


No Solution

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 71
Words: 275,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow was always good at solving problems, when Buffy died and the Hellmouth needed protecting she brought back Faith, problem solved. But she couldn't find a way to solve the problem of her attraction and addiction to someone who wasn't Tara, someone who wasn't human, someone who wasn't even a woman. Willow was forced to admit that for some problems there is no solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spike never loved Buffy.

Chapter 1

 

Two weeks, everything seemed to happen in two weeks Willow Rosenberg thought as she made her way through the cemetery.

 

It had been two weeks since the death of Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer; sister, friend, Chosen One.

 

Two weeks since Rupert Giles, Watcher, friend, mentor had left Sunnydale California and headed back to his native Britain.

 

Two weeks since Dawn Summers had stopped crying herself to sleep every night.

 

Two weeks since the responsibility of the lives of the residents of Sunnydale had been thrust upon her and four sets of eyes belonging to her best friends looked to her for guidance.

 

It was wearing her down. She was a slayerette not an actual slayer, and yet her best friend since child hood, Xander Harris, his girlfriend Anya, Buffy’s little sister Dawn and her own girlfriend Tara just didn’t seem to grasp that concept. The only one who didn’t look to her for instructions was Spike.

 

Of course Spike was a vampire and had been around for centuries, he was a strong and competent fighter and could take care of himself. It wasn’t as if he needed guidance from her, a budding wicca and a lost little girl.

 

Although she had quite the history with Spike, including having him threatening her life on more than one occasion and almost getting bittern and sired by him, Willow thanked God, the Goddesses and any deity that watched over little Jewish wicca’s for the presence of Spike in her life these days.

 

Willow felt that she could talk to Spike about anything, she never felt guilty about her thoughts no matter how uncharitable they were towards her friends because she knew that Spike had done so many evil things in his life that her grouching didn’t even register as mildly annoying on his evil scale. Spike usually gave the distinct impression that he wasn’t interested in anything she had to say and couldn’t care less how heavy a burden had been placed on her young shoulders, but so long as he could maintain his usual “spot of violence” and she kept up a steady supply of cigarettes and blood for him Spike was willing to stick around. And Willow admitted, if only to herself that she was more than happy to provide Spike with his little vices if it kept him around.

 

She needed Spike whether he knew it or not.

 

Willow had a feeling deep in her gut that Spike did know it, and that was why he stayed, although the Big Bad would probably prefer to have a soul crammed down his throat than admit to doing anything remotely nice or helpful for her.

 

As she neared his crypt, Willow’s eyes began to dart around more frequently, peering into the long shadows of the surrounding crypts and headstones cast by the moon, looking for Spike. One of his favourite amusements appeared to be slinking out of the shadows to frighten her. No matter how many times he did it, Spike never seemed to tire of it. Willow on the other hand did.

 

“Just us then, pet?” Spike’s familiar British twang caused Willow to jump, her hand pressed to her heart. She spun round and glared at Spike who was leaning against the trunk of the big oak she had just passed.

 

“For goodness sake, Spike, do you have to do that?”

 

“Don’t 'ave to, just like to,” Spike replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

 

Willow sighed softly. “Xander and Anya have started from the other side tonight, we’ll meet somewhere in the middle if we’re lucky.”

 

“If I’m lucky I’ll come across some big nasty rippin' Harris’ arms off an' beatin' him to death with 'em,” Spike said, a grin crossing his face at the mental image.

 

“You’re impossible Spike!” she rolled her eyes and flexed her fingers over the stake she held in her hand. “Shall we get on?”

 

“After you, love,” Spike waved a hand at her, indicating that she should begin to patrol. “No Glinda tonight?” he queried after a while.

 

“No, she looks after Dawn and we patrol, you know the drill, Spike,” Willow replied, slowing her steps so that he could fall in beside her.

 

Spike patted down his coat looking for his cigarettes, he produced a crumpled packet from his pocket and proceeded to light one. He took a deep lung full of smoke, holding it captive before releasing it into the night air. He watched the grey smoke hang in the air for a moment before drifting away to nothingness. “Seems to me that you should have demon girl on baby sittin' duty an' 'ave the witch patrol with us.”

 

Willow blinked in surprise. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Chit’s got magic, stands to reason she would be more useful on patrol than Harris’ money grabbin' piece of fluff. Come to that, she’d probably more use than Harris as well.”

 

Willow rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly. “I see your point, but well, I thought having someone with a little power protecting Dawn would be better.”

 

Spike stopped walking and peered at her with shrewd blue eyes. “You gonna start lyin' to me now then, Red?” He grinned wickedly at her. “And here I thought we were closer than that.”

 

She flushed guiltily at being caught in an outright lie. Willow sighed inwardly, she should have know that Spike of all people, a master liar and manipulator himself, would see straight through her and have the bad manners to call her on it too.

“If you must know, I think it’s best that Tara stays behind with Dawn because she doesn’t like using her magic too much.”

 

“That all?” Spike prompted.

 

“That’s all,” Willow replied shortly.

 

“Lyin' again? Twice in five minutes, that’s gotta be a record for you, love.”

 

Willow bristled, her muscles tensing with annoyance. Spike was just too good at reading people, at seeing what she kept hidden away. Of course that rather made sense to her, he had been around a long time and in order to survive he would need to hone his people reading skills to try and work out his enemies move before they made it.

 

But she wasn’t his enemy any more, she hadn’t been in a long time and Willow did so wish that Spike would remember that and at least make the effort not to harass her or have a dig at her. Spike being the kind of man and demon that he was however, Willow knew this was a lost cause.

 

In a way she understood it, since being chipped by the Initiative and having his natural tendency for violence and mayhem curbed Spike had to release the demon in him whenever and wherever he could, by way of fighting other demons and using his sharply edged words and barbed comments against her and the rest of her friends. It was a poor substitute for him, but he had to make the best of things and for that Willow could feel a certain measure of sympathy towards him.

 

She kept that to herself though, she didn’t want to make Spike mad and have him storming out of Sunnydale not when she needed him so much.

 

“Shut up, Spike.”

 

Spike laughed lightly, he knew it annoyed her that he could read her so well, but after having months of examining the slayer and her friends in such close quarters it was hardly surprising. They had hardly spoken to him when he had first gone to them for help, barely acknowledged his existence once they were used to him being around, it was only natural that he would therefore gain an insight into each and every one of them that even they were sometimes unaware of.

 

There was trouble in paradise, things were not hunky dory between Red and her witch. He didn’t know exactly what the problem was but he had a pretty good idea. Red talked to him, more than she did to anyone else Spike knew that, and even though he pretended he held little interest in anything she said, he did rather enjoy being her sounding board. It was nice to have someone talk to him like a man and not just a thing that was merely tolerated. He gave her his opinions if she asked for them and generally when she didn’t, but everything he said was good advice masked by a cold comment or a sexual innuendo. It helped him keep up the façade of the Big Bad and Willow allowed him to save face by never openly admitting she knew he was honestly helping her.

 

It was a system that worked well for them both.

Willow he knew, had taken on the mantel of group leader after the slayer’s death and the watcher’s return to England. She hadn’t asked for the role but it had been thrust on her just the same, with Harris, Anya, Dawn and Glinda all looking to her for help and instructions. Willow was ill-equipped to become leader, she didn’t like bossing people around and giving order or making all the hard decisions; but make them she did and when things didn’t turn out right, like when Anya had received a hard blow to the head from a vampire the week before and Harris had stupidly almost gotten his neck snapped by attacking a perfectly peaceful demon who was meandering through Sunnydale on his annual pilgrimage; it was Willow they turned on and blamed.

 

Still, she squared her shoulders and took the heavy burden’s from them, and they let her do it. They didn’t see that the burden was too heavy for her, that she was floundering; and when she used her ace card to help them in patrol, her magic, that wasn’t right with them either.

 

Dawn had told him she had overheard Willow and her girl fighting about magic. Apparently the dull as dish water witch thought Willow was using magic too much. Spike wasn’t a huge fan of Willow and her magic himself, not after she had him falling in love with the slayer and planning their bloody wedding! But, if it saved his arse from getting dusted he was all for the use of mojo.

 

“Sure you don’t wanna tell old Spike all about it?” he teased, despising himself for making the offer. He really shouldn’t care less if the witch was upset or not.

 

Willow stopped dead in her tracks, turning to him with a determined look on her face which both surprised and intrigued Spike. “Spike, if you don’t….”

 

The loud scream that cut through the silent night startled Willow. “That could be Anya.” She took off at a run.

 

Spike rolled his eyes. “Sounded more like Harris to me.”

 

“Spike!” she yelled irritably.

 

“Oh I’m comin', I’m comin',” Spike stubbed out his cigarette and took off after her.

 

Rounding the corner they came across Xander and Anya surrounded by a circle of six vampires. Anya held a stake high, ready to plunge it into the heart of the large male moving leisurely towards her. Xander was down on one knee a hand covering his arm protectively.

 

“My kinda night,” Spike said with a grin, letting his ridges come through and his fangs protrude rather alarmingly. He didn’t wait for Willow, didn’t ask to form any kind of battle strategy; he just dived right it, throwing kicks and punches for all he was worth laughing delightedly.

 

Willow ground her teeth together for moment, the big problem with patrolling with Spike was that he could be very unpredictable and he absolutely could not be controlled.

 

Still, she joined in the fray, pulling a water gun full of Holy Water from her bag and getting to work.

 

“Watch it with that thing, Red!”

 

“Sorry, Spike,” Willow called, wincing when she accidently hit him with a stream of water.

 

A hand she didn’t see coming caught her on the jaw sending her sprawling backwards onto the grass, her head collided painfully with the ground and the gun was jolted from her hands. Gasping in surprise, Willow just managed to curl her fingers around a broken branch and use that as a make shift stake when a woman with long flowing red hair loomed over her.

 

Spitting dust from her mouth, Willow crawled onto her knees to assess the situation. Xander’s arm was broken, she could tell that much, he was doing his best with his one good arm but his best wasn’t good enough and her water gun had been helping keep the vampires off him. Anya was struggling with a woman, trying to protect Xander and Spike was fighting with two men, he had already dispatched one and both she and Anya had taken one each.

 

There was a stake on the ground, one she had dropped but it was a little too far out of her reach. Concentrating, a hand on her head pressing over the pain as though she could physically push it away, Willow levitated the stake and sent it into the woman’s heart. The vampire disappeared in a cloud of dust leaving Anya to flap her hands in the air to get rid of the dust.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” one of the men called to his companion and the two remaining vampires broke free from the fight and disappeared into the night.

 

“Are you alright, Xan?” Willow crossed the grass to knee beside her friend.

 

Anya prodded his arm and Xander let out a loud yell. “Broken,” Anya announced firmly.

 

Spike grinned and snorted with amusement, digging around for another cigarette. He’d rather enjoyed himself tonight.

 

“You need to get to the hospital,” Willow said, helping Xander to stand, being careful not to touch his arm. “Anya’s right…”

 

“Broken,” Anya announced again, “Come on, we’d better take you to have it looked at. Not that it would have happened at all if Willow and Spike had been quicker.”

 

“It wouldn’t have 'appened if he was a better fighter either,” Spike snapped. “Don’t blame us because your boyfriend’s incompetent.”

 

“He’s not incompetent, he’s human,” Anya turned to face Spike her hands coming to rest on her hips. “He isn’t as strong as a vampire and he was outnumbered…”

 

“Then he shouldn’t be patrollin', should he?” Spike challenged.

 

“Hey, man in pain standing right here!” Xander interrupted, “Can we get going to the hospital please?”

 

“You take him Anya, call Dawn and Tara and let them know what’s happened. Spike and I will do another quick sweep and I’ll meet you at home, ok?”

 

“Fine,” Xander nodded, he was in too much pain to think about much else. Although he made a mental note to discuss magic with Willow at a later date, when the pain wasn’t so bad.

 

“Shall we get on then, Red?”

 

Willow pressed a finger to her lips as she watched Anya help Xander down the little path. Once she was certain they were out of ear shot she turned to Spike. “We can’t do this alone, Spike.”

 

He took a drag of his cigarette and eyed her warily. “Do what?”

 

“Fight,” she said simply. “You can’t take on everything that goes bump in the night on your own, and most of the time the rest of us are more of a hindrance than a help. Anya almost split her skull open last week, Tara won’t use her magic and now Xander’s broken his arm and he’ll be out of commission for a while. Truth be told Anya shouldn’t have been out with us tonight either, although I don’t know if recovery time is different for ex-demons?” she looked at him quizzically, but Spike didn’t volunteer any information on the subject.

 

“I’m not a fighter either,” she continued, pushing her hair out of her face with an irritated gesture. “I suppose I should learn, will you teach me? Just some basic stuff?”

 

“If you like,” Spike replied, his tone non-committal. “Is that what the shushin' was about? You being taught self-defence some kind of big secret?” Spike knew her better than that, and he also knew she could go all around the bloody houses before she ever got to the point she wanted to make.

 

“No,” Willow twisted about on the spot, her fingers plucking nervously at the hem of her jumper. “We need help, Spike.”

 

“Plannin' on puttin' an add in the newspaper are you?”

 

Her eyebrows drew together in a frown and Spike grinned. “Try to take me seriously.”

 

“Love, I promise to take you very seriously if you ever get to the flamin' point.”

 

“You’re right,” she conceded with a nod, wincing and touching the back of her head. She could feel a small lump forming already. “Buffy’s gone,” she said firmly, refusing to allow her emotions to creep up on her at this critical juncture. “Faith is still alive, which means there’s a Slayer alive in the world so another one won’t be called.”

 

“Makes sense,” he agreed when she paused for his reaction.

 

“Sunnydale’s vampire’s know there isn’t a Slayer in town, how many bands have we run across in the two weeks since Buffy has been gone? We can’t fight them all alone, you can’t fight them all alone. We need a Slayer.”

 

“Isn’t the Slayer in prison?” Spike had been told the story about Faith. He was pretty sure she was rotting away in her little cell as they were speaking.

 

“Yes,” Willow said. “But I was thinking of breaking her out of prison and bringing her here to help us.”

 

Spike blinked, his cigarette frozen halfway to his mouth as he stood staring at Willow in stunned silence. “Come again?”

 

“I want to break Faith out of prison and have her come to Sunnydale.”

 

“And you don’t think the authorities would come 'ere lookin' for an escaped convict?” Spike took a pull on his cigarette, the nicotine steadying him.

 

“I’ve found a spell, it can alter memories, I can use it on the prison guards and other inmates and hack into the computer system and erase Faith from their files. It would be like she was never there.”

 

“That would be a pretty big spell, Red. You sure you could handle it?”

 

Willow’s spirits lifted, Spike hadn’t laughed at her or dismissed her idea out of hand. He hadn’t said that he wouldn’t help her. “I know you don’t have all that much faith in my magic after the will be done spell, but that was different, my emotions were all over the place, I wasn’t centred or focused. This spell I can do, I know I can.”

 

“Sounds like you have it all worked out, love. Just one other question, why tell me?” Spike wasn’t sure what she wanted from him; approval? He didn’t see anything wrong with the plan, he could see as well as Willow could that they couldn’t go on the way they were. Having a Slayer in the mix would put them back on an even keel.

 

She couldn’t possibly want his help. He didn’t have any magical ability. Unless she was looking for his backing when she told the others, although Spike couldn’t really see the logic in that, his opinion meant nothing to the others, except Dawn.

 

“I need your help,” Willow said, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “I don’t expect it for free, I’ll pay you.”

 

Spike smiled lazily. “Always words I’m fond of hearin'. What do you need me to do exactly?”

 

“I need you to take me to L.A. To Angel….”

 

“NO!”

 

Willow jumped, startled by the shout and the outright anger on Spike’s face. “But…”

 

“But nothin'! I’m not goin' to visit the poof an' that’s that.” Spike spun on his heel and stormed off across the cemetery heading back to his crypt.

 

“Wait! Spike!” Willow hurried after him, not at all surprised when Spike increased his pace forcing her to run to catch him. “Spike, please, just listen to me for a minute.”

 

Spike didn’t listen, he didn’t even wait, he simply walked into the crypt and slammed the door.

 

Willow trotted up to the crypt, leaning heavily on the door for a moment to catch her breath. She hadn’t expected Spike to be thrilled at the idea of going to see Angel, but she also hadn’t expected him to walk away from her either. Willow realised that she may not be able to talk Spike around on this, and if that was the case then she was going to have to be prepared to up her offer.

 

Squaring her shoulders, resolve face firmly in place, Willow entered the crypt.

 

Spike was standing by his sofa slugging back what smelt like whisky. “Get out.”

 

“No. Not until you’ve heard me out, Spike.” She crossed the dark room so that she could see his face properly when she was speaking to him. “Please listen to me. I have to go to see Angel, I need him to talk to Faith for me. To see if she would even be willing to help us.”

 

“Gettin' her out of the slammer aren’t you, pet? She’ll jump at the chance.”

 

“That’s what I hoped, that Faith could be like Angel and fight the forces of evil for forgiveness instead of serving time in jail. She’d be much more use to the world if she came here. Faith gave herself up you know, so maybe Angel would stand a good chance of persuading her to come to Sunnydale.”

 

“Why does he have to be involved?” Spike glowered.

 

“Because Faith trusts Angel. Angel knows Faith. He’s my best shot at getting her to agree. Faith might not do it for me, or any of us but I think she would do it if Angel asked her.”

 

“Oh of course,” Spike said snidely. “Women always fall all over themselves to do anythin' the poof asks them to do.”

 

Willow sighed softly. “I don’t think it’s like that with Faith and Angel. We are deviating from the point, Spike. Will you take me to L.A?”

 

“Why do you want me to go with you?” Spike still wasn’t clear on that part of the plan, the rest made sense to him and he understood the necessity of Angel, even if he didn’t like the great big fairy being involved.

 

“Well you’re the only one who can drive. You don’t have to be in work like Xander or Anya, you don’t have class like Tara or school like Dawn. You’re the only one who can up and leave at a moments notice.”

 

“All valid points,” Spike agreed, slouching down on his battered old sofa. “But I don’t move from this spot until you at least give me the truth.”

 

Willow fumed inwardly. It was so like Spike to demand a full answer when she was trying to skirt around the issue. “Because the others probably won’t be all that happy at having Faith back and Tara won’t agree with the magic part of it. I don’t want to tell them anything at all until I know if Faith will or will not agree. I just want to up and leave for L.A, now, tonight. Happy?”

 

“Fairly.” He surveyed her for a few minutes while he finished off his cigarette. Relationships between the little gang of misfits must be in a pretty sorry state if Willow wouldn’t even tell them about her plan. Dawn hadn’t given him the whole story, probably because she didn’t know it, Dawn never kept secrets from him. “What’s in it for me?”

 

She had rather hoped that the discussion about Angel would have distracted Spike from the matter of his payment. It was just her luck that it hadn’t.

 

“And it better be bloody good if I’ve got to deal with the royal pain in the arse.”

 

“Cigarettes, whisky and blood?” Willow offered. “I’d give you money but I don’t have any.”

 

“I know that,” he said quietly. Hadn’t it been him she had come to with figures and accounts she couldn’t make sense of, her mind so dulled by grief that she had been unable to balance the accounts. He knew she had financial trouble just as he was the only one who knew she worked two nights a week at a student cafe to try and subsidise the money she did have. He always met her after work to walk her home, although Willow pretended to be surprised to see him each time; she always had been sensitive to his feelings.

 

“You give me all that stuff anyway,” Spike continued. “If I have to deal with Peaches I want somethin' else. Somethin' more.”

 

When he didn’t immediately state what he wanted Willow realised it was down to her to make an offer. It had to be something he couldn’t refuse. She had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, but needs must. “I’ll give you human blood.”

 

Spike sat up a little straighter. “So you’re goin' to break a criminal out of jail an' steal from the hospital all in one week?” he made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. “I don’t know what to say, pet.”

 

His mocking tone set her teeth on edge. “I’m not going to steal blood from the hospital. Don’t be ridiculous. You can have my blood.”

 

That certainly caught his interest. “You’ve got a deal, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

 

It wasn’t like her to just up and leave without telling anyone, without saying goodbye. But Willow comforted herself with the knowledge that if all went according to plan she would be back in Sunnydale in a few days with a slayer in tow. Things would get better then; they simply had to get better.

 

Wiggling in the passenger seat of Spike’s Desoto Willow gazed out at the dark sky, the stars tiny pin pricks high above her and the crescent moon glowing softly, comfortingly as it hung suspended in the atmosphere. Willow allowed herself a small smile at the moon; even after all this time when she saw the moon she thought of Oz, her first love. She wasn’t bitter or hurt over Oz anymore, now that she had time and distance on her side Willow was able to see things from Oz’s point of view and she could forgive him for cheating on her, for leaving her and wish him peace and happiness. She had always wanted that for Oz, he was a good guy deep down and he deserved some peace to live with the demon inside him.

 

She shot a glance at the demon sitting beside her, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel and his head bobbing in time to the beat of The Sex Pistols cd that was pounding out of the speakers. So engrossed had she been in her own thoughts, worrying about what Xander would say when Tara and Dawn eventually returned home from the hospital and saw her letter that was currently sitting on the table in the hallway of the Summers house that she had almost forgotten he was even there. She was glad that he was with her though, for reasons she couldn’t explain away Willow found comfort in Spike’s presence and his approval of her plan.

 

The other’s wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t want her to go and ask Faith for help Willow knew it deep in her heart; and because she understood their feelings on the subject it made it very difficult for her to sulk about her friends not supporting her decisions.

 

Faith had made everyone’s life a misery, tried to kill Angel and Buffy, used Xander, joined up with the Mayor and nearly destroyed Sunnydale; she had killed a man. It was a lot to make up for Willow knew, but didn’t everyone deserve a second chance? Hadn’t they given Angel a second chance when his soul had been restored? Weren’t they giving Spike a second chance, allowing him to help them?

 

Spike’s situation was different to Angel’s, but the result was the same, Spike was still helping to save the world even if he didn’t particularly want to and was doing it for his own selfish reasons. He still saved lives. Willow felt he deserved a little recognition for that, but she was always careful how she spoke to Spike about it, he was still evil and disliked the fact he was doing some good in the world.

 

“You’re all nervous, pet.”

 

Willow jumped slightly, his voice startling her. “Yes, I suppose I am. What if this whole thing backfires?”

 

“Then it backfires, you’ll deal with it if you 'ave to, love, the same way you deal with everythin' else life throws at you.” He had known from the time he kidnapped her that the little witch had a fire inside her that others were oblivious of, she had stood up to him hadn’t she, even though she had been frightened half to death.

 

Since the Slayer had died Spike had seen another side to Willow, a side he had only ever half realised existed; the strong side. She made all the hard decisions, she did what she had to do to keep her friends safe and alive and she very rarely got any support from the others.

 

It wasn’t that they were selfish or self-centered or anything like that, it was just that they were simply lost; they had no-one to follow now that the Slayer was gone and no-one to turn to for advice now that the watcher had up sticks and left them too. They hadn’t had to make the decisions before, they simply went along with the plan; but now they were forced into a harsh reality, one that was scarier than the world they had currently inhabited because they’d had both a Slayer and a watcher with them as a sort of security blanket. Now they were adrift, lost in a sea of confusion and they clung to Willow, looked at her with large child-like eyes expecting her to have the answers and like many before them, they didn’t always like the answers they were given.

 

“I just want something good to happen,” Willow said quietly, so quietly that Spike was forced to turn his music down so that he could hear her. “I want to give them all some good news for a change. I know that Tara and Xander are just going to shout at me when I call them from Angel’s. They won’t like it that I just left without explaining face to face, they won’t like it that you’re with me.”

 

“They don’t like a lot of things lately two more things to add to the list won’t make much of a difference, Red.”

 

“I suppose not.” Her eyes suddenly turned sharp and she fixed Spike with a hard, pointed look. “You aren’t going to fight with Angel, are you?”

 

Spike smirked. “Might. Might not.”

 

His maddening reply set Willow to frowning at him. “Spike, try not to irritate Angel, we are asking him for help after all and turning up unannounced on his door-step.”

 

“You’re askin' him for help, love, an' if I know Angel he’ll give it to you.”

 

“You really think he will?” Willow asked hopefully.

 

Spike considered the question for a moment or two. “Yeah, he’ll help you out, it might not be what you actually asked for, but he’ll help you.”

 

Angel was a funny bugger, Spike honestly wasn’t sure what his grandsire’s reaction would be to freeing the murderous and crazy Slayer. He might think she should serve her time seeming as it was the Slayer’s decision to turn herself in. On the other hand Angel might lend a hand in Buffy’s memory and all that sentimental clap trap. Or, a horrified look crossed Spike’s face, Angel might decide to take up the mantel as protector to the Slayer’s friends himself and accompany them back to Sunnydale!

 

“Bollocks to that!” Spike shouted angrily. He didn’t want Angel turning up in his town, ordering him around and lording it over him because he had a chip and couldn’t bite any more.

 

“What?” Willow lifted her eyebrows in question.

 

“What if the Saviour of the People decides to come back to Sunnydale with us instead?” Spike could tell that this thought hadn’t crossed Willow’s mind by the widening of her eyes and the slight dropping of her jaw.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “He has lots to do in L.A. he has his own company there, he won’t come back with us.” She bit her lip distractedly. “Oh heck! I hope he doesn’t offer. Xander will be mad enough that I’m trying to bring Faith back, if I turn up with Angel he’ll hit the roof.”

 

“Not a big fan of the undead is he,” Spike observed dryly.

 

“Well in his defence Angelus did try to kill us all and so have you in the past,” Willow pointed out.

 

“And I will rip his heart out once the chip is removed,” Spike said pleasantly.

 

Willow’s lips pursed but she didn’t rise to the bait. “Then there was the whole Buffy thing, Xander was in love in her and she loved Angel. That didn’t help either.”

 

Spike rolled his eyes. “Don’t know what women see in him.”

 

“Oh I suppose it’s a combination of the handsome face, mysterious eyes and brooding personality. Women like a bit of mystery to their men and the brooding gives him a vulnerable quality which doesn’t really make much sense because as soon as you’re with him you feel safe. You just know he’ll protect you from everything.”

 

Spike growled, “You’ve thought 'bout this way to much, Red.”

 

Willow flushed slightly. “Well you asked.”

 

“Actually, I didn’t,” Spike snapped back. It was bad enough seeing Dru melt whenever Angelus’ name was mentioned, and then a bloody Slayer went all gooey eyed over him and he really didn’t want to listen to Willow going on about how wonderful Angel was. “I credited you with more sense than to fall for a total tosser like Angel.”

 

“I haven’t fallen for him,” Willow replied “I…”

 

“Sounds like it to me,” Spike insisted, his jaw clenching.

 

“I was just saying…”

 

“Well don’t just say!” Spike yelled angrily. “I don’t want to 'ear how wonderful Captain Hair Gel is, alright?”

 

Willow held up her hands in a sign of surrender. “Alright, Spike, alright. I won’t mention him again. Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Spike glowered. “Not upset.”

 

“You sound upset.”

 

“I’m not bleeding upset alright, witch?” His eyes flashed from the deep blue of his human face to the amber of his true face, the face of his demon.

 

“Whatever you say, Spike.”

 

The silence that fell between them was tense and strained and Willow’s eyes darted around the small interior of the car looking for something, anything to say or do to make things peaceable again. She hadn’t meant to upset Spike, but remembering the way Drusilla had dumped Spike the second Angelus had returned to the fold, she figured that hearing all of Angel’s good points wouldn’t necessarily be something that would impress Spike.

 

“Thank you for coming with me, Spike, I know it won’t be easy for you to see Angel again and I really appreciate it.” Willow smiled warmly, reaching out and patting his knee.

 

The girl was all soft on the inside, she didn’t like hurting anyone’s feelings and that really annoyed him, grated on his nerves. “Don’t ever forget, love.”

 

“Don’t forget what?” she blinked quizzically at him.

 

“This,” he pointed at his face. “It isn’t me, this isn’t who I am. I’m not human, not a man an' I’ve killed many people that I liked over the years out of necessity.”

 

The warning was not lost on her Spike knew it from the sudden scent of fear that filled the small space around him. He inhaled deeply, it had been a long time since anyone had been afraid of him and he revelled in the scent.

 

“I don’t want to fight with you, Spike,” Willow said softly. “I just want us to be friends, to get along.”

 

“We get along alright,” Spike said, “Just don’t forget that this damn chip can’t last forever, one way or another I’ll have it removed, an' if it comes down to it, my life or yours, I won’t even hesitate.”

 

“It never occurred to you I suppose, that the same goes for me?” Willow asked sharply, she knew it was ridiculous and that he was only speaking the truth, but she couldn’t help but be offended and a little hurt by his words.

 

Spike laughed, “You couldn’t kill me, pet. Not now.”

 

“Oh is that so?” she demanded indignantly.

 

“Yes, that’s so,” Spike agreed with a grin. “You’re too much like the Slayer. She couldn’t kill Angelus first off either and if he had left town instead of playin' his stupid mind games with her then he’d still be roamin' about.”

 

“Buffy loved Angel with all that she was,” Willow said, a sad little smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as she recalled her best friends devastation when Angel lost his soul and the terror of the night that was Angelus returned. “I’m not in love with you, Spike.”

 

“Do you really think that makes a difference?”

 

“Well of course it does.”

 

“No love, it doesn’t. You’re human, Red, full of human feelings of love an' loyalty an' compassion. You might hold a stake over my heart but you wouldn’t drive it home.”

 

Rather than annoy her, Spike’s confidence at what she would do pleased her. Willow felt she would rather be human and fail at the first hurdle of killing him the way Buffy did with Angel than find herself to be cold and callous, able to kill the man she thought of as a friend, the one who had helped her so much in recent weeks. She would owe him for that if for nothing else.

 

“We’ll see about that,” her tone was light, teasing and she was rewarded with a smug smile from Spike. “Not much longer and we’ll be at Angel’s.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Spike muttered dryly.

 

XxX

 

Willow paced around the foyer of The Hyperion Hotel waiting for Angel to return. Willow had searched along the desk looking for some sort of clue as to where Angel and his team had gone but she couldn’t find anything.

 

Spike lounged on the circular sofa smoking a cigarette and occasionally taking long swigs from a bottle of scotch he had found in a cupboard in the office that led off from the foyer.

 

How he could sit there after hours of sitting in a car Willow didn’t know, she guessed that being dead his muscles didn’t need as much of a work out or a stretch as hers did. Crossing the foyer to the reception desk Willow picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Summers residence, she figured she had better get the phone call over with, Dawn and Tara would be back by now.

 

Dawn answered on the third ring. “Willow?”

 

“Hi Dawnie, how’s Xander?”

 

“Oh he’s alright, they did some x-rays and stuff and then plastered his arm up. He’s here now with Anya. Where are you? Did you get to L.A yet?”

 

“Yes, I’m calling from Angel’s place now. He’s not here though.”

 

“Is Spike with you?” Dawn’s voice faded a bit and then Willow heard, “Shut up Xander, I’m talking. Sorry, Willow, Xander’s trying to take the phone off me…”

 

“You’re damn right I’m trying to take the phone, I want to talk to you Willow! What were you thinking running off with Spike?” Xander yelled not too far from the phone.

 

“Shhh!” Dawn said fiercely. “I’m still talking. So, is Spike with you?”

 

“Yes, Dawnie, Spike’s right here.” Willow sighed heavily. “I’d better talk to Xander, put him on.”

 

“Well?” Xander demanded, “What is going on in your head, Wills? You disappear in the middle of the night with the evil undead and all you do is leave a note to say you’re going to see Angel and you’ll call us when you get there. What’s going on?”

 

“Ok, Xan I’m going to need you to stay calm and quiet while I explain. Don’t interrupt until I get to the end ok?” After securing Xander’s promise Willow began her explanation. She didn’t get very far before Xander began interrupting and only threats of putting down the phone and not speaking to any of them at all managed to reign in his temper.

 

By the time she got through explaining her idea Willow could practically feel Xander’s anger through the phone. He gave vent to his thoughts and feelings on the subject deciding that she had gone mad or had been possessed because his friend was smart and didn’t have crazy ideas like this.

 

“Buffy wouldn’t like it!”

 

“Buffy would want what was best for Sunnydale and her friends,” Willow shot back, a sharp pain stabbing at her heart, she hadn’t factored Buffy’s feelings into the equation because Buffy wasn’t there to mind one way or the other; Willow couldn’t help feeling guilty about that.

 

“Buffy’s dead,” she heard Anya say. “Well she is,” came Anya again, her tone defensive.

 

“Sweetie, hi,” Tara’s voice was soft and calm; it betrayed no hint of how angry or hurt she was over Willow’s actions. “I understand your idea, I agree that we need a Slayer here, sweetie, but I’m not sure you’re going about it the right way.”

 

Tears of guilt stung Willow’s eyes she hadn’t credited Tara with the common sense to even grasp the concept of the plan; that they needed a Slayer. “There is no other way, so long as Faith is alive there won’t be another Slayer, Tara.” Silence greeted her from the other end of the phone Willow waited a beat, “Tara? Honey?”

“I’m here. I didn’t think of that, you’re right of course, Faith is the one and only remaining slayer. We need her, you’re right.”

 

“So you agree?” Willow was surprised, she had expected more of a fight from Tara.

 

“With the idea in principle, yes. I don’t agree with you using magic on that scale, Willow.”

 

And that, Willow thought, was why she hadn’t discussed the matter with Tara. That was the reason she had run straight to Spike; someone who wouldn’t judge her.

 

“The magic is only a small step in the plan,” Willow tried to reason with her girlfriend, she wanted to make her see that magic wasn’t bad, it didn’t have to be a frightening force. She was using her powers for good, why couldn’t Tara understand that and support her?

 

“It’s a very big component of the plan,” Tara corrected softly. “This is going to be a big spell, its altering people’s memories, Willow, not just a single individual but a group of people. It’s a dangerous thing to meddle with, someone’s mind. I don’t think you should do it.”

 

Willow bristled, “I know that, but I can work this, Tara. I wouldn’t even attempt it if I didn’t think I could do it.”

 

Spike suddenly spoke up, pulling Willow’s attention from Tara completely. “He’s back.”

 

She swallowed nervously. “I have to go, Tara, Angel is here. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Willow hung up before Tara or anyone else could continue to argue with her. She watched wide eyed as the door swung open and Wesley Wyndam Price walked through it, he was trailed by Charles Gunn and Cordelia Chase who appeared to be in the middle of bickering about something. Fred Burkle came in next looking over her shoulder with those big brown doe eyes of hers fixed on Angel who came in last.

 

“Willow?” Cordelia spotted her first. “What are you doing here? Did someone else die?”

 

Willow smiled, it was nice to see that Cordy was still her usual tackless self. “No, no-one else has died. It’s nice to see you too, Cordelia,” she added sarcastically.

 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Well obviously it’s nice to see you, Willow. But last time you were here you brought bad news. Excuse me for being wary of your visits.”

 

“Is everything alright, Willow?” Angel started forward and the stopped dead in his tracks his eyes swivelling to Spike who was still lying comfortably on the sofa, a cigarette clamped between his teeth. “What the hell is he doing here?”

 

“How nice of you to bring the evil undead into our home,” Cordelia huffed and scooted closer to Angel’s side.

“Spike is here with me,” Willow said firmly, standing up a little straighter. “He brought me all the way here because I need your help, Angel.”

 

Angel glared heatedly at Spike his mouth opening to give the younger vampire a piece of his mind, but he closed it again and decided instead to simply ignore Spike, he knew that would annoy the other vampire more than anything. Spike hated being ignored.

 

“If I can help you, Willow you know I will,” Angel closed the distance between them, laying his axe on the top of the reception desk. “Has something happened?”

 

“New Big Bad in town?” Cordeila asked.

 

“If there’s a problem in Sunnydale we’re more than willing to assist any way we can,” Wesley told her, placing a cross bow back in the weapons cabinet. “What appears to be the problem?”

 

Running a hand through her hair Willow contemplated on how best to explain things so that Angel would be guaranteed to agree to help her. “Well…”

 

It was just her luck that Spike chose that moment to speak as well. “She wants the Slayer to come to Sunnydale. That chit you’re so fond of, Peaches, that Faith.”

 

“Faith’s in prison at the moment,” Wesley said helpfully.

 

“We know that you bleeding toss-pot. We want her out of prison,” Spike quirked an eyebrow at Angel. “An' here I was thinkin' only the little gang in Sunnydale had a moron in the ranks.”

 

“Shut it, Spike,” Angel snapped, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to keep his hands at his sides and not let them wander around Spike’s neck.

 

Gunn, who cleaning some nasty smelling purple gunk off the sword he held glanced from Angel to Spike to Willow. “Jail break, huh? You don’t do things by halves, do you Willow?”

 

“Sit down, Angel,” Willow gestured towards the sofa closing her eyes in annoyance when Spike made no effort to move his feet. “I should explain everything properly.”

 

“Yes, perhaps you should,” Wesley agreed.

 

“Alright,” Angel agreed. He walked straight to Spike, lifted his legs and swung them sideward so violently that Spike fell off the sofa into a heap on the floor. “Feet off the furniture, boy.” Angel sat and looked innocently at Willow as Cordelia hopped onto the sofa next to him. “Tell me everything, Willow.”

 

“Hey now!” Spike complained pushing himself into a sitting position. “You bloody wanker! Don’t think you can push me around, I….” Spike hissed as Angel’s foot pressed onto his ankle.

 

“Say one more word and I’ll break it, boy. Then you can be hop along instead of roller boy.”

 

“Get off me Soul Boy!”

 

“Keep quiet,” Angel didn’t even favour Spike with a glance. “Willow is talking. You used to have such nice manners back in the day, William.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Angel had the satisfaction of seeing Spike’s jaw clench. Spike hated being reminded of his human days and Angelus knew it, therefore Angel knew it and Spike always did manage to bring the demon right out in him.

 

Willow looked from one vampire to the other uncertainty written on her face.

 

“Continue Willow, there will be no further interruptions,” Angel promised.

 

“I will, if you let Spike up.”

 

It was almost more of a challenge than a request and Angel was intrigued. Still, he did as she asked, offending and upsetting Willow was not something Angel wanted to do. He wanted to hear all about the happenings in Sunnydale.

 

 

 

XxX

 

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, Willow pulled on the bathrobe that Fred had loaned her. After being on the road all night, Willow felt much better after her shower, her muscles felt relaxed and her eyelids were heavy.

 

She had succeeded; at least with part of her plan. Angel was going to go and talk to Faith, explain things to her and see if she would agree to help them. If she did it would take a few days to gather the correct ingredients, but then Faith would be home free.

 

A nice sleep, that’s what Willow needed now, she left the bathroom longing for her bed. She gave a startled squeak at discovering Spike lounging back on her bed flipping through a computer magazine she had again borrowed from Fred. Fred was one of those really smart and interesting people who knew a little bit about everything, she fascinated Willow. Plus, Fred babbled just like she did and Willow felt easy with her.

 

“Spike, what are you doing here?”

 

“Came to collect.” His took a quick assessment of her robe, his gazing lingering just a fraction too long where the material parted over her chest.

 

Willow flushed and became annoyed with herself, it was just like Spike to take any and all opportunities to make her and anyone else uncomfortable. “Collect on what?”

 

“Our deal, pet. Your blood is mine, remember?” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and Willow could tell he was gearing up for a full blown argument over it.

 

“Yes, I remember.” She was childishly satisfied at the surprised look on his face, Spike had obviously thought that she was going to try and go back on her word now that she had what she wanted. The thought had briefly crossed her mind as there was nothing Spike could actually do to force her to keep to her word, but Willow wasn’t one to go back on a promise whether it was made to a demon like Spike or not. Besides, if she lied to him now, tried to play him for a fool she wouldn’t put it past Spike to up and leave her, not just in L.A but completely. Willow didn’t want that.

 

She dug about in her bag for a minute and produced a knife. “I’ll let my blood drip into a cup, that alright?” It wasn’t exactly a question, but Spike took it as one.

 

“No, it bloody well isn’t. If I’m gonna 'ave human blood, your blood, I’m havin' it straight from the source,” he told her firmly, his jaw set determinedly.

 

She looked at him blankly. “How? You can’t…. how?” she changed tack immediately, not wanting to throw his affliction in his face.

 

“Just make the cut, Red, I can manage the rest,” Spike assured her.

 

“Will it hurt?” Willow sat next to him on the bed, clutching the knife tightly in her hand.

 

“Shouldn’t do, I won’t actually be bitin' you,” Spike said ruefully.

 

Reaching out Willow smoothed his shoulder soothingly. “At least you’ll be getting fresh human blood, Spike.”

 

“That’s a bonus,” he agreed.

 

“Well, here goes.” Carefully, Willow drew the sharp blade over the thin skin of her wrist, she sucked in a sharp breath and winced as the flesh parted and the blood began to run.

 

Spike’s eyes closed as his face shifted, ridges forming on his forehead and his fangs lengthening. Her blood, the scent, so sweet filled his nose. It had been so very long since he had tasted warm human blood.

 

Taking her wrist he brought it to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick along the cut, the blood dancing over his taste buds. She was delicious.

 

Willow shivered at the feel of his tongue on her skin, and then his mouth clamped over the cut and she could feel a strange sucking sensation. It didn’t hurt and it wasn’t unpleasant; in fact it was rather nice, soothing. Spike’s mouth and tongue worked in rhythm with his fingers that massaged her wrist, encouraging the blood flow.

 

It was an enjoyable experience and Willow shivered again, her eyes closing as her body swayed into Spike’s. She let her head rest on his shoulder, her free hand gripping the back of his shirt as goose-bumps erupted all over her body, which was strange as she was quite warm.

 

A small groan came from Spike, the sound muffled as his mouth was still against her wrist, but Willow heard it, and she felt the vibration, almost under her skin rippling along her arm and forcing a soft moan from her own lips in response.

 

Even with her mind fogging the intimacy of the situation was not lost on Willow. She was sharing her life’s essence with Spike, a part of her was inside him; she had given him that. Her fingers wandered up his back into his hair, threading through the soft curls, holding as tightly as her heavy body would allow; holding him to her.

 

Spike’s head jerked back and he gasped a breath he didn’t need. If he continued to drink he’d kill her and who knew what that would do to the chip. But bloody hell he didn’t want to stop, she was intoxicating. So rich and sweet and went straight to his head; Willow was like champagne and should be savoured not gulped down like water. The demon inside him was raging, baying for more blood and Spike had a hell of a time controlling it. He eased himself into submission with the promise that he could taste her again tomorrow.

 

“Spike?”

 

His name left her lips on a soft sigh, and he carefully untangled her arms from around him and placed her back on the bed. “Sleep now, pet.”

 

Her body arched towards his hands that were resting on her shoulders, squirming under their light pressure, looking for something to ease the familiar and yet unfamiliar warmth that was slowly moving over her skin. Her nipples were hard points, her breasts ever so tight and there was a new and very pleasant sensation between her legs, not an ache exactly; sweeter, more intense and it called to him.

 

“Spike,” she sounded almost delirious.

 

“Hush now, love,” Spike soothed, his demon beginning to rage again, demanding he take what was so obviously and willingly being offered. “G’night, Red.” Standing quickly Spike left the room, his jeans stretched taunt and his demon on fire, the rush of human blood fuelling his desire.

 

His room was across the hall and he slid inside and closed the door. Dawn was just creeping over the horizon as Spike crawled into bed, Willow’s blood warming him, singing through his veins. He was going to have to find some way of dealing with his body, with her reaction to him if he was going to feed off her again tomorrow.

 

It would be interesting, Spike mused as his hand went to work easing the tension in his body to see how Willow would act tomorrow, if she would be willing for him to feed from her again.

 

He hadn’t had a woman react to his feeding the way Willow had. If he had made his move she wouldn’t have resisted him, she would have opened herself to him, given herself over to him. A low growl rumbled in Spike’s chest; yes, tomorrow night would be very interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Willow slept late the following morning. Finally prying her eyes open she checked her watch completely surprised to see that it was almost eleven o'clock. "Guess I needed some sleep," she muttered to herself as she stretched out in the crisp white sheets, luxuriating in the long forgotten treat of sleeping late. There was nothing in particular she had to wake early for; no Dawn to get ready for school, no work or class to go to or any research to be done. It was just her and it was nice.

Crawling out of bed Willow made her way to the bathroom, she cleaned her teeth vigorously and then stepped into the shower, shampooing her hair thoroughly, twice; enjoying another long forgotten luxury of a long shower.

Just as she was rubbing shower gel into her body, moving over her breasts she had a flashback of Spike drinking from her wrist; of her reaction to it. Her breasts were suddenly on the sensitive side.

Willow gasped, her eyes widening to their utmost. She'd had no idea that she would have such an unconscious reaction to being fed from. Wasn't it strange that she should have a sexual dream involving a man? After all, she was gay now.

Maybe it was the whole being fed from thing, sharing herself with Spike in a way she had never shared herself with anyone else before. It was hardly an everyday occurrence for her, and Willow found her cheeks flushing slightly at the intimacy of the whole thing. Not that the intimacy had been lost on her the night before with Spike's lips attached to her skin.

Willow had to admit to herself, if only to herself, that she had once or twice or even a third time over the years wondered what it would be like to be bitten by a vampire, to be fed from; and perhaps it was their history, in that he had wanted to turn her once upon a time, that Spike had always been the vampire she had imagined would sink his fangs into her tender flesh.

Well, Spike had finally fed from her, although it hadn’t been as she had always imagined, Spike was temporarily incapacitated where biting was concerned thanks to the Initiative implanting him with a chip, and the feeding hadn't been as she had thought either. Willow always imagined it would be a frightening experience, but it had in fact been pleasant and personal to the point of arousal. How else did she explain the dream she'd indulged in afterwards, where her body was on fire and only the icy coldness of Spike's vampirc touch could quench the flame within her.

Her face blazed red with humiliation as she toweled herself dry and Willow thanked God that Spike couldn't read minds!

Dressing in a pair of comfy jeans and a pale green top Willow jammed her feet into a pair of trainers and headed down stairs.

Cordelia was sitting behind the reception desk tapping away at a computer her brow furrowed in concentration. In the office that led off from the reception area Willow could see Fred curled into a chair with a book in her hands and Wesley sitting behind a desk also hunched over a book. There was no sign of Angel or of Gunn.

"Hi Cordy," Willow greeted. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh hi, Willow. " Cordelia looked up from the computer and sighed heavily. "Just researching, it's as much fun here with Wes as it ever was back in Sunnydale with Giles."

Willow grinned. "Research wasn't really your thing, was it?"

"I've gotten used to it," Cordelia said, taking a sip of water from the bottle that sat next to her computer. "You can help if you want to."

"Sure, I'll help out. You know me, research girl." Willow came round the desk to peer at the computer screen. "What are we looking for?"

"The horrible slimly demon from my vision," Cordelia shuddered. "It's tall, really tall. It's slimy, really slimy."

"Is that all you have to go on?"

"No, it has three horns, here," Cordelia pointed over both her eyes and to the middle of her forehead and the slime is purple and it has three eyes under the horns. Oh, and it looked scaly."

"Doesn't sound like anything I've noticed in research," Willow said gloomily and she noticed Cordelia's face fell with disappointment. “What does it do in your vision?”

“Roar a lot,” Cordelia said with a sigh, “And it’s looking for something. A key.”

“A key?” Willow’s interest rose. “What sort of key?”

“I sketched it,” Cordelia handed a drawing over to Willow of an ancient looking key the handle encrusted with stones Cordy had labeled as brown or amber.

“Hum, wonder what it fits? What do you have so far?” Willow peered at the computer screen.

“I’m looking at types of stones, see if anything jumps out at me. I’ve been looking for so long that they’re all just bleeding into each other now,” Cordelia complained pursing her lips.

“I’ll take over if you like?” Willow offered, part of her itching to get her hands on the computer and dig a little deeper, she liked a mystery.

 

“Knock yourself out,” Cordelia rose and stretched out her back. “I’m in need of some coffee. Wes, Fred, coffee?” she called through the doorway.

“What was that?” Wesley blinked, rubbing at his jaw as he glanced up from his book, his dark hair tousled and his eyes tired already.

“Coffee, Wes, do you want some?”

“Oh yes, thank you, Cordelia. Any luck with finding the stone?”

“Not yet. Willow’s having a look now. If anyone can find it she can, she’s like you,” Cordelia said.

Willow looked up, “Why do I get the feeling that we were just insulted?”

Cordeila smiled.

Wesley sighed and sat back in his chair. “I remember Willow’s penchant for research. She could knock spots off you.”

“That’s because I had a life outside of the Sunnydale High School library,” Cordelia retorted, stirring some sugar into her coffee. “Fred, do you take sugar again?”

“Just a little bit,” Fred stood up and crossed to the coffee machine, wrapping her hands around the mug and bringing it to her nose, sniffing appreciatively. “Has anyone heard from Angel?”

“Nothing yet,” Cordelia said, leaning against the door frame. “Wonder how he’s getting on.”

XxX

The sun streamed in through the windows but still the visitors room seemed dark and depressing to Angel, how much more dark and depressing must in be further inside the building where Faith lived cooped up in a little cell. The thought of it set his teeth on edge.

Faith was alright though, she didn’t look any the worse for wear, her dark hair was brushed and glossy, she looked healthy enough and the hard edge to her jaw, the crazed look in her eyes had disappeared. The chip she had carried on her shoulder for years had been dislodged.

She wasn’t soft though, not Faith; Angel could see the strength in her hidden in the dark depths of her eyes and the still defiant tilt of her chin. She cradled the phone between her neck and shoulder, her fingers tapping absently against the grimy surface of the counter that was between them. Her hands; Angel couldn’t help but be drawn to those hands, long slender fingers with nails filed back and painted a deep shade of plum and the skin slightly roughened, but they didn’t look like anything special. They were however strong and dangerous, Angel knew that from personal experience. Those hands could hurt, could pack one hell of a punch; those hands had killed, taken human life.

His own hands were large, almost overly large, Angel noticed a small frown of criticism crossing his forehead. His fingers were thick, made two of Faith’s; and the scattering of dark brown hair over the backs of them made his hands look animalistic. These hands looked dangerous and could be so deadly that the memories chilled his soul and kept him awake at night.

“Well?” Angel prompted. He had explained everything to Faith, watched how her eyes had widened and the blood had drained from her face upon hearing of Buffy’s death. Shell shocked would probably be the best way to describe the look on her face at that news.

Faith’s head was reeling. Angel turning up unannounced was a surprise in itself without all the news he brought with him. She just couldn’t get to grips with the fact that B was dead. Faith had rather thought that Buffy Summers would just keep going forever. There was a dull ache that Faith could identify as guilt awakening in her chest; now the other slayer was dead there was no way for Faith to make amends for what she had done, how she had tried to ruin Buffy’s life and reveled in the pain, misery and mayhem she had caused.

And Willow wanted her to come to Sunnydale, to help them, to take her place on the Hellmouth and amongst Buffy’s friends as the Slayer. Faith didn’t like to admit it, not even to herself, but the idea of facing Buffy’s friends again after everything she had done, the prospect of returning to Sunnydale the place of her own destruction and taking up the mantle of Slayer again simply terrified her.

“I want to help, Angel.” Faith’s eyes darted around nervously. “I owe them that, I owe B that.”

“Willow’s idea was that you could sort of make amends for everything by fighting like I do,” Angel explained, he wouldn’t push Faith to accept Willow’s plan but he did hope she would ago along with it. He would prefer to see her outside of this building and back in the world again doing what she was born to do; fight evil.

“It’ll sure beat being in this place,” Faith agreed. “What about Xander? What about Dawn? They aren’t going to want me there. Even if Willow is willing to forgive and forget they won’t.”

“They will,” Angel said. “They forgave me.” Angel wasn’t sure exactly how much of a truth that statement was, he wasn’t sure that Rupert Giles would ever forgive the murder of Jenny Calander.

“But you didn’t have a soul when you did the things you did. I can’t make that claim,” Faith reminded him.

“So you’re going to hide in here then? Is that it, Faith? That you’re plan, to hide away?” His lip curled in disgust. “I thought you were stronger than that.”

She bristled, he could see her wiggling indignantly in her hard plastic chair, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

“You gonna run again, Faith?”

“I don’t run,” Faith hissed through clenched teeth. “I’m not a coward!”

“Then prove it, Faith. You are the Slayer whether you like it or not, if nothing else you have a sacred duty.”

She would do it for Buffy, protecting Buffy’s sister and her friends was the best way to make amends to her.

“You sound like a watcher,” she observed dryly and Angel scowled. “Alright, I’ll do it. Tell Willow to work the mojo.” Her stomach flipped over, rebelled at the spoken words and bile raced up her throat threatening to spill out of her mouth and all over her clean jeans; but Faith stubbornly fought back against her initial fright and worry. She would do this, she would prove that Angel’s trust had not been misplaced. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had gone to L.A , tortured Wesley and accepted the deal from Wolfram and Hart to kill Angel.

Angel had turned the tables on her, offered her help and understanding; trusted her. She wouldn’t let him down now, not after she had cleared the first hurdle of accepting the things she had done and given herself to the police for punishment.

Facing Sunnydale and Buffy’s friends would be worse than her first night in prison, but she would do it. That would be her ultimate punishment, having to live with the people who had loved Buffy and knowing in her heart that every time they looked at her they wished it was Buffy’s blonde hair and green eyes they were seeing.

Angel smiled and nodded. “I knew I could count on you. Willow said that if you agreed she would need twenty four hours to gather all her ingredients and go over the spell with Wesley.”

Faith nodded. “Is there anything I need to do?”

“I don’t think so. Just sit tight for today and tomorrow and we’ll come and get you.”

“I’ll try and keep out of trouble,” she said with a wicked grin.

“That doesn’t fill me with confidence,” Angel grinned back. He was looking forward to getting her out of this place.

XxX

 

“Yes, that’s wonderful news, Angel. Well done,” Wesley smiled and gave Willow, Cordelia and Fred who were all crowded around his desk the thumbs up. “Yes, we’ll get on to it immediately.…. No, no news from Gunn yet. I’m sure he’ll be by soon though….. Willow is fine, Angel…. Have I what? No, Angel I haven’t seen Spike all day….. I don’t know, I presume he’s still asleep in his room….. no I haven’t been up to check on him…. Well I didn’t think it would be necessary…. Yes, Angel I realise that it’s Spike but….. what? If you insist I could…. Yes….. yes I know. No, I won’t, Angel…… alright, I’ll see you when you get here. Goodbye Angel.” Wesley hung up the phone with a large sigh.

“That sounded like fun,” Cordelia said laughing.

“Oh you know Angel,” Wesley gave a dismissive flick of his wrist. “He worries about everything. I suppose I’d better go on up and check on Spike like he asked though.”

“No need to check up on me, I’m not five an. I don’t need a babysitter.” Spike’s voice made them all jump. He was leaning against the reception desk lighting a cigarette.

“Do you have to sneak around?” Cordelia place a hand to her jumping heart.

Spike cocked an eyebrow at her. “I don’t 'ave to, no.”

Cordelia scowled at him then turned her back on him. “So, when does Angel get back?”

“He didn’t say,” Wesley began sorting through the books on his desk. “He may wait until dark that would be the most sensible course of action. Did you find anything on the stones in the key, Cordelia?”

“Not yet. It’s hard to do when I haven’t got a clear picture to work off. We’ve found a few possibilities though.”

“Good, at least we’re getting a start. I suppose you should put that research on hold for now and help Willow collect all the supplies she’ll need for the spell.”

“Goody, shopping!” Cordelia clapped her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. “I’ll go and get my purse.”

Even shopping with Cordelia Chase couldn’t dampen Willow’s good mood. Faith was going to help them, they’d have a Slayer on the Hellmouth again and all of Buffy’s hard work and sacrifices wouldn’t be in vain. Demons would not take over the Hellmouth so long as she had breath in her body.

Spinning on her heel her eyes landed on Spike, he was minus his leather duster at the moment and the black t-shirt he wore molded to the biceps that rippled and flexed when he moved the cigarette to and from his mouth. A hot flush washed over Willow’s entire body when those crystal clear blue eyes flickered to her face and her heart stumbled nervously in her chest.

“Good sleep?” she managed to choke out. Spike would find it odd if she didn’t speak to him and Willow had no desire to arouse his suspicions unduly.

“Fine,” Spike replied, taking a drag of his cigarette, trying not to look as though he were examining her, taking in the flush of her cheeks and sudden brightness of her eyes.

“Angel called,” Willow gestured towards the phone. “Faith’s going to help us.”

“Figured she would,” Spike said. It was the influence that was the wonderful Angel.

Did his voice always sound like that; all rich and warm and fluid like honey dripping off a stack of pancakes? Was his accent always so prominent; drawing attention to him, to his lips; and a sudden flashback of those lips cool against her skin sent another hot flush racing through her.

“Are we ready?” Cordelia, materialized at her side. “Willow? You ok?”

Willow silently cursed Cordelia. “Fine, I just remembered a dream I had last night that’s all.”

“You look a bit pink.” Cordelia stared into Willow’s face curiously.

“Just feeling a bit hot. I’ll be ok once we get outside. “ The ‘away from Spike’ wasn’t spoken, but Willow mentally tagged it on to the end of her sentence.

“Well, come on, lets go.” Cordelia gave Willow a nudge in the direction of the door and Willow happily allowed herself to be prodded along.

Spike watched Willow leave, an expression of indifference on his face, but his eyes were sharp and clear; calculating. So the witch had decided to believe her reactions to him and been some sort of dream had she? Spike blew a cloud of smoke and watched it swirl and dance in the air.

Spike himself was unsure as to what exactly had happened the previous night and he was rather curious to explore further, to see what, if anything was between him and the witch. Her announcement of being gay held no weight with him, as a demon who had lived for over a hundred years and seen and done so much nothing really surprised him and he rarely took things at face value the way the little humans did.

Last night would have unsettled Willow, hell, it had unsettled him and Spike could hardly wait to find out what happened when he drank from her a second time. A frown marred his features, it would be just like Willow, just like a human to pretend that nothing had happened and she didn’t feel anything different when he drank from her.

He hated being ignored and passed over!

Spike smiled, a slow predatory smile, she had to feed him again tonight and she couldn’t pretend forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

The magic shop Cordeila had taken her to was far beyond Willow’s imagination. The Magic Box looked small and dingy in comparison. The shop, Enigma, had two large windows at the front overlooking the busy streets of L.A and letting in the bright summer sun. There was no hiding away in dark alleys for this shop.

 

Willow had at first glance dismissed the shop as a load of old hokum upon reading the advertisements for tarot readings and spiritual churches and then spotting the dream catchers hanging from the ceiling and the instrumental CD’s on display in the corner apparently filled with the sounds of the forests and fairy’s dancing.

 

The shop improved on closer inspection. Willow discovered that as well as scented candles and choking sticks of incense there were in fact proper magical artefacts on the shelves and she found all of the ingredients that she required to do the spell.

 

Willow spotted wooden crucifixes to protect from vampires, silver necklaces and rings to safeguard against werewolves and all manner of herbs that could be used to ward of evil spirits.

 

It was probably inevitable that she noticed an Ouija board sitting on the shelf as well.

 

She was taking her time nosing through some of the books on the shelves when Cordelia called to her. “Over here, look,”

 

Willow left the books and crossed to Cordelia who was hovering over a display of stones. “This is it, Willow. These are the stones in the key,” she hissed, pointing to a tub of amber stones.

 

“Binghamite,” Willow said without looking at the label. “Or otherwise known as Silkstone or American Tiger Eye.”

 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “You seriously need to get out more.”

 

“Knowledge is power, Cordy,” Willow said patiently.

 

“Ok, so what’s the deal with these Tiger’s Eye stones then?”

 

“Well, for one they can be used by metaphysicians for communication with other worlds.”

 

“Other dimensions you mean?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And for two?”

 

“Secondly,” Willow held up two fingers. “The Binghamite in crystal healing can be used to regenerate energy flow in the body and renew cells.” She paused and glanced at the tub of stones. “Doesn’t sound promising, does it?”

 

“Not very,” Cordelia said with a put upon sigh. “I guess we need to let Wes know as soon as we get back.”

 

“Better get moving,” Willow said sadly. She would have liked to have stayed a little longer in the shop and have a really good root around. On the bright side, at least they had something to go on to decode Cordelia’s vision.

 

 

XxX

 

 

Gunn had returned by the time they arrived at the hotel, he was sitting up on the reception counter, swinging his legs and polishing up the head of an axe. He was telling a story to Fred, Wesley and Spike.

 

“Guess what?” Cordelia sang as she hopped down the steps into the lobby.

 

“What?” Fred looked up.

 

“We know what the stone are in the key,” Cordelia smiled triumphantly.

 

“Oh good,” Wesley pushed himself off Cordelia’s desk, “Gunn has found out that the demon you saw in your vision is an **Eradico demon.”**

**“Oh? Who did you have to beat up to get that information?”**

**Gunn grinned, “I didn’t beat anyone up this time. I asked Merle.”**

**Cordelia nodded, “That makes sense. He always knows everything. Little creep,” she gave a shudder.**

**“Whose Merle?” Willow wanted to know, dumping her purchases on the rounded sofa.**

**“Our informant,” Wesley explained. “He’s very useful I must admit.”**

**“And he hates Angel,” Cordelia added. “That’s why it’s best that Angel doesn’t deal with him.”**

**Willow** **noticed that Spike grinned at that last part. “So, what do we know about this Eradico demon, Wesley?”**

**“Not much, I haven’t looked it up yet,” Wesley admitted. “I was just getting on to it.”**

**“I’ll help you,” Fred volunteered and scooted into Wesley’s office.**

**“Can we help?” Willow offered gesturing between herself and Spike.**

**“Hey now,” Spike glared at her. “No need to go offerin' my help, pet. I’m not helpin' Paingel do anythin'.”**

**Willow** **took a deep breath. “Alright, Spike. You do whatever it is that you want to do, I’ll help Wesley.”**

**Spike glowered darkly. He knew very well that if Willow chose to help the ex-watcher he was stuck on his own bored and ignored.**

**“I think perhaps your time would be better spent revising the memory spell, Willow,” Wesley said. “I can help you if you like? The others are more than capable of researching without me.”**

**“But it won’t be any fun without you, English,” Gunn said hopping off the counter and thumping Wesley good naturedly in the arm. “Who’s going to explain everything to me?”**

**Wesley smiled easily. “I won’t be far away.”**

**“Still,” Gunn rolled his shoulders. “Won’t be the same.”**

**Willow** **smiled, it was nice to see the easy banter between Gunn and Wesley, it reminded her of home, of Xander and Willow suddenly realised that she hadn’t called home today.**

**Wesley allowed her the privacy of his office to make the call while Gunn and Fred took the opportunity to run out and purchase some research snacks and Cordelia updated Wesley about the stones.**

**Spike had helped himself to Angel’s stash of blood and was lounging back on the sofa relishing every sip of his pilfered beverage.**

**Tapping her foot impatiently on the mat Willow waited for Anya to pick up. She figured The Magic Box would be the best place to call.**

**“Hello Magic Box, how can I help you?” Anya’s posh phone voice caused Willow to grin.**

**“It’s me, Anya.”**

**“Oh,” Anya’s disappointment came over loud and clear. “You aren’t going to spend any money on a phone order. It’s Willow.”**

**“No, I’m not,” Willow agreed, assuming that it was Xander who was at the shop with Anya. “How is everything? Is everyone alright? Is Xander’s arm ok?”**

**“Xander’s fine,” Anya told her. “He’s had to take time off work obviously, he’s here now and wants to speak to you.”**

**“Hey Wills,” Xander sounded chipper compared to the previous night’s conversation. “Everything ok down in good old L.A? Deadboy junior behaving himself?”**

**“As much as Spike ever behaves himself I suppose,” Willow said, with a guilty little flutter in her chest. “Angel has been to see Faith, she’s going to help as Xan, I’m going to do the spell.” Willow waited for the blow up.**

**“Look, Wills, I’m sorry about last night ok? You took me by surprise disappearing like that with the living dead. I just wanna make sure that you’re quite sure about this?”**

**The corners of Willow’s mouth turned down. “You don’t think I can do the spell?”**

**“Sure you can, Willow. If my best friend says she can do it then she can. Its crazy slayer I’m worried about.”**

**“Xan, we have to give Faith a chance. She’s our best option. We can’t protect Sunnydale on our own we just aren’t equipped to do it. Here in L.A they have Angel, we don’t have anyone.”**

**“We have our own vampire,” Xander pointed out.**

**“No Xander, we do not have Spike. The chip will probably malfunction at some point or he’ll find a way to get rid of it and then he’ll leave Sunnydale and we’ll be in an even worse position. Spike helps us because he has to not because he wants to.” Just talking about Spike leaving gave Willow a cold, hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.**

**“I suppose,” Xander admitted grudgingly. “But what if she goes all psycho slayer on us again?”**

**“It’s the risk we’re going to have to take,” Willow pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Besides, I don’t think she’ll go off the rails again, Xander. Angel would never have agreed to go and see Faith if he thought for one moment we would be in any danger from her.”**

**“Don’t know why he would bother about us,” Xander muttered darkly.**

**“Because he loved Buffy and we’re Buffy’s friends,” Willow replied slightly irritated. She was somewhat gratified by the silence on the other end of the phone.**

**“Yeah,” Xander said finally. “I miss her Wills.”**

**“Me too,” she said quietly, willing herself not to cry, if she started now Willow didn’t know if she would ever stop. “We owe her this, Xander, we owe it to Buffy to make sure that the Hellmouth is guarded, that she didn’t die in vain.”**

**Xander was nodding even though Willow couldn’t see him. “You’re right, we do owe it to her.” He stood a little straighter and reached out to grasp Anya’s hand. “I’ll stand by your decision about Faith,” he said at last. “For Buffy.”**

**Willow** **couldn’t help the niggling feeling of irritation, it was just typical that Xander would agree to go along with having Faith back for Buffy’s sake when she was dead and gone, and yet he couldn’t just back her up for herself, because her idea had been a good one.**

**“Good. Then I don’t want to hear anymore about it, Xan.”**

**“You won’t,” Xander promised. “No more complaining. I promise. I’m all on board the new Slayer train.”**

**“Fine,” Willow nodded firmly. “How’s your arm?”**

**“Oh it’s alright. I’ll be out of action for a while,” he said ruefully. “But I get time off work so that’s a bonus.”**

**“You won’t be getting any bonus if you don’t hurry up and get back to work,” Anya said in the background and Willow laughed.**

**“Anything odd happening in Sunnydale? Odder than usual I mean.”**

**“We think there might be a nest of vamps at the cemetery but we’re not sure. We’re going to check it out later,” Xander told her.**

**Willow** **frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, what with your arm in plaster?”**

**“Someone has to check things out,” Xander said. “Besides, I won’t be on my own, I’ll have back up and it’s just a recon, we aren’t planning on getting into a fight with them or anything.”**

**“I guess you’re right, someone does have to check things out.” She agreed but that didn’t mean she had to like it. The idea of Xander going anywhere near a nest of vampire’s was worrying in general circumstances, never mind when he was incapacitated with his arm. Still, Willow knew that he was right and telling him not to go wouldn’t actually help matters, Xander would go anyway.**

**“Well, you be careful Mister. I don’t want anything happening to my best friend.”**

**“You know me Will’s, Mr Careful. Nothing’s going to happen, and I’ll have some info for you and psycho slayer when she gets here.”**

**“Xander!”**

**“Just kidding. I know her name’s Faith.”**

**“Do me a huge favour and remember that, will you?” Willow pleaded, she figured it would be hard enough for Faith going back to Sunnydale as it was without having Xander on her back.**

**“Yeah, yeah alright,” Xander agreed.**

**“How’s Dawn?”**

**“Missing you and the blonde demon from hell,” Xander said dryly. “Seriously Willow, what does Dawn see in Spike?”**

**Willow** **forced a laugh, cradling the phone against her shoulder she rubbed absently against the scratch on her wrist; the scratch that Spike had drunk from. “I don’t know, Xander.”**

**Willow** **wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t just lied to her best friend.**

 

“It was always me,” he moaned. “I was the one she had a crush on and now it’s the evil undead. I don’t get it. It’s Spike!”

 

“Well, he’s kinda cool I suppose,” Willow said guardedly. “He has that bad boy persona down to a T. Of course he’s had a few centuries to perfect it, and being evil probably helps in that department too.” She glanced out of the glass window in the door to where Spike was loitering around the coffee machine, pressing buttons and looking slightly lost. Willow smiled indulgently. “I guess he’s good looking too.”

 

“And his cheek bones are out of this world,” Anya added

 

Willow nodded in agreement feeling safe as they couldn’t see her.

 

“When you think about it…” Anya began.

 

“Enough! I don’t want to think about it!” Xander yelled horrified.

 

Anya’s voice came at her again. “He’s one good looking demon. Can’t deny the facts.”

 

“Sure I can. I can deny facts. Watch me denying the facts!” Xander sounded almost hysterical.

 

Willow rolled her eyes. “If all’s well and good with you guys I’ll get going and look over the spell again.”

 

“Why do you need to look over it again?” Xander sounded slightly worried.

 

“It’s a big spell, Xander. Wesley thinks I should look over it again and he’s not wrong. I mean, I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong, that I know exactly what I’m doing.”

 

“Oh come on, Wills,” Xander sounded dismissive. “If anyone knows exactly what they’re doing all of the time it’s you. You always think everything through. No stupid spontaneous acts for the Willster.”

 

Willow was illogically annoyed and insulted. She knew that Xander didn’t mean to be insulting he thought he was listing her good points, but all Willow heard was Buffy’s voice saying “old reliable”. She’d hated it back then and she hated it now. They made her sound like an old stick in the mud who was forever disapproving of fun.

 

“Thank you, Xander,” she said tightly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok?”

 

“Ok. Bye Wills, love ya.”

 

“Love you too.” Willow hung up and glared heatedly at the phone for a moment. She could too be spontaneous! There just hadn’t been much room for fun and frolics’ lately, what with Buffy’s death and Giles leaving.

 

Sighing, she left the office her lips twitching into a smile when she passed Spike who was looking at the coffee machine in much the same way she had been looking at the phone. “Would you like some help?”

 

“It doesn’t work,” Spike said defensively.

 

“Sure it does.”

 

“It doesn’t. All I can get out of it is coffee.”

 

Willow’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “Well, it is a coffee machine, Spike. What were you expecting, Jack Daniels?”

 

“Hot chocolate,” Spike said folding his arms across his chest.

 

“It doesn’t make hot chocolate, just coffee, Spike.”

 

“Just like Angel to buy the cheapest machine he could find. Loosen the purse strings a bit, mate,” he muttered.

 

Willow laughed. “We’ll be home soon I’ll make you hot chocolate then.”

 

“With marshmallows?” Spike asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, with marshmallows, you evil creature of the night.”

 

Spike glowered at her amused face. “Marshmallows don’t mean I won’t tear your throat out the first chance I get.”

 

Her smile slipped and she looked wounded. Spike had the mental image of kicking a puppy. “I suppose that decision is down to you, Spike.” She turned her back on him and started up a conversation with Wesley. A few minutes later she and Wesley headed down to the basement with her bags of ingredients and a spell book.

Spike watched her disappear into the dimness of the basement, the door clicking softly shut behind her seemed to echo loudly in his ears.

 

 

xXxXxX

 

“I’m more than willing to go along with you, Angel,” Willow said again.

 

“Its fine, Willow we’ve got it covered, you should stay here and rest, have an early night. You have that spell to do tomorrow.” Angel patted her shoulder awkwardly.

 

They had finally managed to decode Cordelia’s vision. The **Eradico demon turned out to be on a mission to cross between dimensions, probably, according to Wesley’s research to bring a tribe of Eradico demons into their world. The stones in the key both allowed him to communicate with his tribe in another dimension and regenerate his cells which it appeared would burn up while he was crossing between the dimensions.**

**Angel and his friends were now gearing up to go and stop the demon. Gunn was flexing his fingers over the handle of his axe, Cordelia and Fred both held cross bows, Wesley had the magic book and Angel held a sword.**

**They were going without her and Willow couldn’t help but feel that she should be going too, offer her magical abilities in taking down the demon. Angel however didn’t appear to want either her help or Spike’s, not that Spike had offered. Spike had simply ignored the whole thing while Willow felt compelled to help.**

**“I don’t like leaving you here on your own though,” Angel added, a small frown creasing his forehead.**

**“She’s not on her own, Bleached Blonde Wonder is here to look after her,” Cordelia pointed out. “And you don’t have to worry about leaving her on her own with him because he’s all impotent now.” She smiled brightly.**

**“Hey!” Spike yelled, his eyes flashing yellow. “I am not impotent! Do you even know what that means, cheerleader?”**

**“It means you have performance issues,” Cordelia flashed a smile at him. “And you do.”**

**“Not in that department,” Spike replied testily.**

**“That we know of,” Cordelia shot back. “Maybe you’re just completely defective these days.”**

**“Cordy, enough,” Willow spoke up and fixed the other girl with a pointed look.**

**“You always did have a soft spot for the needy, Willow.”**

**“Cordy, I’m serious,” Willow looked to Angel for support. Shouldn’t he at least be defending Spike? They were family after all and Angel did have a soul now.**

**“We’re wasting time, come on, we have a world to save,” Angel turned and swept out of the building. He caught the look of disappointment on Willow’s face as he left and Angel felt as though he had just gone down in her estimations.**

**Spike always had been a pain in the ass, and now he was making him look like the bad guy Angel thought crossly.**

**xXxXx**

**She was stood at the window when Spike slipped into her bedroom around an hour after the almighty poof had left the building. The light wasn’t on and the soft glow of a streetlamp illuminated her profile as she gazed out into the night. Spike studied Willow for a moment or two; she looked oddly vulnerable standing there at the window, almost as if she were waiting for a lovers return. His face screwed up at the very thought of connecting Willow and Angel in that way.**

**He had conveniently dismissed Tara, out of sight out of mind.**

**Spike moved further into the room automatically reaching for the light switch by the door. Her voice halted his movements.**

**“Don’t turn on the light, Spike.”**

**Spike retracted his hand and closed the door behind him. “Whatever you like,” he wandered across to the window. “What are you lookin' at, pet?”**

**“Just the sky,” she sighed softly. “Do you think Buffy can see us wherever she is?”**

**He didn’t answer immediately. A cruel, sarcastic comment hovered on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t let it pass his lips. She seemed so forlorn suddenly that he didn’t want to upset her any more than was necessary. Spike was annoyed at himself for such thoughts, since when did he care about upsetting little humans?**

**Since this particular human was going to feed him her hot, rich blood straight from the vein. Spike was a survivor before anything else and he knew which side his bread was buttered.**

**“Maybe,” he said carefully. “Probably not all the time though.” It wouldn’t do for the little witch to think her friend was watching her all the time and frowning disapprovingly down on her for feeding a vampire. That wouldn’t help him in the slightest.**

**“I think Buffy would want to check up on us now and again, don’t you?”**

**“Probably. She always had to have her nose in everythin'.”**

**“Spike,” she scolded lightly, her fingers plucking idly at the curtains.**

**Spike grinned, watching the resigned look cross her face in the window pane. Reaching out he ran the tip of his finger down the long line of her neck, the pulse throbbing against her skin mesmerising him. “I hate to interrupt your reminiscin' 'bout the Slayer and all, but I’m hungry, pet.”**

Willow swallowed nervously. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to compose herself and steady the nerves that were stretching tighter and tighter with each breath she took. “Yes, alright. Where?”

 

“Anywhere you like,” Spike replied amiably, sweeping his arm outwards.

 

Willow gazed about the room, there weren’t many options open to her. She had a little table, a chair, a chest of drawers and a bed. Considering how tired she had been following the previous night’s feeding Willow opted for the bed. She could just drift off to sleep again and hopefully not end up immersed in Spike-centric dreams.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed Willow took the small knife from the top of the dresser and pressed the sharp blade to her skin. She winced slightly at the pain, her heart beat picking up when Spike slid next to her his long fingers curling around her wrist, lifting it to his mouth and pressing his lips down against the cut.

 

Spike felt the muscles and bones in his face shift as his true face emerged, ridges popping up on his forehead and his fangs lengthening. The razor sharp tips scratched lightly at the tender flesh of Willow’s wrist and Spike had to fight with every ounce of control in him not to do what came naturally to him, not to bite down. The headache he would receive for such an act was not worth the fleeting moment of pleasure.

 

Blood; warm, lovely rushing blood, how he missed it. The pig’s swill he was forced to subside on did nothing for him. Human blood was the best it was stronger, fuller, richer it made him stronger, faster; deadly.

 

She was lovely. Delicious. Spike could taste the added zing of magic in her blood tonight. The previous night he had been so wrapped up in actually drinking human blood he hadn’t notice its magical qualities.

 

The gentle sucking at her wrist relaxed Willow. It reminded her that Spike couldn’t bite her, couldn’t hurt her no matter how much he might like to. Closing her eyes as his tongue pressed to the cut, probing and tasting and flicking erotically, Willow leant further into Spike.

 

He could feel her warm breath against his neck it sent a shiver through his body. She was so warm, always so warm and his arm slipped around her waist pulling her closer to chase the chill of loneliness away.

 

Her fingers curled through the bleached blonde locks of Spike’s hair and she leant closer into him, her head almost flopping against his. Her lips brushed his ear and she left out a faint moan. It was all so nice, oddly comforting and that hot rush of arousal was engulfing her again. There was no past, no future, her whole world at that moment consisted only of Spike.

 

“Spike.”

 

His name vibrated in his ear, and even through the haze of blood lust Spike noticed that Willow sounded almost delirious. He lifted his head from her wrist his eyes glowing yellow, his mouth smeared in her blood. Willow’s lashes fluttered and glazed eyes looked back at him. There was no hint of fear in the air no horror on her face, just a dreamy little smile; Spike was puzzled.

 

Ignoring her strange behaviour for now, he would have time enough to analyse that later; Spike returned to the more urgent matter of feeding. Her blood burst onto his tongue again and he sucked greedily; she was the most appetizing treat he had had in a long time and Spike only wanted more of her.

 

Willow was all hot; it was almost as though her skin was sizzling and she positively ached for the cool touch of Spike’s hands. Spike would cool her body while stoking the fire that already blazed inside her, burned between her legs with an all consuming flame that threatened to scorch her if Spike didn’t give her what she needed.

 

The taste hit Spike before the scent did; it thickened her blood that was rushing faster now and gave it a sort of syrupy taste which was most satisfying. A deep growl rumbled from his chest in answer; arousal, for him.

 

His own desire surged through him, his jeans uncomfortably, unbearably tight. Spike released her wrist and her hand dropped limply on to his knee. She stayed still for a minute or two the sound of her shallow breaths loud in the quiet room and her heart beat resounding in his ears, pulsing in time with his aching erection.

 

A slight tilt of his head had them temple to temple. Her mouth so close to his that each breath she took whispered across his lips.

 

“Spike.”

 

The sound was half moan half desperate plea. Spike very much wanted to fulfil that plea and the demon in him surge forward overriding any pretence of humanity when Willow licked his cheek bone.

 

He had her on her back in the blink of an eye, her legs tangled up with his and her hands gripping his arms like talons. Keeping his weight on his arms Spike stared down at her studying her face with undisguised fascination. A pink flush of arousal coloured her cheeks, her lips slightly parted in an open invitation for a kiss and her eyes, those deep green eyes were hooded from desire.

 

Willow squirmed, he was so close to her, so very close and somehow he felt ever so far away. A little voice inside her head piped up, warning her that this was wrong, that she was not dreaming yet, that this was real, but Willow silenced it with the decision that she didn’t care. How could she care about anything when she was burning up with need?

 

Her body arched upwards, easily coming into contact with his and her eyes closed with satisfaction and a low moan left her parted lips. This was it, this was what she wanted; to feel him against her. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough; but it was a start. Small fingers flexed over his arms and unable to touch Spike and hold herself up at the same time Willow let herself fall back onto the bed her hands moving over his shoulders, finger tips dragging down his chest over nipples that were hard and straining against the thin cotton of his black t-shirt.

 

Spike moaned quietly, it had been too long since he’d been touched. So long since someone he wanted had really wanted him back. Just him with no thoughts of Angelus dancing behind closed eyes. Spike halted that thought in its tracks. Dru had no place here.

 

Her heartbeat had picked up again until it was almost racing and her harsh breaths lifted her chest for his inspection. That green top she wore emphasised her breasts nicely, he had noticed that earlier. It didn’t cling exactly, rather the material moulded to her showing off breasts that were round and ripe and asking to be touched, begging for a lick or even for fangs to pierce the soft rounded flesh; Spike growled again.

 

Willow squirmed again, her body rising into him in answer to his growl. Her head fell back stretching out her neck and Spike’s yellow eyes latched onto the pale skin of her throat. Impulse was strong in Spike, necks and throats were beautiful to vampires and he lowered his head until his lips brushed over her throat.

 

He received a gasp in response and her arms flew around him, holding him tightly to her. The whispered caress of his lips moving against her skin was too much and not enough all at once; she needed more, Willow needed a lot more and her nails bit into his shoulders in desperation.

 

Spike’s mouth closed over her pulse, his tongue stroking, enjoying the taste of her. His fangs scratched almost pitifully against her neck, he couldn’t do what he wanted to, but Spike went all out with what he could do; sucking the flesh into his mouth as her low panting breaths vibrated against his cheek.

 

He was startled with the sudden cry that came from her. Spike jerked back staring at her worriedly, had she changed her mind? It took him a moment to fully comprehend what the ragged breathing and sweat beaded forehead meant until the scent hit him.

 

His scared eyebrow lifted in surprise. That’s all it had taken on his part? His human face came back and a frown marred his forehead. She had experienced an orgasm from that? Something wasn’t right, something felt off; and at the same time, it didn’t.

 

Spike sat quietly watching Willow as she settled down to sleep with a contented little sigh of, “Spike.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck confusion written all over his face. “What the bloody hell?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

When Willow woke the next morning she knew, she just _knew_ which part of the previous night had been her dreams and which had been real. Embarrassment coloured her face and Willow placed her cool hands to her flaming cheeks.

 

How was she meant to look Spike in the face after the way she had acted? What must he think of her? Willow cringed back into the pillow, she could just image the cocky grin, the sarcastic comments, the biting words that Spike would throw at her over her behaviour.

 

And she was still buzzing with a sense of Spike!

 

Where was a deep black hole to swallow you whole when you needed one?

 

Brushing her tangled hair from her face, Willow got out of bed and found herself reaching out to the wall for support, her legs felt like jelly. She touched a hand to her head which was so light it felt as though it might just float up from her shoulders. Closing her eyes tightly Willow took deep calming breaths. Spike must have taken more blood from her than she had realised for her to feel like this.

 

Steadying herself, Willow made her way to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face she stared at herself in the little cracked mirror above the sink. She looked a little paler than usual and her eyes seemed startlingly bright, but other than that she looked just like herself. What she had been expecting Willow wasn’t sure, but she felt so different that she had thought there might be an outward sign of it.

 

Squeezing some toothpaste onto her brush Willow hoped and prayed to the Goddesses that her weakened state this morning would be long gone by the time she had to do the spell later in the afternoon. She had to wait for Wesley to go to the prison to see Faith before she could execute the spell, they had agreed to do it in the afternoon to give her and Fred time to erase the police and prison files this morning.

 

She could hardly wait to start, to have something to focus her attentions on. Once she managed to get herself down the stairs, Willow thought dryly, she still felt weak at the knees as though she would collapse if she exerted herself too much.

 

Damn stupid vampire. Was it necessary that he almost drain her dry?

 

The logical side her brain told her that she was probably nowhere near being drained, Spike’s chip would have kicked in and surely she would be much weaker, as in unable to get out of bed with such severe blood loss. Still, it made her feel a little bit better to lay the blame at Spike’s door. It would hardly hurt him.

 

The hot shower she took went a long way to making her feel that she was once again in the land of the living, all she needed now was something to eat and she would be firing on all cylinders again.

 

After getting dressed Willow peeked out of her bedroom door, Spike’s room was opposite hers she knew that and she was relieved to see his door firmly shut. Holding her breath, Willow tip toed passed his door. No need to wake him up before it was absolutely necessary. She didn’t want to make him mad.

 

Willow scoffed at herself. Didn’t want to look him in the face was more like it. Oh, he was probably loving every single second of this, turning her behaviour and reactions over and over in his mind until he lighted on the perfect humiliation scenario to let her friends and girlfriend know he’d brought her to orgasm without even touching her!

 

She stopped dead in her tracks her hand poised over the banister and her mouth dropping open in shock. She hadn’t spoken to Tara since her first night here! She hadn’t even asked Xander about her during their phone conversation yesterday!

 

Slapping a hand to her forehead Willow groaned. She was such a bad girlfriend. Extremely bad. Guilt washed over her in a gigantic wave and she hurried down the stairs hoping to get a quick phone call in to Tara before she and Fred tackled the police files.

 

Sipping at her coffee a few minutes later Willow stood in Wesley’s office as the phone at the Summers house rang. She knew she had missed Tara and Dawn by now, but she could leave a message and Tara would know that she had been thinking of her.

 

The machine beeped and Willow left her message. “Hi Tara, hi Dawnie, sorry I haven’t had a chance to call but I’ve been helping Wesley decode Cordy’s vision and you weren’t at The Magic Box yesterday when I called. Hope you guys are doing ok, I’ll be home tomorrow with a slayer in tow. See you guys then. Love you.”

 

She felt rather dissatisfied with leaving a message, she would have much rather have spoken to Tara it might have eased her feeling of guilt over Spike. It rather felt like cheating on Tara even though there hadn’t been much touching of any kind. Willow couldn’t understand it. She just couldn’t get her logical brain around how she had reacted to him. She was gay for goodness sake it didn’t make any sense.

 

And how could she possibly have….. from …. Hardly anything. Another flush coloured her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands praying that Spike wouldn’t deem it necessary to question Tara’s ability to satisfy.

 

Pushing Spike from her mind, Willow left the office and joined Fred at the computer. “All sex? Set!”

 

Fred didn’t seem to notice her slip. “I’ve got the system up, but I can’t breach it. They’ve got all sorts of anti-virus, security, passwords and firewalls you could think of. Here,” she stood up to make room for Willow, “you take a look.”

 

xXxXxX

 

 

When Spike ventured down stairs a few hours later he found Willow, Fred, Cordelia, Angel and Gunn all huddled around the computer. Willow was typing furiously and Fred was reading from a book giving Willow what could have been instructions, but he didn’t understand a word of what she said so really Fred could have been saying anything.

 

Angel turned when Spike appeared, sensing the younger vampire immediately. He watched as Spike flashed him a cheeky grin and lit up one of his endless supplies of cigarettes.

 

“Got any blood handy?”

 

Angel glowered. “Asking now are you? I thought it was your style to just grab and take.”

 

Spike grinned, “You taught me all I know, Angelus.”

 

Angel stiffed, a flash of guilt illuminating his eyes. Spike wasn’t wrong. Spike was the way he was because he’d had Angelus as a mentor and Angel had to live with that. It wasn’t only the innocent he had hurt and corrupted. He had done the same thing to Spike.

 

“Help yourself,” Angel turned away from him.

 

“’Cos that will make up for everything, won’t it?” Spike sneered.

 

Pushing off from the counter he disappeared into the kitchen to pour himself some blood. It was just typical of the poof, Spike thought as he watched the microwave clock counting down the seconds, that he wouldn’t spring for the good stuff and insisted on drinking pigs blood.

 

Just one more way to torture himself for eternity.

 

“Bloody martyr,” Spike muttered darkly.

 

Gunn suddenly appeared in the doorway and headed for the fridge. “Man, my brain’s fried, I ain’t got a clue what’s going on in there.” He took out a can of coke and popped it, his nose scrunching up when it sprayed in his face. “They’ve nearly got all the files and Wes just called, he’s got his appointment to see Faith in about half an hour so we’re ready to roll when Willow is.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Chick’s got smarts,” Gunn observed.

 

“Yeah,” Spike agreed.

 

“Heard she shoved a soul up Angel’s ass too?”

 

“So I heard,” Spike took a sip of his blood wishing the boy would go away so that he could think about Willow. The situation required a great deal of thought and observation, she would have to be handled just right if he was going to get her to continue to feed him.

 

“You weren’t around for that?”

 

“I wasn’t there at that exact moment, no.”

 

“Oh that’s right,” Gunn nodded to himself. “You and that Drusilla chick had split at that point, left Angelus to the slayer.”

 

“Well someone had to kill him,” Spike said defensively “He wanted to destroy the world. Idiot.”

 

Gunn surveyed him over the rim of his soda can for a minute. “How come you wanted Angelus dead? I thought you were the Scourge of Europe, running around and slaughtering innocents together.”

 

Spike sighed, a far away look coming to his face as he let his memory wander. “Those were the good old days.”

 

Gunn snorted in disgust.

 

“I don’t have a soul,” Spike snapped. “I still like to kill the innocent. ‘cept I can’t,” he added woefully.

 

“Yeah,” Gunn frowned. “Heard about the chip. Those army guys got a lot to answer for.”

 

Spike looked surprised. “That right?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m no lover of vamps, dusted more than my fair share. Brother’s gotta do, you know.”

 

Spike nodded. He did know. He’d done a lot of things he shouldn’t have to ensure his own and Dru’s survival.

 

“Well, that’s just it. I dusted them. Gone. I’m happy to kill vamps and any other demon that’s a threat and that’s what I do. I kill them.” Gunn took a swig of his soda. “I don’t agree with letting vamps starve to death, I got a soul, I got a conscious. And I don’t want to behave like a demon.”

 

“Nice to know you’re on my side,” Spike replied dryly.

 

“Not on your side, Spike.” Gunn pushed himself off the counter and went to the door. “I’d stake you on sight man, but I don’t agree with the chip.”

 

“Just so that you know,” Spike said halting Gunn’s exit. “I’d kill you on sight too.”

 

Gunn grinned, “I’d be shocked if it was any other way. Come on, we should be ready to set up for the spell, that’s stuff I can help with.”

 

Spike finished his last drop of blood and followed Gunn back into the foyer. Fred was in the process of hugging Willow and Cordelia was hopping up and down on the spot clapping her hands.

 

“We did it!” she cried out excitedly when she spotted Gunn.

 

“And when you say “we” what you mean is….?” Gunn teased.

 

Cordelia huffed. “What I mean is Willow and Fred did it.”

 

“I’ll call Wesley,” Fred said, “let him know everything went according to plan and he can make his move. Shouldn’t we have synchronized our watches for this?” she asked as an afterthought.

 

Gunn smiled easily at her. “We can do that next time, this breaking people out of jail thing is easy, we should make a sideline out of it,” he joked and Cordelia laughed.

 

“Spike, make yourself useful,” Angel said as he rounded the counter with candles in his hands. “Help us set up the circle.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Spike snapped irritably.

 

“If you would get off your ass and help then I wouldn’t have to tell you what to do,” Angel countered.

 

Cordeila gave a long suffering sigh. “Anyone else feel like they’re babysitting?”

 

“Me,” Gunn said immediately.

 

“Me too,” Fred sent a winning smile in Angel’s direction.

 

Willow said nothing; she kept her nose in the spell book she was pretending to read, anything to keep her eyes away from Spike. The last thing she needed right now was a distraction, and Spike was definitely a distraction. She’d been just fine until he had turned up in the foyer, she had been far too busy to think about him at all, but now here he was large as life, his presence filling her senses and stretching her nerves to breaking point.

 

Spike cut his eyes in Willow’s direction but she didn’t favour him with a look. She wasn’t reading the book she held, her eyes were riveted to one spot and her shoulders were hunched and tense, almost as if she could curl into herself and hide from him.

 

At least she wasn’t freezing him and telling him he was beneath her. Even after a century Cecily’s words still hurt, still wounded him deeply; not that Spike would ever admit that to anyone of course.

 

“Spike, will you move!” Angel exclaimed exasperated. “We’re the ones helping you, you know. The least you could do is pitch in.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Spike shushed Angel with a dismissive flick of his wrist and snatched the tall white candles out of the other vampire’s hands. “Hell A’s in one hellava state if you can’t even arrange candles, Peaches.”

 

Angel glowered darkly, and waited until Spike bypassed him to complete the circle before clipping him around the back of the head and stalking off.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doin'? You can’t just hit a bloke and walk off.”

 

Cordelia who was kneeling on the floor arranging a handful of amethyst stones along the inner line of the circle of candles, rubbed at her temples. “Will you two shut up! Besides,” she shot a sneaky look at Spike out of the corner of her eye. “I thought that you of all people, Angel, being a Champion and everything would be against cruelty to dumb creatures who can’t look after themselves.”

 

Spike turned on her with a loud growl, his vampire features rushing forward as rage and humiliation washed over him. How dare this insignificant slip of a girl say those things to him!

 

“I’m ready,” Willow spoke up before Angel could react.

 

Cordelia, who had automatically shrank back from the furious vampire swallowed nervously and got to her feet brushing down her knees. “Where do you want me?”

 

“Six feet under preferably,” Spike hissed viciously.

 

“Stand there, Cordy,” Willow said “Just on the outside of the circle and hold these up.”

 

“What are these again?” Cordelia took the herbs from Willow and examined the tiny white flowers and leaves.

 

“Bacopa,” Willow said, “they help with memory loss. When used naturally they help you to enhance the memory, but we’re going to alter the properties of it with magic so that it helps with memory loss, as in actual loss of memory.”

 

“Uh huh,” Cordelia took up her stance. “And I throw them into the circle at the very end, right?”

 

“Right,” Willow said with a nod. She needed Fred next and Spike happened to be standing between them. Steeling her spine, Willow walked passed him with her eyes fastened to Fred. “If you stand here, opposite Cordy,” she took hold of Fred’s arm and guided her into position, her hands almost shaking at Spike’s close proximity.

 

Once Fred was set up with her herbs Willow sat cross legged in the centre of the circle. Angel and Gunn took up residence outside the circle on Willow’s left while Spike sidled up to her right. Closing her eyes Willow centred herself, focusing on the task at hand and shutting out everything else.

 

Willow could feel the magic stirring in her blood, feel it moving through her body, energising her, drawing out the power inside her. But it wasn’t enough, what she had in her wasn’t enough Willow could feel it. She didn’t have enough power to push the spell, to complete it thoroughly. Her mind touched lightly, distractedly on the subject of Spike wondering if feeding him was the cause, if her body was just too weak to push herself to the limit now that he had siphoned off her blood.

 

Willow could feel her magic reaching out into the area around her to find the nearest power source. All she needed was a little extra boost.

 

Spike felt the magic enter his body. It was a hot, painful and alien sensation. Power flooded him, sapping his own supernatural strength and causing him to tumble to the floor in a weakened heap.

 

“Spike!” Angel cried out in alarm as white light flashed between the fallen vampire and the witch in the circle. He hurried to Spike’s side and was checked from touching him by Gunn’s warning shout.

 

Spike could feel Angel hovering over him and through the haze of pain he could make out Angel’s worried and anxious face, but Spike wasn’t in any shape to assure the other vampire that he was alright even with the pain receding as soon as it came like the ebb and flow of the sea.

 

Panting harshly, Spike struggled onto his knees. It was a testament as to how weak and drained he felt that he allowed Angel to hoist him to his feet.

 

“Are you ok?” Angel demanded, his dark eyes narrowing as he assessed Spike critically.

 

“Yeah,” Spike hissed through his fangs which had now come out. “I think so. Dunno what that was. What happened?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Angel admitted. “I think it was something to do with Willow.” As he spoke Willow’s voice rose, reaching a crescendo, Cordelia and Fred simultaneously threw their herbs into the circle and a flash of bright light illuminated the room for a moment. It happened so quickly that Angel wasn’t altogether sure that there had been a light. “Catch her!” he yelled suddenly as Willow keeled over.

 

Gunn lifted Willow’s limp form from the floor and examined her carefully. “She’s breathing,” he confirmed. “Just passed out.”

 

“Put her on the sofa here,” Fred said, pushing books out of the way to make room for Willow.

 

“She alright?” Spike asked. He took a wobbly step forward and Angel moved with him. Spike was grateful for Angel’s pretence that he wasn’t giving Spike any support to stand. It was humiliating having to rely on Angel. He was going to throttle Willow for this!

 

“So,” Cordeila glanced around the group of people huddled over Willow. “Anyone know what just happened? Should we call Wes?”

 

“We probably should,” Fred said looking to Angel for confirmation. “We should make sure that he and Faith are alright. Shouldn’t we?”

 

“Call him,” Angel said making sure that Spike was sitting next to Willow before he moved away from him. The last thing he wanted was for Spike to collapse. Willow must have used some pretty powerful magic on Spike for him to go down like that.

 

He took the phone from Fred when she passed it to him a moment later confirming that Wesley was on the other end. “Everything ok, Wes?”

 

“Yes. Everything went smoothly, even the free falling through the third storey window. We’re in the car now.”

 

“What?” Angel’s brows scudded up his face.

 

“Well, we jumped,” Wesley said. “At least, Faith jumped, I went along for the ride.”

 

“Why didn’t you just walk out of the door? They wouldn’t have remembered who she was.”

 

Wesley was silent for a beat. “I didn’t want to take any chances?”

 

It came out more of a question than an answer and Angel grinned. “Well, so long as you’re both alright.”

 

“Yes, we should be with you shortly.”

 

“Ok good. Look, Wes, something odd happened when Willow did the spell,” Angel went on to give Wesley a run down of what had happened. “Any ideas?”

 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Wesley assured Angel. “I thought it might happen which is why I wanted you near her when she did the spell, I thought she would have latched on to you.”

 

“Latched on to me for what? What did she do to Spike?”

 

“She didn’t do anything to him exactly,” Wesley said. “She just needed a little extra power to do the spell, she wasn’t strong enough so she took some strength from the strongest person near to her. Spike might feel a little weak but he’ll bounce back quickly with his supernatural strength.”

 

“Wes!” Angel yelled angrily. “You should have told me if she wasn’t strong enough to do the spell! I wouldn’t have let her put herself in danger, we could have found another way. You can’t keep that kind of information to yourself.”

 

Spike’s head shot up and he stared incredulously at Angel before turning a worried frown on to Willow’s sleeping face. He was definitely going to throttle her if she put herself in any danger. What if she had died? He shook his head slightly, Spike didn’t want to think of Willow dying, not if it wasn’t by his hands when he could ensure she came back.

 

Wesley sighed patiently on the other end of the phone and rolled his eyes. Faith, who was sitting beside him and could hear every word Angel was saying smiled easily. It was nice to know that Angel was still Angel.

 

“Angel, she wasn’t in any danger. She had the power to do the spell just not the actual bodily strength. She latched on to the most powerful person near to her to give her the little extra power that she needed that’s all. All she did was borrow some of Spike’s strength. They’ll both be alright.”

 

Spike who could hear every word due to his supernatural hearing ability shot a sneaky look at Angel out of the corner of his eye. Peaches certainly didn’t seem too pleased to hear that Spike was more powerful than him. Spike was pleased and very curious about this new little nugget of information, after all Angel was older than he was, surely he would be stronger? Not that Spike would voice that thought out loud, it wouldn’t do to give Angel an ego trip of any kind.

 

“You’re sure about this, Wes?”

 

“Yes!” Wesley snapped. “Angel, I have to go, I’ll see you shortly.”

 

“Alright, bye,” Angel grudgingly hung up and turned his attention back to Spike and the still unconscious Willow. “She’ll be fine, she just needed a bit of extra strength to do the spell,” he told the others.

 

Spike cocked an eyebrow and gave Angel a sly, knowing look. Angel shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet Spike’s eyes. He knew that Spike would have heard the entire conversation and therefore would know he was only telling part of the story. Why Spike was supposed to be stronger than him Angel didn’t know, and he didn’t like it one bit, it gave Spike way too much of an advantage and if he knew Spike he would push his advantage one day.

 

In spite of everything that had passed between him and Spike over the years, Angel still did not want that day to come, the final head to head with Spike. The very thought of it made him sad, made him feel like a deep hole had been carved out of his chest.

 

Angel pushed the thoughts aside, it was probably best not to examine those feelings too closely, he had to admit that he was frightened of what they would mean.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
Silence stretched thick and tense between Faith and Wesley. Although he was sitting right next to her in the driver's seat Faith felt that there may as well be a big gaping chasm between them. She had no idea how to start a conversation with him or even what to say. What did you say to the man you had mercilessly tortured for fun?   
  
Faith figured she should apologise for what she had done to him. She was genuinely sorry for everything she had put Wesley through, but saying sorry did not come easy to her. People skills did not come easy to her. The only person she felt really easy and comfortable with was Angel, and if she was going to be technical about it he wasn’t even a person.   
  
It had to say something about her, Faith reflected, that she, a vampire slayer had only one person in the world she could call a friend and that was a vampire. She didn’t particularly wish to dig any deeper to the root of that scenario.   
  
“So, are you looking forward to getting out into the field again?”   
  
Wesley was nothing if not a gentleman and a decent guy. Trust him to make it easy for her, Faith thought. She almost wished that he would throw a punch at her rather than be nice to her. Violence she could deal with, she knew where she was with violence, it made sense to her. Kindness was a foreign concept.   
  
“I guess so. Hope I’m not too rusty.”   
  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine once you’re on patrol again. Your abilities are natural, instinctive in you. When you come face to face with a vampire or a demon you won’t think about what needs to be done, you’ll just react.”   
  
Faith pushed her long dark hair off her face with both hands. Encouragement from Wesley now! There was a cynical part of her that wondered if Wes being nice to her was some form of punishment, kill her with kindness and guilt. “I hope so.”   
  
“I know so. I was your watcher, Faith I know you better than you think I do.”   
  
“Is that so? Bet you didn’t think I’d end up in prison doing time for murder did you?” Faith bit out angrily.   
  
Wesley gave a long suffering sigh. “Why can’t you just take a compliment graciously without biting someone’s head off?”   
  
Faith shifted in her seat, her face was sullen when she replied. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Yes you do,” Wesley said. “But you’ve chosen not to discuss it with me and that’s your prerogative.”   
  
God damn Wesley! Faith fumed quietly in her seat. How was she supposed to have any kind of normal conversation with him with the big pink elephant sitting between them? Wesley had not broached the matter of his kidnap and torture not even when she had mentioned prison and Faith now didn’t feel able to say anything about it. She didn’t know if that was good or bad, she didn’t want to upset Wesley and push him into talking about something he didn’t want to and she didn’t really want to deal with either.   
  
Besides, would it really help anyone to rehash the past? Maybe the past was better off where it was, in the past.   
  
Not, Faith thought, that her Sunnydale past would stay where it was. She was almost certain that Xander Harris would have something to say about her return. She could almost picture him waiting at the Welcome To Sunnydale sign ready to let rip the second she set foot in town.   
  
The silence was bothering her again and since Wesley had broken it first Faith figured it was down to her to do it the second time. “So, business going ok then?”   
  
Wesley glanced over at her and smiled. “Five by five.”   
  
For the first time since Angel had visited her Faith felt herself relax and she smiled tentatively back.   
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Angel felt his muscles stretching to their maximum as he went through the motions of his tai chi work out. He found the familiar movements and stances eased his tension and frustration and helped to calm and centre him. Angel found he somehow managed to put his problems into perspective when he did his martial arts training.   
  
He lunged down on his right leg stretching his left arm out and twirling the sword he held in his hand.   
  
Today his martial arts were not working as they usually did. He was still wound tighter than a coiled spring.   
  
Wesley was on his way back, he would probably arrive within the next thirty minutes and he would be bringing her with him.   
  
It felt very different knowing he would be seeing her in his own home. There would be no pane of glass between them. They would be face to face. All he had to do was reach out and he could touch her.   
  
Angel swallowed and clasped the sword tighter, swinging around on the ball of his foot and bringing the sword down towards the floor before jabbing it forcefully through the air in an imitation of a fight.   
  
There were some things that even vampires, even champions, were afraid of.   
  
XxXxX   
  
L.A was hot and muggy, it was not the vampire’s but the humidity that would kill you Faith thought as she stepped out of the air conditioned car and stripped off her denim jacket.   
  
She stood in the driveway and stared up at the hotel. It looked rather dilapidated from the outside, the paint was cracked and peeling and there were weeds growing in massive clumps around the base of the walls, there was even some creeping vines inching their way up the walls. Still, it held an air of superiority to it, as though the building itself knew that it had once been great, a place to see and be seen. The building had once housed the rich and glamorous members of L.A.’s high society and it still had a touch of elegance about it with its sweeping lines and didn’t seem to care that the once white walls were grey and marked. It was still an impressive building.   
  
Wiping her sweaty palms on the back of her jeans Faith followed Wesley into the hotel.   
  
The foyer was large and airy, cool as a cucumber and Faith felt immediate relief from the day outside.   
  
She spotted Cordelia first. She was sitting on a sofa flipping through a magazine. As Faith came down the steps drawing nearer to Cordelia she noted a red head lay in her lap. She was surprised to realise that it was Willow.   
  
“You’re here,” Cordelia said looking up.   
  
“Yes,” Wesley said distractedly. “Hasn’t she woken yet?”   
  
“Sure she has,” Cordelia said dryly. “I just thought she’d like to lie here and use me as a pillow.”   
  
Wesley gave her a look and knelt beside Willow. He called her name softly and slapped her wrist between his hands.   
  
“Is this bad?” Faith asked, her fingers flexing nervously at her sides.   
  
Cordelia looked at Faith then, she took her in from head to toe before nodding once in what appeared to Faith to be approval.   
  
“What?” Faith demanded.  
  
“You haven’t changed. That’s good. They’ll need someone strong. I love them all in Sunnydale don’t get me wrong."But they aren’t strong. They aren’t leaders.”   
  
Faith blinked uncertainly at Cordelia. Before she could form a response a tingle down her spine alerted her to the presence of a vampire and she spun eagerly, although she hoped not too eagerly, towards Angel.   
  
The disappointment she felt upon seeing Spike showed all too clearly on her face and Spike rolled his eyes. “So, you're the Slayer.”   
  
“And you are?” Faith eyed him suspiciously.   
  
“Spike. I’m…”   
  
“Oh, I know who you are,” she replied shortly, recognition flashing in her eyes.   
  
Spike looked surprised. “You do?”   
  
"We’ve met once before, unofficially. I was wearing a different body back then.”  
  
“That so?” Spike remembered the incident well.   
  
“And Willow told me about you,” Faith said glancing again at the sleeping red head on the sofa.  
  
“Did she now?” Spike almost preened. “And what did she say?”`  
  
“Nothing good,” Faith said her eyebrows lifting at the wounded expression on his face.   
  
Spike felt as though he had been slapped. Willow had spoken about him to this girl and she hadn’t said one nice thing about him? Willow, who always saw some good in everyone had nothing nice to say about him? Spike hated that this bothered him so much, but it really did. She had said they were friends, didn’t friends like each other? Didn’t friends have at least one nice thing to say about each other?   
  
“Wesley told me about your chip. Bummer,” she offered, unsure of what else she could say to him. “Well, for you I mean. Kinda cool for the rest of us.”   
  
“I won’t have it forever,” Spike replied crossly. “I’ve killed two slayers already you know.” It was important to him that this slayer knew he wasn’t a little puppy to be led around and bossed about. He was still dangerous in his own way and would be a force to be reckoned with once again when he had this damn blasted chip out of his head.   
  
“I know, Willow told me.”   
  
“She did?”   
  
“Yeah. Boxer Rebellion where you got the scar on your eyebrow and New York where you got your duster.”   
  
Surprise showed clearly on Spike’s face. He hadn’t realised that Willow knew so much about him. “Red tell you that?”   
  
“Yeah, she read it in a Watchers Diary.”   
  
Wesley huffed. “Those are private and confidential documents. They should not have been left lying around where school children could get their hands on them.”   
  
Faith’s lips quirked into a little smile. “I’m sure Willow wasn’t broadcasting them all over school. She only told me what she thought I needed to know in case he turned back up again.” She gestured towards Spike as she spoke.   
  
“That was smart, Spike always turns back up again. He’s like herpes.” Angel stood in the doorway leading up from the basement his eyes dark fathomless pools as he watched her from across the room.   
  
“Hey!” Spike exclaimed insulted.   
  
“Angel,” Faith nodded at him, shoving her hands in her back pockets.   
  
He smiled a warm gentle smile. “Hello Faith.”   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow and looked from slayer to vampire and back again. “Great reunion there Peaches.”   
  
“Shut it,” Angel snapped, dragging his eyes away from Faith to glare at Spike.  
  
Cordelia, who had been silently watching all interaction’s finally spoke up. “How about we grab something to eat as soon as Willow wakes up? We could go to Caritas for a drink we did just save the world yesterday so we deserve a break.”   
  
“Um…”   
  
“Oh don’t be such a bore, Angel,” Cordelia interrupted before Angel could get any further. “It’ll be fun. Besides, Faith needs to learn how to interact with normal people.”   
  
Faith couldn’t help the small snigger that came out when Angel said, “She hasn’t been locked away for centuries, Cordelia. Besides, demons hang out at Caritas, they might not like a Slayer turning up.”   
  
“It’s a demon friendly bar actually, everyone is welcome,” Cordelia said with a haughty sniff. “And it’ll do everyone good. No arguments, Angel.”   
  
Angel rolled his shoulders and frowned. He had no argument to give, not when everyone was looking at him with such hopeful expressions; even Gunn and Fred who had come back from the kitchen.   
  
“Pfft,” Spike snorted. “Him go out an' 'ave fun? This is Angel not Angelus. If Angel so much as cracks a smile he 'as to spend hours torturin' himself over it. He doesn’t know the meanin' of fun.”   
  
“I can have fun!” Angel snapped crossly.   
  
“Angelus could 'ave fun. You, not so much.” Spike shook his head and made a clucking sound. “Pitiful.”   
  
“Hey, I know how to have fun,” Angel insisted folding his arms across his chest. “We’ll go out tonight and have loads of fun. All night!” he added for extra effect.   
  
Spike surveyed him closely before pulling a face and groaning. “You’re not thinkin' of goin' to a Barry Manilow concert are you?”   
  
“Barry Manilow?” Faith echoed confused.   
  
“Spike!” Angel warned.   
  
“He likes Barry Manilow,” Spike supplied helpfully, shooting Angel a mischievous look.   
  
“You just went down in my estimations,” Cordelia said firmly.   
  
“Me too,” Gunn shook his head, a teasing glint in his eyes. “And I always thought you were cool, man.”   
  
“He’s an artist,” he insisted. “The lyrics really mean something and they can be sort of pretty if you really listen to the words and I…” he paused and took in the amused faces around him. “I can take him or leave him really.”   
  
“Sounds like it,” Gunn laughed.   
  
“Well, I agree with Angel,” Fred said softly.   
  
“What a surprise,” Spike muttered popping a cigarette between his lips.   
  
Faith frowned at that comment and sent a probing look in Fred’s direction. The term cow eyes took on a whole new meaning when you looked at Fred looking at Angel.   
  
Faith’s frown deepened. She definitely didn’t like that, not one bit.   
  
  
XxXx   
  
  
Willow had been groggy when she had finally come around, her head had been light and she felt as though someone had stuffed her mouth full of cotton wool; but seeing Faith standing there in the foyer, a ray of sunlight spilling onto her hair and almost creating a golden aura around her made Willow feel that everything had been worth it. To Willow’s dazed mind Faith looked almost biblical.   
  
Things had been awkward and strained between everyone. Faith and Angel seemed to be dancing around each other almost as much as Willow was dancing around Spike. Faith was short with Fred and Fred didn’t appear overly fond of Faith. Faith avoided Wesley and Wesley kept his conversation with Faith to a minimum. Gunn was puzzled and wasn’t sure if he was to be taking sides or who was right and who was wrong so kept to himself.   
  
It was left to Cordelia to organise everyone into moving from the hotel when the sun set. She ushered them all to a restaurant where they sat at a large round table each shifting around uncomfortably in their seats while Cordelia and Gunn dominated the conversation.   
  
Willow for once was grateful for Cordelia’s oblivious and tactless tendencies. So long as Cordy had an audience she was happy to keep talking, and she did.   
  
Spike and Wesley contributed a little to the conversation as Cordelia went on and on until even she finally snapped at the end of the meal. “Ok, we’re going to Caratis now. Try to remember that it’s a bar, a place of fun, and if I don’t see people having fun I’m going to get mad!”   
  
“We wouldn’t want that,” Spike said dryly.   
  
“Angel, you promised we could have fun!” Cordelia ignored Spike and gave Angel a heated look. “You promised!”   
  
“We are having fun, Cordelia,” Angel said patiently.   
  
“This is Angel’s kind of fun.” Spike said pulling his duster back on. “Sittin' around an' broodin' is a regular picnic for him.”   
  
“Spike’s right! This is not fun, Angel.” Cordelia pointed a warning finger at him. “You better start smiling when we get to Caratis. I know you hate karaoke, and you hate people but at least try.”   
  
“I don’t hate people,” Angel mumbled as he dutifully followed Cordelia from the restaurant.   
  
It was true, he didn’t hate people Angel just wasn’t always comfortable around them. Humans were so young, so fragile. They could be broken so easily both emotionally and physically and he was always afraid he was going to cause more hurt, more pain to them than he already had as Angelus.   
  
It also didn’t help that as a vampire humans were his food supply. Drinking pigs blood was almost like being on a permanent diet for a human, one look at a bar of rich, scrumptious chocolate and the diet was out the window, it was inevitable that the will power was going to lapse and he was always afraid that his will power would lapse and he’d end up sinking his fangs into one human or another. Even those he was friends with.   
  
Sitting beside her all night didn’t help him much either. When she brushed her hair from her face, from her shoulders, it gave him the perfect view of her neck. Long and smooth with an elegant curve and rich creamy skin, it was his bar of chocolate and Angel almost wished he could just give in and sink his fangs into the ripe warm flesh and taste slayer blood.   
  
Taste Faith’s blood.  
  
Willow for her part had jammed herself between Fred and Faith and refused to be moved. She thought that would keep her safe from Spike. If he couldn’t sit next to her then he couldn’t touch her.   
  
How wrong she had been.  
  
Spike had seated himself opposite her, whether that had been a deliberate move on his part Willow didn’t know, all she knew was that she was totally and utterly aware of him. Every move he made she knew about it, and boy did he ever touch her. Not physically, but he touched her just the same. Every time he spoke, every time his eyes landed on her face Willow felt him. Each word spoken, each glance at her sent little thrilling shivers over her skin sending her mind reeling back in time and her nipples appeared to have a mind of their own, tightening into hard little buds.   
  
What the hell was wrong with her?   
  
She had successfully managed to jump into the taxi Spike was not riding in leaving him with Angel, Faith and Wesley. She had Fred, Gunn and Cordy in her taxi. She didn’t have to worry about making conversation as Fred chatted the whole way there about the last time she had been to Caratis after returning from Pylea when Gunn’s old friends had turned up trying to kill Angel.  
  
“I miss Pylea,” Cordelia said with a little sigh. “They made me a princess.”   
  
Willow was rather excited to be going to Caratis. The only demon bar she knew of was Willie's back in Sunnydale and she understood from Buffy that the place was a flea pit. She also understood from Spike that humans weren't welcome there.   
  
Caratis was something different. Humans and demons both could be found at the bar and they sang karaoke and a demon called Lorne read their futures. Willow found it all terribly interesting and could hardly wait to get there. She was reassured when Fred told her about the sanctuary spell on the bar which forbade any demon violence whatsoever.  
  
There were people loitering on the sidewalk when they arrived at Caratis and the faint strains of music could be heard through the open doorway. Willow eagerly followed Fred and Gunn down the steps which she noted had little blue lights tucked beneath the glass surface; they gave the stairway a party glow.  
  
The bar itself was bigger than Willow thought it would be and well decorated with tasteful colours and shining lights. There were tables set out around the room before a round stage where a demon with a green face and horns and red eyes was belting out a Gloria Estefan classic dressed in a red suit.  
  
He was good Willow thought, and he was enjoying himself and because he was enjoying himself the audience were enjoying themselves too. The whole place had an easy, pleasant and friendly atmosphere and Willow felt her anxiety melting away as she took the seat Wesley gallantly held out for her.  
  
From his position on the stage, even with the spot light shining in his eyes Lorne saw Angel and his friends enter the bar and take their seats. There were three people with him Lorne didn't know and he wondered if he would be able to get any of them singing, he was interested in these newbie’s.  
  
Lorne finished his song and took a sweeping bow before introducing the next singer. Bouncing off the stage and waving theatrically from left to right he made his way to Angel's table. Lorne smiled to himself, he knew the moment Angel had spotted him making his way over by the way the vampire tried to sink down in his seat. "Oh yes, you're invisible now," Lorne muttered amused.   
  
"Angel cakes!" he spread his arms wide in greeting and flashed Angel his thousand kilo watt smile. "How wonderful to see you. All of you," he added accepting a hug from Cordelia. "How are you princess?"   
  
"Oh fine, can't complain," Cordelia said with a smile. "Well, I could but what would be the point." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the table. "They never listen to anything I say unless it has to do with visions."   
  
Spike gave Angel a long look, pure amusement and mischief dancing in his blue eyes. "Angel cakes?"  
  
"Whatever you're thinking, stop it," Angel warned with a dark glower.  
  
Faith grinned and took a sip of the beer Gunn had brought her; it had been a long time since she has tasted alcohol. It had been a long time since she had been in a bar and it had been a long time, if there ever had been a time that she felt included.   
  
That feeling had been notably absent when she had last been in Sunnydale. Faith had never really felt included, a part of Buffy's group.   
  
Buffy's town.  
  
Buffy's watcher.  
  
Buffy's friends.  
  
It had all been about Buffy and even though Buffy had extended the hand of friendship to her, Faith had always felt a little resentment coming from Buffy. Buffy had always been the only slayer and then she had turned up. Suddenly Buffy wasn't special any more.   
On her part, Faith had been psyched when her powers had been activated. All her life she had been just Faith, no-one special, no-one important and just one in a long line of potentials and then all a sudden she was the slayer. The one and only in the world. The one to stand between the world and total destruction. She had been assigned to Wesley and arrived in Sunnydale only to discover that there was another slayer alive and kicking. She wasn't special any more.   
  
"How are you holding up? Are you ok?" Willow's voice broke into Faith's thoughts.   
Faith turned to look at the girl sitting on her right. She looked different to when Faith had seen her last. The fluffy clothes and mismatched colours were gone and she looked older, wiser, and a little weary of the world. She had loved and lost and Faith wasn't sure if she envied Willow that or not. She had lost things in her life, different things than Willow had but she had never loved.   
  
Her eyes, traitors that they were, flittered to Angel just as she had the thought.  
  
"Five by five," Faith replied. This was Buffy's best friend, someone she had kidnapped and threatened in the past. Faith wasn't altogether sure how to behave with Willow. She wasn't sure how to behave with anyone other than Angel.  
  
"Glad to be out and about huh?"   
  
"Beats sitting in a prison cell," Faith agreed.  
  
"I thought you did a very brave thing," Willow said and Faith could see the sincerity of her words.   
  
Faith's lips moved but no sound came out; she didn't know what to say. Eventually she responded with, "Thanks."  
  
"I should be saying that. Thank you, Faith, for agreeing to come to Sunnydale."  
  
"Glad to help." Faith smiled to take the formality out of her words.  
  
Demons sang, Lorne performed, the audience cheered and the alcohol flowed freely at Angel's table. Angel looked around the table at his friends and felt for the first time in a long time quite pleased with his lot. No dark guilty thoughts of Angelus tugging at him, just a nice relaxed feeling of enjoyment and a rather worrying feeling of contentment every time he looked at Faith. She was sitting right next to him and Angel looked at her a lot, enjoying her enjoyment.  
  
Willow sat back in her seat and covered her yawn with the back of her hand. She smiled and clapped along with everyone else as the large demon with a shell on his back rather like a turtle finished his rendition of Jerry Lee Lewis' Great Balls of Fire.  
  
"Tired, pet?" Spike's voice in her ear made her jump.   
  
When had he claimed the seat next to her? "Yes," she admitted, her head lolling slightly towards him. "That spell took it out of me."  
  
"Took it out of me too," Spike replied.   
  
Willow bit her lip. "I'm sorry about that, Spike. I didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
"You didn't," Spike assured her. "Shall I take you back to the hotel, pet, pop you into bed?"   
  
"Yes," She smiled and pushed herself to her feet. "That would be nice, Spike." She leant over and shouted into Cordelia's ear that she and Spike were going back to the hotel and slipping her hand into Spike's elbow she allowed him to lead her outside.  
  
The fresh air hit her immediately and Willow felt more than just a little tipsy. She hadn't been drunk before, Giles would never have approved and after Buffy's beer disaster the entire Scooby gang had given excess alcohol a wide berth. It was nice to let loose though and enjoy a night out knowing she was safe with Angel looking out for her. And Spike, Willow thought shooting him a look as he hailed a taxi. Spike wouldn't let anything happen to her that was why he always walked her home from her evening jobs, to make sure she was safe. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, they were friends.   
  
She smiled widely and Spike gave her a questioning look as he helped her into the back of the taxi. His question went unanswered, Willow sank back into the taxi and gazed out of the window humming lightly and patting his knee.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel Willow took off her shoes and used the banister to pull herself up the stairs. "So tired, Spike." She covered another yawn.  
  
"Lightweight," he teased amiably. "Are you up to makin' a little donation tonight, love?" he asked when they reached her door.  
  
"Oh, oh yes. I'd forgotten." The lie sounded feeble to her own ears and Willow could just imagine how it sounded to Spike, but he didn't call her on it.  
  
Spike followed her into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. She let her shoes fall to the floor with a loud thunk and crossed to the little table where the knife sat. Once again Willow made the cut on her wrist startled when Spike slipped up behind her and brought her arm across her chest to his mouth.  
  
Just the feel of his mouth on her skin set Willow to tingling all over. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth her eyes drifting shut as she leant into Spike. Spike's free arm swept around her waist, pulling her closer to him, reveling in her blood and her warmth, her quiet panting breaths and erratically beating heart music to his ears.   
  
The tips of his fingers moved over her ribs, brushing the underside of her breast. Willow arched into his hand sucking in a sharp breath when his thumb found her nipple.  
  
Spike released her wrist licking at the cut and the blood around his lips. He pressed a soft kiss against her pulse and she quivered against him. Tracing her neck with tiny butterfly kisses Spike ground against her, letting her feel his straining erection. He wanted her, wanted her so badly he felt like he was burning.  
  
The feel of him against her had the strange effect of bringing Willow to her senses and she squirmed out of his arms her cheeks flushed and her breathing unsteady. She stumbled back a few steps and fell onto the edge of the bed just managing to save herself a trip to the floor.   
  
Spike watched her carefully, anger rising up in him. He could already hear her next words telling him how wrong this was, how she didn’t want him and didn’t feel anything for him.  
  
"Does... does it always affect you like that?" Willow barely recognized her own voice, she sounded breathless.   
  
That was not what he had been expecting to hear.   
  
Spike found her eyes in the dimness of the room and walked purposely towards her. "Not always." Feeding was not always this exciting, this erotic. It had been sometimes with Dru but that was because he was sharing the kill with her. Or maybe he would find Dru afterwards and fuck as only vampires could. It was rarely the woman whom he was feeding off that brought out this kind of arousal in him. He had always been a one woman man. It had always been Dru, no-one had excited him the way Dru did.  
  
Willow shivered and swallowed, tilting her head back to see his face now that he was standing right in front of her, the bulge in his trousers evident. Later Willow told herself it was the alcohol that made her behave in such way, not that she was drunk, but it did loosen her inhibitions somewhat. Watching him as he watched her, Willow undid the buckle of his belt and slowly drew the zipper down. The hiss sounded loud to Willow's ears, but instead of injecting some reality and common sense into her all it did was fuel her desire.   
  
Spike sucked in a sharp breath at the light touch of her fingers to his flesh. He hadn't expected this turn of events.   
  
Hoped for it; yes.   
  
Wanted it; yes.   
  
Expected it; no.   
  
Her hand when it wrapped around him was warm and Spike shivered. It had been years since a human woman had touched him this way and Spike watched Willow closely, wanting to experience every reaction she had to him.   
  
Willow's eyes held Spike's, it was almost as though he were compelling her; she was unable to look away. She stroked downwards marvelling at the cool, smooth skin, how different from Oz he was.  
  
His eyes were flecked with gold and Willow realised that the demon in him was close to surfacing. Rather than frighten her the knowledge brought a sense of empowerment to her, that she could bring the demon out in a vampire like Spike.  
  
She took him in her mouth engulfing him slowly. Spike groaned, his fingers threading through her hair and his eyes closing. Her mouth was warm and moist and her tongue completely devastating.   
  
Her tongue stroked and curled and flickered drawing a low moan from him and causing his fingers to curl tighter in her hair anchoring her to him. Her mouth slid upwards, settling around his swollen head, the suckling driving him wild.  
  
She took her time with him, the act unfamiliar to her after so long away from men but she enjoyed exploring him with lips, tongue, teeth and fingers. She noted that a light scrape with her teeth caused him to rock against her and a gentle massage to the underside of him with her tongue made him quiver and jerk in her mouth and a gentle squeeze of his balls brought out a groan.   
  
Spike's head was thrown back, his human face long gone as he immersed himself in the feelings of pure pleasure she was giving him. "Willow... pet... I'm gonna..." Spike didn't get to finish his sentence; he growled low in his throat and thrust against her emptying himself into her still working mouth.   
  
Untangling his fingers from her hair Spike smoothed the red locks back behind her ear, cupping her cheek and lifting her face. Before he could say anything Willow's head jerked towards the door at the sound of voices.   
  
Angel, Faith, Fred and Gunn were back they were in the hall way calling good night to each other.   
  
Spike felt the change in Willow, her entire body tensed up and her hands dropped from his hips into her lap.   
  
Spike zipped and buckled his jeans. "G'night, love."   
  
She didn't respond as he slipped from the room, not completely disheartened; he could feel her eyes burning into his back as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud to be seen and the sun shone down relentlessly like a burning ball of fire. It was so hot that the golden sand was burning the soles of Willow's feet. Almost skipping on her tip toes she darted between the packed bodies of the sunbathers to walk on the wet sand and cool her feet. It was a blinding, scorching day and it seemed as if the entire population of L.A. had decided to go to the beach.

The water was warm as it rushed up the beach and covered her toes, white froth gurgling around her ankles. She had pulled her red hair up off her face and neck and covered herself in sun block, she could smell it on her skin, sun block always had a distinct scent. The water did little to cool her down, Willow could feel the sweat gathering between her breasts and at the backs of her knees and she walked further into the sea until the water reached her knees and lapped up to her thighs. She wasn't all that comfortable in the little denim skirt that Cordelia had leant her, Willow felt it was too short to wear without tights, but she made do and was rather glad of it in this heat.

She stood staring out over the glassy surface of the water, broken by white crested waves that rolled in from the engines of the speed boats and the water skiers and the larger boats with passengers hanging off the railings as they made their way off shore to try their hand and scuba diving or snorkeling. The horizon shimmered ahead of her and Willow found it hard to believe that there could ever be evil in the world when she was part of a day like today, with the sounds of people easy and carefree, the excited barking of dogs, the joyful shouts of children and the calling of the gulls filled the air. It was almost idyllic.

But there was evil and she fought it, during the night-time hours when the rest of America slept she ventured out into the dark to help do battle with the creatures that lived in the shadows and she would return to that life by the time the clock struck midnight tonight when she would be back in Sunnydale.

Faith arrived at her side, splashing through the water, her long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail that swung around her neck. She squinted out across the sea watching a skier cut through the water. "Hot," she said.

Willow nodded and pulled the brim of her hat further over her eyes. Being a red head she needed to ensure that she protected her skin well, she was prone to burning. She envied Faith who wore a tiny pair of shorts she had bought at a shop on the pier and a tank top, she looked hot and cool at the same time and the Audrey Hepburn sunglasses she wore just added to the overall affect. Willow wished she could feel as comfortable in her short skirt as Faith appeared to be in her shorts.

"Roasting," Willow agreed. "Cordy was right though, it's nice to have some time just for us without worrying about the end of the world and stuff. We never get a holiday."

"The downside to being friends with a slayer I guess," Faith said. "And the downside to being a slayer."

"There's a downside to everything," Willow said with a soft sigh. "Better make the most of today, we'll be in Sunnydale and surrounded by creepy hellmouth goings on by tonight.'

"Is there anything in particular going on at Sunnydale? Any specific evil reeking havoc?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary according to Xander. He thinks there's a nest of vampire's. He was checking that out last night so he'll have an update for you."

"So, you'll all still be helping then?" Faith hadn't been told anything to the contrary but she didn't know how Xander and Dawn had reacted to the news that she was heading back to Sunnydale. She couldn't imagine them hanging streamers and balloons for her.

"Yes of course, we're on your side, Faith. You're the slayer and we're here to help you," Willow assured her.

"Good to know." Faith stretched out her arms as she surveyed a large streamline yacht gliding effortlessly out to sea. "Can you imagine having a boat like that?"

"I can imagine it, yes," Willow said and sighed despondently. "Unfortunately imagination is the closest I'll ever get. I'm not sure that I would want it anyway, not forever. It might be nice for a while, having all that money, but what would I do all day?"

Faith grinned. "Spend the money?"

"That might be nice," she conceded. "But wouldn't you get bored with nothing to do all day? And I couldn't live my life of luxury knowing the danger the world was in and not help in every way I possibly could."

"We both managed to live a life before we found out about slaying and vampires," Faith pointed out.

"True, but could you really let it go now that you know? Pretend that you could walk away from slaying, that there was someone else to take your place, would you walk?" Willow was genuinely curious. She knew that Buffy had often lamented the loss of her teenage years and had frequently wished for a normal existence, she couldn't help but wonder if Faith had similar feelings.

Faith considered the question for a few minutes. Without slaying what would she be? Just another prison statistic, another young woman who had made bad choices, who had fallen on the wrong side of the tracks. Just another kid run wild and gone bad.

But having said that, she had gone to prison to make amends for what she had done, she had for all intents and purposes left slaying. True Buffy had been there to pick up the mantle and continue the slayer line, but she had still walked away from it.

"I already did," Faith said quietly.

Willow blinked in surprise, when she thought about it Faith sort of had a point. "But you didn't quit," Willow said firmly. "You took a sort of sabbatical. I could say a lot about you, Faith but I wouldn't say that you were a quitter, I'd say that you're a fighter and that's just was the world needs. A fighter."

Faith was rather touched, not many people had praised or encouraged her in her life. Accept for Angel. Faith shook her head slightly refusing to allow thoughts of Angel to creep up on her.

"Fighting's easy," Faith said after a while. "When you're in a sitch where it’s kill or be killed the fight comes out in you. Sometimes it’s harder to quit, to walk away." She wasn't particularly smart but Faith did know what she was talking about. She had walked away once before, going to prison had served a dual purpose of giving her time to deal with her crimes and heal emotionally. Now she was going to quit and walk away again. It was for the best no matter how hard it was, she would stay whole and unscathed only if she quit Angel.

Willow didn't have the chance to answer, Cordelia chose that moment to make an appearance. She held lollipops in her hands and offered one each to Willow and Faith. "Today is great!" Cordelia enthused. "We should so do this more often!"

"We live in Sunnydale, Cordy, the beach isn't the same there," Willow said ruefully.

"It certainly isn't," Cordelia agreed. "We're heading to the arcade, are you coming?"

"Yeah," Faith stepped out of the water. "There's air conditioning in the arcade."

Willow unwrapped her lollipop and followed the others up the beach. She dropped her wrapper into the bin and brushed the dried sand off her feet before replacing her sandals. There hadn't been much time for fun the last year what with Dawn and Glory and Buffy and then Giles; Willow was determined to enjoy her day of fun and do all she could to bond with Faith. Once she arrived back home Willow had the feeling that her day at the beach would fast become a distant memory.

She popped her lollipop into her mouth and it came rushing back to her like a screaming banshee; something that wasn't a distant memory; Spike. He was very definitely living in the present, he was right there at the forefront of her mind no matter how much she tried to push him away.

A sudden hot flush swept Willow's entire body and it had nothing to do with the heat from the sun.

What had she done?

Closing her eyes against the mental picture Willow pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead as though she could physically push the image away.

"Willow, come on!" Cordelia called from up ahead where she was standing in the doorway to the arcade.

Willow rubbed at her chest nervously, she couldn't bring herself to go into the arcade and stand around playing games when her mind was spinning like a wheel on a race car. "I think I'll go for a walk instead," she gestured behind her to the long wooden pier. "I want to enjoy the sun while I still can," she hastened to add when Cordelia lifted her eyebrows quizzically.

Cordelia nodded. "Alright, we'll be in here for a while I expect so come and find us when you're done."

"I'll see you in a little bit." Willow turned away and Cordelia slipped into the cool arcade.

Willow wandered down the pier where people lounged on freshly painted benches and children stood on the binocular stands peering out to sea. There were stalls selling pop corn, fizzy drinks and cotton candy, burger stands filling the air with the scent of fried onions and a gathering of old men at the end of the pier fishing.

She paused to browse a stand of picture post cards and novelty shot glasses and t-shirts aimed at the holiday makers taking in the strange accents all around her. L.A. was filled with tourists.

Adjusting her hat lower over her eyes Willow moved further down the pier weaving her way between the crowd until she came to a spot where she could lean on the railing. There were a couple of young boys in the sea below her, they were on surfboards and were trying to shoot the pier, Willow watched them without any interest, raising her lollipop to her mouth. As soon as she felt the icy coldness against her lips everything around her disappeared as Willow was flung back in time to the previous night; the only thing in her world was Spike.

She could see him in her minds eye as clearly as if he was stood in front of her now with a look of pure bliss on his face and his eyes flecked with gold. The lollipop melted away and she could almost feel him in her mouth again and the scents of fries, hot dogs and sunscreen evaporated to be replaced with whisky and smoke and something that was pure Spike.

Finding herself suddenly experiencing a dull ache in the centre of her body, Willow panicked and violently threw the lollipop into the choppy water below. Gripping the railing until her knuckles turned white Willow took deep claming breaths. She was gay, she was in a loving relationship, she loved Tara; she had no idea what was going on with her.

"Oh God," she groaned and closed her eyes tightly.

Would Spike deem it necessary to announce her betrayal to everyone once they returned to Sunnydale? He had told her time and time again that he wasn't her friend, that he would kill her if he ever had the chance again, he didn't have a soul and that made him evil, there was no way to judge what Spike would say or do. Spike was a loose cannon, a wild card, totally unpredictable; he did whatever most appealed to him at any given moment.

Willow groaned again, she had become the one person she had sworn she would never become, she had turned into the cheater, the adulterer. She had cheated on Tara and Willow couldn't, as much as she would like to, make some technical plea about it not really being sex due to the fact that she and Spike hadn't.... she shied away from even thinking the world.

She was a cheater.

She was a scarlet woman.

She couldn't stop picturing Spike's blissful expression.

"Agrr!" Willow pressed the heels of both hands to her forehead a feeling of total despair washing over her. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was hurt Tara.

xXxX

Spike lay propped up in bed, smoke curling lazily from the end of his cigarette. The shadows lengthened across the floor as the sun sunk below the horizon, it wouldn't be long before he would be behind the wheel of his beloved Desoto heading back to Sunnydale with a slayer. He would be taking a slayer back to the hellmouth to fight evil. There was something radically wrong with this picture but Spike couldn't bring himself to care.

He couldn't worry about anything, in fact he couldn't bring himself to think about anything else other than Willow. Willow's hot, moist mouth. Her flickering tongue, her lips wrapped around him and the intense look in her eyes when she looked at him. Spike felt a tingle run down his spine and his face shifted, his fangs coming out as he remembered how she had held eye contact with him. She had been with him the whole time.

A low annoyed noise vibrated in the back of his throat when Spike suddenly realised that the main thing wrong with returning to Sunnydale was not the slayer but that pasty faced Glinda. She would be there hiding behind her straggly hair and stuttering and stammering until he wanted to rip her tongue out. Until now he had never really had any feelings towards Tara, she was just there, a pale imitation of a human being who had the tendency to annoy him with her whispering and stammering, but now he actively disliked her, she had what he wanted.

Spike's fangs flashed in the murky light, not for long though. It was a two birds with one stone situation really so Spike couldn't be too down about it, he'd get rid of Glinda because she was bound to leave when Willow ended things with her and then he would get Willow.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and smiled, he liked situations where he was guaranteed to come out the winner.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

When Spike wandered into the foyer it was to see Willow kneeling on the sofa making little hissing sounds with Fred behind her rubbing something into her shoulders. Quickening his pace Spike tried not to look as though he were in a hurry to find out what had happened as he came abreast of the two girls.

 

“What’s goin' on?”

 

“Willow’s burnt,” Fred said sympathetically.

 

Spike’s brow furrowed. “Flame throwing demons?”

 

Fred looked amused. “No, just the sun. We were at the beach all day.”

 

Cordelia arrived with a tumbler of water and some tablets. “Here you go, Willow.”

 

Willow took them gratefully. “Thanks, Cordy.”

 

“Are they goin' to help?” Spike asked, eyeing the tiny white capsules dubiously. He wasn’t that well versed in human medication and he couldn’t see what those two tiny things were going to do to help Willow.

 

“No not really, but I thought it might be fun for her to take them anyway,” Cordelia snapped.

 

Spike scowled. “Don’t get sarky with me, cheerleader.”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions then,” she retorted.

 

“They’ll help with her headache,” Fred said. “Oh, I have an idea,” she smiled brightly. “Spike, why don’t you rub the after sun on Willow? Your hands will be much cooler than mine and that might help.”

 

Spike noticed Willow tense at this suggestion, she had been very careful to keep her eyes downcast and not look at him at all, but she couldn’t hide her discomfort from him. He made sure to grumble about it but held out his hand and Fred up ended the bottle tipping a generous amount of white cream into his palm. He decided right then that he really liked Fred, the little bird had good ideas.

 

Taking Fred’s place behind Willow he let his fingers run across the red skin of her back his scarred eyebrow lifting in surprise at the heat. Willow winced and Spike was immediately contrite. “Sorry, pet. Looks bad.”

 

“It is. It hurts,” she complained, gripping the back of the sofa and sucking in a sharp breath at the touch of his fingers. It did hurt, the back of her neck felt as if it was on fire, the skin was tighter than a tambourine, and the first touch of Spike’s fingers sent a rush of heat through her entire body. Willow swallowed nervously, she wished there was a way of stopping this but she would have to give an explanation to the others if she asked Spike to stop. Besides, she didn’t want Spike knowing that he could affect her in such a way.

 

“Shh now, love, it’ll soon ease,” Spike soothed, gently placing his palm flat to her back.

 

Willow couldn’t help it, she groaned softly. Sweet release. His hand was doing wonders for her burning back just gently moving from one shoulder to the other. It didn’t even occur to Willow that he wasn’t applying the after sun which was supposed to be the sole reason for him touching her.

 

“Alright, pet?” he asked after a few strokes to her back.

 

“Humm. So good, Spike.”

 

Spike’s lips twitched into a smile, his girl didn’t need all this new fangled cream and tablets and such, she just needed good old Spike to make her feel better. He noticed the tension easing out of her body as her shoulders slumped and she relaxed under his hand. “That’s it pet,” he murmured.

 

His voice was a soft purr in her ear and Willow sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself go, enjoying the feel of his hand, large and cool and infinitely soothing. It was strange for her to experience Spike like this, he was generally full of insults and bluster. But he could, she was discovering, be rather kind when the fancy took him. A nice streak in Spike was going to register him a lethal combination, after all it should be illegal to look the way he did and have that annoying as hell but still oh so sexy persona as well as the ability to be generous.

 

She shivered slightly, gooseflesh popping up on her arms. She was aware of Spike in every single cell in her body and she ached for more of his touch; to feel his hands in other places that she certainly shouldn’t be thinking about. But Willow’s thoughts persisted and her memory stirred recalling the feel of him under her hand.

 

Her cheeks coloured a deep crimson and she sucked in a sharp breath. This was not good. This was Spike, he was a vampire, he was evil, he was unequivocally male!

 

Willow bit her lip and steeled herself against Spike. “I’m alright now. Thanks Spike.”

 

“I haven’t put this gunk on you yet. Keep still an' let me finish,” Spike’s voice was mild, betraying the raging lust that bubbled just beneath the surface. He understood Willow’s sudden demand that he leave her be, it was difficult for him to be satisfied with mere innocent touches and he knew that Willow was becoming just as uncomfortable and frustrated as he was.

 

Willow grit her teeth. “Ok.”

 

She couldn’t wait to get back home to Sunnydale where everything made sense. She couldn’t wait to get home to Tara.

 

xXxXxX

Angel stood outside in the garden leaning on the railing just taking in the night air. He liked the little garden it always calmed him to come out here and just sit. The fragrant flowers and leafy bowers sometimes reminded him of the hillsides of Ireland. There were some things that even a hundred years could not diminish in his memory.

 

The door behind him squeaked open and Angel felt the presence of another person; a slayer.

 

“Looks like you’re going to be down a few team members tonight,” Faith said conversationally, leaning on the railing next to him.

 

Angel gave her a quizzical look.

 

“Gunn’s burnt his feet and Wesley thinks he has mild sun stroke,” Faith clarified for him. “Maybe a day off from fighting evil wasn’t the best idea Cordelia ever had.”

 

“There’s no impending doom on the horizon, not that I’m aware of anyway,” Angel said, his eyes running down the long, bare expanse of leg Faith was showing. She was still wearing her little shorts and Angel liked them. He _really_ liked them.

 

“We’re heading back to Sunnydale now that Spike’s up and about. Willow and I just have to change.”

 

Angel sighed quietly, perhaps it was for the best that Faith was leaving L.A. it made his life easier if she wasn’t around, a constant temptation.

 

Guilt speared through him and Angel turned away from her to look up at the sky. Buffy was hardly cold in her grave, she had died to save the world and he was lusting after her replacement. A woman Buffy herself had no liking for and had at one point wanted to kill.

 

He didn’t know what that said about him, nothing good he knew that much. What kind of man was he? Angel stopped himself with that last thought, he wasn’t a man, he hadn’t been a man in a long time. Now he was a demon, soul or no soul, he was still a demon, a creature of the night and he should have learnt his lesson by now; do not get emotionally involved with humans. It never worked out the way he wanted it to. It didn’t work out with Buffy and there was no reason to think it would be any different with Faith.

 

That didn’t stop him wanting though. It didn’t stop him yearning for the woman standing next to him. The only woman who had ever really understood him.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Angel promised, giving her an encouraging smile. “And if you ever need anything I’m just a phone call away. I can be with you in a matter of hours.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Faith smiled and nudged his shoulder with her own. It was lucky for her that neither of them were very good with showing emotions. “Well, I guess I’d better go up and change then.”

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t have more time to, you know, talk and catch up,” Angel said, his mouth dipping down at the corners.

 

“Hey, next time,” Faith held her arms out. “There’s always going to be a next time.”

 

Angel nodded his agreement. “Next time.”

 

As she turned to go back into the hotel she brushed against him, and in that movement Angel could really smell the salt of the sea on her skin intermingled with sun screen and sun. She smelt like summer time, like summer days. Days he hadn’t seen in centuries and would never see again.

 

She was human, all warm and alive and she belonged in the day time. He was a demon, all cold and undead and he belonged to the shadows.

 

Add to that the fact that she was a vampire slayer by trade and he was a vampire himself and it really didn’t bode well for a successful relationship.

 

Why didn’t he learn his lesson the first time round? Things had gone all to hell with Buffy and Faith would be no different.

 

But, a traitorous little voice sounded in his head, Faith was vastly different to Buffy. Faith could understand the darkness in him, she had touched the darkness herself and understood the pain, the heartache, the guilt that came from it. Buffy was good through and through, the darkness did not call to her the way it did to him, it did not seduce her the way it did Faith.

 

There were parts of him that Buffy could never understand, parts of him she could never love because they would terrify and disgust her if she knew about them.

 

Faith was different.

 

Guilt rested heavily on his heart. Angel couldn’t help but feel that he was being disloyal to Buffy, to her memory, to her love for him and their love for each other.

 

Angel followed Faith into the hotel he would have plenty of time to brood about the two slayer’s in his life later. For now he just wanted to enjoy his last few minutes with Faith and say goodbye to Willow.

 

xXxX

 

 

It was quiet in the Desoto the only sound was the even breathing of Faith and Willow and the steady beating of their hearts. It set Spike’s teeth on edge. He didn’t put the radio on though, Willow was asleep face down on the back seat. Her headache had gotten worse and Faith had suggested that lying on the back seat would be easier on her back and shoulders than sitting up in the passenger seat. Willow had agreed, partly because she generally agreed and partly because it kept her away from Spike.

 

Spike and Faith had talked a little, knowing only stories about each other they were able to clear a few things up about the past. Spike felt rather comfortable with this slayer and the more he learnt about her the more he understood Angel’s undisguised fascination with her.

 

Faith had a dark side, not just a streak but a complete side. It was a side she had given into, tasted and Spike wasn’t altogether sure that she wouldn’t go back to it. At the moment she was being a good girl and trying to make amends, but being good was only interesting for so long. He had grown bored with it and desperately wanted to return to the dark side where he belonged.

 

He glanced at the rear view mirror, Willow’s reflection greeted him. She looked peaceful, completely untroubled lying on the back seat of the car, Spike knew that wouldn’t last. As soon as she arrived back home they would all be looking to her for instructions again. They would all expect her to know what to do. At least she had Faith now to help her share the load, although he didn’t know how much help Faith was going to be. He couldn’t see old Chubbs taking orders from a slayer who wasn’t his precious Buffy.

 

If he had to work with and get on board with a slayer Spike felt he could handle this one much better. Faith was far from holier than thou, an attribute in Buffy that really pissed him off. She could claim to be all good and nice and yet she had treated him abominably! Chained him in the bath tub like a dog who wouldn’t keep still for his bath she had! Spike still burned with humiliation when he remembered his treatment at the hands of the slayer.

 

He glanced at Willow again, she had been nice to him, shown him kindness and now he knew why. All this time Willow had been harbouring secret feelings for him. It was a wonder he hadn’t noticed before, he was good at spotting other people’s weaknesses, but then, hidden feelings for him would have been the very last thing he would have expected to find. Especially in Willow.

 

It was a pleasant discovery.

 

As he watched her Spike noticed a little smile creeping up at the corners of her lips and she let out a blissful little sigh and wiggled. Willow’s fingers suddenly grasped the edge of the seat and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

She squirmed again and gave a little moan. It wasn’t loud enough for Faith to hear as she kept her eyes on the window watching the cat’s eyes at the side of the road, but Spike heard it. His eyes narrowed and he stared harder at the reflection, he was pretty sure that her cheeks were pinker now than they had been before, she moaned again and flexed her fingers.

 

Spike inhaled hard causing Faith to glance at him in confusion. “Something wrong?”

 

“No,” Spike shook his head as his body reacted instantly to the scent, so light and new that he couldn’t catch it unless he concentrated; arousal, from Willow.

 

Willow moaned and twisted on the back seat, Faith heard her this time and leant between the seats to touch Willow’s arm. “Red, you alright?”

 

Willow’s eyes fluttered, she was still in the throes of a dream, but she was awake enough to know that the hand touching her didn’t belong to Spike. She had that slight confusion between sleep and awake where she remembered her dream in all its naked glory but she wasn’t completely sure that it hadn’t been a dream.

 

“Look out!” Faith yelled, bracing her arms on the dash board as Spike drove straight into the Welcome To Sunnydale sign. “Are you blind?”

 

“Nope, just tradition,” Spike said with a grin.

 

“What? What’s happening?” Willow jerked, now fully awake in the back seat and blinked rapidly. “Spike?”

 

“Sorry, pet,” Spike manoeuvred the car back onto the road. “Just arrived in Sunnyhell.”

 

“You ran over the sign again, didn’t you?”

 

“Yep,” he grinned and Willow rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

Struggling into a sitting position she rubbed at her eyes, they were still itchy and scratchy. “I’m sorry, I can’t believe I slept all the way back.”

 

“We managed alright without you,” Faith said. “There’s not much that can happen in a Desoto that looks like a junk shop.”

 

“Hey now, don’t go knockin' my car or you can get out an' walk.”

 

Faith smiled sweetly. “Whose gonna make me?”

 

Spike glowered. “No need to get personal, slayer.”

 

A few minutes later they pulled up outside the Summers residence. There was a light on the in the window and Willow guessed that Xander and Anya would be over awaiting the arrival of the new slayer. She squeezed Faith’s shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. “Don’t be nervous.”

 

“I’m fine,” Faith lied and got out of the car. “I don’t get nervous.”

 

“Good to be back,” Willow said giving the house a fond look. “Don’t forget your bag, Faith.”

 

Faith froze, her hand on the car door, she had bought a few necessities in L.A. so she had a small bag of stuff, but she hadn’t been expecting to unload it here, in Buffy’s house. She had assumed that she would find herself a little flea pit of a motel to bed down in.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your bag,” Willow repeated as she headed for the front door. “Don’t forget it or Spike will drive off with it and sell everything you own.”

 

“Stop messin' up my side line, Red.” Spike hauled the bag out of the back seat and threw it across the bonnet to Faith.

 

“Why do I need my bag?”

 

Willow paused and turned on the bottom step to look over her shoulder. “It has all your stuff in it, stuff that you’ll need.”

 

“Well yeah, but I’m not staying here, am I?” An apprehensive looked crossed her face as Faith stared at Buffy’s home.

 

“Of course you are, where else are you going to stay?” Willow asked patiently. “You don’t have any money to rent somewhere and I don’t have any money to loan you. Unless you were planning to crash at Spike’s crypt?”

 

“I’m not runnin' a homeless shelter for Slayer’s I’ll 'ave you know,” Spike complained as he came up behind her. “I like my privacy.” He gave her a long, meaningful look, but Willow wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were on Faith.

 

“Faith?”

 

Faith took a deep breath and hoisted her bag on her shoulder. “I just didn’t realise that’s all. I didn’t think about it really. Sure, this is fine. Five by five.”

 

Willow nodded happily and pushed open the front door. “We’re here!”

 

“Willow!” Dawn gave a joyful shriek and bounded out of the den to give her a hug.

 

“Hey, Wills,” Xander appeared next with Anya behind him. “How was L.A.?”

 

“A complete success,” Willow said happily. “You remember Xander, don’t you, Faith?”

 

“She should do,” Spike said leaning against the banister and high fiving Dawn. “She can’t possibly have met someone else as moronic as he is.”

 

“Shut it fangless!” Xander scowled.

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Faith said and nodded at Xander who was eyeing her warily.

 

Anya linked her arm through Xander’s and glared at Faith. “Just so that you know, Xander’s mine now. I’m the only one he’s allowed to give orgasms to and don’t you forget it.”

 

Spike snorted, “She’s an ex demon an' 'asn’t quite got the hang of communicatin' with people yet,” he explained to Faith.

 

“Right,” Faith pulled a face. “He’s all yours, been there, done that and I’m not in a hurry to go back there.” She was secretly pleased with Xander’s red face.

 

Spike was also pleased with Xander’s red face. Anyone who put chubbs in his place was alright by Spike. He watched Willow close her eyes and sigh heavily. He wished she would look at him, just once. Just one little look that was for him alone and he despised himself for the feeling. He wanted her, of course he did, Spike wanted Willow under him, wanted to hear her scream his name, wanted to feel her all wrapped around him; and he couldn’t convince himself that was all he wanted from her. Willow wasn’t the casual sex type, the feelings she must have for him had to run deeper than that, otherwise she would never have allowed things between them to go as far as they did in L.A. Willow just wasn’t the type.

 

“Sweetie, your back!” Tara appeared in the door way leading out to the kitchen. She smiled a brilliant smile that even Spike was grudgingly forced to admit lit up her face until she became almost pretty.

 

“Just got here,” Willow moved forward with her arms outstretched and hugged Tara tightly. “I missed you baby,” she whispered in Tara’s ear.

 

Willow spoke so quietly that only Spike with his supernatural hearing picked up the words and his heart plummeted somewhere down around his toes and a sharp pain stabbed at his chest as he watched his girl press a soft kiss to Tara’s cheek.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

After giving a proper introduction of Tara to Faith, Willow was all business and settled down in the den to listen to Xander’s account of the vampire’s in the cemetery.

 

“Definitely a nest there,” Xander was saying, leaning forward over his knees. “Even without my plaster I wouldn’t have tried to take them on my own. You got here just in time.” Xander begrudgingly admitted Faith’s uses. He couldn’t forget how she had used him, what she had done to Buffy, how she had betrayed them all and even tried to bring Angelus back.

 

“Guess I’ll head out and check it out,” Faith stood up, eager to be out of this house, the tension was driving her nuts. Anya kept sending her what she assumed were warning looks to stay away from Xander, he made it perfectly clear he was only speaking to her because he had to, Tara was silent and examining her like a specimen in a jar and Dawn glowered darkly from the corner where she stood beside Spike.

 

Willow stood up and went to the weapons chest. “That’s a good idea, the sooner you get back into the swing of things the sooner the demons know they have someone to reckon with. It might be a good idea if we split off and come at the nest from both sides. If I…”

 

“Hold on there, Red, you aren’t going anywhere,” Spike stepped forward a determined look on his face.

 

Willow stared at him stupidly for a moment. “What? Why not?”

 

“Because of your shoulders. You can barely move.” Spike plucked the stake out of her hand. “You’ll be more of a hindrance than a help,” he added coldly, satisfied with the hurt look on her face.

 

“He’s right, Wills, as much as it pains me to say it,” Xander agreed. “We’re the invalids right now, give it a day or two and you’ll be back in the field again. Until then Tara can take your place.”

 

“M…me?” Tara looked up wide eyed.

 

“Good idea,” Spike said offering Tara a stake. “You can go with me an' ex demon over there can tag along with the Slayer.”

 

Spike had never seen Tara fight, he would hazard a guess that she would be absolutely useless and probably end up getting herself killed. That was hardly his fault, he couldn’t be expected to kill demons and watch out for the girl at the same time. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. He smiled, he liked that idea.

 

“Well….” Willow began only to be cut off by Anya.

 

“I agree. I don’t see why Tara always gets to stay behind where it’s safe when the rest of us risk our lives fighting evil. It’s about time she pulled her weight a bit. Right, Xander?”

 

“Anya," he groaned with his head in his hand.

 

Anya huffed aware that she had made a mistake but not sure exactly what it was she had done.

 

Spike was enjoying himself immensely. Anya was always guaranteed to help his cause with her thoughtless comments. “Shall we go then, Slayer?”

 

Faith shook her head with disbelief and took a stake out of the weapons chest. “Yeah, let’s go.” She strode from the house with Anya trailing after her. Xander hurried to catch up with her and give her a parting kiss. Anya brightened considerably after that.

 

Tara said a quiet goodbye to Willow and shuffled along behind them, tucking a stake in her belt and holding tightly to a gun of holy water, her fear was tangible and Spike revelled in it. At the door Spike paused to look back at Willow who was stood in the hallway with Dawn.

 

“Be careful, won’t you, Spike?” Dawn’s face was anxious and she clutched her hands together tightly.

 

“Always am, Niblet.” Spike assured her. He closed the door smartly behind him.

 

A moment later the door opened again and he heard Willow calling his name. Spike spun round, hope alive in his chest as Willow came down the steps towards him. “You’ll look after her, won’t you, Spike?”

 

Spike’s face hardened, his jaw clenching so tightly that his teeth ground together. He was incensed. “What?”

 

“Tara,” Willow said, “You’ll look after her, you won’t let her get hurt.”

 

“Oh no,” Spike said snidely. “I’ll protect her with my very life, shall I, pet? I’ll let vampires run amuck, let them rip out the throats of the innocent and' bathe in their blood if I have to, so long as stutter girl is safe an' sound it will be well worth it.”

 

Willow gaped in utter shock. “Spike?”

 

“Wouldn’t want anythin' to happen to her would we,” Spike continued, his face set in hard lines. “After all, she means so much to you, doesn’t she pet?”

 

His words hit home as Willow knew they were meant to and she flushed, her eyes dropping to the ground. Her stomach muscles fluttered and she caught her lip between her teeth. She should have known better than to think Spike would just let recent events go without some sort of comment. Would he really tell all and humiliate her and destroy her relationship with Tara?

 

Fury was boiling away just beneath the surface of Spike’s cool and uncaring façade. What was it about him that made him so completely replaceable and disposable to women?

 

“Please,” Willow lifted her head to look him in the face, her eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Spike.”

 

Spike relented, perhaps he was being a little bit unreasonable; after all they had only just arrived back and there had been no time for Willow to speak to Tara alone to end things, to explain she had feelings for someone else. It would be hard on Tara to hear that Willow was leaving her and for a man into the bargain. He knew what it was like to loose a love, Willow knew what it was like and she would want to make it as easy on Tara as possible.

 

“Alright love,” Spike said softly. “I’ll watch out for her.” He was a bloody sap when it came to the women in his life. But Willow would appreciate it and she might want to show him just how much; a wicked grin crept over his face at the thought.

 

The grin when it came was so unexpected that Willow was caught off guard by her violent reaction to it. She swallowed nervously and squared her shoulders, determined to keep her hands at her sides where they belonged. What was it about Spike that suddenly had him affecting her in such a way?

 

“Th…thank you,” Willow could barely get the words out her throat was so tight. He gave her another grin before walking away, his black leather duster billowing out around his ankles. “Oh God, oh God,” she groaned quietly as she climbed up the steps and went into the house. Willow didn’t know what to do or what to think, every part of her just wanted to go after Spike, make sure he was safe, hold on to him tightly so that he could never leave.

 

It was Buffy and Giles, Willow decided, she had lost both of them so recently and in such quick succession to each other that she must be experiencing some sort of fear of abandonment, and as Spike was the logical one of her friends to up and leave that was the reason she was suddenly worrying about loosing him.

 

Willow was honest enough to admit to herself that she wouldn’t have gotten through the last few weeks without Spike. He had been her rock, always present, never judging or demanding anything from her; in fact, Spike had been there for a lot longer than that, over the last year she had grown used to him being around.

 

Dawn’s voice pulled Willow out of her musings. “What did you say?”

 

“I said, where is Faith staying?” Dawn repeated, eyeing Faith’s bag suspiciously.

 

“Oh, well, here, Dawnie, where else would she stay? I thought that maybe you might like to move into Buffy’s room and Faith can take yours.” Willow knew the second the words were out of her mouth that she was going to have a fight on her hands by the way Dawn’s jaw set and her eyebrows rushed together in a furious scowl.

 

“I don’t want her here! She tried to kill Buffy. I don’t want her in Buffy’s home!”

 

Willow pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel her headache returning. “Dawn, she doesn’t have anywhere else to go, and we asked her to come here to help us. The least we can do is offer her a place to stay.”

 

“The least we can do!” Dawn exclaimed incredulously. “She’s the evil one!”

 

“She’s not evil, Dawn. She’s human and human’s make mistakes,” Willow said patiently.

 

“Oh,” Dawn folded her arms across her chest, tears forming in her eyes. “And I suppose that I wouldn’t know about that because I’m not really human.”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Willow hurriedly tried to apologise but Dawn brushed past her and scurried up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

 

Xander peered at her from the sofa. “She’s just upset, Wills, she’ll come round. But she does have a point.”

 

“Xander, you promised you would get on board with Faith,” she reminded him through grit teeth.

 

“I am on board. I get why she’s here, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it, or like her.”

 

Sinking down into the nearest arm chair Willow closed her eyes and wished for a little bit of peace and quiet. She heard Xander moving about the room, listening to the sound of his feet on the carpet she determined that he had gone to the kitchen. She listened to the fridge door opening and closing and a few seconds later he was back with a bottle of water in his hand.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled gratefully at him.

 

“It doesn’t feel right, does it? Sitting here I mean, when all the action is going on out there without us.”

 

“They’ll be alright,” Willow said quietly. “They have Faith and Spike with them.”

 

Xander snorted. “The rogue slayer and the evil undead. Doesn’t that just fill me with confidence.”

 

Willow chose to ignore him.

 

XxXxX

 

Adrenaline was pumping through Faith and she basked in it, used it to add extra power to her muscles as they bunched and tensed with every punch and kick to the vampires around her. She felt alive in every single cell in her body, something she hadn’t felt for the longest time.

 

She spun on her toes, her leg kicking out at precisely the right angle to send the vampire she was fighting straight into a nearby tree. He hit the trunk hard and slid to the ground where Anya drove her stake into his heart and he exploded in a cloud of dust.

 

Xander had been right, there had been a nest of vampires at the cemetery and they were outnumbered. But she was a slayer and Spike was an old vampire, he was strong and experienced and Faith admired his form as a fighter and decided she wanted to keep him on side as long as possible. Fighting Spike did not appeal to her, he was quick and sharp and a momentary loss of concentration against him would mean her life.

 

Together, they held the vampires off long enough that Anya and Tara could stake the fallen and Tara’s gun of holy water came in rather useful when one vampire had her by the neck and Faith was unable to wriggle free and fend off another trying to get to her throat all at the same time.

 

Some of the younger vampires had turned tail and run as soon as they realised that Faith was a slayer, but the older ones wanted to make a name for themselves and killing a slayer would do that. So would taking down Spike, a.k.a William the Bloody, Scourge of Europe. Spike’s name and reputation preceded him.

 

Spike was enjoying every second of the fight. He loved to fight, violence made him feel alive and as he could only fight with demons now, he threw himself into the battle with vigour. A woman came at him all fangs and ridges and he sent her flying over a nearby grave stone with a round house kick to the head.

 

A cry from Anya caught his attention and he dived past Faith and her two vampires to grab a hold of the man who had Anya pinned to the ground and was trying to get a good angle to bite her neck.

 

“Hold on, Anya!” Tara aimed her gun and a jet of water hit the vampire just as Spike got hold of him and some of the water splattered onto Spike’s face. Both Spike and the other vampire yelled in pain.

 

Anya had enough room now to wriggle free and grabbing her stake she plunged it into the heart of the man who had attacked her as he held his face moaning in agony.

 

“Bloody hell!! Watch it with that gun, Glinda!” Spike raged, his ridges and fangs out in full force.

 

“S..sorry, S…Spike,” Tara stammered, stepping back from the furious vampire even though her common sense told her that he couldn’t hurt her.

 

“Stupid bint!” Spike glowered and turned his back on her suddenly wishing he hadn’t made a promise to Willow to look out for her. He was cheered by the thought that Tara would be out of their lives by this time tomorrow anyway once Willow told her about L.A.

 

Faith noticed that the vampires left were thinning out, those still fighting were trying to fall back and get the hell out of dodge, but she wouldn’t allow that. She had a point to prove and she wasn’t leaving until every last one of them were dust.

 

Spike noticed the determined set to the slayers jaw as he cracked the neck of a vampire who appeared to be stuck in the sixties by the look of his clothes. Her eyes flashed with purpose, deep and dark and she moved with a single mindedness that reminded him of himself, of Angelus and Dru and Darla. He knew just by looking at her face that Faith wasn’t going to quit, that she intended to see this first fight through to the bitter end and win; and he was going to be there when she did. He didn’t give up either.

 

They worked systematically, Spike and Faith took down the vampires and Tara and Anya staked them, it was a system that worked well and Faith was sweating by the time the last vampire had been dusted. She brushed her hair from her face and surveyed the surrounding area critically, searching for any sign of an escaped vampire.

 

“I guess we’re done then?” Anya said, flexing her cramping fingers.

 

“Looks that way,” Faith said after another quick scan of the shadows.

 

“Time to head back then?” Anya persisted. She was hot and sweaty and covered in dust. All she wanted now was a shower.

 

“Yeah,” Faith twirled her stake in her hand and followed Anya who was already headed for the gate. “You’re pretty handy with that thing.”

 

Anya beamed. “Really? I just do the best I can. I’m not as strong as I used to be when I was a demon.”

 

“You don’t always have to be strong,” Faith said quietly. “You just have to work as a team.” Angel had taught her that and she considered it a valuable lesson. Angel had been around a long time and any piece of advice he felt it necessary to impart was advice Faith felt should be taken on board.

 

Anya gave Faith a long look, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she studied this new slayer. “Things are going to change around here,” she murmured and turned away, a satisfied smile crossing her face.

 

Faith wasn’t sure if Anya considered this a good thing or not so she kept her own counsel keeping pace with Spike as she made her way back to the Summers house. It was not lost on Faith that she was walking with Spike, a vampire, while the other two women walked together slightly ahead of them. Once again she felt more comfortable with a vampire and this one was evil!

 

XxXxX

 

It was a silent foursome that entered the Summers residence some time later and Willow, who was now sitting at the bottom of the stairs listening to Xander trying to reason with Dawn through her bedroom door, eyed them warily.

 

“Everything alright?” she asked, her eyes skipping from one bedraggled friend to the other. The only one who looked as though their outing had been merely a stroll in the park was Spike. He wasn’t red in the face, he didn’t have beads of perspiration standing out along his hair line and his hair was as neatly styled as when he had left. He did however have what looked like scabs on the one side of his face. “Spike, what happened?” Willow was on her feet and reaching out to him before she had time to think about it.

 

“Got a spurt of holy water in the face,” Spike said crossly. “It’ll heal by tomorrow, pet, don’t worry.”

 

“How did that happen?” she touched his cheek lightly, completely aware that she shouldn’t be doing it but unable to resist.

 

“It… it was m…my fault.” Tara admitted sheepishly. “I… I didn’t…. didn’t mean to get Spike, he just got there at the wrong moment.”

 

Willow frowned. “You need to be more careful with holy water when you’re around Spike.”

 

Tara nodded her agreement. “I didn’t mean to spray him, he just got a little sprinkle.”

 

“A little sprinkle!” Spike exclaimed outraged. “And that makes it alright?”

 

“N…no,” Tara looked lost. “I meant that …”

 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Anya waved a dismissive hand towards Spike. “You’ve had worse, and she didn’t mean it, stop playing the martyr.”

 

There was no other word for it, Willow thought, Spike sulked. That was the only name she could put to the expression on his face; sulking.

 

“If you’re at all interested,” Anya continued huffily. “Our mission was a success.”

 

“You cleaned out the nest?” Willow was impressed. She’d had her reservations about how well these particular four people would work together, she was happy to discover that her worries had been unfounded.

 

“Absolutely,” Anya was smiling now. “Faith kicked ass!”

 

Faith was surprised that Anya would give her such high praise. From the look on Anya’s face Faith could tell she was receiving a high compliment. Footsteps on the landing had her looking up to find Xander at the top of the stairs, he didn’t look all that happy.

 

Xander glowered at the little group gathered at the foot of the stairs. The very last thing he felt like hearing about was Faith and her bad ass slaying. This was still Buffy’s home, still Buffy’s town and it rankled that they needed Faith to help them, that she was here. As ridiculous and childish as it was, Xander didn’t want her first assignment to be a success.

 

“What happened to your head?” he demanded, coming to a stop in front of Anya and tilting her chin a little.

 

“Oh, a vampire threw me into a tree,” Anya said touching her finger tips to the cut on her temple.

 

“And where were you when this was going on?” he demanded of Faith.

 

“Fighting two vampires at the same time,” Anya answered. “Then she broke the neck of the one who hit me and I staked him. We worked together, you know, like a team.”

 

Her words were sharp and slightly goading and Xander had the distinct impression that Anya was having a dig, although he couldn’t see what the hidden meaning was. “We should probably head home now,” he said as last, unwilling to get into a fight that he felt sure was coming.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Faith slipped past Xander and mounted the stairs.

 

Anya paused at the front door. “Faith, there’s a training room all set up in the back of The Magic Box, you can come by and use it whenever you like.”

 

“Um, ok,” Faith nodded. “Thanks, Anya.”

 

“See you tomorrow then,” Anya smiled and disappeared out of the door.

 

Faith’s little bubble of joy at being acknowledged, at being offered the hand of friendship burst as soon as it appeared when she saw the furious face and stony eyes Xander aimed her way before departing for the night, shutting the door loudly behind him.

 

“I’m going to change as well,” Tara sighed and picked at her top, her nose wrinkling. “I fell in the mud,” she explained, Willow was giving her dirty clothes a curious look.

 

“Faith, your bag’s still here. I’m working on your room,” Willow handed the bag up to Faith who simply shrugged, as if to say that she knew it wouldn’t be as easy as Willow had thought it would be.

 

“You alright?” Spike asked once Faith and Tara had disappeared up the stairs.

 

“Not really,” Willow ran a hand through her hair and told him about Dawn’s unwillingness to cooperate where Faith was concerned. “I don’t know what else to do, Spike. She has to sleep somewhere.”

 

Spike lit a cigarette and rubbed lightly at Willow’s arm, pleased when she didn’t move away from him but shifted a little closer, accepting the comfort and support he was offering. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

 

Willow’s face lit up. “Of course, if she’s going to listen to anyone it will be you. You know how she is about you, Spike.”

 

“Can you blame her?” he grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

 

No, came the traitorous little thought, Willow couldn’t blame Dawn at all.

 

She smiled and chose not to answer. Instead she said, “I’d appreciate it if you could try, Spike.”

 

She watched Spike as he made his way upstairs, his duster hiding the bunching and rippling of his muscles as he moved with such an easy fluid grace. Those muscles were hard as rock, unyielding; she remembered that body pressed closed to hers, remembered the ache inside her for more. Willow closed her eyes tightly and shook her head vigorously. What was she doing? Tara was just upstairs and she was remembering Spike, the thought both frightened and sickened her. It was almost as though she were becoming someone else, someone who cheated both physically and mentally.

 

He reappeared again almost instantly and Willow stared at him puzzled. “Wouldn’t she speak to you?”

 

“Course she would, it’s all sorted out. She’ll take Buffy’s old room an' the Slayer can have hers.”

 

Willow’s jaw dropped. “How did you manage that within the space of three minutes?”

 

“Got a way with women, don’t I love?” he smirked at her and she flushed to the roots of her hair.

 

“Thank you.” She meant it, it was a load off her mind.

 

“Any time.”

 

Spike was always there for her, he was like night and day and she didn’t question it, Willow just thanked all known deities for the presence of an evil chipped vampire who made her life easier and a little bit more bearable.

 

He watched her carefully, noting the way her eyes brightened the longer he looked at her and how they skittered about the room refusing to look at him. He could hear the acceleration of her heart beat and the rush of blood in her veins as he moved closer to her, moving his body into hers.

 

Willow’s breath caught, was he going to kiss her? More to the point, was she going to let him? Oh dear God she was, she was going to let him and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. Her eyes caught his, so stunningly blue and she was trapped; he was like a magnet drawing her in.

 

He was so close to her now, almost but not quite touching and the fine hairs on her arms stood up to attention at his close proximity. Tension curled in her belly and her fingers wiggled at her sides, inching slowly towards him, ready to grab hold and not let go until she absolutely had to.

 

“Willow, sweetie, is there more shampoo somewhere in this house?” Tara called from the top of the landing.

 

Willow jerked away from Spike just as his hands reached for her. She was panting, her body tight with anticipation and her eyes wild with guilt. “Y...yes! she stammered, hurriedly putting some distance between herself and Spike. “Yes, I’ll come and get it now, Spike’s just leaving.”

 

Spike pouted, he hadn’t been planning on leaving, but maybe it was for the best. It would be dawn soon and Willow would need time to talk to Tara.

 

“See you soon, pet,” his eyes caught hers again and Willow could feel the hidden meaning throbbing behind them.

 

“Yes,” she said thickly. “Good night, Spike.” She hurried from the room, her head down. She couldn’t be alone with him a second longer, she didn’t trust herself. Willow heard the front door open and close just as she reached the landing and turned back safe in the knowledge that he had gone. She breathed deeply to compose herself before facing Tara.

 

It had to stop, this whole Spike thing had to stop!

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

The hands were soft and slow, and large and slightly calloused, they were cold but that did nothing to stop her skin burning under their touch; touches that were everywhere at once and still not enough.

 

Willow looked up at the pair of blue eyes above her, crystal clear, deep and dark; they sent tingles over her body as she arched into those hands that caressed and stroked and yet never seemed to do anything other than make her ache. They didn’t attend to the overwhelming need that throbbed through her like a driving base beat, but merely continued that gentle, teasing trail over her body, fingertips brushing her skin like butterfly wings.

 

“Please,” she whispered brokenly. “Please, Spike.”

 

He grinned at her, a heart stopping wicked grin and his fangs came out, his forehead ruffled with ridges and he lunged at her neck, piercing her skin making her cry out as her body exploded in pleasure.

 

Willow jerked in her seat, her heart pounding and her eyes wide, staring wildly around the room. There was no Spike, there was no bite mark on her neck oozing with blood.

 

Her sociology professor stood calmly at the front of the class pointing to the whiteboard and referring the students to the relevant page in their text books. The boy sat next to her on the right was scribbling in his note pad and the girl on her left was highlighting something in a passage in her book.

 

There was no Spike.

 

Willow took a deep breath and squirmed in her seat, pressing her thighs together.

 

There was no Spike.

 

It didn’t bode well for her sanity that she was extremely disappointed to find herself in her sociology lecture instead of a run down crypt.

 

She noticed that those around her were now packing up their belongings and she wondered how long she had actually been asleep, she couldn’t recall anything of the class and by the look of the blank page of her note book she hadn’t written a single thing that could help her either.

 

Willow allowed herself to be jostled and shoved along as she exited the class with the other students and she went with the general flow of people in the corridors and found herself nearing the canteen. She had her computer science lecture now at the opposite end of the building, but Willow knew her mind was in no fit state to deal with computers.

 

Instead she walked out of the swinging doors into the sun and decided to quit school for the day. It wasn’t as if she would be able to concentrate anyway, Spike was bound to sneak up on her at some point when she least expected it.

 

He had intended to kiss her last night Willow was sure of it, just as she was sure she would have responded and indeed, almost welcomed it. There was nothing that she was feeling that made any sense to Willow. Sure, she could appreciate Spike’s physical appearance, how could anyone not appreciate that? But that didn’t mean that she had to feel something for him.

 

Willow sighed heavily and kicked a stone out of her path, she was nothing if not honest with herself, and she knew in her heart of hearts that she would never have pleasured Spike if she didn’t feel something for him that went beyond the borders of friendship. She just wasn’t that person. She wasn’t the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. She didn’t engage in sexual acts with random people.

 

Ok, so Spike was hardly random people, but it was the principle of the thing. She just didn’t do it. And of course, there was the way she reacted to him, the way he had brought her to orgasm without any sort of sexual stimulation whatsoever; that had never happened to her before and she could only think that it was a Spike thing rather than a sex thing.

 

That did not bode well for her either.

 

Thinking back, the last woman she could remember being in Spike’s life was Harmony, of course she could be way off base there. There was no reason why Spike would share details of his sex life with her; but if she was right maybe the whole reason Spike had attempted to kiss her was in the hopes of using her to satisfy his own needs until he met someone else. Someone more Drusilla like.

 

That hurt. Tears blurred her vision and Willow blinked them back angrily. Of course she didn’t know for certain that was the case, but she felt safe enough with her idea to lay a bet on it. It was Spike after all, the Big Bad, Bad Boy extraordinaire; why would he ever really want her. She had managed to open his mind to the possibility of casual sex as and when he wanted it and she had put herself in the vulnerable position of him being her big secret from Tara.

 

Spike would tell everyone what she had done Willow could feel it and she cringed. It was just a matter of when.

 

How could she have been so stupid as to let feelings she didn’t even know she had and had no desire to examine further, take over her.

 

xXxXxX

 

Faith was mooching around the Summers house. Willow and Tara were at university and Dawn was at school, there wasn’t really much for her to do at the house all by herself. She wanted to swing by The Magic Box and check out the training room Anya had mentioned but she thought it would look too desperate if she turned up early the very next day; it was just like admitting she had no friends and nothing to do.

 

The phone rung and Faith put her glass of orange juice on the kitchen counter to answer it. Even a telesales call was welcome, anything to alleviate the boredom. “Hello?”

 

“Hello, may I speak to Willow Rosenburg.”

 

The voice intrigued Faith, the woman sounded upset to the point of tears but she was trying to maintain an air of professionalism. “She’s not here right now, can I take a message?”

 

“Oh dear,” the woman moaned faintly. “This is Sunnydale High School, we need someone to come and collect Dawn Summers and I have Willow Rosenburg listed as an appropriate adult.”

 

“Is Dawn ok?”

 

“Yes, yes, she’s fine, we have to shut the school for the rest of the day and students must be collected they cannot be let out to walk home alone.”

 

Faith frowned, she really didn’t like the sound of that. “I live with Dawn too, can I come and get her?” Maybe she could have a poke about and see what was happening.

 

She could hear the woman whispering to someone else, her hand must have been over the receiver as Faith couldn’t actually make out the words. She came back a few moments later and agreed that Faith could collect Dawn.

 

“And your name is?”

 

“Faith Lehane.”

 

“Right, I’ll put you on the list for Dawn. Please bring identification with you.”

 

“Ok, thanks. Hey, what’s happened? Why are you closing the school?” The woman was sounding more harassed by the minute and Faith figured she had a good chance of getting at least a little bit of information from her.

 

“Oh dear, it’s just too terrible for words!”

 

Faith’s grip tightened on the phone, just as she had thought, not good news.

 

“The poor little girl. She was found earlier this morning but we couldn’t allow the students to go home until the police had spoken to them. They’ve been doing a class at a time, it keeps things running smoothly and we can vacate the classes as the inspector goes along you see.”

 

“Yeah, I see.” Faith really didn’t like how this conversation was going, “But what actually happened?”

 

“Poor little Tracey Jones, she as found in the girl’s bathroom…. Dead,” her voice was a hoarse whisper.

 

“Oh God,” Faith closed her eyes for a moment. “What happened?”

 

“So, you’ll be coming to the school straight away?”

 

The avoidance of her question was glaringly obvious and pricked Faith’s suspicions even more. It could hardly be an accident if this woman refused to tell her the in’s and out’s. “Yes, I’ll be there in the next half an hour.”

 

Faith hung up the phone and grabbed her denim jacket as she headed out of the house. She didn’t have a car but she could keep a fairly brisk pace and she moved with purpose down the street towards the school.

 

By the time the school was in sight Faith was running, eager to discover what was happening and see what information she could get from Dawn. Although she hoped that the girl had simply been in an accident, Faith was aware that this was the hellmouth and in Sunnydale deaths were rarely accidents. There was also a ghoulish part of her that looked forward to solving some sort of mystery and stopping hellmouth evil. It must be the slayer in her.

 

There were police cars and vans parked all over the school grounds with policemen directing parents and other appropriate adults through the large swinging entrance doors. Faith watched the proceedings avidly as she joined the line.

 

She had to show her identification to a policeman by the doors and again to a woman sitting behind a table in the corridor. She waited while the woman looked up Dawn’s name on the laptop data base.

 

“Do I put your name on Dawn’s file as an in case of emergency person?” The woman with greying hair and red horn rimmed glasses peered at her from the other side of the desk.

 

“Um, yeah,” Faith agreed, the woman’s fingers flew over the keyboard and Faith could only assume she was being added to Dawn’s file. She was then allowed to proceed to the doors of the school hall where Dawn would be called for collection.

 

Things were running a lot smoother and being taken much more seriously than they had been when Buffy attended the school. Faith was impressed. She was also slightly annoyed, with so many police around it was going to make things a little more difficult for her and the others to do their own investigating.

 

Dawn arrived then, she looked pale and the red of her eyes told Faith that she had been crying. “You got here fast.”

 

“Came as soon as I got the call. Willow’s at uni so she couldn’t come. They’ve put my name down now as an in case of emergency person. You ok?”

 

Dawn shook her head, “No,” she whispered and silent tears began to trickle down her face.

 

“Don’t cry,” Faith patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Come on, lets get out of here, there’s other parents trying to get their kids.” She led Dawn back down the corridor and out of the doors. “What happened?”

 

“Tracey Jones, she was found dead in the girls toilets this morning! Didn’t they tell you when they rang?” Dawn sniffed and wiped at her cheeks.

 

“Yeah they did say, but that’s all they said. Are we looking at a slipping and cracking her head open kinda deal or a hellmouth kinda deal?”

 

“Hellmouth,” Dawn said firmly. “You’ve gotta do something.”

 

“I’ll need a bit more info than that, what’s the sitch?” Faith squinted against the sun, watching the police moving about behind the yellow tape. There were people all geared up in white suits who she took to be the forensic team and there were some plain clothes men and women standing around in a small group who she assumed were the detectives.

 

“She had her heart cut out,” Dawn said flatly.

 

Faith scowled. “Definitely a hellmouth kinda deal.” She wanted to press Dawn for some more information, but Dawn was struggling not to cry and Faith didn’t really want the younger girl bawling her eyes out in the middle of the street, she wasn’t good with tears, she never knew what to do or say to anyone who was crying.

 

Heading for The Magic Box, Faith figured that at least Xander would be there, he could take over Dawn duty as Faith seriously doubted that Anya would be any better at comforting than she was, and then she could hit the books. Although Dawn remained silent for the uneventful journey to the shop, Faith noticed that Dawn stuck close to her the entire time.

 

XxXxX

 

The bell over the door to The Magic Box jingled when Willow entered the shop a little while later. She was surprised to see both Dawn and Faith sitting at a table with Xander while Anya hovered nearby listening and dusting the shelves.

 

“Dawn, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you in school?”

 

Dawn burst into tears as soon as she saw Willow and Willow hurried to the table to console her.

 

“A girl at school was killed today,” Faith said. “She had her heart ripped out. Dawn knew her.”

 

“Oh sweetie,” she soothed, stroking Dawn’s dark hair from her face. “Was she a friend?”

 

Dawn sniffed and shook her head. “Not really, but I knew her. She sat next to me in history.”

 

Willow rocked Dawn slowly, she had the feeling that the tears weren’t all about the unfortunate girl and Dawn was still crying over Buffy. “Well, what do we know? Why her?”

 

“We don’t know anything,” Anya informed her. “They only just got here and Dawn’s been crying the entire time.”

 

Faith sighed softly, when she compared herself to Anya she was Miss Sensitivity. “Dawn, can you tell me everything you know about this girl, there might be some clues as to why this has happened.” Faith took out a note pad from Dawn’s school bag and flipped it open. “I’ll write down everything you say.”

 

“I’ll get onto the police and coroner’s database,” Willow said, taking her lap top out of her bag. She had started taking it to uni with her, she found it easier to write up her notes or start her essays during her breaks if she had her trusty computer with her and that allowed her more time for patrolling at night.

 

“I doubt there’ll be anything on those yet,” Faith said. “There won’t have been any time to do a proper investigation and write up a report.”

 

“But they may have other similar cases,” Willow pointed out as she settled herself at a small desk near a power point. “We need to know if this has happened before.”

 

“Good point.” Faith turned to Dawn, her forehead was crinkled now as she started listing everything she knew about Tracey Jones from her appearance to the classes she liked and the friends she had.

 

They had been busily working for half an hour when Dawn remembered the pentagram key chain Tracey had on her school bag. She described it as best she could and Faith did a rough sketch.

 

“Yes, that’s it,” Dawn said tapping the paper with her index finger. “She always had it on her school bag.”

 

Xander examined the drawing. “But what it is? I’ve never seen it before.”

 

“Anya, do you know what this is?”

 

Anya came round the counter where she had been checking the packages that had arrived that morning. She took the offered pad from Faith and studied the sketch. “No,” she said slowly. “I don’t think so.”

 

“It looks a bit familiar?” Faith prodded.

 

“Maybe,” Anya frowned. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to think about it.”

 

“Can you think about it now?” Xander asked.

 

“No,” Anya said firmly. “I’ll have to wait for the memory to come, I can’t push it or I’ll never remember.”

 

“Nice one, Dawn”

 

Dawn glowed at Faith’s praise. It wasn’t often that Buffy had allowed her to help out with slayer stuff and she had always been left feeling like a little kid who got in the way rather than someone who could offer any kind of valuable input. Faith didn’t treat her like a silly annoying kid sister and that was kind of nice.

 

“Oh no,” Willow’s voice drew everyone’s attention. “Sadie Johnston, thirty one, found at her place of work with her heart torn out.”

 

“One is a tragedy,” Faith said quietly, “Two is a problem.”

 

“Let me get to the coroner’s report and I’ll see if there was anything significant noted about the body. Bare with me.”

 

“There is something severely wrong with what you just said,” Faith said with a shudder. “What books are best to look in for this symbol, Anya?”

 

Anya waved towards the stairs. “First row of shelves, second shelf down there are some books on symbols that might be helpful.”

 

Faith and Dawn headed upstairs for the books and Anya darted behind the counter to answer the phone.

 

Xander stood up and went to the door. “I guess I’ll be getting the research donuts then, be back in a bit, Wills.”

 

Silence reigned supreme in The Magic Box and even Anya had given up working to assist with the research, Faith had asked her, actually _asked_ her for her help and Anya was therefore willing to provide it. She had always hated the fact that Buffy and Giles had just expected her to help, Buffy had never asked her, never checked that it was ok with Anya before dumping a load of books on her. Things were definitely going to change around here. Anya dimpled, she had never been Buffy’s biggest fan.

 

Faith glanced up at the sound of a door opening to find Spike slinking in through a back door. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he scanned the room, his gaze alighting on Willow.

 

Spike smiled softly when he caught sight of his girl tapping away at the computer, always a busy little bee his girl, always looking for the answers. He noticed straight away that Tara wasn’t present and his smiled deepened.

 

Padding across the room he leant over Willow’s shoulder. “Hello, pet.”

 

Willow started and gave small squeak, her heart jumping into her throat. “Goodness, Spike. Don’t do that,” she complained, placing a hand to her heart.

 

He chuckled, the sound vibrating in her ear. “Just can’t resist, love.”

 

“Well try, can’t you?” she huffed, his voice and close proximity affecting her already. She swallowed thickly. “Isn’t it a bit early for you?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

She deliberately blocked the mental picture of Spike asleep and sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his nose bump against her temple and make its way into her hair. “Cherry blossoms.”

 

She blinked, her stomach muscles fluttering like spent fire. “Huh?”

 

“Your hair, pet; smells likes cherry blossoms.” Spike inhaled deeply and let the very tip of his index finger trail along the curve of her neck. He felt safe in doing so, his back blocked his actions from the others and he had no reflection in the computer screen. Willow did, and he took great pleasure in her wide eyes and slightly parted lips. She looked dazed.

 

Willow swallowed again, she wanted to say something, tell him that this was inappropriate, but no words would come and she was afraid that if she went to push him away she would in fact only drag him closer. If she turned around he would be so close to her that she might accidentally, while completely on purpose, kiss him and that would never do.

 

This Spike obsession had to stop.

 

“You’ve got good timing, Spike,” Faith said standing up with the sketch of the symbol in her hand. “Have a look at this, have you seen it before?”

 

Spike sighed quietly and gave Willow’s shoulder one last lingering caress before turning to the Slayer. It was only then that he noticed Dawn was there and the table was covered in books. “New big bad in town?”

 

“Probably,” Faith handed him the sketch. “Look familiar?”

 

Spike examined the sketch carefully; a circle with two hexagon’s over lapping each other inside it. There were arrows indicating that there would be symbols in each of the little squares made by the overlapping lines of the hexagons.

 

“Depending on the symbols, it could be the mark of the Blood Guard.”

 

“The what?”

 

“Of course!” Anya slapped a hand to her forehead. “The Blood Guard.”

 

“What’s the Blood Guard? Why don’t I like the sound of this?” Xander brushed sugar off his fingers and pulled a face.

 

“The Blood Guard are an ancient people, I didn’t know they still existed. Where did you get this, Slayer?” Spike waved the piece of paper.

 

Faith explained the day’s events to him and Spike frowned in response, his eyes flashing golden for a split second. Faith was taken off guard by the sudden appearance of gold in his eyes. It was there and gone again so quickly that she wasn’t completely sure that she had seen anything.

 

“It could just be a fashion thing,” Xander suggested. “I mean, she might have seen the key chain and thought it was nice, it doesn’t have to mean anything, does it?”

 

“Most things that 'appen in Sunnydale mean somethin',” Spike said dryly.

 

“It says here that Sadie Johnson had a tattoo.” Willow clicked on the mouse pad a few times. “Dawn, is this the same thing as Tracey’s key chain?”

 

Dawn scurried to the computer and the others followed, all leaning over Willow’s shoulder to examine the picture she had brought up of Sadie Johnson’s tattoo.

 

“Yes,” Dawn said. “That’s the key chain.”

 

“That’s the symbol of the Blood Guard.” Spike confirmed, his features tightening.

 

“What does it mean?” Faith watched Spike carefully. By his reaction she would guess it had something to do with vampires, he looked angry and worried all at once.

 

“The Blood Guard were chosen by the Goddesses to protect the source of their power on earth,” Spike said.

 

“What source? Does this mean that someone is after the source?” Xander rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead. “This can’t be good, can it?”

 

“It’s not good,” Anya exchanged an anxious look with Spike.

 

“Well?” Faith made an impatient gesture with her hands. “What is the source? Is it here in Sunnydale?”

 

“It’s all over the place,” Anya explained. “It’s not a thing, it’s people.”

 

“Now you aren’t making any sense at all,” Xander exclaimed confused.

 

Spike scowled. “Just how stupid can one person be?” He dismissed Xander almost immediately and turned his attention to Faith and Willow. “If something or someone is killin' off the Blood Guard it can only mean that they’re after the source of the power; the source of the Goddesses power on earth are witches.”

 

Dawn gripped tightly to Willow’s arm, her eyes wide with fear. “Someone’s after Willow?”

 

“Not me specifically,” Willow managed to keep her voice calm in spite of her initial fear at Spike’s announcement. “Witches in general I should image. There are hundreds, probably thousands of witches in the world, I doubt whatever or whoever is doing this is after me alone.”

 

“We’ll be up against a witch hunter,” Anya said with certainty. “They always go after the most powerful of witches first. Weaken the species.”

 

“I’m not powerful,” Willow pointed out reasonably.

 

“You restored Angel’s soul, Wills,” Xander said softly. “That was a big spell. And you kicked Glory’s ass.”

 

“There are places in this world that are more powerful than others,” Spike began, the muscle in his jaw twitching with agitation. “Surely you’ve all heard of odd things happening around the world, the Bermuda Triangle for instance, Stone Henge for another?”

 

“What of it?” Xander looked distinctly worried.

 

“Some places are more susceptible to the powers of the supernatural,” Anya explained, “It’s not all like the hellmouth, but there are some places that have unnatural energy about them; no-one quite knows why, not even the supernatural themselves.”

 

Xander threw up his hands. “Get to the point already! If my best friend is in danger I wanna know about it!”

 

“Those who practice magic in these places are more powerful that those who practice magic elsewhere,” Spike explained.

 

“They draw on the supernatural energy to help them with their casting,” Anya continued. “If Willow was somewhere other than the hellmouth she probably wouldn’t be able to do half the stuff that she does because she wouldn’t have any power to drawn on. It would take her years to do soul restoration and things like that.”

 

“So you’re saying that being on the hellmouth makes her more powerful?” Faith asked.

 

“And it’s that power that’s going to get her killed,” Anya said. “The witch hunter will want her and every other witch on the hellmouth because they’re the most powerful. Once the Blood Guard has been eliminated the witch hunter will come for her.”

 

Willow slumped heavily in her chair, staring sightlessly ahead of her. She could hear Dawn crying and a barrage of outraged voices but she couldn’t concentrate on anything that was going on around her. She had thought practicing magic would help, help Buffy and now help Faith; but all it had done was put her on the radar to something or someone who wanted to kill her merely because she could cast some spells.

 

Willow hadn’t really and truly been frightened for a long time, but she was frightened now. How could she die and leave her friends behind? Xander wouldn’t have anyone to watch the Charlie Brown Christmas Show with, Faith wouldn’t have anyone to watch her back. Anya wouldn’t have anyone to fully explain the ways of the human world to her, Dawn would loose another person she loved and Spike…

 

Her heart ached at the thought of Spike. She didn’t want to leave Spike. If she died he’d be left alone again. There would be no-one to watch his back. No-one to stand up for him and make sure he was treated fairly. There would be no-one he could talk to and no-one he could take great delight in scaring. There would be no-one to make sure he had the correct brand of cigarettes and warm his blood to just the right temperature. There would be no-one to make sure he was safe and protected from humans and the initiative should they decided to come back for him. Spike would have no –one to look after him.

 

Unshed tears pricked at her eyes. The others would get on with their lives, deal with her death if they had to, they had each other, but poor Spike, he would be all alone. He had already lost Drusilla and Angelus, then his freedom and his self-worth, it wasn’t fair that he should loose the one friend he had on top of that as well. Willow really didn’t want to leave Spike.

 

Large, cool hands curled around hers and blinking Willow brought herself back into the present to find Spike squatting in front of her his face hard and earnest. She could hear Anya speaking from somewhere to her right, “there must be a ritual, there’s always a ritual.”

 

“So if we find the ritual and perform it we can find the remaining members of the Blood Guard?” Xander asked excitedly. “And then we can all work together and keep Willow safe?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Faith said. “Are you sure there’s four of them, Anya? Four members of the Blood Guard?”

 

“Always four,” Anya said.

 

“We’re down two, so that leaves us two. We aren’t out of the game yet.” Faith managed to sound much more confident than she actually was. If she didn’t protect Willow, if something happened to her then Faith knew she wouldn’t stand a chance in gaining any form of support after that from Xander and Dawn. She might just as well leave Sunnydale for all the help she would be.

 

Willow tuned the voices out, she didn’t need to listen to her friends discussing how to save her life right now, she needed to remain calm and focused if she was going to stay alive and stop the mindless slaughter of innocent people.

 

Spike’s voice penetrated her wandering mind. “It’ll be alright, love. I won’t let anythin' 'appen to you.”

She focused on Spike, on the warmth of his voice, the sincerity of his face and the worry in his eyes. She squeezed his hands gently. “I know.”

 

And she did know. Spike would watch over her Willow knew it as well as she knew her own name. She couldn’t fully explain how she knew, but it was enough for Willow to just know that he would. Spike would be the one to stand between her and disaster, he wouldn’t let death claim her.

 

Her heart started to swell in her chest, all these new feelings she didn’t name but could quite easily swept over her until Willow was left almost breathless with their intensity. Her grip on his hands tightened. She was safe, she had nothing to fear so long as Spike was with her; Spike would protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

Willow was holding so tightly to Spike’s hands that her fingers started to cramp, but still she didn’t let him go. The noise of the others around her faded to a dull roar that was blocked out by the thump of her heart in her ears; she couldn’t seem to drag her eyes away from his face and that was worrying.

 

She should be up and about, gathering books, researching on line, she was research girl after all, she always found the answers. But Willow couldn’t bring herself to move, to let go of his hands.

 

The jangle of the bell above the shop door sounded, Willow heard it but she paid it no mind, she was trying to figure out what that expression was in Spike’s eyes, they had turned soft, softer than she had ever seen them or had ever thought the eyes of a demon could look, and they seemed to caress her face as gently as the first rays of morning light.

 

Spike saw her visibly tremble and he could hear her heart stumble in her chest before losing control completely as though it were being prompted by an electrical current. It did his heart good to hear it; the scorn of both Cecily and Dru were hot on his heels, forever present; Spike was soothed to know that he was right, that Willow had feelings for him even if she hadn’t spoken them allowed yet.

 

He had wanted a look from her that was just for him and he was getting more than that now, right now he was experiencing a moment; a moment that was for him alone. He lifted their joined hands, bringing her fingers closer to his lips for a courtly and gentlemanly kiss, Willow would like the Victorian gentleman in him, but all too soon that moron Xander had to go and ruin things by jarring Willow’s shoulder causing her eyes to leave his as she returned to the world around her.

 

“What is it, Xander?” Willow blinked rapidly.

 

“Tara,” Xander said with a small frown on his face. He pointed towards the door. “Tara’s here.”

 

Willow finally turned her attention to Tara, the girl was white as a sheet and Willow was on her feet immediately. “What’s happened? Tara?”

 

Spike rose too extremely annoyed that Tara had shown up. What possible reason could she have for being at The Magic Box after Willow had broken things off? When he looked at her properly however Spike could see that Tara was very upset and she returned Willow’s hug and clung on to her.

 

“Something awful has happened. I… I think demons are involved,” Tara took a steadying breath. “At least I hope they are, I … I don’t like the thought of a human doing this.”

 

“Doing what?” Faith had a feeling she knew exactly what Tara was going to say.

 

“Do you remember Penny Adams? She came to the wicca group for that first meeting,” Tara released Willow but stood close to her. At Willow’s nod of confirmation Tara continued. “She had an apartment off campus, they found her this morning. They say she’d been dead for two days, her heart ripped out.”

 

“Damn! That’s three down,” Faith ran a hand through her hair. “We have to find something about this ritual to call the Blood Guard and find it fast if we’re going to locate the last member.”

 

“Here, sit down sweetie,” Willow guided Tara into a chair and patted her shoulder reassuringly as she explained that Penny Adams was not the first to be found in this way.

 

Spike took a seat at the table, his jaw tight and his temper straining like a wild animal. It seemed quite clear to him now that Willow wasn’t in the least bit surprised that Tara had shown up there was no reason why Tara shouldn’t be there; their relationship was obviously unaltered.

 

He shot Willow a disapproving and aggrieved look, but she didn’t seem to notice. She was too busy fussing over Tara. Spike just didn’t understand, Willow was obviously as affected by him as he was by her and she had been the one to make the first move back in L.A. That wasn’t to say that he wouldn’t have made his move, she just beat him to it.

 

She had done it of her own volition too, there had been no demands made by him, Willow had been free to make her own choice and she had chosen him. Although now it looked as though she was choosing Tara and Spike couldn’t make sense of her.

 

Willow was not the type to use him and she was not the type who would find perverse pleasure in manipulating him into feeling something for her just to reject him. Spike’s mind rebelled loudly at that last thought. Willow had not rejected him, only mere minutes ago she had been locked in a secret world of understanding with him; her eyes, her heart beat told him things were not the same between them as they had been.

 

Her heartbeat could not lie to him.

 

Her scent could not lie to him.

 

“Do we know anything about witch hunters?” Tara asked, pulling a book towards her. “Are they human?”

 

That was a bloody good question and Spike was suddenly all ears. He needed to know what he was up against if he was going to protect Willow. He would be in a spot of bother if the witch hunters were human, he couldn’t take on a human and win anymore. His temper went up a couple of notches.

 

“I think they look sort of human but I don’t think they’re completely human,” Anya said.

 

Tara considered for a moment. “If their sole purpose is to kill witches it makes sense that they aren’t human. They’d need some sort of magic to even be able to fight with a witch, wouldn’t they?”

 

“Makes sense,” Faith agreed.

 

Spike agreed too, and he liked the sound of it. He could fight something that wasn’t totally human. He could keep Willow safe.

 

Spike didn’t bother to question his feelings, to wonder why after engaging in one sexual act with this girl he was suddenly obsessed with having her for his own and protecting her from the evil that hunted her. He didn’t question it because he knew that he wasn’t as random as all of that. Things between he and Willow hadn’t miraculously changed in L.A, their relationship had come to a head in L.A. The visit to Angel was merely the catalyst; the change between them had been growing for some time, their feelings towards each other gradually shifting and shaping their relationship to what it was becoming.

 

Something that wasn’t just friends.

 

Something that was infinitely more.

 

XxXxX

 

They worked in silence for hour’s, occasionally sharing passages of books with each other and Willow would read allowed from the lap top screen.

 

Finally Faith stood up and stretched out her back, her eyes were beginning to cross and she was getting restless. “Sun’s set, I think I’ll do a quick patrol.”

 

“I don’t think we’re going to find much here,” Anya admitted tossing her book on to the table. “Everything I read says the same thing, the history of the Blood Guard but no way to contact them.”

 

“Shall we leave it for tonight then? Try again in the morning? I don’t see what pulling an all nighter is going to achieve, like Anya says, we’re going over the same stuff. There’s nothing new.”

 

Xander glared heatedly at Faith. “The last member of the Blood Guard could be dead in the morning. She could be dead right now for all we know and the witch hunter could be coming after Willow and you want to just leave it?”

 

Faith shifted her weight from one foot to the other very aware of the angry look that was also coming from her left where Dawn was sitting. “That’s not what I meant. We just aren’t getting any where, Xander. Re-reading the same stuff would be ok if it helped us figure out a way to beat the witch hunter but it doesn’t! What good are we doing sitting here?”

 

Xander rose to his full height and glowered at Faith. “My best friend’s life is in danger. I don’t intend to sit back and do nothing but you do what you want to do.”

 

Faith scowled. “I’m not talking about sitting back and doing nothing, but doing what we’re doing isn’t actually helping, is it? We’ve been here all afternoon and we’re no closer now than when we started. I want to stop this witch hunter just as much as you do but I can’t do anything until someone tells me how and these books just aren’t doing it.”

 

“Well that’s not good enough,” Xander snapped. “You should be looking for a way to keep Willow and Tara safe, after all, Willow’s the one who got you out of prison and she’s the only one who wants you here. I think you owe her, don’t you? Without Wills you’d still be rotting in a cell.”

 

Faith was furious, her eyes darkened and her hands closed into fists at her side. She had the satisfaction of seeing an uncertain look cross Xander’s face as he eyed her fists. “I want to stop the witch hunter. I want to make sure that Willow and Tara are safe, but I have a responsibility to the other people living in Sunnydale too.”

 

“Xander, enough,” Willow stood up and closed down her lap top. “Faith’s right, Tara and I aren’t the only ones in potential danger here. What about the others, the innocent people walking the street at night who don’t know what’s lurking out there? Faith has to protect them first and foremost, that’s her job as a slayer.”

 

Willow was annoyed, she didn't for one moment doubt Xander had genuine concern for her safety, but she felt he was using it as a way to needle Faith and to show his utter distain of her. True she wasn't Faith's biggest fan, Faith had hurt her too, but Willow was able to put her own feelings aside, she was moving on from them and willing to give the slayer another chance just as she had done for Angel. Faith might be a slayer but she was a woman first, she was human and being human, as she had told Dawn, meant making mistakes. Willow herself was far from perfect, so was Xander come to that but she didn't throw his past in his face and she could, quite easily. The hyena incident sprung to mind.

"Half those people wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Xander pointed out. "It's you who save them it was her who tried to destroy them. The Ascension ringing any bells with you?"

"Buffy's dead, deal with it, Harris." Spike didn't mean to upset Dawn or Willow but Harris was driving him nuts with his hostility towards the slayer. He knew a lot of it stemmed from his feelings for Buffy that had never totally gone away and the boy couldn't bare to see an old enemy taking her place.

Dawn sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tightly taking comfort from Tara's warm hand that curled around her trembling fingers.

"Who asked you? No-one cares what you think, you aren't even a real vampire any more," Xander snapped scowling at Spike.

Willow swallowed and squared her shoulders. "Spike's right, Xander."

"Spike's what?" Xander looked momentarily stunned.

"He's right," Willow repeated. "We won't forget Buffy, not ever, but you have to let her go. We need to move on and do what's best for Sunnydale, for the world and that means working with Faith. It's what Buffy would want, she wouldn't want the world she died saving falling to rack and ruin because we couldn't put our differences aside. That would be the ultimate insult to her."

Xander fumed silently. He was left with no argument against Willow's cool voice of reason and that infuriated him even more. "Figures you'd side with him." It was a petty, childish response, but Xander had no other to give.

"What does that mean?" Willow demanded. The moment the question left her lips Willow wished she'd said nothing at all, she didn't need to draw attention to her relationship with Spike in any way.

"You figure it out!" He had no actual answer to give, expect that Willow didn't seem to be siding with him much lately, but saying that would just make him look even more ridiculous than he already did. "I'm going home," Xander snatched up his jacket and stormed out of the shop. The bell above the door jangled violently at his exit.

"I'll shut the shop and come with you, Faith," Anya stood up wearily and began to prepare to close up the shop.

"I have some books at home that Giles left for us," Willow said, if Anya was ignoring the Xander storm out then she would follow Anya's lead. "Maybe there's something more in those."

"I'll help you look," Dawn's voice quavered slightly but she wore a determined look on her face.

"I suppose I'd better go with Faith," Tara stood up and headed towards the back room for a weapon. "Your shoulder's are still sore and we need everyone patrolling who's able."

Willow sent her girlfriend an appreciative smile. Tara could always be counted on to do the right thing, she had such a good heart and a quiet strength inside her that other's didn't realise was there. Tara was like the beauty of the dawning of a new day, the babbling of a little brook and the sun glinting through a crisp autumn leaf; she was quietly beautiful and strong in her own way and Willow adored her for it.

"Thank you."

The words were softly spoken but to Tara they spoke volumes. She knew that Willow had taken a big risk with Faith and that she needed support from her friends right now. Tara knew that Faith's ways would be vastly different to Buffy's, she knew that Faith had something to prove both to herself and to those she had hurt and wronged in the past and Tara so no reason as to why Faith should not be given a chance, she was big on not judging and no-one was perfect.

She was working hard to apply her no judging rule towards her girlfriend right now. Tara understood Xander's bitter parting shot where Spike was concerned. Xander was hurt that Willow had chosen to confide in an evil vampire, a demon rather than her own friends. She had gone to Spike for help instead of turning to her friends as she should have done and that both bewildered and hurt Xander.

Tara knew that because it both bewildered and hurt her too. Just as it hurt and bewildered her as to why Willow hadn't told her about her two evening jobs; Tara knew that Spike knew all about them. She struggled to understand why Spike was privy to certain information and secrets when she was not.

Tara supposed that Willow had her reasons, but what they were she couldn't even guess at. She was however glad that Spike did know, he always brought Willow home safely even if he didn't come into the house, Tara knew because she always watched for Willow from one of the upstairs windows. It was important to her that Willow was safe and she was glad of Spike's presence in their lives.

Retrieving a gun of holy water from the shelf Tara winced, she would have to be extra careful not to get Spike tonight. He helped them, he kept Willow safe and while Tara was not exactly comfortable around him on her own and had the distinct feeling that he could take her or leave her, she rather felt that she owed him for Willow's safety if for nothing else and she resolved suddenly to try being nicer to Spike and to definitely make sure he was out of range when she fired this gun again.

Faith and Anya came into the room then and began to arm themselves; stakes and an axe for Faith, stakes and holy water for Anya. Anya was silent with a determined set to her jaw and Tara gave her a reassuring smile. Xander would cool off by tomorrow and Anya was doing the right thing, protecting the streets of Sunnydale.

"Spike's right," Anya said securing a stake in her belt. "Xander can be a moron sometimes."

"He'll come round," Tara promised.

Anya beamed then, her eyes fairly glittering. "Yes he will, think of all the make up sex we can have after this fight."

Faith groaned quietly. "I'd rather not if it's all the same to you." If everyone else was going to carry on as normal and pretty much brush the Xander incident under the carpet she figured she had better do the same.

Willow and Dawn were all packed up by the time the three women came back and they all left the shop and waited for Anya to set the alarm and lock the door.

Willow shifted the strap of her bag it was resting heavily on her shoulder and rubbing against the sore skin. "Guess we'll head home then."

"I'll take 'em," Spike said. "I'll meet you at the cemetery when I'm done."

It surprised him that no-one argued with this suggestion, it was a matter of course that anything he said was met with fierce resistance. Of course now the Watcher was gone, the Slayer was dead and Harris had stormed off in a sulk, only people with common sense were left. It was a strange experience to have people treating him as though he actually mattered and had something of value to input into the proceedings.

"Fine," Faith swung her axe with a sense of purpose. "I'm sure you'll find us alright, just follow the sounds of fighting." She turned then and headed down the street flanked by Anya and Tara. They didn't look like much, but Spike had seen them in action, seen them working together and he felt he would rather be on their side than against them.

He fell into step beside Willow matching his longer strides to her shorter ones. "The moron will simmer down by tomorrow. Might be good for him to stew in his own juices for a bit."

"It might," Willow agreed and winced as the strap of her bag rubbed again at her shoulder.

"Give it to me," Spike snapped his fingers and held out his hand. "We'll be 'ere all night if we 'ave to wait for you to keep rearrangin' that thing," he said to forestall any protests.

Willow sighed and handed the bag over to Spike, it was a relief to get rid of it. Her shoulders were much better than they should be, she had mixed herself a healing salve and it was doing wonders for her burnt skin. It wasn't as nice as Spike's hand had been, but it was a whole lot safer.

"Do you think a witch hunter would be able to track a witch?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"I don't know. It's a possibility, a pretty darn good one I would guess," Willow said. "Why?"

"Well, that would mean that a witch hunter could probably sense if a spell has been cast, right?" Dawn persisted.

"Get to the point, love."

Dawn sighed heavily and gave him a look that told Spike she thought he was being particularly dense. "It could be a good way to draw the hunter into a trap. The hunter is bound to go after a witch that was casting a spell at that moment, right?"

"Good idea," Willow agreed. "Although we need to figure out how to kill the hunter before we make the trap."

Dawn nodded but remained silent. She hadn't got as far as working out how to kill the hunter just yet.

They talked about inconsequential things the rest of the way home it helped take their minds off their immediate problems. There were always problems, their whole lives revolved around problems to be solved and Willow was fully prepared to spend the rest of her night looking for a way to solve this particular problem but she found her steps slowing the closer to home they got. Once they reached the door Spike would hand her bag back and be on his way to the cemetery.

She took a deep breath catching the scent of Spike on the night air. She shot a sneaky look at him out of the corner of her eye, the muscles between her legs clenching in response to what she saw. He had a good profile, strong and handsome which completely belied the cold killer beneath.

Dawn fumbled in her pocket for her keys as soon as the house was in sight. "I'm going to run the rest of the way."

"What? Why?" Willow was immediately on the alert, mentally chastising herself for lusting after Spike when she should have been keeping her eye out for danger.

"I need to pee, that ok with you?" Dawn asked crossly. She didn't wait for an answer and simply put out her tongue at Willow's smile before pushing off on her toes and running along the pavement to the house.

Alone with Spike. The one place she wanted and didn't want to be. Willow didn't trust him to behave himself and she trusted herself even less. She swallowed thickly and kept her eyes on the house. She was grateful that Spike seemed to be content to puff on his cigarette rather than talk.

"Bit makes a good point."

"Oh?" It was just her luck that she couldn't reach the safety of the house without some form of conversation with him.

"When your back to patrollin' you can't use magic to defend yourself, it'll bring the hunter down on you like a ton of bricks."

Willow stopped hands coming to rest on her hips. "I'm not hiding away if that's what you're getting at."

"Not expectin' you to," Spike said lightly. "Just thinkin' that you might need a bit of help in defendin' yourself is all."

"What kind of help?" he had her attention now. Willow understood that she couldn't use magic until they found a way to defeat the hunter. Tara didn't worry her in that respect, Tara never used magic if she could help it.

"You might want to learn how to fight a bit, pet, that's all I'm thinkin'. Just a few basic moves, for defense, you know. You did ask me to teach you, remember?" Spike couldn't watch over her every minute of the day, and he was realistic enough to know that the slayer couldn't either. This was the best solution in his eyes.

Willow considered the matter as she mounted the back steps. The pale light of the moon shone down on Spike's head causing his hair to shine like a silver helmet. He looked easy and comfortable against the backdrop of the night and it struck Willow how at home he was in the dark. The night could hide nothing from Spike, he had senses she did not possess and he was able to slip into the shadows and become one with the darkness, she had seen it with her own eyes. That was how he killed, how he surprised his victims. But Willow guessed that many of his victims had gone to Spike willingly. How could any woman resist a face like that?

Willow was suddenly struck by Spike as though she were seeing him for the first time. His eyes were so deep and blue that she could loose herself in them, the tips of her fingers tingled with the urge to trace his cheek bones and his lips, soft and full made her wonder what a kiss from Spike would be like and she experienced a sharp stab of disappointment that her opportunity had been snatched from her the previous evening.

Spike's senses were on overload, her heart beat wildly in her chest like a trapped bird and her scent was subtly changing to mark her arousal. Pinning her with his eyes he dropped the bag and advanced slowly up the steps towards her.

Willow automatically took a step back, Spike was both terrifying and exciting when he looked at her like that; his eyes flecked with the yellowish gold of the demon and the tiny point of his fangs just visible beneath his lip.

Instead of putting her off, seeing him like this just turned her on even more. Willow felt that probably said something deeply disturbing about her but she didn’t have the ability to delve into that right now, not when he was leaning into her, his hands against the back door at either side of her head.

She should have pushed him back, she should have gone into the house and sent him on his way to the cemetery. But she didn’t, instead Willow’s fingers curled into the lapels of his duster and drew him closer, her body arching to meet his.

“Spike….” All coherent thought left her when his lips brushed across her forehead, his nose bumping her temple before he dropped his face into the crook of her neck.

 

Willow shivered, gooseflesh rippling over her skin, her breasts fell full and heavy and her nipples had turned into hard nubs. The less said about what was going on between her legs the better.

 

She was panting, her breath warm against his neck and she trembled uncontrollably. Her scent was pushing him over the edge; her skin, her hair, her arousal; it was all too much for him and not enough all at once.

 

Spike’s fingers caressed her neck with gentle soothing circular motions, titling her head back so that he could press a kiss to her rapidly jumping pulse. His lips curled into a smile against her skin when she whimpered.

 

His voice was a husky rumble in her ear when he spoke. “Wanna taste you, pet.”

 

It took Willow a moment to respond, words just didn’t seem all that important when Spike was this close to her. “I…. I don’t have the knife.”

 

There was disappointment in her tone and Spike heard it loud and clear. He smiled again. “Just want a little taste,” he said again. “It’s only fair, after all pet, you’ve tasted me.”

 

Willow’s heart slammed against her breast bone and her breath left her in one fell _whoosh._ She could feel Spike’s fingers plucking at her skirt, the material whispered against her legs as it moved and swayed its way upward.

 

Absolutely not.

 

This isn’t right.

 

You’re being inappropriate, Spike.

 

Are you mad?

 

I have a girlfriend.

 

No.

 

There were a million responses she could give to him, but none passed her lips. Willow just allowed Spike to curl her fingers over her skirt and hold it out of his way as he dropped to his knees.

 

The anticipation, the desire coursing through her was robbing Willow of breath and she panted harshly, her legs automatically parting for him, ready for him, inviting him.

Spike’s hand was cool on her bare skin, moving slowly up her inner thigh until his fingers brushed against the lace seam of her underwear. She trembled again and Spike held her legs in a firm grip to ensure he would catch her if her knees buckled, the muscles seemed to spasm under his hands.

 

A pool of yellow light suddenly flooded the back porch as Dawn flicked on the kitchen light and came into the room. “Willow, what are you doing out there?”

 

Willow was so startled she lost her grip on her skirt and her body jerked from the door. Spike bent back a bit to stop himself getting tangled in the folds of her skirt and he growled, a deep annoyed, unhappy sound that Willow felt vibrate through her. A sound she could identify with.

 

Dawn pulled open the back door and stared in surprise at Spike who was now on one knee in the process of standing up. Her eyebrows rose and a grin crossed her face. “What are you doing down there? Proposing?”

 

“Tying my laces,” Spike snapped crossly.

 

“I was just saying goodbye to Spike,” Willow said, her voice was thick and clogging with lust but Dawn didn’t seem to notice. She took them at face value, there was no reason why she shouldn’t.

 

“Shall I order pizza? I’m starved.”

 

“Fine,” Willow tried to plaster a smile to her face but it didn’t work.

 

Dawn bounced out of the kitchen in search of the phone. “Pizza, pizza, pizza,” she sang gaily.

 

“I….. you…. Cemetery….” Willow stammered brokenly. Apparently she was inarticulate now, she’d be saying you Tarzan me Jane next. The image of Spike as Tarzan swept through her mind and Willow firmly clamped down on it. Now was not the time to indulge in Spike fantasies.

 

“Yeah,” Spike agreed ruefully. She was looking at him with wide eyes, her desire poorly concealed. Probably just as poorly as his was, Spike thought. “Soon, pet.” His eyes pinned hers for a long moment before he jumped off the back steps and melted into the night, his duster billowing behind him.

 

On shaking legs Willow entered the kitchen and sat down heavily on a stool. She was aching, she was aching all over. She wanted him like she had never wanted anything in her life before and Willow was terrified.

 

Tara. Her cheating mind focused on her girlfriend. Tara was good and decent and warm and caring. Tara didn’t deserve to be treated this way and Willow had always thought she was better than Oz, that she would never behave the way he did, she was it appeared, worse. Oz had not been running around enjoying stolen moments with Veruca the way she was with Spike.

 

But it wasn’t that simple, not when it came to Spike. When it came to Spike things were infinitely more complicated.

 

Willow held her head up high, she wouldn’t let them get complicated that was all. She would cut herself off right now, cold turkey as they said. She would make sure that she wasn’t alone with him and she would ask Faith to train her. Willow knew Spike had meant to take that job for himself but Willow could hardly stand thinking about it, cooped up with Spike getting all hot and sweaty with his hands on her all the time.

 

Things would evolve past self defence moves and Willow knew it, just as she knew that she would be the one left with feelings that were hurt and possibly even shattered beyond repair. She couldn’t go through that again.

 

No more Spike, for her own protection Willow knew there couldn’t be any more Spike.

 

Leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to get the books Giles and left for her Willow could hear the traitorous little voice in her head telling her that things with Spike were not going to be that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been three days since the members of the Blood Guard had been found with their hearts ripped from their chests and Spike's temper had now sizzled down to a slow simmer. He took a drag of his cigarette, the end glowing orange in the dark shadows of the trees on the campus of UC Sunnydale. Across from him he watched through the window of the student coffee bar as the slayer ate another piece of pie while she waited for Willow to finish her shift. Willow was sweeping, she had a brush in her hand and chatted to the slayer as she moved around the tables cleaning the floor.

Spike scowled deeply, his temper bubbled dangerously. Willow had been avoiding him. Since Dawn had interrupted them on the back porch, he hadn't had a second alone with her. She had asked the slayer to accompany her home following her evening jobs and Spike was more than aware that she did this in order to keep him at arms length rather than from any form of common sense in keeping herself safe. She had also started up self defense lessons as he had suggested and Anya, Dawn and Glinda were also participating. The slayer trained them every day before he even arrived at The Magic Box.

Willow was pushing him out.

The more he thought about it the more his temper rose to boiling point. There was still a part of him that was slightly smug over the whole thing when he realised that Willow was avoiding him because of how he affected her. It was all down to him, she couldn't be around him without succumbing to the overwhelming attraction that was between them.

She was still with Glinda the good witch though and that was a very sore point with Spike. He was hard pushed to be nice to her, not that he really needed to be nice to her, he was a demon after all, they didn't expect him to be nice or polite and Spike had revelled in that the last few days being as mean as possible to the lot of them.

They didn't seem all that bothered by his sudden attitude change, they just took it as a matter of course and Harris had even seemed relieved that Spike was sniping at Willow every chance he got, it meant that Harris had been right about his assumptions of Spike and he didn't have to re-evaluate his opinion of the vampire. Also, with Spike reverting to form Willow wasn't siding with him the way she had been and Harris seemed relieved over that as well. It seemed to Spike that Harris thought he had his best friend back and was happy to have Spike back in the pigeon hole that Harris had stuck him in long ago.

Harris was a simple soul, Spike saw nothing complicated in the boy, he was amazingly simple to understand; Tara was something else entirely. The meaner Spike was to her, and he was undoubtedly mean to her, Tara just smiled and took it and tried even harder to be nice to him! She was really getting on his last nerve now!

The one thing that stopped him from braving a head splitting migraine by cracking Tara's neck in half was the fact that her scent had almost gone from Willow. Spike could still smell traces of Tara on his girl, but no more than he could Dawn or Harris or the slayer. It told him that Willow was in contact with Tara and that was all. They had not been intimate for a long time, from before his trip to L.A with Willow.

Spike couldn't help the surge of masculine pride he felt at that knowledge. He knew it was a bit premature to think it was anything to do with him but he felt it, deep down he felt that it was him; that Willow wanted him now and not Tara. She probably had her reasons for sticking with the most boring woman on the planet but for the unlife of him Spike couldn't figure out what they were and he felt he knew Willow pretty well. Willow probably had good reason for keeping the two of them apart, and when Spike used the term good, he meant it in the good intensions sense and not in the actual good reasons sense. There was no good reason why he and Willow shouldn't be together.

The slayer finished her pie and tossed the paper plate into the bin, she was left with a large paper cup which must have been filled with a soft drink as there was a straw sticking out the top of it. Spike took a last drag of his fag and dropped the end to the floor, grounding it out with the toe of his black combat boot. He stayed very still when Willow left the coffee shop with the slayer at her side. The slayer paused for a moment, body tense, her eyes scanning the darkness across the street, she had sensed him but he was hidden by the shadows and she couldn't see him.

For a minute Spike thought he was busted when the slayer stepped towards the curb, but then Willow spoke diverting the slayers attention. "I thought I might call Wesley tonight."

Faith forgot all about the tingle at the back of her neck that was her slayer sense, alerting her that there was a vampire nearby. She couldn't see the vampire but she had a strange feeling that it was Spike. How she knew Faith couldn't explain in words, it was just a feeling she had when Spike was around, it was a little bit like suppressed danger. Spike might have a chip which rendered him harmless at the moment, but Faith could feel the danger in Spike humming just beneath the surface and she was under no illusions that when he finally got rid of the chip Spike would be twice as bad as he had been before. He would need to release all his pent up frustrations and Faith knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Wesley?" she echoed, her mind immediately going to Angel.

"Yeah, he might have some information on the Blood Guard, he might know of a ritual to summon them. Although I'm not sure what help that will be."

"I guess Wesley's worth a shot," Faith agreed. "I'd rather have some info on the witch hunter though. There's only one member of the Blood Guard standing between you and the witch hunter."

"Between witches and the witch hunter," Willow corrected her. "I don't think that the witch hunter is here just to take me out. "

"Maybe not, but you're still in danger, Red."

Willow smiled softly. "I've got a good protector."

"Yeah," Faith nodded and took a swig of her soda. "Spike's pretty scary."

Willow flushed red. "Spike? What made you say Spike?"

Faith sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "I'm not blind, Willow. I can see that there's a...." Faith paused searching for the right word. "Connection, between you and Spike."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Willow was mortified, she had done everything she could think of to keep her confusing feelings for Spike under wraps. If Faith could see that there was more to her and Spike than friendship did that mean that Tara could see it too? Willow bit her bottom lip worriedly, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Tara, she was in fact going out of her way to ensure that didn't happen but her conscious pricked at her constantly; Willow knew that by trying not to hurt Tara she was hurting Spike. It showed in the re-emergence of the sharp, cutting comments he hurled her way like spears.

Willow didn't want to hurt Spike either and even though she saw him every day Willow ensured that they didn't spend any time alone together and she missed Spike.

"It isn't supposed to mean anything," Faith's forehead wrinkled. "It's just that I thought you and Spike were friends. You seemed to get on well together that's all."

"Yeah, we do," Willow said. "Spike's, well, he's different when you get to know him. He's not all blood and death and violence."

"There's more to a vampire?" Faith asked dryly.

"There's more to Angel isn't there?" Willow said pointedly.

Faith bristled slightly. "What's Angel got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just that you and Angel are good friends, aren't you? I mean, you went to him when you needed help."

"Angel understands me," Faith said quietly. "He knows what it's like to kill someone."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I guess he would."

"Guess Spike would too," Faith said.

"Yes, that's a safe assumption."

"He's still your friend though," Faith pointed out.

"Yeah he is," Willow smiled slightly. "He's been there for me since Buffy died, I don't know what I would have done without him."

She really missed Spike.

"Angel's been there for me too. He's been a really good friend to me when I had no right to even hope for it."

Willow smiled again. "I guess there's a lot more to our vampire's than meets the eye."

Faith merely nodded. She didn't think it was a great idea for her to start thinking of Angel as hers in any way, but she couldn't deny she liked the concept.

Spike smiled in the darkness, he was far enough from the two girls so that they didn't see him but he was close enough that he could hear everything they said thanks to his vampire hearing.

Willow thought of him as her vampire; his mood lifted to somewhere around the clouds.

XxXxX

Spike hadn't gone into the house after following the two girls home. He had watched Willow step safely over the threshold and then took off for a walk to clear his head and think things out. The house would be full at this time of night and Willow he now knew was planning on calling the ex-watcher in L.A. so he would have no opportunity to speak to her alone.

It would do him good to take a little stroll in the dark and sort his thoughts out, he might even be able to come up with a plan now that his temper had subsided.

He wandered into town towards The Bronze, he had no interest in going in tonight. The Bronze was the perfect place for the seduction of young girls, they were always so eager to follow him outside into the dark alley and the looks on their young faces, the fear that permeated the air when they saw his true face all contributed to the delicious thrill of the kill. The kill he couldn't indulge in at the moment.

A group of young boys spilled out of the door laughing and shoving each other with bottles of beer in their hands. Spike scowled and stumbled into the wall as a particularly large boy who Spike guessed was probably a football player or something along those lines bumped into him and knocked him off balance.

"Watch it, mate," Spike snapped, patting down his pockets looking for his cigarettes.

"Who are you calling "mate"?" the large boy demanded.

Spike scowled again and ignored him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the boy spoke loudly an affect of the alcohol he had already consumed.

"Look at him," another boy with a baseball cap jammed on his head laughed and pointed at Spike. "What the hell is going on with your hair, _mate_?"

"Sod off!"

"Who even talks like that?" Another boy with shaggy dark hair spoke in an exaggerated British accent.

"Me. I talk like that," Spike snapped his temper beginning to simmer again.

"He looks like a reject from a Billy Idol convention." Baseball cap jeered and took a drink of his beer.

"I told you to sod off!"

"I think he thinks he a tough guy," Shaggy hair said with a sneer. "A leather jacket don't make you a Hell's Angel you know."

Spike rolled his eyes. He'd eaten Hell's Angel's for supper.

"Foreigners," Another boy in a red jacket who was also still drinking from his beer bottle spoke up as he swayed slightly on the spot. "Coming over here and telling us to sod off, who the hell do you think you are?"

Spike had been in more than his fair share of tight spots over his many years on earth and he knew trouble when he saw it. If it wasn't for the bloody chip in his head it would be the boys who would be in trouble, but the chip prevented him from showing them just what kind of trouble they could find when they went looking for it.

He sensed the blow coming and even deflecting it sent a crippling pain lancing through his skull. Spike cried out and grasped his head, his eyes screwing shut. Another blow came at him sending him reeling into the wall. Spike staggered away from the group of boys but they sensed his weakness and closed in together like a pack of wild dogs and before Spike knew where he was fists were colliding with his upper body and he went flying into a trash can and tumbled to the floor landing hard on his shoulder.

Feet now joined the fray of fists and through the pain in his head he could hear the laughter and the drunken jeering of the boys above him. Spike felt weak and useless, humiliated and for a fraction of a second he wished it was possible for the boys to beat him to death so that he wouldn't have to face himself afterwards.

"Back off!"

The order rung in Spike's ears and the tingle down his spine told him that he had heard correctly. The Slayer was here.

"Oh piss off."

"This ain't your business."

"I'm making it my business," Faith said moving forward into the alley with strong purposeful strides. She didn't allow herself to think about the last time she had squared up to a civilian. Instead she focused on the fact that these particular civilians needed teaching a lesson.

"I told you to piss off." The large guy said again.

"How would you like your ass kicked by a girl?" Faith asked sweetly.

"Oh sure," the boy rolled his eyes. "'Cos you can take me."

"I can take you," Faith agreed and her fist shot out connecting with his jaw so quickly that the boy didn't have time to react and he fell backwards over Spike who was curled into a ball to protect himself from the worst of the punches.

Faith took hold of Shaggy hair by the scruff of his neck and swung him around lifting him up off his feet and sending him flying into Baseball cap and the two of them fell to the ground a tangle of arms and legs.

The large guy scrambled to his feet spitting blood. His friends stayed on the floor in a drunken heap unable to get themselves on their feet again. "Bitch!"

"You have no idea," Faith eyed him and curled her lip up into a sneer. "You wanna go ten rounds with me you sure as hell had better know what you're doing."

"Oh come on," Red Jacket blinked, his eyes sliding in and out of focus. He hiccupped. "You can't hit a girl. Let's go, there's a party on campus."

"I'd listen to your friend," Faith advised. "Unless you want to spend the night in the emergency room. I can make it happen."

"Bitch," Large Boy said again and turned away from her joining Red Jacket in hauling the others to their feet. Even with his alcohol fuelled mind he could sense that fighting this girl wasn't a good idea, he had seen her lift his friend off his feet and did she pack a hell of a right hook!

Faith watched them stagger off and bent down to help Spike stand up.

"I'm fine," Spike snapped yanking his arm out of her grasp. "Shouldn't you be in a cemetery somewhere?"

"Lucky for you I wasn't."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, Spike, you do." Faith sighed and brushed her hair from her face. "You can't hurt humans and you know it."

"I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!" Spike hissed angrily, his fangs coming out and his face changing.

"I know that, you know your limitations better than anyone. If it makes you feel any better, I did it for Willow more than you. She'd be very upset if something happened to you." Faith watched Spike carefully and noticed his shoulders lost some of their tension at the mention of Willow.

He hissed as he moved. "Bloody gits broke my ribs."

"Come on, best to get you back to the house and fix you up."

"I told you I don't need your help."

"We have blood and whisky," Faith said persuasively.

"Maybe I'll come back for a few minutes," Spike said guardedly.

Faith smirked and fell into step beside him.

XxXxX

By the time they reached the Summers house Spike was really feeling the pain of his broken ribs and couldn't wait to get his hands on a pint of blood to help him heal.

"I'm back!" Faith called out stripping off her jacket and hanging it behind the door. "Willow!"

Feet sounded on the landing and then Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs. "She's in the bathroom."

"Tell her to get down here will you, kid?" Faith gave Spike's arm a tug and pulled him into the den where Anya, Xander and Tara were sat around the coffee table with a Monopoly board spread out between them.

"You're back early," Anya said, her eyes narrowing as they honed in on Spike. "What happened to you?"

Tara gasped at the sight of Spike's bruised and bloody face. "Here, sit down, Spike." She vacated her seat and motioned for Spike to sit.

He did sit, mainly because his ribs were causing him a lot of discomfort. Dawn had now joined them and she stared wide eyed at Spike. "What happened?" she crouched down at his feet and gazed up at him with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh I'm alright," Spike said dismissively. "Don't start bawling."

Willow arrived then, Spike caught her scent before he saw her. "What's the matter, Faith? You're back sooner than I expected, has something... oh my god!" she exclaimed her hand flying to her mouth when she saw Spike.

He had a cut over his eye, dried blood on his cheek, a cut bottom lip and bruises on his jaw and cheek bone. He looked battered and disheveled and completely vulnerable. "Spike!" She spoke in a breathy, horrified whisper and hurried to his side. Sitting on the arm of the chair she took his hand between her warm palms and squeezed. "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Faith said coming to sit beside Anya who had taken up residence on the edge of the coffee table. "He's been jumped."

"I can see that," Willow’s concern for Spike turned her tone sharp and biting. "I meant, how did it happen?"

If it was possible for him to blush Spike knew he would be beetroot red with humiliation. It was mortifying to admit that he had been beaten up by spindly little humans who he could annihilate in a heart beat.

"Gang of demons."

Spike sent Faith a surprised look. She was lying for him, covering for him, helping him keep his pride intact. Buffy wouldn't have hesitated to let everyone know how she had saved the poor defenseless Big Bad from the pathetic drunken humans. Faith didn't appear to want to watch him squirm or see him humbled in front of the others.

"But he can fight demons," Xander said his forehead ruffling in confusion.

"Not when the odds are against him. He's no different to us that way," Faith said conversationally.

"Why are demons after you?" Anya asked. "Money?" she guessed before Spike could reply.

He took the offered excuse and ran with it. "Yeah, I owe some demons some money. Nothing I can't handle."

"Looks like it," Xander said dryly.

"They caught me unawares," Spike said crossly. "It won't happen again." He took heart from the sympathetic and worried look on Willow's face and the fact that she didn't release his hand for a second.

"Fetch some blood for him will you, Faith?" Willow asked, she knew it was the best thing for Spike to help him heal, and Spike had to heal, she couldn’t stand seeing him looking like this. Not her big, strong Spike.

"Sure," Faith rose and was accompanied to the kitchen by Tara who said she would bring the first aid kit.

Faith took a packet of blood out of the fridge and emptied it into the mug that had been reserved for Spike alone and placed it in the microwave as Tara rooted around beneath the sink for the first aid kit. Once she had it in her possession Tara closed the kitchen door and leant against it her eyes on Faith.

"So what really happened tonight, Faith?"

Faith blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? We just told you what happened."

"No, you just told me a lie. What really happened?"

Faith frowned and twitched uncomfortably beneath Tara's cool and unflinching gaze. "Why do you think I'm lying? Why would Spike lie?"

Tara shrugged. "Who knows why Spike does anything." She tilted her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Why are you lying, Faith?"

Faith scowled deeply. "You think I did that to him?"

"No!" Tara was quick to dismiss the suggestion. "No I don't think that at all!"

"Then what do you think? What could possibly make you think that I'm lying?"

Tara smiled slightly. "Xander was right, Spike can fight demons."

"I told you, he was outnumbered." The microwave beeped and Faith carefully removed the mug, her nose wrinkling in distaste as the scent of hot blood hit her nose.

"But if he was fighting demons, surely Spike would have some sort of cuts or bruises."

"Did you not see his face?" Faith pointed towards the direction of the den her face incredulous.

"Yes, I saw his face," Tara agreed. "I also saw his hands. Not a scratch. Outnumbered or not, surely a vampire like Spike would have managed to get a few punches of his own in."

Faith pursed her lips and sighed heavily. Tara had put her on the spot and she wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Faith?" Tara prodded gently.

"What?" Faith was defensive, she wasn't going to give Spike's secret away if she could help it, she needed all the friends and allies she could get.

Tara was silent for a moment or two, a slight crease between her eyes the only sign that she was thinking deeply about matters. "It was human’s, wasn't it? He got attacked by humans."

"Shh!" Faith hissed crossly. "Don't go shouting it from the rooftops."

"I won't say anything at all." Tara promised. She turned then and left the kitchen with the first aid box tucked under her arm. She placed the box into Willow's outstretched hands and took a seat on the other arm of the chair as Faith handed the mug of blood to Spike.

Xander stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest scowling at the scene before him. Spike kept shifting in his chair looking for a comfortable position, his face changed as he took a gigantic gulp of blood. Dawn sat at his feet patting his knee watching him with a worried expression on her face, Anya still sat on the table leaning forward over her knees watching critically as Willow gently cleaned the blood off Spike's face, Tara had taken an antiseptic wipe from the box and was cleaning a nasty gash by Spike's ear and Faith leant casually over the back of his chair listening as Spike regaled them all with his tale of woe.

This would not be happening if Buffy and Giles were here. Spike wouldn't be treated like dying royalty if Buffy were here. She would have just left the murderous vampire to his fate, if the demons were going to kill Spike then it would just be one less vampire to worry about. He was part of the Scourge of Europe, a vicious killer, but everyone seemed happy to forget about that and feel sorry for poor Spike with a chip in his head that stopped him killing.

Xander glowered darkly.

Willow was very careful as she cleaned Spike's cuts and bruises. She saw him wince now and again and tried her best not to hurt him more than was necessary to clean him up. She knew that as a vampire Spike didn't get sick, or catch diseases or infections or anything like that but she could hardly sit back and leave him like this. The very moment she had seen him looking so bloodied and pitiful her heart had gone out to him, all she wanted to do was fold him up in her arms and keep him safe. It was a stupid thing to think about a vampire, Spike was ten times stronger than she was, he had survived much worse than this and could take care of himself with no problems at all. Still, Willow was a nurturer and she wanted to nurture Spike.

To see him looking like this, knowing he was in pain hurt her. Willow could hardly bare it, seeing Spike in pain and she wanted to cry, cry out his tears for him. She stroked the side of his face softly and was rewarded with a slight tilt of his lips when he looked at her. Her eyes caught Spike's and Willow tried to silently communicate that everything was going to be alright, that she was going to look after him.

"I've been thinking," Tara said quietly, the vow she made to herself to be nicer to Spike forefront in her mind.

Spike had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Why did this gibbering twit insist on speak now and ruining his little moment with Willow.

She was back, Willow was back and he couldn't stop himself smiling, even if it did hurt to do it.

"What were you thinking?" Dawn's eyes never left Spike, almost as though she were afraid he would disappear if she took her eyes off him for a second.

"That if.... if there are d...demons after Spike and they managed to get him alone tonight then they might k...know where he lives."

"What's your point?" Anya asked.

"W...well, it might be dangerous for him to... to go back to the cr...crypt. I think he should move in here." It would be easier all round, Tara thought, if Spike lived with them. He’d always be on hand to help out and they could keep him safe from humans without actually looking as though that was what they were doing. Plus, he would be there to watch over Willow, until this witch hunter was found Tara wanted Willow as safe as possible and no one could keep her safer than Spike, he was a formidable force when he wanted to be.

Willow's breath caught in the back of her throat. Spike living here, in the same house as she was. It was both a horrifying and exciting idea. He would be right there with her where she could see him all the time. How was she meant to function with Spike that close to her, sharing her home and her life in a way he never had done before.

She didn't trust Spike to behave himself at all.

She didn't trust herself in the slightest either.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's a really good idea, Tara."

"Fine with me," Faith couldn't say she was bothered either way although she was curious as to why Tara had suggested it. Having Spike around would ease her own tension when she left Willow, Tara and Dawn alone in the house. She always worried that something bad was going to happen to them. Having Spike around meant added protection and she couldn't argue with that.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little while," Spike agreed. He made sure he didn't look directly at Willow, it would be too hard for him to hide his barely controlled glee; he was back in the game!

Willow forced a smile to her face, being careful to keep her worry hidden. Living with Spike; it was like leaving a heroin addict in a room full of junk!

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Chapter 13

 

Xander had a lot to say about the decision of Spike moving into the house. It was Buffy's house, she was the Slayer and they were moving a vampire into her home. It wasn't right and Xander had said so. Giles wouldn't approve if he were here and Xander had said that too. He had said a lot of other things, unflattering things about Spike and Faith and Willow's misplaced loyalty.

It had taken Dawn bursting into tears to finally shut him up. Faith would have liked to have punched him in the face as would Spike, but Spike couldn't hurt him and Faith had thought it was better not to, she didn't want to undo all the good relations she had forged with Anya, Tara and Willow. Dawn was another matter, sometimes Faith felt she was making progress with her and other times she felt as though she were going backwards.

Faith had left Willow and Anya to deal with Xander, accompanying Tara to the basement to move some stuff around to make a spot for Spike and find the fold out bed that Dawn assured them was down there.

Dawn had gone to find spare pillows and a blanket also leaving Xander to Anya and Willow.

It had been a long and exhausting conversation and had left Willow feeling tired and drained. She now lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and listening to Tara's even breathing as she lay beside her.

Willow couldn't sleep and she knew why. She was almost afraid to close her eyes and she knew the reason for that too.

The reason was at this very moment down in the basement. Willow just couldn't forget that Spike was in the basement, so very close to her. She tried to put him out of her mind but it was an impossible task.

She glanced at the digital clock that sat beside the bed and groaned inwardly. She hadn't been lying there as long as she thought which meant that the morning was further away than she had thought and classes were further away than she thought and she was stuck in the house above Spike.

Her eyes closed and she gave a little wiggle at the thought of being above Spike. She let her mind go, let her imagination run wild as she thought about herself in that particular position until the pink flush of arousal coloured her cheeks.

It was no good, she couldn't just lie there she was driving herself crazy. Instead Willow got up, put her slippers on and slid out of the room as noiselessly as she could. Padding downstairs Willow entered the den and stood there for a minute or two, she was unsure what to do now that she was there.

Sighing heavily Willow switched on a lamp and opened a book she had been using to research earlier in the evening. She desperately needed something to keep her mind off of Spike. Willow toyed with the idea of calling Wesley, someone was bound to be at the hotel even at this time of the morning, but she decided against it, there would be plenty of time to speak to Wesley in the morning. There had been no time for her to speak to Wesley that night as she had planned. Willow had called but no-one had answered and she hadn’t had the chance to call again due to Spike’s injuries and Xander’s shouting.

She shut the book with a snap within three minutes. Giving in, Willow went to the kitchen and heated up a mug of blood. Easing open the basement door Willow stepped through to the first step. She was surprised to find a small light on below her and when she descended the stairs she found Spike leaning back on a pillow against the wall with a lamp on and a book in his hand. He wasn't reading the book, he was watching her.

Swallowing nervously, Willow made her way to the little niche the others had set up for him, including a spare dinning chair and an old table upon which a handful of books were neatly stacked. She noticed from the spines that some had come from Joyce's collection from the book case upstairs and some were on loan from Tara.

Willow experienced a twinge of guilt but she managed to suppress it.

"I brought you some blood. I thought you could use it."

"Thanks, love." Spike put the book on the floor and accepted the mug from her. He took a sip, his face automatically changing.

"It'll help you heal, won't it?"

"Eventually," Spike muttered darkly. "Pigs swill."

Willow frowned. "What do you mean? Eventually?"

"Animal blood doesn't have the same effect that human blood does. It's not as strong or as potent."

"Are you saying human blood will help you heal faster?"

"Within days. This slop will take a week to do any good." Spike finished his blood and scowled at the mug before putting it on the small table. "What brings you down here?" He was striving to maintain the mundane chit chat, he didn't want chit chat from her but Spike knew Willow well enough to know that he had to go around the houses with her until she got rid of Tara.

"I couldn't sleep."

Spike waited for more but there didn't appear to be any.

"I'll get you more blood." Willow stood abruptly and left the basement snatching up the mug as she did so.

Spike's eyebrows lifted in surprise, he'd hardly had time to digest that mug. He wondered what had brought her down here, he could smell the heady scent of her arousal as soon as she came through the door but Tara's scent was noticeably absent.

He blinked himself out of his thoughts when she returned, immediately noticing the knife in her hands. "You know that won’t kill me don't you, pet," he smiled easily, wincing as he shifted position and his ribs jarred.

"I'm trying to help you," she said quietly, sitting on the bed beside him and bringing the knife to her wrist.

Her blood perfumed the air as soon as she made the necessary cut, it called to him, sang for him and Spike closed his eyes for a moment to better enjoy the scent. Eyes still closed he reached for her wrist, scent alone guiding him. Spike brought her wrist to his mouth, his tongue sliding slowly across the cut, the scarlet liquid exploding on his taste buds with magic and arousal.

Spike groaned and suckled at the cut, prodding with his tongue to coax out more life giving elixir. He felt instantly stronger, human blood coursing through him, revitalizing him, Willow's blood exciting him in ways blood never had before. He felt her fingers at the back of his head, stroking gently up and down his neck and he matched the strokes with his tongue against her wrist.

Willow sighed and closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings Spike brought out in her. No one else made her feel the way Spike did and her body wound itself tighter and tighter with each passing minute.

Spike lifted his mouth from her wrist and stared at her, surprise lighting his eyes when he took in the rapturous look on her face. It defied belief to him that Willow could feel that way about him feeding from her.

Her eyes fluttered open, heavy lidded with desire, she looked at him for a moment before extracting her wrist from his hand. Spike thought that she was going to run again, try and shut him out again and he geared himself for the fight. He would not allow it to happen a second time.

But Willow made no move to leave. Instead she touched a finger tip just beneath his lower lip and wiped away a trace of blood. She placed her finger to his lips and Spike willingly enveloped it in his mouth, his tongue flickering against the blood stained tip.

Willow trembled, but before Spike could do anything, before he could say something, both her hands had fisted in his hair and she had pressed her mouth to his.

For an instant Spike was too shocked to move. _She_ had kissed _him_! She was _kissing_ him. He was in full demon face all ridges and fangs but Willow didn't appear to care. She was still kissing him, her mouth demanding a response and Spike stopped thinking and gave it to her.

For one heart stopping moment Willow thought Spike was going to reject her completely and send her on her mortified way. But then he kissed her and Willow realised that she had never been kissed before. Not like this.

Spike's fingers speared through her hair, cupping the back of her head and holding her still to his own angle and satisfaction. His lips pressed harder to hers, his tongue sweeping her mouth, flickering, caressing, teasing, coaxing, stroking until the rest of the world fell away and there was only Spike. Only the feel of his hand in her hair and his one arm around her, of his body pressed tightly to hers and his mouth devouring hers.

Her fingers clung to his head, her nails scratching his scalp as her body squirmed against his, trying to arch even closer when she was already plastered to him. Willow was tingling all over, a heat in the pit of her stomach that was spreading downwards to where the muscles between her legs were twitching and fluttering with anticipation.

Spike lifted his mouth from hers to allow her to breathe, but she kept a tight hold of his hair and gave a little moan of protest, even attempting to drag his lips back to hers.

As her eyes were still closed Spike allowed himself a very brief smirk. "Easy, pet I'm not goin' anywhere, an' you need to breathe."

Willow gazed up at him, her eyes glassy, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted as she panted for breath. Breathing, she was discovering was all well and good, but it didn't compare to Spike.

Spike trailed his fingers through her hair, watching the strands sift through his fingers like red silk. Taking control of his raging emotions Spike let his face shift back to his human visage and pressed his forehead to Willow's. "Is that why you came down 'ere? To take advantage of me in my sick bed?"

"No-one takes advantage of you, Spike, you make sure of that." Willow liked to talk to Spike, but right now she didn't want to talk to him and she tried to convey that to him with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Bloody right," he agreed, angling his head so that he could give her a light kiss.

A light kiss was not enough for Willow, it wasn't enough for Spike, but he wasn't in a position to do much more with his broken ribs. Willow however still had a hold of his hair and held him in place as she kissed him again.

Spike's lips parted beneath hers, willingly inviting her tongue to explore, and Willow did explore. The kiss she gave him would have left him breathless if he needed to breathe.

Her hands dropped from his hair to glide along his shoulders and down his arms, up his back, gently brushing over his ribs.

Spike was having trouble controlling the bubbling lust that swept through him and hit his groin with a lightning speed. He wanted her, wanted her so badly, but he was in no position to take what he wanted, show her what he could give to her.

Unlife was unfair! Why did everything happen to him?

He was the one to break the kiss again, she was doing wonders for his ego, it appeared Willow would rather kiss him than breathe; and while the idea of her not breathing appealed to Spike, he wanted to be the one to stop it; to bring her back like him.

Small little human teeth nipped at his chin and Spike sighed softly as Willow placed maddening kisses along his throat. He felt her move and she was suddenly in his lap, pressing him back against the wall. Spike didn't mind, especially when she pressed against the hard ridge of his own arousal and he groaned quietly his fingers flexing over her hips.

Willow was kissing him again, addicted to the unique taste that was Spike. She couldn't fully describe it; trapped smoke, a hint of whiskey, scents that clung about him anyway. Now there was a mild hint of blood, he had just fed from her after all, and something else; something almost ancient and primal and dark and dangerous. Spike tasted exotic and erotic and he was driving her mad.

Kissing Spike just took over her. She was so hungry for him that she pushed him back into the wall with more force than she realised and Willow heard his grunt as the movement sent a shot of pain to his ribs.

"Sorry," she pulled back, her hand automatically going to his side, fingers hovering but not touching.

"I don't usually mind pain with my pleasure. But this kind of pain is too restrictive," Spike said, wincing as he rearranged the pillow at his back. He grinned wickedly when she flushed and lowered her eyes from his face, she was still, in so many ways, so innocent and that was a deep attraction for a demon like Spike.

"Do you want more?"

Spike laughed openly when she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I do, pet. What do you 'ave in mind?"

"I meant blood," Willow said pressing the backs of her hands to her pink cheeks. "Will it help you if you have more?"

Spike's smile slipped from his lips and he regarded her seriously for a moment. "You'd give me more?"

"If you want it. If it will help you, yes." She'd do anything, Willow realised, to stop Spike hurting; but she wisely kept that to herself.

"I don't wanna take too much at once. It's not good for you, love. Don't wanna cause any damage." He tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers sliding further into her hair, curling, anchoring there to keep her still. "I won't take long to heal, then I'll give you what you came down 'ere for." His eyes found hers when he spoke, making his words a promise.

"I came to give you blood," Willow replied, but her words sounded weak even to her.

"A ruse," Spike said, lifting his hips and pressing himself against her.

Willow's lips parted on a soundless gasp, a shiver running through her. Damn him but he was right! Even when she wasn't one hundred percent sure herself, Spike was right.

Spike drew her to him, brushing his lips over hers in a feather light caress and trailing tiny butterfly kisses across her cheek to her ear. "Give me a little time, pet, just a day or two an' then I'll give you what you want. What you need from me."

Willow opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't want or need anything from him, but the words wouldn't come and Spike was speaking again in that beautiful hypnotic voice that did things to her insides no voice had any right to do.

"I want you as much as you want me, love. I want you under me, on top of me, I want to taste you an' feel you. I want to hear you struggle for breath, I want to hear you callin' my name; I want you in every way a man can want a woman. I want to be inside you."

With each word he spoke Willow rocked against him, cradling his erection between her legs. Her eyes closed as he painted the picture for her and her fingers held tightly to his shoulders as her breath came in deep, low gasps.

She moaned softly when his mouth found hers, dominating her even as he sat beneath her. Willow shivered, arching into his touch as his hands released her hair and ran lightly up her sides, his thumbs tracing the underside of her breasts before gently, almost arrogantly, sweeping over her nipples just as he released her mouth and scratched at her pulse with the tips of his fangs.

Willow gave a small cry of surprise, automatically pressing harder against him as a frisson of pleasure worked its way through her. He had done it again! Took her over the edge and he had hardly touched her. She heard Spike grunt again, this time it wasn't with pain, she could feel him twitching between her legs.

Wide, surprised eyes stared at him mirroring his own surprise. Spike blinked once, twice, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how to explain it to himself never mind her. The silence stretched on, not uncomfortably, as Spike tried to form the right words, tried to find an explanation. Silence was a bad thing right now and he knew it. It gave Willow too much time to think and Spike knew the second she started thinking about something other than him; he saw the guilt in her eyes.

She moved back from him, pulling herself free from his arms and standing on shaky legs. Willow took a deep breath but still no words would come. Nothing that seemed to fit the occasion anyway; and damn him for sitting there all sexy and mussed weakening her resolve to leave.

Finally she sighed quietly and accepted her feelings. Was there any point in denying them any more now that Spike would be living with her? If she couldn't stay away from him on the very first night he was here Willow knew she didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of doing it any other night.

"You can't tell her, Spike."

"Are you goin' to tell her?" He was curious as to where this conversation was heading. It was the first time Willow had brought up Tara when they were together.

"No, not yet."

It was something Spike thought, but it wasn't anywhere near a promise or a statement that they would be together. "What does that mean?"

"There's a witch hunter out there Spike!" Willow exclaimed, unnecessarily pointing at the window set high in the wall. It was covered with a blanket to keep him safe during the day. "If I tell Tara she'll leave and then we can't protect her. She is a witch after all, she's in just as much danger as I am, as any witch is. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me. I can't do anything until this witch hunter has been defeated."

Spike frowned. "But that could take weeks! Months even! We don't know what's 'appened to the fourth member of the Blood Guard. She may be dead, just because a body hasn't turned up yet doesn't mean anything. Bloody hell, pet, she could have been killed before the kid in Dawn's class. The witch hunter could be out there right now killin' witches, we don't know what happens when it does. There may not be any bodies left behind. On the other hand, the last member my still be alive, she might be fightin' the hunter as we speak. How are we gonna know either way? You can't continue with your charade of a relationship on that basis. It's bloody stupid."

Willow placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Tara is important to me. I'm the one in the wrong not her and we both know what it's like to have someone you love cheat on you. I want to spare Tara that if I can. I don't want to be like Oz or like Drusilla. I don't want to be that person."

"Well news flash, love. You already are that person," Spike snapped irritably. He held up his hands to stave off her response. "But I understand where you’re comin' from." He remembered all too vividly the pain of Dru's betrayal. "I guess you would want to make it easy on her. I get that. Alright, I'll keep my trap shut." He gave her a long look. "Just don't take too long about endin' things, pet. I'm not very patient."

"Thank you." She cupped his face and kissed him quickly, she didn't want to give him the chance of getting his hands on her, she'd never have the will power to leave if he did. "Good night, Spike."

Spike pouted at her as she walked to the stairs. "G’Night, love."

Willow paused at the top of the stairs and looked back at him. "It's going to be hard for me too, you know." Then she ducked out of the door leaving Spike to smirk to himself.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Willow was in that secret place between sleep and awake where Spike's lips were all to real upon hers and at the same time she knew very well that they weren't. It was a bitterly disappointing place.

She heard the alarm go off on Tara's side of the bed and felt the other girl stretch beside her. Tara switched off the alarm and sat up, Willow stealthily wiggled further under the covers so that only the top of her head was showing. She didn't feel able to face Tara right now, not with Spike's phantom lips and hands on her.

Willow listened as Tara rustled quietly around the room collecting her clothes and putting on her slippers and dressing gown. She heard the shrilling of Dawn's alarm clock go off and for the first time Willow felt a measure of sympathy towards Faith. Faith didn't have to get up early in the morning to go to school or university and Willow appreciated now how annoying it must be for the slayer to be dragged out of dream land by everyone else's alarms going off.

Her first class wasn't until mid morning and Willow decided to wait until Xander had arrived to collect Dawn for school and Tara had gone to university before getting up. She would have peace and quiet to call Wesley then and she wouldn't have to look Tara in the face with the memory of Spike forefront in her mind.

Willow was forced to stay in bed for another two hours listening to the muted voices of Dawn and Tara as they ate breakfast and finished getting ready for the day. She heard the front door open and Xander come in and she suspected, although not being downstairs at the given moment Willow couldn't prove it, that he made twice as much noise this morning knowing that Spike would be asleep beneath his feet.

Once the house had fallen into silence again, Willow got up and went through her morning routine, she was careful to keep the noise to a minimum being aware of Spike in the basement and Faith who was still in bed.

Taking the cordless phone into the den with a note pad and a glass of orange juice Willow knelt on the floor by the coffee table, finger hovering over the numbers. Should she call Wesley now, or should she pop down and see Spike?

Willow closed her eyes making an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. Spike would be sleeping and she had no reason to go down and disturb him; she had no news to give him and nothing to ask him. Her eyes widened to their utmost when she realised all she wanted to do was see him. She missed him.

The knowledge frightened her. It was almost as though she was becoming obsessed.

Planting her mind firmly in the present, Willow dialed Wesley.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."

"Hi, Cordy, it's Willow."

"Oh how nice, the bearer of bad news. Well, what it is this time?" Cordelia asked dryly.

Willow pursed her lips with annoyance. "I'd like to speak to Wesley please, Cordy."

"Everything alright?" The sarcastic tone had gone and Cordelia sounded genuinely concerned.

"Not really," Willow admitted with a sigh. "I need to pick Wesley's brain."

"He's right here, hold on I'll put you through to his office."

Willow waited and within five seconds Wesley's voice came over the phone. "Willow? Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Wesley. I've got a bit of a problem this end, I wonder if you could help me out, I can't find anything in the books we have."

Willow felt better, felt more like herself now that she was actively doing something. She took some time to explain to Wesley what had been happening in Sunnydale and waited for him to go and get a book or two. For the next hour Willow compared information and theories with Wesley.

"Well, it says here that the witch hunter can be detected by the aura of power coming from him. It says that the hunter is always male and has a distinctive tattoo of a flame on his left cheek, a symbol of the old ways of burning witches at the stake." Wesley made a face and tapped the page of the book with the end of his pen.

"That's more than I've got. I only know that the hunter is male and an enemy of the Goddesses." Willow made a note of Wesley's findings. "Apparently his life's work is to destroy witches to weaken the Goddesses and eventually take them down. How do you even take down something that isn't on this plane?"

"I have no idea," Wesley admitted. "I assume that after harvesting enough magic the hunter can transport himself to the relevant plane."

"Does he harvest the magic?" Willow didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Looks like he siphons it off the dead witch," Wesley read aloud and gave a little groan. "It's strange that we haven't come across this before now."

"I guess witches don't look to vampire's to help them. I don't know that I would trust Angel if I didn't know him."

"You have a point," Wesley agreed. "I think I need to look at this in more detail, Willow. I've taken down notes of everything you've told me and I'll call you back in a few hours once I've had the chance to poke into it a bit more."

"I really appreciate it, Wesley. I think the most important detail is how to kill a witch hunter. I've found a lot of stories about them and I understand that they're pretty powerful, but I'm not sure what kind of spells will kill it."

Wesley made a thoughtful sound. "That appears to be the one thing missing, from this book at any rate. I have some other books to look through and I'll get Cordy and Fred onto it as well."

Willow smiled, it was so good of Wesley to drop whatever he was doing and help her. A wave of guilt swept over her when she recalled how she had treated him when he was in Sunnydale. "I'm sorry, Wesley."

Wesley blinked, his eyebrows drawing together in surprise. "What? Sorry for what?"

"For the way I behaved towards you when you were here in Sunnydale. I guess we all felt that you had taken Giles job and were trying to replace him. You had different methods to Giles and we'd been through a lot together by then, me and the others and Giles I mean. We had a strong sense of loyalty towards Giles and I guess the only excuse I can offer is that I was a teenager then, although, that's not really a very good excuse because that's old enough to know right from wrong. It was old enough to know when I was being rude or hurtful and I'm sorry."

"It’s fine, Willow. It was a long time ago. I was younger then, inexperienced and anxious to prove myself. I don't suppose that helped me come across particularly well. I made a lot of bad decisions back then that also didn't help me to integrate myself into your group." It made Wesley cringe to look back at his time in Sunnydale, he had been a little bit of a pompous twit and a pain in the backside, he had come a long way since then and made real friends in L.A. and had a good friend in Angel someone he would have let die back in Sunnydale.

"So, you forgive me?" Willow asked hopefully.

"There's nothing to forgive," Wesley said with a smile. "Now don't worry about anything, Willow. I'll get on to it and give you a call back later. Will you be at this number all day?"

Willow opened her mouth to reply and paused, her eyes drifting to the floor. Spike would be here all day, she should really go to classes and to The Magic Box and steer clear of him. "Yeah, I'll be here all day."

"Alright, well try not to worry, stick close to Faith and I'll call you back in a little while."

"Can I speak to Cordy before you hang up on me?"

"Yes, yes of course. Hold on a minute."

She heard movement, the shuffling of papers, a chair scraping against the floor and the distant sound of Wesley’s voice calling for Cordelia. Then she heard a door close and the squeak of a chair as someone sat down.

"What's the matter now?" Cordelia asked. "I was right in the middle of filing my nails."

Willow couldn't help grinning. "I'll rest easier in bed tonight knowing your helping to protect the world, Cordy."

Cordelia smiled. "I'm the Seer, I have a guaranteed job with Angel. Besides, we were killing demons last night and we're quiet today. What's up, Willow?"

"Oh nothing," Willow twirled a pen through her fingers. "I just wanted to say something to you that's all."

"Well?" Cordelia prompted when Willow failed to give any further explanation.

"Well, it's about Xander. About me and Xander. Well, you, me and Xander actually."

"Sorry, Willow. That's not my scene." Cordelia said with a crinkle of her nose.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, that's not what I meant, Cordy."

"Good, cos you know, eew!"

"I couldn't agree more," Willow made a face. "What I wanted to say is that I'm sorry for the whole me and Xander thing. We tried to do the right thing and do a spell to stop it and, well, you know the story with Spike. I know we didn't always get along back in the day but the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you like that. Xander never wanted it either. I made a mistake, a really stupid mistake because even though I had Oz, Xander was the one I had always wanted and I was weak, gave into the temptation and the fantasy that I had built up in my head about him. I'm sorry I hurt you, Cordy."

Cordelia was silent for so long that Willow wondered if she had just put the phone on the desk and walked off, leaving her talking to thin air.

"Willow, what the hell are you going on about now? That was like, a hundred years ago. Who cares?" Cordelia's forehead ruffled in genuine puzzlement.

"You forgive me then?" Willow persisted.

"Forgive you? Yeah sure. I've forgotten all about it." That was a lie and Cordelia knew it. She wasn't likely to forget that Xander Harris of all the losers in Sunnydale High had cheated on her with a computer geek. She was Queen C for God's sake! Any guy at Sunnydale would have given his right arm to date her and she had opted for Xander, picked the lamest, geekiest guy around and he had humiliated her in front of the entire school! Xander Harris' reject! Cordelia still burned with humiliation at the very thought of it.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Cordy. I appreciate you being so understanding."

"It's because I'm a really big person." Cordelia said. "So, are you done? Can I go now?"

"Yeah, I'm done, you can go now. Take care, Cordy."

"You too," Cordelia sang and hung up before Willow had the opportunity of saying anything else she would rather forget about. Chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, Cordelia wandered out of Wesley's office and into the foyer.

"Everything alright?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Cordelia admitted, she turned on Wesley. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't follow."

"Willow," Cordelia said exasperated. "She's just been apologizing to me about something that happened back in High School and she's apologized for it a hundred times already. She dying or what?"

"It's a possibility," Wesley said quietly.

The smile slipped from Cordelia's face. "What do you mean by that? How is it a possibility that Willow's going to die?"

"What?!" Angel came down the last few steps into the foyer, "What did you just say?"

Cordelia looked at him with wide worried eyes. "Wes just said that Willow could die, Angel!"

"I heard right then?" Angel didn't question the statement. If Wesley said it then it was a possibility. Wesley wasn't prone to making such statements without something to back it up.

Fixed with Angel's unblinking and unwavering stare, Wesley repeated his conversation with Willow.

"Tell me where to look," Fred said as soon as he had finished. "We have to do everything we can to help them. To help Willow."

"We will," Angel promised making his way into Wesley's office. "Which books do we need to look in, Wes?"

Wesley hurried behind him followed by the others and after rooting around in his book case he began to hand out books. "Make notes of everything you find and I'll email them to Willow so she can look over them before we speak later on today."

After an hour Angel became restless, they weren't getting anywhere and they weren't utilizing their resources properly so far as he was concerned. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "Gunn, hit the streets, see if you can get any information out of our informants. I'll go and see Lorne, see if he can help us."

"Angel!" Cordelia called out after him as he strode out of the office. "It's still daylight."

Angel paused in the foyer, turned on his heel and headed towards the basement. "I'll take the sewers then."

Gunn grinned. "Glad I don't have an aversion to the sun." He gave a little shudder. "Rats." After selecting an axe from the weapons cabinet he said. "I'll call you in an hour to check in."

"We'll let you know if we find anything," Wesley promised without looking up from the book he was reading.

XxXxXxX

It was just over three hours later when Angel came back through the door leading to the basement, his face tight and strained with unleashed emotion.

"Angel?" Fred's voice was quiet and tentative. She hadn't seen Angel look like this before and there was something about him that frightened her. She wondered if this was what it was like when Angelus was in control.

"Did Lorne have anything useful to say?" Cordelia asked hopefully. There was a pile of books on the table, on the floor at her feet, all discarded. There was nothing useful in any of them and she only hoped that Lorne would have had some information that could help them.

"You can manage here without me for a few days, can't you, Wes?"

"Manage?" Wesley nodded, his face a blank. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Sunnydale. I'm going to protect Willow."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

 

“I expected more for you.”

 

Willow jumped and gave a startled little cry. “Faith! You scared me.”

 

Faith stood leaning against the door with a glass of juice in her hand, her large brown eyes fixed on Willow’s face glinted with an inner strength that Willow both envied and didn’t completely understand.

 

“Guess it doesn’t take much to scare someone who’s already running scared.”

 

Willow bristled slightly. “What does that mean?”

 

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Faith replied, she was annoyed and it was showing as clear as day. “Your saying your goodbyes, you’ve given up already. What’s the point in continuing with the research? What’s the point in waiting for the witch hunter to show up? I might as well kill you now and save us all the trouble of waiting.”

 

“I’m not running scared. I’m not giving up. I owed Wesley an apology that was long over due.” Willow sat up straighter on her knees in defence. She could see where Faith would get her ideas from, it had probably sounded like she was giving up, but Willow knew that wasn’t the case. Buffy hadn’t given up and she certainly wasn’t going to either.

 

Life was important to her, she helped keep others safe and she was going to fight to stay alive with every fibre of her being. Willow knew in her heart of hearts that it wasn’t fright that motivated her apologises, it was guilt.

 

Willow felt guilty. Guilt hounded the back of her mind whenever she had a spare moment to think and it had been for a while, since L.A. She couldn’t yet tell Tara the truth, confess her feelings for Spike it was too dangerous, so Willow alleviated her guilt where she could by apologising to others she had wronged in the past. It didn’t particularly make her feel better in the long run, but it was the best she could do, especially since she still wouldn’t be entirely honest with Tara when the time came. She couldn’t confess her sin’s to Tara that would be too cruel. Willow would never want Tara to feel as she had when she had discovered that Oz had slept with someone else.

 

Not that she was planning on sleeping with Spike any time soon, no matter what he thought. She wouldn’t do that to Tara, couldn’t do it to her. Finding out that she had feelings for someone else, a man, a vampire, an evil vampire, was going to hurt Tara enough as it was. For Willow to openly admit her relationship with Spike had gone beyond the bounds of feelings alone would cause unnecessary pain. Willow was a big believer in not causing unnecessary pain.

 

“He forgave me,” Willow said softly.

 

“Of course he did,” Faith took a seat in the arm chair. “There’s not much you can count on in this life, Willow, believe me. But Wes, he’s one of the things you can count on. He’s the living myth.”

 

“The living myth?”

 

Faith smiled easily. “The nice guy. That decent, loyal, nice guy that we’re always told about. The one we never see because we’re too busy meeting the ass-hole’s and the loser’s. Wesley is the mythical nice guy, he’ll go out of his way to make you feel better, and he’ll give you a half truth just to save your feelings. You can always count on Wesley to be a stand up guy and do the right thing no matter what he actually thinks about it.”

 

Willow tilted her head in silent consideration. “Are we talking about Wesley in general or your specific relationship with him?”

 

Faith shrugged. “They’re one and the same when all is said and done.”

 

“I’ll have to take your word for it; I don’t know him all that well.”

 

“Can’t say that I know much else about him. Spent a lot of time together Wes and me, didn’t spend much of it talking though,” Faith said ruefully, her mind wandering back a few years. She could see Wesley now, tied to a dinning room chair his suit caked with dirt and grime, the red splatters of blood looking obscene against the once pristine whiteness of his jacket. She had done that to him; and still Wesley treated her the way she assumed a good guy treated a woman; with respect.

 

It was humbling, and made her squirm with guilt, but Faith figured that was her penance where Wesley was concerned. She was forever doomed to look him in the face, to hear the respectful note in his voice when he spoke to her and know what she had done to him.

 

Willow tried to lighten the mood. “If Anya heard you say that she’d think you meant something else.”

 

Faith grinned. “She would. She’s got a one track mind. Xander must have learnt a few tricks over the years.”

 

“Well, he hadn’t had much time to learn anything when you were around,” Willow pointed out reasonably.

 

“So, what’s the sitch with Cordelia?” Faith was curious in spite of herself.

 

“Oh, well, Xander and I had a sort of lust thing going on when I was with Oz and he was with Cordy. We tried to do a de-lusting spell to stop it but Spike showed up and kidnapped us. Drusilla had left him for a chaos demon and he was in bits. Still terrifying, but heartbroken.” Willow fell silent drifting away from the living room until she was in a disused warehouse with Spike shouting and raging, crying brokenly and waving an empty beer bottle around.

 

Her heart had gone out to him then in spite of herself. He had terrified her to her very soul, but she had still felt sorry for him and had wanted to ease his pain. Willow didn’t like to see any one suffer. She remembered Spike’s head on her shoulder remembered him taking in her scent, pressing his nose into her neck and stating that he hadn’t had a woman in weeks.

 

Even now Willow was unsure if he had meant blood or sex. He could have meant both, you just never knew with Spike. She had told him no, and it was only now, all these years later that Willow would allow herself to admit that she wasn’t sure she had meant it.

 

Had it been there all this time, this thing she felt for Spike? Had it been there that night? Had it began that night? Could she really have had feelings for Spike that went beyond blind terror?

 

Not that very night, but afterwards when she was alone in her room, when she was missing Oz and wondering if he would ever forgive her, Willow had thought about Spike. She thought about that night often back then as the catalyst that had almost destroyed her friendship with Xander and her relationship with Oz, but she had also wondered about Spike. He had been so close to her, crying on her shoulder, breathing her in, if he had kissed her, if he had tried to touch her, would she have had the courage or even the will power to continue to say no, to resist him?

 

Willow would have liked to believe that she would have, but whatever inner strength she may have possessed then, she didn’t have it now; just the thought of Spike set her to trembling.

 

Faith watched the emotions flit across Willow’s face. She saw her cheeks flush, her eyes darken and her pupils dilate before Willow blinked and returned to the moment. “What was I saying?”

 

“You were feeling sorry for the Big Bad Vampire because his girlfriend dumped him.”

 

“Oh yes, right. Well, Spike went off to get ingredients for me to do a love spell for him to get Dru back and in the meantime Oz and Cordy turned up to rescue us. We were on a bed when they came through the door, Spike had knocked Xander out and he just came to. We thought we were going to die and we kissed. Oz and Cordy happened to come through the door at that very moment and when Cordy tried to run out she fell through the steps and ended up with a metal bar through her stomach. There was lots of guilt and apologises going on at the time. Oz forgave me, Cordy didn’t forgive Xander.”

 

“You and Spike have had a previous run in then?” Faith smiled lightly.

 

“More than one, there was the time he tried to turn me.” Willow proceeded to tell the story and Faith didn’t stop her even though she had already heard it from Spike during the drive from L.A. She was interested in hearing if Willow’s version differed from Spike’s and was surprised to find that it didn’t really, except that Spike had left out the details of Willow’s support and comfort.

“I was going through a rough time and Spike made me feel better, it was only fair that I tried to help him too.”

 

“Spike trying to turn you made you feel better?” Faith’s eyebrows scurried up towards her hair line.

 

“Yes,” Willow sighed softly. “Don’t you see, Oz didn’t want me, he had left; but there was Spike who wanted to bite me, wanted to turn me, wanted me with him for eternity.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “You can’t know what affect that can have on you until it happens to you personally.”

 

Had it started that night then, her feelings for Spike? Or had her feelings been stirred awake having laid dormant for nearly a year?

 

Surely her feelings must have stemmed from her history with Spike, they couldn’t just have sprung up, she couldn’t be risking her entire relationship with Tara, risking Tara’s feelings for these affections and attachments that had only recently come to light. Did Tara and everything they had shared mean so little to her?

 

“You and Spike have quite the history then?”

 

“Yes,” Willow’s lips twitched into a fond little smile.

 

“Hard to compete with,” Faith murmured.

 

Willow glanced at Faith but said nothing and that, so far as Faith was concerned spoke volumes. Still, it was not for her to pass judgement, Willow’s relationships were of no concern to her; it was Willow’s life she had to worry about.

 

Faith didn’t really have any sort of opinion towards the witch’s unidentified relationship with Spike. It didn’t affect her or her ability to do her job, why should it matter to her what Willow did or who she did it with.

 

There was an honest part of Faith, a part of her she was unfamiliar with and insisted on rising up and making itself known lately, that wondered if she was so quick to dismiss Willow’s half-truths because she dealt in half –truths herself where a different vampire was concerned.

 

XxXxX

 

The night air was warm as it whistled past Angel’s ears, threading through his hair as he drove at top speed towards Sunnydale. He had not phoned ahead to let Willow and Faith know he was coming, they would want to know why he was coming and it was easier to explain face to face.

 

Angel couldn’t believe that he was returning to Sunnydale all these years later. He had left for love, because he loved Buffy and couldn’t give her what she needed; he was the one who needed to be mature and responsible about things she was still just a child in many ways, especially when it came to him and how she felt about him.

Angel wondered, and not for the first time, what Buffy’s final thought had been as she had jumped to her death to save the world. Had it been him? Had he ranked up there somewhere as part of her final thoughts at least?

 

His old friend, guilt, reared its ugly head within him and Angel let it do its work. It seemed that he never ran out of things to feel guilty about. If it wasn’t Angelus it was things he did now as Angel. A soul, Angel was discovering, kept the demon at bay, helped him to walk the right path, but it did not stop him from causing pain or help him control his feelings and emotions.

 

He felt what he felt and there was nothing Angel could do about it but go along for the ride.

 

Angel was returning to Sunnydale now for the same reason he had left it; for love. He loved Willow, she was a good friend to him and had given him back his soul, for that he would be forever grateful and always love her.

 

Angel’s fingers clenched on the steering wheel just as the muscles clenched in his stomach.

 

And then there was Faith

 

She allowed him to face himself as he really was, the good and the unspeakable evil.

 

The man and the vampire.

 

The soul and the demon.

 

He didn’t feel quite so much shame about his past when he was with Faith. She was strong and fearless, she was darkly beautiful like a fallen angel and had a darkness in her that he recognised and had a slight obsession with. Faith had a shot at redemption, she had a light inside her that she didn’t know was there but he had seen in her eyes on more than one occasion.

 

She put his soul in jeopardy.

 

Angel pushed Faith from his mind as he whizzed past the Welcome To Sunnydale sign, his tyres screeching as he careened around a corner; he would be seeing her soon enough.

 

It didn’t take him long to skid to a halt outside the Summer’s house; the light inside cast silhouettes on the drawn blinds, it looked a warm and safe house and he was going to enter it with his tidings of doom.

 

Cutting the engine Angel got out and strode to the door. He paused on the porch with his hand raised to the door to compose himself, then he knocked.

 

It took only to the count of three for the door to open and Dawn was stood there looking slightly harassed and Angel could clearly hear the voices raised in argument coming from the living room.

 

“I don’t see why I can’t go, my shoulders are much better I know you won’t be there but Faith will. We need all hands on deck, Spike.’ That was Willow.

 

“And I say no. It’s too dangerous for you to be out at night.” Spike’s counter argument.

 

“Wesley told me to stay close to Faith. How can I stay close to her when she’s on patrol and I’m stuck here?” Willow still fought her corner.

 

“What does he know? Ex-watcher.” Spike was losing ground and reverted to scoffing.

 

“We can hardly do a proper patrol just me and Faith. We need Willow and Tara too.” A voice Angel didn’t recognise, it was Anya.

 

“But its stupid for Willow and Tara to put themselves at risk.” Amazing, common sense from Xander Harris.

 

“What do you think, Faith? You are the slayer after all, we’re here to help you.” Another female voice Angel didn’t know; Tara.

 

“Who cares what she thinks. It’s bloody stupid to put yourself at risk, Red.” Spike was back in full flow again.

 

“Faith will be there to look out for us and you’ll be back to patrolling in a day or two, with Anya there as well we should be fine.” Willow turned to wheedling now.

 

“I’d like to hear what Faith has to say too.” The woman again, it was Anya.

 

Dawn glared heatedly at Angel where he remained on the doorstep. She stood stiffly to one side to allow him to pass she would not invite him in; she remembered vividly how he had destroyed Buffy when he had left and even if the memories weren’t real she still remained loyal to her sister.

 

Angel stepped cautiously over the threshold, the way Dawn was looking at him he wouldn’t put it past her to let him think he could come in only to be bounced back down the steps again.

 

“I don’t care what Faith says. No offense, Faith.” Willow tossed her a smile. “I can make my own decisions and I decide that I’m going on patrol. I don’t have to use magic to help, I managed to help before I started to do magic.”

 

“But you’re using magic more and more, and for little things. If something happens on patrol, if one of us is in danger you won’t be able to help yourself. You’ll use magic and bring the witch hunter to us and get yourself killed.” Tara again.

 

“I’m going and that’s that.” Willow almost stamped her foot in anger and frustration.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Every muscle in Faith’s body froze, her nerve endings crackling with electricity. She’d know that voice anywhere. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to find Angel standing in the doorway with Dawn beside him.

 

Spike’s jaw tightened and his eyebrows rushed together in a furious scowl. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

 

“Angel?” Willow smiled tentatively.

 

“Oh great. Dead boy’s here,” Xander made a face and sat back down on the sofa.

 

Anya’s eyebrows lifted in appreciation as her eyes swept over Angel taking him all in at a glance.

 

Tara eyed him curiously, so this was the famous Angel. The love of Buffy’s life and the bane of Spike’s.

 

Dawn scuttled around Angel and went to stand beside Spike in a show of solidarity.

 

“What do you mean, I’m not going anywhere?” Willow recovered enough to pick up where she left off.

 

“Just what I say. There is no way on this earth that you’re going on patrol.” Angel told her folding his arms across his chest and pinning her with a hard look.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Spike demanded. “You can’t just come waltzing in here giving orders. Sod off back to Hell A, Peaches.”

 

“Why are you here, Angel?” Faith found her voice and was relieved that it didn’t shake with the emotion she was forcefully stamping down.

 

“I’m here to protect Willow.”

 

“What do you think we’re doing?” Spike was enraged. “I’m protecting her, we don’t need you here, bugger off!”

 

“You need me, Spike,” Angel strained to keep his temper in check and not punch Spike in the face. Spike always did rub him up the wrong way.

 

“No we don’t. You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you, you always did have an obsessive need to be in charge.”

 

Angel closed his eyes for a minute his teeth clenching. Deciding the best thing to do was ignore Spike he turned his attention to Willow instead. “Wesley told me about the Blood Guard and the witch hunter.”

 

“Naturally,” Willow nodded. “I assumed he would.”

 

“We couldn’t find anything in our books so I went to see Lorne. He took me to the Font of Knowledge,”

 

“What’s that?” Willow’s natural curiosity rose to the surface regardless of the fighting around her.

 

“It’s a direct link to the Powers that Be. It’s exactly what it sounds like, it gives you answers to any question you want to ask, providing you deserve the answer and you’re not asking for personal gain.” Angel had almost flipped when Lorne had told him about the Font, he could really have used this over the years. But then Lorne had explained to him that the Font didn’t help everyone and it wasn’t a quick fix for problems.

 

“What did this Font tell you?” Faith moved closer to him and Angel was aware of it, the hairs on his arms stood up to attention he was so aware of it.

 

“The Blood Guard protects the source of the Goddesses power on earth…”

 

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Xander snapped. He just couldn’t believe that Angel was back in town, like Spike wasn’t bad enough!

 

“I’m getting there if you’ll shut up for a minute.” Angel frowned at Xander, and when it appeared that Xander was going to keep quiet Angel continued. “As you know, the source of the power are witches. The Goddesses are linked to and work with the PTB’s.”

 

“PTB’s?” Xander looked confused.

 

“Powers that Be,” Angel clarified and Xander flushed at not seeing the obvious connection. “That makes witches of special interest to the PTB’s, they look out for them and apparently you have a big part to play in the future, Willow. I don’t know what that is the Font didn’t tell me, I don’t need to know that because it’s not my path to walk but it puts you in danger, Willow; the witch hunter is here for you. It wants you. The Font said that I had to come to Sunnydale and protect you.”

 

“Well you can just turn around and go back home ‘cos we don’t need you here,” Spike bit out angrily.

 

“Yes you do, Spike.”

 

“No we don’t. I’ll protect Willow. Bye bye, Peaches, I hope the door hits you in the ass on the way out.”

 

“You can’t protect her, Spike!” Angel was fast running out of patience.

 

Spike was right behind him; Angel was on his last nerve already. “Yes I can!”

 

“The witch hunter is an enemy of the Goddesses which makes him an enemy of the Powers that Be.” Angel yelled exasperated. “You can’t defeat him, Spike. Faith can’t defeat him which means that you can’t protect Willow. Only a Champion can defeat a direct enemy of the Powers. Only I can protect her.”

 

Spike stared at Angel and he could tell by the look on his grandsire’s face that he was telling the truth. Anger, hot and swift rushed through him, humiliation followed instantly on its heels. Angel had kicked him to the curb, effectively told him he was useless to the woman he loved. He couldn’t protect Willow from humans and now he couldn’t protect her from her demon enemy because he was a demon himself; because there was nothing good about him except her.

 

The chip was bad enough to deal with and now the soul had outdone him without even trying.

 

He spun on his heel and stormed from the room, he could hardly bare to look at Willow knowing he had let her down, anger and frustration welling up in him until he wanted to rant and rave and break things.

 

Spike slammed the door so violently that it rattled on its hinges. It was only when he had cleared the garden path and his foot touched the concrete of the pavement that he let the tears of rejection and failure sting his eyes and blur his vision. Whenever he had anything that was just for him, his alone, that bloody great big poof had to turn up and ruin it; take it away from him and leave him alone in the cold and the shadows.

 

Willow had her very own Champion at her disposal now all fresh and shiny new from the Powers That Be themselves. She didn’t need him now.

 

Spike stopped one hand against the trunk of a nearby tree and the other pressing against his chest. He was sure he could feel his heart cracking in two all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

“So you’re what, Angel? Moving to Sunnydale?” Faith asked, her hands coming to rest on her hips where she could slip her thumbs into the belt loops and hang on tightly while hopefully giving the outward impression that she was totally unaffected by the new revelations.

“Yes, for now,” Angel said. He let himself relax, easing his muscles and letting his senses reach out towards her, catching her scent and reveling in it.

“You’re what?” Xander was on his feet again completely aghast. “You can’t move back here, what about L.A? What about your special job down there?”

“That special job has sent me back here,” Angel said snidely.

“Well yeah, but you don’t need to move back here. Can’t you take a place outside of town or something?” Xander wheedled.

“I need to be close to Willow to protect her. I need to be in Sunnydale.” Angel scrubbed a hand across his forehead. “I thought I’d go back to the Crawford Street Mansion and Willow could move in there with me until the witch hunter has been dealt with.”

Faith saw the necessity of Angel’s plan and even though she agreed with it, after all if Angel was the only one who could defeat the witch hunter it made sense that Willow was with him most of the time, they didn’t know when the hunter would attack; she didn’t like it.

“Oh no way!” Xander shook his head vigorously. “First Dead Boy Junior moves into the basement and now you want my best friend to move in with you. Forget it! Tara, say something!”

Tara sighed quietly. “It…it… it makes s…s...sense, Angel being around W...W…Willow as often as he can. He is the o…o…only one who can protect her.”

“We only have his word on that,” Xander said stubbornly.

“Oh for goodness sake,” Anya exclaimed with a huff. “He’d hardly come all the way from L.A. for no reason, would he. I think we can safely assume he’s telling the truth. Faith?”

Faith nodded, “Yeah, come on Xander, let’s be reasonable about this. Angel’s only here to help us and help Willow. We should be working with him not arguing with him.”

“I agree,” Anya folded her arms across her chest in finality.

“S…so do I.” Tara realised then that Willow had been strangely quiet throughout the exchange. “Sweetie what do you think? Sweetie? Willow?” She looked around the room in confusion.

Dawn, who had seated herself on the arm of the chair and contented herself with sending evil looks in Angel’s direction for turning up unannounced, upsetting Spike and Willow and now inviting himself to stay finally spoke, “She left right after Spike.”

“She did?” Angel blinked in surprise.

“Oh yes,” Xander said dryly. “We’re really lucky he’s here. Whatever would we do without him to protect Willow?”

Angel frowned, he realised it looked bad, he was meant to look after Willow and she had managed to slip out of the house completely unnoticed by him. Great protector he was!

“Where did she go?” Tara looked suddenly distraught. “We have to find her, it’s not safe out there for her.”

Faith took up a stake from the coffee table where she had placed it during the previous argument about patrolling. She had a sneaky feeling that she knew exactly where Willow was and she also had the feeling that letting the cavalry go out after her wouldn’t be a good idea.

“I’ll find her, Tara. You stay here with Xander, Anya and Dawn for when she comes back. She’ll want her friends around her. Angel and I will do a quick sweep and look for her.” Faith’s nerves tightened uncomfortably at the thought of going out into the night with Angel. Just the two of them. So it wouldn’t exactly be a moonlit stroll in the park, but they would still be alone and Faith both craved it and shied away from it.

“Fine. Good. Let’s go.” Angel strove for nonchalance; it wouldn’t do for Faith to think he was struggling to deal with his completely inappropriate feelings towards her.

Once Angel had been equipped with weapons Faith headed out with him beside her. Once they reached the end of the street she very deliberately headed in the opposite direction to Spike’s crypt.

XxXxX

Willow hurried through the cemetery to Spike’s crypt. She hadn’t seen him up ahead of her the entire way there and she only hoped that she was right and he had gone back there rather than to the Bronze or Willy’s. It would be much harder to track him down if he had and she didn’t know how much time she had before Angel would be hot on her heels like a raging bull.

She managed to reach the crypt without incident and pushed open the door. It groaned and creaked in protest, bits of dirt and plaster falling around her. Willow wrinkled her nose, it was a God damn hole and she was glad that Spike now had a nice comfy place to stay.

“Spike?” she called quietly standing just inside the doorway, her eyes straining to see something in the gloom. “Are you here?”

“Yeah love, I’m here,” Spike appeared from behind a pillar, a whiskey bottle already in his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” she closed the door with a little effort and picked her way carefully into the crypt. “You left so suddenly, Spike, I didn’t get a chance to talk to you about any of this. Are you ok?” she asked softly.

“Why wouldn’t I be ok?” Spike snapped.

“Because Angel’s here and you can barely stand the sight of him. I had to offer you a trade to get you to go to L.A.; you don’t have anything to do with Angel if you can help it.”

“Can’t help it now, can I? Makes no difference what I think, pet. Old Peaches is here, riding in on the Charge like the damn cavalry to save the day. Bloody wanker.” He gave a sudden roar and flung the bottle into the nearest wall.

Willow jumped in surprise, pressing a hand to her heart to calm herself. Spike looked very much like the Spike of old, and she couldn’t help being a little frightened of him.

“He’s always been the same, sweeping in like the Queen of Sheba, messing things up for me, talking what’s mine. Always trying to prove he’s better than me, always trying to humiliate me,” Spike laughed shortly. “He doesn’t even have to try now though, does he? He’s got a soul and that makes him your Champion; the only one who can save you from the monsters. Your own Champion,” he chuckled darkly. “No way I can compete with that. Not even a real vampire any more, am I? Pathetic excuse for a demon I am; me, Spike, William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers reduced to nothing. Can’t protect you from anything.”

Her heart ached unbearably. He looked so miserable, so broken, so defeated. Willow could scarcely believe that Spike would allow Angel to have such an effect on him. Angel had only been in town for five minutes.

“Spike, I…”

“What the bloody hell are you doing wandering about at night by yourself?” he demanded, his head snapping up and his jaw tightening as it tended to do when he was annoyed.

“I was coming here. I told you, I wanted to see you. I… you…well I….Oh Spike, don’t be upset by Angel.” Willow abandoned her own concerns and focused on him. He looked lost and she wanted to comfort him just as she had when Drusilla left him, just the way she had when he had found out he had lost his bite.

Willow didn’t think about it, she just went straight to him, sliding her arms about his shoulders and hugging him tightly. “Don’t think about Angel,” she advised, stroking the back of his head. “Don’t think about the past, the past is dead and gone, Spike and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Wrapping his arms around her Spike inhaled deeply, taking her scent in all the way to his toes and letting it rock right back through his body. She was delicious in so many ways.

“I promised to protect you, promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Can’t even keep a sodding promise now.”

“You can still keep your promise by letting Angel do what he has to do. You can protect me by letting Angel stay and deal with the hunter.”

“I’m hardly going to send him away, pet. Not when your life depends on it. I don’t gamble with what’s important,” he added gruffly.

Willow smiled, his cheek cool against hers, his frame pressed to hers and his arms like bands of steel around her slender body. They were strong arms, safe arms and Willow relaxed in them hugging him a little tighter.

“Don’t fight with Angel when he’s here, Spike, and don’t disappear again. I went to talk to you and you had gone. I wanted you. I needed you and you weren’t there.” When Angel had delivered his news Spike had been the one she wanted to talk to, he had been the first one she had looked for, the one she had wanted. Spike was her rock, her strength and just as she had relied on him during the horrible grief stricken days following Buffy’s death Willow knew she would rely on him now to help her through this new danger.

Drawing back from her Spike rested his forehead against Willow’s, his voice rough with emotion he asked, “Is that why you came here tonight love, because you want me? Because you need me?”  

Willow glanced up through her lashes and was immediately caught by those eyes, blue as the ocean, full of emotion and completely hypnotizing. She couldn’t help but stammer, all the words she had ever known had evaporated from her brain. “I… you… we… I…” She ended on a breathy sigh, “Spike.”

Eyes fluttering shut, Willow swayed towards him and Spike met her mid sway, pressing a quiet chaste kiss to her mouth. Her hold on him tightened even more, fingers in his hair, hand on his upper arm and Spike deepened his kiss.

Her lips parted willingly, inviting him in, her tongue touching to his in an almost shy gesture. He still tasted of whisky and smoke, of darkness and desire and Willow could do nothing else but succumb.

Strawberries, she tasted of strawberries all ripe and sweet and he wanted more. His hands grasped at her shoulders, ran down her back, stroked up her sides to caress the underside of her breasts.

He released her mouth and Willow drew in a deep shaky breath, she swallowed past her tight throat when his lips met her neck, brushed against her pulse, the hollow of her throat, his fingers deftly popping the button on her shirt so that he could press a soft kiss to the flushed skin of her chest.

She was pushing at his duster now and Spike was forced to relinquish his hold on her to allow it to drop down his arms to the floor with a muffled thud. Her fingers touched lightly to his ribs a sympathetic look crossing her face.

“I’m alright,” he assured her thickly, cupping her face in his hands, tilting it back so that he could kiss her again.

Spike jumped at the feel of her warm hands on his waist, they had slipped beneath his t-shirt without him realising. Willow’s fingers ghosted over his ribs, tugging his t-shirt up his body, again forcing him to release her so that she could get rid of it. He winced a little as he wriggled out of it; his ribs were much better but still weren’t healed, he wasn’t going to let that hinder him now, not when he was on the cusp of getting everything he wanted.

“My poor Spike,” she murmured compassionately.

Spike was quick to pick up the “my” that preceded that sentence and he smiled.

Once his t-shirt was clear Willow paused to look at him, he looked as though he belonged on the cover of a magazine rather than here in the crypt. He was all sinewy lines and sharp angles, his muscles so defined they appeared to have been sculpted by the Goddesses themselves. Finally she touched him, her fingers trailing over his chest; a quiet gasp left her lips, he was hard as marble, as cool silk and the combination set her senses reeling.

Spike watched her, his own arousal hiking itself up so much it was almost painful. The look on her face when she touched him was so focused, her eyes so intently fixed on him there could be no doubt in his mind that it was him she was seeing. There were no thoughts of Angelus or Glinda in Willow’s head.

He fascinated her, Willow couldn’t stop touching him. His skin was so soft, something she hadn’t expected, and she could watch the play of his muscles beneath the skin as they twitched and fluttered depending on what she did.

Spike wanted to touch her, wanted to devour her; but he held himself back, he let Willow have her moment to do what she wanted to do; contenting himself with watching her and stroking her hair twirling the strands around his fingers.

Then those luscious lips of hers pressed lightly to his chest just over his heart in a soft and gentle kiss. Spike’s eyes drifted shut reveling in the sensation of her warm mouth on his cool flesh. His fingers flexed on her waist when her mouth closed over his nipple, tongue stroking, teeth nipping lightly.

He liked being touched, enjoyed being touched and loved being touched by Willow most of all, but he wanted to touch. Spike wanted to feel her; he wanted to feel her under his hands, he wanted to feel her under his lips, he wanted to feel her under him.

He popped another button on her shirt, then another, the tips of his fingers grazing her skin as he made his way to the hem. Willow gasped quietly at the soft, tantalizing motions of his fingers, gooseflesh rippled up her arms and she leant further into him, wanting more of Spike.

An open mouth kiss pressed to her shoulder, a finger pushing the bra strap out of his way; teeth sinking lightly into her collar bone and a nose nudging at her neck, taking in her scent. Willow trembled.

Her fingers curled into his hair and brought his mouth down to hers. Willow kissed him deeply, arching closer to him the lace of her bra scratching against his chest. She was discovering that she loved to kiss Spike, loved the way his mouth fitted to hers and loved the way he tasted.

A shiver ran through her when Spike’s fingers trailed up her spine and Willow felt him smile into the kiss. A smooth flick of those very fingers and Willow felt the lace leaving her skin as her bra came away; and then there was Spike.

Hands that had killed, hands that had taken lives, hands that had tortured for pleasure and fun, hands that had spilled blood were cupping her breasts; kneading firmly, thumbs stroking her nipples into tight aching buds until a low moan was wrenched from her throat.

She needed to see him again, needed to touch him again and Willow’s hands dropped to the buckle of his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with the catch, they felt thick and clumsy and she was forced to grip tightly to the buckle for a moment or two to steady herself before she was able to undo it and open his jeans.

“Maybe we should take this…”

Willow interrupted him hardly recognising the voice as her own. “Here, there, anywhere. Everywhere.” Pulling his jeans apart she pressed a little kiss beneath his chin that made Spike’s lips twitch and lowered herself to her knees.

She was kneeling on his duster she noted and then dismissed it. Spike was more interesting. The sharp angles of his hips, the curves of his waist and legs all demanded attention, demanded a caress and Willow responded to that demand with hands and mouth leaving Spike to close his eyes in delight and moan softly in pure bliss.

There was a brief lull in the exploration when Willow stopped to unlace his boots and take them off, bringing his jeans off with them. Then she returned to her task in earnest, following the line of his calf muscles with her tongue, tracing his hips with tiny little kisses and finally taking his swollen erection in her mouth.

Spike groaned. He hadn’t imagined the warmth of her mouth and the fire it ignited in his blood. The enthusiasm she exhibited as she lost herself in the moment made Spike ache; she so obviously wanted to please him, her desire for him evident and he couldn’t understand where it came from, why she, who was so good and decent would want him at all.

His face shifted as he teetered on the very edge of his climax, she was too good at this. The act itself was unfamiliar to her now after being away from men for so long Spike could tell, she didn’t use an artful technique to bring him to his knees, but then Willow didn’t have to. She wanted him and him alone; that was evident and that was all he needed to drive him to the edge; being wanted so completely, Willow was good at wanting him.

Spike flung his head back as he came with a deep growl that rumbled up from his chest. Willow didn’t stop, she let him ride the wave to the very crest after he had exploded on her tongue; the taste of him familiar and new at the same time. Releasing him, Willow stroked her fingers up and down his leg absently, her eyes traveling up his body still fascinated by him.

Keeping his head back for a moment or two to collect himself Spike didn’t look at her until he had resumed his human façade. The last thing he wanted to do now was to frighten her, remind her of what he really was and kill the moment.

Dropping his chin to his chest Spike stared down at her his eyes so dark with desire they were almost black. “You cheated.”

Willow’s head titled quizzically.

A smile curled his lips. “Don’t you remember me telling you how much I wanted to taste you? Turns and turns, pet.” Spike was delighted, she blushed; her blood rushing to her cheeks casting a lovely pink glow to her skin. How she could blush when she was kneeling at his feet half naked and had just held him in her mouth he didn’t know. But he loved the fact that she could.

Spike dropped smoothly to his knees, brushing Willow’s hair back from her face and drawing her into his arms for a kiss. Willow went to him eagerly, one arm winding around his neck and the other slipping beneath his so that her fingers splayed out over his back.

He kept her that way for a while simply enjoying holding her and the long lingering kisses she gave him. She was so soft and warm in all the places a woman should be soft and warm and Spike took great pleasure in just holding her to him, feeling the gentle press of her breasts and the steady thump of her heart against his chest. It was almost as though her heart beat for him.

Presently he lowered her down to rest amongst the leather folds of his duster and pressed a light peck to her lips, and then another one, and then another because he couldn’t drag his mouth from hers and she kept him close with her hold on him. A final kiss then as he grazed her cheek with the back of his knuckles and she smiled sweetly at him; a smile that made his heart clench.

Willow stretched out beneath him and Spike watched curiously as she tilted her head slightly to the side and breathed deeply. It took him a moment to comprehend that she was breathing him in, taking his scent from the duster and he was awe struck to think Willow would bother with something like that, that she would want to be that close to him.

Placing a kiss to her chin Spike left her mouth to fully explore her. There was a kiss at the base of her throat, at the place her neck met her shoulder, on her collar bone, to the crease of her elbow, to the sweep of her wrist, to the valley between her breasts, to the curve of her hip and Willow shivered at each touch of his cool mouth to her heated skin until she finally gave a small whimper and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Spike smiled against her stomach and ran a hand down her jean clad leg until he came to her ankle. Then he proceed to carefully remove her shoe and sock; his thumbs dug softly into the sole of her bare foot, his long fingers spreading out over her toes and kneading slowly, almost absently. Willow sighed and made a mental note to get him to do that again. Spike repeated the action with the other foot and then turned to undo her jeans.

He slipped the button free easily and half expected Willow to come to her senses and demanded that he stop and leave her alone; but she didn’t.

The jeans went first, wiggling down her legs with the tips of his fingers somehow dusting against her sensitive flesh at the same time until there was only the scrap of lace of her underwear separating her from him. His fingers danced over the pattern of the lace hesitatingly, almost shyly as though he were expecting some form of rejection from her.

Those blue eyes caught hers and Willow willingly lifted her hips for him. Anything, she would have given him anything in that moment to take way the uncertain shadow in his eyes. Spike held her gaze removing that last remaining barrier and then dropped his eyes to look at her, drink her in and commit her to his memory.

Willow’s eyes drifted to the ceiling focusing on a root that was peeping through a crack up there as another pink flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. She had never felt so completely vulnerable as she did right now.

Spike drunk her in as though she were a mirage and would disappear as quickly as she had arrived. He noticed the tiniest of white scars on her knee, he played a mental game of join the dots with her freckles and admired the smooth curves and dips of her hips and stomach. He noticed the tension in her shoulders and Spike reaslied that his lingering perusal of her body was not making her comfortable and was in fact having the opposite effect. To him she was perfection, but Spike knew Willow well enough to know that she wouldn’t believe it, at least not yet. He would prove it to her though.

“Love.”

Willow’s eyes automatically went back to Spike by way of acknowledgement. She didn’t speak, couldn’t speak when his eyes sought hers and held as he spread her legs with a slow, deliberate intent. Willow couldn’t have tore her eyes from Spike if her life depended on it. He held her gaze while he got comfortable between her legs and moved closer to her, he still held it even as his hands curled around her to lift her up to him like an offering and his thumbs came into play, opening her up for him and he kept holding it even as his tongue stroked lightly against her.

Willow gasped quietly although she didn’t know it. Spike did, he was aware of every little thing she did although he found it difficult to concentrate when the scent of her arousal was filling his head the way it was.

She held his gaze as long a she could, as his tongue, cool against the inferno of heat that burned between her legs, touched and teased and tasted and flickered and caressed; but when he finally slipped inside her Willow couldn’t hold on any longer. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, the leather of the duster creaking under her clenching hands as she gasped, panting for breath that wouldn’t come and moaned his name as though she were praying to a God.

Willow wanted to squirm, but Spike had too tight a hold on her for that, her hips wanted to buck, but he held her still; completely at his mercy. So she settled for writhing the top half of her body on her bed of leather, Spike’s scent surrounding her. Willow couldn’t say what the hell Spike was doing to her she only knew that if he stopped she’d die. She might die from this all encompassing pleasure anyway, but damn it what a way to go!

The panting, the gasps, the little weak moans of pleasure were all music to Spike’s ears, but he wanted more. He wanted all the bells and whistles, he wanted heralding trumpets and beating drums; he wanted the whole bloody band! He felt her thighs tighten, heard her breath catch somewhere in her throat and with a precise suck to the overly sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs Spike had what he wanted.

Willow gave a sharp cry, her head thrashing back and forth as she reached her climax her body straining. She felt as weak and limp as a rag doll laying there struggling for breath with Spike still between her thighs drinking greedily from her.

She felt him shift finally and move back up to cover her body with his own, his tongue sweeping along her hip bone, a kiss brushing against her sternum and his forehead butting gently against her chin, nudging her head to the side so that he could settle in the crook of her neck.

The heat from her body scorched him, a sheen of perspiration glistened on her skin that glowed the colour of rich cream; Spike lost himself in her, breathing her in, imprinting her in his memory.

“Spike….. Spike…..” He waited for more as Willow smoothed his hair but she said nothing else. Whether she was trying to tell him something or still lost in the haze of her climax even Willow didn’t know.

Once she had her breathing under control again, Willow cupped his face in her hands and drew him to her. Spike was happy to oblige and readily accepted the kiss she gave him. He stayed like that for a while, hovering over her doing his best to ignore the pain in his ribs as they exchanged small, gentle kisses. There was no heat, no overpowering passion in these kisses that there had been in the previous ones and it took Spike some time to appreciate that it didn’t mean her desire for him was over, had evaporated into thin air; this was something deeper than desire and all out passion. Willow was telling him something else without the necessity of actually speaking the words aloud.

Spike shifted to ease the strain on his ribs and Willow gave a startled little gasp, she could feel him against her leg now that he had changed position, something she hadn’t been expecting. She stared at him with round eyes.

“Vampire, love,” Spike said simply, tracing her jaw with his thumb.

Her legs wrapped around his waist enclosing him in a lovely silken prison Spike was in no hurry to leave. “Will you go slow, Spike? It’s been a while, you know… since….” Willow trailed off when his lips brushed over hers.

“Whatever you need, love.” Spike promised, he would have promised her anything, given her anything to be inside her, completely surrounded by her softness and warmth.

And then, oh then he was inside her and he groaned at the sensation. She was so hot she practically burnt him, such a stark contrast to his previous lovers. He hadn’t been with a human in centuries, Drusilla hadn’t allowed it; she demanded complete devotion.

Willow gasped in pure delight. Spike was so different to Oz’s warmth, not what she had been expecting at all, and he was such a contrast to the heat coming from her skin, the sensation of his erection, so utterly cool sliding into was spine tingling.

Spike moved deeper, stretching her, filling her inch by tantalizing inch. He paused when he saw her face tighten in discomfort, holding himself suspended in bittersweet pleasure until her hands splayed out over his back and encouraged him to move again.

She let Spike set his own pace already lost in a sea of sensations. Willow’s hands roamed over him blindly, nails scoring down his back, scraping over his chest, grasping at his shoulders, digging into his behind and threading through his hair. She couldn’t touch him enough.

Once he appeared to have found a pace he was satisfied with Willow moved with him, dragging him closer until he rested against her body. Spike moved slowly, trying to juggle the pleasure of finally being inside her, the foreign concept of her having a man inside her again and the pain of his still broken ribs and he was rewarded with her gasps of pleasure against his ear and the breathy moans that turned into his name.

Willow spoke his name often and Spike savored it like the fresh blood of a virgin while he fought valiantly to keep his demon at bay. He didn’t want her looking into the face of the demon and have her passion turn to disgust.

She was clawing at his back now, his name tripping off her tongue like a mantra and he felt her inner muscles flutter and then go into spasm. Bloody hell, she bit him! Spike roared as sharp little human teeth sank into his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave an imprint behind.

Spike’s entire body reared above her his ribs screaming in pain and his face changing as naturally as summer turns to fall and the yellow eyes of the demon looked down at her, ridges, fangs, the lot.

Willow could feel him throbbing violently inside as her own orgasm swept through her all the way down to her toes that curled against the back of Spike’s leg with pleasure. She was panting, her hair sticking to her skull with perspiration and her fingers had such a tight hold on him that her knuckles were starting to ache.

Spike stared at her thorough a film of white-hot heat that blurred his vision. Her lips all red and swollen from his kiss were parted and her heart hammered nine to the dozen filling his ears, but he still noticed it; one lone tear clung to her lashes like a drop of morning new.

His first thought was that the arrival of this demon had frightened her, drove home to her what she had done and with who because she was also trembling violently, but he didn’t sense any fear coming from her at all. Touching the pad of his thumb to the little droplet of water he swallowed past his tight throat enough to speak. “Willow love, did I hurt you?”

Her eyes fluttered open and Spike was entranced by the look she gave him; she looked totally over whelmed, awe struck. “I didn’t know,” she whispered throatily.

“You didn’t know what, pet?” Spike asked gently, as he gathered her in his arms and tried to sooth the trembling.

“I didn’t know it could… it could be like _that_.”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Spike held Willow cradled against his chest, one had stroking her hair the other her back as he made soft and gentle nonsensical sounds to sooth her. Her trembling has eased somewhat but it was still there, she knew it concerned Spike but Willow couldn’t seem to put the reason for it into words. She was over whelmed with emotion and sensation and the trembling seemed to be the only way for her to let that out.

There was a part of her that wished she could stay right where she was, in Spike’s arms, in Spike’s crypt away from the world and its problems. But, Willow was a problem solver and there were problems beyond the walls of the crypt that she had to face. One of those problems was beginning to lurk at the corner of her mind and she worried it might land on the doorstep like some sort of avenging angel.

Whether he sensed her thoughts or whether his thoughts had been going along the same lines Willow didn’t know, but Spike voiced the problem aloud anyway. “The poof will be out looking for you, love. “

“Yeah,” she agreed, making no effort to move except to snuggle closer to him.

Spike smiled at that, he liked her where she was and it was nice to know that Willow liked being there too. She gave a little shiver that was different from the constant trembling and Spike frowned. He pressed a soft kiss to her head. “You’re cold, pet.”

She was cold, but she wasn’t going to admit it and have Spike make her move. “I’m fine,” her voice shook slightly but Willow knew it wasn’t from the cold; she was still over emotional and she didn’t understand it. She had never been like this before.

“You’re still trembling, pet,” Spike said, his voice laced with concern. “I don’t have any body heat to give you, you’re gonna catch cold in this drafty crypt.”

“It’s not the cold,” Willow assured him with a little squeeze around his middle.

Spike’s fingers came to rest beneath her chin and he tilted her head back looking down at her puzzled. “Then what is it?”

Blood bloomed beneath the surface of her cheeks and Willow’s eyes dropped from his. “It’s you.” Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew Spike would hear her as clearly as if she had screamed at the top of her lungs.

His lips quirked into a satisfied smile. “That right?” he was pleased as punch.

“That’s right.” Willow shifted away from his hand and let her cheek rest against his chest again. She liked it there, with her head tucked beneath his chin and his arms acting as a shield to protect her from anything the world wanted to throw at her.

Spike sighed softly, he didn’t want to move any more than she did, but he knew he had to be sensible about things. He always had been sensible when it came to the safety of the woman he loved; he’d do anything he had to in order to keep her safe. “We can’t stay here, love, it’s not safe. I can’t…” he stopped abruptly but Willow knew what he was having trouble saying, he couldn’t protect her, only Angel could do that and the longer they stayed away from Angel the more she put herself in danger.

“He’ll turn up here sooner or later won’t he, like a hound from hell.”

“Nancy boy,” Spike muttered darkly.

Willow made a face and sat up, reaching for her clothes. “I suppose it won’t really do for Angel to see us like this.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Spike said thoughtfully. “Might give him a cheap thrill. God knows he won’t be getting anything else in a long time.”

“Don’t you feel sorry for him at all?” Willow wondered as she began to dress.

“No,” Spike replied immediately.

Willow smiled and shook her head, Spike had very clear views when it came to Angel and none of them were very flattering for his grandsire. Willow personally thought that both Angel and Spike actually had more of a love/ hate relationship than the hate/hate one they portrayed to the world, and if anything ever happened to one of them she felt sure the other would grieve that loss until the end of his days.

She very wisely kept that thought a secret from Spike.

XxXX

“So,” Angel said as he followed Faith into the park. “Are you ever going to tell me?”

Faith glanced at him, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. “Tell you what?”

“The reason you have for walking me round in circles?”

“What?” Faith silently cursed Angel. She had rather been hoping that because he hadn’t been in Sunnydale for a while he would have forgotten the layout of the place. Clearly he hadn’t.

Angel fixed her with a stern look. “You know Willow’s in danger, Faith and yet you’ve been dragging me around in a circle for the last half an hour. Now what’s going on?”

“Willow’s alright,” Faith assured him. Spike wouldn’t let anything happen to Willow, Faith felt sure of that.

“How can you possibly know that?” Angel demanded.

“You’ll just have to trust me, Angel.”

“I do trust you, Faith. But if we’re going to be working together you can’t keep things from me. How can I do my job and protect Willow if you hide things from me?” Angel figured it was a reasonable enough request and was completely taken off guard when Faith didn’t appear to share his view.

“There are some secrets that can’t be divulged.”

Angel frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. You don’t need to know absolutely everything, Angel; no offence, but some things around here have nothing to do with you. Or me. Or anyone other than the person they directly relate to.”

“Was that a really nice and long winded way of telling me not to be nosy?” Angel wondered with a smile.

Faith rolled her shoulders. “I was trying to be polite, but yeah, in a nutshell; don’t be nosy, Angel.”

Angel didn’t take offense, on the contrary, he was quite pleased. It was good to know that Faith had become such good friends with Willow in so short a space of time that they had secrets together. He was glad that Faith was making friends Angel felt that she had been severely lacking in that department much like himself.

Before he could form a response a loud scream sounded on the night air. Faith glanced at Angel and together they broke into a run, their feet slapping loudly on the concrete path as they dashed through the park trying to locate the source of the scream.

Rounding a corner into the children’s play area they came across a red headed woman who was struggling against a vampire. He was all ridges and fangs and the woman’s fear permeated Angel’s brain, enticing his own demon to come out and play.

Faith wasn’t hampered with Angel’s vampire senses and she launched herself straight at the vampire, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and swinging him backwards. “Get out of here!” Faith told the woman. She didn’t need telling twice and turned on her heel running and stumbling towards the entrance of the park.

“Slayer,” the vampire said, his eyes narrowing, his own senses telling him exactly what she was even though he had seen her about a few times. He glanced at Angel and noted only that it wasn’t Spike. He didn’t know Angel and therefore dismissed him. The slayer was the important one and this one was different to the last slayer, this one had an edge to her.

“Oh now I’m at a disadvantage,” Faith said with a little pout. “You know me but I have no idea who you are.” She received a punch to the jaw for the comment and she reeled backwards, just managing to regain her footing before she fell over. “Hey, no need to take it personally,” Faith held up her hands. “There’s a lot of creepy, evil, ugly ass demons I don’t know. It’s not just you.”

The vampire watched her through yellow eyes, trying to move around her, but Faith moved with him and he couldn’t see an opening to get to her throat. It was also difficult to concentrate fully on the slayer with that man standing there. Why didn’t he do something to help the slayer? Spike would have.

“You need any help?” Angel asked.

“Nah, I’ve got this,” Faith said dismissively.

The vampire growled at her blatant disregard for his strength and killer instinct. All slayers died, why did this one think she was any different? He moved closer to her and swept his foot out, catching Faith’s ankle and causing her to tumble to the ground; then he dived at her, fangs bared.

Instinctively Angel moved forward to help Faith but before he could reach her, Faith had thrown her own legs up, the sole’s of her feet catching the vampire’s chest and sending him sailing over her head. He landed bodily a foot or so away from her on his back, his head hitting the ground with a sickening thud that made Angel wince.

Faith was on her feet again stake in hand. Straddling the vampire, keeping one hand firmly on his chest to ensure he didn’t move she smiled sweetly. “Guess we’ll never get to know each other after all.”

The vampire’s eyes widened in horror and Faith drove the stake straight through his heart. He exploded in a cloud of dust and Faith coughed, rather delicately Angel thought, waving her hand in front of her.

“You alright?” he came towards her and held out his hand to help her up.

“All in a night’s work,” Faith said, accepting the offered hand and wishing she hadn’t when his cold fingers curled around hers; completely engulfing them.

Angel noticed a small shiver run up her arm and make its way over her body. He also definitely noticed that her nipples were now hard and straining against that thin red t-shirt she wore. Could it possibly be an affect of him touching her? Did Faith’s body respond to his touch the way his did to touching her? Angel didn’t think so, it was probably all in his over active, sex deprived imagination; his mood darkened.

Pulling her hand free from his Faith forced a smile to her lips. “Come on, plenty more evil creatures of the night to slay in Sunnydale.”

“It’s the town that never sleeps,” he said falling into step beside her.

“Isn’t that New York?”

“People who have never been to Sunnydale think that it’s New York,” he replied. “Trust me, there’s more demon activity here than there is there.”

“Because of the Hellmouth?”

“Yeah, it draws us here,” Angel said, “Didn’t Giles explain this to you?”

Faith made a face and shrugged. “He might have done. I probably wasn’t listening to him.”

Angel smirked. Giles had never been his biggest fan and in all honesty Angel could say that he had never been Giles biggest fan either. Giles had a tendency to prattle on rather than coming to the point, Wesley had a similar trait. Perhaps it was a watcher thing, Angel mused.

“What do you mean “us”? Whose “us”?”

“Demons,” Angel said quietly, watching her carefully from the corner of his eye. Had Faith fallen into the same pattern as Buffy, choosing to forget what he was, what he had done all because he had a soul now?

Faith simply nodded in understanding. “I guess demon’s would love to party where the evil vibes are at.”

“That’s right.”

“Does it call to you? I know you have a soul and everything but you are still a vampire.” Faith looked up at him, puzzled by the glint in his eyes and the tiny upwards curve of the corners of his lips.

No, Faith didn’t choose to forget who or what he was. She always knew, always remembered. Just the way Willow did. Angel could recall Willow as a teenager asking him; _Angel, if I tell you something you don’t want to hear do you promise not to bite me?_ Willow had known then and Faith knew now what Buffy could never truly accept; that there was still evil in him and the soul was merely an ill fitting suit Angelus was forced to wear to keep the depravity and evil at bay.

There was something infinitely arousing about the slayer who completely accepted him and Angel began to twitch in his pants.

“Yeah it calls to me,” he admitted. “But it doesn’t seduce the soul, the soul is stronger.”

“Must be hard,” Faith said softly.

“Yeah,” he agreed. She didn’t offer sympathy and he didn’t ask for it; they had a certain empathy for each other and that was enough.

They rounded a corner and Angel stopped; his nose twitched, sniffing the air. “Blood.”

Faith drew the stake out of the waistband of her jeans. “Where?”

“It’s coming from over there.” Angel pointed towards a clump of nearby bushes and went to investigate with Faith at his side. The scent was overwhelming, and when he pushed back the tangle of branches Angel could see why. A woman lay in the dirt, a great gaping hole in her chest where her heart should have been. “The last member of the Blood Guard.”

Faith nodded and bit her lip distractedly. “That means it just you, Angel. Just you between Willow and the witch hunter.”

“Yeah,” he rounded on her then, his eyes flaring with anger. “Where is she, Faith? She’s in danger and you’re keeping me from her when I should be at her side ready to fight for her. She could be facing off against the witch hunter right now. Where the hell is she?”

Faith’s eyes drifted from his face to look down at the mutilated body in the dirt. She took a steadying breath and stepped back from Angel. “I won’t tell you where she is, but I’ll take you to her.”

Angel frowned. “What difference does it make whether you tell me or take me?”

“We might run into her on the way, then I won’t have to tell you anything; it’s complicated Angel and I don’t want to start an inter- friendship war.” Faith didn’t know for certain that there was something going on between Willow and Spike, she couldn’t say with absolute clarity that they were indulging in some sort of affair but Faith had observed enough over the last few days to know that there was definitely something brewing between them even if nothing had actually happened yet.

The last thing she wanted was to have Angel and Spike brawling in the streets and Faith felt that Angel would not take it too well if he found out there was a possibility that something might happen between Willow and Spike. The last thing they needed right now was for an angry Angel to accidently spill the beans in front of Tara and Xander; neither one of them would take kindly to the news and Faith thought that Dawn probably wouldn’t take it too well either.

 

She was only dealing in surmises right now anyway, she didn’t know anything for certain and there was no point in riling Angel without any facts to back up her claim.

 

If she didn’t run into Willow and Spike and had to go all the way to Spike’s crypt, well, Faith would worry about that if it happened. She had time to think of something to say to sooth Angel’s paranoia; he always believed the worst of Spike.

 

Angel allowed Faith to take the lead and was surprised to find they were headed towards the cemetery. The cemetery was a health hazard normally, Willow wouldn’t be stupid enough to come here with a witch hunter on the loose too would she?

 

Angel realised that clearly she would be stupid enough to do it because he could see her coming up the sidewalk towards him with Spike. Angel grit his teeth at the very sight of his wayward grand childe. If Spike was going to start arguing and fighting with him Angel was going to punch Spike straight in the nose.

 

“If it isn’t Peaches,” Spike muttered when he caught sight of Angel coming at him with the slayer.

 

Willow who had been lost in her own little world blinked and looked up. She flushed guiltily and drew her hand from Spike’s and used it to tuck her hair behind her ears. She didn’t need Angel and Faith asking awkward questions just yet.

 

Spike’s jaw tightened, he couldn’t help feeling hurt by her actions even though he knew she was just trying to do the right thing by every body else. She had obviously momentarily forgotten all about a vampire’s super sense of smell. Spike watched Angel carefully, ensuring he kept slightly back from Willow so that she wouldn’t see his face.

 

As soon as Angel came abreast of them the scent of sex assaulted him. Willow wore Spike’s scent like war paint, she reeked of him. Angel’s jaw dropped open and he stared stupidly at Willow for a moment before shooting an irate look at Spike who simply gave him a self satisfied smirk that all but said- and just what are you gonna do about it?

 

“I didn’t mean to make you both worry. I’m sorry I left, Angel but I needed some time to think.” Willow couldn’t help the flush that crept into her cheeks, she hadn’t thought about Angel or the witch hunter or anything of importance at all until this very second when she was face to face with Angel and Faith.

 

“Course you did,” Faith said smoothly. “Don’t worry about it. We could have used you though to defuse Xander. You’re the only one who seems to be able to talk some sense into him.”

 

“Xander? What’s wrong with Xander?”

 

“What’s right with him would be the easier question,” Spike said and earned himself a cross look from Willow.

 

“Oh he’s kicking up a fuss because….” Faith paused.

 

“Faith, why don’t you and Spike do a quick sweep of the cemetery?” Angel suggested. It would be easier for him to talk to Willow alone, without Spike chipping in with his constant sniping.

 

Faith nodded and gestured to Spike. “Come on, let’s go save some damsel’s in distress.”

 

Spike frowned and followed Faith, it wasn’t as though he had much of a choice right now. He and Willow had obviously missed something important being discussed and now he was being dismissed by the poof. Indignation was hot in his chest but Spike managed to quench it. Willow probably did need to talk things through with Angel, the sensible part of Spike knew that, but the jealous part of him, the insecure part absolutely hated it.

 

“We’ll wait for you here,” Willow said, her eyes on Spike. She didn’t want him to think she didn’t want him involved or anything; but surely he would know that wasn’t the case. Spike wouldn’t think that that she would have….. that they would have…. If she didn’t care about him and didn’t value his opinion.

 

Angel shook his head and took hold of her arm. “No, Willow. We’ll go back to the house. They can meet us there when they’re done. I want you off the street and inside where it’s safe. We’ve just found the body of the last member of the Blood Guard not far from here. The witch hunter could be anywhere and I’m not taking any chances.”

 

“He’s right, pet, and you know how it pains me to say that,” Spike said and smiled softly at her. “You need to go with him, you need to be where it’s safe. The slayer and I can handle a quick patrol and then we’ll be right with you.”

 

Willow inhaled sharply, her face oddly pale. “Alright, Spike. If you think its best.”

 

“I do.” He appreciated her deferring to him in front of the poof, it let Angel know that he wasn’t calling all the shots, that he, Spike still had a say in things because that’s the way Willow wanted it. Besides, he gave Angel another smirk, he knew the poof could smell him all over Willow and that gave Spike just a tiny bit more power than Angel had.

 

Angel resisted the urge to wipe that damn smirk off Spike’s face and instead turned his back on Spike and led Willow away down the street. “We have to talk, Willow. There are things to be discussed,” Angel began slowly.

 

“I promise I won’t disappear again,” Willow said earnestly. “You took me my surprise, Angel, I wasn’t expecting you to tell me I was the one in danger. I felt claustrophobic, I needed to think.”

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask whether she needed to fuck Spike as well, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Willow he knew was a fiercely loyal and loving person and if she was intimate with Spike she would fight his corner to the bitter end. Running Spike down would not do him any favours.

 

“Alright,” Angel pretended to accept her lie. It would make things easier for now. “I understand.” He sighed and scratched his head. “The problem we have is that until the witch hunter shows himself or we find him you’re in danger every second of the day. We know he doesn’t just hunt and kill at night, that means you need to be with me during the day. I figured that the best solution would be for you to move into the mansion on Crawford Street with me until this is over.”

 

“What?” Willow blinked in surprise. “Me? Move in with you? As in live with you?”

 

“It’s the best solution, that way I can be with you twenty four hours a day. I’ll take you to the house every night of course and wait for you, or Xander could come to the mansion. Not just him,” Angel added hastily. “All of them I mean. You can make it your home for however long you’re going to be there.”

 

“But… but what about my classes?”

 

“They’re a no go for now,” Angel told her firmly. “It’s more important that you’re alive.”

 

“So you’re planning on keeping me caged up in the mansion all day?”

 

“Yes,” Angel replied. “I know it sounds harsh but that’s just the way it has to be for now. If it was Xander in this situation you’d be all for it,” he gave her a pointed look and the honest part of Willow caused her to nod her head in agreement.

 

“Alright, fine.” She huffed, aware of when she was beaten. She wouldn’t be able to fight Angel and Spike and Xander and Tara all at the same time.

 

“Good, I’m glad you’re being reasonable.” Angel had thought he would have more work to do to convince her to go along with him. “We’ll go back to the house and pack and go straight to the mansion.”

 

Willow agreed with him. “It’ll give me a chance to calm Xander down, I assume this was what was wrong with him.” Angel nodded for confirmation. “Maybe Tara can help me out with classes. She can make my excuses for me and see how I’m fixed with working from home for a while.” Willow bit her lip, a guilty flush sweeping up her neck and into her face. It might do her some good to distance herself from Tara for a few days, she could sort herself out free from both Tara and Spike.

 

Some time alone was just what she needed, help her get things into perspective before she woke up one morning and found her life was in shreds.

 

Willow thought of Buffy for a moment, Buffy would have given anything to have this opportunity, to live with Angel and share her mundane day to day routine with him. There was the usual sadness that accompanied thinking about Buffy, but Willow was now also experiencing anger, not just the righteous anger that a good person like Buffy had been denied so many things in her short life and denied them again by her death, but anger at herself.

 

She had the opportunity to be with the person she loved, she had the opportunity to share her life, her day to day mundane routine with them and what was she doing; hurting both Tara and Spike, trying not to be the bad guy and turning herself into the bad guy in the process.

 

She was lying to Tara and now actively cheating on her in spite of all Willow’s good intentions not to do that. She was keeping Spike dangling with half promises when he had been hurt enough in the past and she had told him she didn’t want to be like Drusilla. She kept trying to do the right thing, trying to please Spike and stop Tara from getting hurt and all she seemed to be doing was going round in circles, not accomplishing anything other than to cause more pain to one or the other of them; Spike because she kept him a secret and wouldn’t tell Tara, and Tara because she didn’t talk to her, didn’t confide in her the way she used to.

 

Angel coming to Sunnydale might end up being such a blessing in disguise. At least living with Angel would give her some distance from both Spike and Tara where she could think things through logically, examine her heart and her conscious from all angles and work out if she and Tara were just going through a sticky patch or whether she didn’t care for her any more. She could hopefully work out what this thing was with Spike, if she was just attracted to him because he was there for her and she relied on him so much or if her responses to him were something else, something deeper.

 

It was not going to be fun, but Willow was determined to do it. Tara would be nice enough to respect Angel’s boundaries and not come by the mansion until she was expressly invited so she wasn’t a problem. Spike on the other hand would probably turn up all hours of the day and night because he knew how much it would annoy Angel.

 

Spike was her problem.

 

The way she felt about him. That was a problem.

 

The way he crept into her thoughts and dreams at any given time without warning. That was a problem.

 

She had slept with him. That was a problem.

 

She wanted to make love with him again. That was a problem.

 

Spike had been nothing but a gigantic problem since he had first set foot in Sunnydale all those years ago.

 

Still, Willow’s heart fluttered at the very thought of him: and that was the biggest problem of all.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

 

“Where have you been? What do you think you’re doing disappearing like that, Wills?” Xander was on her the moment she walked through the door and Willow sighed inwardly.

 

“I needed to think,” she replied with a small frown. “I don’t think that’s asking too much considering what I’ve just been told.”

 

“Couldn’t you think with Dead Boy with you? That would have been safer,” Xander retorted.

 

Angel frowned at Xander. “Do you have to keep calling me that?”

 

“I say it like I see it,” Xander said, knowing full well Angel couldn’t actually argue with the facts of the matter; he was dead.

 

“Oh please!” Willow exclaimed her hands going to her temples in a gesture of frustration. “I’m not in the mood to listen to you sniping at Angel, Xander.”

 

“Sorry, Wills.” Xander came up beside her and hugged her with his one good arm. “But it’s us, you know? We’re the last two of the three musketeers. It seems,” he said thoughtfully, “That we’re always the last two standing, first Jessie then Buffy. I can’t lose you too.”

 

“You won’t,” Willow assured him with a small smile. “Angel’s here now.”

 

Xander made a face. “Oh happy days.”

 

Willow laughed in spite of herself, especially when she caught sight of the cross look on Angel’s face. “Thanks Xan, you always know how to make me laugh.”

 

“If you need me to do the Snoopy Dance you just let me know.” Xander smiled warmly and hugged Willow a little bit tighter.

 

“Maybe later, I have to go and pack now.”

 

“You’re going to move in with Angel then?” Tara asked tentatively. “That’s good,” she said at Willow’s nod of confirmation. “You need to be where you’re safe.”

 

“But,” Dawn pouted. “I won’t see you if you’re over there all the time.”

 

“I’ll be back as soon as it’s dark,” Willow promised. “Angel will bring me home just as soon as the sun sets. It won’t be so different, Dawnie, and it’s just for a little while.”

 

“I guess,” Dawn said giving Willow a rueful look. “I suppose Spike is always here.” She appeared to brighten considerably at that thought and Willow felt the familiar twinge of guilt, she had forgotten about Dawn’s crush on Spike. Dawn would also be unimpressed if she found out the extent of Willow’s relationship with him.

 

Angel cleared his throat and Willow automatically turned to him. “Xander said something earlier about Spike being the basement. Is he living here?”

 

“Yes,” Anya spoke up, she was sitting on the arm of the chair board out of her mind. Willow was back, she was safe, she was going to live with Angel so that she was kept safe, as far as Anya was concerned there was nothing else to be said on the matter and a change of subject was needed. She still didn’t quite grasp the concept humans had of talking a subject to death.

 

“Whose bright idea was that?” Angel demanded. “It’s Spike! Why is he in the basement?”

 

“It was m…m…my idea,” Tara said quietly.

 

“Oh,” Angel had figured it was Willow’s or Dawn’s. Both of them seemed rather attached to Spike for reasons Angel couldn’t fathom.

 

“It’s my house,” Dawn said irritably. “I like Spike being here and so does everyone else.”

 

Xander’s hand shot into the air. “I don’t.”

 

“You don’t live here. You don’t count,” Dawn retorted. “The rest of us like Spike living here. Even Faith,” she added craftily. Angel couldn’t argue with a slayer! If Faith said it was ok then that should be sufficient for him.

 

 _Even Faith_. It was the way Dawn said it, as though those two little words should have some long lasting effect. They held the weight of the world behind them and Angel was immediately suspicious and uncomfortable. What had this house turned into, Spike’s own personal harem? Was he lounging about in the lap of luxury with four women running around for him? Who did Spike think he was, Hugh Hefner?

 

Angel didn’t respond to the comment, but his mind worked furiously and a little green eyed monster squirmed and growled in his chest.

 

“I’ll be upstairs packing, could everyone please try to get along for a few minutes?” Willow looked pointedly at Xander and Dawn, they both had lasting feelings of resentment where Angel was concerned.

 

“Yeah sure,” Xander returned to his seat and stretched out his legs. “When are you leaving?”

 

“As soon as I’m packed. I want to be there before dawn for obvious reasons.” Willow patted Dawn’s shoulder as she passed her and went up the stairs, her feet dragging.

 

Once she was in the bedroom she took her time pulling out a bag, she would simply pack for an overnight stay and worry about the rest of her things tomorrow. Willow dithered about, moving slowly from draw to draw examining the contents and rejecting them. She opened the wardrobe doors and surveyed her clothes all hanging up neatly, she wouldn’t need so many of these, not first off. It was pointless packing up completely until she had some idea of how long she would be gone.

 

Her eyes lowered to the floor, to the direction of the basement. Hopefully not too long.

 

The door opened and Tara came in. “Do you want some help?”

 

Willow pulled a face and shut the wardrobe door. “I don’t know what to take,” she admitted.

 

Tara simply nodded and began opening draws, taking out underwear and socks. “These for a start.”

 

“Yeah,” Willow agreed. “They’re a good start.”

 

Tara continued to move about, taking out pyjamas and folding them neatly on to the bed ready to be packed. “I suppose you should take your school books.”

 

“I thought I would. I don’t know how long I’ll have to stay there. Angel is kinda holding me prisoner until this thing is over. Can you talk to my professors tomorrow and see if I can work from home for a while?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do. I can say you’re ill or have had a bereavement, I suppose,” Tara said thoughtfully. “There has to be some wiggle room for stuff like that.”

 

“Maybe they can send me class notes and assignments by email?”

 

Tara paused in the act of selecting toiletries from the dresser. “How are you feeling, Willow?”

 

“Oh I’m fine, I have Angel.” Willow smiled brightly. “Angel will come through, you’ll see, he always does.” She dumped a pile of books on to the bed. “Can you keep and eye on Faith for me, watch that Xander and Dawn don’t gang up on her? Faith needs friends right now, I think that might have been her problem all along; she never had friends like we do, like Buffy did.”

 

“Of course I’ll look out for her,” Tara promised. “I like Faith. I think she was very brave to come here after the history Sunnydale has for her.”

 

“Like I said to Dawn, I’ll be over here after dark every day, unless you guys want to drop by the mansion after patrol, Angel said it was ok for you to do that,” Willow said. “He said I could make the mansion my home for as long as I’m there so I won’t be out of commission or anything, I’ll still see you all every day.”

 

“Yes, we’ll still see each other. Willow, I….”

 

“And don’t forget to keep up with Spike’s blood demand,” Willow couldn’t help worrying about Spike. “Don’t let his supply go down, you’ll have to go to the butcher once a week to keep him fed. He usually buys his own cigarettes but I try to keep a pack or two handy about the house in case he runs out, he can be a grouch if he doesn’t have his cigarettes. He usually buys his own whiskey too, but make sure you leave enough money lying around for him, he goes to purchase them but I buy them for him.”

 

She knew it was ridiculous to worry about Spike so much, he’d been around for over a century and was more than capable of taking care of himself; except that sometimes he seemed so helpless, sometimes she could look at him and it would hit her how far he had fallen and all Willow wanted to do was make him feel better. Blood, cigarettes and whiskey, she had discovered, went a long way in perking Spike up.

 

Tara looked surprised. “You buy his cigarettes and whiskey?”

 

“Of course,” Willow looked equally surprised. “Where else will he get the money?”

 

“I suppose I didn’t think about it,” Tara admitted.

 

“Isn’t that just the problem around here,” Willow said crossly, beginning to push jeans into the bag. “No-one thinks about Spike, he’s either an irritation or only to be acknowledged when he can be of some use. It’s hardly fair.”

 

Tara sat on the end of the bed and nodded. “You’re right, Willow. That isn’t fair.” She decided to step up her friendship of Spike resolution and try a little harder. Spike didn’t make it easy to be nice to him most of the time, but perhaps, having been treated that way for so long he would be mistrustful of any sort of offer of friendship.

 

“Do I need anything else?” Willow wondered, glancing around the room.

 

“I can’t help noticing that you avoided my question,” Tara reached out and touched Willow’s arm.

 

“What question?”

 

“I asked you how you were feeling.”

 

“I told you I was fine.” Willow gave Tara a puzzled look. “Didn’t I?”

 

“You did,” Tara agreed. “But considering everything that’s happening that’s hardly an appropriate response.”

 

“But I am fine.” Willow assured her, crossing back to the wardrobe to get her jacket and letting Tara’s hand fall away from her arm. “Angel will protect me, I’m not worried. I’m just glad that you’ll be safe, and hopefully all other witches in Sunnydale. If it’s just me the hunter’s after then that should simplify matters, shouldn’t it? No-one else needs to die.”

 

“That’s one way of looking at it,” Tara said.

“What other way is there to look at it?” Willow asked impatiently. “I’m not sure what you want me to say, Tara.”

 

Tara looked down at her lap for moment, her fingers plucking idly at the jumper she still held. Absently she smoothed it out and then placed it carefully in Willow’s bag. “You don’t talk to me anymore, Willow. You used to confide in me, we used to talk all the time, there was nothing you couldn’t tell me. Now I feel like there’s a gaping chasm between us and I just can’t get across it no matter how much I try.”

 

The guilt came roaring back at her, crashing down on her like a rogue wave. Willow bit her bottom lip searching for a response that would satisfy Tara. She could think of nothing to say that seemed to suit the occasion. “We talk,” Willow said finally, feeling how inadequate a response it was.

 

“Not the way we used to before Buffy,” Tara insisted.

 

“I’ve had a lot on since Buffy died,” Willow said reasonably. “We were without a slayer on the hellmouth, it was a time for action not talking.”

 

“And you took action,” Tara said softly. “You brought us a slayer and solved the problem, but you didn’t discuss it with me first…”

 

Willow made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. “Do I have to run everything I do past you now?” She knew it wasn’t fair to turn on Tara that way, but if she wanted to get out of the house without revealing too much then attack was her best form of defence.

 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Tara countered a frown ruffling her forehead. “There was a time when you would have talked your idea through with me, but you didn’t even so much as mention it. The first I know that you’re even thinking of bringing Faith here is when you’re already in L.A. putting your plan into action. I don’t understand why you didn’t at least mention it to me.”

 

Tara sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears, her eyes were soft when they landed on Willow’s face, but she could see the underlying strain in Tara by the way her face tightened ever so slightly. “If you don’t tell me what I’m doing wrong then I can’t change it.”

 

“What?” Willow squirmed on the inside.

 

Tara shrugged lightly. “If you want me to do something that I’m not doing you have to tell me. If I’m not giving you something that you need you have to say, I’m not a mind reader, Willow.” Tara took a steadying breath before continuing. “I love you, I care about you, I want to be a part of this with you, but you’ve shut me out and I don’t know why.”

 

Willow’s hands fluttered about her uselessly. “I haven’t.”

 

Tara gave her a reproachful look. “Yes you have, and you know it. What is it, Willow? Don’t you think I’m strong enough to help you, or smart enough? Is that it?”

Willow felt she would rather have Tara screaming and shouting at her than speaking so quietly, so softly; so normally. If Tara was angry she wasn’t showing it, she was simply asking in a calm and dignified way what was happening to their relationship and Willow found she had no answer to give.

 

In that moment Willow realised that she didn’t need time away with Angel to sort out what was going on in her head. She already knew. But how could she stand there and tell Tara that there wasn’t a big chasm between them, that it was just Spike.

 

Spike was there as though he were a very physical presence in the room. He was there, right there between her and Tara and he had been for a long time, before she was even willing to admit it to herself.

 

But she couldn’t tell Tara the truth, not yet, Tara’s safety was paramount so far as Willow was concerned. There was still a chance that the witch hunter could start killing other witches while he looked for her and Willow was not willing to take that risk with Tara’s life.

 

Her intentions were good, but Willow knew she wasn’t being fair to any of the three of them involved in this bizarre love triangle of her own making. The idea of giving up Spike though was like a dagger to the heart. She couldn’t bare to even contemplate it. She was just going to have to admire him from afar for now, until Angel had taken out the witch hunter and she could safely end her relationship with Tara.

 

“It’s not you,” Willow said finally, giving Tara the best smile she could. “I’ve not been in a sharing mood lately that’s all. It’s all me. I’ve needed to keep busy to keep my mind off Buffy and keep going. I promise that you’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

Tara’s head titled to the side and she surveyed Willow closely for a few silent seconds. “Are you sure there’s nothing you want to talk about?”

 

“There isn’t.” Willow said swinging the bag onto her shoulder. “I’d better get going, I don’t want to keep Angel waiting.”

 

She also wanted to be out of the house when Spike returned. Willow felt she might not want to go with Angel if Spike was there. Besides, the further away from Tara she was the further away from this conversation she was.

 

“Love you,” she said, and she meant it. She did love Tara, just not the way she once had.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Willow was perplexed when Tara made no move to leave the room with her and see her off, but she didn’t press the issue. Tara looked like she had more she wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut and lifted her hand in a little wave.

 

Tara could hear Willow’s feet on the stairs and she crawled up the bed, curling into a ball on her side. She had given Willow every opportunity to explain her secret trip to L.A. and to tell her about the evening jobs she had, but Willow had kept silent. Willow had still chosen not to confide in her. Turning on to her back Tara reached out for the photograph of her and Willow she kept by the side of the bed. She stared at the picture for a moment. “I know the jobs might not be all that important, but you still didn’t tell me why you took Spike to L.A. and didn’t see fit to mention the trip to me at all. What’s the point, Willow, if you’re going to keep things from me?”

 

Just like its flesh and blood counter part, the photographic image of Willow remained silent on that point too.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Angel’s car was gone from the front of the house by the time Faith and Spike returned. Faith wasn’t sure how she felt about that, she would have liked to talk with Angel some more, but on the other hand he was making her feel jittery so maybe it was a good thing she wouldn’t see him until tomorrow. Angel showing up like this had really sent Faith through a loop.

Spike glowered, he was distinctly unhappy with the turn of events. He had rather been expecting to see Willow and say goodbye to her before she headed off to shack up with the poof. Spike’s common sense told him that the situation wasn’t like that at all and it was necessary for Willow to stay with Angel so that she was safe; but he still didn’t like it and couldn’t help worrying.

Tara didn’t bother him, she didn’t worry him. Spike didn’t feel bad about sneaking around behind Tara’s back and bedding her girl. All’s fair in love and war and all of that rot. Spike didn’t for a second see Tara as any sort of competition for Willow’s affections, Willow would never have slept with him if she didn’t have extremely strong feelings for him.

Angel was another matter altogether, he had always been there between Spike and what he wanted. Drusilla, to be his own vampire, to become a legend in his own right, to rule Sunnydale; either as a physical presence or an imaginary one, Angel and Angelus had always managed to wedge themselves firmly between Spike and his goal.

Why should Willow be any different?

Spike didn’t think that Angel would have any kind of romantic interest in Willow, but he wouldn’t put it past Angel to stick his big fat nose in where it wasn’t wanted and try and dissuade Willow from forming any kind of attachment to him.

He was still insecure enough where Angel was involved to have serious concerns that the poof might actually pull it off.

“I can’t wait to get to bed tonight,” Faith muttered as she turned towards the back porch.

“Tonight has been full of surprises,” Spike agreed with a secret smile.

“Pretty quiet on the street though,” Faith said thoughtfully. “Do you think the witch hunter has any effect on the demon population?”

Spike’s eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. “Are you asking me slayer?”

“You’re the only person here, Spike. Who else would I be asking?”

Spike lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Just not all that used to being asked is all. The little humans never seem to rate anything I have to say as being important or worth listening too.”

 

Normally Spike wouldn’t care what humans thought of him, but it did hurt to be ignored and pushed aside by Buffy and her little gang after he had been helping them for so long. True, he didn’t do it out of the goodness of his heart like they did, but he still helped and had saved the world and their lives in doing so. But they still kept him on the outside of everything, never letting him be a part of things. Expect Willow, she always made an effort with him.

Spike also wouldn’t normally admit out loud when he was being passed over, but he knew he could tell Faith without losing face, she had also felt the clique of the Scooby gang in the past.

“Well I do,” Faith said firmly. “You’ve survived for over a hundred years, Spike and killed two slayers. If you have an opinion on something then I want to hear it.”

“Even though I’m evil?” Spike wanted to get that in, wanted to remind the slayer that he might not be up to his full potential at the moment but that didn’t mean it would last forever.

“Especially because you’re evil.”

Her response stunned Spike into silence and he stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the back steps. “Come again, slayer.”

Faith paused at the back door turning to look at him. “Being evil means you have a different set of priorities to the rest of us. You have a different way of looking at things, it’s always good to have a different perspective.”

She must have done some serious growing up in jail Faith thought, she was looking at things differently herself now, and was actually concerned about doing a good job as the slayer because that’s what was required of her and she wanted to be the best that she could be. It wasn’t all about being stronger and faster than anyone else and being special any more; she wanted to make a difference.

Angel had a lot to do with it, Faith would admit that only to herself; but it was a good thing, he made her into a better person and that could only be good. He appeared to do the exact opposite where Spike was concerned though and Faith couldn’t help being slightly amused by them both.

“That right?” Spike eyed her curiously. “Not sure the Champion of the Powers that Be would agree with you on that.”

Faith’s face tightened slightly, she had to admit that Spike was probably right and Angel wouldn’t think Spike’s evil plans would be the right way to go, but Faith also knew if it came down to the lives of the people he cared about Angel would do whatever it took to save them. She liked to think that she would do whatever it took to save people too whether she cared about them or not.

It did unsettle her a little bit to think that she was veering off the path Angel had helped set her feet on; was she heading down the path of self-destruction again? Was she turning to the darkness again? The thought frightened Faith, she didn’t want to be that person again.

 

But surely, she thought, it was the right thing to do to give Spike a chance? Willow was close to Spike although how close remained to be seen; but if Willow trusted Spike and she was the nicest person Faith had ever met, then Faith didn’t see any reason why she shouldn’t trust him either.

Besides, she needed all the friends and allies she could get; Xander was still on the war path and Dawn was colder towards her than the Ice Queen.

“Angel doesn’t live here,” Faith said at last. “He doesn’t have to deal with the Hellmouth every day. It’s different in Sunnydale, the stakes are higher.”

“So dealing with the Hellmouth, the mouth of hell, means that you’d be willing to take the advice of an evil demon?” Spike wondered if the slayer had lost her mind on the walk back to the house.

“Well,” Faith crossed her arms over her chest and leant on the wooden post of the railing. “The way I see it, you won’t have your chip forever, at some point it will malfunction or you’ll find a way to get rid of it…”

“Damn right!” Spike agreed.

Faith’s forehead ruffled at the interruption, but she continued without complaint. “But until that time you’re pretty limited.”

Spike didn’t interrupt but he glowered darkly at her; he didn’t like being reminded that he was on leash and a pretty short one at that. Still, Faith didn’t say it to be mean, she wasn’t smug or gloating over him she was simply stating facts and Spike found it easier to handle talking about the chip with her. This slayer didn’t rub it in his face every chance she got.

“You need us Spike, we help you to survive. You know damn well that there are demons out there who would love to take you out just for the street cred they’d get for offing William the Bloody. I know you can fight demons, but you can’t fight them if you’re weak, and if you don’t feed you’ll turn weak. We feed you, we help you stay strong, in return you help us out fighting because it’s the only outlet you have.” Faith paused, Spike was out right glaring at her now, if looks could kill she’d be lying dead on the porch. She understood how humiliating and demeaning it must be for Spike to have to rely on them all the time and now have to listen to her going on about it, but she had a point and Faith figured she had better get there sooner rather than later.

“But we need you too. I know Xander would rather rip his own tongue out than admit that, but we do. I can’t do it all on my own and the others can’t fight like you can. I’ve seen you fight, Spike and I don’t particularly want to go up against you if I can help it, especially considering we work side by side and cover each other’s backs. So, I’m proposing a deal.”

The scowl left Spike’s face and he considered Faith with interest. “What sort of deal?”

“We work together, you and me. We keep Sunnydale safe, we keep them safe,” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the house and Spike knew she meant the little Scooby’s. “When the time comes that the chip is no longer an issue you leave. You just up and leave Sunnydale, no bloodshed, no death, no turning anyone, you just leave; and I let you.”

 

“You trying to tell me that you won’t jab a stake through my heart the second I’m free of the chip?” Spike could hardly believe it. Buffy would have killed him the first chance she had, it was only the chip making him defenceless that kept him safe from her.

“Yes, that’s what I’m telling you. Provided you keep to the deal and just leave without leaving a trail of death and destruction behind you.” Faith wasn’t sure that she would be able to kill Spike if the time came, especially if she had gotten used to him and thought of him as a friend; she was low on friends and even an evil one was one more than she’d had in her life.

Faith thought that when the chip became useless that Spike would just leave anyway, that he wouldn’t, in spite of all his threats and bluster, kill them all. Especially not Willow or Dawn; but Faith didn’t trust him not to turn Willow or Dawn or both of them, there was no telling what an evil, intelligent demon like Spike would end up doing; she thought he might even surprise himself on that score too.

“Alright, deal,” Spike agreed. He didn’t have to keep to the deal when the time came if he didn’t want to he had gone back on his word many times over the years out of necessity.

But Spike had the feeling it wouldn’t be necessary to break his word to this slayer, and Willow would be disappointed in him if he did. Spike lingered on the thought of Willow for a moment, if he chose to leave Sunnydale would she choose to go with him?

He shook his head slightly to get rid of that thought, there was no point in fixating on that, she hadn’t even broken up with Glinda yet. But she would, her actions told Spike more than her words did.

Faith gave him a satisfied nod. “Are you coming in now?” she glanced up at the sky, she estimated that sun rise wasn’t far off, but far enough away that Spike could still have some of the night to himself if he wanted it.

“Later.” Spike dug out a cigarette, lit up and half turned away from her.

Faith knew he was headed towards Angel’s house. “You and me.”

Spike glanced back at her, saw the determined tilt of her head, the hard eyes that said she wouldn’t hesitate to destroy him if she thought he was a threat, and the slightly vulnerable curve of her lips that told him she was going out on a limb for him when he had no reason to expect her to.

Spike’s eyes met hers a silent agreement and understanding crossing between them. “You and me.”

XxXx

“Just make yourself at home, Willow.” Angel closed the front door to the Crawford Street mansion behind them.

“Thanks.” Willow couldn’t help wrinkling her nose, the place was full of grime and dust and cobwebs, nothing she hadn’t really been expecting since Angel hadn’t used the place in over a year.

 

“Stay here for a minute.” Angel disappeared into the depths of the house and Willow pouted. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t help him if there was some nasty or other lurking about in the dark, especially if it was the witch hunter. No-one had said that she couldn’t defeat it herself. Willow made a mental note to talk to Wesley about that tomorrow. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Angel about it, it was just that Willow found Wesley was easier to trade theories with.

“No electricity,” Angel returned and flicked a light switch on and off. “I doubt there’s any heating or hot water either, but I’ll fix that for you. You’re all safe and sound, nothing here expect us.”

“That’s ok, I’m not going to need any of that stuff tonight, I’m going to go straight to bed. It’s been a long day.” Willow didn’t ask how Angel was going to fix it just as she didn’t ask Spike how he managed to get electricity working in his crypt. Some things were better left as they were, Willow was sure she wouldn’t entirely approve of their methods.

“My room is the first on the right, bathroom is first on the left. Take any room you want, Willow; including mine if you feel more comfortable in it.”

Willow smiled gratefully at him, she couldn’t imagine herself ever being comfortable in a room Angel had used as his own or a bed that Angel had slept in; it gave her the wiggins. “Goodnight, Angel.”

She made her way through the house and up the stairs. Curiosity made her take a quick peek into Angel’s room, it was pretty standard of what she would expect from him; a large bed, a rug, a bedside table, a dresser, a wardrobe, a chair and a table. The décor was cream and brown, there were no pictures on the wall or nick-nacks lying about. The room made Willow rather sad; Angel had been around for centuries and yet there was no evidence in the room that he had lived at all. Her bedrooms, at home, at university and at the Summer’s house had all been full of memories. Willow supposed that Angel however might not have many memories that he would want reminding of, he had spent most of his time as the evil Angelus.

She closed the door quietly and moved on. The sounds of Angel pottering about below her were loud and echoing in the silent house but also rather comforting. It was nice to know that Angel was abroad in the night and all was well.

The next door she tried was next door to Angel’s room; that would probably be the best option for her, have Angel close at hand.

The first thing Willow saw when she opened the door was the blood red and black bed clothes, then the row of china dolls sitting neatly along the top of the dresser. Drusilla’s room, Willow thought as she eyed the dolls, not a place she would feel totally comfortable in.

She was just closing the door when her eyes alighted on the wheelchair pushed back into a darkened corner out of the way. Willow stepped into the room and stood just inside the doorway staring at it.

He had been in a wheelchair following the accident that had involved a piano cracking his spine.

 

Where there was a Dru there was a Spike.

Willow’s eyes darted back and forth between the silent dolls and the still wheelchair; together they told a story, at least part of the story of Spike and Dru. Dru and Spike.

Out of the corner of her eye Willow couldn’t help but notice the bed; it seemed to have gotten bigger suddenly, filling the room, filling her vision, filling her mind and Willow slammed her eyes shut, squeezing tightly.

The bed told another part of the story of Spike and Dru. Dru and Spike.

It was a story she already knew but didn’t have as much meaning before as it did now. There was jealousy Willow noted, definite jealously inside her and anxiety and distrust and a little pain; the emotions seemed to flow together to create one big confused, hurtful ball in her chest that left her a little breathless and Willow found she was hanging on to the door knob to steady herself.

Willow had a sudden irrational hatred of this room and she almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get out of it. She shut the door firmly behind her dropping her hand from the door knob as though it were about to come alive and bite her fingers off.

She took a step backward and glared balefully at the door. There were images flashing behind her eyes like a show reel on a continuous loop and Willow shook her head, pressing the heel of her hand to her temple to try and stop them, to block them out.

Turning away from the dreaded door and the hateful room Willow pushed open the door on the left. It opened out into a bedroom, just a bedroom; nothing uncomfortable about it at all.

Willow decided to claim it and shut the door behind her glad of the moonlight streaming in through the window that allowed her to see what she was doing. There was dust everywhere and Willow coughed and sneezed as she pulled back the bed sheets to inspect the bed. She spent some time nosing through drawers and wardrobes and was pleasantly surprised when she came across spare bedding in the top of a wardrobe.

She took it down and shook it out a small chill running down her spine; Willow couldn’t help but wonder how Angelus had come into possession of this place and where the previous owners were. There were no mementoes lying about that she had noticed, just touches of Angel here and there. Maybe Angel had packed those things away, or maybe, just maybe, the place had been empty when Angelus had found it.

Somehow Willow didn’t think so but she chose to actively believe it. She couldn’t stay here if she thought anything different.

A sliver of yellow light became suddenly visible beneath the door and Willow smiled. She tried a light switch and the same soft, yellow light bathed the room. She went to the window to close the curtains, her hand stilling on the ratty, moth eaten fabric and her heart jumping into her throat. She was sure there was movement down in the garden. She jumped and gave a startled cry when a knock came on the door.

 

“Are you alright?” Angel barged straight into the room, his body tense, his eyes alert.

“I don’t know,” Willow still held the curtains tightly in her fist. “I think I saw something down in the garden.”

“Where?” Angel was at her side in an instant, his eyes scanning the ground below.

“Over by that big oak tree. It was probably a cat or something, I’m just tired.” Willow tried to dismiss it, she wanted desperately to believe that it was nothing more sinister than a little cat on a nightly hunt.

“It’s only…. A cat,” Angel agreed, his expert night vision picking out the small orange glow of a lighted cigarette in the shadows beside the tree. He stood still and concentrated; he felt Spike.

“See,” Willow sighed and her shoulders slumped. “I’m being stupid because I’m tired.”

“And upset,” Angel said quietly. “It’s only natural considering the day you’ve had.” He turned Willow away from the window letting his hand linger on the small of her back before smartly closing the curtains on Spike. Angel couldn’t say he knew exactly what had motivated him to that petty moment of childishness except that Spike had a habit of rubbing him up the wrong way and any dig of his own he could get in Angel was willing to take.

Angel knew that having Willow living with him meant that he didn’t really have to do much to upset Spike, Spike would wind himself up without any help from Angel. All Angel had to do was sit back and watch the anger, jealously, insecurity and memories of Angelus and Drusilla do their work. Spike would be a boiling mess within twenty four hours.

It wasn’t as if Spike didn’t deserve it, he had a chip that kept him tethered at the moment but Spike was as evil as they came. He had done plenty over the years that a little anger and jealousy was a short lived punishment for him.

But, was it really Spike’s fault? Angel’s conscious twitched, Spike was after all only a product of Angelus’ making; he had unleashed the full force of Spike onto the world and sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Did Spike deserve to be punished for something that wasn’t totally his fault? Wasn’t the chip punishment enough?

Angel didn’t know the answers to those questions; he was unsure as to where Spike really stood where blame was concerned.

He glanced at Willow who was in the process of stripping the bed and changing the sheets. She obviously didn’t place the blame at Spike’s door. Angel stared at Willow for a moment or two wondering what Spike had said and done to worm his way into her affections. Willow was a sweet and trusting person, Angel knew that from experience, but was she naïve enough to fall for Spike’s charms? Spike could be charming when he wanted to be Angel had seen it; charm the birds from the trees could Spike and women into his bed. Angel didn’t necessarily blame the female population for submitting to Spike, he had eyes, he could see what they saw when they looked at Spike; but wasn’t Willow meant to be smarter than that?

More to the point, wasn’t she meant to be gay now?

Spike was definitely all male; and all demon. It didn’t make sense to Angel.

Perhaps it was a really good thing that he was in Sunnydale; he could protect Willow from both the witch hunter and Spike.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

The house was quiet when Faith entered the kitchen. Xander’s car was also noticeably absent from the curb and the lights were all out downstairs. Faith went to the fridge to pour a glass of cold milk and took small sips standing at the kitchen window staring out into the dark back yard.

She was tired and wanted to crawl into bed, her nerves were tight and her head still reeling at the sudden arrival of Angel; but Spike didn’t have a key to let himself in and Faith didn’t feel right in going up to bed with the door unlocked.

Yawning, Faith left the kitchen and wandered into the hallway. She was startled to hear the rustling of clothes and the padding of bare feet above her; Dawn appeared on the stairs her hands gripping the railing as she leant over and looked down into Faith’s face.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? You’ve got school in the morning.”

“I was waiting for you,” Dawn said coming to stand on the bottom step.

“Where’s Tara?”

“In her room.”

Faith noted that Dawn didn’t say Tara was asleep, merely that she was in her room. She supposed Tara would have a restless night tonight and Faith couldn’t help wondering if Spike would too, if he had gone to Angel’s in the hope of seeing Willow.

“You should be in bed too,” Faith said rubbing at her eye with the heel of her hand. “Surely whatever you want to say could wait until the morning.”

“Where’s Spike?” Dawn leant forward and peered into the kitchen.

“Out.”

Dawn’s eyes widened and a slight hint of panic coloured her voice. “Out where?”

“I don’t know, just out. He doesn’t have to tell us every move he makes and that’s probably for the best. I don’t think we want to know half of what someone like Spike gets up to.”

“But he’s coming back, isn’t he?” Dawn persisted.

Faith frowned in surprise. “Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he come back?”

Dawn didn’t answer, instead she looked hard at Faith as though she were searching for something in her face. “Do you like Spike?”

“I suppose so.” Faith took another sip of her milk. She didn’t know Spike all that well, he mostly kept himself to himself, the one time she was really alone with him was during the drive from L.A when Willow slept in the back of the car. They had traded some stories but neither of them had really revealed anything too personal. From what she had seen of Spike he seemed alright, especially now that he had the chip to keep him in check.

“Are you going to send him away?” Dawn demanded, her fingers gripping tighter to the railing.

“Send him away? No, why would I do that?” Faith looked blankly at Dawn who was staring anxiously down at her. Faith knew that Dawn liked Spike, she got on really well with him her crush on him aside. She didn’t know what had suddenly motivated Dawn to think that she would kick Spike out, he had only just moved in.

“You won’t make Spike leave?”

“No,” Faith shook her head. “Why would I make him leave?” Faith figured she could understand why Dawn would be afraid to lose Spike, yet another person she cared about gone from her life like Buffy, Joyce and Giles before him; but she didn’t understand why Dawn thought she would be the one to initiate that loss.

Because Angel didn’t like Spike and clearly thought him living with them all was a bad idea, but Dawn didn’t tell Faith that. She wasn’t totally convinced that Faith wouldn’t change her mind and go along with Angel, they were friends after all.

“I just thought you might,” Dawn said quietly.

“Well I won’t.”

“Promise?”

Faith’s eyebrows lifted as she nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I promise.” It was a step forward surely, that Dawn had asked for a promise from her.

“No matter what?”

“No matter what,” Faith agreed. She decided against telling Dawn that she had made a deal with Spike and he would be staying anyway, she thought it would be better for her relationship with Dawn if Dawn thought she was doing her a favour.

Dawn nodded, a look of relief crossing her face. A promise was a promise, Faith liked Spike and so did Willow. Dawn felt that she had done all she could to ensure Spike stayed in the basementin spite of Angel. Angel could stick that in his pipe and smoke it.

“You’d better go to bed, you’ve got school in the morning, kid.”

Dawn turned and walked slowly back up the stairs. “G’night,” she said when she reached the top and turned the corner.

“Night,” Faith replied a note of surprise in her tone. She sighed softly and went to sit in the family room until Spike returned.

She tried not to think about Angel but somehow the more she told herself not to think about him the stronger his presence was in her mind. Everything she thought and felt towards Angel was a problem and screamed of pain and heartache; how could it not?

Angel had been the one constant on her mind during her incarceration. She thought about herself, about everything she had done and those she had hurt, but it was Angel who was the constant. Whenever she felt her temper rise and begin to spin out of control she would picture his face, recall how he had put himself between her and Buffy, chosen to help and guide her no matter what Buffy said.

Buffy had travelled to L.A to kill her, Faith knew that and Angel had shielded her. He had stood between her and the woman he loved.

Faith closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, the woman he loved; it was not her it was Buffy. Buffy Summers who was the total opposite to her in every way; she was the woman Angel loved. A vampire in love with a vampire slayer. A vampire with a soul who loved the slayer so much that one night with her had given him pure happiness and he had lost his soul.

She swallowed and rubbed absently at her aching throat; how was she meant to compete with that?

XxXxX

Spike ate up the sidewalk with long, angry and purposeful strides, the night was fading fast and he didn’t have long to reach the house and his own bed in the basement. It was nice to think of living in a house again, the basement didn’t bother him not after the crypt; besides, Spike had lived in far worse places in his time than a crypt.

He hadn’t lived with humans before though and he found he had enjoyed his first night there, not just because Willow had come to see him, to feed him and kiss him senseless; but because he had felt for the first time in a long time as though he was wanted.

His feeling of contentment hadn’t lasted long, Angel had blown that right out of the water, but then Spike had been left feeling elated when Willow had followed him to the crypt and given herself to him so completely.

That elation had sustained him when he had been forced to watch Willow walk off with Angel knowing she was going to pack up and move in with him. It had sustained him during his walk to the Crawford Street mansion a place where he had been subjected to pain and humiliation at the hands of Angelus.

Then he had seen it, standing in the garden he had seen Angel in the same bedroom as Willow. He had seen him stand close to her, looking out of the window with her and that familiar lingering hand on her back was seared into Spike’s mind.

Spike growled through his fangs. Angel was just trying to upset him, just trying to get him to do something stupid and make himself look foolish, but still Spike couldn’t push the jealous thoughts from his mind. Spike could recognise from experience his own insecurities at work but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

He let himself into the house and went to the family room where a table lamp was burning. He found the slayer slumped on the sofa her head drooping to one side, her eyes closed. Spike stared at her for a long moment and Faith stirred.

Feeling another presence in the room, a dangerous presence, Faith came awake, her movements slow and sluggish. She blinked, bleary eyes focusing in on Spike. “You’re back.”

“Yeah.Thought everyone would be in bed at this time.”

“I didn’t feel it would be safe going to bed and leaving the door unlocked. You don’t have a key,” she said by way of explanation when Spike merely looked blankly at her.

“You waited up for me?” Spike’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“I tried,” Faith said wryly as she pushed herself to her feet and stretched out her back. “Can you lock the door, I’m going to bed now.”

“Yeah sure.” Spike stood to the side to let her pass.

She was an endless source of surprises this slayer. Spike certainly hadn’t expected to return to find her waiting for him. Chubbs and the other slayer would have locked him out. The more he saw of her the more Spike was able to see and understand Angel’s turbulent relationship with her, why he was so willing to take her side and help her.

If his idiotic grandsire was going to fall for a slayer Spike couldn’t see why it wasn’t this one with her fire and defiance right out in the open for anyone to see and her darkness beneath the surface. Spike wasn’t totally sure that Angel hadn’t fallen for her, it would explain his fascination with her. Angel would probably deny any attraction to Faith and cling to his doomed and ridiculous love for Buffy to the last.

He watched Faith go up the stairs and disappear into the shadows; it would be interesting and extremely amusing to watch Angel battle with himself around this woman, this woman who was a slayer, this woman who was Spike’s friend.

Spike tested that out in his mind once or twice; Spike, William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers friends with a slayer; with Angel’s slayer.

His lips curled upwards into a smirk, what a delicious thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Without her alarm clock or anyone else’s alarm clock for that matter, Willow slept late. The sun was shining brightly, peeking through the slits and holes in the ratty curtains of the room she had claimed as her own when she finally woke.

Willow yawned and stretched, she didn’t lie in bed long, her stomach grumbled for food and she was keen to appease it. She went through her morning routine of a shower and brushing her teeth, Angel had told her last night that he had taken care of the bathroom. Willow had translated that as getting rid of spiders and bugs. She adored Angel for his foresight, she hated spiders and bugs.

Dressing in a pair of jeans and fluffy caramel coloured jumper Willow made her way down to the kitchen her nose wrinkling at the musty smell and the dust. After she had eaten she would change again into a darker top and do some cleaning. She couldn’t possibly live in all this dust.

Willow discovered that both plan a and plan b were going to be a bust before she even got started. There was no food in the house and no cleaning products either; she groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. How could she have forgotten to pack food?

There was a phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen so she picked it up intending to try Faith at the house and failing that Anya at the shop to get some food brought over. No dial tone. Typical.

Willow stared out of the kitchen window and considered her options. There were no options really, she couldn’t communicate with anyone and it was highly unlikely that anyone would drop by at this time of the morning. She was desperate for food and the only way to get any was to leave the house. She glanced up at the ceiling, it was pointless waking Angel, she was only popping out she wouldn’t be long and he could hardly go with her in broad daylight.

She went back upstairs and took a page out of her notebook and scribbled a quick note to Angel telling him she had gone for food. Willow doubted that he would wake up at this time of day but she wanted to cover all bases.

She dithered for a moment at the front door, her hand touching the handle and retreating to her side again. Willow knew in her heart that she was being stupid, taking a senseless risk, it wasn’t as if she couldn’t hold out a few hours, it wasn’t as if she was starving to death or anything.

She still opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

The feeling of guilt and dread left her the further away from Angel she walked. It was a nice day and she wouldn’t be long, she would just pick up some food and cleaning stuff from the house and be back again before Angel even woke up. True she would have to explain herself to him when he did wake but Willow felt sure she could sooth Angel’s ruffled feathers with apologises and promises not to ever leave without him again. That promise she would keep.

The streets were fairly quiet, she passed a man riding his bike and a woman walking her dog; two young girls jogged passed her and a cat examined her from its position on a garden wall.Nothing exciting to note.

Willow reached the Summers house in record time and only realised that she had been power walking the whole way when she found herself bent over slightly on the front porch trying to catch her breath. Clearly she wasn’t as comfortable with the idea of being away from Angel as she had made out to herself.

She tried the door and came to the conclusion that there was no one at home when she had to let herself in. Dropping the keys on the table in the hallway Willow went straight to the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. She crunched her way through it standing at the window looking out into the quiet, peaceful back garden and finished off her breakfast with a large glass of orange juice.

Willow washed up her bowl and spoon and took some old newspapers out of a drawer to wrap a protective layer around them for packing into a bag; Angel didn’t have any crockery either. She spent the next few minutes taking out food and cleaning supplies and setting them all out on the kitchen counter, she left the cutlery drawer until last.

It wasn’t of their own accord Willow knew, as she watched her fingers curl around the handle of a knife; it was all consciously planned out she couldn’t even pretend it was done subconsciously because she knew, in her heart of hearts Willow knew the real reason she had come here today, risking detection by the witch hunter and anger from Angel.

It all came down to Spike.

It frightened Willow a little bit as it had done once before, this craving she seemed to have for him. How she was unable to stay away from him. How she risked her own life to come here to see him.

It didn’t stop her going to the basement door though and it certainly didn’t stop her going through it.

XxXxX

Spike was awake, wide awake and angry. He sat in his little bed his back against the wall and a cigarette at his lips. He had been chaining smoking for the last hour, his jealousy and frustration driving him mad.

He had tried to sleep, at first he had even gone to sleep, only to have his dreams haunted by Willow’s red hair splayed out across a snowy white pillow, her eyes sparkling with pleasure as she gazed up at him, writhing beneath him; only it hadn’t been him she was writhing beneath. Spike found himself stood on the side lines watching as Angel moved above her, over her, inside her and Willow cried out, cried out Angel’s name, her eyes fastened to Angel’s face as though he were the only other person in the world.

Angel had turned then, grinned at him. ‘You’ll always be second best to me, William.’

Angelus’ brogue coming out of Angel’s mouth.

‘Face it, Spike, why would she want you when she could have a vampire with a soul?’

Angel’s voice this time, a hint of laughter in his tone; his eyes mocking.

‘You’ll never be good enough, boy’.

Angel had turned back to the task at hand, ignoring Spike completely, but Angelus’ voice echoed around him, filling his mind.

‘Not as bad as Angelus.’

‘Not as good as Angel.’

The laughter, always laugher; all consuming.

‘You’re beneath me, William.’

Cecily. He hadn’t heard her voice in decades; but she had returned this day to taunt him, to remind him.

Spike had managed to wake up after Cecily’s voice, managed to drag himself out of the nightmare and back into the basement. It hadn’t been enough though, Angelus and Cecily haunted him still and he had no distraction to use against them.

He cursed Angel a blue streak.

When the door opened above him Spike was glad of it, hoped even for Chubbs to appear on the stairs; anything to help him combat his dream. It was a total surprise to see Willow there but he managed to regain enough sense to reach over and switch on his little lamp to guide her down the stairs.

Willow blinked in surprise, Spike was sat in the little pool of yellow light, his one foot on the floor the other on the end of the bed, an ashtray beside him in which he was stubbing out a cigarette and the bed clothes heaped in his lap.

Was he naked under there?

She flushed and pulled her mind away from that thought, that was not the reason she was here, she simply wanted to see him.

She stepped off the stairs and crossed the short distance towards him. “I didn’t think you’d be awake.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Spike stowed his ashtray under the bed his eyes running over her in hungry assessment. It took him only a glance to see the knife and only a fraction of a second for excitement to start humming through him. “What are you doing here?” he frowned and looked up at the door.

“No food at Angel’s.”

“Is he with you?” Spike was slightly confused, he couldn’t sense the poof but maybe he was waiting in the car or something.

“No,” Willow said quietly. “He’s asleep I think. I came alone.”

Spike frowned. “It’s not safe, love.”

“I know, but I was really hungry. I tried to ring Anya and Faith but Angel’s phone isn’t connected. It didn’t take long to get here.”

“Isn’t the supermarket closer to Crawford Street? Wouldn’t it have been quicker for you to go there instead of coming here?”

“Yes.”

It was amazing how one little word could say so much. She had chosen to go the house and they both knew it. It would have been quicker and therefore safer for her to hit the supermarket but she still chose the house; because he was at the house.

Relief, it was the first thing Spike felt and he knew that mad should be the first thing he felt. Mad that she had put herself in a dangerous situation; but he couldn’t find it in him at the moment to be mad, not when his relief was so tangible he could almost taste it. She had not dismissed him during the night, she had not woken this morning full of horror, revulsion and regret at what she had done with him. She was still here in front of him, she still wanted him.

“Are you hungry, Spike?” Willow spoke before he could, she didn’t want to get into a fight with him and blood would be a good way of distracting Spike. It was also something that she had grown to enjoy; feeding Spike.

“I could always eat, pet,” Spike said, his eyes flashing yellow at the very thought of her blood on his tongue.

She sat beside him on the bed lifting the knife to her wrist . Spike’s hand curled around hers, stopping her before she could make the necessary cut. Willow blinked in surprise and a pink flush washed over her face, her eyes lowering from his face. “Sorry, I thought that….” She trailed off miserably. Had Spike been so disillusioned with the one time they had made love that he didn’t even want to drink from her anymore?

“You can’t keep making the incision there, love, someone will notice and it’ll raise all sorts of questions.”

A small tremor of a smile touched her lips as she nodded her agreement. It was Willow’s turn to feel relief. “Where, Spike?”

His fingers speared through her hair tilting her head back slightly to allow him easier access to her mouth. Spike kissed her thoroughly and Willow found herself clinging to his shoulders, her arms wrapping around his neck as she sank further into the kiss and the warmth it sent spreading through her body, the tingles running under her skin, the tightening coil of pleasure and anticipation in the pit of her stomach.

She moaned softly when his lips lifted from hers for a moment to allow her to breathe. Spike blinked down at her flushed face and parted lips, her blood rushing quickly beneath the surface of her skin, tempting him, singing to him, familiar to him.

He pulled her flush against his chest kissing her deeper, harder; his tongue sweeping her mouth exploring thoroughly and revelling in the now familiar taste of her while her heart beat an unnatural rhythm against his chest and the scent of her growing arousal perfumed the air around him.

Her hands stroked through his already unruly hair, curling it around her fingers, anchoring herself to him and in turn his mouth to hers; the knife long gone, fallen to the bed with a dull _thunk_.

It was when she felt the coolness of his hands against the heated flesh of her sides, the soft fluffiness of the jumper tickling her skin as it moved upwards that Willow finally tore her mouth from his and gasped in a much needed breath.

“Spike, wait,” her hand came to rest on his shoulder, pressing him back slightly so that she could think clearly without him in her personal space. “I didn’t …. didn’t come here for that…. I didn’t mean for it to happen last night,” Willow took a steadying breath, it was hard to form a simple sentence when Spike was so close to her, still touching her, his scent surrounding her.

Spike went still, his muscles locking, his face tightening and the laughing brogue of Angelus echoing in his head. She hadn’t meant….. hadn’t meant…. He couldn’t even finish the thought in his head; his mind rebelled against it; she had meant it! She had!

“Oz and Dru, I didn’t want to be like them, I don’t want to be that person, I told you that remember?”

Spike forced himself to listen to her the anger and hurt that had sprung to life inside him eased slowly away again as he understood what she was saying; he didn’t like it and it annoyed him that he understood it, but he was satisfied that he didn’t feel even a slight tickle of remorse towards Tara. As painful and humiliating as it had been to find Dru with that chaos demon, to have his beloved sire leaving him following his truce with Buffy, Spike still couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for Tara, he was still evil after all. Besides, Willow was soft as marshmallow inside, she would feel bad enough for the two of them.

“I didn’t plan it, I didn’t go to your crypt looking for it. I wish,” Willow sighed softly. “I wish we had waited that’s all.”

“Can’t undo what’s been done, pet.” Spike smoothed her hair away from her face with a gentle hand. For his part he couldn’t say that he wished they had waited, Spike was far from a patient person and waiting for something that he wanted did not come easy to him.

“I don’t want to undo it,” Willow said quietly. “It’s just that…”

“I know,” Spike drew her closer for a hug and she settled against him willingly, her arms sliding around him, hands splayed out across his back. “Now, about my snack.”

Willow smiled and shook her head slightly. “Where, Spike?” she asked again.

“Well Miss One Track Mind, that’s what I was getting at before you decided my intentions were less than honourable.”

Willow gave him a pointed look. “Ever since I’ve known you your intentions have been less than honourable, Spike.”

He grinned wickedly. “That they have, pet.”

She rolled her eyes, the tips of her fingers running absently down his spine. “What did you have in mind then?”

“Something a little more intimate.” His eyes almost smouldered and Willow didn’t protest this time when his hands dropped to the hem of her jumper and drew it up her body. Fishing behind him for the knife Spike handed it to her and placed the tip against the gentle swell of her breast.

Willow didn’t question him, she made the necessary cut a small hiss leaving her lips as the metal split her flesh. Her eyes drifted shut at the first touch of his lips to her skin and she dropped the knife with a loud clatter at the first pull of his mouth which resulted in an answering pull at her core.

Spike suckled at the cut with a low groan; magic and arousal and Willow dancing over his tongue. He held her close, his hands gripping her back tightly, as tightly as her fingers now gripped his head, holding him to her, inviting him to drink his fill.

Willow had never really thought that she would enjoy having a vampire drink from her, but she did. Maybe it was because it was Spike but Willow didn’t feel as though Spike was taking something from her, it was more that she was giving him something, that they were sharing something special and intimate.

As it had before, the feeding drove her crazy, caused the fine hairs on her arms to stand up to attention and a bittersweet throbbing to materialise between her legs that she wanted Spike to attend to. She arched towards him as much as she could, aching for him in the very marrow of her bones.

What was it about Spike that made all her good intentions fly out of the window and made her common sense evaporate into nothingness?

Her nails dug painfully into his scalp as the ridges of his forehead rubbed against her skin and the tips of his fangs scraped lightly against the cut and Willow gave a small cry, a shudder running through her when she reached her peak.

Spike let himself drown in her blood thickened and sweetened by her climax and the sweet scent of her surrounding him. She was like a banquet to his senses and all he wanted to do was pin her beneath him and go at it until she couldn’t walk and couldn’t think of anything but him.

He wasn’t so lost in his haze of desire and blood lust that he wasn’t aware of her tugging at the sheets still piled in his lap, her hand curling around him all soft and warm. A hiss escaped his fangs in response.

“Spike, please, Spike.”

Her voice was a broken plea that Spike couldn’t help but answer. His hands gripped the front of her jeans, hands that could crush bricks with no problem at all, hands that had snapped necks just because they could tore at the button and zipper. The sound of denim ripping was loud in the small basement and Willow felt her jeans coming away at the seam her underwear next to go granting him entrance to her body that desperately needed him.

She was on her back and Spike was inside her in one fell stroke. Willow cried out again, her back bowing, her hands now gripping at his shoulders and back; a desperation in her that was spiralling out of control. She urged him on with hands, nails and cries, her body moving with him, driving him mad; driving him to the edge of control.

This time it was different, so very different to last night, this time the demon in Spike was more in control than the man and his hips became a driving force moving deeper; taking her harder, faster. Still she clung to him, her sharp cries filling his head her nails drawing blood from his back and Spike growled.

She thrashed and arched and writhed beneath him, held him tightly with arms and nails and legs; pleasure building inside her faster than she could handle it, rushing like hot larva through her body until something inside her snapped and exploded.

Willow heard Spike roar, felt his body shuddering on top of her, throbbing violently inside her and she felt at peace. He was heavy collapsed on top of her, but Willow didn’t want him to leave and held him still as best she could with all energy drained from her body.

Spike felt drained, it was as though he didn’t just use physical exertion with her but every ounce of feeling, every last drop of emotion as well. He was a sap, but then he always had been when it came to women, Spike thought distantly. Even his thoughts wouldn’t run coherently at the moment, it was all he could do to keep his braining functioning at all.

How long they lay together Willow didn’t know, but she had obviously dozed off because when she opened her eyes Spike was still where she had left him, sleeping peacefully his head pillowed against her breast, his body cooling hers. She smoothed his ruffled hair slowly and let out a contented sigh.

Spike stirred at the movement in his hair, he blinked and pushed himself onto his elbow to look down at her. Willow smiled, “Wow, Spike.”

Spike grinned, the grin freezing in place as a curious look crossed her face and her hand reached out to touch his forehead. It was then he realised that he was still in his demon face. It wasn’t that he couldn’t generally control the change in his face, but it nearly always came out when his emotions were heightened and in control of him and sometimes he did lose control of the change. The fact that he hadn’t changed back to his human façade told Spike all he needed to know and confirmed that his emotions were hard to keep in check around Willow.

She smoothed the ridges of his forehead gently, true she had kissed him once before when he was all ridges and fangs, but she had been caught up in the moment then, she hadn’t touched him like this in the cold light of day. The face of the demon didn’t seem to bother her at all and Spike relaxed a little bit.

As though she sensed his anxiety, Willow cupped his face in her hands and brought him closer to her, by passing his mouth completely and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I know what you are. I’ve always known what you are, you don’t disgust me, Spike.”

His hands touched her face, his thumb stroking along her cheek bone for a moment as he wondered how he had suddenly become so lucky as to find a woman who actually accepted all of him.

“Spike, I… what happened?” Willow frowned and took hold of his wrist, turning it to get a better look. There was a trail of dried blood down his arm and a closing wound on his wrist.

Spike didn’t reply and Willow examined the wound carefully. “A bite mark.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Her frown deepened. “You bit yourself?” he nodded and she gave him an incredulous look. “Why?”

Spike still didn’t reply, it was far from an ideal situation and it only served to remind him of his limitations.

“Is… is my blood not enough? Does it not taste good?” she asked in a small voice. Willow didn’t think she could bare it if her vampire lover thought her blood wasn’t good enough, just as her werewolf lover didn’t think she was good enough.

“You taste delicious, love,” Spike assured her, stretching out beside her and nuzzling at her neck, breathing her in. “Blood an' biting an' sex all go hand in hand for a vampire.”

She understood immediately and her heart went out to him as it had done so often in the past when he was hurting. There were no words to make him feel better, there was nothing to say that would sooth him over the chip. Instead she snuggled down closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips which he instantly deepened.

When he let her up for air Willow gazed up at him with a dazed expression on her face. Just a kiss from him could send her mind reeling. “I have to go soon.”

“Yeah, you probably should get back,” Spike agreed.

“Soon.” She wiggled closer to him.

In spite of the fact she was dancing with danger being so far away from Angel, Spike couldn’t help smiling. “Soon.”

It was a little word, but it brought so many thoughts with it; soon there would be a lot of things to deal with for all of them.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Sweat beaded Faith’s forehead, it trickled down over her eyebrows to sting her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them. She swung again at the brown leather punch bag the muscles in her arms and shoulders screaming from over use. She ached all over, she was panting, her hair was sticking to her head and neck but still Faith attacked the punch bag as though it were a live thing trying to work through the aches and pains in her body.

She quite liked this training room it had a nice assortment of weapons as well as a punch bag, a target and a dummy to practice on. Typical that Giles would go all out for his well-loved slayer. She wondered if Giles would have done the same thing for her or whether it was a Buffy specific.

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand Faith took a few deep, even breaths and popped open the water bottle sitting on the floor beside her and took a long swig. Faith liked to work out, she liked to train, it helped her to stay focused and keep her head clear; sometimes it even brought back her violent face off with Angel.

It was strange that it was always her fight with Angel that rose up in her mind never the fight with Buffy that had put her in a coma.

The door opened and Anya came in. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Faith swung her arms around in a loose circle to stretch out the muscles. “Busy out there?”

“Not really, and Xander is driving me mad. I don’t like him not working, he gets under my feet.” Anya pursed her lips and took a seat on a hard backed brown chair. “And of course he doesn’t earn as much money.”

“What’s he doing out there?”

“Researching,” Anya sighed softly. “I’ve never seen him read so many books as he has today.”

“What’s he researching?”

“The witch hunter. He hasn’t found much else other than what we already know but he keeps reading book after book,” Anya glanced at the closed door with a small smile. “When it comes to Willow, Xander won’t quit.”

“Neither will Angel,” Faith said quietly. _Or Spike._ But she didn’t say that out loud. “Have we quit, Anya? Is that what Xander’s trying to say?”

Anya shrugged. “He doesn’t say much, he hasn’t hardly spoken to me all day expect to ask a question or follow me around reading me passages from books that just don’t help.” She looked up at Faith her forehead scrunching up in confusion. “What are we meant to do, Faith? We aren’t the ones who can help Willow, that’s why Angel’s here. What does Xander expect to find? What does he think he can do? Especially with only one arm.”

Faith shook her head and took another drink of water. “I guess he just wants to do something. I guess he just wants to feel like he’s helping in some way.”

“But he’s not helping,” Anya said. “He’s only going over the same books we’ve already read through. I don’t understand what he’s trying to do.”

Anya was clearly looking to her for some sort of answer, it was a new experience for Faith, people didn’t generally favour her with that kind of intelligence. “He’s trying not to feel useless.” It was a relatively simple question to answer, at least for her; Faith had spent a lot of her time prior to her slayer powers being activated and finding out she was a potential slayer trying not to feel useless.

“But what he’s doing is useless,” Anya said confused.

“There’s nothing else he can do, Anya. He can’t protect Willow only Angel can do that. Xander just needs to do something for her, she is his best friend. Research is the only thing he can do and so long as he’s actively doing something then he feels like he’s helping. Just let him do what makes him feel better,” she advised.

Anya thought that she did sort of understand what Xander was doing a little better now. He wouldn’t talk to her, wouldn’t explain himself to her so that she could understand the reason behind him wasting his time going over old ground. Anya was glad Faith was there to explain the strange ways of humans to her, she knew she still had a lot to learn about being human, their ways still didn’t always make sense to her but she was getting there and she liked Faith and couldn’t quite grasp why Xander just wouldn’t let the past stay where it was; in the past.

“What’s happening with patrol tonight?” Anya changed the subject to something that was easier to discuss.

Faith sighed and pushed the escaped strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead where they dangled in her eyes. “I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to see how Spike is when I get back. If his ribs are better then I think we can handle patrolling on our own and you can stay with Willow, I think she’ll need all the help she can get in keeping peace between Xander, Dawn and Angel.”

Anya snorted as she got to her feet. “Ever notice how everything is still about Buffy?”

Faith didn’t reply, she knew what Anya meant, the resentment and dislike towards Angel by Xander and Dawn stemmed from Angel’s relationship with Buffy. Xander’s behaviour had to hurt Anya; Faith knew she wouldn’t like it if Xander were her boyfriend.

Looking up at the clock on the wall Faith noticed that time was getting on, Tara and Dawn were probably home right now and she had an errand she needed to run before she headed on back to the Summers house. Faith couldn’t bring herself to think of it as home.

Anya’s comment replayed itself in her head; everything was still about Buffy and it was beginning to wear on Faith’s nerves. It was time that she stopped waiting to be referred to, it was time she stopped pussy footing around and took charge as the slayer.

XxXxX

 

Angel found Willow asleep on the sofa when he finally came down the stairs. He stood in the door way and smiled lightly as he watched her sleep, slumped across the cushions a yellow duster still clutched between her fingers.

He frowned at the sight of the duster, had she found that in a drawer somewhere? Then he noticed the underlying aroma of food on the air, he was certain there had been no food in the house. Had someone stopped by with food for her? Angel immediately felt guilty that he hadn’t thought to ensure there was food in the house.

Moving further into the room Angel came to a halt in front of her, tilting his head slightly as his lips curled up at the corners. She looked so innocent when she was asleep, so young. There was no hint as to the power she had locked away inside her.

Then it hit him like a tidal wave, the scent of sex and Spike.

Angel growled, his eyes narrowing in anger. Spike had not been in this house, his scent would still be detectable, the scent of sex would still be in the air which meant only one thing; Willow had left the house, she had gone to Spike.

“Wake up!” Angel shook her shoulder roughly and Willow wobbled dangerously on the edge of the sofa with a cry of surprise.

“Angel, what’s the matter?” she sat up looking around her for the source of the emergency.

“You left the house today.”

He was angry, Willow could tell by the way his eyes darkened and his jaw set. “What makes you say that?” Willow was appalled, she was lying to Angel! She didn’t lie, she was the good girl, old reliable, Buffy had said so.

It was just that Angel looked so angry, furious would be the better word to describe the expression on his face and Willow was acutely aware of how recklessly she had acted and felt rather foolish and extremely ungrateful. Angel had put himself out to come to Sunnydale and her help her, there was no reason for him to have gone to the Font of Knowledge on her behalf but he had, and he had come straight to her side to protect her regardless of what was going on in L.A.

“There was no food in the house last night,” Angel said tightly.

“Maybe someone brought some over.” Willow groaned inwardly, lying did not come naturally to her, she sounded high pitched and strained.

Angel glared. She was lying to his face, that wasn’t Willow that was Spike. Spike was a bad influence, how could he possibly by anything else. He needed to crush Spike’s influence before it led to Willow’s corruption and demise.

“No-one has been here, I’d know if they had.” The place was so musty that if anyone else had been in the house he would know, he would be able to pick up their scent as the only other smell besides dust and neglect.

“I…” she wasn’t sure what to say, merely saying sorry didn’t seem like enough.

“I can smell Spike.” Angel waited, the tell-tale pink flush crept into her cheeks and Willow lowered her eyes from his face.

“I don’t know what you mean.” It was a whispered response and held no conviction. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten all about vampire’s picking up on other people’s scents. Willow was officially humiliated, being caught out by Angel was a nightmare, he knew now what a horrible, immoral person she was lying and cheating and sneaking around behind Tara’s back.

“You know exactly what I mean. You reek of Spike, Willow and that can only mean one thing.”

“So I’ve spent time with Spike today, he was at the house. You’re right, I did leave, but only because I was hungry and the phone isn’t working so I couldn’t call Faith to bring me anything to eat. I didn’t mean to upset you or lie to you or anything like that. I was quick,” she added as an afterthought to appease him.

“If there’s one thing Spike isn’t, it’s a quick fuck.”

Willow looked as astounded as Angel felt. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. He wanted to talk to her about Spike, calmly and sensibly and find out what the sneaking rat had said and done to charm Willow and then undo it before she found herself in a terrible situation she had no way out of.

“I… you…. I don’t…you… know,” Willow stammered, her ability to babble had deserted her.

“Yeah, I know.” Angel rubbed at his forehead awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up like this, but I can’t have you putting yourself in danger, Willow. I’m here to protect you.” He sat down beside her and clasped her hand, his own engulfing hers completely.

He was so sombre, so serious, so sincere that Willow couldn’t help smiling at him. Her guilt magnified and her eyes filled with tears; she had displayed such a lack of respect for Angel, for his role in her life at the moment. He was here for her, only for her, there was no other reason for Angel being in Sunnydale. He was putting his own unlife on the line for herand just because he was the only one who could defeat the witch hunter didn’t necessarily mean that he would be successful.

No, Willow refused to believe that Angel would die; Angel always won, he was the good guy.

She was such a horrible person, so selfish. Why did she have to choose now to become rebellious, didn’t normal people do the rebellious sneaking out of the house thing when they were teenagers? Angel was risking his life for her and she was behaving like a brat.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed and blinked back tears. “I promise I won’t go anywhere without you again.”

“You made me that promise last night,” Angel reminded her. “I’m not trying to be mean, Willow. I’m not trying to keep you prisoner or stop you seeing your friends or anything like that; I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“I know.” Willow squeezed his hand. “I promise I’ll stick to my promise.” She looked up and met his eyes. “I promise on Xander’s life and Buffy’s grave.”

Angel nodded, he could ask for no higher promise from Willow than that. “That takes care of one problem.”

Willow reddened again and withdrew her hand. “That was the only problem.”

“That’s not strictly true,” Angel said slowly, he was going to have to be very careful how he dealt with the issue of Spike; he didn’t want it blowing up in his face.

“I appreciate you being here, Angel. I appreciate you coming all this way just to look out for me, you’re a good friend and a decent person. I made you a promise I don’t intend to break a second time and I trust that you asked me to make it for my own good. You’re here risking your life to help me and I can’t tell you how much that means to me; but it does not entitle you to poke about in all aspects of my life.”

“I’m not poking about,” Angel replied defensively. “And anything to do with Spike concerns me, Willow.”

“It does not,” Willow countered crossly.

Angel hunched forward over his knees taking her hand again to ensure she kept seated while he spoke. It was important to him that Willow listen and even more important that she fully understand and comprehend what he was saying. “Spike is a product of Angelus’ teaching I know better than anyone the things he has done, the things he is capable of. I know Spike when he wants something, he can be relentless providing he has enough patience to see matters through to their conclusion. He’s charming, Willow, I know he is. Spike has a gift when it comes to words, he can always find the right words; he uses them as weapons and he uses them as leverage. That handsome face, those baby blues, the accent, it’s all a part of Spike’s package and behind it is a sharp, devious, scheming, manipulative mind. Trust me, Willow, I know, I taught him.”

It was painful, Angel discovered, to say all this out loud and take responsibility for inflicting Spike upon the world. “Spike knows his enemies, he knows his mark; he knows their strengths and their weaknesses and he knows how to exploit a person’s vulnerabilities to his own advantage. Women like Spike, they always have and he knows it and he uses it and he’s not above exploiting it as and when it will benefit him.”

When he had first began Willow, although embarrassed beyond belief, had thought it was rather sweet that Angel was trying to look out for her in a Xander big brother kind of way, but the more he spoke the angrier she became. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“What?” Angel blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected that question, especially not filled with such anger and annoyance. “No, of course not.”

“Then I’ll thank you not to treat me like one. I’m many things, Angel but I am not a complete fool, I don’t let men manipulate me.”

“No woman _lets_ a man manipulate her, Willow. But some men just have a natural flair for it and the women never realise what’s happening until it’s too late. Spike is one of those men.”

“Spike is not manipulating me! I’m not a child, Angel.” Willow was outraged that Angel could have so little regard for her intelligence and so low an opinion of Spike.

Just because he had a soul didn’t give him the authority to dictate to her and it didn’t give him some special insight into people, he was a vampire not a mind reader.

“I know you’re not a child, Willow,” Angel smiled lightly trying to take the sting out of his former words. “I’ve got eyes, I can see. You’re a grown woman now, a beautiful, intelligent woman.”

Willow coloured again, her eyes flittering nervously around the room and Angel wondered how it was possible that someone like Willow didn’t know what to do with an honest compliment. He wasn’t finished however.

“But, many beautiful and intelligent women have found themselves making bad decisions and hitting rock bottom over a man. Emotions have nothing to do with intelligence, it doesn’t matter how smart you are, sometimes people make the wrong decisions because they let their heart rule their head they let their emotions get the better of them even when they know they shouldn’t.”

“Angel,” Willow said her tone distinctly frosty. “Why don’t you stop beating about the bush and just come out and say exactly what you’re trying to say.”

Angel rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. “Alright,” he said, shifting a little in his seat. “I know you’re sleeping with Spike and I don’t trust his motives. It’s not a reflection on you, it’s just that I know Spike from old and I know how devious and manipulative he can be.”

“Did it ever occur to you that people change?” she snapped.

“People yes, demon’s no.”

“You always think the worst of Spike, he’s not all bad you know!”

“Not all bad?” Angel echoed incredulously. “Are we talking about the same Spike? A chip in his head doesn’t make him good, Willow, it makes him restricted.”

“Yes we’re talking about the same Spike and I think I know a little more about the chip and Spike’s current circumstances than you do,” Willow retorted.

“Just because you’ve helped Spike….”

“He’s helped us too,” Willow interrupted her temper beginning to fray. “Spike has helped me. I’m not going to go into the particulars of my relationship with Spike because frankly, Angel, it’s not your business.”

“Where Spike is concerned it’s my business,” Angel told her firmly, his voice, his face brook no argument on that point; he was responsible for Spike and no-one would ever convince him otherwise.

Willow’s temper, her feelings for Spike both bubbled over and this time her cheeks were flushed with anger. “Oh is that right?” she demanded heatedly.“Where were you then when he first got the chip? Where were you when he was being hunted and defenceless? Where were you when he needed help? Where were you when he was starving?”

“I…”

“If you’re so responsible for Spike, if you insist on sticking your nose into his life and his business where were you when he needed you? Where the hell were you, Angel?” She was on her feet now glaring down at him with blazing eyes the venom behind her words was shocking.

Angel squirmed, this conversation wasn’t going the way he had envisioned it, it was in fact blowing up in his face and he couldn’t quite see where he had lost control of things. He had not foreseen Willow turning things around to make him the guilty party but she had. It was clear that she held him accountable for his actions where Spike was concerned; they were just different actions to what Angel thought he should be held accountable for.

“It’s dark now, I’m going to change and then we’re going back to the house.” It was clear his window for defending himself had been firmly shut on him and he had come out of this conversation in a less than desirable light.

“I’ll take you as soon as you’re ready. I came here to protect you,” Angel reminded her. He lifted his eyes to hers, holding, locking. His voice was quiet and full of meaning when he spoke again, his implication clear. “I will always protect you, Willow.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Spike sat at the kitchen counter with a mug of blood, he couldn’t say that he was particularly enjoying it; a mug of sodding pig’s swill! The memory of Willow’s blood teased and taunted him and Spike made a face and took another drink. He could hear Dawn and Tara in Dawn’s room above him; he caught snatches of their conversation and understood it was something to do with Dawn’s homework.

The back door opened and Faith walked in, Spike eyed her with a grin. “You look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “I’ve been training.” She dropped a rolled up newspaper on the counter and rummaged in a cupboard for a packet of chips.

“All this time?”

“No, I had to do something in town.” Faith offered him the packet and Spike took a chip and dipped it into is mug. Faith made a face.

Spike saw the face and made a big show of sniffing the air. “You ever think of bathing, slayer?”

Faith grinned. “How are your ribs, Spike?”

“Fine, thanks for asking.”

Faith rolled her eyes again at the overly polite mocking tone he used. “I meant, are you able to patrol with me tonight? I told Anya she wouldn’t have to if you were up for it.”

“Yeah I can patrol, no problem.” Spike was completely healed now thanks to Willow’s blood. “What about the giant poof?”

“I hadn’t thought to ask Angel. I don’t suppose he would want Willow out in the field and he can hardly leave her behind.”

That was both good news and bad news for Spike, on the one hand he wouldn’t have to deal with Angel in his face all night throwing his weight around and trying to take charge of patrol,on the other hand it would be difficult for him to get some time alone with Willow with her extremely annoying shadow hanging around like a bad smell.

“Oh here, I got you this.”

Spike stared in surprise at the key she placed on the counter, it had a little blue rectangular key ring attached to it and the white slip inside it read _Spike._ “You got me a key to the house?” The gesture screamed of acceptance, of trust and it touched something inside him that Spike had kept buried for decades; the desire to be wanted, the longing for approval, the need for friends; all the things he had been denied as man and certainly hadn’t needed as a demon. Now he was neither man nor fully a demon and Spike found himself in a confusing state of limbo that had been growing steadily more confusing since the watcher upped sticks and the slayer died. Everyone treated him differently now and Spike honestly found it a little disconcerting and wasn’t sure how he should be acting himself; except with Willow, he knew what he felt and what he wanted where she was concerned.

“Well yeah, you live here, it’s only right that you have a key.” It was Faith’s first step in taking charge, she was well aware that Xander and probably Angel wouldn’t agree with this decision but she certainly wasn’t going to wait up for Spike every night and she had made a deal with him which told her that at least on some level she trusted him and she wanted to show Spike that trust while showing Xander that Spike was a valuable member of the team; her team, she was the slayer after all.

“Ok then.” Spike wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t think that she wanted a thank you from him, she certainly didn’t look as if she was waiting for it anyway.

“Bathroom free?”

He looked at her in surprise that she would ask him that question when he didn’t need to use that particular room in the house. Understanding crossed his face when Faith merely tapped a finger to her ear, he would be able to tell with his vampire hearing if the room was occupied or not. “Yeah, they’re in the bedroom.”

“I’ll have that shower then.”

“Not before time,” Spike flashed her a wicked grin and Faith laughed, tossing the packet of chips to him as she left the room.

“Can you do me a favour, Spike? Can you have a look in the paper for any job vacancies for me? Being a slayer doesn’t actually pay as much as you’d think.”

Spike nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He smoothed the paper open and took a pen out of a nearby drawer, at least it would take some of the pressure off Willow if Faith worked as well. Chubbs didn’t seem to be offering any sort of contribution to the running of the house even though he was happy to come over at any given time and eat any and all food provided.

He wasn’t alone for long and when the back door opened again Willow came through it with Angel right behind her. Willow smiled brightly when she saw him sitting there. “Hi, Spike.”

“Alright love?”

Willow came around him to stand on his other side effectively putting him between her and Angel. The action was not lost on Spike and neither was the distinctly frosty attitude between his girl and the poof. “Yes.” She smiled again and surprised Spike by resting her hand over his on the counter, her slender fingers sliding between his.

Angel’s face tightened but he didn’t question the action or voice the disapproval he was quite obviously feeling. Instead he leant against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Spike with a warning eye.

Spike was itching to speak to Willow alone and find out exactly what had taken place between her and Angel. It was obvious that Angel had let on that he was aware of the extent of their relationship and Spike was dying to know what had happened. He kept his face blank of curiosity though, he hated to let Angel know what he was feeling at any given time. It came from years of trying to outsmart Angelus and keep his fragile emotions safe; Angelus wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Spike on an emotional level if he thought he saw a chink in his armour.

“Dawn and Tara here?”

“They’re upstairs, pet. Some drama about Bit’s homework I think.”

Willow squeezed his fingers, her hand warm and soft over his. “I’d better go and see them.” She turned to go and that rebellious streak rose up in her and she turned back to Spike and pressed a kiss to his cheek startling him.

Spike’s lips twitched at her act of defiance and he winked at her as she backed away from him and then left the room.

Angel ground his teeth, his temper straining. The fact that Spike was so relaxed and comfortable just irritated him even more. It was then that Angel’s eyes landed on the key that still sat on the counter, his jaw dropped in shock, Spike had a key to the house? Wasn’t it bad enough that he was invited in?

“What’s that?” Angel came to stand opposite Spike and jabbed a finger at the key.

“It’s a key,” Spike replied as though Angel were incredibly stupid.

“I know that.”

“Then why ask?” Spike rolled his eyes as a sign that Angel was a complete idiot and boring him. For the first time in his dealings with Angel Spike actually felt comfortable and in control; he lived here, he was invited in, he had his own room and his own key. Angel was the guest, this was not neutral territory, this was Spike’s own home; he finally had the advantage.

“What are you doing with a key?” Angel demanded.

“I live here,” Spike replied simply but he couldn’t stop himself smirking at Angel, flaunting his advantage.

“And just how did you manage that?” Angel asked crossly. “What are you up to, Spike?”

“Seems to me,” Spike said conversationally, “that you already know the answer to that. Judging by the tension between you and Willow I’d say that as usual you just had to stick your nose in where it wasn’t wanted and start with your I’m-Special-Because –I –Have –A –Soul –And –Therefore-Everyone –Must-Listen-To-Me crap. Willow isn’t the lovesick slayer, she’s got brains. You’re namby pamby tortured brooding won’t wash with her.”

“It’s just the torture for fun that works with Willow then, is that what you’re saying?”

Spike frowned. It wasn’t a dig at Willow, Angel was reminding Spike what he was, what he was really like and Spike knew it.

“Does she know the half of it, Spike? Does Willow know exactly what she’s taken into her bed?” Angel wondered with a wide eyed innocent stare.

“Willow’s not a fool.” Spike hid his nervousness behind a mask of cool indifference; Willow didn’t know the half of it, she didn’t know the complete truth of his past any more than she did Angel’s. Oh sure she had read the watcher’s diaries, she had heard stories she had even met both him and Angelus as enemies, but she still didn’t know the depths of depravity and evil that he was capable of. Angel did.

Spike struggled to keep himself in check. Angel would only pick up on his anxiety and use it against him.

“Neither are you.” Angel watched Spike closely but he didn’t give anything away. The clenched jaw could mean anything with Spike at this moment in time.

Spike pressed a hand to his chest. “I’m flattered.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “You’re up to something, Spike and I’m going to find out what it is. I won’t allow you to destroy the friendships that are here. I won’t allow you to drag Willow down to your level. I won’t allow you to hurt any of them. You want to get to any of them and you have to go through me.”

“I’m shaking in my boots,” Spike said dryly as he lit up a cigarette. “Especially,” he added slyly. “Since your little pet watcher let slip that I’m stronger than you are.”

Angel flinched. Oh yeah, that had him, that scared the wanker, Spike thought pleased with his upper hand.

Angel didn’t get the chance to reply, the sound of feet on the stairs prevented it.

“That’s a good idea, Tara. I’ll ask Spike,” Dawn said as she bounded down the stairs.

“I think that would be best,” Tara replied. “He’s been around a long time, he should have some ideas.”

Dawn breezed into the kitchen just as Anya and Xander came in through the front door calling greetings and stopping to talk to Willow and Tara in the hallway. “I need your help, Spike.” She sat opposite him ignoring Angel completely.

“Help with what, Bit?”

“My homework.”

Angel’s jaw dropped. Spike helped with homework now? Had he stepped into the Twilight Zone?

“Come to see the brains of the house, huh?” Spike smiled amiably as though this was an everyday occurrence. He hadn’t actually been asked for help with homework before.

“Tara said that you’d be the best person to ask.” Dawn flipped open her exercise book.“What with you being old and stuff.”

Spike rolled his eyes and gave a wryly smile. “Thanks for that Glinda.”

Tara who had just come into the room with Willow flushed. “I… I didn’t mean it th….that way.”

“She’s right though,” Faith squeezed between Tara and Willow and Willow was grateful for it as it forced her further into the room away from Tara. She felt incredibly guilty standing there shoulder to shoulder with Tara in front of Spike and Angel. They both knew their relationship was a lie and she didn’t want either of them laughing at Tara.

“You are ancient.” Faith swiped the bag of chips off the counter again. “Do I smell better now, Spike?”

“Like lilies on the wind,” he said dramatically and then shrugged. “Or something like that.”

Angel glowered and the girls all laughed. Laughing at Spike’s jokes? And what exactly did Faith mean about smelling better? Had she gone to wash away the scent of Spike off her skin? That green eyed monster roared in his chest and his fingers curled into fists.

“So what’s the problem, Bit?”

“I have to write an essay for history,” Dawn said with a big put upon sign. “It has to be about social change, something that’s changed from how it used to be and the effect that has on society.”

Spike considered for a moment and took another drag of his cigarette. “How about Faith?”

“Religion?” Dawn made a face. “I don’t know much about religion.”

“Not religion, Faith, as in the slayer,” he waved his cigarette in Faith’s direction.

“And I’m a social change how exactly?” Faith raised her eyebrows.

“Incarcerated women; the difference in their sentences and treatment and stuff. You’ve got a real life jail bird right in your own home to interview.” Spike saw Faith start and he stared hard at her, willing her to trust him on this one.

“Faith may not want to talk about that, Spike,” Tara said quietly.

Faith caught Spike’s look and she swallowed uncomfortably. “It’s fine, Tara. I’ll do it if Dawn wants me to.”

“I guess,” Dawn agreed. It would cut her research in half because she could just ask Faith questions.

“You can even do an interview format,” Tara said thoughtfully. “You can ask some really insightful questions and then compare Faith’s answers with your research and you have the essay pretty much done.”

Dawn was nodding thoughtfully. “I can be insightful.” The idea was rather appealing and it was bound to make a good piece of work if Spike had suggested it.

“You can work out some questions with Willow ready for when Faith gets back from patrol,” Tara said.

“Are we patrolling tonight?” Anya asked. “How are your ribs, Spike?”

“They’re fine,” Spike said.

More concern for Spike? Angel just didn’t understand what was going on around him.

“It’s just me and Faith tonight.”

Angel started at the use of Faith’s name and he glared at Spike. Just what was he up to?

“You healed quickly.” Anya looked surprised. “I thought it would have taken longer.”

Spike didn’t reply he didn’t want to draw more attention to the fact that he should still be a little sore and bruised. Pigs blood would never have healed him so quickly.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come along, Faith?” Tara asked.

“It’s better when there’s more of us, right?” Anya persisted.

“Faith thinks the witch hunter is having an effect on the demon population.” Spike spoke in Faith’s place, shooting a sneaky look at Angel’s cross face. He’d known being familiar with Faith would upset Captain Forehead. “We’ll check things out tonight and see if it is quieter on the street.”

“But we’re a team, aren’t we?” Anya glanced from Tara to Spike to Faith.

Faith nodded. “Of course we are, Anya.” It was nice that Anya felt so strongly about it, Faith really felt as though Anya were on her side. “Wouldn’t you rather be here than out fighting anyway?”

“Xander’s getting on my nerves,” Anya said bluntly.

Spike snorted with laughter. “Welcome to the club, love. He gets on everyone’s nerves.”

Faith sighed heavily and rolled up the packet of chips and put them back in the cupboard. “I’m fine with it being just me and Spike but if you want to come along Anya then you’re welcome, you too Tara.”

“I’d like to,” Anya said.

“I’d like to help too, Faith. Do you mind me coming along, Spike?”

“I don’t mind, Glinda. Providing you work on your aim with that water gun.”

Tara blushed. “I… I am sorry about that, Spike. Oh, look,” she went to the cupboard and brought out a box and shook it at Spike. “I got these f…for you to…today to say sorry.”

“Weetabix,” Spike exclaimed. “All for me?”

“All for you,” Tara confirmed. “Anya told me that you like them with…” she trailed off with a slight curl to her top lip and Spike laughed openly.

“With a mug of blood.”

“Yes,” Tara agreed with a small smile. She had thought the Weetabix would be a good place to start in building a friendship with Spike, she would take one small step at a time and see how things progressed.

Angel pressed a hand to his head, he just couldn’t get to grips with this situation. Since when did a slayer, an ex-demon and two witches all intelligent women, go running around after a demon like Spike; asking his advice on homework, buying him Weetabix, giving him house keys and inviting him into not just their home but their lives?

“Ok then,” Faith clapped her hands together. “Spike, Tara, Anya and I will go on patrol. Dawn, you’ll do your homework, Willow will help and Angel will keep an eye on everyone.”

“What’s everyone doing in here?” Xander appeared then a donut in his hand. “I’ve just set up the Monopoly board, whose playing?”

“Oh me,” Dawn said hopping off her chair.

“Homework first,” Faith said, “Then you can play games.”

Dawn frowned. “You can’t…”

“Better listen to the slayer, pet.” Spike intercepted Dawn’s complaint before she could say something less than favourable about Faith. Dawn would listen to him she always did, and knowing how much his wonderful new friendship with the slayer was going to annoy Angel Spike was happy to back Faith at any given opportunity. Besides, it would do Dawn good to move past her negativity about Faith and get on with her life and the sooner she accepted that Faith was going to be a part of her life the easier things would be on everyone, himself included.

Hopefully his suggestion of using Faith for her project would go some way to opening the doors of communication between them and Dawn would get a sense of what Faith had gone through during her incarceration.

Wasn’t he Mr Helpful today, Spike thought slightly disgusted with himself for caring what went on between the little Scooby gang.

Dawn sighed heavily. “Fine.” She shuffled out of the kitchen with Anya, Tara and Xander behind her.

“Faith,” Willow closed the kitchen door behind them, shutting off Anya’s explanation as to what was happening. “I have to go out tonight, my job, remember? We need the money, I can’t afford not to work.”

Faith clicked her tongue against her teeth. “I’d forgotten what day it is, damn. “

“Why don’t you tell Anya and Tara to stay here and say Willow and I will patrol with you instead,” Angel suggested. “I can take Willow to her job and you and Spike can patrol in peace.”

“That could work,” Faith said slowly. “But what about the witch hunter, shouldn’t we be keeping Willow inside where it’s safe?” 

“Being inside doesn’t make me safe,” Willow said. “It’s Angel that makes me safe, it doesn’t matter where I am so long as he’s there. And Angel is a better fighter than me, Tara and Anya put together, we can say it makes more sense to have him on patrol while he’s here.”

“Good idea,” Faith agreed. “I’ll go and tell them.” She left the kitchen to go and deliver the news to Anya and Tara.

“Willow,” Angel stepped forward. “If you needed money why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you out.”

She gave him an appreciative smile. “Come on, Angel, I can’t take money off you to live on, we have to learn to support ourselves.”

“But I could have helped,” Angel said. “Willow, if you’re struggling there’s nothing wrong with accepting a little bit of help.”

Before Willow could reply and end up in an argument with him Faith came back pulling her jacket on. “All sorted, shall we go?”

“I circled some jobs for you,” Spike said conversationally as they headed out the door.

“That’s great, thanks, Spike.”

Homework helper, job finder, demon lover, pain in the ass; there was just no end to Spike’s talents, Angel thought crossly as he brought up the rear. And since when did Spike take the lead and he end up in the rear?

Everything in Sunnydale was back to front and upside down. Angel longed for his Spike free days. But Spike was up to something, he had to be with all this helpful friendliness it just wasn’t Spike and Angel resolved to find out what Spike was planning before it could come to fruition and cause untold havoc, chaos and heartache to the people he cared about.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

“Well,” Spike said as he grasped hold of the vampire’s arm, swung him round off his feet and sent him sailing over a nearby headstone. “I don’t think there’s been an effect on the demon population.”

Faith ducked the right hook coming from the vampire she was fighting and gave him a neat upper cut which sent him staggering backwards. “You don’t say.”

“Oh admit it,” Spike’s arm went back his elbow jamming itself into the ribs of the woman who came at him from the back. “You’d be climbing the walls if the demons went quiet.”

With a round house kick to his head Faith sent the vampire into a tree, drawing the stake from the waistband of her jeans she drove it home into his heart and he exploded into a pile of dust. “I guess things are always more interesting when they’re about.”

Spike took a boot in the stomach and he doubled over, using his new position to his advantage he ploughed forward butting the woman in the stomach and sending her sprawling to the floor. Faith was there in the blink of an eye and she dusted the vampire before she could get back on her feet. The remaining man who was peering over the headstone where Spike had thrown him looked from Spike to Faith and decided to turn tail and run.

“Two outta three ain’t bad, slayer.”

Faith said nothing, she picked her cross bow up from a tangle of bushes where she had been forced to drop it earlier for hand to hand combat, aimed, and sent the arrow winging its way through the headstones. It hit its target and the fleeing vampire exploded. “Full house is better.”

Spike grinned and fished through his pockets for his cigarettes. He offered the crumpled packet to her and Faith took one, producing her lighter. They fell into step beside each other and made their way through the cemetery smoking in silence.

“You’re relationship with the poof, it’s not straight forward, is it?” Spike said after a while.

Faith coughed on the smoke from her cigarette, Angel had been the last subject she would have thought Spike would bring up to discuss. “Neither is yours.”

“Deflecting, ok, I’ll take the hint for now.”

Faith bristled slightly but didn’t reply. She didn’t want to talk about Angel with anyone, she didn’t even want to think about Angel but that couldn’t be helped. He just crept up on her and refused to be dislodged from her brain until she had systematically exhausted every possible angle of their relationship and thoroughly depressed herself about it.

“You don’t really think using me as a subject for her project is going to make Dawn like me do you?” Faith lifted her eyebrows and shook her head as if the very idea was preposterous.

Spike shrugged. “Can’t hurt, can it?”

“Guess not. She already hates me, it can’t get any worse than that.”

“Hates Peaches too.” Spike finished his cigarette and flicked the butt on to the path.

Faith sighed heavily. “I guess she has a right to hate us both.”

“I’ve had fights and dealings with the slayer too you know.”

He sounded almost petulant and Faith couldn’t help laughing. “Yeah, but she fancies you so you can do no wrong in her eyes.”

Spike grinned and shook his head, a small chuckle escaped him. “Human’s, you’re all the same.”

“What does that mean?”

“Always willing to deal in double standards, always willing to give the benefit of the doubt or make allowances providing it’s for the people you love and care about. Humans are the most fickle of creatures, and always think things are black and white. They aren’t you know, the world is a grey area, it’s always been a grey area.”

Faith wondered if he was talking about Angel, about his and Angel’s relationships with Buffy and her friends. Buffy had seemingly forgiven Angel for the havoc he had caused during his Angelus appearance in Sunnydale, as had Cordelia, Wesley, Oz and Willow. Giles she didn’t know about, Anya and Tara hadn’t been around but Xander didn’t appear to forgive or forget, but Faith felt that had more to do with Buffy’s love for Angel than anything else. Dawn, well Faith wasn’t totally sure why Dawn hated Angel, it was just safe to say that she did.

Angel had, to a certain extent been forgiven, all his sins as Angelus forgotten; but Spike wasn’t afforded that luxury. Tara tried to be friendly to him and Dawn adored him, but Faith knew the Tara thing was recent. Giles, Buffy and Xander had all treated him appallingly, Anya gave Faith the impression that she didn’t really care about Spike’s past, Anya had a past of her own; but Cordelia and Oz had gone up against Spike in L.A. he had told her so.

The little gang in Sunnydale were willing to use Spike to help them when it suited them but they never let him forget the things he had done, or what he was; Faith had learnt a lot from Anya. She understood how that might annoy Spike, she wouldn’t go so far as to say it upset him, but piss him off; yeah, Faith would put money on that.

The only one who was sensitive to his feelings and tried to include him and be nice to him was Willow. Faith caught her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment as she wondered just what Willow’s relationship with Spike was.

Faith pushed her hair out of her face with an impatient hand. “People are meant to do anything for the ones they love, they’re meant to make allowances for them; that’s the way it is, that’s just the way it works. You should know that better than anyone.”

Spike frowned. “What? What does that mean?”

“Drusilla. You came here looking to make her better again. You made a truce with B to keep her safe. You did what you had to do to for her because you loved her. Human or vampire, it makes no difference everyone deals in double standards.”

“I guess,” Spike said grudgingly. “Where to next?”

Faith smiled slightly at the abrupt change of subject. “The student café I guess, pick up Angel and Willow it’s nearing the end of her shift.”

Spike chuckled again and grinned widely. At Faith’s questioning look he said simply, “The poof, at a student café.”

Faith couldn’t help sniggering, Angel would stick out like a sore thumb.

 

XxXx

Angel was not having a very good night. The student café bored him. He had taken a seat at the corner booth out of everyone’s way where he could see the door and the large glass windows and watch Willow without drawing attention to himself.

He had a cold mug of coffee in front of him and a chocolate chip cookie sat in crumbs on the paper plate. He had broken that up into teeny pieces hours ago. He had read the menu and made a little swan out of the napkin that came with his coffee and cookie. There was nothing else left to do.

Angel alternated between stewing about Spike and stewing about Faith; neither subject made him feel any better and he made no progress at all when it came to either of them. He still couldn’t work out Spike’s angle and he still couldn’t say with blunt honesty what he felt towards Faith.

It was all very annoying and very confusing.

Also, Willow wasn’t speaking to him. She had brought him his coffee and cookie and that was it. She had passed him by to clear tables or top up coffee or sweep the floor but she didn’t speak to him. She did glare at him sometimes so Angel figured that was a good sign, at least she wasn’t ignoring him completely.

He missed L.A. he missed Wes, and Gunn, and Cordy and Fred and Lorne. Hell, he even missed Wolfram and Hart. At least he knew where he stood with everyone in L.A. he knew what was what; Sunnydale was just confusing.

Xander and Dawn hated him.

He hadn’t been around her much but Tara seemed afraid of him.

Anya made him uncomfortable, every time she looked at him Angel had the feeling that behind her eyes she was riding him like some sort of prize stallion.

Spike irritated the hell out of him and was up to something that Angel couldn’t yet figure out.

Faith drove him mad and made him feel things he hadn’t yet figured out either.

Willow was angry with him and wasn’t speaking to him at the moment.

Buffy wasn’t there. She was lying in the ground her eyes closed, her smile gone, her voice stilled; forever. It hurt, but he was still there, still carrying on, still feeling things for a woman Buffy loathed and didn’t that just add to his already overflowing cup of guilt.

He caught sight of Willow out of the corner of his eye and Angel focused on her again. She was the reason he was here and Angel knew that Buffy loved him for it, that she would be happy and grateful that he was looking out for her best friend. Wherever she was, Buffy was relying on him to keep Willow safe just as she had always done and Angel made a silent promise not to let her down.

“Finally quietening down in here,” Becky said and Willow paused in the act of sweeping the floor to speak to her.

“It’s been a busy night,” she agreed.

Becky was a little shorter than Willow and just a little bit too big in the hips to be called thin. She had short brown hair and a glittering stud in her nose, she was busy restocking the napkin and straw dispensers and she glanced across the mostly empty café towards the back booth where Angel sat. “He’s not a student.”

“No,” Willow said.

Claire came over to them, all bottle blonde hair and legs, Willow was sure she had never seen such endless miles of leg as Claire had. Claire emptied the tray she carried into the bin. “Are you asking her?” she looked at Becky for confirmation.

“I was just about to,” Becky said, putting the napkins down and turning her full attention to Willow. “Spill.”

“Spill?” Willow looked confused. “About what?”

“About Mr Tall Dark and Handsome,” Claire exclaimed jerking her head in Angel’s direction.

“You know all the hot guys, don’t you, Willow?” Becky poked her playfully in the ribs. “I preferred Mr Gorgeous, but we haven’t seen him around for a while, did you split up?”

“Mr Gorgeous?” Willow echoed dumbly.

“The hot blonde in the leather coat,” Becky explained patiently.

Willow flushed. “Oh…”

“Tell me about him,” Claire insisted her eyes swivelling in Angel’s direction. “He’s like no guy I’ve ever seen before.”

“Trust me, he’s like no guy you’ve ever met before,” Willow said dryly and Angel smiled slightly.

Claire giggled, “Is he…”

“Oh look,” Becky almost bounced on her toes. “Mr Gorgeous just walked in.”

Willow whipped round and banged her hip on the table. Spike came through the door with Faith and his eyes found her immediately. That breathless, lightheaded feeling that always swamped her whenever Spike looked at her took over her now and Willow swallowed, butterflies exploding in her stomach and her heart pattering in her chest.

Faith didn’t notice Willow and tugged on Spike’s arm when she spotted Angel.

Becky scowled. “He’s got some nerve turning up here with that skank!”

“I thought she was supposed to be your friend,” Claire added her eyes narrowing in Faith’s direction. “And then she turns up here with your ex.”

Spike’s lips twitched, his scarred eyebrow lifting and Willow flushed. “No,” she said quickly. “It’s not like that.”

“So,” Claire said hopefully. “Does that mean you’re still with Mr Gorgeous and Mr Tall Dark and Handsome is up for grabs?”

Willow sighed. “No.”

“So your now dating Mr Tall Dark and Handsome and Mr Gorgeous is up for grabs?” Becky asked and gave a little delighted wiggle.

Willow sighed again. “No, Mr Tall, oh for goodness sake, his name is Angel and he’s not my boyfriend he’s my friend.”

Faith and Spike had now joined Angel at the table but neither vampire said a word, they were too busy ear wigging on the conversation across the room.

“Angel?” Becky asked making a face.

“He’s called Angel?” Claire repeated. “But that’s a girl’s name.”

Spike burst out laughing and Angel scowled. Faith looked from one to the other. “What? What’s so funny, Spike?”

“Angel, I can’t believe it,” Claire said with disgust. “He’s got that smouldering brooding thing going on and he’s called Angel. He sounds like a fairy.”

Spike waved a hand at Faith who was questioning him again and continued laughing until tears came to his eyes.

Claire scowled. “Ruin the fantasy why don’t you, Willow. Angel,” she muttered disappointed.

Becky pouted. “I don’t know if I want to know what Mr Gorgeous is really called now. It might spoil my fantasy. Not,” she added hastily. “That I was fantasising about your boyfriend.”

Willow didn’t feel like defending Angel right now after all the mean things he had said about Spike, she knew he could hear everything they were saying and judging by the hysterical laughter coming from Spike so could he and he was really enjoying himself.

“His name is Spike.” Willow deliberately ignored the bit about him being her boyfriend, she wasn’t sure exactly how to answer it.

“Spike,” Becky tested it out. “Yes, I like that, it suits him.”

“Much better,” Claire agreed. “You wouldn’t put a Spike on top of your Christmas tree.” She paused and considered for a moment, “Wouldn’t mind finding him under it though with a little tag with my name on it attached to him.”

Willow smiled easily, Spike was having a whale of a time, she could tell by the continuous laughter that came from the back booth.

“So,” Becky said. “Are you still dating Spike? It was really sweet how he used to meet you after work at the end of every shift.” She sighed dreamily. “I wish I had a Spike to do that.”

Willow patted her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. “You’ll find your Spike one day.”

“You’re kidding right?” Claire shook her head and jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of Spike. “There’ll never be another one like him around here, or anywhere for that matter. He’s one of a kind that one. They don’t make too many like him.”

“You’re right,” Willow said softly. “There’s only one Spike.” Even for a vampire Spike was different, special. He felt something other than the need for death and violence. Spike had a heart and it still worked, even if it didn’t beat.

“Aw,” Becky wiggled again. “You’re so cute when you talk about him.”

“What?” Willow blushed furiously.

Claire laughed easily. “Is it love, Willow?” she teased.

A cloud passed over Willow’s face and she stilled, she didn’t quite know the answer to that and she wasn’t sure she wanted to think about it at all, never mind standing in her place of work with Claire and Becky staring at her and Angel, Faith and Spike just over in the corner.

Spike had stopped laughing now and was telling Faith what the girls had said. He was also keeping a sharp ear on Willow, he didn’t want to miss her response not for all the virgin’s blood in the world.

Faith started to laugh and Willow knew that she was now in on the joke too. Spike would be listening and so would Angel, they would both want to know her response to Claire’s joke, they had different reasons for wanting to know but they would want to know.

“Some people are so nosy,” she said with a toss of her head which allowed her to look back down the café. Angel’s head lowered immediately and she saw Spike’s shoulders hunch up, he had his back to her so she couldn’t see his face.

“Oh come on,” Claire wheedled. “We’re all friends, we’re all girls here, tell us about Spike.”

“It’s complicated,” Willow said honestly.

“Usually is,” Becky said with a sigh and checked her watch. “Not long to go now.”

“Are you counting down the minutes already?” Jason asked as he came around the counter to join them. Jason always smelt amazing, Willow didn’t know what cologne he used but she could happily sit and sniff him all day.

Jason had been the one to show her the ropes when she first started, he was openly gay although he was so camp Willow didn’t think anyone could really mistake him for anything else. Jason was a really nice guy, he was easy to talk to and loved a gossip, although Willow had discovered she could trust Jason and he had in turn found he could trust her and they had indulged in some serious life sharing over a coffee on their break. Jason had coffee, Willow had tea, she never forgot that she shouldn’t drink coffee.

“I start counting down the minutes as soon as I walk through the door,” Becky told him.

“So, ladies, what are we talking about?”

“Willow’s relationship with Spike,” Claire said immediately. “We want to know everything.”

“Ah,” Jason said with a grin and nudged Willow in the ribs. “I wouldn’t mind hearing more about the best you ever had either.”

Willow was officially mortified. She had only spoken to Jason about Spike earlier on in the stock room and now he was blabbing, in front of Spike! She didn’t really mind Claire and Becky knowing and Jason would just naturally assume that she would tell them anyway, but in front of Spike!

“Tell us everything, Willow,” Becky begged. “We want all the dirty details.”

Willow’s eyes closed in distress, she could just imagine Spike’s ears pricking up and that smug smile crossing his face while Angel would look so disapproving his face would screw up until he looked constipated.

“Not right now,” she said weakly.

She groaned inwardly as Claire, Becky and Jason all stared at the back of Spike’s head. “You’re right,” Jason agreed. “He might hear, wouldn’t want to inflate his ego.”

“Exactly,” Willow said, glad of the excuse. “Besides, we still have work to do if we’re going to leave here on time tonight.”

That said they all drifted off to complete their own job lists. Willow didn’t relax though, not in the slightest. She was completely aware of Spike and Angel just yards away from her.

Faith was sitting beside Spike, her back to Willow and the others. “Have they stopped talking?”

“Yeah,” Spike said and grinned delightedly at Angel. “You didn’t come over all that well did you, Peaches.”

“Shut up.”

“Image her reaction if she found out your friends call you Angel Cake.” The laughter was there, right there in the open for anyone to hear it, Spike didn’t even try to hide it.

“I told you to shut up!” Angel snapped crossly. “And its just Lorne who calls me that. I’ve told him to stop calling me pastries but he doesn’t listen to me.”

It wasn’t that he particularly cared what Willow’s work colleagues thought about him or his name, it wasn’t even that they had some fun at his expense in front of Spike, although Angel could have lived without that; it was just that Spike had to repeat every word to Faith! The last thing Angel wanted was to become a joke in Faith’s eyes.

“Play nice boys,” Faith said with a chuckle and glanced over her shoulder to look for Willow. She was talking to a girl by the doorway, it couldn’t be an interesting conversation or Spike would have told her about it. She picked up the menu for the fourth time and scanned the contents.

Spike suddenly sat up a little straighter beside her and Faith looked up expectantly. If there was more gossip going on she wanted to know about it.

Claire was cleaning the top of the counter when Willow came up beside her to start stacking new paper cups. “About Angel.”

Willow glanced up. “What about him?”

“I’d still like to give him a trial run.”

Willow almost choked. “Oh no,” she shook her head quickly. “That’s not a good idea, Claire.”

“Why not?” Claire looked confused. “He’s not your boyfriend, you said so.”

Willow racked her brains for a good reply. She couldn’t find one quick enough so she decided to use the one thing Claire loved the most; sex. “Angel couldn’t give you what you want, Claire.”

“I just want to fuck him, Willow.”

Angel shot Spike a triumphant look and Spike rolled his eyes.

“I know,” Willow said patiently. “But that just won’t happen.”

“You mean he’s gay?”

Spike grinned, eyebrows lifting. “Right on the money.”

“Shut it!” Angel glowered. “You know that’s not true no matter what names you call me, behaving like a child in a school yard.”

“No,” Jason joined the conversation then. “No way is he gay. I just don’t get the gay vibe from him.”

“He’s not gay,” Willow agreed.

“Then why…? Oh God,” Claire made a face. “He can’t get it up!”

Spike roared, letting his head fall down onto the table as he hit the surface with the flat of his hand and Faith poked him in the ribs to let her in on the joke too. She wished enhanced hearing was part of the slayer deal.

Willow sighed, she was still mad at Angel but she was kind of in the wrong too, she had left the safety of his presence after all. It was time to defend Angel, after all, Spike had really enjoyed himself tonight at Angel’s expense and Spike was the kind of vampire who wouldn’t let this night go for a while. “That’s not it either.” Willow considered how to explain about Angelus without having to actually explain about Angelus.

“Well what is it then?” Claire asked impatiently, sending a curious look in Spike’s direction; he was still laughing loudly.

“It’s an emotional thing,” Willow said slowly. “If the physical side of his relationships get too intense he gets very… attached.” She thought about the way Angelus had stalked Buffy’s home and told her mother about them having sex. She shuddered at the very idea of Spike sharing that information with her mother. “He’s been known to….” She paused again searching for the right words. “Become fixated.”

“Fixated?” Claire made a face. “Like stalkerish?”

“It’s one way of putting it,” Willow said.

“Yeah, he’s all yours,” Claire gave a shudder. “Creepy.”

“You have no idea,” Willow muttered under her breath. She looked down the shop towards Angel and saw that he was smiling slightly at her and she smiled back telling him all was forgiven.

A little while later Willow, Claire, Becky, Jason and the other members of staff had finally cleared up and put everything ready for the morning. They called their goodnights and Willow left the café with Faith, Angel and Spike.

“I really liked your friends, love,” Spike said as soon as they hit the sidewalk.

“I never would have guessed,” Willow said dryly.

“Angel Cakes wasn’t all that impressed with them.”

“Don’t call me that,” Angel snapped. “And that’s not true. They seemed nice enough. Normal,” he added glancing at Willow.

She sighed wistfully. “Yeah, that’s what I like about them.”

“I thought it might be,” Angel said. “You seem like you all get on really well.”

“We do,” she agreed. “It’s nice to have conversations that don’t involve death, blood, demons and apocalypses.”

“Know what you mean,” Faith murmured. There weren’t too many conversations about apocalypses behind bars, it had almost been a relief to get away from it, to distance herself from being the slayer.

It was a quiet night and Willow fell into step beside Spike, enjoying being near him, walking home from work with him again. It felt nice, it felt normal, she could almost pretend Angel and Faith weren’t there behind them.

They turned the corner and it happened. A man was standing in the middle of the road, tall and thin like a bean pole, a mass of long white hair and a tattoo of a flame on his cheek. Before Willow could react he lifted his hand and sent a glowing ball of orange and red flames sailing at them.

Spike didn’t think he just lunged forward knocking Willow to the ground; she hit the sidewalk hard, jarring her elbow and shoulder on the concrete. Then she heard Spike scream in agony as the fireball hit his back.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

‘Spike!” Angel dove forward and was on his knees beside Spike before Willow could even struggle into a sitting position.

Spike writhed on the pavement a blazing hot fire was licking through his veins, boiling his blood. It felt as though his very muscles and bones were melting. He hissed through his fangs and cried out, unable to do anything other than submit to the pain.

Faith moved swiftly taking up her fighting stance over Willow, her body acting as a shield as she looked around for the witch hunter, but he was nowhere in sight, the street was deserted. Faith frowned and looked again, it didn’t make sense to her that the witch hunter would make one attempt at taking out Willow, accidentally hit a vampire instead and then disappear. Still, he was not in the street, and Faith could only presume therefore that he had gone.

She didn’t have much time to contemplate it Willow was shoving her out of the way and crawling on her hands and knees to Spike’s squirming form. “Spike,” Willow leant over him, her hands touching, grasping, shaking him uselessly. “Spike!” Tears coloured her voice and Willow fought hard not to give into the hysteria that was threatening to consume her as pain was quite evidently consuming Spike.

“We have to get him out of the street,” Faith said looking around desperately for some kind of inspiration as to how they were going to do that; he was thrashing about too much for her and Angel to carry him.

Angel dug about in his pocket and produced his cell phone. “Call someone,’ he tossed the phone to her, his hands fluttering over Spike just as uselessly as Willow’s were. He was at a loss as to what to do to ease Spike’s pain.

Faith dialled the house and shifted from foot to foot as she waited for someone to answer. Luckily for her it was Anya who picked up and Faith’s words tripped over themselves as she explained what had happened. “We need someone to come and get us, we need to get Spike home.”

“Leave it to me,” Anya said. “Just try and keep him still.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know what he’s been hit with, but it’s a general rule that poison moves through the body much quicker if the person is screaming and moving around a lot. I heard from Xander that there are some poisons that can kill a vampire.”

Faith glanced at Angel and flushed guiltily, she remembered infecting Angel with the poison that had almost killed him. “Yeah, there are.” She looked at Spike and winced when he screamed again and bucked off the sidewalk. “For God’s sake Angel, keep him still!”

Angel was surprised by the sharp tone but automatically carried out her instructions, placing his hands on Spike’s shoulders and pushing down hard.

“Spike? Can you hear me, Spike?” Willow leant close to his face, smoothing his bumpy forehead gently, silently urging him to open his eyes and look at her, to know that she was going to help him, do everything in her power to stop the agony that racked his body. “It’s ok,” she whispered against his ear. “It’s going to be ok, baby.”

Angel’s eyebrows drew together in a small frown as he watched Willow with Spike, her heart was on her face for anyone to see and it unsettled and worried him. The last thing he wanted was for Willow to fall apart because of Spike and his silver tongued lies.

“Anya’s on her way,” Faith said ending the call and scrolling through the phone book with clumsy thumbs.

Willow simply nodded, she didn’t take her eyes off Spike and it didn’t occur to her that Anya didn’t have a licence and Xander couldn’t drive with a broken arm.

“What are you doing now?” Angel couldn’t give her his complete attention when Spike was straining wildly against his hands. “I could do with some help over here.”

“I am helping. I’m calling Wes.”

Angel nodded his agreement and grit his teeth as he shoved harder at Spike’s shoulders. If anyone would know what to do it would be Wes.

“Angel Investigations we help the helpless,” Cordelia trilled down the phone.

“Wes, I need Wes!” Faith didn’t think to say who was calling but Cordelia recognised her voice straight away.

“Wes! Faith’s on the phone! So, what’s the problem?”

“Wes,” Faith said again. “I need Wes.”

Cordelia frowned worriedly as she handed the phone straight to Wesley when he came out of the kitchen in answer to her shout. “Faith?”

“I need your help, Wes, something’s happened to Spike.”

“Calm down and speak slowly, Faith.” Wesley listened carefully as Faith recounted the evening’s events. She forced herself to remain calm which was difficult when Spike’s cries grated on her nerves and set her teeth on edge.

“Well?” Faith prompted. “Any ideas? Anya seemed to think it might be some sort of poison that affects vampires.”

“Could be,” Wesley agreed slowly. “But I doubt it, the witch hunter wasn’t aiming for Spike it wasn’t a vampire he was trying to take down, it was a witch.”

“So you don’t think he’s dying?”

Willow sucked in a sharp breath and shook her head violently. “No! No he’s not dying!”

Faith stared at Willow, her green eyes were dark with worry and her face was strained. “We don’t know what’s happening to him,” she pointed out calmly.

“He’s not dying!” Willow’s voice was bordering on hysterical but she still managed to contain it. “Don’t you think I’d know if he were dying, don’t you think I’d feel it?” She turned away from Faith and returned to making soothing sounds to Spike and stroking his hair.

Angel was staring at Willow too, he was officially worried about her and her attachment to Spike. When Spike was better, he was going to kill him! And what did it say about him that he was hoping against hope that it wasn’t poison Spike was battling, the kind that could only be combated with slayer blood; Angel really didn’t like the idea of Spike drinking from Faith, tasting the blood that haunted his dreams and taunted his demon.

Faith was so stunned at Willow’s outburst that she missed what Wesley was saying. “What? Say that again, Wes.”

Wesley sighed heavily down the phone. “Pay attention, Faith. I asked if he was hot.”

“I don’t know. Is he hot?” she asked Angel.

“Yeah, boiling.”

Faith confirmed Angel’s answer to Wesley, a knot of anxiety tightening in the pit of her stomach. Spike may be a vampire, he may still be evil and only help the good guys because of the chip, but she didn’t want anything to happen to him, he had been her ally since she had driven back from L.A. with him and she felt a strange sort of kinship with him. They had both put the Scooby gang through hell in their time, they had both been outsiders and they were both trying to find their place within Sunnydale.

“Ah,” Wesley spoke slowly. “Keep him still and keep him cool. “

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

“Possibly. I want to do a little research first.”

“Call us as soon as you can.” Faith hung up just as a car screeched to a halt beside them with Anya behind the wheel. She got out and stood on the curb observing Spike with a critical air.

“It doesn’t look good.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Never mind that, help us get him in the car.”

“Angel’s place is closer, it’s probably best to take him there,” Anya said as she opened the back door. “We need to secure him as soon as possible for his own sake.”

“Secure him?” Willow echoed, holding Spike’s head gently in her hands as Faith and Angel lifted him up.

“Tie him down and stop him from moving. It’s best to keep him as still as possible until we know exactly what’s happening.”

“Don’t you have any ideas, Anya?” It was inconceivable to Willow that neither Angel or Anya could even hazard a guess as to what was happening to Spike, they’d been around for years and years. She conveniently forgot that whenever anything happened in Sunnydale either Angel or Anya automatically knew what it was, there was always research to be done. But now she didn’t want to research she just wanted an answer and a solution so she could make Spike better.

“I need to do some research first, I don’t want to make the wrong assumption and make things worse.”

Spike’s screams had not subsided, he just made a continuous sound of agony that tore at Willow and made her heart ache. “Worse?” she exclaimed staring stupidly at Anya. “How can it be worse?”

“Trying to cure the wrong thing could kill him,” Anya said simply. “That would make it worse.”

Willow had no response to that and climbed into the passenger side turning onto her knees on the seat so that she could watch Spike and hold his hand.

“Good God,” Faith grunted as she heaved Spike into the back of the car. “He’s like a worm on a hook.”

“A worm on a hook having a seizure,” Anya added as she slid back into the driver’s seat. “All aboard?”

“Let’s get going.” Angel wrapped an arm around Spike’s neck, fitting the crook of his elbow into Spike’s throat to keep a firm hold on him.

Anya touched the steering wheel with both hands and in a clear voice she gave Angel’s address and the car started to move. “Faster!” She shouted irritably and the car lurched forward the engine gunning and picking up speed.

“Anya?” Faith raised a concerned eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Well Xander’s the only one who can drive and he’s got a broken arm, so Tara did a spell that would let me control the car while it drove itself. It was the only way to get here. I tell it where I want to go and it goes there. Good huh?”

“Yeah,” Faith looked impressed and pressed down on Spike’s legs with her arms. “I think I should have sat on him; that might have been easier.”

Willow grasped Spike’s hand in both of hers and squeezed his fingers gently. “Just hold on Spike, Wesley is going to find a way to make you better. You won’t be in pain much longer I promise.”

Anya turned to look at Willow but Willow took no notice of her, she took no notice of Angel or Faith either, she only had eyes for Spike. Anya managed to catch Faith’s eye and gave her a questioning look but Faith dropped her eyes to Spike and chose to ignore it. So far as Anya was concerned, that said it all.

They arrived in Crawford Street in record time with Anya continually demanding that the car go faster. Angel took charge as soon as they stopped outside the mansion. “Anya, go to the basement, there are some chains down there we can use to secure him. Willow, get the door, Faith, help me with him.”

“Be careful, be gentle with him!” Willow instructed as she ran up the driveway. She fumbled with Angel’s keys, her hands shaking so badly that she dropped them on the floor. She blinked in surprise when Anya’s hands, cool and steady curled around hers and took the keys from her.

“I’ll do it, we need to get inside sometime this year.”

Directing Anya to the basement Willow scurried up the stairs switching the lights on to help guide Faith and Angel up to her room, she wet a cloth in the bathroom and fluffed up the pillows as Faith and Angel brought Spike through the door. Willow clenched her teeth together her eyes shutting tightly, he sounded like a dying animal and she couldn’t stand it.

Once Spike was deposited on the bed Willow went to work unlacing his boots with thick, clumsy fingers that trembled and removing his duster to try and make him a little more comfortable.

“What about his top?” Faith suggested. “If Wes said to keep him cool maybe it’s best to take that off too?”

Willow struggled with Spike’s flailing arms and squirming body but she managed to get his top off him and placed the wet cloth over his chest. She frowned down at him and placed her palm flat to his chest. “He’s cool.”

“Is he?” Angel stepped up to the bed. “But his shoulders were burning a minute ago.”

When Anya arrived in the room with the chains it was to see Willow, Faith and Angel patting Spike all over and making confused exclamations of hot or cool. “What are you doing?”

“His back and his shoulders and his one arm are burning but the rest of him is normal vampire temperature,” Faith explained puzzled. “I’d better call Wes and tell him.”

Angel took the chains from Anya and clamped them around Spike’s wrists and ankles. He proceeded to fasten them to the head board and around the legs at the bottom of the bed being sure to leave enough give that Spike was comfortable but not so much that he could move around. Spike hissed and growled and made an unidentified pain-filled noise as he tugged and strained against his bonds.

“Oh!” Willow cried out horrified, the smooth skin of Spike’s shoulder was beginning to blister. Gently she tilted his body as much as she could to see his back. It was blistering as well and it looked as painful as it sounded.

‘What the hell!” Angel exclaimed as he and Anya came to stand by the bed and examine Spike’s back.

“Turn him over!” Willow begged tearfully. “He can’t lie on his back it’ll hurt him. Turn him over, Angel quickly!”

Anya pushed Willow out of the way to assist Angel in rolling Spike onto his stomach. Fat lot of good Willow was turning out to be, Anya thought crossly. Spike needed those around him to stay calm, to keep their heads to be able to help him not turn into crying, gibbering wrecks like Willow was.

Willow wiped at the tears that stained her cheeks and quickly took up residence again at Spike’s side, her hand clasping his, brushing her lips over his knuckles. Then again, Anya couldn’t say that she wouldn’t behave in the exact same way if it was Xander lying on the bed in total agony. You never could say exactly what your reaction would be to seeing someone you love in so much pain.

“Wes, we’ve got an update for you,” Faith said as soon as Wesley’s voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

“Oh good,” Wesley sat up further in his chair. “What’s happened now?”

“Only part of him is burning hot, Wes. His back, and shoulders and his one arm and his skin is blistering the rest of his body is normal. That’s good right? It means that he’s getting better, right? ”

“No,” Wesley said with a heavy sigh. “That’s not what it means, but the good news is that we still have time.”

“Time?” Faith echoed dully. “Not getting better? What’s going on, Wes? What is it?”

“I believe that he’s been hit with a controlled fire ball….”

“What’s a controlled fire ball?”

Wesley pursed his lips crossly, he had never understood everyone’s need to interrupt him during is explanation’s, if they just kept quiet he would answer all of their questions at once. “It’s a ball of fire that releases its flames slowly. That’s why he’s screaming, the flames are detaching themselves from the ball a bit at a time and moving slowly through his blood stream. That’s why only part of him is hot and blistering it’s an indication as to where the flames are in his body; he’s burning, Faith, from the inside.”

Faith paled and her fingers clutched tighter to the phone. Glancing at Willow who was stroking Spike’s shoulder with the damp cloth she tip toed out of the room into the hallway, whatever Wes was going to say wasn’t something that Willow needed to hear right now.

“I thought fire killed vamps?” she whispered moving down to the stair well away from Willow.

“It does,” Wesley agreed. “Providing it hits the heart.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair with agitation. “Faith, the fire in Spike’s veins will eventually reach his heart and that will kill him.”

“How do we stop it?” Faith’s shoulders squared ready for battle, ready to do what had to be done to save Spike.

“I don’t know,” Wesley admitted.

“Well you’d better get researching. I’ll get the others on to it here too, we need to find the cure to this thing and fast.”

“I’ll call as soon as I know anything,” Wesley promised and hung up.

Sighing heavily Faith turned round to go back to the bedroom, startled to find both Angel and Anya standing there staring at her.

“It’s not good, is it?” Anya asked, although she already suspected she knew the answer to that.

“We need to get researching,” Faith said firmly, “Spike’s on borrowed time.”

Angel’s heart dropped. He had fought with Spike before, they had tried to kill each other in the past; but now being face to face with the possibility that something could actually happen to Spike, Angel found that he didn’t like it, not one little bit.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Chapter 26

Willow was barely aware that the others had left the room; the only thing in her world right now was Spike. “It’s ok, baby,” she cooed softly in his ear. “We’re going to fix you up and you’ll be good as new. Or as bad as ever, whichever you prefer.”

She winced and gave a sudden cry of pain as Spike bucked off the bed, straining against the chains that held him, his fingers tightening on hers. Willow tugged at her hand afraid he would crush her fingers under such pressure and bring about one of those skull splitting migraines the chip was so fond of giving him.

She managed to get her hand free and she flexed her fingers her eyes widening in horror when she saw that the one side of his face had started to blister as well now. Hurriedly Willow began patting Spike again and noticed that his entire right side was burning hot and the skin on his back was beginning to change from blistered to crusting over. He looked as though he were burnt.

“Oh God, Spike.” Willow leant over him and pressed a soft kiss to his ridges, one to the tip of his nose and finally a gentle lingering kiss to his lips. “Please be ok. Please don’t leave me, Spike.”

She had been trying so hard to be brave, to be strong for Spike, it wouldn’t help him if she fell apart, but Willow could feel the cracks beginning to show, fracturing her calm demeanour until she felt as though she would shatter into a million pieces if Spike’s torturous screams didn’t stop.

“Can you hear me, Spike? Baby? Do you know I’m here?”

Spike didn’t give any indication that he heard her and the cracks finally became too big to manage and Willow’s barely there control splintered apart. She let the tears run, her breath ragged and gasping as the sobs came thick and fast. He was in such pain and he didn’t even know she was there with him, her heart aching and clenching with every sound he made.

Lacing her fingers together beneath her chin Willow closed her eyes tightly and prayed with everything she had in her. “Buffy, help me. Please help Spike. You must be somewhere good, you must be somewhere with someone who can help him. I never asked you for anything, Buff, but I’m, asking now; I’m begging you to help me. Don’t let him die, Buffy, I couldn’t stand it. Please. Please, Buffy.”

In her time of crises, when her heart was fit to break Willow turned to her best friend for help. Buffy was looking down on them, watching over them all Willow was certain of it. Buffy would surely be some sort of higher being now still watching over the world she had died to save. Wherever she was Buffy still loved them all, she was still her friend and Buffy wouldn’t let her best friend die inside.

Willow couldn’t bare the idea of a world without Spike in it. How could she carry on living her life without Spike beside her? He was her strength, her rock; she relied on him in a way she had never relied on anyone before, she needed him with such a fierce need that Spike had become as essential and necessary to her as the air she breathed and the food she ate.

She blew softly against Spike’s heated skin, ran her fingers through the silken curls of his hair and pressed tiny kisses against his temple, cheek and neck. “Please come back to me, Spike. I need you here, I need you with me.”

 

XxXxX

Anya and Angel sat in the small library of the mansion flicking through books searching desperately for something to help Spike, so far they had come up empty. They knew they had a time limit to work in, that if they didn’t find the solution and soon that Spike would die.

Angel firmly pushed that thought out of his mind. He wouldn’t think about it, he wouldn’t dwell on that; Spike was strong, he could fight this. Besides, if he died there would be no-one to aggravate Angel and Spike wasn’t likely to let him have an easy unlife

Faith was on the phone to Dawn, she had rung to give Dawn, Tara and Xander an update and direct them to drop everything and start researching. Dawn was currently crying and hiccupping down the phone and she was severely trying Faith’s patience.

“But I want to be there for Spike!” Dawn yelled angrily. She didn’t understand why Faith was trying to keep her away from Spike. He was her friend, he needed his friends with him right now.

“For God’s sakekid do as you’re told! We need you there with Tara and Xander researching, Spike doesn’t have much time and we’re wasting that time arguing with each other when we could be helping.” Faith dragged a hand through her hair impatiently. “And with you on the other end of the phone Wesley can’t call me back with a cure!”

Dawn sniffed and took a steadying breath. “Alright,” she agreed tearfully. “But you’ll ring me, won’t you; as soon as you know anything.”

“Of course I will,” Faith snapped. “Now stop blubbering and get researching. Spike needs you kid, any one of us could find the solution to making him better now get moving!” She ended the call and flopped down on the sofa next to Anya. “Any luck?”

“Nothing,” Anya said closing her book and tossing it on to the table and selecting another one. “It doesn’t help that we’re working against the clock.”

“We’ve had time frames to work in before,” Angel pointed out, hoping to inspire some sense of optimism.

“But not such a tight time frame,” Anya said. “With the life of a friend in our hands.”

“We can do this,” Faith said firmly. “We just need to concentrate.”

“Concentrate?” Angel growled and got to his feet, pacing restlessly around the room. “What good is concentrating when we can’t find what we’re looking for? We have very limited information on the witch hunter as it is, where do you propose we find a cure for one of his spells?”

Faith scowled at him jumping to her feet and poking him hard in the shoulder. “Don’t be an idiot, Angel. The witch hunter isn’t going to use spells specific to him. Any witch could cast that spell I’d bet, we just have to find it, there’s always a way to undo spells, you of all people should know that.”

Groaning softly and rubbing at his temples Angel nodded. “You’re right, Faith.”

“I know you’re worried about Spike, Angel, but we’re going to fix this, we’re going to find a way to undo this spell and make him well again.”

“Lets get on with it then,” Anya said opening another spell book.

Faith and Angel took their seats again and began leafing through the big, dusty volumes of books Angel still had in the mansion. He had left Sunnydale so suddenly with no real plan of what he would do once he was away from the town that he hadn’t thought to pack them and take them to L.A. with him. Angel was now very glad that he had left them behind, without the books they wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of helping Spike; of saving him.

Spike couldn’t die. Spike wouldn’t die, Angel thought decisively, Spike just wasn’t the type.

XxXx

Willow sighed quietly and sniffed hard wiping at the tears that dripped off her chin. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as her fingers continued to stroke and sooth Spike, her eyes trying hard not to see the ever increasing blistered flesh and the cracked, blackened scabs that crusted over the blisters.

He looked awful, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him, underneath it all he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen and even lying in his sick bed covered with burns he had the power to stir something inside her, something earthy and primitive that recognised the power in him and the utter maleness of him and wanted to submit to it.

“I’ve been hurting you and I didn’t mean to, Spike. Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do, I hope you know that deep down. If you just open your eyes, Spike, if you just look at me, please; let me see your eyes, baby, see how much I care about you.”

Spike’s eyes remained closed and Willow still had no way of knowing if Spike could hear her or not.

Distantly, as though she were recalling a dream long since forgotten, Willow remembered holding Angel’s hand, cooling his fevered brow as he lay dying in a bed across the hallway having been hit with a poisoned dart by the woman who now sat with him researching a way to help Spike.

They had found a way to save Angel from certain death, the blood of a slayer had healed him and Buffy had willingly put her life in the hands of a vampire who hadn’t tasted human blood in a long time to save him. She had thought it was utterly tragically romantic at the time; she’d had such school girl notions about the star crossed lovers that were a vampire and a slayer, but now Willow knew as well as she knew her own name that she would do the same for Spike, in fact she would let him drain her dry if it would help.

Her head snapped back and she stared head unseeingly, her mind turning quickly. Her blood had healed Spike when he’d been beaten up by those demons, he had told her how strong her blood was, how quickly it healed him; why hadn’t she thought of her blood before? Surely if he had magical blood in his veins it would help him combat the magic in his body.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth again her brow furrowing as she thought hard. It seemed so simple, and Willow had the feeling that it was too simple, there was something she was missing.

Patting Spike’s shoulder lightly she spoke softly to him, not wanting him to think that she had abandoned him. “Stay with me baby, just hold on, I’m almost there. Don’t give up on me, Spike, keep fighting. Keep fighting, “she echoed a small smile touching her lips. “That’s it, Spike. That’s what we have to do. It’s really going to be ok, baby I promise.” She leant over and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Spike was in no fit state to fight anything, but she was.

It took her a few minutes to go through the drawers and bring out candles and set them in a circle on the floor. Next she pulled out a purple draw string bag and emptied the contents over the carpet, her hands shaking as she picked up and discarded vial after vial of oiluntil she found the vial containing frankincense and put it to one side. She continued her search until she picked out the vial of juniper and then the vial of lemon and the small vial of rose maroc.

Unchaining Spike was easy, but dragging him off the bed and into the circle of candles proved to be considerably more difficult. He heavier than Willow expected, but she grit her teeth and heaved until she had Spike where she wanted him. She lit the candles and opened the vials, tipped a little of the frankincense into two burners she had placed at the top and the bottom of the circle. “To purify and clear the atmosphere.”

Frankincense was also sometimes used during an exorcism, and she supposed that was what she was doing with the dark magic that was in Spike’s veins.

Next she popped the buttons on the caramel dress that was her uniform and drew a line across her chest with the juniper oil, mirroring the action on Spike. “To support the spirit in a challenging situation.”

She knew that fighting the magic of the witch hunter was going to be one big challenge, but fight it she would. Her magic would be fuelled with her own emotions into the bargain and Willow refused to even consider the possibility of defeat.

Opening the vial of lemon she rubbed some into Spike’s temples and then into her own. “To help to clear, refresh and stimulate an overtired mind and revitalise the body.”

Lastly came the rose maroc, it was an oil traditionally associated with purity, love and romance, and used when casting spells regarding relationships. If this wasn’t a spell regarding a relationship Willow didn’t know what was, after all it was her feelings for Spike that were driving her.

She tipped some of the rose maroc over her heart and did the same for Spike. “Godess dico vobis in hac re nobis virtute constare nubem dolor et desperatio animos nostros. Sit omnium maxima vult perdere flammis absumere morte.”(1)

Lifting the knife she had brought into the circle with her Willow made a deep gash along her wrist and pressed it against Spike’s lips. She saw the muscles in his neck straining to swallow the blood and she smiled, closing her eyes and beginning to chant again. “Magia meus esse vas omne quod sentio pro eo. Dimitte eam expiaret corporis sui sanguinem et revitalize. Godess quaeso mihi reddat eum, et ben emunitas igne expelle minatur interitum.” (2)

Spike growled, his tongue probing the cut, his fangs scratching the skin and a shiver of delight worked it’s way through her body. But she could also feel the strength of the magic she was fighting and it was strong; Willow pushed harder, her fingers curling into fists against the carpet and her eyes closing as she geared herself for the fight, drawing on all her feelings for Spike and letting them pour into her magic, into her blood and into his body. “Influit enim sanguis meus novi eum: sanguis meus sanat eum meum sanguinem eius est.” (3)

Even now with the seriousness of the spell Willow couldn’t help but feel the pull of Spike and the familiar throbbing came between her legs again and she found herself aching for Spike, for the feel of his hands on her and his mouth over hers and the feel of him deep inside her.

“Ei mihi omnia, quaecumque ego do ei sanguinem, animi, corporis, animi anima. Sit potestas mea tanget eum, meus amor purgat et curabo eum.” (4)

Slowly, Spike moved, his fingers curling around her wrist and holding her tighter as he fed. Willow moaned quietly burying her fingers in his hair. “Keep drinking, Spike, you’re doing so good baby.”

He kept drinking and Willow kept pushing with her magic, she could feel the power leaving her, spilling into Spike and he was moving more, his grip on her tightening and when she placed her hands on his body she was satisfied that it was cooling, returning to normal even if the blisters and burns remained.

But it was too much, he was taking too much blood and she was using too much power. Feeling woozy Willow blinked heavy eyelids as she swayed where she sat. She couldn’t keep it up, she was drained emotionally, physically, magically and she slumped forward onto Spike her eyes drifting shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> (1)Godess, I call you to grant us strength in this time of crisis, clear our minds from the cloud of pain and despair. Let the greatest power of all destroy the fire of death that tries to consume him.
> 
> (2) Let my magic be the vessel of all that I feel for him. Let it purify his blood and revitalise his body. Godess I beseech thee, return him to me strong and well and banish this fire that threatens to destroy.  
> (3) My blood flows for him, my blood heals him, my blood is his.  
> (4) All that I have I offer him, all that I am I give to him; blood, mind, body, heart, soul. Let my power touch him, let my love cleanse and heal him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

It was Anya’s head that snapped up a look of concentration on her face. She frowned, eyebrows pulling together, forehead puckering as she looked up at the ceiling. “Shift in the air.”

“Huh?” Faith glanced up from her book.

“Blood,” Angel said suddenly, his nose twitching. It was faint, very faint, but there was definitely the scent of blood in the air.

“Again I have to go back to; huh?” Faith looked from one to the other.

“Magic,” Anya said getting to her feet. “There’s magic in the air.”

“Willow!” Angel was on his feet and running from the room with Faith behind him before Anya could say anything else. She dutifully followed the other two up the stairs.

Angel crashed through the bedroom door his face shifting to that of his demon ready to take on and defeat the witch hunter or any other evil that threatened Willow and Spike. He was pulled up short to find a circle of snuffed out candle’s, Spike splayed out in the centre of it with Willow flopped over him and her wrist hanging limply on the floor beside Spike’s mouth. His lips were stained red and his human façade long since gone.

Faith and Anya crowded into the room on either side of him. “Is she alright?” Faith asked worriedly.

“Still breathing and heartbeats strong,” Angel said his eyes flickering from Spike to Willow and back again.

“Maybe we should move them to the bed?” Faith suggested. She and Angel crossed the room and Angel tucked his hands under Spike and lifted him.

He was rewarded with a low threatening growl. Angel frowned and put Spike back, the growling stopped. He tried again and had the same result.

Faith shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be moved.” Sliding her arms under Willow she lifted her and again Spike growled. Faith put her back and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s with the growling?”

Anya, who had been standing in the doorway watching everything with a critical airrolled her eyes at their stupidity. “He’s growling because he’s losing contact with Willow. You’ll need to move them together.”

“Come and help then,” Faith said. “You take Spike’s legs and we’ll all lift on three.”

Angel shifted his hold to under Spike’s arms and Anya took his legs. Faith counted and on three they lifted. His eyes didn’t open but Spike still growled, a deep rumbling sound that had him baring his fangs as Willow’s body was lifted from his.

“Quickly,” Anya said and Angel practically flung Spike onto the bed.

He was cool now, Angel noted, the blistering flesh gone but the cracked, burnt scabs were still there. He didn’t appear to be in any kind of pain and once Willow was deposited next to him and Anya placed Spike’s hand on Willow’s arm Spike settled down.

“She fixed him,” Faith said softly. “Didn’t she?”

Anya nodded. “She did some sort of spell that’s for sure.”

Angel sniffed the air and identified the different fragrances he could detect. “Do they mean anything to you, Anya?”

“They can be used for numerous spells, I don’t know what she would have cast with them and without a magic book.” Anya considered for a moment or two. “Perhaps she didn’t need a book, not if she’s casting such big spells these days, she did defeat a Hell Goddess remember.”

“Maybe,” Faith studied Willow closely. She didn’t look any the worse for wear, a little pale perhaps but nothing to write home about.

“Why didn’t she say if she knew how to help Spike?” Angel asked.

“Probably thought you wouldn’t let her cast the spell,” Anya said reasonably. “What with the witch hunter and everything, you’d probably put her life before Spike’s.”

Angel didn’t respond, what Anya said was true. Angel wasn’t sure whether he would have allowed Willow to cast a spell that might have brought the witch hunter down on her. Did that make him a bad person? True Spike was evil, but was it down to him to choose Willow’s life over Spike’s? There was a part of Angel which was very glad Willow had said nothing about the spell and therefore allowed him to dodge the bullet of having to make that decision.

“Willow?” Faith knelt beside the bed and patted Willow’s cheek lightly. “Willow, can you hear me?”

Willow moaned quietly and her head shifted back and forth on the pillow, her voice sounded small and lost and ever so far away. “Spike?”

“No, it’s Faith.”

Spike shifted his weight, moving closer to Willow who seemed to sense it as she rolled sideward into him as his arm snaked around her waist. There was a sigh from Willow and a strange little rumble from Spike and then silence as they settled again.

Faith made a face. “Guess we aren’t going to get anything else out of them tonight. I’d better call the others and let them know Spike’s alright.”

Anya yawned. “It’s getting late.”

“You can both stay here,” Angel offered. “No sense in you driving back to the house this late in the night.”

Anya voiced her agreement and went with Angel to collect some pillows and blankets while Faith called Wesley. She sat on a chair in the bedroom watching the sleeping Spike and Willow as she updated Wesley on the situation as she understood it.

“Do you know why he’s all growly?”

“No,” Wesley said, his voice telling Faith that he was fascinated by the new piece of information. “Is he alright other than that?”

“Seems to be. So, did you come up with anything on your end?” Faith’s eyebrows drew together when Wesley failed to answer right away. “Wes?”

“Well yes, I did find something,” Wesley admitted. “From what you’ve told me it appears that Willow came to the same conclusion on her own. As a witch her blood is stronger than normal blood just the way slayer blood is, it makes sense that the magic in her blood could fight against the magic in Spike’s, especially as that magic did not belong in Spike’s body in the first place.”

“Is that it or is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“Not so much something I’m not telling you, more along the lines of something I haven’t told you yet,” Wesley said. “A controlled fire ball isn’t something that would kill a witch, her own magic would automatically fight against the alien magical antibodies in her blood streamand its been proven time and time again that a witch, especially a powerful one like Willow would be able to combat alien magic in their veins.”

Faith remained silent for a few moments. “What are you trying to say, Wes?”

“I don’t believe the fireball was ever meant for Willow.”

A chill ran over Faith’s entire body causing gooseflesh to ripple up her arms and her hands began to shake.

“I believe it was intended for Angel, to eliminate the Champion that stands between the witch hunter and the witch he seeks to destroy.”

Faith groaned and rubbed at her forehead with the side of her hand. “As if we didn’t have enough to worry about, now Angel’s in danger too.”

“He’s been in danger before,” Wesley pointed out reasonably.

“I guess we all have,” Faith said. “Doesn’t make it easier.”

“There’s nothing in our lives that’s easy, Faith.” Wesley sighed softly. ‘It must be harder for you than anyone, after all the scared duty of a slayer was thrust upon you whether you wanted it or not, the rest of us choose this life.”

“Except Spike,” Faith murmured.

“Quite.” There was the sound of papers shuffling and then Wesley spoke again, “I think I’d better do a little more research into this and try and find a weakness to the witch hunter.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Faith agreed. “I have to call Dawn anyway and let her know that Spike’s alright. Thanks for the help, Wes.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Good night, Faith.”

She smiled easily. “G’night, Wes.” Ending the call Faith dialled the Summers house not in the least bit surprised when Dawn answered on the very first ring.

“Faith?”

“Yeah its me,” Faith glanced at Spike and couldn’t help smiling at Dawn’s now not so concealed crush. “He’s fine, kid.”

“He is?” Dawn gasped and clutched tighter to the phone. “Are you sure? What happened?”

“I’m sure and I’m not totally sure what happened,” Faith admitted. “Willow did a spell but she did it alone so I don’t know what it was. Whatever she did worked, Spike’s fine.”

“I want to come over,” Dawn said tearfully, she was just so relieved that Spike was going to be ok that it was all she could do to hold back the tears.

Faith rolled her eyes. “There’s no point they’re both asleep. Why don’t you wait until tomorrow night?” she checked her watched. “Tonight I should say. Crisis averted now get to bed you’ve got school in the morning.”

“Alright,” Dawn sniffed as a tear of relief rolled down her cheek. “If he wakes up will you give him a message? Will you tell him that I’m glad that he’s ok and to rest and take it easy and…” her voice cracked. “I’ll see him soon.”

“I will if you stop crying.”

“Ok,” she whispered and sniffed again.

Tara came on the phone then, her voice soft and quiet like the calm surface of a pond to help steady Faith and stop the shaking of her hands. “Is everything alright, Faith?”

“Yeah,” Faith said, and repeated the story to Tara. “Thanks for doing that spell on the car for Anya.”

“Of course,” Tara said with a nod even though Faith couldn’t see her. “I’m glad I could help. Is Willow alright?”

Faith looked at the bed and closed her eyes tightly biting down on her bottom lip, she didn’t feel guilty exactly but she did feel very uncomfortable with the question when she could see quite plainly how easily Willow rested in Spike’s arms, when she had seen Willow look for Spike even when she was only semi-conscious and had seen the way she had been with Spike when he had been hit. “She’s asleep.” It seemed the safest possibly answer and it was the truth.

“Is Angel close by, Faith?”

“Angel? He’s getting blankets for me and Anya, we’re going to crash here tonight. Did you want to talk to him?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t far away from Willow. I’m sure the witch hunter would be able to track her down after casting a spell, magic leaves a residue in the air you know and would be easily detectable by someone who knows how.”

“He’ll be close by and Anya and I will be sleeping downstairs as well. Willow will be fine, Tara. What about you?” she asked suddenly. “You cast a spell tonight too.”

Tara shrugged. “I’m not the one the witch hunter is after. I imagine I’ll be fine.”

“If there’s any precautionsyou can take make sure you do.” There was nothing else to say and Faith did feel a little guilty then that she hadn’t thought about Tara and the fact that she had been casting tonight as well to help Spike. “Maybe Xander can crash there tonight?”

“I think he’s going to, he can’t get home without Anya and the car.”

“That’s true.”

Tara yawned. “I’ll think I’ll go to bed now. Good night, Faith.”

“See you tomorrow, Tara.”

Yawning widely Faith headed downstairs to find Angel and Anya had turned the sofas around to face the fire place where a fire was now roaring and crackling orange and red. Anya had a glass of water and was curled up into a ball on one of the sofas while Angel fluffed up a pillow on the other. Faith couldn’t stop the corners of her lips titling into a smile, of course she knew that Angel slept, but to see him fluffing pillows was just surreal to her, it was such a normal thing to do and Angel had never been normal to her, he always seemed far above the realms of normality.

“You going to tuck me in too?”

Angel shifted his weight from foot to foot and cleared his throat awkwardly as images of Faith in bed, in his bed flashed behind his eyes. “I …. Um….”

“I think I’ll crash if that’s ok with you?” Faith stripped off her jacket and sat down to take off her boots letting her hair fall forward and obscure her heated face. She hadn’t meant to make Angel uncomfortable. If it had been Spike he would have come back with some sharp innuendo and the fact that Angel hadn’t just really rammed home the point that she was definitely not the slayer he wanted, not even to joke about with.

“Good night then,” Angel plopped the pillow down and strode from the room taking the stairs two at a time.

Faith sighed and snuggled down under the blanket, she suddenly felt very weary and her eyes were too heavy to keep open much longer.

Anya spoke up her voice heavy with sleep. “He’s rusty that’s all.”

Faith chose not to respond but she smiled in the darkness.

XxXx

When Willow woke she felt as though she had only been asleep for five minutes, her body was completely drained. She blinked sleepily, her eyes taking a few moments to focus on Spike’s face that was lying right next to hers on the pillow. He was staring at her, his blue eyes shadowed and his body utterly still wrapped around hers, holding her close, keeping her safe.

“Hello love.”

“Spike.” Willow smiled and reached out to trace his cheek bone gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Tip top, pet.”

Her lips twisted in disbelief. “Really?”

“A little sore,” Spike amended. “And scabby,” he added glaring at his arm. His hand came up to touch the crusted skin on his face.

“Scabs heal Spike.”

“Usually,” he agreed. “But these were caused by magic, just like the scar on my eyebrow, that never healed. What if these don’t?” He should be happy to still be undead Spike knew that, but to have to go through the rest of his long life with burnt and wrinkled skin horrified him. He was a good looking bloke and he knew it, he couldn’t see it for himself but the hundreds of women who had flocked to him over the years told him that. What would he do without his looks? What if when the scabs came away it turned Willow’s stomach to look at him? Spike didn’t think he could bear it having come through the pain he had just endured just to loose Willow in the end.

“You didn’t have any magic to use to heal your scar,” Willow said. “But I used magic to heal you this time just like when you were attacked. Magic will heal you, Spike you’ll be fine I promise. Besides,” she reached out and traced the small scar over his eyebrow with the very tip of her finger. “I like your scar, it’s part of you, and kinda sexy.”

“You think?”

Willow could almost see him preening his ruffled feathers and smiled indulgently. “Yes I do.” The smile slipped from her face and she stared at Spike long and hard in the darkness. “Are you sure you feel alright?”

“Yeah,” Spike promised. “No more pain.” He frowned at her, “hey now, what’s with the tears?” He stroked the droplet of water from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re so stupid, Spike!” Willow hissed relief and worrying making her tone sharper than she intended. “You could have gotten yourself killed! What did you think you were doing?”

“Keepin' you safe, an' it worked, didn’t it?”

Her arm slipped around his shoulders and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Don’t do it again. Don’t ever do something like that again. If something happened to you, Spike I don’t think I could bear it. Promise me! I don’t want to lose you, Spike. Promise me.”

Spike smiled into the darkness, he could scarcely credit the fact that there would be someone in the world who would miss him so much if he was gone from it. “I didn’t want anythin' to 'appen to you love,. Had to do what needed to be done to keep you safe.”

Willow sniffed and snuffled against his neck. “Promise.”

“I promise.” It was a whisper against her ear, a rumble in his chest and Willow was soothed by it, relaxing in his arms even if silent tears still made their way down her cheeks. “I’ll let the poof do all the work next time. He should be the one crusted over like a burnt pizza, he’s the Champion after all.”

“Not a burnt pizza, you’re you.” Her head lifted from his neck and she placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Let the Powers That Be have Angel and his soul. You’re _my_ Champion, Spike.”

His fingers smoothed through her hair and stroked along her jaw to touch her bottom lip lightly. “Even without my soul?” he asked gruffly, his heart clenching painfully and feelings he had thought were long since dead flooding him.

“I don’t care about the soul,” Willow told him truthfully. “You don’t need one to be my champion. I want you just the way you are.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “You got me love.” There was more he wanted to say but Spike couldn’t find the right words, not with Angel sitting by the door like a guard dog. He didn’t mention to Willow that they had an audience he wanted Angel to know how things stood, that he was important in the grand scheme of things, that Willow wanted him and there was nothing the Souled Wonder could do about it.

A low, displeased growl came from the direction of the doorway, too low for Willow to hear but Spike heard it and it told him that Angel was far from happy with what he had been a witness to. Spike was suddenly very afraid when it occurred to him that there was a lot that Angel could do to come between him and Willow. A hell of a lot.

Willow’s hands soft and warm and gentle on his face distracted Spike from his thoughts. Her lips against his warmed him right down to his toes and the little half moan, half sigh that accompanied it made his heart flutter, Spike was sure of it.

He lost himself in her; Willow’s kisses had a tendency to wipe everything else from his mind. She was warm and loving and clinging tightly to him and trying not to cause him any unnecessary pain. She tasted of salt from her tears and longing and passion and relief, Spike pulled her closer moulding her to his chest and legs so that the length of him was pressed against her and he could feel her on every part of him.

 _Mine._ The demon roared within him and Spike’s fright faded away to be replaced with stubbornness, passion and his overall love of a fight. He would fight Angel to the last to keep what was his.

He let Willow up for air for a moment and growled softly.

Angel heard it and just as Spike had known what his growl meant so Angel knew what Spike’s meant, the battle lines had been drawn, Angel and Spike were now officially at war.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

When dawn finally came, the sky turning pretty shades of pinks and mauve as the sun rose above the horizon its soft light chasing the darkness away; Angel yawned and got out of the chair he had been half dozing in. Opening the door quietly he slipped from the room content that Willow still slept soundly following her little talk with Spike and as far as he could tell Spike had also gone back to sleep.

Angel paused on the landing his ears straining to pick up the sound of two heartbeats in the rooms below him. He heard them, still steady in sleep and he smiled when he caught Faith’s scent on the air. She would probably hang around until dusk when he and Spike would wake again. She had his phone with her so she could keep in contact with Wesley and stay in the loop where his research was concerned. Angel suspected that Faith would be doing her own research as well.

His bedroom door shut with a click and Angel tugged off his jumper the wool soft under his hands. He tossed it on a nearby chair too tired to bother hanging it up. Kicking off his shoes Angel left them in the middle of the floor with his socks trailing after them and his jeans landing in a puddle at the foot of the bed. He pulled on his pyjama bottoms and climbed gratefully into bed the pillow a welcome treat beneath his head.

Angel thought sleep would come easy to him today, but his tired mind refused to shut off and let him rest; he kept seeing Willow and Spike, darker shapes in the dimness of the bed and her voice, soft and warm and loving as she reassured Spike and reassured herself that he was alright. There had been no room for a simple thought of anyone else in Willow’s head; only Spike.

Buffy would hit the roof if she were here and Angel knew it. She wouldn’t hesitate to drive a stake through Spike’s heart to keep her best friend safe. Suddenly Angel heard Buffy’s voice just as clearly as if she were standing next to him telling him that having any friend was a big deal to her; Willow had always been a big deal to Buffy; he remembered her devastation when vamp Willow had shown up and they had all mistaken her for the real Willow, believing the worst had finally happened. But Buffy had still been willing to do what had to be done to protect the people of Sunnydale and do what Willow, Willow with her soul, would have wanted Buffy to do.

Willow was human, sweetly, naively, bravely, trustingly, lovingly human and therefore she was temporary; all humans were. They had a very short life expectancy compared to other creatures and species in the universe. Spike was incapacitated at the moment but that wouldn’t last and Angel could see Spike’s intention as clearly as though a fog had been lifted from his eyes. Spike had somehow lured Willow into his web of lies and deceit and he would use those feelings against her. Spike would not merely turn Willow that wouldn’t be his style, he would wait until she asked for it, maybe even begged for it because her little human heart so full of love for Spike felt fit to break at the thought of being without him and anything would be preferable to her than that; even losing her soul and becoming the one thing she had dedicated her life to fighting against.

Spike would enjoy corrupting the goodness in Willow and then sit back to watch while she wreaked havoc on her friends and the town she had tried so hard to protect. It was just Spike’s style, cold, calculating and manipulating.

Deep frown lines etched their way between Angel’s eyes. He was going to have to be careful how he handled this situation. Talking to Willow last time had somehow gone completely awry and Angel didn’t want Spike knowing that he was on to him. The situation would require careful thought and consideration. Lucky for him Spike was unable to put his plan into action just yet which gave Angel some time to play with.

Angel yawned again and turned on his side pulling the bed clothes up over his shoulder even though he really didn’t need them. He felt a little lighter now that he had sorted the matter of Spike out in his head, all he needed to do now was form a plan.

He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

 

XxXxX

Willow felt so much better with the hot water cascading over her skin and the scent of her shower gel filling the small space of the shower cubicle. She felt as though she were back in the land of the living once more and she gave a contented little sigh, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the warm spray.

She wondered what it would be like to have Spike in the tiny space with her and she flushed red. It wasn’t like her to have random erotic thoughts, she hadn’t had them about Oz, or Xander or Tara. Alone at night in her bed maybe, but not at any given time of the day the way her thoughts strayed to Spike. Willow wondered if it was because Spike was so different to all of the others she had ever had feelings for. He was completely and utterly male, he practically oozed sex in a way she felt should be against the law it was so dangerous to her senses. Spike just inspired those kind of thoughts in her and she couldn’t help but let her imagination run wild now that she knew what it was like to be with him, to touch him and have him touch her, to have him inside her so deeply it felt as though he had become a part of her.

Willow swallowed and took a steadying breath. She got out of the shower and patted herself dry, her skin felt ultrasensitive. Taking a pot of moisturizer from the shelf she dutifully rubbed in over her body small frown creasing her forehead, she ached, but not for her own hands; her body was calling out to Spike.

She wiped at the steamed up mirror with the palm of her hand and stared at herself for a moment. Her hair was damp and curling around her temples and her cheeks were pink from the warmth of the water; other than that she didn’t look any different; she didn’t look like a sex addict but that’s what she felt like. She had never felt the urges that Spike brought out in her before.

Willow thought back at the twice she and Spike had made love. The first time she would definitely characterise it as making love, the second time had been incredible sex; not that the first time hadn’t been incredible, absolutely mind blowing and spine tingling. But did Spike feel the same way? He had been with one woman, Drusilla for centuries and Drusilla was different to her in so many ways.

 

Willow couldn’t help the frizzle of jealously and dislike that worked its way through her at the very thought of Drusilla. Drusilla was a vampire the sex she and Spike would have indulged in was probably something she couldn’t even imagine. Would she be a let-down to Spike in the long run? It might be a novelty at first, sex with a human, sex that was slow and sweet but wouldn’t a demon like Spike get fed up of it? Maybe he didn’t think she would be willing to participate in something that was a little off the beaten track. Willow paled slightly at that thought; she had the feeling that off the beaten track would differ enormously in her and Spike’s heads.

She squared her shoulders and fixed herself with her resolve face. She would give Spike whatever he needed it was what you did when you loved someone and she couldn’t lose Spike, the thought left her breathless and Willow found she had to clutch tightly to the rim of the sink to keep her balance and stop herself from hyperventilating.

Breathing deeply Willow managed to calm herself down. She pulled her towel tighter to her and left the bathroom her mind fixed determinedly on Spike. She had been planning on going downstairs to see if Faith was still around and if she had any further news from Wesley, but now Faith and Wesley were as far away from Willow’s mind as the North Pole.

Spike was still asleep when she shut the door quietly behind her and padded to the foot of the bed, at least his eyes were closed, Willow assumed he was asleep it was rather hard to tell seeming as Spike didn’t breathe and didn’t move in his sleep. He looked like a corpse. The thought was not off putting to Willow and she had the distinct idea that it probably should be.

Dismissing all thoughts that didn’t involve Spike and sex, Willow dropped her towel and climbed carefully on to the bed moving up Spike’s body as slowly and carefully as she could so as not to wake him. Whether she already had and he was pretending otherwise just to see what she was going to do Willow didn’t know, and didn’t particularly care, Spike would be awake soon enough.

He still wore his jeans but the top half of him was gloriously bare, even if he was crusted over. That would heal soon enough if she fed him her own blood every day, he would be back to the handsome Spike she knew and loved.

Carefully Willow plucked at the bed sheet and brought it down around Spike’s waist. He didn’t even twitch. She watched his face with narrowed eyes but he gave no indication that he was awake. Willow gave him the benefit of the doubt and lowered her head until her lips brushed against his stomach just below his belly button. It had the desired effect of causing Spike’s muscles to twitch.

A little pink tongue poked out between her lips and ran along the waist band of his jeans ending in a small bite above his hip bone. Spike groaned, his eyes fluttering open as he blinked blearily at her.

“What’s goin' on, love?”

“Just waking you up,” Willow said, her lips pressing to his neck, closing over his jugular and sucking hard.

Spike groaned again, his girl knew her audience, attending to his neck like that. Her fingertips were warm stroking down his throat over his Adam’s apple and back again and Spike craned his neck back hoping for more, curious as to what she would do next. He ran his hands up her back revelling in the softness of her skin, his twitching nose picking up the damp smell of her skin and the scent of jasmine that tinted her shower gel; she smelt deliciously fresh and appealing.

Willow spent some time on his neck and throat; nibbling with her teeth, stroking with fingers and tongue and leaving little butterfly kisses from the one side of his neck to the other until Spike sighed and closed his eyes, his hands tangling in her hair to keep her there.

She caught his earlobe between her teeth and drew it into her mouth, the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of his ear and Spike shivered. Willow smiled and lowered her mouth to his. Kissing Spike all over would be nice, but it didn’t compare to his mouth. She adored Spike’s mouth.

“What’s brought this on, pet?” Spike asked when she finally came up for air.

“Do I need a reason?”

“No,” he said quickly. “Just wondered is all. This my hero’s reward? Might 'ave second thoughts 'bout lettin' Peaches do all the work next time if it is,” he said lightly, cupping her face with one hand and tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

“Aren’t you reason enough?” She smoothed his burnt, cracked cheek gently and then kissed it softly.

Spike’s heart clenched. She meant it, he could see that, it was in her eyes, written all over her face; he had finally found someone who would accept him, who wanted him even knowing what he was. “Aw love,” he said quietly. “I…” Spike trailed off, he couldn’t think of the right words. Words had consumed his whole life once upon a time and he hadn’t been able to find the right words then, he didn’t have a hope in hell of doing it now. He had learnt to replace words with actions, actions always spoke louder than words or so they said.

Of course presenting Willow with a nice warm heart just recently ripped from someone’s rib cage would not go down well with her and convey what he wanted it to; not that he could do that at the moment anyway.

“Tell me what you want, Spike,” she whispered against his ear, her breath warm against his skin.

“Hum?” he was lost in the sensation of her tender fingers running over his chest, touching lightly, almost shyly to his nipple- the one good one that was not crusted over- and moving away again.

“Anything,” Willow whispered again. “You can have anything you want, Spike, just tell me what it is.”

His mind was suddenly running amuck; all kinds of images flashing behind his eyes, none of which he was in any real state to participate in. His lips pursed regretfully. “That offer 'ave an expiry date, love cos I can’t take you up on it right this minute.”

A little thrill of excitement run down her spine as she wondered what he would ask for when he was better. “No expiry date,” she said, kissing his pout away. “Just relax, baby, don’t worry about anything. I don’t want you to over exert yourself, your body has been through a lot the last twenty four hours. “

She gave him another lingering kiss on the lips before returning her attention to his body, the parts that were still soft, cool flesh that exhilarated her like the sight of nothing else had ever done before. Her tongue traced his collar bone, tiny little kisses following the curve of his bicep and her tongue stroked the inside of his elbow. She made her way down to his hand, sinking her teeth gently into the pad of his palm and sitting back on his hips as she brought his thumb to her lips. Brilliant green eyes found his and Spike groaned when her tongue came out and licked lightly at the pad of his thumb, drawing it into her mouth, sucking gently, teeth grazing the lumps and bumps.

He growled softly pushing his hips upwards to press against her his hand tightening on her thigh. Willow gasped quietly, her eyes fluttering at the first touch of his erection against her core.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Spike said quickly. “There is somethin' I want you to do for me.” He was taken by surprise when she all but beamed at him, releasing his hand and going straight for the button on his jeans.

She was careful and very gentle taking off his jeans so as not to disturb the scab’s on his legs. His fingers flexed against the sheet beneath him his body humming with awareness and his eyes flashing yellow with anticipation.

Willow climbed back up the bed and stretched out next to him, all warm and soft against the hard lines of his body. Her hand cupped his face and she leant over to kiss him, losing herself in the delicious shape and texture of Spike’s mouth. His hands ran over her, tracing along her spine, smoothing over her hips, creeping up her ribcage to cup her breast and press his thumb to her nipple.

She sighed against his mouth her hand dropping down between his legs cupping him, kneading him, making him groan. His hand found its way between her legs, fingers slipping inside her matching the rhythm she had started up against him.

Willow moaned softly, she hadn’t intended on Spike touching her, she had wanted to do this just for him, but she couldn’t complain about it, not when he always seemed to know her body better than she did. A hot shiver ran down her spine and her hips bucked into his hand as her eyes rolled back in her head, his thumb pressing against her clit.

Her fingers tightened reflexively around him and Spike growled appreciatively. Before he quite knew what had happened she had managed to wiggle away from his hand. Spike blinked in surprise and tried to reach for her but Willow had moved out of his limited reach leaning over him engulfing his swollen erection in the devastating heat of her mouth. Teeth scraping, tongue stroking, hands kneading, lips suckling; she was driving him mad and Spike’s hips surged forward a continuous growl rumbling in his chest and his fingers tangling in her hair as he thrust against her nearing the precipice and yearning to fall over it.

Suddenly her head jerked back and Spike stared stupidly at her, his eyes almost wild. He couldn’t hold her in place, couldn’t and wouldn’t force her to do something she didn’t want to do, but bloody hell he was almost there she couldn’t do this to him! Couldn’t leave him perched on the edge with no way to go over.

Spike grip on her hair relaxed a little as she shifted up his body. “What’s goin' on, pet?”

“Nothing,” Willow promised straddling his hips and letting her lips graze his ear as she spoke. “I just want you inside me when you come.”

Spike’s eyes closed and he groaned, he wanted that too, it seemed that lately he always wanted that. Her face flushed as she sat back, Willow could scarcely believe that she had said that to him. Taking him in her hand again she sank down guiding him inside her, her eyes rolling back and a long, low moan of pleasure leaving her as he slid inside her.

He heard her breath catch in her throat and a surge of arousal gripped hold of him, taking him over for a minute as his hips bucked up, wanting to feel all of her.

Willow squirmed about on top of him looking to get comfortable, it had been a very long time since she had been in this position and she didn’t remember it feeling both as wonderful as it did or as uncomfortable.

“You alright up there, love?” Spike noticed the strain around her eyes and he didn’t want her doing something that hurt her, afraid it might put her off sex with him.

Half lidded eyes looked down at him her hands splaying out over his chest to give herself some leverage to move. It was strange, although the position was uncomfortable she still felt complete, as if she had come home somehow. “I….” she wasn’t sure what to say.

Luckily for her Spike saved her the trouble of finding the right words, his hands curled around her hips, strong and cool and knowing and guided her slowly into a gentle rhythm.

“Oh!” It was a joyous exclamation and she shivered in delight at the new sensation.

“Alright now pet?” By the flushed tone of her skin, the way her thighs were tightening against his legs and the slight quickening of her pace Spike figured that she was getting into the swing of things now.

“Oh yes,” it was a breathless reply and Spike smirked, pleased with himself.

Her nails scratched at his chest, her hips rising and falling with his guidance and her back arching as she threw her head back with a moan and a sharp cry of his name. Cupping her behind with one hand to keep her steady and help take a little of the discomfort from her he used his free hand to stroke at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex and Spike watched her fascinated as her mouth fell open and she panted for breath, her skin flushing pink as she called his name again, oblivious to the fact that there was a vampire across the hall who could hear everything.

“Spike…. Spike….!”

“Right here, love. Just let go, I’ve got you.”

She did let go with a noisy cry, her body shuddering violently, inner muscles squeezing and grasping as Spike throbbed his release with a loud groan. She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide and her hands clawing at his chest.

“Easy now,” Spike murmured, curling his arms around her and pulling her down against his chest. Neither of them made any move to disengage and Willow was content to stay where she was with him inside her; he felt like the missing piece of the jigsaw to her body and her life, he was right where he was meant to be; inside her, one with her. Willow couldn’t find the right words to express this to him and she didn’t want to start babbling and ruin the moment so she kept quiet, concentrating on getting her breathing under control.

Spike’s eyes closed a feeling of contentment washing over him. He listened to the erratic beating of her heart slow down and the little gasps for breath become more controlled. He held her as tightly as the chip and his battered body would allow letting her surround him completely. Her hand was against his arm, her fingers smoothing up and down, up and down the way his were on her arm. Spike smiled, they were even in sync.

He yawned and Willow followed suit. “Sleep now, Spike.”

“Yes, love. Sleep now, shag later.”

She giggled against his throat, her eyelashes brushing his skin as her eyes closed. It was lost on both of them that they fell asleep at the same time.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Across the hallway Angel’s hand worked faster, he blocked out the delighted cries of “Spike” and concentrated on the soft moans and gasps of pleasure instead, letting an image of brown eyes and soft brown hair tumbling over a naked shoulder fill his head.

“Faith.”

It was a very low groan, Angel didn’t want to run the risk of Spike hearing him, although Spike was probably too wrapped up in Willow to pay any attention to what he was doing.

It wasn’t the first time Angel had taken matters into his own hands and it wasn’t the first time he had pictured Faith either. Angel remembered the first time had he gotten off to the image of Faith, it was after she had kissed him that first time in his living room down stairs, a blood stain on his white tank top and she had been wearing leather pants and a red shirt. Her hair had been shorter then, the chip still visible on her shoulder and a fierce determination inside her to prove herself, to belong. He had recognised those aspects as mirror images of himself.

He remembered her in chains sitting down stairs with irons clapped around her wrists the metal links clicking together when she moved and he’d had a lot of trouble keeping his body in check then. It had not been the same, looking at Buffy in chains, the demon in him had not come to the surface then the way it did with Faith.

Buffy was the purity to his demon, the light to his darkness, she belonged in loving arms with tender caresses and whispered words of adoration that went with the soul. She did not deserve the depravity and sexual kinks that came with the demon.

He had thought Buffy was his saving grace; a girl with such a big, loving heart and a strong sense of morality, beautiful with it too, but he had ended up nearly destroying her entire life and crippling her heart and still she had placed him on a pedestal far above any other man in her life to be the yard stick no other man would ever measure up to.

Angel plucked a tissue out of the box on the nightstand and wiped himself clean. He cursed his cursed soul. It truly was a curse, it kept him wallowing in guilt and prevented him from ever being truly happy.

Still, he had a purpose in life, he had friends and that was something more than he’d had before coming to Sunnydale; and now Faith was out of jail and in his life again, she would always just be a phone call away if he wanted to hear her voice and there was no need to keep her at a distance the way he had with Buffy. Although it was certainly advisable.

His body relaxed now, Angel let his mind drift to Faith centric fantasies as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

XxXx

By the time Faith woke with a yawn and a stretch she discovered that Anya had already left. There was a note on the table to that effect. Running her hands through her hair Faith wandered barefoot into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat in Angel’s pristine kitchen taking her time drinking it and helped herself to a croissant and some jam she found in the cupboard. Willow had evidently been shopping.

She figured with both Spike and Angel asleep during the day she had probably better hang around just in case, although what she was going to do to defeat a witch hunter was anyone’s guess considering she wasn’t a Champion.

Still, there had to be something that she could do, what that was Faith was at a loss to say, but she knew someone who would know. Taking her coffee and croissant back to the sofa she curled up in the corner of it with her foot beneath her and called Wesley.

“Angel Investigations we help the helpless.”

“Hi Cordelia, it’s Faith. Is Wes around?”

Cordelia huffed down the phone. “I’ve never known a woman call Wesley so much, if it were someone other than you I’d be getting pretty excited about his love life right about now.”

Faith’s lips twitched into a wiry smile. “If anyone gets a love life I think it would be cause for excitement.”

“Unless it’s Angel,” Cordelia pointed out.

“Unless it’s Angel,” Faith agreed. “Is Wes about or is it too early to call for him?”

“Of course it’s not too early to call,” Cordelia said sorrowfully. “None of us have a life outside of the office. I’ll get him.”

Faith heard the phone tap to the counter and Cordelia’s voice in the background shouting for Wesley. A minute or so later there was the familiar click of being transferred and Wesley’s voice came on the other end of the phone.

“Good morning, Faith. I trust you had a peaceful night?”

“Five by Five,” Faith told him taking a sip of her coffee. “Angel, Spike and Willow are all still sleeping. I figured I could be useful seeming as I’m stuck here until sunset and the vamps wake up. So, what do I need to be doing?”

“What books do you have to hand?”

Faith read him a list of the books Angel had in his possession. “None of them seemed much help last night.”

“You were looking for something different last night, now I have something specific for you to look for,” Wesley said. “Concentrate your efforts on the magical beings books and the books on folklore and see if you can come up with any reference at all to the witchhunter.”

“Nothing on your end yet then?”

“One thing,” Wesley said with a sigh. “Willow cannot defeat the hunter, witches can’t. That explains why he manages to destroy so many witches, only a Champion can defeat them.”

“The world’s pretty low on Champions,” Faith muttered.

“Exactly.” Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked tired eyes, he hadn’t been getting much sleep lately.

“Doesn’t it seem as if the Goddesses would want to take better care of their power source?”

“They do take care of their power source,” Wesley said. “The important witches are protected, like Willow, she has Angel to protect her.”

“And the others?” Faith asked. “The less powerful ones like Tara for instance?”

“Dispensable it would seem,” Wesley said quietly.

That hardly seemed fair but Faith didn’t comment, there was no point there was nothing they could do about it. “Shall I tell Angel about the controlled fireball being meant for him or do you want me to have him call you?”

“You can tell him,” Wesley said. “It makes no difference who does it.”

“Wes, what happens if the witch hunter takes Angel down?”

There was a long silence before Wesley responded his voice slow and sluggish. “Let’s hope we don’t have to worry about that.”

“Can’t you go back to that Font of Knowledge, Wes?” Faith asked. “Won’t it tell you how to kill the witch hunter?”

“I’ve tried that,” Wesley admitted. “I’m not a Champion, I can’t kill it so the Font won’t even acknowledge my question, its information that I don’t personally need for the path my life is on.”

“Always stupid rules with magic,” Faith groused.

Wesley smiled slightly. “I’m sure we’ll find something of use. Just stay close for now, Faith and I’ll get back to you as soon as I know anything.”

“Later Wes.” Faith hung up and took some time to finish her makeshift breakfast before heading upstairs for a quick shower.

She rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and finger combed her hair out. She didn’t really want to go sticking her head around Willow’s door looking for a brush and disturb her. Faith was pretty sure that Willow wouldn’t mind her borrowing some shower gel and she lathered up standing under the hot spray wishing the water would wash her problems away while she was at it.

Bending over to get to her toes Faith was suddenly aware of a rippling sensation running down her spine. _Vampire._

It made sense to her that it would be either Spike or Angel in the room with her but Faith couldn’t understand why either of them would be up at this time of the day and it wasn’t as if they needed to use the toilet! She whipped around her arms automatically moving to cover herself.

“Angel!” Faith was mortified, she hadn’t even realised she had it in her to produce such a high sounding squeak.

“Hello, Faith.”

Her eyebrow lifted in surprise. “What are you doing in here? I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“Yes, I know, I heard you come in here.”

“And whatever you want to say couldn’t have waited five more minutes until I was out of the shower?”

Angel cocked his head to the side, peering at her through the misted glass and the steamy air. “Who said I wanted to say something to you?”

Faith huffed crossly. “Well I figured you wanted something to come barging in here when I’m in the middle of a shower.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Angel said pleased.

“Getting it?” Faith echoed. She felt rather stupid that she couldn’t seem to grasp what it was Angel was getting at, but damn it how was she meant to think clearly through the longing tugging in her gut for him to step into the cubicle with her.

“I do want something,” Angel confirmed, but he didn’t elaborate, at least not with words. Lifting his hands he wiggled his pyjama bottoms and they fell over his hips to puddle around his feet. His chin titled upwards and he sniffed once. “You want the same thing, I can smell it on you.”

Faith’s mouth was dry and the surge of arousal that shot through her left her breathless. It was as if someone had flipped a switched and her fantasy was becoming a reality. She tried to think of something to say, some form of protest she could make but her mind was all scrambled and her nerves were humming and her skin felt tighter than a drum and the wetness between her legs had nothing to do with the shower.

Angel was in the shower with her now invading her personal space and Faith automatically took a step backwards and found herself standing directly beneath the spray of the water. She spluttered and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of water but before she could kick her brain into gear Angel had acted.

His hands were startlingly cold on her skin compared to the heat of the water as they curled around her shoulders holding her tightly as his mouth swooped down on hers, ravaging her lips with a possessive need Faith had never imagined in her wildest dreams. It almost knocked her off balance and she gripped tightly to Angel’s arms to steady herself.

Her hands ran over his shoulders, down his back to cup his behind and pull him closer to her, she wanted to touch him, touch all of him and she wanted him to touch her. She moaned softly when he let her up for air, his mouth dropping to the place where her neck met her shoulder.

Her fingers crept around his hips stroking across his stomach and touching lightly to the sliver of dark hair that ran down from his navel and usually disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Now she could follow that trail uninhibited and he groaned when she touched his aching cock, wrapping her hand around him testing the weight of him in her palm.

Angel’s hand dipped between her thighs and Faith parted her legs willingly. His eyes held her eyes, wide and stunned as she stared up at him and Angel watched the flickering change of emotions in those eyes when his fingers pressed into her and his groaned echoed her own.

He pushed his hand against her and she pushed herself against his hand a gasp leaving her lips as her head fell back to rest against the titled wall. Her hand flexed over him and Angel rocked against her palm, greedily taking everything she offered him.

His thumb pressed hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves that tingled for his touch and Faith bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself crying out too loudly, her body straining against him.

“Tell me you want me,” Angel said throatily against her ear.

How he could even question what she wanted was beyond Faith but she could give him want he needed. “I want you. I want you, Angel. Now.” Her hands was scrabbling at him now, pulling him towards her, if she didn’t have him inside her and soon Faith felt she might just explode with longing.

“Tell me you want me inside you. Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“God damn it, Angel yes!” She exclaimed impatiently.

His hands were on the back of her thighs hoisting her up, pressing her back into the tiles as his mouth took hers again; he kissed her like a dehydrated man and she was the long awaited nectar from the Gods. No man had ever kissed her the way Angel did. Faith’s fingers curled through his hair not hard and stiff with styling gel but now wet and soft and easily twined around her fingers. She kissed him back ravenously her tongue sweeping his mouth learning the taste and texture of him and capturing the groan of delight that he gave in response.

It took only a beat for Angel to find his destination and he was inside her. Faith gave a sharp cry her nails digging into his shoulder, it had been a long incarceration; but the slight pain did not take the edge off her pleasure.

Angel was like a mad man pushing into her harder and faster with each thrust making her grunt and growl and scratch at his back. Faith could feel the grooves of the titles making seams against her skin, Angel seemed to have it in his head to make her one with the wall.

“You feel so good,” Angel hissed through clenched teeth his hips driving into her harder, forcing her body up so that the back of her head hit the wall. “So wet, so warm, so alive, Faith.”

Faith gasped his name, clutching tighter to him as the tension began to curl in her stomach and her thighs began to shake. She was panting her nails digging so deeply into his shoulder that she drew blood and tiny little red drops ran down his overly pale skin.

Her mind was shutting down replaced with pure pleasure and delight at actually getting what she wanted; Angel inside her, filling her, stretching her, taking her with a strength that was only born from the supernatural. He wanted her and that was the greatest feeling of all.

Faith cried out her eyes closing as her orgasm exploded like a tempest and then she screamed again when his fangs sank into her neck.

Every instinct in her came to life and Faith tried to fight the strange mixture of pleasure, pain and fear that Angel’s bite had elicited; but the position he had her in restricted her movements considerably. She felt Angel go ridged in her arms, shudder inside her and he growled out his release against her neck, his fangs still buried in her flesh.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

Chapter 30

 

Her breath sounded loud in her ears as though it were filling her head and her body felt weak as her strength was drained from her, taken to feed the demon with his fangs buried deep inside her neck just as he was still buried deep inside her body.

Faith marshaled her strength, pulling her mind out of the fog that was slowly wrapping around her. She struggled, bucking against Angel’s hips to try and dislodge him from her neck, but that only had the effect of making him harden inside her all over again. Her eyes widened in shock, was that even possible, even for a vampire? Her tired mind decided that it probably was possible due to the fact that he was feeding right now and on slayer blood. Still she struggled a little more, hands gripping at his shoulders and pushing frantically with her rapidly diminishing strength.  

Angel was in heaven, or somewhere close to it any way, her blood was like nothing he had tasted before. Strong, powerful, rich like a fine wine, bittersweet with a hint of darkness it danced along his tongue, caressed his throat, stoked the fire of desire at his groin and he was moving again, his hips thrusting upwards reveling in her warmth and the wetness that was a combination of them both.

In spite of herself Faith moaned, her eyes closing, her fingers flexing over his shoulders. He felt so good inside her and the pressure of his fangs was easing, she felt them slip out of her neck to be replaced by his tongue laving at the wound sending a shiver down her spine.

Deep and hard were the thrust he gave her, Faith’s inner muscles tightening and clenching around him causing Angel to groan and his hands to tighten almost painfully on her hips, pinching her skin; there would be bruises there later but Faith couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was taken completely off guard when Angel suddenly kissed her, his mouth gentler than his hips, his tongue exploring her so thoroughly that her heart slammed into her rib cage with the strength of a sledgehammer.

Leaving her mouth, Angel ran his tongue down her neck and Faith arched upwards using his hips as leverage so that her breasts were pushed forwards enabling Angel to press his tongue across her nipple over and over again.

The water pounded down upon them relentlessly, her body was slick and inviting, her creamy flesh on offer to him and Angel took one of the hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking deeply and slowly. Faith moaned with pleasure when he repeated the action on her other breast, she rocked against him, her body quivering, gasping as she clung to him.

Angel was near breaking point, his cock was aching intensely. He gazed at her for a moment, her breasts shaking, her chest heaving she looked like raw sex to him and the animal instinct inside Angel rose to the surface in full force telling him to take her, make her his and Angel succumbed to it with a profound intensity as lust overrode common sense and Faith cried out, Angel echoing her.

Her muscles weak, her body drained, Faith slumped in Angel’s arms hardly able to lift her head. She was aware when the water had disappeared telling her that Angel must have shut off the shower and then she was moving, Angel was carrying her out of the bathroom.

X

The loud scream woke Spike and his arms automatically tightened around the small, warm body beside him. Once he had satisfied himself that Willow was alright and still fast asleep he slipped from the bed with great difficulty and wincing and hissing in pain he pulled on his jeans. Just bending over hurt, he could feel his skin cracking and splitting.

He didn’t so much walk as shuffle to the door and Spike was extremely glad that Willow remained asleep, he didn’t want her seeing him so weak she would only worry about him.

Cracking open the bedroom door Spike peered out into the hallway, total surprise caused him to pull the door wide open and take a shaking step forward. Angel was in the hallway naked as the day he was born with an equally naked slayer in his arms. Faith was slumped against Angel’s shoulder her legs wrapped loosely around his waist; the scent of sex and blood strong in the air.

Spike lifted and eyebrow and smirked at Angel who paused at his bedroom door to stare at Spike. “Finally got your leg over did you, Peaches?”

Angel glowered darkly.

Spike made a big show of sniffing the air. ‘Had yourself a little snack too by the smell of things.”

“Mind your own business, Spike.”

Spike held up a hand, using the other to support himself against the door jam. “I don’t care who you poke, Peaches I’m just glad your taste in women is improving.”

“Go away, Spike.”

Spike grinned hoping that Angel didn’t notice the strain it was taking for him to stand upright, his knees felt weak and Spike wanted to crawl back into bed where it was warm and Willow’s arms waited to hold him close.

“Here’s to hoping she can fuck those frown lines away,” Spike said with another grin that widened at the scowl on Angel’s face.

Angel turned his back on Spike presenting the other vampire with his bare ass and Spike snorted. “Oh sure, that’s going to upset me, like I haven’t seen it before.” He was satisfied with the loud slam of the bedroom door as Angel kicked it shut behind him. Anytime he could get under Angel’s skin was a good time so far as Spike was concerned.

Shutting his own bedroom door Spike leant against it for a minute to gather enough energy to stagger back to bed. He hated being weak it just sent him spiraling back in time to when he was a pathetic excuse for a man and again when his back was broken and he was stuck in the wheelchair at the mercy of Angelus and his emotional cruelty.

Spike sank back into bed with a soft sigh curling himself around Willow and pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. She wiggled in his arms shifting closer to him her fingers creeping across his belly until her arm was looped around his waist and her cheek was pressed against his arm.

“My girl,” Spike murmured running his fingers through her hair. “You’re worth it, love,” he mumbled as he tried to find a comfortable position. If he had to do it all over again Spike knew he’d still jump in front of that fireball to save Willow.

 

Xx

 

Faith woke hours later, blinking in the darkness of the unfamiliar room. She was aware that she was in a bed and that she was naked, the air was cool on her bare shoulders and chest, the bed sheet crumpled up around her waist. Her neck was throbbing and she touched her fingers to it gently slightly surprised when they came back with specks of dried blood on the tips.

It hadn’t been a dream, Faith realised, she ached between her legs too and a giddy little thrill swept through her which was totally out of character. She’d be giggling like a school girl next.

Glancing over her shoulder Faith stared at Angel where he lay next to her on his side as still as a marble statue. He looked peaceful in sleep, no frown lines encroaching on his forehead, no worry on his face, no weight of his past on his shoulders.

Rubbing a hand over her face Faith eased herself out of bed and snatched up a jumper of Angel’s to wear when she went to collect her clothes in the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Willow or Spike when she was sneaking naked from Angel’s room. Humiliating wouldn’t be the word for it!

She made it to the bathroom without incident and once she was dressed Faith examined her neck in the mirror. There were two long lines of dried blood down her neck which she cleaned away, although the wound itself was clean enough, Angel had licked away all traces of blood from the bite. Faith wasn’t sure whether she should be disgusted by that thought or not. She examined the bite with interest, the puncture wounds looked deep but they weren’t open, they were already beginning to scar. She would always have this scar on her throat and every time she looked at it she would think of Angel and remember how it felt to have him moving inside her.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head to clear it, Faith hung the damp towel over the rail and left the bathroom in search of something to eat, vampire sex and a vampire bite took it out of a girl even if she was a slayer!

Faith made herself a sandwich and poured herself a glass of milk, she had a strong craving for a strawberry milkshake but of course there was nothing like that in the house. She grinned, she could just imagine the faces of the others if they found her drinking a strawberry milkshake, it didn’t really go with the tough image she tried to project.

Just as she was about to bite into her sandwich Faith remembered Wesley and winced. He was working hard in LA to come up with some answers and he was expecting her to work hard in Sunnydale, and instead she had been screwing Angel in the shower. Faith groaned and scurried into the living room to retrieve the books Wesley had requested she look through. She could research while she ate and mentally crossed her fingers that she would have found something by the time she spoke to Wesley later in the evening.

Research was dull, Faith had always found research to be dull, but there wasn’t an annoyingly know it all crusty English Watcher to do all the reading anymore and Wesley was holding up his end down in LA, that unfortunately meant that until Dawn and Tara returned from their respective schools she had to hold the fort on her own.

It took a few hours, Dawn had just come through the door with Xander, Tara and donuts when Faith finally found something. “Willow’s still asleep, probably best not to wake her right now,” she said as she reached for the cell phone.

“Is everyone alright?” Tara asked coming in to sit beside Faith on the sofa. “I brought more books,” she placed them on the coffee table. “I hope Angel won’t mind us being here.”

“Who cares,” Xander said with a huff. “He should have done his job instead of letting Spike burn alive.”

Faith lifted an eyebrow an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I didn’t know you cared, Spike will be so pleased.”

“I don’t care,” Xander said firmly. “But the whole point of Dead Boy is that he’s supposed to protect Willow and he didn’t do a damn thing to save her.” Xander turned and headed for the kitchen. “I’ll just put these out here for now.”

“Angel Investigations we help the helpless.”

“It’s me.”

Cordelia sighed heavily. “Wes! It’s for you!”

“Why are you shouting, I’m standing right here. Hello, Faith?”

Faith grinned and shook her head stifling a chuckling. “Yeah it’s me. I’ve found something, Wes.”

“Thank God someone has!” Wesley exclaimed. “I never knew witches were such a secretive people, you’d think they’d make more recordings of the things that threaten them. So, what have you found?”

“It says here,” Faith said her finger trailing along the page of the book. “That a witch hunter doesn’t have his own source of magic, he uses the same spells as any witch does. It says that those with magical knowledge and ability cannot defeat the witch hunter but can offer some form of protection against him, but those of magical blood are useless in fighting against the one who seeks to destroy them. What does that mean?”

“Witches are of magical blood and like I said, witches can’t defeat him, but not all people who have the ability to use magic are witches. I can perform some simple spells for example as could Mr Giles. We therefore are able to perhaps put up some sort of wards or alarms around the premises to help keep Willow safe and alert us as to when the witch hunter is in the vicinity. That would be very helpful to Angel of course.”

“Anya’s that person in Sunnydale,” Faith said. “She can do magic.”

“Then I suggest you have Anya put up a ward around the house, I know Tara’s a witch but I don’t think her magic will do any good and it might even draw the hunter to you.”

“Check.” Faith was starting to feel better about things now, they were finally getting somewhere, finally getting some answers.

“There’s some bad news too,” Wesley said with a deep sigh. “I’ve discovered that there isn’t just one witch hunter in the world but seven of them. Always seven, although it doesn’t say why.”

“What?” Faith scowled. “Does that mean that all seven of them will be turning up here?”

“No, the seven hunt alone, they do not travel in a group so we don’t need to worry about being outnumbered. It’s just that when we do defeat the witch hunter there’s nothing stopping the others coming in his place.”

“And if there’s always seven, another will be called if one dies, right? Like the slayer line?” Faith asked, although she already knew what Wesley was going to say.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Damn it!”

“Quite.”

Footsteps on the stairs and a tingle at her spine told Faith a vampire was close by, she assumed it was Angel due to the fact that her Spike Alarm felt a little different. She glanced up at the door, only half listening to Wesley as he continued to talk to her.

Angel appeared in the doorway, he took in the room at a glance his gaze lingering on Faith a fraction too long; at least Dawn felt it was a fraction too long and she frowned.

“H…hi, Angel,” Tara stammered, Angel just made her nervous and she couldn’t really pin point why. He had been polite and civil to her since he had arrived and she had only really heard good things about Angel, he was the good guy, a Champion after all.

He was very big, Tara noticed and dark, and he could look rather scary. A shiver ran down her back when she looked at him tonight and she was glad that he was a champion and on their side. They needed men like Angel fighting the good fight.

“Having a party?” Angel asked his eyes flickering from one woman to the other. “Didn’t you think to invite me, after all, I do live here.”

“What are you going on about?” Faith stared at him confused. “Angel, we have more information on the witch hunter,” she shook the phone lightly in her hand. “It’s Wesley.”

“Does anyone… oh your up,” Xander said emerging from the kitchen and glaring at Angel. “The great and wonderful champion. Just where would we be without you?” Before Angel could respond Xander turned his attention back to the living room. “Anyone want a drink?”

“How nice of you to offer, considering our past differences.”

Xander looked at Angel again a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue. It was bad enough having Spike making stupid comments about drinking from them all and killing them all without Dead Boy starting as well. Xander gave a rather high pitched yelp and dived into the living room pointing at Angel with a shaking finger. “Pants! He’s wearing leather pants!”

Angel threw back his head and laughed, a deep, cold, frightening laugh.

“Wes, we have a problem,” Faith said her eyes wide and horrified.

“Another one?” Wesley sighed, “What is it?”

She swallowed and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “Angel’s gone, Wes.”

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

Automatically Faith was on her feet, Xander moved in next to her and slipped a stake into her hand. She watched Angelus warily, her body tense, ready to fight.

Winking at her and still laughing, Angelus strode down the hallway and out the front door, letting it slam shut behind him.

“Faith? Faith?” Wesley called down the phone.

“Huh?” Faith lifted the phone back to her ear. Her throat felt tight and the familiar feeling of guilt surrounded her like a blanket. What the hell had she done?

“What do you mean? Where’s he gone? He’s meant to be wherever Willow is to keep her safe, why is he gallivanting around the place? Where’s he gone?”

“He’s _gone_ ,” she snapped again. “Angelus is back.”

Wesley was silent for a few minutes, his hand shook rather badly and a cold feeling of dread swept over him. “I was afraid this might happen,” he admitted at last.

Faith sank onto the sofa her cheeks turning pink. She had thought she had done a pretty good job in hiding her feelings for Angel; clearly not if Wesley was aware of them. “You did?” Maybe it was wrong, but Faith couldn’t help the tinge of warmth that opened up like a blossoming flower inside her chest; Wesley had thought that she of all people was capable of bringing Angel perfect happiness.

“It was always a possibility, although I had rather hoped to avoid it,” Wesley said with a deep sigh. “Where is he now?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted “he just this minute left.”

“Well get out there and track him down, wake Spike up he’ll be able to shed some light on Angelus and his habits. Remember, you want to take him down not take him out, Faith. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

“Alright.” Faith felt better knowing Wesley was coming to Sunnydale, he was her old watcher, he was Angel’s close friend, Wesley was the smart one, he was bound to know what to do. “I’ll see you soon, Wes.”

“Oh Faith, if you’re at the Crawford Street place get out of it, go somewhere Angel’s not invited in until you capture him.”

“Oh, yes, good idea.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Wesley hung up and Faith let the phone drop onto the sofa beside her. She sat quietly staring into space for a minute or two trying to get her mind in gear. There had been a time once before when she had wanted this to happened, she had wanted to screw the soul right out of Angel and bring Angelus into the world, but now she didn’t have Mayor Wilkins and his great plans to help guide her, now she was on her own. Wesley wouldn’t be in Sunnydale for hours, Xander was useless with his arm, Dawn was too young, Willow wasn’t allowed to use magic, Tara and Anya wouldn’t be much help against Angelus and her one allay, Spike, was bedridden.

Finally Faith stood up. “Get everything together, we’re going back to the house, Tara, I need you to perform an un-invite spell to keep Angel out.”

“Yes of course,” Tara nodded her face pinched and anxious.

“You’ll all stay there until I take Angelus down, who knows how long that will take.”

Xander rubbed hand over his face. “I can’t go through another Angelus rein in Sunnydale. You have to kill him, Faith.”

“No,” Faith said firmly. “I’m taking him down, I’m not taking him out. This is a capture not a kill, we’ll put his soul back and everything will be fine.”

“How did he even lose it in the first place?” Xander looked genuinely baffled.

Faith chose not to answer and instead headed for the stairs. “I’m going to see Spike, he might be able to point me in the right direction of Angelus. The sooner I capture him the better.”

“Will’s wasn’t with him when she restored his soul last time,” Xander said thoughtfully. “We don’t need them in the same house or anything.”

“Maybe not, but we can’t have Angelus wandering freely around Sunnydale snacking on anyone he likes and killing for fun, can we?” Faith pointed out.

“Good point,” Xander agreed. Suddenly he paled. “Anya!” he dived for the mobile phone and punched in the number for The Magic Box his body going slack with relief when Anya picked up on the third ring.

Faith left Xander to explain the situation to Anya and she went up to the bedroom Spike and Willow were sharing. She paused outside the room and knocked loudly. “Spike?”

Willow opened the door a few seconds later, Faith was glad to see she was fully dressed and presentable and wasn’t looking guilty or harassed. Maybe she and Spike were just good friends after all. Then again, she had thought the same thing about her relationship with Angel.

“We have a huge problem, I need to talk to Spike.”

Willow opened the door wider and sighed softly. “We know about Angelus.”

“How?” Faith asked surprised.

“Spike could hear you talking.” Willow moved to sit beside Spike on the bed her eyes wide and worried. “How did it happen this time?” She looked just as puzzled as Xander had.

“Does it matter?” Spike wasn’t sure just why he was shielding the slayer, but ultimately he felt he was right, it didn’t really matter how it had happened, the fact that it had was enough.

“I guess not,” Willow sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. “I don’t know what you’re expecting Spike to do, Faith, he’s hardly up for going out and fighting Angelus. He isn’t up for fighting with a kitten at the moment.”

“Hey now!” Spike complained with a pout.

“Sorry,” Willow took his hand and squeezed gently. “I didn’t mean to insult you, Spike but you see my point, don’t you?”

Spike’s pout deepened and he didn’t reply. “What is it that you want me to do, Faith?”

“I’ve never had to deal with Angelus before, you know him and know him well, Spike. I need to find him and bring him back here but I don’t know how. Where would he go? What would he do?”

“Angelus? That’s an easy one,” Spike said with a snort of disgust. “Head for The Bronze, he’ll be picking up some nice young treat there before heading to Willy’s to make his big comeback. Angelus always was a showy bastard, he’ll want the demon population to know he’s back and they’ll all welcome him with open arms like they did me, our reputations precede us.”

“I don’t think you should go to Willy’s alone, Faith,” Willow said chewing her bottom lip nervously. “If the demons of Sunnydale are happy to see Angelus back then he’ll have the entire bar at his disposal, you can’t fight them all.”

“Red’s got a point,” Spike said.

Faith huffed with annoyance. “Well, what do you suggest I do?”

“I’ll put his soul back,” Willow said. “Just like I did before, we’ll bring Angel back.”

“You need to be somewhere Angelus can’t get to you,” Spike said firmly. “He knows who shoved a soul up his arse last time and he’s going to want to make damn sure it doesn’t happen again. You’re top of the hit list, love.”

The idea filled Willow with dread and she swallowed nervously. “He could have killed me tonight but he didn’t.”

“Because he’s not stupid,” Spike said grudgingly. “If he had killed you he wouldn’t have made it out of the house, too many people around see, pet, no guarantee he could have done the deed and gotten out of the house without a stake in the heart. Besides, a quick heart ripped from the chest isn’t Angelus’ style, he likes to play first and that’s with someone he just picks at random. You gave him a soul, love, he’ll want you to pay.”

Knowledge of Angelus and his ways terrified Spike to the very core. He knew all kinds of way’s Angelus could have fun with Willow before she eventually died; but he would not let that happen. Spike was realistic enough to know that he couldn’t do anything to stop Angelus at the moment, but Faith could, and he would help her from his bed; he had intimate knowledge of Angelus and his ways and Spike would guide the slayer from the shadows and keep Willow safe.

“Tara is going to perform an un-invite spell on the Summers house,” Faith said. “I want you both to go there and don’t leave until I say so.”

“I have some of the ingredients to do the soul restoration,” Willow said. “But I’ll need the orb, Anya should have one tucked away at the shop, she always keeps one on standby for emergency Angel situations.”

Faith couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips. “Your idea I take it?”

“Best to be prepared,” Willow said determinedly. “After last time,” she gave a little shudder at the memory.

There was nothing more to be said on the matter and Faith told them that Wesley was on his way as she helped Spike to stand. Willow packed up her magic necessity’s and followed them down the stairs. They met Xander half way, he still held the phone in his hand and it was a testament as to how worried and distracted he was that he didn’t make one sarcastic remark about Spike needing Faith’s help to descend the stairs.

“Anya says she has the orb,” Xander said. “She’s going to close up the shop and bring it straight over.”

“You guys go to the house,” Faith said gladly transferring Spike to Tara who had come up to assist them. “I’ll go and meet Anya and go to The Bronze in search of The-Come-Back-Kid.”

That decided they gathered their things, locked the door and disbursed. Faith headed towards The Magic Box and the others went to the Summers house.

XxX

Faith had rather hoped to run into Angelus on her way to the Magic Box but there was no sign of him. She kept a sharp look out expecting him to appear out of nowhere and attack her, but he didn’t. She had a horrible sinking feeling in her gut and Faith had to work hard to push it away and concentrate on what had to be done.

There was a part of her that was looking forward to really meeting Angelus, not just that tiny exchange when she hadn’t fully realised who he was. She had heard so much about the legendary Angelus that she couldn’t help but be curious about him; the Mayor had wanted to recruit him and that had piqued her interest at the time, he had tortured B and had such a long bloody trail history behind him, how could someone not be curious about Angelus.

But he was not Angel, Faith knew that. He had Angel’s face and that was it, he didn’t even have Angel’s dress sense. Her lips pursed in thought, she wondered if Angelus liked Barry Manilow or if even his taste in music was different to Angel’s.

Licking her lips as she rounded the corner to the Magic Box Faith wondered about Spike; how did he feel now that Angelus was back? Would Angelus look for some sort of payback for Spike’s truce with Buffy? Was Spike in danger too?

Or, was she attributing good intentions towards Spike when none existed? Angelus and Spike were family after all, they had a long and violent history together, would Angelus help Spike get rid of the chip? With Angelus in the mix did that mean that her deal with Spike would evaporate into dust? Would Spike somehow prevent them from restoring the soul?

She rubbed at her forehead and sighed heavily. Hopefully all these questions wouldn’t need to be answered, she would pick up Anya, grab the orb, take it to Willow, she would do the spell, Angel would return and if the spell did bring the witch hunter to Willow then Angel would be there to defeat it; everything would be five by five.

The bell above the door tinkled when Faith entered the Magic Box and her breath left her in one fell _whoosh_. Anya lay on her side on the floor in front of the counter, her head resting on her arm and her hand stretched out, fingers long and slim and delicate; stilled, her face chalky white. Beside her were fragments of broken glass and scrawled across the wooden floor in what she could only assume was Anya’s blood was a message from Angelus: _You have to do better than this._

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

Still, everything around her was still; the bell above the door had fallen silent, there were no voices outside on the street and not one single car passed the shop. Faith stood motionless just inside the doorway her fingers wrapped around her throat as she stared at Anya; also still.

Barely aware of the single tear that leaked from the corner of her eye Faith forced herself to move, to step forward one foot in front of the other until she was stood over Anya’s body. That was all she was now, for everything she had been; woman, demon, mortal, powerful, friend, lover, now she was just a body; another statistic to add to Angelus’ list of victims.

Steeling herself Faith squatted next to Anya and examined her face with distaste, she could see no sign of blood around Anya’s lips and hoped that Angelus hadn’t felt it necessary to turn her. Taking off her denim jacket Faith draped it over Anya’s face and shoulders and rose on shaky knees to clutch at the cool, smooth surface of the glass counter; turning her eyes away from Anya as quickly as she could.

It wasn’t that Anya was unrecognisable and therefore Faith could hardly bare to look at her, Anya just looked like she was asleep. It was just that Faith knew that when she had gotten her hands on Wesley he had looked a lot worse, he’d looked dirty and tortured all bloody and bruised and she had done it. Her, Faith Lehane, slayer, woman, human. She’d had a soul and she had left Wesley in worse shape than Angelus had left Anya.

It said a lot about the both of them and Faith cringed away from it; away from Anya.

What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Xander about this? Faith took a deep breath and reached for the phone that sat on the counter. Xander had only spoken to Anya on this very phone mere minutes ago. How quickly a situation could change, how quickly a life could be snuffed out like a candle in the wind; but of course, she already knew that, she had taken lives herself.

She rang the Summers house and was rather surprised when Tara answered on the fourth ring, she genuinely hadn’t expected them to have reached the house yet what with Spike’s limited ability to walk.

“How did you get back so quickly?”

Tara sighed softly. “Angelus will find himself car-less when he returns home. Spike decided that he didn’t want to walk and commandeered Angel’s car.”

“He managed to drive all the way back?”

“I think it took more out of him than he wants to admit,” Tara said quietly. “Spike’s body has been through a lot lately what with the incident with the humans,” she lowered her voice for that part. “And again with the witch hunter. I know he’s stronger than a human and he’s more resilient in a healing capacity, but he can’t do as much as he thinks he can or as much as he would like to do. He needs to rest and recuperate, he’s had strong magic in his body, but Spike doesn’t appear to want to listen to good advice.”

“Sounds like very man I’ve ever met,” Faith muttered. “Is he there? Can I talk to him?”

“Sure, I’ll take the phone down to him.” Tara continued the small talk assuring Faith that she had performed the un-invite spell as she headed down to the basement. She eyed Spike as she left the last step, he was lying on his back as still as a statue and he looked awful. Tara, always a gentle soul, wished there was something she could do to help him. “Spike?”

Spike cracked an eye open. “What’s up, Glinda?”

“Faith for you,” she handed the phone over, noticing, but pretending not to, when Spike winced as he sat up.

Spike knew she had seen the wince, but just like Willow and Dawn, Tara pretended not to see his weaknesses. They were kind, all three of them, soft and nurturing and while he appreciated Tara not shoving his affliction’s in his face, Spike still couldn’t find it in him to feel either guilty about what he was doing behind her back or sorry for it.

“What’s up, Faith?”

“He got here before me.”

“Oh.” Spike nodded once even though Faith couldn’t see him. He didn’t need her to elaborate, he knew what she meant.

“I don’t think that he’s turned her but I want to be sure. Is there any way to tell for certain?”

“No,” Spike wiggled into a more comfortable position, glancing up in surprise when Tara bent over him to adjust his pillow to allow him to sit upright more comfortably. “I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you.”

“Why not?”

“Not his style. He doesn’t know her, doesn’t know the best way to use her. She’ll just stay dead.”

Tara gasped, her eyes widening and her hand flying to her mouth. She shook her head frantically and sat down hard on the little chair Spike had been given for his own. Closing her eyes Tara bent forward her elbows resting on her knees and she buried her face in her hands, her long hair falling forward like a curtain to hide behind.

“He smashed the orb,” Faith went on to tell him about the message and Spike cursed loudly.

He knew very well that without the orb they were stuck, Willow needed it to channel the soul, without it the spell couldn’t be performed. Angelus knew it too. It bought him some time until Willow got her hands on another one. It put Willow in danger. Now she had a pissed off Angelus and a witch hunter breathing down her neck.

“Catch him.”

It was a command and Faith recognised the tone. She knew that was what she needed to do but she didn’t know how to go about it on her own. She glanced up at the clock, it would be hours before Wesley showed up, he would be her only form of back up.

“Go to The Bronze. You’ll find him there,” Spike paused, “You and me, remember?”

Faith squared her shoulders determinedly. “Alright, I’ll check in with you later.”

“I’ll let them know about Anya, just concentrate on Angelus.”

“Xander’s going to blame me for this.”

“Sure he will,” Spike agreed, and Faith frowned, he didn’t sound all that concerned about it. “You aren’t Buffy.”

She relaxed slightly, Spike was right, no matter what she did she would never be Buffy and that would always be her biggest failing so far as Xander was concerned. “Later, Spike.”

Spike hung up when she did and he held out the phone for Tara to take. “You’d better call them all down here, Glinda. Better get his over with.”

Tara swallowed and wiped at her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. She sniffed as she stood up and walked slowly up the stairs taking deep breaths trying to bring herself under control. She bumped into Willow just as she was leaving the kitchen.

“Tara, everything alright?” Willow peered at her with concerned eyes.

“Can you bring everyone to the basement please, Willow. Spike has something to tell us.”

“He does?” Guilt caused Willow’s voice to squeak from her lips and she looked worriedly at the basement door.

“I can’t believe it,” Tara whispered brokenly. “I just can’t take it in.”

They had decided that she would be the one to tell Tara, this was her relationship not Spike’s, he had no right to tell Tara or anyone else without her say so. “Oh God, look, Tara, I….”

“Why do bad things happen to good people?”

Willow shook her head wordlessly, reaching out awkwardly to touch Tara’s arm. “It’s not what you think…”

“That’s the impression I got from Spike too,” Tara said, judging by Spike’s end of the conversation they only had to worry about burying Anya and not coming face to face with evil soulless Anya who wanted to kill them all.

“Oh, you did?” Willow’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Well, that’s good.”

“It makes it easier to deal with,” Tara agreed.

“I hope so,” Willow rubbed her hands together nervously. “It’s not personal, Tara. I mean it has nothing…”

“Oh don’t be stupid, of course it’s personal, Willow.”

“Yes,” Willow agreed hurriedly when Tara gave her an incredulous look. “I mean, I know it looks that way….”

“That’s because it is that way. Angelus knows what he’s doing, he knows how to strike a blow to his opponent he’s been around long enough to know the best way to go about things.”

Angelus? Willow was now totally confused. “What?”

Tara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Can you get the others, Willow, the sooner Spike tells them the better.”

Willow nodded watching dumbstruck as Tara busied herself fixing a mug of blood for Spike.

“Now, Willow,” she pressed and Willow nodded again, leaving the kitchen in search of Xander and Dawn. She had no idea what was going on, but she did know her guilty little secret remained hidden and she was ashamed of herself for doubting Spike. It wasn’t that she really doubted him, Willow knew, it was just that she felt so bad sneaking around behind Tara’s back the way she was.

Something had to give and soon.

 

XxX

The Bronze was packed as it usually was. There was a band on stage with a rather pretty girl up front singing her heart out and people were packed on the dance floor like sardines in a tin. Faith moved slowly through the crowd, squeezing between people and elbowing others out of her way. It was dark in The Bronze with blue, white and purple strobe lights flicking alternating colours to break up the dimness.

She squinted into the dark corners, tilting her head, craning her neck, straining her eyes; but she couldn’t find Angelus.

Faith made a full sweep of the club including the toilets, both men’s and women’s. She’d gotten some strange looks from the two men who had been in the men’s room at the time but Faith hadn’t hung around long enough for the stupid jokes and coarse one liners, she was on a mission to find Angelus before he killed anyone else. Something told her that she was probably way too late for that though.

Her heels clattered on the steps as she made her way back down to the dance floor although the music was too loud for her to hear them. He wasn’t upstairs either.

If Spike was right and Angelus had been here he was long gone now. Duty forced her outside into the alley to search for a body. Faith wasn’t entirely sure that he would need to feed again considering he hadn’t long ago drained Anya dry, but it couldn’t hurt to check things out, something told her Wesley would expect her to and Buffy would have done it.

The air was cool when she stepped outside, Faith hadn’t realised just how hot it was in The Bronze. She shook her hair out and rounded the building into the alley. There was no fear in her as she strode into the darkness, any vampire who crossed her path who wasn’t Angelus was going to get the ass kicking of a life time; she was just in the mood for it.

“So you did show up.”

Faith froze a shiver running down her spine. The voice sounded all wrong, almost distorted, coming from Angelus’ mouth. She looked around but she couldn’t see him at first.

“Up here.”

Automatically she looked up and saw him sitting on the fire escape. He grinned wickedly at her in the darkness and pushed off with his hands, landing neatly a few feet away from her. He wasn’t near enough for her fist to smash into his mouth the way it was itching to do, but he was close enough for a roundhouse kick to the solar plex, which was what he got.

Angelus groaned and doubled over, she had caught him by surprise. He looked up at her and laughed lightly. “I take it that means you got my message.”

Faith scowled at him but kept her cool and her wits about her. There would have been a time when she would have let all hell break lose and fly at him with fists failing, but this was not Angel, this was Angelus and he would just love to push her buttons until all she could do was see red and end up with his hands around her neck.

He was so close to her and yet so far away, all she had was a stake and that was not going to help her right now. She had nothing to catch him with, no ropes to bind him, no tranq gun to subdued him. She had found him as she had set out to do but she had gone out all guns blazing and only half cocked. Faith cursed inwardly, she had let him goad her into rushing out blindly, concerned only with finding him and not thinking ahead to the actual capture.

“I didn’t see a message,” Faith said. “But I did see a challenge.” She lifted her head higher, her chin tilting to a defiant angle. “And I accept. You want better, you’ll get it. Game on, Angelus.”

He watched stupefied as the slayer turned her back on him and walked away, head held high, no tears in sight and her fear, if she even felt any, held perfectly in check. Angelus smiled, a slow, predatory, cruel smile. “You wanna play, lover; we’ll play.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

There was one lone light on in the living room when Faith entered the house through the kitchen. She poked her head around the living room door to find Xander curled up in the arm chair with Willow, her arms wrapped securely around him, her fingers gently stroking through his hair as she rocked him slowly back and forth. He clung to her like a frightened child clinging to its mother and Faith could hear the harsh, racking breaths he took telling her that he had been crying and hard for a long time.

Spike had clearly broken the news to them all and Faith was grateful for it.

She turned away from the living room not even making her presence known, it was no place for her and she knew it. Xander needed Willow and Willow alone; someone who knew him and could bring the warmth and comfort only someone who had been beside him since he was a three year old could bring. Faith didn’t feel excluded, she felt slightly relieved; she didn’t do well with other people and their grief. Hell, she didn’t do well with her own grief.

Ignoring the stairs Faith went back into the kitchen and opened the basement door. A small pool of yellow light at the bottom of the stairs told her that Spike was still up and about so she descended into his territory.

She swung around at the bottom of the stairs. “You told them.”

Spike exhaled a cloud of smoke and nodded. “Didn’t go down too well.”

“I can imagine.”

“Well, you’re still alive and there’s not a scratch on you, I take it you didn’t find the wanker then?”

“I found him, he was in the alley behind The Bronze waiting for me.” She pushed a stack of books to one side and hopped up onto the table swinging her legs absently back and forth. “Is she still at the shop?”

“Probably right where you left her,” Spike said taking another drag of his fag and tossing the packet to her. Once she had one dangling between her lips he threw the lighter to her and watched as she lit up, drawing the smoke down into her lungs, holding it there for a few seconds before releasing it back into the air through slightly parted lips and flared nostrils.

“Should I go back for her?”

“Why? She’s not going anywhere.” Spike knew he sounded cold, callous, as though he really didn’t give a damn, and he supposed that he didn’t. Anya was dead and he supposed it was kind of sad, he had nothing against the ex-demon she had been nice enough to him and they had a strange sort of understanding and kinsmanship between them; both of them struggling to come to terms with a new life where their power was gone and they weren’t who they used to be. But Spike still didn’t have a soul and he couldn’t find it in him to be all teary now that Anya was dead; there was only so much emotion even he could feel and it was all wrapped up in Willow. She was his priority, she was his world and she was the one he had to focus on and keep safe.

“Tara did the spell?”

“Yeah, he can’t come in. That won’t hold him off for long though, just a head’s up.” Spike eyed her carefully, she looked distracted and he could understand why, she looked determined and he got that too, she looked a little guilty and that wasn’t such a huge surprise; but she didn’t look crushed or devastated or any of the things he knew Buffy had felt when she had fucked the soul right out of Angel the first time round.

What was it with Angel and slayers? They were vampire’s, they were meant to kill slayers not bed them! He could live to be a thousand years old and Spike felt he still wouldn’t understand Angel’s fetish for slayer’s.

“You about to come apart at the seams or what, pet?”

Faith blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Now that Boy Wonder has reverted to his true form, are you about to crumble and hesitate the way Buffy did?”

A frown marred her forehead. “No, I have a plan and Wes will be here shortly to help me put it into action. We’re going to take him down and lock him up until Willow puts his soul back. It might take a little bit longer than we first thought now that he’s smashed the orb, but it can still be done. I’m not looking to kill him, there’s no reason for me to hesitate.”

“Might come to it,” Spike warned. “Angelus isn’t going to just lie down and roll over for you. “

“Then he’ll have a fight on his hands.”

Spike believed her, this slayer was not Buffy, she didn’t have the same good point’s as Buffy, and Spike was loathe to admit that Buffy Summers had any good points at all, and Faith didn’t have Buffy’s failings either, he was happier to name each and every failing of Buffy’s if asked. Faith was a whole other ball game, she would deal with Angelus in her own way and clearly having had Angel inside her didn’t deter her one little bit. That was good, for her, for him and for Willow. Spike couldn’t afford to have Faith hesitate, he couldn’t afford for her to be cowed by misplaced feelings for Angel who was now long gone; it could mean Willow’s death. Angelus was not Angel, he never would be and Spike just knew that Faith knew that too.

“So, what happened in the alley? Why didn’t you take him down?” Spike was curious as to what had gone down between the newly freed Angelus and the woman who had freed him.

“I only had a stake with me, I couldn’t do much with that, could I?” Faith took another drag of her fag, jumping down from the table to flick the ash into the ashtray on the bed beside Spike. She put the fag back between her lips and swung her arms out in an aimless circle as she began to pace round the table, actually, Spike thought as he wanted her, it was more of a prowl than a pace.

“Besides, even if I did manage to knock him out and find something to use to tie him up how was I meant to get him back to Crawford Street on my own? Can you imagine what the cops would do if they saw me? He’d be bound, unconscious, not breathing and without a pulse or a heartbeat. The rap sheet pretty much writes itself.”

Spike grinned and gave a nod of his head. “Point taken.”

They finished smoking in silence. Faith stubbed out her cigarette and sighed heavily. “I need a drink. Want one?”

“Wouldn’t say no, love.”

She smiled and made her way back upstairs. Squaring her shoulders Faith went into the living room preparing herself for the verbal assault that was bound to come from Xander. He was still in Willow’s arms and Faith could hear her humming quietly her fingers still working through his hair. Xander was asleep Faith realised as she moved closer to the arm chair, curled into a tight ball against Willow’s side his face pale and eyes red and puffy.

“He’ll sleep for a while,” Willow said quietly, gently untangling herself from Xander and stretching out her cramped knees. “He’s had a few glasses of whiskey. Xander doesn’t drink you know.”

“That’ll do it,” Faith said turning her attention to the bottle that was on the table. “I came up here for a drink myself, and one for Spike.”

“I’ll take it down for him.”

Faith glanced at Willow out of the corner of her eye, she was striving for nonchalance but Faith wasn’t buying it; her eyes were too eager. Willow had changed too, Faith noticed, her bathrobe had loosened exposing a little jade green spaghetti strapped nightgown. That had probably not been for Xander’s benefit.

“Fine.” Faith poured herself a drink and a shot for Spike. “I’ll just hang around in here for a while and wait for Wesley.”

“I’ll come up as soon as he gets here,” Willow promised taking the glass of whiskey for Spike. She hoped Wesley would have some idea as to what to do next, Willow felt that he probably did, after all, he had been working closely with Angel for a few years now, he was bound to have an Emergency Angelus Plan on the back burner for an occasion such as this.

Willow made a quick pit stop at the kitchen draw before heading to the basement, to Spike, to pleasure never known before. Her bare feet made little to no noise as she padded down the stairs and she smiled at Spike who was sitting propped against the wall in much the same position she had left him in.

“Faith sent this down for you,” she handed him the glass and curled up on the bed beside him, snuggling under the arm he held out to her. “Xander had some too, he’s asleep now.”

“Best thing for him,” Spike said, taking a small sip of his drink and hugging her close to him. “How’s little bit?”

“Upset of course, Tara took her up stairs to try and get her to go to sleep,”she bit her lower lip and glanced shyly up at him. “I think Tara’s staying in with Dawn tonight.”

Spike smiled slowly and took another drink. “That right?”

She nodded. “Wesley’s on his way, but you know that already. Faith is going to wait for him upstairs so she’ll be on hand if Xander wakes up. I don’t think he will though, he’s too exhausted. Grief will take it out of you.”

Willow pressed her face into his neck, her arms tightening around his waist as she remembered her own grief so very recent and yet considering all that had happened tonight it also felt so very long ago. Tears pricked at her eyes, partly for Xander, partly for Anya, still a little for Buffy, but mostly for Spike; if she had lost him, if he had died…. Her arms tightened around him even more, she couldn’t bear to even think about that.

She didn’t know what she was to Spike, had no clue what he really felt towards her or how he viewed this new relationship between them; but Willow knew how she felt. If she was honest with herself she had known how she felt about Spike for the longest time even if she hadn’t fully realised it until lately. She would never do what she had been doing, behaving in this sneaky, awful way if Spike wasn’t important to her, if he wasn’t someone very special. Willow wanted to tell him, wanted to hear him tell her he felt the same way, but she lacked the courage to do it. Perhaps Spike didn’t feel as strongly for her as she did for him and Willow didn’t think she could handle hearing those words come from Spike’s lips. She had known heartbreak before, of course she had, but to hear Spike say that she was reading too much into things, that she wanted something he didn’t want to give her, that he would never feel about her the way she did about him; her heart hurt just thinking about it and Willow had the feeling that if Spike shattered her heart into teeny tiny pieces it would never, ever be whole again.

“Hey now,” Spike smoothed her hair gently. “You gotta be strong for your boy, love. He needs you right now.”

“It’s not that,” she mumbled against his neck, feeling a little bad that Spike was attributing good intentions to her actions where none really existed right now. She couldn’t think of Xander, couldn’t mourn for Anya; not when she kept seeing Spike in her mind’s eye squirming and moaning in agony.

“Then what is it, love? Tell Spike all about it, pet, I’ll make it better.”

Her head lifted and she gazed at him, green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Her hand was warm when it touched his face and her eyes were so intense that they caused the muscles in his stomach to knot.

He was so beautiful, a strange thing to think about a man maybe, especially a demon, but he was; a beautiful, dark and deadly creature and Willow couldn’t get enough of him, her body ached for him, her heart filled for him.

“Oh God,” she murmured, a world without Spike in it? Unthinkable. “Oh God, Spike.”

“Wha…?”

She kissed him, long and hard and deep and loving. Spike clutched her tightly, drawing her closer to him, kissing her back, his tongue sweeping her mouth, taking control, feeling her yield to him.

Her fingers curled through his hair, holding his mouth to hers and she whimpered softly her body shivering and pressing closer to him; she could never be close enough to Spike, she wanted to meld into his body, read his mind, see his thoughts, feel what he felt.

She had to release him to breathe, and she panted against his cheek, her breath warm and damp and terribly arousing. She rubbed her cheek against his, letting out a sigh of delight when he nuzzled her neck just below her ear, cool lips pressing to hot skin; a delicious sensation for them both.

Willow was up on her knees now, straddling his lap, cradling his growing erection between her legs, rubbing against him, pushing against him; driving him mad. She moaned when his mouth travelled down her neck, closing over her pulse and sucking hard. One hand untangled itself from his hair and she groped across the bed looking for the knife she had brought with her.

The large bathrobe was way too big for her and had already slipped off her shoulders and gathered in the crooks of her elbows. Willow liked this bathrobe, it was lovely and cosy in the winter to snuggled up on the sofa with some popcorn and watch old movies. Now however she couldn’t get rid of it quick enough. She made the necessary cut across her breast dropping the knife to the floor out of the way and brought his head down to the cut. She had an almost desperate need to feed him, to share herself with him on a basic primal level; it made her feel close to him having a part of her inside him just the way he was inside her when he made love to her; it was like they were one.

The first suck of his mouth over the cut made her moan and tighten her legs around his waist as she cradled his head to her breast. Her eyes drifted shut and Willow rocked against him again, revelling in the pure bliss such a basic need as feeding Spike could produce in her.

Something happened; as soon as her blood burst onto his tongue Spike could feel it, taste it; magic, blood, Willow, desire and something that he recognised as _his._

She shifted up on her knees again her hands dropping down between them to fumble with his belt and the zipper of his jeans. Spike grunted at the movement, almost losing his hold on the cut she had made for him. “Inside me,” she panted hotly against his cheek. “I need you inside me, Spike.”

Spike had thought he couldn’t get any harder, that his cock couldn’t fill any more, but Willow proved him wrong. Just hearing her beg for that did something to him, sent a surge of white, hot arousal straight to his groin. It was a heady feeling; being desired, being wanted so much. Spike shifted beneath her, he continued to lap at her breast, suckling at the cut as he flicked his jeans open, freeing his erection, sliding his hands up the inside of her thighs to push her knickers aside. He held her hips a low groan vibrating against her breast when her hand curled around him, holding him steady, guiding him inside her.

Willow’s eyes closed a contented moan leaving her lips as her head fell back and she held him against her. Her fingers smoothed along the back of his head, dropping down to his shoulders as she rose and fell in his lap. So swamped with pleasure was she already that it took Willow a few moments to realise that her fingers were kneading soft, smooth flesh.

Her head snapped forward, her hands smoothing over Spike’s shoulders again, running down his arms, her eyes widening in shock. “Spike!” she exclaimed.

“I know baby,” he mumbled against her breast, his fingers flexing over her hips as he sucked greedily at the cut, drawing her blood deep into his body just as he thrust upwards deeply into hers.

“No, your body, Spike. It’s healing.”

Spike raised his head to look at his arm, the scabs were gone, the skin was light pink but he knew from experience that would fade within a few days if he had a regular supply of human blood. Willow had been right her blood could heal him with no problems. It took Spike a few minutes to get past his excitement at seeing the scabs disappearing so quickly to realise that even though vampire’s could heal quicker than humans it was still a slow progress and human blood, even witches blood shouldn’t have healed his scabs so quickly. 

The sensation of Willow’s inner muscles clenching and fluttering around him, her fingers pinching his shoulders and her breathy moans loud in his ear brought Spike to his own climax and he groaned against her neck as Willow gasped his name over and over again.

Spike held her cradled in his arms, stroking her back gently as she came down from her high. A memory stirred in the back of Spike’s mind; he had thought in LA, when he had brought Willow to orgasm without hardly touching her that something wasn’t right and that same feeling nagged him now.

A rap on the basement door had Spike looking up, but Willow didn’t even stir so relaxed and sated was she in his arms.

The door cracked open just a little and Faith called out, “Wes is here.” The door closed again quickly.

Spike pressed a soft kiss to Willow’s bare shoulder, he would have to think about this later, there were more important things to discuss now that the ex-watcher had arrived; Angelus was on borrowed time and now that he was healing Spike intended to make sure that his grandsire’s time was cut short.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 

Willow righted her clothes and steadied her breathing, her insides still quivering and her cheeks flushed pink, but there was nothing she could do about those things. Pulling her robe around her and knotting it over her hip she looked at Spike as he fastened his jeans and pulled a t-shirt on, searching beneath his bed for his boots. He didn’t look the way she did, his hair was a little mussed but that was all, there was no physical sign from him that they had made love at all. Not even swollen lips. Willow’s fingers touched to her lips, they felt swollen and she had a feeling they probably looked that way too.

“What’s with the pout love?’

“Oh nothing.’

Spike’s eyebrow quirked. ‘Doesn’t look like nothing.’

She smiled and shook her head. ‘It’s nothing, honestly.” What was the pointing in moaning about it to Spike, he was a vampire and he would never sweat or become flushed the way she did.

“Best go on up and see the wanker’s pet watcher then. Ready, love?”

“Yes.” Willow swung up onto her tip toes using his arms for balance and kissed him softly. “Let’s go.”

Spike squeezed her hand lightly, feeling the soft warmth of her palm against his own. He had the undeniable urge to lock the basement door and drag her back down to his bed and keep her there until she couldn’t walk; but her life was more important and deciding how to capture Angelus needed to be top of his list of priorities.

They had just left the basement when they heard him, Xander’s voice raised in anger. “It’s still dark out you should be out there looking for him.”

“I don’t have to go looking for him,” Faith snapped back. “I’ve already seen him.”

“And what did you do, have a nice chat and send him on his way?”

“Of course not! But I couldn’t capture him with just a stake, could I?”

“Capturing him? Capturing him? Why are you capturing him? You should be out there slaying him, isn’t that what you are; a vampire slayer? And he’s a vampire, so go slay!” Xander swung his arm in a wide circle towards the front door almost losing his balance as he did so.

“Bloody lightweight,” Spike muttered releasing Willow’s hand as she scurried into the room to try and calm Xander.

“We decided to capture him, remember? To take him down and put his soul back,” Faith reminded him.

“You decided!” Xander yelled pointing a finger at her so violently that Faith took a step back to stop him poking her in the nose.

“It’s the right thing,” Faith said.

Xander laughed loudly, a sound that made Willow cringe. He shook his head, his face screwing up beyond recognition. “What would you know about the right thing Ascension Girl!”

“Xander, please,” Willow came to stand beside him.

He snorted and laughed again. “And since when do you have such a problem with killing Angelus? You were quick enough in trying to kill Angel.”

Faith flinched. “That was a mistake.”

“Oh what is it with you slayers and Angel?” Xander threw up his hands in frustration. “It doesn’t matter what he does or who he kills, there’s always an excuse made for him, always a reason why he doesn’t have to pay for it!”

“He doesn’t have a soul,” Wesley, who had been standing in the doorway watching avidly finally stepped forward. “Angel isn’t responsible for what Angelus is doing now, they’re two different personalities.”

“Who asked you?” Xander demanded irritably. “Since when have you ever been any help? You wanted to kill Angel too.”

“Things change,” Wesley folded his arms across his chest. “People change.”

“Vampire’s too,” Xander said with a wild grin. “And that needs to change.” He gave Faith a hard shove in the shoulder to move her and stomped to the weapons chest. He rummaged for a moment before producing a crossbow.

“What are you doing with that?” Willow asked softly, her eyes following her best friends every move.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m going to kill Angel.”

“You can’t do that!” Willow exclaimed horrified.

“You too?Figures.”Xander said as he tried to load a dart with fumbling fingers. “Why should you be any different? He’s Spike’s family after all.” Xander scowled at the dart which refused to slip into its slot. “And we wouldn’t want anything to upset good old Spike, would we?”

Willow felt herself blush straight up to the roots of her hair. “I… I…” she couldn’t think of anything to say, but Xander didn’t appear to expect any answer from her, he just went on talking.

“Evil bloody thirsty vampire, going around and killing people but oh no, we can’t let him kill himself because we know him. We have to help the neutered puppy to survive never mind that he’s tried to kill us all. Let’s forget that he kidnapped us. Let’s pretend he never tried to bite you and kill you. Let’s forget every bad thing little old Spike ever did because he’s got a chip in his head. And we’ll forget everything Angel did too. Let’s forget how he turned Theresa, let’s forget how he set Giles up to find the woman he loved dead in his bed. Let’s forget about the murder of Miss Calendar because he’s got a soul.”

The dart finally fell from his fingers and Xander cursed loudly much to Spike’s amusement. He scrabbled for it on the floor as it rolled under the chair. “Let’s all be nice to him,” Xander muttered darkly from the floor. “Let’s be his friend and give him blood and move him in.”

Spike rolled his eyes and leant against the wall his hands shoved into his pocket. Harris’ grousing didn’t bother him in the slightest, Harris didn’t tell him anything new about the way Harris felt about him. In fact, he found Harris’ stumbling and complaining highly amusing and was filing it all away for a future humiliation scenario.

“Xander,” Willow said again, squatting down next to him on the floor. “Xander why don’t you put the crossbow away?”

“Gonna kill him,” Xander said firmly getting to his feet. “Gonna go and slay a vampire, seems to me that someone around here ought to be doing that,” he shot a dark look at Faith. Suddenly he turned and aimed the cross bow at Spike. “Might as well get fangless while I’m at it. He’s got a lot of things to pay for too.”

Willow’s eyes widened and her heart slammed painfully against her breast bone. Instantly she was in front of Xander, placing herself between the crossbow and Spike. “Put that down, Xander!” she tried to insert a note of authority to her voice but it trembled too much for that. “This is getting out of hand.”

“What is it with you women and the evil undead?” Xander raged his face flushing red. “First Buffy wouldn’t let Giles kill Angel and now you won’t let me kill Spike!”

“This isn’t about Spike,” Willow said her fingers itching to grab hold of the crossbow and wrestle it away from Xander.

“Angel Spike, Spike Angel, who cares? They’re both as bad as each other.”

Willow prayed that Spike wouldn’t deem it necessary to make some smart alex remark about his evil ways right now. Mercifully he kept silent.

“There’s only one way to deal with them and that’s to kill them, like we should have done years ago. Now get out of my way, Willow.”

“You don’t want to do this, Xan, it won’t help.”

“It’ll help me.”

“No, it won’t. “

“Why are you defending him?” Xander cried out with exasperation. “Why are you always sticking up for him and defending him!”

Willow swallowed uncomfortably. She was acutely aware of Faith and Wesley’s presence and she couldn’t help feeling embarrassed. Not that she was ashamed of Spike or her feelings for him, but she didn’t wish to have an audience presence when she confronted Xander with them for the first time.

“Always defending him,” Xander muttered blinking as his vision slid in and out of focus for a moment. “Always defending him.”

“Xander,” Willow rested a hand on his arm. “This isn’t about Spike and it’s not fair to take it out on him.”

“He killed her, Wills, he killed her,” Xander whispered brokenly, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

“I know,” she whispered back. “But more killing isn’t going to help, it won’t change anything. You aren’t a killer, Xan, that isn’t you. It can’t be you.”

“She’s dead.” He started crying then and Willow was relieved, tears she could handle, anger and murderous intentions was a little beyond her area of expertise. “It hurts Wills, it hurt worse than Buffy and I didn’t think anything could hurt worse than that.”

“It’ll be ok, Xan.” Carefully she plucked the crossbow from his shaking hands and placed it on the table before wrapping her arms around her best friend and stroking his hair while he cried pitifully into her shoulder for the second time that evening.

“How?” he asked tearfully. “How will it be ok again with Anya gone?”

“I don’t know,” Willow said truthfully. “I don’t know, Xan.” She gave a small grunt when his sobs became too much and he slumped against her dragging them both to the floor. She rocked him gently, holding him tightly as she tried her best to sooth a pain that might never really heal and go away.

Wesley cleared his throat and beckoned Faith out of the living room and into the dinning room. Spike followed them, understanding that Willow had to be there for Harris and that Harris needed her desperately right now, but still not liking to see his girl in the arms of another man.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs suddenly aware of eyes on him and glanced up. “Go back to bed Niblet, there’s nothing you can do for him.”

Dawn stared down at him with red puffy eyes, her arms wrapped around Tara’s middle and her head on the older girls shoulder. She nodded wiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

“Come on, your feet will get cold,” Tara said, giving Spike a shaky smile and pulling Dawn with her back to the bedroom. 

Spike sighed heavily. Just when did he become the vamp-who-cared-about-humans? It was sickeningly pathetic. He watched as Wesley opened up a large bag and took out a gun.

“I know you know how to use one of these,” Wesley said handing it to Faith.

“Considering you’re a watcher and all, I’d have thought you’d have realised by now that bullets can’t kill us vampires.”

“It’s a tranquiliser gun, Spike,” Wesley said patiently. “The plan is to ….”

“Capture him and not kill him, yeah I know. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Do?” Wesley opened his mouth to argue that Spike wasn’t in any fit state to help when he noticed that Spike was moving around just fine and his skin showed no sign of ever having been burnt at all. “Good God, Spike, you’re alright. I mean your all better, there’s nothing wrong with you at all.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Spike muttered, his fingers touching to his temple.

Faith stared at him in amazement. “How did that happen? You were all scabbed over half an hour ago.”

“Well I’m better now,” Spike replied defensively. “Can we get on with the plan, Angelus isn’t getting any nicer you know.”

“He’s right,” Wesley returned to the bag. “We can worry about him later, Faith. Let’s concentrate on Angelus for now.” He pulled out an axe and a cross bow along with a bottle of holy water and a handful of stakes. “Ah, here it is,” he pulled some rope out of the bottom of the bag. “Which is your weapon of choice, Spike?”

Spike flexed his fingers and smirked. “Right here, Percy old boy. You leave Angelus to me, I’ll take him down, you just worry about keeping him down.”

“Do we know where he’ll be?”

“Willy’s I’m betting,” Spike said. “Wanker’ll be basking in the glory of being back.”

“Willy’s it is then,” Wesley said. “I suppose it’ll be a bit of a battle with just the three of us, but we’ve faced worse odds.”

“Are we going to stand around chatting all night or what?” Spike asked crossly. What was it with watchers? All they did so far as he could see was dither about like a load of nancy boys.

“Spike’s right, we’ve got a good few hours before dawn to try and track him down, we should get going.” Faith checked the tranquiliser gun over, holding it out and looking down the barrel to get a feel for it. She clearly remembered the last time she had pointed a gun at Angel and shot him with it. Her life was like ground hog day lately.

“Yes, yes alright,” Wesley picked up the cross bow and tucked a stake into his belt. “If we’re all ready, lead the way, Spike.”

Spike picked up his duster from the bottom of the stairs and looked in surprise at the door when a knock came, loud and sharp. His lips pursed and he looked into the living room where Willow still held Harris in her arms. She was looking back at him a puzzled look on her face which mirrored his own.

Faith sucked in a sharp breath. They hadn’t had any visitors since she had been here. Everyone who was meant to be in the house was already there. Her mind filled with images of Angelus and an army of vampires and other demons behind him. Demons who could come in without an invitation and drag them all out into the front yard to be torn apart at Angelus’ leisure.

The knock came again, louder this time and squaring her shoulders she stepped forward and took up her stance with the gun. “It’s open.”

The door swung open. “What kind of idiot says that in Sunnydale?”

Spike’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and he gaped in complete surprise. “Rupes, you’re back!”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

“So it would appear,” Giles said. He eyed Faith, “And not a moment too soon.”

Faith lowered the gun when Giles stepped over the Threshold and set his small bag down before closing the door behind him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in England.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison,” Giles retorted. He then noticed Wesley in the doorway to the dining room. “Wesley?”

“Hello, Rupert.” Wesley nodded once. “What brings you back here?”

Spike glanced to his right, Willow was still kneeling on the floor with Harris in her arms but both had turned to look towards the front door. Willow’s eyes met his, round with surprise; she looked just as shocked as he was.

Xander wiped hurriedly at his wet cheeks. “Giles,” he murmured. “G-Man! Is that you?” He scrambled to his feet almost knocking Willow off balance as he did so. Finally there was someone here with some common sense, someone who understood how things should be, someone who understood him and what he was feeling.

“I told you not to call me that,” Giles complained good naturedly, leaving the foyer and coming into the living room. He was immediately enveloped in a huge bear hug from Xander.

“So glad you’re here.”

“I’m here for a reason, Xander,” Giles pulled back and stopped short when he saw Xander’s face. “Oh dear God, I’m too late, aren’t I?”

“You know?” Willow stood up and went to hug Giles too.

“About Angelus? Yes, I know,” Giles looked from one sorrowful face to the other, the last two of the original team to remain in Sunnydale and put themselves between the town and danger. “Who?”

Xander swallowed, “Anya,” he said thickly.

Willow stepped back figuring it was better to leave the two of them together, two men who had lost the women they loved to Angelus. She went immediately to Spike, automatically reaching out to touch a hand to his chest. It was like a compulsion, she had to be close to him when he was around and simply had to touch him. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile; Giles might be back but nothing between them changed. Nothing could ever change that.

“If you know about Angelus, didn’t you think to call us and give us a head’s up?” Faith asked crossly.

“I tried calling you as soon as I found out about it,” Giles said. “I know a coven of witches back in England, they had a vision that Angelus would be back. The vision only came a few hours ago, I tried calling here but no-one answered. I called the shop but there was no answer there either. There was a plane leaving for California so I got on it. If Angelus was back I felt you would need all the help you could get. “ He looked again between Willow and Xander. “I wouldn’t leave you two to face him alone.”

“Why not?” Spike asked snidely. “You left them to face everything else alone.”

Giles blanched, guilt crossing his face for a moment. It galled him that the evil, soulless vampire was right. That he had fled Sunnydale leaving the children behind and Spike had been the one to stay. He had let them all down, he had let Buffy down; but Giles couldn’t bear to stay in Sunnydale without Buffy there. He had lost two women he loved and cared about to the horrors of Sunnydale; first his beloved Jenny and then his beloved slayer. He had loved Buffy like a daughter and had felt the loss of her like a knife to the heart.

“It seems,” Giles said slowly. “That they haven’t been alone.” He looked pointedly at Faith.

Faith rolled her shoulders straining for nonchalance. “Willow said I was needed here. Figured I’d be more help to the world in Sunnydale than behind bars.”

Giles frowned and rearranged his glasses. He couldn’t exactly deny the truth of that statement but he wasn’t entirely sure of the wisdom of bringing Faith back to the Sunnydale. He would discuss this with Willow at a later date after they had dealt with the more urgent matter of Angelus’ return.

“We were just on our way out to find Angelus,” Wesley said bringing the conversation back to the more pressing issue. “Will you be joining us?”

“Yes,” Giles said with a sharp nod. “I will indeed. I can see you’re a man down.” He patted Xander on this good arm.

“Vampire’s,” Xander said with a sigh.

“Do you have a plan of attack?” Giles picked up the cross bow abandoned by Xander.

“We intend to capture him and hold him until Willow can put his soul back,” Wesley explained. “We’re in difficulty with that at the moment, Angelus broke the only orb of thesulah we had.”

“Lucky I brought one with me then,” Giles said. “I believe in being prepared for all eventualities.”

Spike had the sudden urge to punch old Rupert in the face. The bloke abandoned Willow and the others, left them to fend for themselves without a slayer to back them up, placing mere mortals between the people of Sunnydale and certain death and then he just showed up over a month later with that disapproving look on his face at what he found in the place he left behind and spouting about being prepared. How prepared had Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn been to take up the mantle of the slayer? It was not their job to fight evil they did it because they believed it was right and Giles had left them with only a vampire as an ally.

“Wonderful,” Wesley brightened considerably at this news. “Willow, do you think you could perform them spell while we’re out looking for him?”

Willow nodded. “I’ll call Faith on Angel’s cell the moment it’s done so that you know who you’re dealing with when you come face to face with him.”

“I think I’ll visit the bathroom before we go,” Wesley looked expectantly at Faith and she directed him upstairs, taking the cross bow from him as he passed her.

“Spike,” Willow said softly, gesturing to the dining room.

He followed her into the room, rounding the corner to hide them from view and was slightly startled when she slipped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. “You’ll be careful, won’t you, Spike?”

“Always am, pet,” he replied, rubbing his cheek against hers, taking in her scent from her neck. “You be careful doing that spell. We don’t know exactly where Angelus is love, the witch hunter might be closer than Angel will be when he comes back and might get to you before we get back.”

“I’ll be fine,” Willow promised. “Tara has put up wards around the house which should alert us if the witch hunter shows up.”

Spike nodded absently, stroking his fingers through her hair he stared at her, taking her all in hardly able to believe that she allowed him so close to her, that she wanted him as much as her eyes told him she did even now.

Willow shivered at the light touch of his fingers and couldn’t help wishing those fingers were trailing over her skin rather than her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she lost herself in the sensation of Spike touching her. “I don’t want you to go.”

Spike blinked in surprise. “Won’t be gone long, love. Won’t take that long to find the wanker.”

Her lips pursed into a pout. “Can’t you just stay here? If you hadn’t healed so quickly you’d be staying here anyway.”

Spike’s brow furrowed. It wasn’t like Willow not to want all hands on deck to defeat the big bad, and she knew just how destructive this particular big bad could be and she wanted him to stay? Again that feeling nagged at Spike that something wasn’t quite right.

“Faith needs my help, pet. She’s got two bloody watchers as back up, probably doesn’t fill her with confidence. Besides,” his lips parted slightly as his tongue tucked into his cheek. “I owe Angelus a few licks.”

Willow gasped quietly, her stomach muscles fluttering wildly. He was just so handsome and undeniably sexy. He did things to her that no man living or undead had any right to do to a woman; and he was completely unaware of how his natural reactions to things affected her without even meaning to.

That little gasp rippled over his skin, the sudden stutter of her heart beat stirred something deep inside him and caused his jeans to pulse. Catching her in his arms completely unheeding to the fact that anyone could poke their heads around the corner to hurry him up and see them, Spike crushed her to him and kissed her hard. It was only when the metallic taste of blood touched his tongue that Spike realised that he had scratched her lips with his fangs. So caught up in her had he been that Spike didn’t notice when the natural change had come over his face and the demon had come forth. Willow clearly wasn’t bothered by it and his hips surged forward in appreciation, pressing against her, causing her to moan in the back of her throat.

Spike was just debating the merits of slipping inside her and taking her quickly against the wall, and judging by the way she was squirming against him Willow probably wouldn’t be adverse to that idea, when the sound of smashing glass caused them to break apart with a jerk.

Willow looked round wildly and gave a sharp cry when the scent of petrol and smoke filled her nose and fire started to lick its way along the dining room floor.

Spike grasped her hand tightly and pulled her forcefully after him. Screams came from upstairs when they reached the foyer and Willow realised that the smashing glass had not just been in the dining room, the curtains at the living room window were on fire and red and orange flames were dancing across the back of the sofa and creeping across the carpet.

Faith reached for the door, startled when Spike grasped her by the arm and yanked her back. “What?”

He stepped closer to the door Willow stilling clinging to his hand refusing to let him go. He spat on the door handle and it sizzled. “It’s on fire.”

Faith winced and clenched her hands together, she would have touched that door handle if Spike hadn’t stopped her. She could almost feel the pain that would have caused.

Tara and Dawn came scurrying down the stairs herded by Wesley. “The bedrooms are on fire.” Wesley said, looking around him with dismay at the dining room and the living room.

“Kitchen!” Giles headed through the house with Xander, Tara and Dawn at his heels.

“You’re back!” Dawn exclaimed happily.

“Yes,” Giles agreed. “I’ll explain it all to you later.”

Willow, her hand still holding Spike’s as tightly as she possibly could didn’t follow them, Spike never moved from his spot beside the door. “Spike?”

He looked down at her, his chest tightening at the look of utter adoration and complete trust she gave him. She was willing to be guided by him, believe whole heartedly that he would keep her safe and Spike was terrified he would fall short and disappoint her. “No point, love,” he said quietly.

“We can’t get out that way,” Xander returned from the kitchen with Tara at his side and Dawn holding to Giles hand.

“I could have told you that,” Spike said. “We’re surrounded by fire, its a little game Angelus likes to play.”

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

“What do we do now?” Xander demanded beginning to cough from the ever growing smoke.

 

Still holding tightly to Willow’s hand, he wasn’t about to let her go and get separated from her, Spike strode through the knot of fearful humans and headed for the kitchen. The demon in him almost purred in satisfaction, their fear filled the air around him, feeding the demon and Spike was rather put out that he couldn’t sit back and enjoy it.

 

“Where are you taking us?” Willow spluttered at his side blinking her stinging eyes.

 

“Getting you out, pet.”

 

Spike knew Angelus just as Angelus knew him, they had tried to kill each other numerous times in the past, they had hurt each other, tortured each other just the way he and Angel did. But there was also an unwritten rule, the code their little family lived by, Angel had broken that rule when he had staked Darla, but Angelus wouldn’t break it, he had that much honour in him at least when it came to his family. They looked out for each other, backed each other to the hilt and although they tried to kill each other they never really tried very hard which was the reason both Angelus and Spike were still standing, it was a form of fun more than anything really serious. He could have killed Angel when he went to get the Gem of Amara but he hadn’t, it was the rule, the one rule that Spike and Angelus stuck to.

 

Angelus might be burning the humans out or burning them to a crisp, Spike wasn’t totally sure which way Angelus was going with his little fire seeming as he hadn’t left them a door or window free to escape from, but he knew the basement would be alright, all fire free; the basement was his place, it was where Angelus would expect him to be all laid up in his sick bed. Angelus wouldn’t burn him alive any more than Spike would burn Angelus; neither of them would admit it out loud of course, but there was enough of a bond and understanding between them that they both knew the score; nothing truly fatal was ever dealt to one from the other.

 

Pushing open the basement door Spike dragged Willow down the stairs, his little light still shone brightly by his bed and there wasn’t a spark of fire to be seen anywhere. There was a window high up on the wall near the ceiling. Just how Angelus had expected him to climb up there when he had been one giant scab was beyond Spike, but then that wasn’t something that Angelus had to worry about, he had given Spike the opportunity to escape, it was down to Spike how he used it.

 

They could make it out, Spike’s fingers tightened on Willow’s hand, she would be safe.

 

“Thank God!” Wesley exclaimed staring up at the window as though he were looking at a God.

 

“Ladies first,” Giles said moving to the table and gesturing to Faith to help him lift it.

 

“Wait,” Spike held up a hand and Faith automatically stopped and looked at him, her fingers sliding back off the surface of the desk. Spike noticed the deep frown that graced the watcher’s face at the evil vampire being listened to. “Red,” he turned to Willow, still holding her hand tightly. “The spell, how long does it take to do?”

 

She looked surprised at the question and rolled her shoulders. “Not long. Why?”

 

“Can you do it now, before we leave?”

 

“There’s no time!” Xander exclaimed irritably. “We’ll be burnt alive if we stay in here.”

 

“The fire hasn’t reached us yet,” Spike snapped crossly. “And I’m no fonder of fire than you are, Xapper, but the question you have to ask yourself is this, do you really want to crawl out of that window and come face to face with Angelus with nothing between you except air?”

 

Xander backed down, seeing the logic of Spike’s words. He didn’t say anything but he took Faith’s place at the opposite end of the table and he and Giles silently moved it beneath the window in readiness for the escape.

 

“I can do it,” Willow said with a nod of her head for emphasis. She went to Giles’ little bag he’d had the foresight to pick up from the hallway on their mad dash through the house. She rummaged until she had all the relevant ingredients for the spell and set up the circle of candles, sitting cross legged in the middle of it with the orb in front of her.

 

Smoke drifted under the door and the roar of the fire and the crashing of burnt furniture could be heard above them, but Willow centred herself, calmed her mind and found it drifting to Spike. He had taken up residence on her right, she couldn’t see him as her eyes were closed but she could feel him there steadying her, believing in her and she let the magic loose inside her, let it flow through her and do its work.

 

A beat later she began to chant and Spike watched her avidly, proud of her ability and the strength she had in her. It took a minute or two for anything to happen, but then he saw the orb glow a bright ghostly white and he knew the soul had been found and brought to the orb. Warily he took a small step back from the orb, magic was a funny business and Spike wouldn’t put it past the soul to jump into any vacant body that was near it and he certainly didn’t want Angel’s soul inside him turning him into the King of Brood.

 

The Latin words tripped of Willow’s tongue easily. She had memorised the spell years ago thinking it would be a useful survival technique much like learning how to build a fire and find water in the wilderness. The words, although she hadn’t spoken them out loud in over two years, were strangely familiar to her like old friends come calling and Willow trusted in them, in the power they wielded to bring Angel back to them. Her voice rose as the spell neared its natural conclusion and with a burst of power so strong it sent everyone staggering backwards the orb glowed brightly and Willow opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

 

The smile evaporated immediately when she saw the orb was still glowing, the soul was still there. “Did I do it wrong?” she looked up at Wesley expectantly and Giles felt a stab of irritation and betrayal that Willow would look to Wesley before him.

 

Wesley glanced at Giles and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’ve studied the spell myself and it seemed right to me. Rupert?”

 

“Yes,” Giles confirmed kneeling down to examine the orb and its floating contents. “I believe you did it correctly.”

 

“Well why is it still here then?” Xander asked pointing at the soul. “Why isn’t it flying up Angelus’ ass like it should be?”

 

“I don’t know,” Giles admitted with a frown. He took off his glasses and polished them on the hem of his jumper.

 

“I’ll try again,” Willow said determinedly. “Maybe I mispronounced something.” Her eyes closed and she concentrated drawing her power to her and pushing it back out into the orb as she began to chant again.

 

The alien sensation of magic entering his body hit Spike like a hurricane and he went down heavily with a groan. It wasn’t as frightening this time, he knew what Willow was doing and he was happy to supply her with the extra power push she needed. He just rather wished she could give him some sort of warning when she planned on borrowing his strength so he could sit down of his own accord instead of hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Spike!”

 

He heard Dawn’s shrill scream of fright and footsteps gathered around him, hands touching him, prodding him, poking at him.

 

“He’s alright,” Wesley assured Dawn. “It’s happened before. Willow’s just borrowing some of his strength to help with the spell.”

 

Soft hands touched his shoulders and Spike groaned as he was rolled onto his back, his head placed in a nice soft lap. It was Tara, he could smell her all around him. She shushed him quietly. “Just lie still, Spike. It’ll be over soon.”

 

Through half closed eyes Spike could see the slayer peering down at him a look of concern on her face and he managed a weak grimace.

 

Xander glared viciously from the other side of the room. Why did everyone insist on fussing over Spike?! It was outrageous so far as Xander was concerned, although, he had to admit it looked as if Spike had hit the floor pretty hard.

 

Willow’s chanting reached a crescendo and another blast of power pushed through the room. Opening her eyes Willow stared horrified at the orb with the soul still floating in it.

 

“I was afraid of this,” Wesley muttered rubbing at the back of his neck and picking up the orb to put it back in the bag.

 

“What?” Faith frowned. “What’s going on, Wes?”

 

“We can’t put the soul back because Angel didn’t loose it in the first place, it’s just as I feared, the witch hunter took the soul to eliminate the opposition of a champion between him and Willow. We can’t put the soul back because the witch hunter’s magic is still at work.”

 

“There’s a witch hunter?” Giles asked horrified.

 

Wesley groaned and put a hand to his head. “One awful problem at a time please, Rupert.”

 

Willow sighed, she had come to the inevitable conclusion that the witch hunter was behind the failure of the spell too. Crawling on her hands and knees she crossed to Spike and leant over him touching his cheek lightly. “Are you alright?”

 

“A heads up would have been nice,” he groused good naturedly.

 

Tara made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. “Willow, you shouldn’t have done that. Spike’s body has been through an awful lot the last forty-eight hours, even a vampire of his age and strength can only take so much before it begins to take its toll on him.”

 

Willow’s cheeks darkened with guilt. “I know, I’m sorry, Spike.”

 

“It’s alright,” Spike assured her rubbing at his temple, his eyes drifted up at the sensation of movement to his left where Faith was, her face hadn’t changed much but there was a new tightness around the jaw line while relief and disappointment warred in her eyes. He could understand that.

 

Faith shifted her weight from foot to foot unsure as to how she should be feeling. Clearly she’d had nothing whatsoever to do with the return of Angelus and whilst that freed her from any guilt over his actions now that he was back, she also couldn’t help but feel hurt, disappointed, a failure that she wasn’t enough to cause Angel to lose his soul whereas Buffy had been. She just hadn’t been good enough, decent enough like Buffy. Pushing thoughts of Angel and Buffy from her mind she turned her attention to Spike who was still sprawled on the floor his head cushioned in Tara’s lap.

 

Spike accepted Faith’s hand to help haul him to his feet mainly because he could see how the new group dynamic was unsettling Giles rather than the fact that he actually needed help. “Alright, here’s the plan, Faith,” Spike shot a sneaky look at Giles out of the corner of his eye and saw him balk at the use of Faith’s name, Spike had always called Buffy by her slayer title. “I’ll go out first and distract him, you shoot him with the tranq gun. You do still have it?”

 

“Got it.” Faith pulled the gun from the small of her back where it had been tucked into her jeans.

 

“Watch for an opening,” Spike said. “I’ll get you one, then the rest of you come out.”

 

There was a loud creak and groan and the ceiling of the basement collapsed, the beam swinging downwards bringing wood and plaster and fire with it. Spike scowled as the beam fell directly on to his little bed and the thing went straight up in flames. Why was it always his stuff that got ruined?

 

“You think you could move this along, fangless?”

 

Spike glared at Xander but chose not to answer him, instead he climbed up on to the table and shimmied through the little window.

 

“How do we even know he’ll come back?” Giles asked worriedly.

 

“He will.”

 

Spike smiled, Harris was right, Willow always defended him and it was a nice feeling.

 

The fresh air meant nothing to Spike, he didn’t need to breathe it in, but it was nice to get out of the cloying, thickening smoke and the red hot blaze of the fire. As a vampire, fire was one of Spike’s least favourite things, especially since his very recent run in with it.

 

“You made it out then?”

 

Spike looked up, Angelus was stood leaning against a nearby tree his arms folded loosely across his chest.

 

“You gave me an out and I took it,” Spike said simply. “What did you expect me to do?”

 

Angelus grinned wickedly. “Just what you did, Spike my boy. How’s the chip? Still there is it?”

 

Spike growled softly in response his eyes flashing yellow.

 

Angelus tutted quietly mockery dancing in his dark eyes. “To think you were trapped in there with the humans with all that fear in the air, all that blood rushing wildly through the body and those hearts beating fit to burst through the rib cage and you couldn’t indulge in the delights of being a vampire. Tragic.”

 

He had momentarily forgotten what Angelus would say about the chip, how he would take great delight in taunting him about not being a real vampire any more. Spike growled again. “I can still kick your poncy arse, Angelus.”

 

Angelus simply looked amused, completely unconcerned with the threat. Not that he dismissed the threat or dismissed Spike. Angelus was many things but stupid wasn’t one of them, he knew it served his best interests to keep and eye on Spike, to never turn his back on him; Spike was dangerous and Angelus never forgot that in spite of the great delight he took in taunting the younger vampire. He waved a hand dismissively and started towards Spike. “You know, you’re not that unpredictable, Spike.”

 

“That so?” Spike asked crossly, thankful that Angelus was moving of his own accord and that he didn’t have to look for a way to get him closer to the window where Faith was crouched ready to shoot a dart in Angelus’ butt. He rather hoped she would get him in the arse it would serve as a long source of amusement for him to irritate Angel with, and of course he’d never let Angelus forget if he should make another appearance.

 

It wasn’t that Spike particularly cared if Angelus or Angel had free reign over the body, it was just that in this particular instance Angelus was a threat to Willow and Spike couldn’t and wouldn’t allow anything to be a threat to his girl. If he could bargain with Angelus, if he could somehow get Angelus to leave Willow alone then Spike didn’t care who he tortured and killed; but Angelus wasn’t that easy. He could make promises just the way Spike could and he could break them just the way Spike did too.

 

“Yes, that’s so,” Angelus said and laughed. “You’re happy to simper and make goo-goo eyes at the little witch if it suits your purpose but you’re just as happy to leave her in a burning building to save your own hide. You don’t change, Spike, survival before anything else.”

 

Spike simply grinned, it wouldn’t do for Angelus to think there was anything else between him and Willow other than some manipulating scheme that he had cooked up for reasons of his own.

 

“I was taught well.”

 

Angelus smiled at that. “You were,” he agreed without modesty. He knew who he was and what he had accomplished; he had been beaten back by the slayer and now she was dead and he was back and there was a nice new feisty slayer to take her place. Only the soul had had the opportunity to interact with her and she intrigued the soul. She sparked an interest in the demon too and Angelus was looking forward to dealing with her on a one to one basis.

 

“What’s with the fire then?” Spike jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the house. “Thought it was more your style to spend months playing stupid mind games with your victims.”

 

“Whereas your style is to grab and take,” Angelus retorted. “That’s always been your trouble William my boy, no finesse, no thought to the long-term.”

 

“Hey,” Spike said indignantly poking himself in the chest with his thumb. “William the Bloody, slayer of slayers standing right here. Rail road spike’s mean anything to you. Soul boy?”

 

“Oh blood and violence are alright, you can create wonderful pieces of art with a person, Spike I agree. But,” he tapped his temple with his index finger. ‘Up here is where the real pain is, Spike. The mind is such a complex thing and to destroy that, bend and break it to your will, that’s real power.”

 

“Takes too long,” Spike said dismissively. “I like my violence.” He shifted back slightly turning his body away from Angelus and forcing the other vampire to move closer in order to keep eye contact with him. He hoped Faith was ready, Angelus was getting closer.

 

Faith stood on the little table feet shoulder width apart and her eyes fixed on Angelus. He hadn’t so much as glanced towards the house which she thought was rather odd, there were no screams of fear or any escape attempts, surely Angelus should expect something like that?

 

“No patience,” Angelus said with a click of his tongue against his teeth. “That’s always been your problem, Spike. That and thinking you’ve got a destiny.” Angelus threw back his head and laughed loudly.

 

Spike growled, his eyes flashing yellow and his hands curling into fists. He knew very well what Angelus was referring to. Once, many years ago when he was still a relatively new vampire he had confided in Angelus that Drusilla was his destiny only to return home after a satisfying night’s killing to discover his beloved Sire flat on her back on a table top with Angelus between her thighs. He remembered the lilting Irish brogue telling him that Drusilla was not his to have and to own. That vampire’s just took what they wanted.

 

The experience had shattered that last remaining shred of humanity in him. First Cecily, then his mother and now Dru, all women he had loved and idolised and all had let him down, hurt him, destroyed something inside him.

 

“That what you’ve been telling the witch?” Angelus asked suddenly, a look of interest crossing his face. “The soul couldn’t figure it out and it was driving him nuts. Is that what you tell her, Spike, when’re between her legs, taking her body, do you whisper in her ear that she’s your destiny? Do you recite poetry to her when your fucking her like a pathetic little human being? You can’t fuck her like a demon, can you, the chip won’t let you.”

 

Spike’s temper flared and his fist shot out in a right hook that was so startling to both of them that he managed to catch Angelus completely off guard and send him staggering backwards.

 

It was the opening Faith needed and she released the trigger of the gun sending the tranquiliser dart straight into Angelus’ butt, much to Spike’s delight.

 

Angelus started, his body jerking in surprise. He glanced down at the sharp stabbing pain in his left butt cheek and wiggled the dart to loosen it. Holding the dart in his large hand Angelus stared down at it for a moment his eye sight slipping in and out of focus and a woozy feeling filling his head.

 

He blinked slowly at Spike who was watching him with undisguised fascination and amusement as Angelus swayed drunkenly on the spot blinking slowly. “You….” It was a slur, his tongue felt thick and heavy, his lips all rubbery and unable to form a simple word. He lurched forward towards Spike his arms like lead weights attached to his shoulders and even his anger was slow to come to the surface.

 

“Try it when you’re not drugged,” Spike advised side stepping the stumbling vampire easily.

 

Angelus’ eyes closed, too heavy to keep open any longer and he toppled face first to the ground. Spike stood there and let him, he made no effort to stop the other vampire falling flat on his face and grinned gleefully at Angelus sprawled across the grass.

 

“You took your own sweet time about it, didn’t you,” Faith complained between coughs.

 

“We need to get out of here and now,” Wesley said brushing bits of dirt off his knees. “Tara had to perform a little magic to keep the fire back and we all know that magic leaves a residue. Rupert, you can take my car.”

 

“We’ll take him back to Crawford Street,” Faith said squatting down and rolling Angelus onto his back. Tucking her hands under his arms she heaved and grunted. “Damn it, he’s heavier than a baby whale!”

 

Spike tossed Wesley a set of keys and took hold of Angelus’ feet. “Get the car open, Percy.”

 

“It’s Wesley,” Wesley replied. “Wesley Wyndam Price.”

 

Spike gave him a blank look. “Yeah I know.”

 

Faith grinned as Wesley huffed slightly and headed to the curb where Angel’s car was parked.

 

“Xan,” Willow said placing her hand on her best friends arm. “You go with Giles, it’ll be better for you than going back to Angel’s place.”

 

Xander nodded. “I’ll take Dawn with me. I don’t want her around him if I can help it.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Willow agreed. She didn’t want to go with Giles and the others, she wanted to go to Crawford Street with Spike but she wasn’t sure how to insist that Tara go with Xander.

 

Tara however helped her out. “I think I should stay with Dawn,” she murmured to Willow. “I think she needs as many people around her as possible right now for her to feel safe.”

 

“Yes,” Willow agreed enthusiastically. “That’s a good idea, Tara.”

 

“You be careful,” Tara said, patting Willow’s shoulder gently.

 

“Course I will. Don’t do any more magic tonight, Tara and keep an eye on Xander.”

 

“I’ll watch out for him,” Tara promised.

 

Willow gave Tara a big hug and then scurried off to Angel’s car where Faith and Spike had managed to get Angelus into the back seat.

 

“Still don’t see why we couldn’t put him in the trunk,” Spike complained with a pout.

 

“We aren’t the Mafia, Spike,” Wesley retorted from behind the wheel and Willow couldn’t help smiling. She waved at the others who were all climbing into Wesley’s car. Dawn white as a sheet and teary eyed, Xander hard faced and determined, Giles tall and straight, Tara resigned and worried.

 

Standing with her hand on the car door Tara stared at the Summers house now totally engulfed in flames that were dancing merrily against the backdrop of the sky like the pits of hell. Thick dark smoke curled into the air and the sound of a fire truck could be heard in the distance.

 

Giles had evidently heard the sirens too, he got out of the car with a huge sigh and leant against the bonnet to wait for them.

 

Tara climbed in beside Dawn and pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace, smoothing her hair from her face and making quiet little shushing noises as Dawn hiccupped in her arms.

 

She turned her face to the window again and watched the smoke drifting lazily in the sky. Even when the firemen had arrived and put out the blaze the house would never be the same again, it would be nothing but a blackened empty shell of what it once was. It was almost symbolic, Tara thought, of her relationship with Willow.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

 

Once they reached the Crawford Street mansion Spike took charge and helped Faith half drag half carry Angelus down to the basement. He took his time securing Angelus in the chains that would shackle him to the wall ensuring the metal cuffs were tight around Angelus’ wrists and the chains themselves didn’t have enough give to allow him to stray too far from the wall.

 

“I’d feel better if we could get him in a cage of some sort,” Wesley said, absently tugging at the chain attached to Angelus’ right arm. “He has a bit too much freedom for my liking.”

 

“If it’ll make you feel safer,” Spike said dryly, not at all willing to admit that he had been thinking along the same lines.

 

“It would,” Wesley said. “And I’m not ashamed to admit it either. Angelus and his reigns of terror are legendary and I have no wish to try and live through one if I can prevent it.”

 

“Makes sense,” Faith agreed. “I don’t want to have to kill him if I can help it either.”

 

Spike rolled his eyes but nodded his agreement. “Fine, I’ll go out tomorrow night and get you a cage.”

 

Faith’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Where are you going to get a cage so quickly?”

 

“Demon,” Spike said simply.

 

Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I think, Faith, that in this instance the less we know the better.”

 

Faith made a face and rolled her shoulders. “Yeah, don’t tell me any more, Spike.”

 

Spike grinned wickedly at her and gave another sharp yank on one of the chains jerking Angelus’ arm in the air much like a puppet and a puppeteer.

 

“I’d much rather we had the option of just keeping him sedated until we figure out a way to restore the soul,” Wesley mused examining Angelus with a critical air.

 

“He doesn’t ‘ave to be at full strength,” Spike said quietly. “No reason to keep him strong, witch hunter isn’t after him. No-one’s after him now that he’s all nice and trussed up like a Christmas turkey.”

 

“What are you suggesting?”

 

It still threw Spike through a loop every time one of them looked to him for advice or suggestions. The slayer and old Rupes had always made it a point to ignore him as much as possible even when he was talking sense. Everything in Sunnydale had changed with Buffy’s death, Rupert’s departure and the arrival of Faith. Spike rather liked the new Sunnydale, he was treated with more respect than he ever had been by the little humans before, even if Harris did glare at him just as often. And of course now he had Willow.

 

Spike licked his lips at the thought of Willow, he needed to finish up here as quickly as possible, the sooner he was out of the basement the sooner he could be with his girl.

 

“Limit his blood supply. Not enough to starve him,” Spike added, he knew what it was like to starve and he couldn’t say that he would wish that on Angelus. “But enough to keep him weak, then even if he did manage to get free he wouldn’t be any sort of challenge.”

 

“I like that idea,” Faith said with a firm nod.

 

“Angel would approve,” Wesley agreed. “That’s what we’ll do. Good thinking, Spike.”

 

Faith’s lips twitched at Spike’s pursed lips. She knew Wesley didn’t mean it in any sort of patronizing way, but Spike just wasn’t used to being praised and included in things. “I’ll take the first watch,” she offered.

 

Her mind was still racing with unanswered questions and Faith knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Angel, the witch hunter, the soul, Angelus, they were all going round and round in her head like the tea cup ride, spinning faster and faster until she felt quite sick. Her own insecurities would surface and pick and pick at her like a burrowing bug if she tried to ignore them so Faith figured she might as well sit up in the cool darkness of the basement and watch over Angelus as she tried to sort through her own head. Her head was not a pretty place to be, Faith had discovered that long ago; it was a place she tried to avoid if at all possible.

 

But her thoughts would be there whether she willingly accepted them or not, and if she didn’t they’d only ambush her when she was weak and vulnerable and unable to stop them. Sleep did that to a person. There wasn’t much you could hide from in sleep.

 

“I’ll take the second,” Wesley said. “Spike, I think it would make more sense for you to rest tonight after everything you’ve been through over the last few days. We don’t want you to have a relapse of any kind, although,” he added thoughtfully, “I’m not sure that a vampire could have a relapse but it’s better to be safe than sorry. You can then go out as early as possible tomorrow evening to secure us a cage. Any objections?”

 

“No,” Spike really liked the idea. It meant he would have all night alone with Willow, in a bed, when he was at full strength. His stomach muscles tightened and his trousers twitched in anticipation.

 

Spike left Faith and Wesley discussing the best choice of weapons for their watch and at what time Wesley would relieve her. Spike headed up stairs taking them two at a time in his eagerness to get his hands on his little witch.

She had taken a shower, Spike noted when he reached the landing, he could feel the warmth of the steam in the air and smell the body wash she used. His lips parted for a moment and he let the scents touch his tongue, learning her with another of his senses. A low growl rumbled in his chest and Spike strode forward pushing open the bedroom door with his shoulder.

 

Willow was sat at an old vanity table, the wood dusty and scarred from neglect, the mirror had been wiped clean and she watched her reflection as she brushed her hair. She saw the door open by itself and she smiled, a small shiver of awareness making its way down her spine. “Everything sorted out?”

 

“Yeah.” Spike entered the room and shut the door behind him. “You alright?”

 

She smiled again and nodded, putting the brush to one side Willow turned to face him. “I’m alright. Disappointed that I couldn’t do the spell, but I’m sure we’ll find a way around it. There’s always a loop hole, you know.”

 

“I know.” He watched her closely, noting the flush of her cheeks from the hot water, the damp hair at her temples and the way her lips parted ever so slightly to help her breathe. He could hear her breathing from where he stood, he could hear how her heart beat picked up when he came into the room, how it slammed and accelerated when she finally came face to face with him. It was enough to make a demon loose his head.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Spike?” Willow got to her feet and came towards him a look of concern on her face. “You’re still alright, aren’t you? No pain or anything?”

 

“I’m fine pet,” Spike assured her. “You healed me right proper.”

 

Her index finger traced his cheek bone as she nodded a look in her eyes that Spike couldn’t quite identify. It wasn’t lust even though her desire was beginning to permeate the air around him, besides, he was very familiar with that look. Happy perhaps that he wasn’t sick any more, Spike figured she probably was happy about that but it didn’t seem to match the look she was giving him.

 

“You’re staying with me, aren’t you, Spike?”

 

He forgot about the look, there was only one thing on his mind when she asked him a question like that. How could she ever think that he would refuse her, that he wouldn’t want to stay with her?

 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be right now, love.”

 

His hands were cool against her heated skin when he cupped her face, his thumb rubbing absently over her cheek. Spike allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction when her eyes drifted shut and she swayed towards him in anticipation of a kiss. Spike was never one to deny the woman in his life anything she wanted.

 

Willow sighed when he kissed her, a soft, gentle graze of his lips against hers. She wound her arms around his neck and held tightly to him even as he kissed her lightly, teasingly, his hands still holding her face, exerting his dominance over her in such a small action. Willow didn’t really mind, she had never been a forceful personality unlike Spike who’d had his power striped from him.

 

For a moment Willow allowed herself to think about the chip. She had at first appreciated the chip, after all, it was Spike and he was extremely dangerous. But even before she had realised she had feelings for him, way before she had started to fall for him harder and faster than anyone with an ounce of sanity would fall for another person; she had disliked the chip.

 

The chip wasn’t right.

 

The chip was very, very wrong.

 

She had never voiced that opinion knowing the others wouldn’t agree with her and think she’d gone mad.

 

The chip was something to think about.

 

She would think about it later, much later, when there was room for something other than Spike in her head. Spike was quickly becoming her whole world, how could he not be when he kissed her the way that he did, kissed her breathless and still had her wanting more. It was a good world to live in and Willow was happy to indulge in it for now, retreat into her Spike world and shut the real world out.

 

He loved the feel of her fingers in his hair; stroking, smoothing, curling the strands around her fingers and anchoring him to her mouth. It was such a lovely mouth too, soft and pliant, hard and demanding and she tasted of strawberries. Spike drew back to give her the opportunity to breathe, dropping his hands to rest lightly on her shoulders to prevent her from chasing his mouth. He liked that she breathed, it was important that she breathed, even if Willow didn’t think so sometimes. It was empowering to know she would rather kiss him and pass out than take a few minutes to draw in a much needed breath.

 

Willow took in a steadying breath her cheeks turning pink at the intensity of his eyes on her. She kept her eyes away from his face, Spike had the ability to make her really nervous when he watched her so intently. She didn’t understand why he would want to watch her so closely, she wasn’t anything special, not like him. He was truly breathtaking she was just average at best.

 

Dropping her hands to his waist she rolled his trade mark black t-shirt up to his chest where Spike took over and dragged it up and over his head. Willow couldn’t help herself, she examined his skin closely, her fingers running over his shoulders, chest, arms in complete fascination that he had healed so quickly.

 

Spike knew what she was thinking, it was in Willow’s nature to be curious about things especially magical things and it had been magic that had healed him so quickly.

 

“Maybe I should try magic on Xander’s arm?”

 

“You could,” Spike said noncommittally. He was willing to discuss magic with her and even Harris, just not right now. Not when they were finally alone in a bedroom and he was back to normal. “We can talk about that later, pet.”

 

“Hum?” Willow glanced up, her attention already wandering from Xander and his ailment to Spike and his perfectly defined abdomen. She recalled reading Mills & Boon’s books in high school and marvelling at the fictitious men and longing to meet someone just like that; strong, powerful, unexplainably handsome, undeniably sexy and dangerous, but knowing men like that didn’t really exist. Now she had Spike and knew just how wrong that assumption was. Spike was all of those things and more. At least he was to her.

 

Spike knew he had her full attention now. There were some things her body couldn’t hide from him. Brushing his lips across hers again he said, “Think it’s about time I popped you into bed, love.”

 

“Hum, that would be nice, Spike.”

 

“No pet,” he said, fixing her with those deep blue eyes of his. “It won’t be nice. Not at all.”

 

A fission of nervous tension worked its way into her muscles and for the first time in a long time Willow was reminded that Spike was a vampire. Still, she had made him an offer to give him anything he wanted and she fully intended to stick to it. The last thing Willow wanted was to bore Spike in the bedroom department, it was imperative that she keep his interest and hopefully make him feel about her the way she did about him.

 

She felt him tug at the belt of her robe and clutched at his shoulders as the heavy material parted to resist the urge to cover herself up. It was ridiculous Willow knew, Spike had already seen her naked, but insecurities and instinct were stronger than reason.

 

Spike groaned quietly when she pressed her bare body against him, her hands kneading the muscles in his shoulders and her lips pressing to his throat. He let his arms slide around her, his hands cupping her behind and he lifted her slightly onto her tip toes to press her more fully into his body. She tilted her head back offering him her mouth and Spike was quick to take up the offer, pressing his lips to hers. Willow’s lips parted instantly to accept the kisses he was so good at giving her and Spike dove right in, his tongue sweeping her mouth, touching, caressing, flirting with hers in a way that drove her mad and had her craving more from him.

 

Willow was distantly aware that her feet were no longer on the floor, he had lifted her a little more to enable him to walk her to the bed. Her feet touched solid ground again and she automatically turned towards the bed. She missed Spike’s smile at her eagerness to be with him.

 

Drawing the heavy towelling robe down her arms Spike admired the smooth skin of her back, so pale, almost like porcelain but alive with warmth and colour and little tiny freckles. She shivered when he ran a finger down her spine the urge to touch too much to resist.

 

He did manage to resist the urge to chuckle at her when she scooted quickly into the bed, being naked was not something that came easy to her she was too insecure. She was a bit of a conundrum his little witch, awkward in her own body but so willing to yield to him, to let him touch and taste and take. Spike intended to do all of those things tonight.

 

The bed dipped when he sat down to remove his boots and Willow crawled up behind him wrapping her arms around him. Spike could feel the soft roundness of her breasts pressed flat against his back, the warmth of her skin, her breath tickling his neck as she placed a kiss where his neck met his shoulder and her tongue darted out to taste the skin.

 

She undid the buckle of his jeans her fingers stroking gently along his belly and Spike did the rest, shimmying out of the jeans and kicking them away from him. He heard her soft sigh of rapture echo in his ear, it soothed him, eased his battered ego and fed the part of him where, in spite of everything he had done in his long life, William Pratt still lived.

 

Spike was not perfect, far from it and Willow was well aware of that. He was a vampire, a demon, part of the scourge of Europe, the Big Bad, soulless and evil. He had done terrible things and would continue to do terrible things when he was freed from the chip; but there was a part of Spike that was perfect. His face, his body, all perfect and she both revelled and retreated from it. She didn’t understand how a man, a demon who looked like Spike would want her when he could have anyone he set his sights on. Surely there were female vampire’s who would give their right arm to be with Spike, William the Bloody, and yet he was here with her. It didn’t make sense to Willow but she tried not to dwell on it and ruin the tentative relationship she had managed to forge with him.

 

He turned to face her sliding an arm about her waist and Willow allowed him to settle her back into the pillows with his body stretched out above her as he lay in the cradle of her hips. Her legs wrapped around him holding him in place and she welcomed the kiss he gave.

 

At what point she lost all sense of time and reason Willow was unsure and she didn’t really care, not when Spike was kissing her this way. Long, slow, deep, drugging, leisurely kisses to her mouth, to her cheeks, to her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, her chin, her neck, her throat and back again. He kissed her as though he were trying to make it into an art, as though he had all the time in the world to devote to this one single task and Willow’s mind melted away until she was thinking with her senses only.

 

Her fingers grasped and kneaded his shoulders, her body twitching beneath him and the soles of her feet ran down the backs of his legs as small whimpers of pleasure left her. How anyone could kiss as beautifully as Spike did Willow didn’t know, but she was willing to indulge in it, take what he gave her and soak in the pleasure of it all.

 

She felt strangely lost when he drew back from her for a moment, until she felt the tip of his tongue trace the small scab on her breast where she had repeatedly made the shallow cut to allow him to feed off her. He worried at the cut for a short time but never allowed it to split open and bleed freely, it was just that he still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that she appeared to enjoy feeding him. As a human, and one who had fought against vampires for so long, shouldn’t the idea of feeding a vampire repel her?

 

Spike didn’t linger long on that thought, it was enough for him right now to know that it didn’t repel her.

 

A sharp gasp left her at the cool sensation of his mouth closing over her nipple. Her body was ablaze with arousal and desire, Willow felt as though she were burning and the contrast of the coolness of Spike was almost but not quite, painful. Her fingers flexed on his shoulders and her nails bit down into his skin but Spike didn’t mind, that slight edge of pain only emphasized his pleasure. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain, a line he had walked and fallen over many times and fully intended on showing in all its glory to Willow.

 

He spent some time alternating from one nipple to the other, tongue stroking, pressing, rolling; teeth grazing, tugging, teasing until she was ultra sensitive to each little touch and she gave a small whimper and pressed her palms to his shoulders in an effort to remove him from her breast. Spike’s lips curled into a sly smile and he gave one last small cat-like lick to her right nipple while sweeping the pad of his thumb over the left and watched with satisfaction as she gave a shrill cry, her thighs tightening around his hips and her upper body arching off the bed as she reached her climax and shuddered into release.

 

Absently he nuzzled at her bare throat for a moment feeling the muscles straining to draw in enough breath and then he sat back on his heels drawing his hand down her chest to her stomach to dip between her legs.

 

She was so soft, he noted, so warm, so alive. As a human she had one up on a vampire, her body fairly glowed with life and colour; splotches of red against her chest and neck, a flush of pink to her cheeks and the pale delicate beauty of her skin.

 

Her legs already parted to allow him to lie against her fell slightly to the side now that his hips were no longer there to act as a support and Spike took complete advantage of that.

 

She gasped softly, her eyes flickering open all large and fever bright as she stared at him almost uncomprehendingly while his fingers moved against her, stroking her open for him like a dusky blossoming flower whose petals were already damp with morning dew.

 

Spike watched her avidly, his eyes flickering yellow; she was just so delicious, so inviting, so responsive. Sliding his fingers inside her he watched as her teeth clamped down on her lower lip and she stifled a moan her eyes flickering wildly and her pulse throbbing at her neck. “None of that, love,” he murmured, reaching out with his free hand and touching his thumb to her lower lip. “No holdin’ back, let it all out, pet, I wanna hear you.”

 

At his command Willow relinquished her hold on her lip and let it all out, her head falling back deeper into the pillows and her body straining towards him wanting more even though she was heading to the precipice with breakneck speed. She had never been one to be particularly vocal in the bedroom but now there was no holding her back as her lips parted and she cried out his name her back bowing so much that Spike worried that she might do herself an injury.

 

This thumb grazed the pressure point at the apex of her thighs and she cried out again, writhing on the bed her hands grasping at the bed clothes before reaching out towards him her fingers flexing with a desperate need to touch him.

 

“Spike.”

 

There was a tiny hint of complaint in her tone and Spike chuckled quietly. “Alright, pet, alright.” He leant over her and she grabbed at him instantly with hands and arms and legs, pulling him against her, wrapping herself around him as tightly as her weakened muscles would allow.

 

She gave a low satisfied moan which echoed his own when he slid inside her. She was all wet and warm and welcoming and Spike’s eyes drifted shut to better savour the moment. She startled him by grasping his behind lifting her hips to gather him in deeper, his name fell from her lips more sound than actual name and Spike was lost.

 

His true face came out, ridges ruffling his forehead, fangs protruding sharp and white from beneath his upper lip and then he began to move. She had thought that the second time he’d been inside her had been good, had been the demon in control but Willow was now discovering she had been wrong. Spike was now more of a demon that she had seen him, his growls animalistic and his hips a driving force, taking her fast and hard and deep, almost as though he were branding her as his with each stroke and Willow was powerless to do anything other than hang on for the ride. It would be one incredible ride of that much at least she was sure.

 

Spike stayed between her legs for hours. His recovery time was much quicker than hers and he sped even that up by scratching at the cut on her breast to gain a little blood to help him. Willow was weak and limp as a rag doll and he had even brought tears to her eyes from a pleasure that was so intense that it bordered on painful, but still Spike didn’t stop.

 

She was sitting astride him now, leaning back against his chest for support her arms heavy and weak curled around his neck with her fingers buried in his hair, Willow knew that was something Spike liked, to feel her hands in his hair. His arms were around her holding her in place, one hand curled around her breast his palm pressed down against the nipple which made her bite on her lower lip it was so sensitive and the other hand between her legs, the heel of his hand moving over that bundle of nerves that was now raw and sore and made her whimper in a bitter sweet pain filled pleasure.

 

She might be on top as it were but Willow knew she was far from in control; Spike hadn’t given her that option since he had climbed into bed with her. He held her still the way he wanted her, his hips driving up into her making her cry out until she was hoarse and all she wanted was more, for him to keep going, to never stop. Even though her body cried out for rest every cell she possessed demanded more, demanded that she stay like this with Spike.

 

His thrusts were hard and almost brutal but Willow revelled in it, her nails digging into his scalp and scratching the back of his neck. Each time he thrust upwards he seemed to penetrate more deeply inside her as though he would stay there and never come out. She was panting now, her body drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her head. She had at one point found herself calling out his name over and over again but he had since reduced her to an inarticulate mess capable only of making loud satisfied moans. And he was doing it again, pushing her to the pinnacle and Willow knew she would be helpless to do anything other than fall, and fall she did with a loud cry her head titling to the side as she bared her neck for him.

 

Spike recognised the sign, his instinct stronger than anything else. His head went back and then he struck like a snake, his fangs piercing her soft, tender flesh and her blood exploding in his mouth.

_Mine_

 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She glanced across at Angelus who still sat slumped against the wall his head hanging down, his chin on his chest. It was very disconcerting to watch him, he never moved and of course he didn’t breathe which upped the creepy level a lot.

She shook her head slightly and closing her eyes leant her head back against the wall. How could she had been so stupid as to think that she was in any way responsible for Angel losing his soul? She knew Angel well enough to know that the most important thing to him was his soul. Angel’s worst nightmare was unleashing Angelus into the world again, there was no way he would ever put himself in a situation where his soul was in jeopardy.

Grounding her teeth together she turned her face away from Angelus and blinked furiously to keep her tears at bay; she was so stupid! So idiotically ridiculously stupid. Dear God there wasn’t a word for how foolish she was.

Digging her fingers into her scalp Faith grasped a handful of her thick dark hair and tugged at it uselessly. He was going to know, he was going to know that she felt something for him even if it was just attraction. It was humiliating. Faith closed her eyes again and bit down on her bottom lip; she couldn’t figure out which was worse, Angelus knowing there were feelings about Angel she kept hidden away or Angel knowing about it. Friendship was important to Faith; it always had been even if she made out that it wasn’t and she didn’t want to lose Angel’s friendship he was the one true friend she had ever had.

Checking her watch, squinting in the gloom Faith was surprised to see that it was morning. Hours before she had sent Wesley back to bed to full in the head to sleep herself, her thoughts going round and round like a whirl wind. Sleep was never going to come to her.

Now though her eyes were starting to feel scratchy and she yawned widely. Getting up and stretching out her back Faith made her way out of the basement and closed the door softly behind her, no need to wake Angelus before he roused himself.

Coffee would be a very bad idea right now, the last thing Faith needed was something else other than her thoughts keeping her up but a glass of juice would do wonders for her dry throat. Passing the living room she was surprised to see Wesley lying face down on the sofa, his glasses on the coffee table in front of him, his mouth hanging open slightly and a hand dangling down towards the floor.

“Wes,” Faith bent over him and shook his shoulder lightly. “Wes.”

“Hum?” Wesley blinked and looked up. “Faith? What time is it?”

“About seven o’clock. What are you doing down here, I thought I sent you back to bed.’

Wesley yawned and sat up plucking his glasses off the table and slipping them on. “You did.”

“Didn’t you trust me to watch over him all night?”

“It’s not that,” Wesley yawned again. “It’s just very difficult to sleep when you share a bedroom wall with Willow and Spike.”

Faith grinned. “Willow getting her naughty on is she?”

“It would appear so,” Wesley said rubbing at his chin. “It’s not my business of course, but I thought I recalled Cordelia saying that Willow was in a relationship with another woman?’

“She is,” Faith said shortly.

“Still?” Wesley looked confused. “Then where does Spike fit in?”

“I’ll ignore the glaringly obvious joke there,” Faith said and chuckled at the face Wesley pulled. “I think it’s complicated,” she rolled her shoulders.

“Well, what’s common knowledge? I don’t want to put my foot in it.”

“Say nothing,” Faith advised. “So far as everyone’s concerned its still just a Willow and Tara relationship, Spike doesn’t come in to it at all. Xander will flip out and Dawn isn’t going to take it too well either, she has a huge crush on Spike.”

Wesley nodded. “Alright, I’ll say nothing. Although, I’m not entirely comfortable being included in this lie. I don’t agree with cheating on any level.”

Faith sighed. “No-one’s asking you to lie, Wes, just don’t tell anyone you heard Spike giving it to Willow and everything will be fine.”

Wesley made a face. “Faith, must you?” he muttered.

Faith grinned. “I’m going to have a drink and then I’m going up to bed. I can hardly keep my eyes open much longer.”

Wesley got up and followed her into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. “I told you to get some sleep last night.”

“I wasn’t tired. Besides,” she shot him a look. “How much sleep would I have gotten with Spike and Willow going at it until all hours.”

“Not much,” Wesley replied pulling a mug out of the cupboard. “So, how was he this morning?”

“Angelus? He hasn’t woken up yet. I didn’t know tranquilisers could affect a vampire so much.” Faith opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“They shouldn’t,” Wesley replied thoughtfully. “He should be awake by now.”

“Maybe it’s the magic in his body?” Faith suggested. “The witch hunter would have used magic to take the soul so maybe it’s still in the body blocking the return of the soul?”

“I suppose it’s possible,” Wesley said. “Most things are possible. I’ll do a little research and I’ll call Fred and have her look into it.”

“Fine.” She finished her drink and decided to have some toast before she went to bed, hunger would only wake her in a couple of hours and disturb her rest. “I guess we’ve got a pretty good chance of putting the soul back with you, Giles and Fred on the case, huh?”

“Let’s hope so.”

 

*

Willow woke with a yawn; she was exhausted and her muscles felt like liquid. Spike’s arm lay across her stomach his head a little off the pillow so that his lips rested against her shoulder. Willow smiled as she watched him sleep for a minute, she hadn’t had the opportunity of seeing him like this before and she took her time to examine the soft lines of his face relaxed in sleep. He was picture perfect her vampire with his high cheek bones, kissable lips and unruly hair curling along his head.

It was only then that Willow was aware of the silly, soppy smile that was curling her lips. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. It hit her like a tonne of bricks, something she had for a while been slightly aware of in the recess of her mind but hadn’t wanted to let out into the light. To admit it would mean no going back; but now her subconscious had opened up that locked door and she couldn’t help but see it, say it aloud in her head; she loved him. She loved Spike.

All of a sudden she couldn’t breathe, the shock of the realisation was too much, she still hadn’t really been expecting it. Lifting Spike’s arm gently she slipped from beneath it and got out of bed. Her knees gave way like water, she only managed to save herself crumbling to the floor by grabbing hold of the little bedside cabinet. Sitting again on the end of the bed Willow waited a moment for her strength to return to her, she knew her limits now and wasn’t going to try rushing to the bathroom. Scooping Spike’s t-shirt up from the floor she slipped it over her head and tried to stand again, walking gingerly to the door.

She was aching all over, bruises on her wrists and hips and sore between her legs but she couldn’t help feeling a little thrill at her aches and pains. They told her how much Spike wanted her and that made them worth it.

When she finally reached the bathroom she examined her neck in the mirror above the sink. Two twin holes stared back at her from where Spike had actually managed to sink his fangs into her flesh and feed from her. Had the chip stopped working? When had it stopped working? How long had Spike known he was free? Why hadn’t he told her? Why was he still in Sunnydale if the chip had malfunctioned and was no longer a problem for him?

So many questions, Willow didn’t even have half an answer for one of them.

She turned on the shower and winced as she watched the spray come down waiting for it to become hot enough for her to step under. This shower was going to hurt; and still she smiled.

 

*

Faith and Wesley went into the basement together. Wesley’s concern that Angelus hadn’t woken up yet was enough to keep Faith out of bed for the moment. They stood side by side staring at Angelus each looking for some sort of sign that something was wrong with him.

“Are you going to stand there staring at me all day?” Angelus raised his head part way from his chest and surveyed them through his lashes.

He looked creepy and crazy when he did that and it gave Faith the shivers.

“Just checking that you’re still with us.” Wesley edged closer but not too close. “I must say that as former watcher meeting the legendary Angelus is something of a milestone in one’s career.”

“I’m touched,” Angelus replied dryly.

“I don’t suppose you’ll answer the question,” Wesley said, “But I’m going to ask it anyway on the off chance….”

Angelus grinned wickedly at him. “You wanna know about the soul, don’t you, Wes?”

It was unnerving, hearing his little nickname come out of Angelus’ mouth. It sounded different when Angel said it. Wesley decided to ignore the chill that swept down his spine and he straightened his shoulders slightly. “Yes, as a matter of fact.”

Angelus’ grin deepened. “You can’t figure out how to put it back, can you?”

He asked a question but Wesley had the sinking feeling that Angelus wasn’t really asking a question, he knew the answer already. “No,” Wesley admitted. “Not at the moment.”

“Magic,” Angelus tutted quietly.“Such a tricky business.”

“So it would appear,” Wesley said with a sigh. “Do you still feel some sort of magical residue in your body?” He didn’t really expect Angelus to answer, but it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“A bit.”

Wesley was surprised that Angelus would volunteer any information at all.

“Power more than magic. Slayer’s aren’t magical they’re powerful.”

Faith sucked in a sharp breath her muscles locking in place as she saw her secret hurtling out of its hiding place to explode like a car wreck with no way to stop it.

“Their blood, its delicious. What do you think, Faithy? Do you still have my, how did you phrase it, Wes? Oh yes, residue. Still have my residue inside you?” he laughed again. “It was magical, Faithy, just magical.”

Faith scowled at him, her fingers curling into a fist. How she longed to punch him and wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

“I…” Wesley blinked in confusion looking from vampire to slayer and back again. “I’m not sure I follow you.”

“Sure you do, Wes,” Angelus rolled his eyes. “I know its been a while for you but you still understand the basic principle of fucking, right?”

Wesley cleared his throat and took a step back.

Angelus looked slightly incredulous. “Didn’t you wonder why she was wearing that scarf around her neck?”

Wesley glanced quickly at Faith his eyes lighting on the floating red scarf she had wrapped around her throat. He had thought it an odd choice for someone like Faith but had assumed one of the girls had given it to her and she hadn’t liked to refuse it. He certainly hadn’t expected this!

“You… you bit her?”

“Nice and deep.When I was nice and deep inside her. For a while there I bet you thought you were the one responsible for me being back, huh, Faithy? Well you can sleep easy in your bed, you didn’t fuck the soul outta me, you just fucked me.”

Faith’s eyes closed in distress. She hadn’t wanted Wesley to know about what she had done, she was afraid he would misunderstand and think she had deliberately tried to bring Angelus back. Wesley was entitled to think the worst when it came to her.

“There’s nothing like a slayer, Wes. All strong and toned and powerful; and this one,” he pointed a finger over Wesley’s shoulder towards Faith. “She’s good, got muscle control you wouldn’t believe. Let me take her right there in shower. So welcoming, so needy, desperate to be wanted by someone, even a vampire. She….”

“Enough!” Wesley snapped angrily. “That is quite enough, Angelus. Let’s go, Faith.” Wesley turned his back on the smiling vampire and gestured to the stairs.

“Getting you hot, Wes? Bet you thought about it alone at night in the dark; bet you thought about when she had you tied to that chair, what it would have been liked to have her ride you and bring some pleasure with her torture.”

Wesley let the door slam shut on Angelus’ laughter.

They stood there in the hallway for a minute each looking at the floor, neither able to look the other in the face. Faith was mortified, not just that Angelus had spilled the beans but that he had somehow found her weakness, her desire to be wanted and exploited it that way, brought it out of the darkness to be laid bare in front of Wesley.

Embarrassed beyond belief Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably and decided to ignore Angelus for the most part and focus on what he believed to be the most relevant thing the vampire had said. “You never mentioned you’d had a physical relationship with Angel.”

His tone was accusing and Faith shifted uncomfortably looking for an acceptable excuse.

“It could have been you’re doing that he’s back and you never thought to mention it.”

“It wasn’t my doing though, was it?” she pointed out crossly.

“That is beside the point, Faith. You had possible information as to what may have happened to Angel’s soul and you kept it to yourself. You didn’t know for certain it was the witch hunter any more than I did, but you still didn’t think to mention what had happened between you.”

“Don’t lecture me,” she complained walking away towards the stairs. “It’s neither here nor there now anyway, we know what happened and we need to find a way to fix it.”

“You didn’t tell us,” Wesley persisted. “You should have told us. How can we trust you if you keep secrets like that?”

“That’s it, isn’t it? That’s what this is all about, you don’t really care that I had sex with Angel or that I might have been the cause of him losing his soul. It all comes down to the fact that you don’t trust me.”

“That’s not….”

“Yeah it is, Wes. You don’t trust me and I don’t blame you, after all, I did tie you to a chair and torture you. I might even have killed you if Angel hadn’t shown up, I honestly can’t say I wouldn’t have. And yeah, I might have been the cause of Angelus returning I didn’t know it wasn’t me and I kept it a secret. What else am I keeping from you, that’s what you want to know because you don’t trust me, you can’t trust me, Wes and there’s nothing I can do about it because I’ll always be the woman who tortured you so ruthlessly and enjoyed it.”

It was finally there, hanging out between them in the open, the words that neither of them had wanted to speak allowed.

Faith turned away and began to climb the stairs, it was cowardly of her but she really didn’t want to know what Wesley was thinking and she sure as hell didn’t want to hear his answer. At some point she would have to, but for now Faith was content to run away and hide in a bedroom pretending to sleep. 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

Willow’s shower did not work out the way she had expected it to. The hot water really took it out of her, drained her of what little energy she had left and the heat and the steam made her head spin. She was now sitting curled up in the bottom of the square cubicle taking deep steadying breaths to calm herself down. She wasn’t someone who was prone to fainting and therefore Willow wasn’t entirely sure what fainting would feel like, but she had a pretty good idea it would feel like this.

 

She was bone tired and her muscles felt as though they had turned to water beneath her skin. Eyelids heavy Willow leant back against the warm glass of the wall all she wanted was to lie down and go to sleep.

 

The door opened behind her and Willow hoped it was Faith, the last thing she wanted right now was to come face to face with Wesley when she was naked! She twisted slightly when the glass door slid open behind her relieved to see Spike standing there looking down at her his face full of concern.

 

“What’re you doin’ down there, pet?”

 

“Can’t get up,” she complained. “Tired, Spike.”

 

He nodded, turning off the water he pulled a towel off the rail and draped it over her and lifted her up easily. “You’ll be alright.”

 

She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder her eyes closing. It was hard not to notice how strong he was, not that Willow hadn’t already been aware that he possessed a strength superior to that of a mere human being, but now she really felt the steel of his arms under her cradling her gently against his chest. She felt safe, really safe for the first time in a long time. It didn’t seem to matter that Angel was gone and Angelus was in the basement nor that there was a witch hunter on the loose looking to destroy her; Spike would keep her safe.

 

A memory stirred in the back of her mind as Willow recalled feeling the exact same thing when she had first found out about the witch hunter. There was no one like Spike, he could do anything Willow felt it sure of it.

 

Spike kicked the door shut behind him and set Willow down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered and she gazed up at him through cinnamon lashes. “Let’s get you outta this wet towel, love. Don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“No,” she murmured, too tired to feel uncomfortable when he plucked the towel from around her and threw it over a nearby chair.

 

Now he was getting a good look at her Spike noticed the bruising; dark purple finger marks on her hips and wrists. A surge of pride swept over him that these were his marks, that he had marked her and she had not only allowed it but enjoyed it. He zeroed in on the deep bite mark on her neck, the skin still tender it hadn’t yet begun to scar, but it would. She would always wear that mark; carry it with her for the rest of her life a constant reminder of him; of them together.

His eyes swept over her again, she was so alive even when she was half asleep. Her poor little human body was not equipped with enough strength to deal with a demon at his full strength. Spike sat beside her and ran a hand over her soft skin, she twitched under the touch her eyelids sweeping up for a moment to look at him. He would have to try and remember not to be so rough with her next time, he knew she would be aching and sore without her having to say it; he had not held back partly because he had simply lost all control with her and partly because he wanted her to see him for who he really was; a vampire, not a tamed puppy. Willow wouldn’t recoil from him Spike had felt it in his bones, and he was glad he had trusted his instincts.

 

Spike tried to content himself with a simple light touch to her skin but she was addictive, the moment he touched her he knew it wasn’t enough; he wanted more, always more of her.

 

He kissed her softly and she responded, her body automatically moving into his and her arms sliding around his neck. She sighed into the kiss and Spike smiled.

 

“Hurts, Spike,” Willow said quietly when she felt his hands on her thighs.

 

“I know baby,” he said soothingly, pressing another light kiss to her lips. “I’ll be careful, be very gentle with my girl,” he promised dropping to his knees.

 

It was a good thing that he called her that, surely Spike wouldn’t call her his if he didn’t feel something towards her even if it was merely some strange sort of demon possession, she’d take that, it was something to build on.

 

Willow gasped, her hips lifting at the first touch of his cool tongue to her hot flesh. He was gentle, would be gentle with her and Willow closed her eyes again, floating on the incredible sensations Spike was a master at creating in her body.

 

XxX

 

Footsteps on the landing woke Faith from a fitful, restless sleep. Groping for her watch and the lamp switch she was surprised to find that she had in fact been asleep for most of the morning. She wondered if Xander and Giles had arrived yet, she didn’t think there was any news on putting the soul back or Wesley would have woken her.

 

Yawning she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. She was still tried but Faith knew she wasn’t going to fall back to sleep her head was still too full of thoughts. It was nearly always Angel, she mused as she stood under the hot spray and lathered up, he was usually lurking in her head somewhere.

 

When she had been locked away in her little cell, almost going out of her mind as she thought, no matter how much she didn’t want to, about all the things she had done and the people she had hurt. Thinking of Angel had helped to calm her a little. He had done terrible things, worse than she could even imagine and he forgave her even though she had a soul and her humanity when she did the things she did.

 

Angel was the one person in her entire life who had ever bothered to stand by her and support her expecting nothing in return. She owed him for saving her, for he had saved her, he had saved her from herself. Vampires and demons she could handle, hell, she could even have handled B if it came down to it, but herself; she was the one person that she couldn’t run away from or fight and Angel had helped her to face up to herself.

 

As humiliating as it would be to face Angel after believing he had wanted her the way she wanted him, Faith would do it, she would find a way to bring Angel back and send Angelus packing.

 

She groaned at the thought of Angelus, she had no idea how long it would take to get past the witch hunters magic which meant that Angelus was around for the duration and she would have to see him and deal with him. Faith wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

 

She was looking forward to seeing Wes again even less.

 

By the time she had sorted herself out and headed down to the kitchen Faith had managed to pull her cool, disinterested façade back into place and she felt as ready as she would ever be to deal with Wesley.

 

He was nowhere to be seen but Faith knew he would be close by. Willow was in the kitchen looking pale and tired. She was sitting at the counter with a glass of milk and a sandwich in front of her and a pale green scarf tied around her neck.

 

“Hey,” Faith greeted her and went to make herself a sandwich as well.

 

“Hi,” Willow murmured and yawned. “Wesley said you’d gone up to bed, he said you’d been down with Angelus all night.”

 

“Someone had to watch over him,” Faith said slicing the cheese.

 

“Makes sense,” Willow said, feeling a little guilty that she hadn’t given Angelus a thought since Spike had walked through the bedroom door. “Did you manage to get some sleep?”

 

“Some,” Faith said sitting down opposite her. “Hey, Willow, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Do you know what’s on the other side of your bedroom wall?”

 

Willow looked at her curiously. “No, what?”

 

“Me.”

 

Willow turned scarlet with humiliation. Dropping her head she studied her half eaten sandwich. “Oh God.”

 

“Really into your praying, aren’t you,” Faith teased. “Is God more likely to listen if you scream his name?”

 

Willow groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Shush, Faith!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh Wes already knows,” Faith said dismissively. “You chased him out of the room and he had to sleep on the sofa for some peace and quiet.”

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed mortified.

 

Wesley took that moment to walk into the room, he frowned disapprovingly at Faith. “Really,” he tutted.

 

“Oh, Wesley,” Willow looked up at him her eyes skittering away from his face as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “I… um… I’m sorry … about, you know… earlier,” she stammered.

 

Wesley sighed. “Don’t pay any attention to Faith.” He busied himself with making coffee completely aware of the tension in the room. There were still unresolved issues between him and Faith and now Faith had made Willow uncomfortable too.

 

“Any progress?” Willow asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

“Not yet,” Wesley said pouring some milk into his mug and leaning against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil. He paused in the act of running his hand through his hair staring hard at the two girls. They were both so completely different, Faith hard and brittle, a striking beauty in her own way and Willow so soft and naïve, a beauty like still waters hidden beneath her shyness. They had one glaring similarity however, they both wore the same kind of floating scarf around their necks. “Spike bit you.”

 

Willow blinked in surprise. She looked confused for a moment. “I… how?”

 

“The scarf,” Wesley said simply.  

 

Willow fingered the scarf, colour high in her cheeks and her eyes downcast. She wiggled uncomfortably in her seat her mind racing to come up with some sort of explanation or excuse and failing miserably. Willow knew that anything she could say would only sound weak anyway.

 

“Has the chip stopped working?” Faith asked her sandwich half way to her mouth.

 

Willow shrugged. “He hasn’t said that it has.”

 

“Well, it has to be, right?” Faith looked puzzled.

 

“I suppose it does,” Wesley agreed slowly. “I’d like to talk to him about it though.”

 

“He’s asleep right now,” Willow said, her tone firmer than she intended. She didn’t want Spike disturbed.

 

“Yes, of course. I had no intention of waking him now. It can wait until he gets up,” Wesley assured her.

 

“Good. Spike’s a vampire, he sleeps through the day. I don’t want people disrupting his routine.

 

Wesley and Faith stared stupidly at her. Granted neither of them knew her that well but Willow came across as the nice girl not the mildly aggressive girl.

 

“No-one’s going to disturb Spike,” Wesley said watching her closely. “But you have to admit that we need to discuss the chip with him.”

 

“The chip?” Giles closed the front door behind him and appeared in the kitchen. “Is something wrong with Spike’s chip?”

 

“The only thing wrong with Spike’s chip is that he has a chip in the first place,” Willow said crossly.

 

“Hello, Rupert.” Wesley attempted to divert the conversation away from what he could sense was a potential disaster area.

 

“Hello, Wesley. Hello, Faith,” Giles nodded at each of them and set a large bag full of books down on the floor.

 

“Did you bring all those books with you from England?” Faith asked nudging the bag with her foot.

 

“Yes I did. Some I left at my old place, the ones I didn’t think I would need but might be of some help to Willow, but these are the important ones. Now, is there a problem with Spike?”

 

Willow glared at him. “Why do you always put the words “Spike” and “problem” in the same sentence, as if one could not possibly exist without the other?”

 

“I… I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do,” Willow insisted crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I didn’t realise,” Giles said attempting to appease her. “But the fact remains that if there is a problem with the chip we do indeed need to discuss it.”

 

“Why?” Willow was on her feet now her eyes flashing with anger. “What does it have to do with you?”

 

“It has a lot to do with me and all of us if Spike’s chip had malfunctioned. Those threats he made to kill us all are not mere idle threats where Spike is concerned,” Giles reminded her. “If the chip is no longer working we need to find a way…”

 

“To what?” Willow demanded. “Find a way to chip him again? Tame him? Spike’s a vampire, he’s not a dog you can tether and muzzle. He’s a person, Giles, not someone you can use when it suits you and then kick to the curb when he’s done his job. You can’t treat people like that, Giles!”

 

“I…we…. No-one’s treating Spike like that.” Giles was stunned at her outburst. Willow wasn’t the get angry type, even when she was dealing with Oz’s betrayal and Buffy’s death she remained calm, she didn’t blow up the way other people did. Willow got angry just like anyone else but it was a controlled cold anger, she didn’t shout the way she was now.

 

“You’ve always treated Spike like that. You, Buffy and Xander. It’s not fair and it’s not right.”

 

Giles cleared his throat drawing himself up to his full height. “Need I remind you, Willow that we are talking about Spike; William the Bloody, part of the Scourge of Europe. He has killed, maimed and tortured his way through the 1800’s, rail road spike’s, Willow, driving them through his victims head’s is how he got his name. I know the chip has tethered and tamed him as you say but you have to remember what he was like without it, how he tried to kill Buffy, how he kidnapped you and nearly killed Xander, how he tried to sire you before he realised he had the chip and betrayed us all to Adam. Spike is still a vampire, Willow, he will always be a vampire and his reputation precedes him wherever he goes. His actions have been so notorious that he was recorded in the watcher diaries, not all vampires are in those books. The vampire you’ve been dealing with lately is a pale imitation of the real Spike and I’m concerned that you seem to have forgotten that.”

 

Willow brushed passed Giles her jaw tight and her body coiled with supressed rage. She paused in the door way long enough to look back at him and deliver her parting response in a cool, tight voice. “All you know is what you’ve read. You don’t know the real Spike.”

 

Astounded, Giles looked from Faith to Wesley. “I really don’t understand what just happened. Willow has always been the sensible one, what’s wrong with her all of a sudden?” Giles continued to mutter to himself as he went to the kettle and began to make some coffee.

 

Wesley gazed thoughtfully at the empty doorway. “That is the million dollar question.”

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 

Faith sighed, gathering up her sandwich she left the kitchen to the two watchers and the multitude of books that just seemed to accompany them wherever they went. She wandered through the downstairs rooms; living room, study, small library, kitchen and dinning room. It all looked much more lived in than it had the last time she and Angel had been here. Back in the day of course there was only Angel here, now the house was slowly becoming a hive of human activity and humans required so much more than vampires in their day to day routine.

 

The French doors opening out into the garden stood slightly ajar so Faith poked her head out to find Willow sitting on a stone bench that circled a large tree. Faith didn’t know what the tree was any more than she knew the names of the flowers blooming; gardening was not something she had any interest in.

 

The garden itself was nice enough, not something she would have thought a vampire would want what with the sunshine and everything, but perhaps Angel liked to sit out at night. Her lips pursed in thought, or perhaps Angelus did, he had been the one to acquire the house after all.

 

“Nice garden, huh?” she said moving about the flower beds her fingertips trailing over the heads of the flowers and the long blades of grass.

 

“Yes,” Willow agreed. “It’s very nice.”

 

“Wouldn’t have thought a garden was something a vampire looked for when he was looking for new digs.”

 

Willow rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “Angelus probably just liked the size of the house.”

 

“There’s a theory about men obsessed with size.”

 

Willow couldn’t help cracking a smile. “I wouldn’t say that to Angelus’ face if I were you.”

 

Faith merely grinned around her sandwich. Chewing and swallowing she looked around again and kicked a loose pebble out of her path. “Maybe he chose this place for Drusilla.”

 

Willow’s head snapped up and she scowled deeply. “Is it necessary to talk about _her_?”

 

Eyebrows lifting in surprise Faith turned from surveying the garden to look at Willow. “No, I … no. No need to talk about her at all.”

 

“Good.” Willow glowered darkly her fingers coming up to touch her neck over the scarf.

 

Had Spike ever bitten Drusilla? Had Drusilla bitten Spike? Had Drusilla offered her vein to Spike? Had Spike fed off Drusilla the way he did off her?

 

Hot bubbling jealousy rose up inside her sweeping through her body, burning her veins. Gripping her skull Willow bent over until her head rested on her knees and grit her teeth trying to force from her mind the images of Spike and Dru, Dru and Spike.

 

“You alright?” Faith asked moving quickly to stand in front of her in case she toppled over.

 

“Fine,” Willow replied through her teeth.

 

She had fed him, she had cared for him, she had healed him, she loved him and still the shadow of Drusilla tormented her. If Drusilla suddenly showed up in Sunnydale she would lose Spike, he would leave with Drusilla the woman he had loved and worshiped for a century.

 

It hurt. It hurt so much Willow felt as though she had a red hot vice squeezing her heart. She was suddenly short of breath and scalding tears stung her eyes. She hated Drusilla, oh how she hated her; a fierce burning hate that threatened to consume her.

 

“Willow?” Faith squatted in front of her, touching her arm lightly. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

 

She had given Spike her blood, given him her magic, given him her body and given him her heart; what more could she do? What more could she do to erase the memory of Drusilla and keep Spike with her?

 

“Yes, fine,” Willow said pushing her hair back and lifting her head. She managed to give Faith a strained smile. Her head titled and a puzzled look came over her face. Reaching out she caught the end of Faith’s scarf between her fingers and gave it a small, light tug. “You’re wearing one too.”

 

Faith cleared her throat, her eyes drifting to look over Willow’s shoulder rather than at her face. She didn’t think that Willow would be one to judge her especially since she had her own vampire on the go, but Faith didn’t really feel like enduring another lecture on how she had been irresponsible and should have told someone about her and Angel or Angelus; Faith still wasn’t sure which one she had screwed.

 

The cry when it came was filled with pain, with anger, with betrayal. The hand when it came was so swift, so unexpected, had so much power behind it that when the palm connected with Faith’s cheek she was knocked off balance.

 

Sprawled on the ground Faith blinked in utter surprise as Willow launched herself at her hands swatting, nails out, anger flaring in her eyes.

 

“Willow! What… stop it!” Faith squirmed about beneath the other girl trying to keep her wildly swinging hands at bay. She could take Willow easily, send her flying to the other side of the garden, but Faith knew she could seriously hurt her with the slayer strength she possessed and she didn’t want to do that.

“I brought you here! I freed you and tried to be your friend and you stab me in the back!”

 

“Willow!” Faith knocked a small fist away from her face and managed to tip Willow onto her side. “OW!”

 

Willow had her fingers tangled in Faith’s hair and dragged Faith with her tugging and yanking on the long dark tresses as hard as she could.

 

“My hair. Willow, let me go!”

 

“Filthy slut!” Willow yanked harder causing Faith’s neck to bend back at an awkward angle. That appeared to be all she could say, the rest came out as inhuman shrieks.

 

That was how Wesley found them, venturing outside to investigate the noise. He stood in the doorway staring stupidly for a moment at Willow and Faith rolling around in the dirt before leaping forward to untangle the two girls.

 

“What is going on here? Willow! Faith! Control yourselves.”

 

Faith stumbled backward when Wesley managed to prize Willow’s tightly curled fingers out of her hair. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She glared at Willow accusingly.

 

“What is going on?” Wesley dragged Willow to her feet and held her firmly by the upper arm. “Well?”

 

“I don’t know.” Faith pushed her hair back behind her ears. “She said I was wearing a scarf and then just attacked me out of nowhere.”

 

“I understand how you must feel, Willow considering you’ve lived through an Angelus return once before, but attacking Faith isn’t going to solve anything and what’s happened isn’t her fault.” He struggled to keep a hold on the wriggling Willow. “The witch hunter took Angel’s soul not Faith. Angelus told us himself. It’s not her fault that Angelus is back.”

 

Willow stilled a look of surprise on her face. “Angelus?” she looked at Faith catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “Oh.”

 

Wesley looked from Willow to Faith warily. He didn’t trust this sudden docile Willow.

 

“Oh,” Faith groaned and gave a nod of understanding. “Angel. Or Angelus, I’m not sure which. Not Spike, Willow. Not Spike.”

 

“Sorry,” Willow whispered mortified. “I didn’t…. I don’t…. sorry, Faith.”

 

“Oh for goodness sake!” Wesley exclaimed releasing his hold on Willow and throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. “We don’t have time for this kind of thing.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Willow said again offering Faith a tentative smile. “I didn’t…. I just…” she couldn’t find the right words.

 

“Went crazy with jealousy?” Faith offered.

 

“Yes.” Willow was astounded, she stared open mouthed at Faith. “I don’t know what happened.” Rubbing at her forehead she looked appealingly at Wesley. “I didn’t ask I just assumed, I automatically assumed that it was Spike, that Faith was trying to steal Spike and then,” she held out her hands. “Then I just felt mad and I …. Well, we know what I did. Why? Why did that happen, Wesley?”

 

Wesley rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Let’s take a seat and talk about this, shall we?”

 

They sat on the stone bench, Wesley being sure to sit between the slayer and the witch just in case Willow flipped out again. “Huh,” he looked curiously at Willow. “You’re a witch.”

 

“Yeah,” she agreed.

 

“Are we stating the obvious now, Wes?” Faith asked confused.

 

“Willow, you can’t win a physical fight with Faith. She’s a slayer, she’s stronger than you will ever be. Why did you attack her? Why not use magic?”

 

“I…” Willow paused to think about it. “I don’t know.”

 

“Granted I don’t know you very well, Willow, but your outburst in the kitchen coupled with your attack on Faith, well, it seems a little out of character,” Wesley said.

 

“A little out of character? It’s like I’m someone else! I don’t know, Wesley, something happens and I just lose control. Giles was being horrible about Spike and I just… I got angry and I just had to say something. I thought Faith was trying to steal Spike and I got angry again and I just had to lash out. It’s like…” she waved her hands around her fingers flexing as she tried to find the right words.

 

“Like you’re someone else,” Faith reminded her.

 

“Oh my God!” Willow stood up her hand to her mouth her eyes wide. “It’s like I’m Spike!”

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 

“From the little I’ve seen of Spike it’s certainly an explanation,” Wesley agreed.

“Oh my God!” Faith was on her feet her hand moving to touch the bite mark hiding beneath the scarf. “Am I going to turn into Angel?” she didn’t think she could handle all that brooding. “Oh God, or Angelus?” she didn’t want to touch the darkness again.

“No,” Wesley said dismissively. “You can’t start exhibiting symptoms of a vampire who bites you just because he’s bitten you.” He looked long and hard at Willow. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there, Willow?”

Willow bit on her bottom lip and nodded wringing her hands together nervously.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Spike actually and this seems to be as good a time as any,” Wesley gestured for her to sit back down. “Last I heard of Spike he was on death’s door, we were in a race against time to keep him alive, according to Faith he was covered in scabs mere hours ago and now there’s not a thing wrong with him. The only explanation I can come up with is magic. What did you do, Willow?”

Willow cleared her throat her brow furrowing. “I’m not completely sure,” she admitted.

“Well, what spell did you use to heal him?”

Willow stared stupidly at Wesley her eyes clouded with confusion as she shook her head back and forth. “I don’t know.”

Faith quirked an eyebrow. “You did the spell, Willow, you should know what you did.”

“What book did you use?” Wesley asked.

“I didn’t use a book,” Willow said.

Faith sighed heavily. “Well what did you do?”

“Well, I was worried, obviously, so I started talking to Buffy…”

“Buffy?” Wesley asked warily.

Willow smiled. “I can’t see her or communicate with her, Wesley, I was just talking out loud to her, you know, for comfort.”

“Oh yes, I see.”

“Then I got the idea that Spike didn’t have the energy or the ability to fight the magic that was slowly killing him, but I could. So I did a spell and fed him my blood to help heal him.”

“What kind of spell?” Wesley asked awestruck that Willow was able to perform such a spell and without a spell book.

Willow took a moment to consider the question. “I’m not sure,” she spoke slowly and hesitantly. “A healing spell I guess.”

Wesley rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know of a healing spell that would cause you to start exhibiting Spike’s personality. What exactly did you say and do to cast the spell, do you remember?”

Willow nodded and ran through the various oils she had used and their purpose, Wesley nodded along as she did so. “I do remember the spell,” she said slightly surprised.

Wesley listened intently, his lips moving silently along with Willow as he did his best to translate the Latin. Once again he was amazed at the talent and ability Willow possessed at such a young age. “I need to check my books, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Willow sighed softly and toyed with the end of the scarf. “What do you suppose I’ve done this time?”

“This time?” Faith’s head cocked to the side curiously.

Willow pulled a face. “I don’t have the best track record when it comes to spells.” She proceeded to tell Faith about the Will Be Done spell, anger and jealousy creeping into her voice when she spoke about Buffy and Spike.

“You have a real problem with jealousy don’t you, Willow?”

She groaned quietly. “I can’t help it, I’ve never been like this before; but Spike gets jealous.”

“He’s got a temper too.”

Willow nodded in agreement her mind reverting to the factory and the bottle in face incident. Strangely, when she thought about it now she didn’t feel that same overwhelming sense of terror but a sharp sense of arousal as she remembered Spike how he used to be; how he was supposed to be.

The French doors suddenly swung outwards and Wesley came barrelling back into the garden a book tucked under his arm and another in his hands his head bent over it. He came to stand near the two girls his eyes zipping back and forth over the page while he mumbled under his breath.

“Eureka!” he looked up with a big smile.

Faith grinned. “I can’t believe I know someone who shouts eureka.”

“What is it?” Willow leant forward over her knees, part of her extremely eager to discover what was happening to her and the other part of her terrified to find out how big a mess she had made of things this time.

Wesley pursed his lips and looked up at her. “I had to check a few translations just to be sure that I was right and I was.” He tapped the page with his index finger. “Then I had to check the ramifications and the symptoms you have. Is there anything else, Willow, other than the temper and the automatic reaction for violence?”

“The jealousy,” Faith said immediately.

“Jealousy?”

“It’s an awful feeling, Wesley. I’ve been jealous before but it was nothing like this. I can’t think of _Drusilla_ without wanting to pull her hair out by the roots, scratch her eyes out and drive a stake through her heart.”

“That does sound rather extreme,” Wesley smiled tightly.

“You know what she’s done, don’t you?” Faith leant back against the large truck of the tree. Wesley could always be counted on to come up with the answers, no wonder Angel placed such a high value on him.

Clearing his throat Wesley closed the book and hugged both of them to his chest for a moment. “In essence, you asked the Goddess for help in using the greatest power of all to heal Spike. You offered him everything you have; body, mind, heart, soul and blood. You said that your blood was his and you sealed the spell in blood; feeding him your blood I mean.”

She looked up at him with wide worried eyes. “Is that important?”

Wesley was incredulous “Spike’s a vampire, Willow, of course blood is important.”

“But what’s the greatest power of all?” Faith asked. “Is it something we can use to help with Angelus or the witch hunter?”

“Um… no, I wouldn’t think so,” Wesley said clearing his throat. “The greatest power of all is love, Faith.”

“No, that wouldn’t help.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me, Wesley. If I used love to help Spike isn’t that a good thing?”

Wesley smiled kindly. “I didn’t say it wasn’t a good thing, it’s the consequences that might be a little less than desirable.”

Willow winced, wouldn’t she ever learn not to do magic when her emotions were all over the place? It was like the Will Be Done all over again. “What are the consequences?”

“In a nut shell, you’ve given yourself over to Spike. Completely. That’s why you’re taking on some of his personality traits. He’s stronger than you both physically and personality wise. It would appear that when your emotions become heightened you become more susceptible to Spike, meaning that his stronger personality dominates yours and fuels those emotions; ergo, you, for want of a better description, become Spike as you put it. His personality takes you over due to the bond you created.”

Clamping her bottom lip between her teeth Willow stared up at Wesley as her stomach swooped dangerously and her mind raced frantically. What had she done!? What was Spike going to say when she told him? For a split second Willow toyed with the idea of not telling Spike, but she dismissed it almost immediately, this wasn’t something she could keep secret from him. He hadn’t been all that comfortable with her magic since she had him proposing to Buffy, but she had the feeling that her magic healing him would have eased his mind somewhat where her ability was concerned; that would all go down the drain as soon as she told him about this.

Willow swallowed nervously and sucked in a sharp breath. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, she wasn’t totally sure what to say. Besides, she had a feeling she should be more concerned over the fact that there was a small part of her that was thrilled over the bond.

Faith blew out a loud breath lifting her hair off her forehead. “What do we do now then, Wes? I mean, can we reverse it somehow?”

Holding up a book Wesley waved it at her. “Research. Research will give us the answers.”

Faith groaned. “Just for once can’t you know the answer so that we don’t have to read a mountain of books?”

 

XxXxX

Giles stood at the kitchen window looking out into the garden where Willow, Faith and Wesley now sat huddled under a large tree, they were obviously busy discussing something of importance. A frown wrinkled Giles forehead, he couldn’t help the feeling of displacement that settled over him seeing Willow with Wesley. He understood that he had been gone for a while and she’d had to start looking out for herself a little more and making decisions alone, but he was back now. He had come back to help her and Xander, he had come back to ensure they didn’t have to face Angelus alone, he had come back only to discover that he had come back too late; Sunnydale had a new slayer and a new watcher.

It was ridiculous for a man of his age to feel pushed out and left out; but that’s just how Giles felt.

He was also surprised and a little concerned at how ingrained into the group Spike had become.

The front door opening broke Giles out of his thoughts and he busied himself with making some tea. Xander, Tara and Dawn appeared in the kitchen doorway and Giles smiled a greeting. “How are you, Xander?” he had been sleeping on the sofa when Giles had left the apartment earlier that morning.

Xander, white faced and red eyed blinked dazedly at Giles for a moment. Alcohol had helped him sleep but it did nothing for his head the following morning and didn’t numb the pain either.

“We thought we’d come to help,” Tara said softly. ”We’ve been to The Magic Box.”

Giles nodded, she didn’t need to elaborate. They had been to see Anya, to remove her body from the shop. Giles had been going to do it himself but Xander had wanted to do it, had wanted to see Anya for himself.

“Where’s Willow and Spike?” Dawn asked. She stuck close to Xander in the hopes that her presence might serve as some sort of comfort and support, that Xander would know that he wasn’t alone.

“Spike’s asleep and Willow is outside with Wesley and Faith.”

“And…um… where’s Angelus?” Tara asked awkwardly.

“Basement.” Giles glanced at the clock and went to the fridge. “I guess we should take some blood down to him.”

“Have you made any progress with putting his soul back?” Tara asked.

“No,” Giles admitted taking a bag of blood from the fridge and emptying it into a mug. “But we’ve had difficult problems to solve before and we’ve solved them, this time will be no different.”

“I’ll take it down.” Xander held out a hand for the mug.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Remembering how he felt following Jenny’s untimely death at the hands of Angelus Giles wasn’t sure that coming face to face with Angelus was the best thing for Xander right now.

“I’ll take it down,” Xander said again.

“I’ll go too,” Tara offered and took the mug from Giles before he could argue the point. She thought it might help Xander to see Angelus and maybe realise that it wasn’t Angel he was looking at but his soulless counterpart.

She had to hurry to catch up with Xander who was striding through the house looking for a door to the basement. Once he located it Xander yanked it open letting bang against the door, he wasn’t worried about waking Angelus.

Xander glared at the hunched form of Angelus on the basement floor. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his head rested on his crossed arms. He looked up at the sound of feet near to him and a chill swept down Xander’s spine. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he knew now that Angelus was not Angel; Angel never looked at him with such dark, cold eyes.

Still, Xander felt nothing but a burning hate for the vampire sitting in front of him. Why the women in his life continually made excuses for him Xander would never fathom. Soul or no soul, he had killed Jenny Calander, he had killed Anya, he had killed too many to name and yet he was still walking around and the people he called friends were looking for a way to keep him around.

He stood in front of Angelus, not too closely, Xander wasn’t a complete fool. He stared down at Angelus with hate in his eyes.

Angelus’ lips curled into a mocking smile. “Come to look into the eyes of the vampire who killed your girlfriend, have you?”

Xander’s fingers curled into fists, his arms and shoulders quivering with rage.

“We brought you something to eat.” Tara stepped nervously forward wondering how she was going to give him the mug of blood without getting close enough that he could get his hands around her neck.

“Ah,” Angelus gave her a friendly smile as he straightened up and leant against the wall, stretching out his legs. “It’s the simpleton who would be the girlfriend and the witless fool who would be the hero.”

Tara shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, she rather wished she hadn’t accompanied Xander down to the basement, Angelus terrified her. Using magic she levitated the mug over to Angelus and turned to leave. “Come on, Xander, let’s go back upstairs, Willow will want to see you.”

Angelus laughed, a deep amused rumbling in his throat. “Still groping around in the dark, are you?”

Tara paused and looked back at him; he was looking at her over the rim of the mug. “Excuse me?”

“No need to talk to him,” Xander said with a snort of disgust.

“Sunnydale, it has a very high demon population and yet it’s the good guys who are shrouded in secrets,” Angelus chuckled quietly. “And so good at deceit.”

“The evil vampire judging us?” Xander laughed bitterly.

“Oh please,” Angelus laughed mockingly. “Deceptive, you? Gullible would be a more accurate description.” His head snapped to the side, his eyes landing on Tara. He stared at her for a long, never ending moment and then he smiled. “You’re not as naïve as you look, are you? You know, don’t you, you know _something_ you just aren’t sure what that is.”

“What’s he talking about?” Xander asked more surprised than anything else.

“I…” Tara trailed off and shook her head. She wasn’t sure what Angelus wanted to say to her and she was equally unsure if she wanted to hear it, but something drew her back from the stairs, drew her closer to Angelus and those dark eyes that mocked her, laughed at her and at the same time pitied her.

“You know what I smell coming from you?” Angelus asked conversationally. “Desperation, confusion and you. No Willow.”

“That’s none of your business,” Xander snapped. “You’re sick, you know that!”

“Willow on the other hand, she reeks of Spike.”

Tara stilled, she would swear that for a moment she completely stopped breathing. She just stood there, her arms hanging limply at her sides, her lips parted in a soundless gasp of disbelief and her eyes closed against Angelus and the truth in those laughing eyes.

“You’re a liar!” Xander yelled angrily.

“Lie? Me?” A sinister little smile curled Angelus’ lips. “Oh no, boy, I don’t lie, why would I when the truth is always much more entertaining.”

“You’re bored and pissed because we’ve got you chained up down here so you’re just trying to cause trouble!” Xander said irritably. “Well it won’t work.”

But Angelus wasn’t listening to him, he wasn’t even looking at Xander, his eyes were on the distraught face of Tara. “You’re problem, if I may venture an opinion,” he said pleasantly, “Is that you’re a good girl, all nice and sugary sweet and that doesn’t cut it with Willow. Willow you see, she likes the darkness, she likes the demons. She dated a werewolf, didn’t she. Fucking a vampire isn’t going to bother her, especially one like Spike,” Angelus said a note of nostalgia in his voice. “There’s not another vampire around like Spike. Cruel, vicious, sadistic, evil as evil can be is my boy, but she’ll ignore all of that, he’ll make her forget everything he’s done with those baby blues of his and that winning smile. Quite the treat for the eyes, Spike. And, “ he added, “From what I’ve overheard, he gives her quite the treat in bed too.”

“Shut your mouth!” Xander took a step forward his fist raised ready to collide with Angelus’ mouth.

“Willow’s very vocal in bed, isn’t she. That surprised me, considering she beats about the bush with every sentence that comes out of her mouth. Never known anyone to babble the way she does and I’ve been around!”

Tara simply stared at him, her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths and her hand pressed hard to her heart. She wanted to walk away from him, wanted to dismiss him and dispute the claims he made; but she couldn’t. She was finally getting the answer as to what was wrong in her relationship with Willow and Tara was compelled to stay exactly where she was and hear Angelus out to the bitter end even when every cell in her body urged her to run away from him.

“Oh Spike, so good Spike. Yes. Oh Spike,” Angelus mocked in a high falsetto. He rolled his eyes. “Even Angel got off listening to her. Pity your merely human because from what I’ve heard demons really get your girl all wet and gooey between her legs. As soon as Spike was able to move again after the fireball she was begging to have him inside her.” The high falsetto came again,“Please, Spike, I need you Spike. Need you inside me Spike. Please Spike, please.”

The chains clanked together when he lifted the mug to his mouth and took a slow drink of blood. Angelus was a master story teller, he knew just how deeply to bury the blade of betrayal and he knew the perfect time to twist it to cause maximum pain. He would give the little witch a moment to digest what he had said before he twisted the knife that little bit deeper.

Xander’s eyes darted from the immobilised Tara to the amused Angelus and back again. He wanted to deny the vampires words, he wanted to throw them back in Angelus’ face and denounce him a liar; but Tara stopped him. Just looking at her face told Xander all he needed to know; Angelus spoke the truth.

He was horrified and disgusted but he could no more move from the basement than Tara could. Xander too needed to hear more no matter how much it pained him or how revolting he found it.

“You’ve gotta face facts little girl, you’ll never be enough for Willow, you can’t fight against Spike.” His voice lowered and he watched Tara closely from beneath his lashes. “You’ll never be dark enough for her. As soon as she got back here last night she couldn’t wait to get upstairs and spread her legs for him. Desperate for him she was. See, Willow loves the danger of a demon, she likes the darkness they bring with them and Spike can show her the darkness. Willow, always the good girl on the outside craves the darkness on the inside. She likes to flirt with it and touch it and taste it and Spike,” Angelus smiled slightly. “Spike’s the darkness she touches and tastes and she can’t get enough of it.”

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 

Once, when she had been a little girl she had gone on a family holiday to the beach, she had wandered further into the sea than she should have, further than her mother had said she was allowed to go and a large wave had come rolling in crashing over the top of her and burying her under the water for what had felt like an endless time. It was almost as though she had been thrown back in time and found herself under the surface of the sea again. There was a loud roaring in her ears, and she felt breathless, the way she had when she had hit the sand, her eyes stinging with the salt as she looked blindly around for a way to the surface.

Tara pressed a hand harder to her chest struggling to breathe through the roaring and the confusion and the utter certainty that she had, somewhere deep inside, known the truth the whole time.

How could she not have known the truth even if she hadn’t faced up to it? After Buffy died and Giles had left for England if Willow had a problem she went to Spike, if she wanted help with anything she asked Spike, if she had a secret then Spike knew it too. Willow involved Spike in all aspects of her life whether it was school, work, patrol or even finances; Tara knew more about the difficult financial situation Willow was in where the Summers house and Dawn were concerned than Willow thought she did. She had waited patiently for Willow to confide in her so that they could discuss matters together and find a solution, but Willow hadn’t mentioned a thing to her about it, she had instead gone to Spike.

Willow had been the one who always stood up for Spike when she felt Buffy and Xander were being particularly mean towards him, she had generally been paired up with him on patrol but Tara hadn’t really thought much of it. Willow defending Spike was just Willow being nice and it made sense to split the two strongest fighters and pair them with someone who was weaker to ensure that both pairings had a fighting chance if they ran into a demon or two.

Now Tara couldn’t stop herself wondering if there had been something going on between Willow and Spike then, when Buffy was still alive. She had only begun to feel that something wasn’t right in her and Willow’s relationship since Buffy died, but that didn’t necessarily mean that Willow hadn’t been sneaking around with Spike then. She had no idea how long it had been going on.

Xander just stood there looking, to Angelus, like a gormless village idiot. He stared at the vampire his eyes almost bugging out of their sockets and his jaw slack. He shook his head slowly. “No. No it’s not true.” Xander knew when he spoke the words that it was useless; it was true.

Willow, his Willow, his Wills, his Willster doing _that_ with the evil undead. With a vile evil creature like Spike! Xander couldn’t get his head around it; he refused to even try; it didn’t bare thinking about.

“You can’t be all that surprised. She’s hardly got a stellar record in the relationship department, just asked the village idiot there,” Angelus gestured towards Xander.

Xander couldn’t stop the guilty flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. He still felt badly about that, he had hurt Cordy and Oz both of whom were important to him even now when they weren’t around.

“That was a long time ago,” Xander snapped defensively.

Angelus smiled lazily. “It appears that Willow hasn’t changed in all that time.”

Shock, that was still the primary emotion on the boys face although his eyes were full of disgust, something he was fighting hard to keep off his face. The girl on the other hand had the pain of betrayal shining from her eyes, the blood had drained from her face and she looked about ready to keel over any second.

Angelus had rather been hoping for shouts and tears, but inner turmoil was just as good, much better in fact. Most people could mentally torture themselves and beat themselves up much better than he could.

“Come to think of it, old Spike was there that night wasn’t he, the night Willow decided to sully her good name by sticking her tongue down your throat,” he looked directly at Xander and was pleased to see the boy squirm. “Spike’s not the kind of vampire to let a tryst with a promiscuous woman go to waste.”

“Promiscuous!” Xander exclaimed insulted on Willow’s behalf. “Willow’s not like that and she would never…” he stopped abruptly; Angelus was giving him a mocking smile, his dark eyes almost daring Xander to finish the sentence. “I was there,” Xander said instead, feeling rather smug that he’d come up with an unanswerable comment.

“That,” Angelus drawled, “would hardly bother Spike. You being unconscious on the one side of the bed wouldn’t stop Spike flipping up that little skirt she was wearing, peeling those colourful tights down those long slim legs of hers and spreading her legs for a little taste. And if her recent begging is anything to go by I bet she was oh so willing to give him access to all areas.”

Xander pulled a face and took a step back desperate to put some distance between himself and Angelus. It didn’t help the image was in his head; him zonked out with a possible concussion and Willow going at it with the evil undead on the bed beside him.

“Let’s not forget the time he went crashing into her dorm room all ready to bite and drink. Such a sensitive girl our Willow, she’d feel for him with his little affliction wouldn’t she, it’s in her nature. An upset Spike, a sympathetic Willow, a bed; it’s like history repeating itself. If I know Spike he wouldn’t let either opportunity go to waste, and if we go by her over eagerness to have his cock inside her lately you have to ask the question; did it happen back then?”

Xander’s lip curled in horrified disgust and he turned away from Angelus, furious with the vampire, with himself and especially with Willow that he couldn’t defend his best friend. She had lied to him and kept Spike a secret and Xander couldn’t help wondering just how long she had been keeping Spike a secret.

“You’re very quiet over there,” Angelus commented watching Tara closely. His lips curled into a sadistic grin, “I can see it now, Spike’s fingers running through that long red hair, down her neck resting on her pulse just to feel it thrum through his veins, across those pert little breasts and then lower, skimming over her stomach and stroking…”

“Stop!” Xander held out his good arm in a halting gesture. “Just stop for the love of God.”

Tara was breathing heavily, harsh sharp breaths that didn’t seem to enter her lungs at all. A hand curled against her stomach that was diving and swooping threatening to empty its contents all over the floor. She didn’t need Angelus to paint a picture for her; she was doing a pretty good job of that by herself. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and bit down on her bottom lip; it hurt, the truth generally did hurt, but hearing it from Angelus was like a knife to the heart as well as in the back.

Was he right? Had something happened between Spike and Willow all those years ago? Was this a rekindling of a passion that had started in a damp, dark basement and never really gone away?

“I wonder,” Angelus mused with a thoughtful purse of his lips. “I wonder when he’s got her spread out in front of him, his head between her legs, his tongue inside her and he says “Am as I good as your girlfriend?” , what she says? No,” he corrected, “I don’t have to wonder, I know what she’ll say: Yes, Spike. More, Spike. Don’t stop, Spike.” That high mocking falsetto that both Tara and Xander knew would return to haunt them in their dreams at some point or other came again.

Xander couldn’t take any more, he scurried pass Tara and up the stairs, letting the door to the basement slam shut behind him.

It echoed around the startlingly still basement, the only other sound the rapid breathing of Tara and her heart bumping in her chest. Angelus watched her avidly wondering what she planned on doing next. The boy he knew would simply have to confront Willow about the allegations he had made and the girlfriend would have to do the same. He wondered which one would get in there first.

He took this silent time from Tara to finish his mug of blood. Putting the mug on the floor he used his toe to push it back towards her, the ceramic bottom scraping annoyingly on the concrete floor. “Any questions?” he asked as though he were a teacher standing in front of a class of students.

“No,” Tara said. “I’ve heard all that I need to thank you.” She picked up the mug and turned away from him walking sedately up the stairs and out of the basement. The door shut with a gentle click.

“Fuck,” he muttered darkly. Cool, calm and collected was not the response he had expected from her. He was rather put out not to see her lose control and break down into hysterical sobs. Tara it appeared had a quiet dignity about her that Angelus had to grudgingly admire.

 

XxXx

Tara found Xander in the hallway, he hadn’t gone far and was leaning against the wall a hand to his forehead and his chin resting on his chest. He glanced up at her when she came to stand beside him. She touched him lightly on the shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

Tara smiled ruefully. “I don’t think he really told me anything I didn’t already know deep down inside.”

Xander was astounded. “How can you say that? Surely you never thought that Wills, that our Willow could do what he’s suggesting ?”

Tara rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “They have been awfully close since Buffy died, and Angelus wasn’t suggesting anything, he was telling us. I can’t say that I thought it had gone that far between them but I knew something wasn’t right between us, I just didn’t realise it was Spike.”

Xander groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Please don’t say that.”

“No point in hiding from the truth, it never did anyone any good.”

“Sometimes it better to live in ignorance, this is one of those times,” he said firmly.

“Then you do that, Xander,” Tara said, “I’m going to talk to Willow.”

He watched her walk down the hallway and disappear into the living room. Tara wasn’t the only one who needed to speak to Willow about this, Xander knew that he wouldn’t get a decent night’s sleep between Anya and Angelus and Willow and Spike until he spoke to his best friend himself and tried to figure out just when she’d gone completely insane.

XxXxX

Tara stood just inside the doorway to the living room still clutching the blood stained mug. Willow was sat beside Faith on the sofa her feet tucked up under her and a large book in her hand. Wesley paced around the sofa in a circle talking on Angel’s cell phone, both Dawn and Giles were absent and Tara figured they were holed up in the study together.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked from Faith to Willow to the pacing Wesley. Memories of the last few days began to slide about and slot together in her mind; the only thing missing from this picture was Spike. The four of them had been together since Wesley had turned up and before that it was Willow, Faith and Spike. It was like they had formed their own little group inside of the group which also included her, Xander, Dawn and Anya. There were things these four knew about that she didn’t, Tara would bet her last dollar on it. There were things going on that she and Xander, Dawn and Giles were unaware of Willow, Faith, Wesley and Spike were far too secretive. Willow had even been out in the garden with Faith and Wesley when she had arrived.

Tara was suddenly extremely annoyed. They were supposed to be a team, they all put their lives on the line to fight evil and keep Sunnydale as safe as they possibly could and she just knew that Faith, Willow, Spike and now Wesley were taking control, taking charge and had their own little secrets that the rest of them weren’t privy too.

Did Faith and Wesley know? Tara’s cheeks flushed with humiliation. The girlfriend was always the last to know as the saying went. Did everyone know before she did?

Still, she wanted to think about matters before she confronted Willow with the truth, she wanted to have everything straight in her head first so that she knew just what she was going to say. Tara felt it was important not to fly off the handle, although that wasn’t her style anyway.

“Hi Tara,” Faith caught sight of her standing in there. “Everything ok with the devil’s spawn down there?”

“He’s fine, under the circumstances.”

Willow smiled at her. “We’re going to limit his blood supply. Spike says that it’ll keep him weak enough that he can’t escape and even if he does then he won’t be a threat to anyone.”

“It’s a good idea,” Tara acknowledged.

“All my ideas are good, Glinda.”

Spike appeared behind her in the doorway, everyone automatically looked at him accept Tara, she kept her eyes on Willow and learnt all that she needed to in that very first touch of Willow’s eyes to Spike’s face.

Her heart squeezed painfully and Tara pressed her hand over it as though she could push the pain away. She shifted position slightly so that she was able to see Spike as well as Willow.

“I’m off out to get that cage for you, Percy.”

“Wesley.” Wesley reminded him crossly.

Faith tossed her book on the coffee table. “I’ll go with you, do a quick sweep.”

“Alright, come on then.” Spike’s fingers dipped into his pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes; he may have been talking to Faith and Wesley but he never took his eyes off Willow and she in turn never looked away from him.

“See you later, Wes,” Faith said as she almost ran across the room to Spike and away from research.

“When you get back I’d like to talk to you, Spike,” Wesley said.

Spike nodded popping the cigarette between his lips. “What about?”

“It can wait,” Wesley said cryptically and Spike’s curiosity was stirred.

Faith nudged Spike closer to the door. “Be careful,” Willow said as they turned to leave.

She could have been talking to them both, she could have said it so innocently wanting her friends to stay safe, but Tara saw the hidden message behind it when Spike paused and gave her one last lingering look, a caress with his eyes before he followed Faith from the house.

Swallowing thickly Tara lifted her chin bravely. “Willow, may I speak with you privately please.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 

 

Wesley said goodbye to Fred and ended the call. He tapped the cell phone to his chin for a moment before excusing himself from the room. He could feel Willow’s eyes boring into his back but he didn’t turn round; whether she wanted to be alone with Tara or not, he couldn’t very well stay after Tara had specifically asked to speak privately with her girlfriend.

 

“I’ll be in the study with Rupert and Dawn.” He closed the door quietly behind him.

 

Willow forced a smile to her face and placed the book she had been reading face down on the coffee table to keep her place. “Everything alright? How was Xander last night?”

 

“He passed out drunk,” Tara admitted. She crossed the room and took a seat in an arm chair. She was still clutching the blood stained mug from Angelus; it gave her something to do with her hands. “We went to move Anya’s body this morning. Xander wants a funeral for her sooner rather than later. I don’t think he can handle any hanging around.”

 

“No,” Willow agreed. “It’ll be best to get it over with, as horrible as that sounds.”

 

“I think he would like to make the arrangements himself but I’m not sure how well he’ll actually handle it when the time comes. I think you might have to take over the proceedings, Willow, or at the very least walk him through it.”

 

“He’s my best friend,” Willow said softly. “It falls into my job description. I’ll look after him, don’t worry.”

 

“I’m sure you will,” Tara smiled, Willow was still Willow, she still loved Xander and would always look after him. It brought a strange sense of peace to her troubled mind.

 

“Is that it?” Willow asked, reaching for the book again. “You could have said that in front of Wesley, you know.”

 

“That’s not it,” Tara said, and Willow sat back again her hands in her lap. She was, Tara noted, watching her very warily. A prickle of anger and annoyance raced through her.

 

“Well?” Willow prompted when Tara remained silent and stared down at the mug in her hands. “What is it, Tara?”

 

Tara lifted her head and pinned Willow with sharp eyes. “It’s Spike.”

 

For a moment the whole room seemed to sway and Willow placed a hand on the arm of the sofa to steady herself. She knew a conversation with Tara was looming on the horizon but she had expected it to be on her own terms, that she would be the one to pick the moment to discuss Spike. Tara had thrown her through a loop, she simply hadn’t expected Tara to be the one to initiate things.

Willow felt extremely guilty and her insides squirmed with shame. She was hardly able to look Tara in the face. The last thing she had wanted was for Tara to find out, she had wanted to spare her that and tell Tara herself, tell her maybe half a truth so as to soften the blow and not hurt her more than was necessary. But for Tara to know, for her to know all by herself; Willow closed her eyes in distress, that meant that she and possibly Spike had given themselves away.

 

She hadn’t wanted that to happen, she hadn’t wanted it rubbed in Tara’s face the way it had been for her to find Oz and Veruca together.

 

“At least you haven’t asked what I’m referring to. You at least have afforded me that much respect.”

 

Oh it was awful! Willow wanted to shrink down and disappear into the cracks between the sofa cushions. Tara was being reasonable! She wasn’t screaming or shouting or crying; she was remaining calm and rational. Willow felt she would have preferred to have Tara rant and rave at her, it might make her feel better than this look of disappointment Tara was giving her instead.

 

“I’ve known for quite some time that there has been something drastically wrong between us. I’ve tried to put things right as our relationship crumbled down around me. I tried to be there for you, I made excuses for you and glossed over a lot of what you have or in some cases, haven’t done. After all these weeks of confusion and misery and striving to do the right thing and failing; I find out that there wasn’t much I could have done to make you happy and make things right between us; I’m not Spike, am I?”  

 

She had imagined having this conversation with Tara when she told her things weren’t working out between them, but in all the scenarios she had come up with this hadn’t been one of them. Tara wasn’t crying or broken, which had been the worst case scenario and she wasn’t screaming and hadn’t slapped her, which didn’t rate much better on the scenario scale. Tara was simply calmly laying out the rotten things she, Willow, had done to her. There was no malice, no accusation only a bitter trace of disappointment.

 

The two things Willow hated above all else was to hurt and disappoint people.

 

“I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you, but you shut me out from the moment Buffy died. You were there for Dawn and I understood that, I took a step back so that Dawn could have you to herself and feel as though she still somehow had a sister even if Buffy was gone. I know and I understand and appreciate your long friendship with Xander and I was willing to take a back seat even for him in those first few days after Buffy and Mr Giles left. I know things had to be done, I know that Xander and Dawn relied on you to get them through it and I was proud of you,” Tara told her with a little smile. “I was so in awe of how you handled everything. I thought you were so strong to get back out and patrol, to keep Buffy’s legacy going. I wanted to help you, to be strong for you too, but you didn’t seem to need me,” she said with a little sigh of regret. “I thought it was your way of coping, I thought that if I tried too hard to offer comfort and support that it might be the very thing that tipped you over the edge and would undo all the good you had managed to accomplish in setting up patrol and sending Dawn to school and supporting Xander. But I was wrong, wasn’t I, Willow?” Tara laughed shortly. “I was so naïve to think that you got your strength from yourself alone, you weren’t alone, were you? You had Spike.”

 

Willow swallowed and picked at her trousers. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide.

 

Tara sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I can’t pretend that I didn’t see it because I did. Every time you had a problem you went to Spike. Whenever you wanted advice you asked Spike. If you were looking for guidance you looked to Spike.” She rubbed a hand over her face, Tara suddenly felt exhausted and she hadn’t even said half of what she wanted to.

 

“Oh I admit I didn’t think much of it. In fact,” she laughed again, a short, sharp sound that gave Willow the shivers. “I thought it was very sensible of you to look to someone so much older and more experienced in the world than the rest of us. I’ve never had any problem with Spike and I’ve found his ideas and suggestions to be helpful and sensible, and I thought that with the two of you getting along, becoming friends that Sunnydale would be alright. I thought we’d all be alright and come through Buffy’s death relatively unscathed. You know, I even said a prayer to the Goddesses for Spike to remain here with us,” Tara sounded amazed at her own idiocy.

 

Willow glanced up in surprise. She hadn’t expected that revelation. She honestly hadn’t considered the fact that Tara would give Spike a thought one way or the other.

 

“I didn’t want him to leave, I thought we were all better off if Spike would just stay where he was and help us. I even felt bad about it,” her voice turned suddenly sharper. “I thought I was being selfish wanting and hoping that he would stay, after all this isn’t Spike’s life, he only does this because he’s stuck in limbo with the chip. But I felt safer with him around. I thought Dawn and the town would be safer with him around. I had no reason to worry though, did I? Spike was hardly going to skip town and leave you behind, was he?”

 

Willow shook her head. “It wasn’t like that,” she whispered, almost afraid to speak in case she said the wrong thing and caused even more upset than she had already.

 

“You mean, not at first,” Tara corrected, her tone firm.

 

She nodded again. “Not at first,” Willow agreed quietly.

 

“We used to be friends…” Tara began.

 

“We are,” Willow interrupted. “We are friends.”

 

“No, Willow,” Tara said softly. “Friends talk to each other. Friends don’t lie to each other or sneak around in the shadows keeping secrets. We used to talk,” she held out her hands in a gesture of bewilderment. “But all of a sudden we didn’t talk any more, you didn’t confide in me, you kept secrets from me. I know about your job and the difficulty with the finances, I know how you were struggling to make ends meet and were worried over where the money was going to come from to live off. But you shut me out of all of that. Instead you talked to Spike, you confided in Spike, you told your secrets to Spike. I gave you every opportunity, I even tried to create the perfect opening for you to discuss things with me, but you chose not to. It hurt, Willow, to think that you couldn’t even talk to me any more. It seemed all I was capable of doing was standing on the sidelines and watch you grow closer to Spike.”

 

Willow desperately wanted to deny Tara’s words. She wished she was able to say that wasn’t how it had been; but she couldn’t. Tara wasn’t lying to her, she wasn’t twisting the truth to fit in with her own version of events; Tara just spoke the plain simple truth and it made Willow writhe.

 

Tara laughed again and shook her head with a snort of disbelief. “And do you believe it, I still didn’t see it. I still didn’t see what was coming down the track faster than a runaway train. I still didn’t see what was between you,” she looked incredulously at Willow. “I mean, come on, how stupid, how naïve, how gullible can one person be?”

 

“No!” Willow said swiftly. “No, Tara you weren’t, you aren’t any of those things. Nothing was going ….” She stopped abruptly a frown creasing her forehead. It wasn’t strictly true to say that nothing was going on between her and Spike at that point because Willow had a feeling that it was, at least on her side; she just hadn’t realised it yet.

 

“Ah,” Tara nodded slowly. “So your physical relationship hadn’t started then?”

 

Willow’s face turned scarlet with humiliation. “No,” she mumbled.

 

“But?” Tara prompted.

 

“I had…. Feelings… I think,” Willow replied awkwardly.

 

“When did it start?”

 

Willow was surprised with the sudden demand and one look at Tara’s set face told Willow that Tara would accept nothing from her but the absolute truth. “L.A. I suppose.”

 

“You suppose?” Tara raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “There’s no suppose about it, Willow. You were either physical with Spike in L.A. or you weren’t.”

 

“We didn’t sleep together in L.A.” Willow clarified. She didn’t want to tell Tara any of this, but the way Tara was looking at her, with eyes Willow didn’t recognise any more, sort of compelled her to answer truthfully and say things that would only hurt Tara.

 

She wondered what Tara felt when she looked at her. Did Tara see a woman she didn’t recognise? Listening to Tara talking Willow barely recognised herself.

 

“Oh how nice,” Tara said snidely. “You kept that for Sunnydale did you? Waited until you could do that right under my nose? Give you a little secret thrill did it, or did you just dismiss me altogether and think, silly little Tara will never know, she’ll never suspect what we’re doing it’s quite safe to move the affair forward.”

 

“No!” Willow denied hotly. “That’s not how it was at all!”

 

“Oh no?” Tara pursed her lips thoughtfully.

 

“No,” Willow said firmly.

 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that seeming as I’m a woman and Spike’s a man, that when you were in his arms, when he was kissing you, when you were in bed together you didn’t think about me. Especially since I’m given to understand what a wonderful lover Spike is. But did you think about me at all, Willow or where you too busy sneaking around?”

 

“I thought about you,” Willow said.

 

“When?”

 

“Afterwards,” she said with a sigh. “I wanted to tell you but the witch hunter,” she spread out her hands uselessly. “I was afraid of how you’d react, that you might leave the house and put yourself in danger with the witch hunter about. I didn’t want that, Tara. I didn’t want anything to happen to you, especially because of me. It might have been selfish or misguided but I was trying to keep you safe.” Her forehead creased into a deep frown a look of confusion crossing her face. “What do you mean, your given to understand Spike’s a wonderful lover?”

 

Tara’s eyes grew round with mocking innocence. “Isn’t he?”

 

Willow kept quiet, she knew it wasn’t a serious question, that Tara didn’t really want an answer which was good; any answer she gave right now would be wrong. “I just meant where… how…never mind.”

 

“I know what you meant.” Tara hadn’t meant to say that about Spike, she didn’t particularly want Willow to know she’d had to hear the whole sordid thing from Angelus. It made her look even more ridiculous didn’t it, that an evil, soulless vampire had to tell her the truth she couldn’t see for herself.

 

Although she wanted to know why Tara had said that of all things, where she had gotten her information from, Willow didn’t push the issue. In the grand scheme of things it was very unimportant.

 

“Look, Tara, I….”

 

The living room door suddenly swung open with such force that it bounced back off the wall and nearly hit Xander in the face. He stood there in the doorway his face dark and unreadable. “Willow, are you out of your fucking mind?!”

 

Her stomach dropped to her toes and Willow’s eyes grew round with horror. He knew, Xander knew too.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 

Willow’s heart jumped up to her throat, beating there madly like a trapped bird in a cage. She had only been concerned about telling Tara, worrying as to just how she would put things and explain about Spike. Tara was her girlfriend, she was the one who needed the explanation; she had totally forgotten about Xander!

 

Of course Xander wasn’t going to take this well. He hated vampires. He hated Angel. He hated Spike.

 

Clawing at the scarf still around her neck Willow stared helplessly at her best friend, his face dark with rage and the light of betrayal shining in his eyes. How was she meant to explain about Spike to Xander?

 

“You know.” It was a pitifully weak and pathetic response, but Willow had no other to give. Her mind raced frantically to come up with a reason, an explanation, an excuse that would appease Xander; but nothing came to mind.

 

“Oh yeah, I know,” he replied glaring heatedly at her. “What is the matter with you, Wills? What are you doing? What were you thinking?”

 

His voice was strained and incredulous gradually creeping higher and higher as his eyes grew rounder and rounder. It was too much for him to take in; Willow could see it in his face.

 

Xander figured he was in the middle of a nightmare, surely? He would wake up any minute, he must have fallen asleep at the Magic Box or something and when he woke up, any minute now, any minute, both Buffy and Anya would just be in the next room. Faith would still be in prison. Angel would still be all soul having and in L.A with Wesley and Willow, his Willow would not, absolutely not be bedding down with someone, with _something_ like Spike.

 

“Xander…” Willow began softly, but he didn’t let her get any further, he was striding into the room now his eyes pinned on her, heedless it seemed to anyone or anything else.

 

“How can you…. No, you’re not, are you? It’s all just some twisted joke or sick game Angelus is playing. You don’t really smell like _him_ do you? You don’t really let _him_ do those things to you, not the things Angelus said. You don’t, do you?”

 

Desperation, Willow realised, that was the look he was giving her, one full of pleading and desperation. He wanted her to deny it, to laugh and dismiss it all as ridiculous and chide him for being stupid enough to listen to Angelus in the first place.

 

It was then the thought struck her. “Angelus?”

 

Tara scowled at Xander’s back. She hadn’t wanted to reveal her source, preferring to allow Willow to think that she had worked it out alone. Tara thought it might, it just might help her save face if she could have that one little victory; to discover things on her own.

 

“He told us,” Xander said. “What I mean is, he said… he said…. He said stuff about you, about Spike. It’s all lies though, right?”

 

“If you believe that, Xander you’ll believe anything,” Tara said quietly.

 

“Exactly,” Xander turned and pointed at her and a wave of nausea swept over Willow at the hopeful note in his voice. “If I believe Angelus I will believe anything.”

 

“No,” Tara said with a shake of her head. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

Xander turned back to Willow and she felt that nausea again; he looked crushed.

 

XxX

 

The sound of the door crashing into the wall echoed down the corridor and made Giles jump so much his arm swept out and knocked over his cup of cooling tea. “What in the world was that?”

 

Dawn looked up with interest. “Xander’s swearing,” she said when she heard him shout.

 

“Oh no,” Wesley muttered. He jumped up from the sofa abandoning the book he was reading and hurried to the door. Somehow he just knew that the Willow and Spike relationship had suddenly come out into the open.

 

Curiously Giles watched Wesley for a moment and then decided to forget research and got up to follow him. Something was going on, something big and he wasn’t a part of it, Giles realised. Wesley knew but he didn’t.

 

Again he felt replaced and he couldn’t help wondering if anyone would notice if he wasn’t there. Would Willow and Xander be all that bothered if he hadn’t come back?

 

Not one to be left out of the loop if she could help it, Dawn was on her feet and scurrying after Giles, rather pleased to find that neither of the men told her to stay where she was and keep out of it. She had no idea what could have made Xander start swearing but she was very interested in finding out, especially now that Willow was yelling too.

 

She paused in the doorway for a moment, Willow and Xander were yelling at each other. That was so not normal!

 

XxX

 

“He’s a demon! He’s a God damn demon, Willow!”

 

Willow was on her feet now face to face with her best friend her slender body quivering with fury. It wasn’t so much what she just knew Xander would say, he wouldn’t say anything new it was always the same when it came to Spike, it was the look in his eyes, the way he was looking at her that bothered Willow. Xander looked at her as though he didn’t know her, as though she were a complete stranger to him and he wasn’t behaving like her friend. He wasn’t respecting her decisions and her choices. He wasn’t willing to allow her to make up her own mind. He wasn’t willing for her to feel what she did.

 

“So was Oz,” Willow pointed out “but you didn’t seem to mind too much about that.”

 

“Oz! You’re comparing fanglessto Oz? Oz was a werewolf, he was only dangerous around a full moon and he locked himself away so that he wouldn’t be a danger to anyone,” Xander said, his face alone telling her that he couldn’t believe she would make such a comparison. “Oz was human and he did the right thing, he was the good guy and didn’t want to hurt anyone. Vampires loves hurting people! He’d be out there now enjoying a good bit of torture if it wasn’t for the chip.”

 

“Spike!” Willow yelled crossly. “His name is Spike not fangless or any other spiteful name you come up with to make him feel bad and rub the fact that he has a chip in his face. Spike’s different. He’s not like any other vampire, he’s not…”

 

“Oh please!” Xander threw up his one good arm in a gesture of acute disbelief. “He’s a vampire; a blood sucking vampire. He kills people, he torture’s people.”

 

“So did Anya,” Willow said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him defiantly. “That didn’t bother you. She was a demon too.”

 

“Ex-demon,” Xander corrected. “And don’t you dare compare her to that _thing_!”

 

“Why not?” Willow challenged. “She hurt people, she destroyed lives and she only stopped because her power was taken away from her. She didn’t give up being a demon, did she? If I remember correctly, and if I don’t I want you to correct me, Xander, she tried to get her powers back. What do you think she would have done with them if she had managed to do that; bake cookies? She was a Vengeance Demon, Xander, the name speaks for itself.”

 

“Ex- Vengeance Demon,” he said again. “Besides, Anya was making up for her past by helping us, she was one of the good guys, she helped save the world!”

 

“So did Spike!” Willow snapped back.

 

“Not because he wanted to,” Xander argued, a flush of red creeping into his cheeks. “Because he doesn’t have much of a choice.”

 

“There’s always a choice, Xander. Spike doesn’t have to be in Sunnydale, he chooses to stay.”

 

“Yeah, there’s a point,” Xander’s eyebrows drew together and he regarded her suspiciously. “Why is he in Sunnydale? Angelus was right about you, wasn’t he; about you and _him_.”

 

Willow titled her head quizzically. She probably shouldn’t ask, she probably didn’t really want to know, but she couldn’t stop herself. “I don’t know, Xander. What did he say?”

 

“That you had been carrying on with that _thing_ for years. That you let him…. Let him… I can’t even say it!” Xander shuddered violently. “You let him… do stuff… back in the basement when he kidnapped us.”

 

“That isn’t true, Xander,” Tara at least knew that much. “Angelus didn’t say that anyway, he just alluded that it could have happened.”

 

“How do you know?” he demanded. “You weren’t there.”

 

“Willow told me when it started between them and it wasn’t then,” Tara said. She could scarcely believe that she was defending Willow but she did believe in being fair and Xander’s accusation was untrue.

 

Xander snorted. “And you believe her?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Because she’s been lying to us!” his voice cracked and the anger was back in full force. “She’s been lying and sneaking about with…”

 

“You call Spike a “thing” again and I swear to the Goddess on High, Xander Harris you will live to regret it,” Willow warned.

 

“Defending him!” Xander waved his arm at her. “Always defending him. I should have known something was going on.” He huffed then and shook his head his hand coming to rest on his forehead. “But how could I? How could I know about that? I’d never guess, not in a million years would I guess that you could do that, Wills. My Willow wouldn’t do it. My Willow just wouldn’t.”

 

Tara let out a long annoyed breath and got to her feet. She noticed that she was still holding the mug but she didn’t put it down. Somehow it had become a part of her hand, almost like a lifeline to squeeze and hold on to. “Xander, will you please stop making this about you? It’s not you know, I’m the injured party here, not you.”

 

“She’s my best friend and she’s been lying to me,” Xander snapped. “She’s my best friend and….”

 

“And she will always be your best friend,” Tara interrupted softly. “Nothing will change that, Xander. Nothing.”

 

Willow winced, didn’t she just feel awful and ten times worse than she had only three minutes ago! After everything she had done to her Tara still defended her. It was terrible, having the woman she had wronged stand between her and the condemning judgement coming from Xander.

 

Xander was astounded and it showed. “How can you stand there and say that, Tara?” He turned again to look at Willow. “I don’t know you any more. You let him….” He paused and swallowed, gritting his teeth to help him continue. “You let him _touch_ you, Willow! He’s an evil, soulless creature and you let him touch you; begged him to if Angelus is to be believed. He’s a vampire, he’s what we fight against every day of our lives and you went to bed with him; an evil, vile, disgusting, ow!”

 

Willow’s temper flared; although now that she knew about creating the bond between herself and Spike she could distantly realise that it wasn’t completely her temper. She could feel Spike in her emotions. Her hand shot out and her small fist collided with Xander’s nose as hard as possible.

 

Xander’s head jerked back a moment, a sharp pain shooting up his nose and under his eyes, and then he felt the first trickle of warm blood on his upper lip. He whimpered, his good hand cupping his nose as he bent slightly at the waist. She’d hit him! Willow had actually hit him! He couldn’t believe it.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

She was screaming at him. Xander stared at her in fascination; she truly was like a stranger. Her green eyes were dark with fury, an angry red colouring her face and splotched across her neck, Xander took an automatic step back, she looked ready to strike him again at a moments notice.

 

“Don’t you ever say those things about Spike again, do you hear me! Who I choose to sleep with is my business. Who I choose to love is my business and you don’t get a say in it, Xander. You can be down right mean to Spike sometimes you know that, and you have a soul, what does that say about you?” Willow glared at him her nostrils flaring. “You think that because your human your so superior to Spike, do you? Well you aren’t, you never will be.”

 

It was getting out of hand Wesley could see it. Willow was loosing it, she wasn’t in control of her emotions any more and Spike’s more forceful and dominant personality was taking her over. She would say things she would regret, things she couldn’t take back and he rushed across the room to her. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he had to try something.

 

“Spike is stronger than you, he’s faster than you, he’s smarter than you; all you’ll ever be is the same loser you were in high school, the same idiot everyone laughed at and didn’t want to be friends with. You’ll never…”

 

“Willow!” Wesley elbowed Xander aside and stood directly in front of her. He took her face in his hands and stared hard into her eyes. “Willow, stop now. Come back.”

 

There was a flicker in her eyes and Wesley was heartened. “Leave,” he commanded glancing at the others who all stood by with horrified looks on their faces. They knew as well as he did that Willow would never say something like that to Xander.

 

Dawn was the first to go, tears running down her cheeks she spun on her heel and raced away to lock herself in the bathroom her heart hurting fit to break.

Tara took hold of Xander and murmured something about fixing his nose. She tugged him after her aware that there was something going on that only Wesley knew about; that feeling of annoyance came again and she was determined to get answers just as soon as she had seen to Xander.

 

Xander allowed himself to be led, but he couldn’t stop looking over his shoulder at Willow. Something was drastically wrong with her and he was suddenly terrified he was going to lose his best friend for good.

 

Giles had no option but to leave, he stood back to allow Tara and Xander to pass through the door and Tara shut it behind her. Again he felt pushed out and completely useless to help the people he loved and cared about.

 

“Willow, Willow, take a deep breath and let the anger go,” Wesley instructed. “Quiet your mind, Willow.”

 

Her eyes closed and she let out a long breath. When she opened them again Wesley was satisfied that Spike’s personality and emotions and relinquished their hold on her.

 

“I did it again, didn’t I?” she whispered.

 

“Yes,” Wesley said quietly. “We’ll find a way to control it, Willow. Try not to worry.”

 

She bit her lip tears welling in her eyes. “I want Spike.”

 

“He won’t be long,” Wesley assured her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. There was nothing he could say right now that she would want to hear Wesley could tell just by looking at her. The only form of comfort she would have was Spike and that worried him deeply.

 

XxX

 

Down in the bowels of the house riotous laughter bounced around the basement; Angelus simply couldn’t wait for little William to return.

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 

The sensation of his fist colliding with the woman’s j sensation of his fist colliding with the woman'aw was immensely satisfying; but then again violence had always been satisfying. Not as satisfying as his little witch, Spike thought with a smirk, but it got the job done.

The woman, the vampire, staggered backwards. She shook her head slightly and glared at him through amber eyes. If she had any sense Spike thought, she would have turned tail and run, but she didn’t, she came at him again arm swinging.

Spike duked and used the full force of his shoulder to push into the softness of her stomach and topple her off her feet. She fell backwards and tumbled over a cracked and broken headstone, her legs waving in the air for a moment before she hit the ground. Spike snorted and jumped up onto the headstone landing with the grace and ease of a cat. His foot came out with perfect timing connecting with her face as she scrambled to her feet and sending her sprawling onto her back. Spike too out the stake from the waistband of his jeans and leaping from the headstone, landing with his feet astride the woman’s hips, he dropped to his knee and pierced her heart.

Vampire dusted, Spike turned to see what Faith was up to. She was busy battling with the other two vampires, a man and a woman. She threw a right hook and knocked the woman back a few paces, turning to the man with a cross punch she sent him down. She turned again in time to meet the woman coming at her again with a sharp upper cut to the rib cage. Her right foot shot out in a backward kick to the man’s stomach and he bent over with a grunt and a groan.

Smiling, Spike leant against the headstone and lit up a cigarette to watch the show. She didn’t need his help, he’d already seen her take on two vampires at once, and Faith was more than capable of holding her own. It took him a minute or two to notice, but Spike did finally notice; she was dragging it out. The fight could have been over and done with three times according to his count but Faith didn’t end it. She was angry, her jaw clenched and her face dark, all the power she possessed behind her punches; whatever was wrong with her, she was taking it out on these two unfortunate vampires.

Right hook, upper cut, roundhouse and the man fell back into the side of a crypt. Faith drove the stake home and he exploded into dust. She turned back to the woman who, with a howl of fury, hurled herself at Faith so fiercely that they both tumbled to the ground and rolled into a patch of bushes. There was a scuffle and then the air was filled with dust and Faith emerged dirty and dishevelled.

Pushing her hair back from her face, oblivious to the leaves and twigs caught in it, Faith looked for Spike. She said nothing when she saw him leaning casually against the headstone enjoying a smoke, instead she twirled the stake in her hand and tucked it back into her belt and gestured towards the gates.

Spike willingly fell into step beside her as she ate up the path with long purposeful strides. They had been to collect the cage, using Angel’s car of course, Spike didn’t see why he should have to waste his petrol fetching a cage for the wanker, and besides, it was more convenient putting a cage in the back of a convertible than looking to tie it to the roof of his Desoto. He hoped old Percy had the sense to dig out some tools to assemble the thing once they got it in the basement. Just how the watcher planned on getting Angelus into the cage was a mystery to Spike, but he couldn’t deny he would enjoy seeing the gits face when he was all locked up like a monkey at the zoo.

He glanced at Faith out of the corner of his eye. “So, was all that about Angel?”

Faith stopped immediately and glared at him. “What?”

“The fight.All that wailing on vamps; you releasing your anger over Angel?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Spike,” Faith snapped crossly.

“Sure you do. I’m talking about you shagging the poof. I know all about it. Heard you,”he added helpfully when she merely stared stupidly at him. “Saw you coming back from the bathroom too. Oh I didn’t see anything,” he said with a grin when her face flushed with mortification. “Poof had you all nice and covered up. “

“You covered for me,” she said slowly. “You told Willow it didn’t matter how it happened when you knew all the time.”

Spike shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter how it happened, does it? Tosser’s back, that’s the point. Now don’t get me wrong, I don’t give a damn if it’s Angel or Angelus; hate the one just as much as the other. He’s always gonna be a wanker either way. But, Angelus is a threat to Willow and only Angel can keep her safe from the witch hunter. I need the soul right now not the demon.”

“You still kept it a secret.”

“Figured you had enough to deal with without taking the blame too. Harris is always quick to place blame.”

Faith rolled her shoulders and swung her arms to stretch out her tense muscles. “Doesn’t matter, it wasn’t me anyway.”

Spike’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Come again?”

“Wasn’t me,” she ground out crossly. “The witch hunter took his soul to eliminate the threat of a champion, Angelus told me and Wes and Wes had already figured that out anyway.”

“Wasn’t sure he was right,” Spike said. “Knowing about the shagging and all.”

Faith made a face and sighed. “Well he was right.”

“Ah,” Spike smiled slightly and flicked the end of the cigarette to the ground, stomping on it with the heel of his boot. “That explains the mood then.”

Faith’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You,” Spike said conversationally as he strode forward and pushed open the heavy gate at the entrance to the cemetery. “You’re all pissed because you didn’t shag the soul out of him the way the slayer did. Doesn’t mean she’s any better than you, you know.”

Just why he was trying to make Faith feel better Spike didn’t know and didn’t feel like examining his motives too closely either. She was his friend he supposed and aside from Willow and Dawn the only one he had, she understood him in a way even Willow couldn’t, Faith had also been thrust into life in Sunnydale, on the outside of everything looking in; although Spike figured Buffy’s little friends had probably been a sight more friendly towards her than him.

“She’s always been better than me,” Faith snapped. “Buffy was the good girl, the first slayer, the proper slayer, the one with the friends who never really wanted me here. She didn’t do the things I did, it would never have entered B’s head to do the things I did; she was the good one, the decent one, the golden girl. He loved her,” she told Spike fighting to keep her voice from cracking. “He loved her so much, a demon in love with a human, a vampire in love with a slayer, that being with her brought him totally happiness…”

“Piffle,” Spike said cutting her off. “I know him, Angel or Angelus I know him, better than you or the slayer. I know the demon and I know the soul and I’m telling you it wasn’t the slayer, love, he didn’t love her more than anything in the world, she wasn’t his be all and end all the way he was for her. It wasn’t some epic, heart breaking romance no matter what the slayer might have said.”

She was baffled and she looked it. Faith wanted to believe him, she so desperately wanted to believe every word passing Spike’s lips but she just couldn’t. Everyone knew the story of the tragic love affair that was Angel and Buffy, what could Spike possibly say to change what had already gone before her?

“I… I don’t…” Faith trailed off, she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear what Spike had to say it wouldn’t really change anything in the long run. Buffy would still be the girl Angel loved and she would still be the girl who had tried to kill him.

“You know what he is, don’t you?” Spike pressed opening the car door.

Faith nodded a look of confusion crossing her face as she rounded the car to the passenger side. “Angel? He’s a vampire.”

Spike chuckled and pulled off from the curb as soon as she had shut the door. He didn’t like leaving his girl all alone for too long, especially now that the soul had departed from Angel. “That’s right.”

Faith waited but Spike didn’t say anything else, he didn’t elaborate and she gave a sigh of annoyance. “What does that mean? Spike, make sense.”

“Simple really,” he said. “You ask the slayer the same question and she’d tell you he had a soul…”

“But he does.”

“Don’t interrupt.” Spike rounded the corner. “He doesn’t have a soul that’s why he can lose it. Liam died at the hands of Darla…”

“Who the hell is Liam?” Faith demanded, her exasperation beginning to creep higher.

“I told you not to interrupt, now shut up and listen,” Spike glared at her, waiting for an argument. When he was satisfied she was going to keep silent he began again. “Liam was Angel when he was human. Darla turned him. Are you following?”

“I don’t appreciate the patronising tone, but yes,” Faith said with a small smile. “I’m following.”

“Good, now we can get somewhere,” Spike muttered crossly. “So, Liam died and became a vampire; he became Angelus a demon without a soul, without humanity, that’s what a demon is, a creature of darkness and evil intent.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that he wasn’t completely like that but she changed her mind at the last minute. It was probably best not to alienate her only ally; Faith had a feeling Spike would not appreciate that observation.

“Long story short, Angelus killed a gypsy girl and got himself cursed with a soul. Cursed, Faith. He didn’t go and get himself a soul, he didn’t ask for the soul to be returned to him. He was cursed with it.” Spike shuddered at the very thought of a soul, to unlive with that millstone around his neck never giving him a moments peace. It was truly terrifying. “So what that means is that the soul might be his, but it doesn’t belong to him anymore, do you see?”

“Yeah, I see. I guess it makes some sort of twisted sense,” Faith agreed.

“Angel is not a vampire with a soul, he’s a vampire cursed with a soul. The soul was meant to cause him untold pain and misery, it was not meant to make him good; and believe me, it didn’t make him good until he came here. For years he was a pathetic excuse for a man or a demon.”

“I suppose,” Faith said thoughtfully. “That he was neither one or the other.”

“Exactly,” Spike said approvingly. “You see that, I see that, most people see that. The soul doesn’t make him a man, it doesn’t make the demon in him disappear; but the slayer, she only ever saw the soul. “He has a soul”, it was her motto,” Spike said with a snort of disgust. “Now Angel, he’s a total toss pot, and after having spent years, decades, on his own suddenly the slayer and her friends turn up and he starts helping them, fighting the forces of evil and living among humans again, humans who are good and decent and willing to give him a chance and ignore the fact that he’s not completely one of them. Even the bloody watcher, you’d think he’d know better,” Spike muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, the point is, the slayer didn’t really acknowledge the demon because of the soul, and Angel, wanker that he is, bought into it. Tried to pretend that he wasn’t a demon, that the soul made him more of a man; it had to, right? If the slayer was willing to shag him he couldn’t be all bad, couldn’t be a demon, he had to be more of a man than anything else. It’s what the soul wanted,” he explained, “to be a man. That’s what caused the pure happiness, not shooting his wad, believing that being with a human, a vampire slayer, made him a man and not a demon. “

“Well…. I….I…how do you know that?” Faith wasn’t sure what to think. Everything Spike said made sense to her, but she was still afraid to believe it.

“Got it from the horse’s mouth.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “Angelus told you?”

“Told me enough,” Spike said. “Doesn’t take a genius to work it all out when he gives you the bare bones of it.”

“So, it wasn’t being with B exactly that made the soul disappear the first time?”

Spike snorted. “Shagging always give you perfect happiness does it?”

Her lips quirked.“Point taken.”

“She wasn’t better than you, pet; self-righteous as hell, but not better than you.”

“Buffy gave me a chance,” Faith said quietly.

“And that gives her the right to play at judge and jury, does it?” he asked crossly. “Always on her high horse she was, always looking down her bloody nose at me because I’m a vampire; willing to forget what she unleashed into Sunnydale because that was true love,” he made a face. “True love my arse. If he loved her, truly loved her with all his heart and soul Angel would never have left her in the first place. Never got over him, always loved him she did, hypocritical bitch.”

“Oh come on, Spike,” Faith said encouragingly. “Try to form at least a little bit of an opinion about Buffy.”

Spike chuckled again. “Always did rub me up the wrong way and not just ‘cos she was the slayer. Bloody goody-to-shoes, and for all her do gooder ways she was a hypocrite beneath it all. Do you know what she’d say if she were here right now?”

“About what?” Faith couldn’t help the amused smile that curled her lips, once Spike got on his soap box about Buffy there was no stopping him.

“About me and Willow,” he complained irritably. “Tell her I was no good she would. Tell Red how evil I am, how I’m the worst thing to happen to her, how Red could do so much better than me. Tell her I’m a vampire, a demon, not to be trusted. Forget that Angel’s a vampire, he’s always a special case so far as the slayer’s concerned and I’m nothing like him. Be sure to tell Willow that she would. Tell her that I’m beneath hershe would, convince her to throw me away and have nothing to do with me.”

It wasn’t that often that Faith actually felt sympathy and empathy towards someone else and she supposed it was a step in the right direction that she felt it for Spike even if he was a demon. She had no doubt that he was right, Buffy would probably do all those things in an effort to protect her friend. Whether it was right or not Faith didn’t feel she was able to judge; but she couldn’t exactly blame Buffy for loving Willow and wanting the best for her, that was friendship, or so she understood.

“She might have said it, I don’t think it would have done much good though,” Faith mused as she thought about the spell Willow had created through her feelings for the vampire grouching next to her.

Spike looked surprised. “What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch.”

They relapsed into silence for a while and before Faith knew what was what Spike was pulling up in the driveway of Angel’s house. She felt better than she had this morning, Spike was a good tonic but it probably wouldn’t do to tell him that. He still laboured under the illusion that he was the Big Bad even with the chip. Faith didn’t for a second doubt that as soon as the chip was gone Spike would once again be the Big Bad he had always been, but for now he was sort of on sabbatical, although it was probably best to just cater to his illusion rather than have him face reality. Spike, for all his Big Bad ways, had a tendency to sulk.

“So,” Spike said as they heaved the cage out of the back, the bars clanging together noisily. “You know what old Percy wants to talk to me about?”

Faith’s head tilted slightly to the side and she examined him closely for a moment. “You feel alright, Spike?”

He looked surprised at the question. “Yeah, why?”

“You don’t feel any different?” she pressed.

“No, should I?” he looked confused.

“I don’t know,” she admitted thoughtfully.

“Faith, what are you going on about?”

“Nothing,” she lifted part of the cage and began to totter up the driveway. “Best take this straight down to the basement, huh?”

Spike scowled and hauled the rest of the cage out of the back seat. It had been rather dangerous driving with that thing sticking up in the air but he had secured it properly and safely enough. “Don’t give me that crap. You know something and the watcher knows something, now what is it?”

“Wes will explain things much better than me,” Faith assured him.

“Explain what?” Spike demanded irritably.

She glanced at him as she paused to open the back door. “You’ll find out.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Opening the back door Faith shimmied through it lugging the half a cage with her. It wasn’t particularly heavy for her but it was big and cumbersome making it difficult to carry. Once she got into the hall she leant it against the wall her lips pursing in though as she considered how to get it into the basement without falling down the stairs.

“I’ll find out what?” Spike said coming into the hallway behind her and shutting the door. “Come on, Faith, out with it.”

“I’m thirsty,” Faith said ignoring his question and wishing she had never opened her mouth to begin with. Wesley was much better at explaining things than she was and he had said he wanted to talk to Spike, she really shouldn’t have said anything. “Drink?” she walked off acutely aware of Spike glaring at her.

“No.”

Faith smiled, he was sulking. She had never thought she’d ever see a vampire of Spike’s calibre sulking.

A small frown creased Spike’s forehead as he watched her walk away, the square heels of her boots clacked against the marble floor now and then alerting Spike to the silence of the house. Even when everyone was researching diligently it was never this silent; it was almost oppressive, it made him twitchy.

Just as Faith neared the door to the living room it opened and Wesley’s head poked out into the hallway. He looked relieved to see her, he had thought he’d heard a car pull up and clanging metal but hadn’t been too sure.

The way he glanced around the hallway told Faith something was up and she was surprised when Wesley placed a finger to his lips gestured over her shoulder towards Spike and then into the room behind him. Faith just nodded curiously and went to fetch Spike. Her slayer senses weren’t tingling but she did feel that something was wrong.

Wesley breathed a sigh of relief, he had been on pins waiting for Faith and Spike to return, listening out for the car and peering out of the window every five minutes like a nervous mother hen so desperate was he to get hold of them before Rupert did; Wesley wasn’t altogether sure how Spike would come off in that confrontation.

Spike’s suspicions were raised when Faith gestured to him that he was to follow her and quietly. He had seen old Percy appearing but he knew the ex-watcher hadn’t said a word to Faith; the house was so quiet that Spike knew he would have heard it. He found himself praying to whatever looked after chipped vampires that Angelus was still undead and hadn’t found himself on the business end of a stake. No Angelus meant no Angel, which meant no champion and Willow in even graver danger than she was in now; Spike did not like that scenario one little bit.

He went with Faith back to the living room and closed the door behind him. Immediately he could scent tears in the air and when he turned to fully face the room he saw why; Willow’s face was blotchy, her eyes red. She jumped up from the sofa and hurried towards him, three giant steps had Spike meeting her half way and folding her up in his arm, holding her tightly, cradling her gently.

Willow’s eyes closed and the tension left her body, a strong sense of calm washed over her and she felt as contented as a cat. Everything would be alright now that Spike was back, Spike would fix everything, Spike could do anything he wanted to do.

Wesley sighed and rubbed at his forehead as he watched Willow closely. Her eyes were closed, her cheek resting against Spike’s chest and a smile curled her lips. She looked very different from the distraught girl he had been sharing company with for the last hour or so; miserable, agitated, longing for Spike. Wesley had never seen anyone so fidgety and itchy as Willow had been waiting on Spike, he had heard of the expression of feeling uncomfortable in one’s own skin but he had never thought to actively see it. Willow had been the living embodiment of it.

She had wanted Spike and he was here now and somehow it made her feel better, the comfort she took from his mere presence was worrying, Spike was like some sort of vampire shaped comfort blanket and Wesley didn’t like it at all. It was all very well for Willow to be in a relationship with Spike, to love him if she chose to; but this almost physical need to be near him wasn’t right.

“Willow, love, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Cupping her face in his hands Spike lifted her face to his.

“I punched Xander and gave him a nose bleed.”

Spike’s eyebrows raced up his forehead in complete surprise. He was nonplussed for a moment. He wanted to laugh and enjoy the statement but something stopped him from doing it. “Why?” he asked instead.

“He said things,” Willow said softly. “He said nasty things about you.”

“That’s nothing new, love.” He smoothed her cheek bones with the pad of his thumbs, he didn’t oppose Willow sticking up for him but it just wasn’t like his girl to be violent and the notion unsettled him a little bit.

“But he was mean,” she insisted her bottom lip trembling. “And he was shouting at me and wouldn’t listen when I was trying to explain and Tara had to defend me.”

“Mean?” Spike had never known Xander to be mean to Willow, oh he’d expressed a loud disapproval when he had been told that Spike was moving into the basement whether Xander had liked it or not and he had shouted at her then, but he hadn’t been mean to her. Spike wouldn’t have thought the boy had it in him to be mean to Willow. Spike rather thought that Harris loved Willow more than anything, even Anya in way.

“Really mean,” she said, pulling back a little so that she could curl into his chest again.

Stroking her hair Spike held her gently his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. She was hugging him, holding on to him in front of Percy. Did he know about them? Spike had guessed a while ago that Faith, not being a complete idiot, was aware of the change in the relationship between him and Willow and she hadn’t shown the least bit of surprise when he had mentioned it to her in the car, but he hadn’t thought Willow was particularly close enough to Angel’s pet watcher to let him in on the secret. It was kind of nice though, that he didn’t have to hide in front of Faith and Wesley.

He’d still call him Percy out loud, Spike decided.

“Why is it so quiet, Wes? What’s going on?” Faith looked from Willow’s back to Wesley’s face.

“There was a lot of shouting,” Wesley admitted and ran a hand through his hair. “Long story short, everyone now knows about Willow and Spike.”

“That’s why Xander was mean,” Faith clarified.

“That’s right.”

“Considering the current sitch I suppose you needed to tell Tara sooner rather than later, huh, Willow?” Faith said. They could hardly have kept it a secret much longer with that weird bond in place.

“I didn’t tell her,” Willow said into his chest and Spike shivered at the warmth of her breath against his t-shirt.

“You didn’t?” Faith glared at Wesley. “Did you snitch?”

The watcher had known! Spike genuinely hadn’t expected that and warm glow spread through him at the knowledge that Willow was telling people, that she wasn’t hiding him away like a dirty, embarrassing secret.

Wesley was immediately on his dignity. “I most certainly did not snitch!”

“Sorry,” Faith struggled to keep the smile off her face. “It’s just that you’re the only other person who knows.”

“Not quite,” Wesley said and made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat. “Angelus knows too.”

“How does he know?” Faith asked.

“Angel knew,” Willow said quietly. “So therefore Angelus knows.”

Faith nodded and flopped down on the sofa stretching her legs out. “So, where is everyone?”

“I’m not sure,” Wesley admitted. “There was a commotion a while ago and I think they’ve gone and shut themselves in the study.”

“What does that mean?” Faith asked crossly. “That they’re on one side and we’re on another?”

Wesley huffed. “We don’t have the time for that kind of nonsense and Rupert knows it. He’ll talk some sense into Xander.”

“Moron,” Spike muttered. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Spike felt Willow stiffen in his arms and suck in a sharp breath, her head jerked and she looked over her shoulder at Wesley. He exchanged a look with Faith and Spike scowled, it was clearly more important than a lecture about Willow which was what Spike had assumed upon finding out that Wesley knew about them. “Well? What is it? What’s going on?”

Willow took a step away from him moving out of his arms. She stared at him with wide eyes and worried her bottom lip for a moment. “I’m sorry, Spike. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…. I didn’t know…. I didn’t mean to.”

She was frightened. She was afraid of him; it was in her eyes, it was all over her face, it came from her in waves and Spike hated it. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him. The last thing he would ever do was hurt her in anyway. She was so worried, so anxious, so frightened and his heart ached. Reaching out to her Spike caught hold of her arms and drew her back against him. “Easy now, pet. Tell me, tell Spike what’s happened and I’ll fix it for you.”

“I’m not sure there is a way to fix it, at least, I don’t know at the moment,” Wesley said. “We’re looking into it.”

Spike let out an exasperated sigh. “But what is it that’s happened?”

Wesley cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back along his head. “Well, it appears that when Willow did the spell to extinguish the fireball…”

“Nice wordplay there, Wes,” Faith said.

“Oh, well, yes,” Wesley chuckled. “I suppose it was, I didn’t realise.”

“You were saying,” Spike pressed, his fingers running soothingly through Willow’s hair.

“Yes I was, sorry, Spike. Well, the spell Willow performed seemed to have three components to it; the incantation, the drinking of her blood to seal the spell and ….”

He was cut off by a loud shriek; cold, terrifying and completely inhuman.

Faith was on her feet immediately, looking around for the source of the noise. It came again and she shuddered. “What the hell is that?”

It came again; a bloodcurdling cry.

And again; a spine chilling wail.

The occupants of the room moved about uneasily looking up to the ceiling, peering into the four corners of the room, the noise seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

Spike’s arms tightened around Willow and in turn she clung harder to him, her fingers digging into his back. “What is it, Spike?”

“Don’t know,” he said spinning towards door, putting himself between it and Willow as the wail came again, echoing down the hallway.

There was a sound of a door opening and footsteps in the hallway. “Wills! Willow!”

“Xander!” she called back, automatically stepping forward to go and meet him, but Spike held her fast.

“No pet, let him come to you.”

Willow stilled, she stayed in Spike’s arms and Wesley made a mental note of it. As disturbing as the bond was, he couldn’t help but find it fascinating.

“Willow!” The door flew open and Xander burst into the room. He slammed it shut behind him pressing all his weight against it and Wesley and Faith hurried to help him.

“Xan, what is it?” Willow asked as Spike let her go to help with the door.

“I don’t know.”

The scream got louder and suddenly it came through the door just above the heads of Xander, Wesley and Faith. Willow stared at it in horrified fascination, a kind of grey mist that was oval shaped at the top and got smaller towards the bottom until it was just floating mist. It shrieked again turning her blood cold.

“Bloody hell!” Spike, who hadn’t managed to reach the door yet spun on his toes and leapt across the room as fast as he could.

Willow barely had time to even register that he was sailing towards her before Spike collided with her sending her sprawling to the floor with the full force of his combined weight and vampire strength. Willow hit the floor so hard that her head cracked sickeningly against the marble and the floor against her back and a heavy vampire on her chest jolted the breath from her lungs. She still somehow had the presence of mind to grasp hold of Spike as tightly as she could.

“You’re alright. You’re alright,” Spike mumbled against her ear his voice weak with relief. “I’ve got you. You’re ok pet.”

Willow had no breath to answer him but she squeezed him instead as the thing flew over them screeching shrilly.

“Faith, your lighter, use your lighter!” Spike yelled digging into his pocket for his. “Percy, catch.” He sent his lighter spinning across the floor.

Faith knew she was faster than Wesley, she shoved her lighter at him and slid across the floor on her knees, scooping up the spinning lighter and flicking it to life just as the thing came hurtling back across the room towards her. She lifted the small flame up in the air brandishing the lighter like a sword and the thing darted and swooped away from her.

Xander and Wesley huddled together and Wesley followed Faith’s example, the tiny flame of her lighter enough to repel the thing and send it swerving away from them to circle the room again.

“Tara, use fire!” Xander yelled at the top of his voice. “Use fire!”

“Deep breaths now love, slowly,” Spike instructed Willow, lifting himself on to his elbows to allow her to breathe more easily. “That’s it, that’s a good girl.”

“Breathless, flat on my back with you on top of me, you’d think I was having a good time,” Willow said between breaths.

Spike laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t go putting those thoughts in my head love, I’m liable to forget we’ve got company.”

“You alright over there, Wills?” Xander called.

“She’s alright,” Spike said. “Just winded.”

Dawn’s voice suddenly came at them loud and clear from across the hallway. “It’s working, Xander. What are they?”

“They?” Faith had scrambled back to Wesley and Xander, they held the lighters aloft watching the thing dive and swoop across the ceiling. “There’s more than one?”

“Be a few of them I expect,” Spike said glancing at her over his shoulder.

“Yeah, there are,” Xander told them, he shivered at the never ending shrieks. They sounded like lost souls in torment. “Do they ever shut up?”

It came again, diving down towards Spike only to rear away from him before it touched him. It came around the room zipping away from the lighter flames and circling the room again.

“Spike, these can’t be what I think they are, can they?” Wesley asked worriedly.

“They’re exactly what you think they are,” Spike said. He turned his face back to Willow staring down at her intently. “Won’t let them hurt you, pet.”

“I know,” she said with a soft smile and kissed him lightly. It was easy to be brave when Spike was right there with her. “But, Spike, what are they?”

“Ghouls. They’re Ghouls.”

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 

“Ghouls? What the hell are Ghouls?” Xander asked shrinking closer to Wesley’s side his eyes never leaving the shrieking grey mist that hovered on the ceiling.

 

“Creatures of darkness,” Wesley said with a shudder. “They’re deadly things, not many people who face them walk away from it.”

 

“But fire keeps them away, right?” Xander persisted.

 

“It appears so,” Wesley agreed. “There’s not much in my books about Ghouls, I mean, they’re very rarely seen in this world and those who do see them rarely survive so there isn’t much to go on, information wise.”

 

“Giles will know what to do,” Xander said confidently.

 

“If he does, I hope he’s doing it,” Wesley said.

 

“Me too,” Faith watched the ghouls with distaste. “Is it me, or is starting to get colder in here?”

 

“It’s not you,” Xander said with a shiver. “You ok over there, Wills?”

 

“I’m fine, Xander,” Willow promised, her fingers running absently up Spike’s spine. “Are we going to stay like this forever?”

 

Spike’s lips twitched into a smile. “And here I was thinking you liked being under me pet,” he murmured in her ear and she flushed which caused him to laugh softly.

 

“Shouldn’t we perhaps go into the study with the others?” Faith asked. “There’s a fire place in there that should be helpful round about now.”

 

“I should say that it would be. Is everyone in agreement? Spike?” Wesley asked when Spike didn’t immediately voice his opinion as Faith and Xander had done.

 

“You go on if you want to,” Spike said. “Just remember they’re quick little buggers so you might not make it with just those little flames between you and them.”

 

“The fire doesn’t kill them.” Realisation came to Faith as she looked from the lighter to the ghoul. “It just repels them. How do I kill them, Spike?”

 

“You don’t,” Spike said simply. “Can’t kill what’s already dead, love.”

 

“But vampires are dead,” Xander said “And we can kill them.”

 

“Vampires are undead,” Wesley corrected. “It’s slightly different. Besides, vampires are corporeal and the ghouls don’t appear to be.”

 

“They aren’t,” Spike said, pressing himself closer to Willow as another ghoul entered the room with a loud scream. He felt her shudder against him and her fingers tighten their hold on his back.

 

The two ghouls suddenly dived from the air, swooping down, hurtling towards the humans huddled in the corner and Xander gave a yell of fright, burrowing further behind Faith who had a lighter when he felt rather defenceless.

 

Spike sniggered and tried to look contrite when Willow gave him a cross look.

 

“Together, Faith,” Wesley instructed, and they both lifted the lighters the dancing orange flames looking so small, so insignificant like two tiny soldiers defending the barracks alone.

 

The ghouls shrieked and swerved away, one to the left and one to the right. They congregated again above Spike and came at him like bats out of hell. Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut and somehow managed to curl closer to Spike as he let himself drop onto her completely, obscuring her from sight.

 

Faith’s lips parted in a warning shout that never came. She stared stupidly at the two ghouls who abruptly changed direction within moments of touching Spike’s exposed back. “Why do they keep doing that?”

 

“They don’t want him,” Wesley said slowly. “Ghouls feed on the living not the dead.”

 

“But,” Xander said confused. “You just said that Spike isn’t dead.”

 

“He isn’t alive the way a human is,” Wesley said. “Vampires are creatures of darkness too, he has nothing in him that the ghouls would want.”

 

“You’re alright pet,” Spike whispered softly, his fingers stroking her hair, her cheek, her neck. “Not gonna let them get you. You’re safe with me.”

 

“Typical,” Xander muttered crossly. “The good guys get cornered and the evil vamp gets off scott free.”

 

Spike couldn’t help grinning, but he didn’t lift his head or move an inch, he stayed focused on Willow; the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, her warm breath against his neck, her scent in his nose tinged with fear, her body pressed into his. It was all so delicious that he almost forgot where he was, that she was human and wouldn’t appreciate a good shag when she was terrified for her life and her friends were in the corner of the room.

 

“Are we going to make a run for it or not, Faith?” Wesley asked.

 

Faith sighed and looked uncertainly from the little flames to the ghouls. It was bound to be safer in the library with the others, there was a big fire place in there and Tara must have done something if Xander had told her out of everyone to use fire. “Yeah,” she said at last. “I think it’ll be safer.”

 

“I can’t go without Willow,” Xander exclaimed incredulous at the very idea. “I can’t leave her in here on her own.”

 

“She’s not on her own,” Spike growled angrily.

 

Xander glared at Spike but didn’t say anything in response; he didn’t trust Willow not to take another swing at him or something equally as strange and scary.

 

“On three then?” Wesley suggested.

 

“You run and you’re going to get separated,” Spike warned. “Slayer’s faster than you two, Percy.”

 

“Well, what do you suggest?” Wesley demanded, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

 

“Group,” Spike said. “At least that way you have two out of four sides covered with the lighters. You’ll just have to start praying that they don’t all dive bomb you at once. Soon as one goes through you, well, that’s it, game over.”

 

“How many do you think there are? There’s only two in here,” Faith pointed unnecessarily to the ceiling.

 

“Be a pack of ‘em,” Spike said. “Always come in a pack. The others are probably in the library looking for an opening to gobble up the good guys.”

 

Willow frowned up at the dark shapes moving across the ceiling. She had certainly never seen them before and she didn’t recall reading anything on ghouls in any of the books Giles had. Of course, she hadn’t been researching ghouls either so that wasn’t to say that Giles didn’t have some sort of record of them even if Wesley didn’t. She rather hoped that he did, she couldn’t imagine lying there on the floor for the rest of her natural life and Spike didn’t look as though he were going to let her up any time soon.

 

“Where did they even come from? I’ve never seen anything like these in Sunnydale before, have you, Xan?”

 

“No,” he admitted. “First time for ghouls I think.”

 

“You wouldn’t see them here, pet,” Spike said. “They don’t come from this world.”

 

“Another dimension you mean?” Xander asked.

 

Spike considered for a moment. “No,” he said thoughtfully. “Not exactly. Ghouls come from the Underworld, and the Underworld runs alongside this one. It’s part of this world. Another dimension isn’t part of this world, you need gateways to cross dimensions, you don’t need a gateway to bring something out of the Underworld you just have to summon it. Providing you have enough power.”

 

“Like a witch hunter,” Wesley said.

 

“Like a witch hunter,” Spike agreed.

 

“Oh,” Willow whispered. “They’re here because of me. They’re out there in Sunnydale killing innocent people because of me.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Spike soothed softly. “They’re here for you like you said, love and you’re in here. Not likely they’ll be anywhere else.”

 

“Really?”

 

She looked at him with such a hopeful expression on her face that Spike felt no qualms about lying to her. “Really.” Besides, he didn’t know for certain that there were any ghouls out and about in Sunnyhell; he did however tend to think they had all congregated here, where Willow was, but he couldn’t be totally sure.

 

Another ghoul suddenly appeared drifting through the wall with a loud wail. Faith shuddered, she didn’t like their odds with three ghouls in the room and two tiny lighters between them all.

 

Gripping Xander’s good arm she pulled him forward. “Let’s go, Wes. Quickly.”

 

Spike watched over his shoulder as Xander pulled open the door and Faith shoved him through it. He complained loudly, “I can’t just leave Willow. Wills!”

 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Go, Xan, go where it’s safe.”

 

Just as they stepped out into the hallway and turned left the ghouls on the ceiling moved too, flying through the air making that inhuman noise that was starting to grate on everyone. Spike didn’t waste a single second he was on his feet and yanking Willow up after him. Scooping her up into his arms he made for the door, barrelled out of it and turned to the right.

 

“Spike!” she exclaimed completely confused as to what he was doing. “The library is the other way. What are you doing? I can walk,” she added, although she knew he wasn’t going to stop and put her down.

 

Spike held her tightly, pressing her as close to his chest as was possible as he ran down the small hallway. He didn’t feel bad that he had used the moron, Faith and Wesley as a diversion, that he had let them try for the library knowing full well that the light in them, their very human essence would draw the ghouls like a moth to a flame and put them in danger from which they may not survive; it meant that he had a better shot of getting to the basement where Willow would be safe.

 

He liked Faith and Wesley well enough, but he wouldn’t hesitate to send them to their deaths if it meant Willow was safe. When it came down to a choice between them and Willow, Spike would chose her every time.

 

Skidding to a halt in front of the basement door Spike kicked it open and descended the stairs. The bare bulb overhead was on and gave off a dim yellowing glow and Spike heard the rattle of chains as Angelus moved in his confined space.

 

“Spike?” Willow eyed Angelus distrustfully. “Why are we down here with him?”

 

Angelus gave Spike a look and rolled his eyes with exasperation. “You might have me chained down here but that doesn’t mean I’m going to help you.”

 

“Sure you are, Angelus,” Spike said crossing the room to stand close to the other vampire. He deposited Willow on her feet and had to fight to keep the smile off his face when she curled into him, her arms sliding around his waist looking for security and comfort.

 

“Oh, am I really?”

 

“Yeah you are, and here’s why,” Spike smiled innocently. “The only reason you’re still here is because Angel’s friends are trying to put your soul back. Angel is the only one who can defeat the witch hunter and keep Willow safe. Anything happens to Willow and Angel isn’t needed any more; if anything happens to Willow the whole demon population is going to know that the great and legendary Angelus got a stake in the heart in an empty basement from the moron Xander Harris and it doesn’t matter what you’ve done, what evil depravity you’ve built your reputation on, that will be the one and only story everyone will remember about you.”

 

Angelus glared, his nostrils flaring angrily. “You’ve gotten smarter, William.”

 

“Was always smart, Angelus.” Spike sat down with his back to the wall, he guided Willow down to sit between his thighs and he wrapped himself around her cocooning her in his arms and legs. “There you are pet, your very own vampire body armour. Nothing’s gonna touch you now.”

 

“But,” she looked from Spike to Angelus in confusion. “Why are we here with him?”

 

“You heard old Percy, ghouls feed on the living, they go through a human and suck the life essence from them, they can’t do that with a vampire there isn’t a life essence to take. We’re old Angelus and me, done a lot of evil things in our time, love, ghoul’s can sense the evil and the death surrounding us. Our essence of darkness should shield yours of light and life; keep the ghouls from you.”

 

“But,” she stared up at the ceiling. “What about the others?”

 

Angelus chuckled and clanked his chains as he made to sit down.

 

“Not there,” Spike said through grit teeth. “Your leash stretches far enough that you can sit by me.”

 

Angelus looked furious, his dark eyes snapping to amber and back again, but he did as Spike requested and sank down next to him so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

 

“He doesn’t care about the others,” Angelus said as he stretched out his legs. “He’ll leave them to die, to have the life sucked out of them and leave them empty greying shells on the floor.”

 

“Gotta make a choice sometimes love,” Spike said quietly and shrugged his shoulders as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Really, no choice to make, if it’s between you and them; answer’s simple.”

 

Spike wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but the soft, warm smile she gave him hadn’t been it. The smile troubled him; it wasn’t like Willow to take the possible deaths of her friends so lightly.

 

Slipping her arms around his neck she said, “You’re so good to me, Spike,” and proceed to give him a kiss.

 

Angelus snorted and rolled his eyes again.

 

Spike growled slightly, annoyed that Angelus of all the demons in the world was trying to spoil his little moment with Willow. All of their moments were precious to Spike, having someone look at him the way Willow did; as if he were enough and she didn’t need to look for anything else was new and thrilling and it made his chest swell with pride and love.

 

Angelus grinned wickedly. “How sweet.”

 

“Mind your own business,” Spike snapped. “Nobody asked you.”

 

“Well you wouldn’t ask me, would you,” he replied conversationally. “You were always desperate to be special to someone, weren’t you? God forbid you should have to face reality, William.”

 

He could have kicked himself and kicked Angelus, even when the words were coming out of his mouth Spike wanted to stop them and stuff them back in but it was impossible. It was like a compulsion; pain and misery were right there on the tip of Angelus tongue just ready for the taking and he, of course, just had to take them. “If you have something to say just say it.”

 

“You don’t really believe that she would look at you as though you were the second coming if it wasn’t for the spell, do you?”

 

Instantly Spike felt Willow go ridged and he remembered, like the crashing of symbols in his ears, Willow’s babbling apology, Wesley talking about a spell and Spike’s world crumbled into dust.

 

It wasn’t real, none of it. Every look, every touch, every kiss, every word, every time he had been inside her was all a lie; the product of a spell that made her think she felt something for him.

 

Willow scowled at Angelus. She twisted in Spike’s arms touching her fingertips lightly to his chest; she didn’t like the way he just sat there still as a statute, staring at the wall or something beyond it that she couldn’t see. “Spike,” she touched his face gently and bit her lip when he flinched under her fingers. “Please don’t be mad, Spike. I didn’t mean to do it; all I wanted to do was to make you better again. You were in so much pain, you were dying, Spike and I couldn’t….” her voice broke and she sucked in a sharp breath to fortify her. “I couldn’t, I wouldn’t let you die, not if there was a way to stop it.”

 

He was looking at her now and Willow relaxed slightly. “It was an accident, Spike. I didn’t even know it was possible to do, but well, I guess it is possible because you know, I’ve done it.”

 

Very slowly Spike’s world began to rebuild itself. The foundations were shaky, there was possible quicksand that would suck him down if he wasn’t careful, but he still cautiously allowed his world to rebuild. The spell had come afterwards, they’d already had L.A, the time in his crypt, the basement; the spell had done something else surely? It hadn’t affected Willow and her feelings, it couldn’t have. He prayed it hadn’t.

 

“What did you do?” he asked guardedly, it was still perilous his little world, it could still be taken away within the blink of an eye.

 

“I created a bond,” she said quietly. “A bond between us, well sort of.”

 

“Sort of?” Spike was confused. Nothing she said seemed to make any sense to him and there was only one thing he wanted to ask her and he couldn’t, not in front of Angelus; was it real?

 

“When I get emotional, and I mean really emotional, I sort of take on your personality traits,” she explained, her own brow furrowing as she tried to find the right words to make him see and understand that she hadn’t meant it; Willow really didn’t want to upset Spike more than was necessary. “Like when Xander was being mean about you, I got mad and your temper sort of took me over and that’s why I hit him. I’d never hit Xander, but you would, in fact, you did and knocked him out,” she pointed out.

 

“I remember,” Spike murmured, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched her closely looking for a sign that this bond was the worst thing to happen to her.

 

“It’s like my emotions get fuelled by yours and because you’re stronger than me, not just physically, you have a stronger more dominant personality too, and that over takes me and I sort of become you for a little while. I don’t feel any different the rest of the time. It’s just the emotional thing. Oh, and I kind of attacked Faith too, which is what alerted Wesley to the whole situation,” she said with a wince of regret.

 

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Faith? Why did you attack Faith?”

 

She was silent for a moment weighing up the pro’s and con’s of telling him the truth. Spike, so far as she was aware didn’t know about Faith and Angel and that wasn’t her secret to tell. Also, Spike might end up wangling the truth about her feelings out of her and Willow wasn’t ready to say the “L” word out loud yet, not until she knew Spike would say it back.

 

“She thought that it was you who bit Faith,” Angelus supplied helpfully. “Got a case of the green-eyed monster and hit the slayer.” He pointed up towards a small window above them at the surprised look Willow gave him. “Heard it all.”

 

The surprise melted away and she frowned deeply at him. “For someone who’s evil you certainly are a blabber mouth.”

 

Spike snorted, he couldn’t help it and his lips curled into an amused smile.

 

“Just telling the truth,” Angelus replied testily.

 

“Wesley doesn’t know if there’s a way to undo it because, well, I guess because we didn’t know it could be done in the first place, at least I didn’t. I wasn’t trying to do it, Spike, it just happened. Are you mad?” she asked warily.

 

“No love, not mad,” he said softly, stroking her hair absently. He was rather elated. He didn’t know how magic worked so he could offer no theory on how she had managed to create a bond between them, but he wasn’t complaining about it; who knew to what heights this bond would soar, she might be with him for eternity!

 

“That’s why Faith wanted to know if I felt any different.”

 

Willow nodded. “I guess so, if she asked you that. Do you?”

 

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Feel just the same, love.” A thought suddenly struck him. “Does it hurt you?”

 

She smiled at the worried look on his face, the insistent concern in his voice. “No, it doesn’t hurt,” she assured him.

 

Angelus heaved a long suffering sigh. “Well, now that we’ve all arrived at a very special and magical place, can we change the subject?”

 

Willow settled into Spike’s embrace again and sighed. “What do you want to talk about, Angelus?”

 

“Well,” he said thoughtfully. “I do have a question.”

 

“What a surprise,” Spike muttered digging about in his pockets for a cigarette until he remembered that Faith had his lighter. He made a face and stuffed the packet back into his pocket. “What is it?”

 

“Do you plan on ever telling the complete truth little witch?” he made a tutting sound. “For someone whose supposed to be all pure and good, you don’t half keep some secrets. First from your girlfriend whose heart you trampled into the ground, then your best friend who you punched in the nose and now from Spikey here.”

 

“I didn’t punch Xander in the nose!” Willow replied hotly. “That was Spike, the Spike part of me.”

 

He rather liked hearing her say that, but of course, as it was meant to, Angelus’ comment stood out among the rest and Spike was left wondering just what Willow was hiding from him.

 

“What’s he talking about pet?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said stubbornly.

 

“Yes you do,” Angelus chuckled and pointed at the window again. “I heard it all, remember. Every. Little. Word.”

 

Oh she knew what he meant alright. She’d pretty much told Wesley and Faith that she loved Spike and Angelus had over heard her. What she felt for Spike wouldn’t particularly interest Angelus Willow was sure of it. Therefore she could only surmise that Angelus also knew that Spike didn’t love her and he wanted to exploit that, hurt her beyond endurance and rip her hear from her chest as it shattered into a million pieces.

 

She swallowed nervously and stared Angelus down.

 

He laughed, but before he could say anything else three ghouls came through the ceiling, ducking and swooping across the room.

 

“Move!” Spike snapped, forgetting about Angelus’ barbs as he tugged on the other vampire’s arm to pull him in front of Willow and act as a shield.

 

Angelus grumbled and pulled on his chains, with Spike shifting Willow about they managed to create a sort of vampire box around her and the ghouls circled the room screaming mercilessly before drifting back through the ceiling.

 

“It worked!” Willow exclaimed happily.

 

“Course it did love, wouldn’t put you in danger.”

 

Angelus gave a long put upon sigh and righted himself against the wall again. “If you could ever be a _real_ vampire you’d be truly dangerous.”

 

Spike bristled. “I am a real vampire. William the Bloody, slayer of slayers, any of this ringing any bells soul boy?”

 

Angelus chuckled and tapped his fingers across his thighs. “It’s not just about death and violence and inflicting pain, which is why you could never beat me at anything, sweet Willie.”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Spike snapped. It reminded him of Dru, she had called him that once upon a time and he had never really liked it, but was willing to suffer it to make her happy. His fingers moved down Willow’s neck plucking and tugging at the little scarf to get to his mark. He touched it lightly and felt her shiver against him. Dru had no place with him anymore; he had something better, something real.

 

Angelus chuckled again. “You were always too easily hurt yourself, boy. A vampire, a true vampire can hand out the bloodiest deaths and the maximum pain, but he can also take the pain because there should be nothing in him to hurt. You always fell short, William.”

 

Willow wiggled indignantly at the slight against Spike. “Just because you don’t think you feel anything….”

 

“I don’t feel anything,” Angelus corrected. “The Judge said so. He touched me and couldn’t destroy me. It did itch though,” he added.

 

Willow’s eyes grew round as saucers. “The Judge touched you?”

 

“He did.”

 

“You’re still here.”

 

“Exactly,” Angelus gave her a long look. “I just told you why.”

 

“It still doesn’t make you better than Spike,” Willow said stubbornly.

 

Angelus laughed delightedly. “This must be like a dream come true for you, William, someone who actually gives a damn about you.”

 

Spike grit his teeth his muscles tensing in anger and frustration. He couldn’t lash out at Angelus with Willow tucked between his legs and he so wanted to smash his fist straight into the other vampires face and watch his head crack against the wall.

 

“So, tell me little witch, when your all naked and wanting with your legs spread and a demon between your thighs do you pretend he’s human? Do you hear dulcet choirs singing when he’s fucking you and you pretend its making love?”

 

Spike growled angrily but Willow responded before he could.

 

“I don’t pretend anything with Spike,” she said as firmly as she could through the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks.

 

His arms tightened around her and Spike rested his face in her hair for a moment. How he loved this girl who didn’t hide him away, who used magic to heal him at the risk to her own life and stood between him and his grandsire’s ridicule.

 

Angelus regarded them thoughtfully from beneath his lashes, he was silent for a while but Spike didn’t hold out much hope that he would remain that way.

 

“Spike,” Willow decided to ignore Angelus for the time being, she really didn’t like his kind of conversation. “How long will the ghouls stay?”

 

“Be gone by dawn, they can’t stay out in the day time any more than vampires can.”

 

 

“Will they come back?”

 

Spike shrugged a shoulder. “I wouldn’t like to say no, love.”

 

She considered the situation again. “If we can’t kill the ghouls how will we get rid of them?”

 

“I don’t know,” Spike admitted. “I’ve never had to get rid of them before. Maybe the watchers will know something.”

 

“Maybe,” Angelus said.

 

Spike ground his teeth together. “You know how to get rid of them, don’t you?”

 

Angelus smirked. “Oh I do, boy. I do.”

 

“I don’t suppose you’d share that information with us?” Willow asked doubtfully.

 

He didn’t reply and Willow didn’t push it.

 

They stayed in the basement pretty much in silence for the rest of the night. They had some conversation but Angelus was a nightmare to talk with and he and Spike were always needling each other so Willow was rather grateful when silence reigned. Finally she fell asleep in Spike’s arms, so safe and comfortable did she feel.

 

Spike’s body clock told him dawn was coming and the shrieking of the ghouls finally stopped. So abruptly did it stop that Spike felt a sense of unease at first.

 

Angelus watched Spike as he cradled the little witch safely in his arms. She would appeal to a vampire like Spike, one who was more than capable of being a vicious bastard but was also capable of love and affection. Spike liked to be needed, he liked to play at protector and while he had that with Drusilla she was still his sire, she was still a vampire and could on the whole take care of herself.

 

Willow on the other hand was merely human, Spike could protect her and she could love him much more deeply than Drusilla ever did or ever could. It wasn’t in Drusilla to love anyone more than she did Angelus and it wasn’t in him to love anyone at all; not even Darla.

 

A vampire and a human, a mortal and an immortal, at least to a certain extent, was never a good combination. Angelus smiled slightly, for him however it was a wonderful combination because Spike, when he loved, and Angelus was in no doubt at all that Spike did love Willow, loved whole heartedly with everything he had to the point of obsession; it was just a matter of exploiting that love and using it to his own ends.

 

“Your staring, Angelus,” Spike said tiredly.

 

“Just trying to understand,” Angelus replied. “Do you pretend to be human when you’re with her, is that the appeal?”

 

“No,” Spike shook his head. “I don’t pretend anything with her either.”

 

Angelus sneered, “Don’t give me that shit, William. I know you, remember. She makes you feel like a real boy, doesn’t she? She makes you feel like your heart can beat again,” he snorted “You might have more in common with Angel than you think.”

 

“I kill slayers I don’t shag ‘em,” Spike pointed out. “I have nothing in common with Angel and I don’t wanna hear bout you bedding the slayer. Either of them,” he added.

 

Angelus chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t want to think about fucking the slayer any more that you want to hear about it….”

 

“Which one?” Spike taunted. “You’ve shagged two of ‘em and I’ve killed two of ‘em.”

 

Angelus scowled but he let it go. “Wasn’t actually thinking of either of them.”

 

Spike groaned. “Angel got another piece of fluff hidden somewhere in L.A he tortures himself over and broods about?”

 

“Nothing like that,” Angelus assured him with a shudder. “Just the soul recently had that real boy again feeling that’s all. Not enough to cause pure happiness unfortunately, but it got his heart going; literally.”

 

Spike looked confused. “I don’t follow.”

 

Angelus cast the line. He tapped his chest over his heart. “Beat again.”

 

“Bollocks.”

 

“Did,” Angelus insisted.

 

“Oh yeah? And how did the great and wonderful Angel manage that?” Spike asked snidely.

 

Angelus hid his smile and instead reeled Spike in. “He didn’t manage it, it was a girl. A very special girl.”

 

“Not as special as Buffy the vampire shagger obviously.”

 

“Not that kind of special,” he said crossly, it rankled that Spike could bring up that ill fated night with the slayer. Angelus was never quite sure how to feel about it. On the one hand she had gotten the soul out of him but on the other hand he’d fucked a slayer! It was mortifying!

 

He decided to put that night on the back burner; Spike was bound to bring it up again at some point and he had more important things to deal with right now. “She has special powers; electrokinesis to be precise,” he explained. “Meaning she can conduct electricity, even lightening. She can fry anything electrical with a finger tip. She touched me, well him, Angel, sent a bolt of electricity through him and bam, heart beats. Just the once, but it beat. Thought he was going to come in his pants,” Angelus said with disgust. “He kissed her he was so excited.”

 

The chains clanked together as he stretched his arms over his head. “I suppose your gonna tell Faith I know how to banish the ghouls and let her beat me to a pulp until I squeal?” he asked mockingly, his eyes glistening with triumph as he watched Spike process the glittering new possibility he had opened up for him.

 

Spike raised a hand and touched his temple. _She can fry anything electrical with a finger tip._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 

“Move! Move!” Faith urged Xander through the door to the study.

“I’m moving, I’m moving!” Xander yelled back tripping over the rug in his haste to reach the others who were all sitting in a circle of fire. The fireplace was at one end of the room and hovering pieces of flaming wood controlled by Tara surrounded them. Giles held another piece of wood topped with fire and he swung it around his head when a ghoul came at the circle, still sensing the light and life of humanity behind the flames.

“Are they what I think they are?” Giles asked as Tara created a gap between two pieces of wood to allow Faith, Xander and Wesley to enter the circle. “Are they ghouls?”

“Yes,” said Wesley. “Yes they are.”

“Spike said the witch hunter would have summoned them,” Xander said sinking to his knees beside Dawn and patting her shoulder reassuringly.

“I suppose that’s one option,” Giles said pushing his glasses up his nose. The fire was rather hot and causing him to sweat which in turn made his glasses slide about in the most annoying way. “It’s probably the only correct interpretation really.”

“But,” Faith shrugged her jacket off. “Why go to all that trouble? He’s already got rid of the champion, why bring the ghouls in? Why not just come here and finish Willow off himself?”

Tara smiled tremulously. “Mr Giles has sorted that out for us. The witch hunter won’t be able to find her, W...Willow I mean, or trace my m...magic either.”

“I took the liberty of calling the coven of witches I know in England, the ones who told me about Angelus’ return,” Giles begun. “A coven of witches are stronger than the single witch obviously, and I asked them to help me out, to perform a cloaking spell on the house to protect Willow’s magical signature and shield Tara’s when she performs her spells. I don’t think the witch hunter is particularly after Tara but I was concerned that the witch hunter may put two and two together if every time he tries to get close to Willow the same magical signature appears when Tara uses her magic to help us out of a tight spot as best she can.”

“The G-Man to the rescue,” Xander said giving Faith and Wesley a triumphant look.

“That is certainly a help and a load off my mind,” Wesley said. “Quick thinking there, Rupert.”

“But what if the witch hunter just follows the ghouls here? There’s nothing to stop him doing that is there?” Faith pointed out. “And what do we do then? I can’t defeat it and we’re down a champion.”

“He won’t find her,” Giles assured her. “The cloaking spell will take care of that. Like I said, it hides her magical signature, it’s best that she still doesn’t do any magic just to be on the safe side.”

Dawn clapped her hands over her ears and ground her teeth together. “Why won’t they shut up?”

“That’s just the way they are,” Giles said, waving his fire torch as a ghoul swooped down towards them. “It is rather fascinating, from a watcher’s point of view of course.”

“Never mind that,” Xander said crossly. “How do we get rid of them?”

“Ah,” Giles pushed his glasses up his nose again. “That I’m afraid is something I don’t have the answer to.”

 

XxX

“Have they gone?” Dawn asked when the ghouls had failed to make a sound in ten minutes.

“Sounds like they have,” Tara replied, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. The chill that seemed to fill the air when the ghouls were around appeared to be leaving too.

“Willow, you ok?” Xander called out. “Willow?” He waited a beat before getting to his feet. “Willow! Spike!” He looked wide eyed at Giles, “They aren’t answering, why aren’t they answering?”

“I think Spike went the other way,” Wesley said rolling his aching shoulders. “Towards the basement. Even if he could hear you shouting you wouldn’t be able to hear his answer.”

“Sh…shall I put out the fire?” Tara asked.

“Not yet,” Wesley held out a hand to forestall her. “Maybe we should take a look around first?”

“I’ll go,” Faith stepped out of the circle. “You stay here, Xander,” she pushed him in the shoulder to force him back into the circle. “I’ll look for Willow and Spike.”

Xander made a face. “Do you have to say it like that?”

She looked confused. “Like what?”

“Like that, “Willow and Spike” do you have to put their names together like that?”

“Xander, you’re whining,” Faith said exchanging an amused look with Wesley.

“Well yeah!” he pouted and folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

“Xander!” Giles hissed through clenched teeth jerking his head towards Tara.

Xander winced. “Sorry, Tara. I didn’t think. I didn’t mean …. What I mean is…. Well it’s not like… um…they aren’t…. I mean…”

Tara lifted her eyebrows. “It is like that and they are.”

Dawn scowled viciously.

Faith sighed softly. “I’ll be back, Wes. I think it’s safe enough, I won’t be long.”

Even with her words of confidence Faith made her slow way down the corridor towards the basement. She could see the door was open but she couldn’t understand why Spike had gone down there.

Faith didn’t like to admit it, but she was uneasy. The ghouls had kept up a continuous wailing for the never ending time they had spent at the house and the sudden silence was disconcerting and sent a chill down her spine causing the hair at the back of her neck to stand up.

Faith had fought demons before, she had fought with Buffy before and been hounded around L.A by the police and Wolfram and Hart but this was the first time she had ever felt this trepidation trickling under her skin like ice water. She had never had to face something she shouldn’t defeat before.

Her shoes sounded loud in the quiet house and Faith kept to the middle of the hallway hoping to be able to brandish her fire torch quickly enough if a ghoul tried to get the drop on her. The hallway remained quiet and still.

Coming abreast of the door Faith waved her fire torch around and cursed quietly at the sharp prick to her finger that told her she had a splinter. “Spike?” she whispered from the top of the stairs. “Spike?” a little louder. “You down there, Spike?”

“He’s down here,” Angelus called back.

“Shh!” Spike hissed. “You’ll wake her.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Angelus muttered.

Spike scowled at him as he wiggled onto his feet and headed for the stairs where he met Faith coming down them. “Shh, she’s sleeping.”

Faith nodded her understanding and looked at Willow’s calm, sleeping face. She looked so comfortable, so peaceful in Spike’s arms that Faith couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to feel towards someone the way Willow did towards Spike.

“I’m going to take her upstairs to bed. I’ll be back down then, we have to talk.”

She looked at him curiously. “Alright. Shall I get Wes?”

“Yeah, better had, there’s things to discuss and I’ve got some questions for him. Willow told me about the bond.”

“He has some questions for you too, I’ll get him.” She watched Spike walk down the hallway towards the stairs, pausing at the study door so that Xander could reassure himself that Willow was ok.

“Hey, Faithy, come here.”

She made a face and even knowing as she did it she would most likely regret it, Faith went into the basement to answer Angelus’ call. “What?” she stood at the bottom of the stairs her hands on her hips.

“After you’ve had your little discussion with Spike send him back my way would you, we have some things to talk about too.”

“Like what?”

“Family business,” Angelus said cryptically.

Faith let out a long sigh. “I don’t have time for you, Angelus. Now be a good boy or you can go to bed without any supper.” She was gratified by the look of pure anger he sent her way before she spun on her heel and went to find Wesley.

Wesley wasn’t in the hallway but Tara and Dawn were. Tara looked tried and smiled wearily at Faith. “Long night again, huh?”

“Seems to be the way,” Faith said and yawned. “Set to get even longer. You look done in kid.”

Dawn yawned and nodded. “I want to go to bed.”

“I thought we’d go back to Mr Giles place again tonight,” Tara said. “I thought with b...both Willow and Angelus here it … it would be s…safer there for Dawn.”

Faith nodded her agreement. “You're right. We don’t know what else the witch hunter has planned, if he’s going to raise any more demons from the pits of hell or wherever I think its best Dawn’s out of it.”

Normally it would have annoyed Dawn to have Tara and Faith talking about her as though she weren’t standing right beside them, but tonight she was too tired and too heartbroken to care much about it. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball in a dark room, bury her face in a pillow and cry until sleep took hold of her.

“I’ll take some of my books with me,” Giles said appearing in the doorway with books tucked under his arm. “I’ll also give some of my contacts in England a call and see what, if anything, I can come up with on ghouls.”

Spike suddenly reappeared on the stairs. “Where’s old Percy?”

Faith rolled her shoulders in an attempt to loosen the tension in her muscles. “I don’t know. Willow tucked up nice and cozy?”

“She’ll sleep now,” Spike said coming to stand beside her. “Where’s my lighter, Faith, don’t you ever return things you borrow?”

She grinned and pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans. “Thanks for the loan.”

“I suppose we’d better get going,” Tara said, anxious not to spend any more time around Spike than was absolutely necessary.

“Quite,” Giles agreed, sensitive to her feelings. “I’ll get the car keys. Where did I put them?” he muttered shifting about on his toes for a moment before he clicked his fingers and headed to the kitchen.

“You alright there, Niblet?” Spike asked.

Dawn turned cold eyes on him. “Don’t call me that,” she said shortly. “I’m not a child.”

Spike’s eyebrows lifted a fraction, the only sign at all that he was surprised by her response. Faith thought it would be wonderful to have Spike’s ability to keep a blank expression on her face no matter what was happening around her.

“Your school project!” Faith explained, the thought suddenly hitting her out of nowhere.

“I’ve decided not to do that one now. I’m going to do something else,” Dawn said decisively. She certainly didn’t want to do a project that _Spike_ had suggested she do. She cut her eyes in his direction and glared at him.

“Why don’t you leave with Angel when this is all over?” Xander said. He was leaning against the door frame to the study his eyes on Spike, his face filled with dislike.

Spike didn’t get mad, although he was annoyed with the boy. “Don’t think Willow would like that very much,” he said conversationally.

“It’ll be the best thing for Willow and for all of us,” Xander said. “She’s my best friend, Spike and I’m not about to stand back and let you make a fool of her.”

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Spike stood up a little straighter. He hadn’t thought that Harris would confront him about his relationship with Willow, but really, Spike figured that had been a bit naïve on his part, Harris always had an opinion when it came to him and what with being best mates with his girl, Harris was bound to open that big trap of his at some point.

“I’m not going to stand by and let her make a bad decision that could ruin the rest of her life,” Xander warned. “What kind of friend would that make me? We stick together Wills and me, we always have. Buffy isn’t here to kick your neutered ass but I can still protect Willow.”

Spike’s head tilted slightly and he smirked at Xander. “Problem is Chubbs, she’s not yours to protect.”

“She’s my best friend,” Xander snapped. “That makes her my responsibility. And she sure as hell isn’t yours!”

“She was certainly mine last night.”

Xander looked queasy. “You’re a pig, you know that, Spike?”

“My girl doesn’t appear to share your opinion.”

“She’s not your girl,” Xander said exasperated. “She’ll come to her senses and realise that she’s been acting totally insane lately. Willow’s a good girl, one of the good guys and you’re an evil, soulless, vampire. You’re not good enough for her, Spike and you know it; and deep down Willow knows it too. She’ll come to her senses,” he said confidently. “And if she doesn’t, well, I’ll help her. That’s what friends do.”

“Xander,” Faith said gently. “Take my advice here, don’t ask Willow to choose between you and Spike. You might not like the answer.”

Bond or no bond, Faith still didn’t think that Xander would like the answer.

“I… I h… have to agree with Faith,” Tara said hesitantly. “Don’t p…push this, Xander.”

“We’ll see,” he replied ominously.

“Are we all ready?” Giles reappeared his keys in his hand. He glanced from one strained face to the other. “Did I miss something?”

“No,” Faith said and ran a hand through her hair. “See you later, Giles.”

Xander sent Spike a warning parting look before stomping after Gilles. Tara left wrapped in a cloak of quiet dignity and Dawn scowled at Spike and took up the rear, slamming the door shut behind her.

As he watched them leave Spike realised that he now had to re-evaluate his opinion of Tara. He didn’t dislike her, not now that he had Willow, although he couldn’t claim to like her either; but he did have to grudgingly admire her. She stayed calm and cool preserving her dignity in the face of what he and Willow and done to her and she still sided with Willow, she still fought her ex’s corner if she felt it was necessary and Spike had to admire that about her no matter how much he didn’t want to. Glinda, he decided, had class. Which was more than he could say about Harris.

“Bloody wanker,” he muttered under his breath.

“Ah, Spike,” Wesley came round the corner.

Spike’s eyebrow lifted. “You say it like you’ve been hanging around waiting for me. I’ve been here waiting for you.”

“Yes well, humans have pressing needs.”

“You had to pee, we get it,” Spike said absently flicking the flame of his lighter before digging out his cigarettes realising that he could smoke again now.

Wesley ignored him and went into the study and straight to the liquor cabinet. “I don’t know about you two, but I could really use a drink.”

“Won’t say no to that,” Spike followed him into the room and Faith trailed along behind them.

Wesley poured them each two fingers of whisky. Faith knocked hers back and made a face, hastily putting the glass back on top of the cabinet, although she couldn’t say that the alcohol didn’t burn a satisfying trail to her belly, warming her and gearing her for whatever was next on the agenda, its taste left a lot to be desired. Spike knocked his glass back with the smooth precision of an age old rite and helped himself to another. Wesley sipped his drink and went to sit in the arm chair, sinking gratefully down into the soft cushions and taking a few silent minutes to just enjoy it.

Feeling suddenly extremely tired Faith turned away from the liquor cabinet with all intentions of having a nice relaxing sit on the sofa, maybe even taking her shoes off and stretching out the full length of it; there couldn’t be anything else to worry about tonight!

Instead, she stared stupidly at Wesley who was now sitting up in the chair and making frantic movements with his hands. Faith interpreted it as “hit Spike”, so she did.

Faith’s fist connecting with the side of his face was so unexpected that it caused Spike to lose his hold on the glass and it fell to the floor shattering into little pieces that blinked and winked in the light from the softly lit room. His temper flared instantly and he swung round slamming his fist into her face. Too late Spike realised that Faith wasn’t attempting to block the blow and that all-encompassing pain from the chip fired through his brain.

Spike roared in agony which was so acute it sent him down to his knees his hands clutching at his head.

“Chip’s still working,” Faith said staring at Spike. She felt bad that she was the cause of the pain.

“Yes,” Wesley said quietly. He of course hadn’t seen the chip in action before and his lips curled in disgust.

“Sorry, Spike,” Faith squatted beside him and tried to help him stand and then she heard Willow’s voice calling frantically for Spike. “He’s in here!” she called back. “He’s ok, Willow.”

They could hear Willow’s bare feet slapping on the stairs as she hurried down them and into the room. She paused in the doorway to take in the scene before her and gave a soft cry of distress to see Spike still on his knees holding his head.

“Spike!” she hurried to his side, kneeling beside him and gently sliding her fingers into his hair to massage his scalp. She made soft soothing sounds in his ear and nuzzled at his neck. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” he hissed, pushing himself to his feet. “What the hell was that?” he demanded angrily.

“A test,” Wesley said calmly. “Don’t blame Faith. We had to check if the chip was still working and I didn’t trust you to answer me honestly. I apologise, Spike.”

He looked as though he meant it and Spike just nodded his acceptance of Wesley’s words. He couldn’t really blame Wesley for not being willing to take his word that the chip was still working, if anything, it showed good sense. Spike was after all, still the Big Bad.

Spike allowed Willow to move him to the sofa and coddle him for a minute or two while Wesley and Faith settled themselves down in the remaining arm chairs with Faith looking longingly at the sofa.

“What did you do?” Willow demanded, glaring heatedly at Wesley.

“Tricked him into hitting Faith,” Wesley admitted. “She’s the only one who could take it.”

“I hurt a little too,” Faith said rubbing at her cheek. “He packs quite the punch.”

“But, why?” Willow was astounded.

“We had to test the chip out,” Wesley said. “After all, he did bite you.”

Wesley’s words seemed to strike something in Spike, he had bitten Willow! Of course he knew that, he knew that he had done it, but for some reason the ramifications hadn’t occurred to him. “How?” he asked. “How did I bite her and not set off the chip but the second I hit Faith my head felt like it was about to explode?”

“May I ask the circumstances surrounding your biting Willow? Ah,” Wesley said as Willow blushed furiously. “I see. That may have something to do with it, but I intend to think it has more to do with the bond than with sex. I think it’s probably a Willow specific.”

“How exactly does this bond work?” Spike’s brow furrowed. “I mean, how did it come into being in the first place?”

From the way Willow looked at him, with big pleading eyes, Wesley knew that whatever she would have told Spike so far, if anything, had been very vague, and she had left out the part about being in love with him. Wesley sighed inwardly. That was going to make it just a little bit more difficult on his part to explain things without actually explaining everything.

He took another sip of his drink and began to explain the bond to Spike. It felt a little bit like lying, not mentioning exactly how the bond came to be in place as of course Spike asked that question and Wesley found he had to fudge the truth a little bit. “Well, I think that happened when Willow let her magic into you, from the wording of the spell she sort of gave her magic over to you to help with the healing.”

Faith, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair she had taken residence in asked, “Willow, how did you know something was wrong with Spike when you came down here?”

Willow shrugged her shoulders. “I felt it.”

“You felt that?” Spike was horrified. It was bad enough that he had to endure the pain of the chip without her having to do it as well.

She shook her head. “Not the actual pain, I just felt that you were in pain.”

“The bond’s shifting,” Wesley murmured. “You couldn’t feel his emotions before.”

“What about when she got mad and hit the moron?” Spike reminded him.

“They weren’t your emotions she was feeling. That was her emotions being fuelled by yours. Your emotions took her over, yes, but they started out as her own. This is a whole new aspect to consider.” Wesley took another drink. “The third aspect I have witnessed so far what with the uncharacteristic behaviour and the need to be physically near you in times of distress. Oh, the fourth," he said with a click of his fingers. “She listens to you in times of distress too, she does exactly what you tell her do to.”

“I do?” Willow asked wide eyed.

“Yes you do. You were all ready to go to Xander when he was calling you earlier tonight but Spike told you not to and you stayed right where you were; with Spike,” Wesley told her.

“I didn’t realise,” Willow admitted.

Wesley smiled kindly at her. “No, I don’t suppose you would. I should imagine that it’s a natural reaction for you due to the bond. We talked about that, remember.”

“Well I don’t remember because I wasn’t there,” Spike said crossly. “Explain watcher.”

“Spike, do you feel Willow at all?” Faith asked before Wesley could respond, kicking her shoes off and resting her feet on the coffee table. “You told me that you didn’t feel any different.”

“I don’t,” Spike admitted. “I don’t seem to feel her the way she does me.”

“Well no,” Wesley said. “You wouldn’t. The bond isn’t equal, Spike. Willow didn’t create a bond between you both she created a bond to you. Long story short,” and Wesley hoped that Spike would find that sufficient and not ask for the long story where he couldn’t avoid the part about love, “she kind of belongs to you, sort of. She bound herself to you.”

She belonged to him? Willow belonged to him? There wasn’t one tiny part of Spike that didn’t appeal to. He really liked the sound of it.

“That makes sense,” he began thoughtfully. “After the spell, when I drunk from her I had this strange feeling, I haven’t had it before; but as soon as I tasted her blood I just knew that it was mine. That it belonged to me.”

She belonged to him, she had created a bond to him whether she had meant to or not and Spike was determined that Willow wouldn’t regret what she had done. He would look after her, protect her, pet her, spoil her, give her everything she could ever want and make her love him the way he loved her.

Wesley yawned and finished the last remaining dregs of his drink. “I take it this concludes the conversation?”

“We can go to bed?” Faith asked hopefully. “Oh Spike, Angelus said that he wanted to see you. I forgot.”

“He can wait,” Willow said decisively. “We all need some sleep.” She was eager to get Spike away from Wesley. The last thing she wanted right now was for Spike to start poking and prodding even more into the bond.

“Actually, I should probably go down to see him,” Spike said getting up and drawing Willow after him. He smoothed her hair back and noticed how tired she looked. “You should go on up to bed, pet. You’re out on your feet.”

“But,” Willow pouted. “What could he have to say that’s so important? Come up to bed, Spike you can see him later. You’re tired too.”

Spike smiled at her concern and stroked a knuckle down her cheek gently. “The ghouls will be back love if we can’t stop them. Angelus knows how to stop them.”

Faith’s lip curled in annoyance. “He would.”

“He won’t tell you,” Spike said with a sigh.

She nodded. “I know he won’t. Will he tell you?”

Spike shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

They decided that Spike would go back to the basement and see Angelus while the rest of them dragged their exhausted human bodies up the stairs to bed. There was room enough for Faith and Wesley to have a room each and neither of them were worried about sharing a wall with Willow and Spike due to the fact that Willow looked like she was about to keel over where she stood, sex seemed like it was off the menu for tonight.

Spike sent Willow on her way with a soft kiss to her forehead and after pouring a drink of whisky for Angelus he went back to the basement to see him. Angelus accepted the drink, his face telling Spike all he needed to know about how Angelus felt being given whisky instead of blood and he had to fight not to make a sharp, rude comment and have Angelus slam the shutters down on him and refuse to help.

“You wanted to see me?” Spike prodded when Angelus didn’t speak immediately.

“You probably want to see me more than I want to see you. I am the one holding all the cards after all,” Angelus said with a dark edge of amusement to his voice. “Even with your special little bond you can’t have Willow, not the way you want to, not completely. She’s still human Spike, even with her little bond to you, she can still get old, still get sick, still die and leave you all on your own and there's nothing you can do about it, at least not the way things are right now; we both know what you want to do. Now,” he said, sounding very much like a teacher about to start a lesson. “As much as he might like you, and for the record, I think he does like you, Wesley isn’t going to give you the information that you want. He’s not going to tell you about your fairy godmother who can set you free. But I will. I might even tell you how to get rid of the ghouls.”

Spike fumed silently. It really grated to admit that he had been set up, that Angelus had dangled the prospect of deactivating the chip in front of him like a golden carrot that was just out of reach; because of course, Angelus wouldn’t help him until he helped Angelus.

“What is it that you want, Angelus?”

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 

It was just over an hour later when Spike finally climbed the stairs to bed. He was exhausted, his mind so boggled by everything he had learnt that evening that he couldn’t think straight. Stopping outside the bedroom he shared with Willow he took off his heavy boots before he slipped soundlessly into the room; he didn’t want to make any unnecessary noise and wake her up.

He undressed quickly throwing his clothes over the back of a chair and eased into bed beside her. He barely had time to settle down before Willow curled herself around him, her arms around his waist and her leg nestled between his.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?”

“Hum,” she replied snuggling closer to him.

Spike sighed and rubbed her shoulder, his fingers trailing up and down the soft skin of her arm. “You should have gone to sleep, pet. You need your rest.”

“I’ve been sleeping on and off.” Willow leant over him and brushed his cheek with a kiss, searching for his mouth. She gave him a soft, loving kiss before returning her head to his shoulder. “Wanted to wait for you,” she said sleepily. “I like sleeping with you. Feel safe. ”

Spike smiled in the darkness and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You are safe, love. Won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Hum.” Her eyes closed and with another yawn Willow no longer tried to fight sleep, she let it creep over her and went with it willingly, she was exhausted in mind and body.

Spike rubbed a hand across his forehead and stared up at the ceiling, it was imperative that he find out more about the girl with the power to free him from the chip but Angelus wasn’t going to help him without something in return and Angelus was right, Wesley wasn’t going to help him either.

He hated the chip, Spike really hated it. A tiny piece of plastic shoved into his brain had ruined his entire unlife. Something that was probably no bigger than the nail of his thumb had rendered him weak and powerless in the face of humanity the species he had conquered with ease and built his reputation on. It had left him angry and frustrated, a feeling of worthlessness living with him constantly even worse than when Dru had dumped him.

Willow shifted a little in his arms and Spike hugged her tighter for a moment; he still had Willow. She still wanted him, still cared about him and didn’t mind that he didn’t have a precious soul like Angel. He was her champion she had told him so, she wanted him just as he was, she accepted him, demon, bloodlust and all.

“Love,” he whispered in her ear and Willow stirred. “Love, you awake?”

She muttered something under her breath that he didn’t catch and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

Spike knew he shouldn’t wake her but remembering Dru, thinking about how different it was with Willow the demon was stirring inside him as her scent filled his nose, recognising what belonged to him and his fangs ached to sink into her skin. “Love,” he whispered against her ear, his lips brushing her skin. “Can I have a drink?”

If someone had told Spike only a week ago that he would be politely asking Willow Rosenburg if he could bite her he would have laughed uproariously in their face. The reality wasn’t funny, it was almost painful the way his fangs were throbbing and his face was changing.

“Willow, love?”

She sighed softly and stretched out beside him, tilting her head to the side and baring her neck to him. The small puncture wounds on her neck were like a neon sign but instead of sinking his fangs into the twin holes he pressed a soft kiss against the mark and felt her shudder against him. He could feel it, washing through him like warm water, that familiar sensation that he had thought he would never know again after Dru’s treatment of him; pure love.

Hooking his finger under the thin strap of her nightgown he drew it down her shoulder and peeled the lace away from her breast. He took a moment to brush a kiss across the exposed nipple that hardened at the touch and then Spike took the dusky pink peak into his mouth and let his fangs sink gently into the soft skin.

Willow moaned quietly her hand sliding up his back to tangle her fingers in his hair and keep him there. It wasn't the bite itself, even though there was a sharp pain when his fangs pierced her skin, that woke her, or even the gentle, insistent sucking, but the raging desire that sprung to life in the pit of her stomach and threatened to overwhelm her.

Her free hand ran over his body, enjoying the sensation of cool, bare skin beneath her palm and the dips and curves of his muscles as they shifted at her touch. Finally she reached for him, her hand dipping down between his legs to where he lay thick and heavy against his belly. Spike groaned at the first touch of her hand to the erection that was just longing for her and finally had what it wanted, what he wanted.

Almost instantly Willow felt Spike’s hand move over her hip, working its way beneath the hem of her nightgown and sliding smoothly up her inner thigh. Her legs parted immediately for him, it wasn’t as if she would ever deny Spike! He shoved her underwear to the side and touched her as she touched him; slowly, in an almost worshipful way.

Spike was a big fan of foreplay, he love to see Willow with fever bright eyes and flushed skin knowing in that moment she wanted him more than anything else in the world, and tonight he let the heat build, let her desire climb to new heights until she was straining against him looking desperately for the release that eluded her. He knew when she was about to fall, Spike could tell by the intensity of her scent, the way her inner muscles clutched at his fingers and her thickened blood rushed faster over his tongue.

Withdrawing his fangs and his hand Spike shifted over her fighting his body to stop himself spilling his release all over her stomach. “Wanna be close to you, love,” he whispered roughly.

Her legs spread wider to accommodate his hips, welcoming him into her body. Willow gave a soft gasp as he slid inside her, all she needed to reach her climax and she came at once, her fingers digging into his sides, her hips still moving upwards to meet him and gather him all the way into her body.

Balancing over her on his hands, his arms locked, Spike’s body went ridged and he came hard, the aftershocks causing him to tremble. He stared down at her, green eyes wide and bright, bottom lip clamped between her teeth and her skin glowing. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but Spike held them back not wanting to overload her, or frighten her, or have to listen to her explain that she didn’t feel as strongly for him as he did for her.

But words had been William’s passion and there was still enough of William living inside Spike that he had to speak them, he had to tell her even if it was just inside his own head.

_Love you, baby. Love you so much._

That trembling was back, Willow noted as she lifted her arms to wrap around Spike and draw him against her, and it seemed to have affected him too this time. She put it down to the bond, her mind too fogged with sleep and desire to remember that it was her emotions effected by his and not Spike’s by hers.

Spike lay there quietly with Willow in his arms, his head pillowed on her shoulder and his face pressed into the crook of her neck. He listened to her heartbeat slow and her breathing return to normal, his hand smoothing up and down her arm as he tried to help her control the trembling of her body. It didn’t concern him so much this time as it had the first time they made love, it wasn’t frightening now that he knew it could happen to her. He could only hope that deep down it might mean something.

Her eyes closed ready for sleep Willow went completely still for a moment, holding her breath as she listened. She smiled. “Spike, are you purring?”

“Hum.” It was the strangest thing, he did sound like he was purring and Spike couldn’t seem to find a way to stop it. Although the smile he heard in her voice made it worth it.

“Night, Spike.”

“G’night, love.”

_Love you, baby._

XxXx

 

The shrill ringing of Angel’s cell phone woke Wesley and he scrambled into wakefulness feeling about on top of the small bedside table to locate the phone. “Hello?” he sounded half asleep.

“Wesley? Is this a bad time? Shall I call back? Did I wake you?”

“Hello, Fred,” Wesley smiled at the rapid fire questions and sat up against the headboard. “It’s fine, I had to get up eventually. It was a long night.”

“Everything alright?”

“Not really, but you go first. Is there a problem?”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Fred assured him. “There was a nest of vampire’s over by a park but Charles dealt with it.”

“Alone?” Wesley sat up a little straighter. “That’s dangerous.”

Fred laughed. “No not on his own, he had back up. His old friends leant a hand, do you remember them? They love to dust some vampires, don’t they?”

“Yes and yes,” Wesley said and yawned. “I find it difficult to believe that is the only reason for your call, Fred. Now what’s the problem?”

“Oh there isn’t one,” Fred said again. “I have some news for you. After you called last night I went to research the Willow and Spike bond straight away. It’s really rather interesting, isn’t it?”

“I have to admit that as a former watcher I find it fascinating. I suppose you would too considering your former work.”

“Yes,” Fred agreed. “While not actually scientific, it’s still something that requires careful monitoring and experimentation. Although,” she said thoughtfully. “Perhaps Willow and Spike wouldn’t agree. I have to admit that I’ve been thinking of all sorts of ways to experiment…”

“What did you find out, Fred?” Wesley didn’t like to interrupt her but he also knew Fred could yammer on for an age going off on tangents and circling back until he was quite lost and had no idea what point she was trying to make.

“Oh yes, silly me. Well, I’ve discovered that it’s not permanent.”

Wesley’s eyes widened. “How did you discover that?”

“Simple research,” she said with a small laugh. “A bond, and I mean a true bond, between an immortal and a mortal, a human and a demon, a witch and a warlock, a…well, you get the idea, can only be, oh and when I say a true bond I mean one that’s permanent.”

Wesley stifled a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Well, that can only be created by a higher being; like when Cordy became part demon to help her cope with the visions, she was made half demon by a higher being.”

“I see,” Wesley tapped his nose thoughtfully. “Does it say how to reverse it then? Or does it peter out on its own?”

“It can just go on its own,” Fred said. “If the feelings that created the bond aren’t there any more. So basically, if they fall out of love.”

“I got that, thank you, Fred. But this bond wasn’t exactly created that way, it’s not an equal bond. They aren’t bonded to each other Willow gave herself over to Spike.”

Fred gave a little sigh. “I wonder,” she said wistfully. “I wonder what it would be like to love someone that much. I can’t imagine doing something like that, giving myself over to a man completely the way Willow has done, and to a vampire, one without a soul. She must love him very much.”

Wesley’s lips curled into a half a smile. “Probably more than I can comprehend. Is that the only way to undo the bond?”

“Death.”

Wesley made a face. “Does that mean Willow can still die?”

“Oh yes,” Fred nodded. “I told you, its not a true bond. They aren’t bound to each other by a higher being and a ritual. They can both still die. It’ll stop if Willow falls out of love with Spike or he can break it himself. I haven’t translated that bit yet so I’m not sure how he does that.”

“There are a few things I’ve noticed about it that are giving me cause for concern.” Wesley went on to explain the things he had observed about the bond.

“Hum,” Fred considered for a few minutes. “If I was to guess I’d say it was getting stronger but I haven’t read enough yet to know if that’s even a possibility. I’ll have to get back to you on that. Have you found anything about restoring Angel’s soul?” she asked tentatively.

“No,” Wesley said. “We’ve had a more pressing issue to worry about last night.” He spent the rest of his conversation with Fred telling her about the ghouls and how Angelus had the answer to defeating them. “How we’re going to get him to tell us anything is anyone’s guess.”

“There’s always a way,” Fred said confidently. “We just have to think harder.”

XxX

Wesley moving about carrying out his morning routine disturbed Faith and she lay in bed waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. She could hardly believe she had slept past noon, but then again she’d had a lot on her mind the last few days and that had played havoc with her sleep. She wondered how Buffy had coped with all the stress all of the time, being in prison hadn’t been anywhere near this stressful, not after she had gotten used to it.

Once she heard Wesley go down stairs Faith commandeered the bathroom before Willow decided to get up too and then headed down to the kitchen were Wesley sat drinking a cup of tea and reading a book.

“Morning, Wes.”

“Good morning, Faith. How did you sleep?”

“Ok actually,” she admitted. “Shouldn’t I have been half awake keeping watch or something?”

Wesley shrugged. “I don’t think there was much to keep a watch for. Besides, slayer or not, you need to sleep just as much as the rest of us do. I spoke to Fred this morning.”

“Oh?” Faith made herself a cup of tea, it wasn’t really her thing but she simply couldn’t be bothered to fool around with the coffee machine. She listened with interest as Wesley caught her up with Fred’s research. “I don’t think either of them are going to take it well.”

“Take what well?”

“You wanting to break the bond.”

“I don’t,” Wesley was genuinely surprised. “Why would I want to do that? It doesn’t affect me, it’s not my business. I’m just trying to get all the information I can so that we know what to expect and Willow can Spike can make informed decisions. It’s their decision to make, not mine.”

“You mean that, don’t you?”

“Yes of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Faith shrugged. “It’s just that Xander is not going to take this lying down and Giles will probably have something to say about it too. They’re both going to want to break the bond you know that, don’t you?”

“That’s not their decision to make,” Wesley said firmly. “Besides, I should imagine that once Angelus and the witch hunter are dealt with Rupert will return to England and Xander will have had enough time to get used to the bond. He’ll come around.”

“I don’t know,” Faith made a face. “You didn’t hear the things he said to Spike before he left.”

“Xander’s all over the place at the moment and that’s to be expected, he’s just lost Anya, he hasn’t been able to put her to rest yet and his best friend’s life is in danger. He has a lot to cope with right now I think we all need to be a little more understanding where Xander is concerned.”

“Alright, Wes. If you say so.”

Wesley was rather surprised that Faith was willing to take advice from him. It wasn’t as though she had been against him, in fact since he arrived in Sunnydale she had pretty much been willing to be led by him and go along with his ideas. Faith had ideas and opinions of her own of course and she voiced them when she felt like it, but it was nothing like the past. Wesley suddenly realized that they were friends of sorts, him and Faith, they had at some point during all the commotion crossed a line and they were easier with each other now than they ever had been. He couldn’t help but feel surprised by it all.

“Did you see Spike before you went to bed last night?” Faith asked and took a sip of tea.

“No, I tried to wait up for him to finish with Angelus but I fell asleep,” Wesley admitted. “Maybe I should go down and ask him? If he told Spike how to get rid of the ghouls then there’s no reason why he can’t tell me. He has to know that Spike will tell us what we need to know.”

“I’ll go,” Faith put her tea down and went to the fridge. She prepared a small mug of blood for him. “He only had the one mug yesterday, the one Tara and Xander took down for him.”

“I suppose helping Spike keep Willow safe from the ghouls has earned him a drink.”

Faith smiled slightly and nodded. “I suppose so.” She took the mug out of the microwave, her nose wrinkling in distaste at the scent and went down to the basement.

XxXx

Angelus sensed her coming before she even opened the door and he stood up, his chains clinking together to greet her. “Afternoon, Faithy.”

Faith smiled sweetly. “How are you, Angelus?”

“Bored.”

“I brought you a drink.” She figured she didn’t have to tell him that, his face was already halfway between human and vampire as the scent of blood hit his nose. “Are you going to be a good boy and let me hand it to you?”

“Yes,” he said with a heavy sigh and held out a hand.

Again Faith was struck by how large those hands were, but this was the first time she felt a trickle of fear run down her spine. Angelus was truly terrifying even when he wasn’t trying to be; his reputation preceded him.

Faith was hardly going to take his word on that so she took up a fighting stance opposite him distributing her weight evenly and keeping one had curled into a fist just in case she needed it. Slowly, she held out the mug to him, irritation coursing through her at the amused look on his face.

He took the mug and sipped at the blood slowly, he wasn’t about to show her just how hungry he was. “Shall we exchange pleasantries?”

Oh how she hated this creature that wore Angel’s face! This dark demon of the night who had managed to strip her bare and pin point her weakness; to be wanted, and exploit it in front of Wesley.

“No,” she said shortly. “But if you want to talk you can tell me how to defeat the ghouls.”

“Spike tell you about that, did he?”

“He said you knew how to get rid of them, yes. Did you give him the answer last night?”

“Would you like the answer, Faith? Would you like to know how to get of them?”

Faith grit her teeth together with annoyance. “Isn’t that what I’ve been saying, your ears clogged or something?”

“Alright,” he said amiably. “You want to know then I’ll tell you.”

For a moment she just stared at him stupidly, her jaw slack and the tension gone from her shoulders. She blinked owlishly at him. “You will?”

“Sure I will.”

Eyebrows rushing together in a deep frown Faith observed him closely. “Why?”

“Because you want to know.”

Folding her arms across her chest she continued to eye him, a distrustful expression crossing her face. “What’s in it for you?”

Angelus laughed and finished the small mug of blood with one gulp and put the mug on the floor. It grated on him that he was dependent on the humans for sustenance and if they chose to they could continue to feed him pitiful meager rations like now or stop feeding him altogether. The thing that was even more annoying was that the soul would probably congratulate them over it. “You know the way of the world, don’t you, Faithy? You know you can’t ever get something for free.”

She rolled her eyes. “What is it that you want? And don’t even bother to say your freedom because that is not happening.”

“I’m not stupid,” Angelus replied.

“Well?” she prompted when he didn’t continue with his conditions. “What is it that you want?”

The smile he gave her was a slow, sadistic smirk and his eyes watched her, cold and challenging; Faith was immediately on her guard but she didn’t see it coming. He completely blindsided her.

Angelus popped the button on his leather pants. “I want you on your knees, Faith.”

Her jaw dropped in absolute shock. She stared at him disbelievingly expecting any moment to hear him laugh and call her a fool for believing him. But he didn’t, he just continued to stare at her with that challenging look.

“Are you out of your mind?” she was incredulous. “How about I just kick your ass until you tell me?”

“You know that won’t work.”

“Spike,” she said decisively. “Spike will make you tell me.”

“Spike has never been able to make me do anything and he knows it. “ Angelus shook his head slowly and tutted quietly. “Never measured up when she was alive and you still can’t now that she’s dead.”

“What?” she snapped angrily.

“Buffy,” he pronounced the name slowly, as though speaking to someone who couldn’t understand English. “She gave her life to save the world and after everything you did to her you can’t even get on your knees to save her best friend. Oh yes, you’re someone I’d want in my corner in a tight spot alright.”

“You leave B out of this. It’s nothing to do with her.”

“But it’s always about her, isn’t it? And that really smarts, doesn’t it, Faithy, that you’re always going to be compared to her and always going to pale in comparison. She’s the golden slayer who killed the man she loved to save the world and you’re the one who was willing to stand by and let the world get sucked into hell by the Mayor.” Angelus shrugged his large shoulders. “Maybe you just aren’t capable of being selfless like Buffy, if you can’t do this for someone you consider a friend then I highly doubt you’ll give your life for the world.”

“That’s not true!” she was on the defensive immediately.

“Prove it.”

“There’s something wrong with you, you know that?” she spat angrily.

“No, I’m evil sweetheart and I don’t pretend to be anything else. You on the other hand…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Faith was furious, she quivered with indignation and her cheeks flushed with angry red splotches. “You think I’m like you!”

“You said it, not me.” Angelus was enjoying himself, it was fun to taunt the slayer, this one was much more interesting than Miss Little Goody-Too Shoes. This one had a past he could play with, twist and manipulate and expose to her for what it was; with Buffy all he had been able to do was remind her of her boyfriend, the loyal little puppy that was Angel.

“I am nothing like you!”

He cocked his head to the side. “No? I killed my parents, did you know that? And my little sister. My friends, people I cared about blah blah blah. You, well you attempted to kill people who were supposed to be your friends, you tortured for fun, you tried to ruin their lives. I‘d say you hurt people you cared about but we both know that’s a lie, no-one you ever cared all that much about, was there, Faithy? And certainly no-one who gave a damn about you.” He laughed, a deep laugh that actually sounded jovial. “And I didn’t even have a soul when I did those things! Even when I was evil I had Darla and Dru, two women who loved me and cared about me in their own twisted way; you don’t even have that. You’ve got no-one to care if you’re gone no-one to worry about you…”

“Shut up!” Faith yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously. “Just shut up, Angelus!”

“Hit a nerve have I? The one person who offered you the hand of friendship even after everything you did to her and her friends was Willow. She got you out of prison, didn’t she, and you have the solution to her problem right at your fingertips, you can save her, Faith but you won’t. Two of a kind you and me, selfish to the end only ever thinking of ourselves and what benefits us. It’s a good way to stay alive, Faith.”

Angelus left his hand trail up his stomach before reaching his arms out in a stretch. “So, where do you plan on going when Harris has run you out of town? He will you know, when he finds out you let his best friend die. Dawn doesn’t like you as it is so she’ll probably help him tar and feather you. Buffy was always Giles favorite so you can bet he won’t life a finger to help you and poor Wes, just beginning to trust you again, to see some good in you; he’s going to be completely disillusioned, he won’t…”

“I’m not like you,” she said again.

He smirked, her voice was low, the fight had left her; he had her. She took a step towards him and paused, her eyes narrowing as she watched him closely.

“I told you, I’m not stupid. They come down here and find you dead on the floor I’m not going to live much longer.”

Faith nodded, her heart heavy but that steely determination she had in abundance that had helped her ask Angel for help, helped her try to apologize to B, to hand herself in, to survive prison, to face Wesley and come back to Sunnydale; that was straightening her spine, squaring her shoulders and tilting her chin at a defiant angle so that Angelus would know he hadn’t beaten her. She would do what had to be done, she was the slayer, that was her job.

There was no finesse, no seduction technique as she sank to her knees and yanked at the opening of his pants with a cross look on her face. She looked up when his hand closed over hers. “No biting slayer,” Angelus warned.

Faith merely glowered and released him from his leather prison. It almost defined belief that she could have had that inside her, Faith thought as she came face to face with Angelus’ cock, all angry and swollen and needing attention, when she despised it so much right now and had wanted it so much once before.

She grit her teeth for a moment and then went to work, closing her mouth over him and taking him deep, feeling slightly vindicated by the low sound of pleasure he made. As her tongue curled around him Faith tried to pretend that it was Angel, she would willingly go to her knees for him, but the fantasy wouldn’t come. Angelus was not Angel and Faith couldn’t get her mind to even pretend that he was.

His fingers slid into her hair, brushing through the long dark waves and curling around her head; Faith felt trapped. Still, she attacked her task with energetic vigor; firstly she didn’t want Angelus thinking he had won and secondly, the quicker she made him come the quicker the whole thing would be over with.

Angelus could sense he was loosing control over the situation, she was not the cowed, defeated woman he thought she would be, she was fighting him still, even when she was on her knees for him. There was definitely something special about this slayer.

“Your so good, Faithy, such a little pro.”

Faith’s jaw tightened and she dragged her teeth the entire length of him harder than was strictly necessary. Angelus jerked and hissed; it had been so long since he’d experienced pleasure from someone else, Angel was all about the hand; Angelus’ lips curled in disgust at the thought. It was quite satisfying to know that he was experiencing what the soul only dreamt and fantasized about.

His hips suddenly surged forward and before Faith could react he hit the back of her throat. Gagging, she cursed inwardly that she hadn’t prepared for that, she wouldn’t allow it to happen a second time.

She was so good, so God damn good; Angelus let his head fall back, his eyes closing in pure pleasure and his face changing with his heightened emotions. If she was this good now he couldn’t help wondering how incredible it would be if Faith actually wanted to please him; he could tell she was just going through the motions and it was extremely insulting considering he wanted her so much; wanted to be inside her fucking her as only a vampire could. She’d never go back to a human after being with him.

Her lips travelled the full length of him settling around the tip, her tongue flickering and teasing and Angelus couldn’t stop his hips surging forward again, wanting more. Faith was ready for him this time and withdrew from him completely, encircling her thumb and forefinger around the tip of him instead and forcing him to push through the tight ring she had made. Angelus groaned, his hands tightening in her hair, frantically dragging her back to him.

Using her teeth Faith nipped lightly at the swollen head of his cock that was weeping almost pitifully so desperate was he to reach his release. Relaxing her throat Faith took him back inside her mouth slowly, all the way, as far as he could go and sucked hard. Angelus jerked against her mouth and came hard with a shout, emptying himself inside her.

Plucking at his fingers as soon as they loosened their hold on her hair Faith brushed her hair back from her face and stood up with a wince, the floor was hard and cold on her knees. “Now, the ghouls, Angelus.”

“Oh, yeah,” he tucked himself away extremely irritated that she could dismiss him so easily. “To summon something from the Underworld you need to build an altar, make a sacrifice to the Gods below. There’ll be a cup on the alter full of blood from the sacrifice, that’s what keeps the ghouls coming back, that’s what let’s the witch hunter control them.”

“So I have to empty the cup? That’s it? That’s ridiculous.”

“No sacrificial blood, no ghouls. You’d do well to destroy the altar while you’re at it, with fire preferably. Word of warning though, they’ll sense you, the ghouls I mean, as soon as your there they’ll know it. They sense the light and life of humanity just as a vampire scents blood.”

“Angelus,” she studied him with a slight tilt of her head. “Are you telling the truth?”

“Every word,” he promised. “We made a deal, didn’t we. You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.”

There was more to it Faith just knew there was. No way was Angelus going to trade that information just for oral sex. But, he hadn’t asked for anything else so Faith wasn’t going to push her luck.

“I’ll even tell you where the altar is if you like.”

Her eyebrows raced up towards her hair line. “Why?”

“Save you time.”

“Why?” she demanded crossly her hands coming to rest on her hips.

He grinned. “Do you want to know or not?”

“Yes,” she said, maddened by his response. There was just no understanding this demon.

“He’ll need a place where the forces of darkness are strongest. If I had to guess, and I’m only guessing remember, I’d say the altar is at the Master’s old lair. The boy will be able to take you there.”

“Xander?”

“Him,” Angelus agreed.

Faith nodded. “Alright.” She turned away from him awkwardly, she sort of felt that she should be thanking him for helping her, but he hadn’t exactly done it out of the goodness of his heart. She was grateful that he said nothing as she walked away and let her leave the basement without another word passing between them.

When she arrived back in the kitchen Wesley was still there with his books and Spike and joined him. “Ah, Faith, there you are,” Wesley smiled pleasantly; picking up his cup he went to the tea pot. “You’re just in time.”

“I am?” she deliberately kept her eyes away from Spike.

“Yes,” Wesley was busy touching the teapot and trying to decide if the contents would be warm enough to drink. “Spike was just about to tell me how to defeat the ghouls. It appears Angelus was in a talkative mood last night.”

Faith swayed where she stood the blood draining from her face, a soundless gasp escaping her lips as her hand rushed to her mouth; she felt sick.

Spike knew what had happened without being told, he could smell Angelus on her, but he kept the sympathetic look off his face, she wouldn’t appreciate it. He knew what it was like to be conned by Angelus.

Faith’s fingers curled into a fist over her heart as hot rage swept through her. “Bastard!”

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

 

“What did you say?” Wesley turned round with another cup of tea in his hand. “Faith, everything alright?”

 

“Yes.” She forced a smile to her face, having Wesley discover what she had done would be mortifying on so many levels. It was bad enough that Spike knew something had happened between her and Angelus. To his credit he gave no outward sign that he was aware of anything and Faith appreciated his discretion. “You were saying, Wes.”

 

“Actually Spike was saying, go ahead, Spike.”

 

Faith slid onto the stool at the island opposite Wesley her jaw clenched and her eyes snapping fire. She would get even with Angelus over this. Just how she was going to do it Faith didn’t quite know yet, but she would. Bastard!

 

Spike frowned at her. “Why are you wearing Willow’s clothes?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s what you’re concerned about? The fire remember, all my stuff was in the house, Willow had some stuff here so she let me borrow some clothes. Tara brought by necessities yesterday but I’m still out of clothes and with no money to buy any I’m screwed for the time being.”

 

Spike saw the practicality of the exchange of clothes but he didn’t really like it. He liked Willow’s things to smell like her and now it would be all slayer-smelling. It would take a while to get rid of Faith’s scent completely. A sudden thought struck him. “You won’t wear the fuzzy pink number with the lilac underneath, will you?” he asked anxiously.

 

Faith’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Do I look like someone who would wear something pink and fuzzy with lilac underneath?”

 

“No,” he relaxed, that was his favourite Willow memory, post the shagging of course, and his favourite item of clothing she owned; that was always to be Willow’s and not to be worn by anyone else.

 

“Well, now the important things have been sorted out do you suppose we could concentrate on the mundane aspect of the ghouls and saving our lives?” Wesley asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“You wouldn’t understand, you’re human,” he told Wesley and went to the microwave when it beeped to take out his mug of blood. Taking a seat at the island he began to recount his conversation with Angelus.

 

Faith was slightly gratified that it appeared Angelus had at least told her truth about the altar and the sacrifice. Her blood still boiled dangerously over the whole thing and she itched to ram her fist down this throat.

 

“Well I must say the solution isn’t as dire as I thought it might be,” Wesley admitted. “It’s quite simple really.”

 

“Maybe not as simple as you think,” Spike said taking a sip of blood. “I don’t suppose the witch hunter will be in the vicinity of the altar, I don’t see him as a problem when we go into the Master’s old hidey hole, but the ghouls don’t sleep, they aren’t that kind of creature so they’ll be about, they don’t go away until we destroy the altar or the witch hunter sends them back. They’ll sense her,” he said pointing an unnecessary finger at Faith. “As soon as she steps foot in the place they’ll know she’s there.”

 

“That is potentially problematic,” Wesley agreed. “But they won’t sense you, or at least if they do they won’t be able to harm you. You may have to destroy the altar yourself, Spike.”

 

“That I can do,” Spike said without modesty. “But I’m just one vampire, Percy. I can’t do everything at once and if you think the ghouls will be the only problem in getting near the altar you’re sadly mistaken.”

 

“You’re right of course,” Wesley sighed heavily. “The ghouls protect the altar from the living but not from the undead or any other demon. The witch hunter will have to put up a ward of some kind.”

 

“Magical protection,” Faith muttered and scowled. “Willow can’t come with us and I doubt that Tara will be strong enough to take down whatever the witch hunter has put up. She’s helped us a lot so far but she’s not a strong witch, Wes. When we were at the house she could only hold the fire back she couldn’t extinguish it and even that was taking its toll on her.”

 

“If we’re going in there to destroy the altar we need the best chance possible at succeeding,” Spike said.

 

“I agree completely that goes without saying,” Wesley said.

 

“Willow can’t go,” Spike said, and even if she could he would chain her to the bed to make sure that she didn’t go and put herself in that kind of danger. He took a moment to imagine his little witch in chains before pulling himself back to the present. “Tara isn’t magically strong enough and I’ve seen her fight, she’s not much of a help. Harris is less than useless at the moment,” he held up three fingers to indicate the three he had already ticked off. “Dawn is a no go and Giles is better with books than out in the field. A crusty old watcher won’t be much help you can bet on that.”

 

Running her hands through her hair Faith massaged her scalp for a moment. “That just leaves the three of us.”

 

“Not quite,” Spike took another drink of blood to fortify him. “There’s still Angelus.”

 

“What!”

 

Just as he thought they had reacted in unison, eyes wide, jaws open, incredulous looks on their faces. It was going to take some work on his part, he was going to have to be very convincing if he was going to get Angelus out of the basement but Spike was determined to do it.

 

He freed Angelus and Angelus would free him; that was the deal.

 

“I’m not happy about it either,” Spike said crossly. “But there isn’t any other choice. We can’t wait for your little friends from L.A to come riding in like the damn cavalry, and even if they did, they’re only human, I need someone stronger than that if I’m going to take on a witch hunter.”

 

“But Angelus doesn’t know magic,” Wesley said, ever the practical watcher. “What help will he be against magical wards?”

 

Spike shifted in his seat. “I don’t know that magic works all that well down there. The Master was a vampire not a warlock.”

 

“But magic kept him sealed down there,” Wesley pointed out.

 

Spike tried not to let his frustration and desperation show.

 

“And the witch hunter had to use magic to call the ghouls,” Faith added.

 

“It would surprise you what Angelus knows,” Spike muttered darkly. “And for someone who doesn’t know magic he did a pretty good job of nearly sucking the world into hell. You remember the Acathala incident?”

 

“I’ve heard about it,” Wesley said. “It was a little before our time,” he gestured between himself and Faith. “I see your point, Spike but I need to think about this.”

 

Spike shrugged. “Take your time, not like we’re in danger or anything.”

 

Wesley frowned. “I see that point too,” he said crossly. “But this is a big decision to make. It’s Angelus, I don’t want him free to roam around Sunnydale any more than I would you if the situation were reversed.”

 

That seemed to sooth Spike’s ruffled feathers and he almost preened at the comment. Good to know the watcher sill knew he was the Big Bad! The sound of movement above him had Spike cocking his ear to the ceiling and he listened as Willow moved about the bedroom and went down the hall to the bathroom.

 

“Here, Faith,” Wesley said producing his wallet from his back pocket. “You’ve been cooped up in here with no escape for too long, go shopping.” He handed her a few bills. “Get what you need, take a break, have a think and we’ll put our heads together when you get back.”

 

“I can’t take your money, Wes.” As touched as she was by the gesture Faith felt that she still owed too much to Wesley to take such an act of kindness from him. Always the good guy old Wesley.

 

“Just call it a loan, you can pay me back when you get a job.”

“If I ever get one,” she muttered. “I didn’t get a chance to look at the jobs Spike found for me before the house went up in flames.”

 

“You’ll get one,” Wesley said encouragingly. “Now go on, go shopping, buy clothes, and don’t tell Cordelia!”

 

Faith grinned and took the bills off the table, shoving them into her back pocket. “Thanks, Wes.”

 

“Buy yourself something pretty sweetheart.”

 

“Shut up, Spike,” she replied still grinning.

 

Spike smirked back at her but his mind was elsewhere, clothes; the word conjured up images of fuzzy pink jumpers with lilac underneath and he shivered delightedly.

 

Angel’s cell phone suddenly began ringing and Wesley answered it greeting Fred who appeared to be on the other end. He gestured that he was going out into the garden and Faith waved him off as she went to the study to fetch her jacket having left it in there the previous evening.

 

“See you in a bit, Spike.”

 

Spike nodded and waved absently his ears pricking up at the sound of the shower turning off. Rubbing his hands together he left the kitchen and went up the stairs, he hovered outside the bathroom door his hand raised towards the handle but he decided against it, he would wait for her to come out. Now that she was out of the shower there wasn’t much point in joining her in the bathroom.

 

Deciding to save time Spike removed his boots and flung them into the bedroom before returning to prowl the hallway the sound of Willow’s heart beat teasing him through the door. She would be all warm from the shower, her skin all soft as silk and slightly damp and Spike licked his lips with anticipation.

 

The door opened and Willow jumped giving a startled gasp to see Spike standing there. He listened to the jump of her heartbeat and smiled slyly at her. She sighed and pushed her damp hair off her face. “Spike, what are you doing sneaking around?”

 

“Not sneaking,” he replied dogging her footsteps back to the bedroom.

 

“Loitering then.”

 

“Waiting,” he corrected her.

 

Willow glanced at him over her shoulder. “Waiting for what?” He gave her that sly smile again and she flushed, turning away from him and busying her hands with her hair brush.

 

Flopping down in a chair Spike contented himself with watching her as she let her hair down and brushed it out, all fiery copper locks against her pale skin.

Willow turned to look at him and resume their conversation but was surprised to find Spike watching her closely as though she were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his eyes as he followed her every move. A tremor ran through her and she knocked her temple with the hard back of the brush.

 

“Ow,” she muttered rubbing at the sore spot.

 

“Something wrong there, pet?”

 

Willow swallowed and shook her head wordlessly. She couldn’t seem to think of anything else except how amazing his eyes were.

 

Unfolding himself from the chair with a fluid grace she envied, Spike came at her all slow predatory movements that set butterflies darting around her belly and caused a tightening of her muscles. Willow swallowed again and took an automatic step back from him.

 

His eyes glittered and flashed to the yellow of the demon, his forehead wrinkling but not quite changing to full out ridges as he closed the gap between them. The unnatural beat of her heart, the scent of her bare skin, the soft shallow breaths; Spike closed his eyes for a moment enraptured in her. She truly was a treat for the senses.

 

His hands felt overly cold on her skin, still warm from her shower, when they curled over her shoulders and Willow shivered her head falling back in anticipation of a kiss. At the first touch of his lips to hers Willow’s insides turned into soft gooey marshmallow and when his tongue eased passed her lips and swept her mouth she melted into him like ice in a furnace.

 

Arms tightening around her, his palms flat to her shoulder blades Spike drew her with him towards the bed, surprised when her hands shot up to his chest forcing him back from her.

 

“Wait,” she gasped, swallowing and trying to calm her heart beat. “Spike, I’m human. There’s only so much I can take. I can hardly move and I’m sore all over,” she pouted, the pout deepening when he laughed.

 

“Worn you out huh, pet?”

 

“Something like that.” She gave a small shriek when he scooped her up and took her over to the bed.

 

“Get rid of that damp towel love,” he said offering her the nightgown back. “You’ll end up with a cold.”

 

“I was planning on getting dressed,” Willow pointed out taking the nightgown from him and holding it in her lap.

 

“Not yet,” he shook his head and stretched out next to her on the bed. “Just lie with me for a while, love.”

Willow smiled and nodded, tugging the nightgown over her head and towel before tossing the towel over the nearby chair. Spike smiled at her modesty, he couldn’t understand that about her, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her naked, touched and tasted her already, but the modesty was ever present when she wasn’t caught up in the fire of her own desire.

 

She snuggled down next to him curling into his arms as he stroked her hair and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Will you tell me what happened with Angelus last night?”

 

“Sure pet.” Spike decided to keep his suggestion of freeing Angelus to himself for now, something told him that bond or no bond, Willow wouldn’t like it one little bit.

 

XxXx

 

It was nearly two hours later when Faith returned to Crawford Street her hands filled with shopping bags. Shopping had never really been her thing, but considering everything she owned had been burnt to a crisp she had no choice but to stock up. Besides, a little retail therapy had strangely made her feel normal, the way she had before her slayer powers had been activated and the world of vampires and demons had opened up before her. It had even, for very short spaces of time in between searching for the correct sizes, waiting for a changing room to open up and trying on shoes, pushed Angelus to the back of her mind.

 

“You’re back,” Wesley poked his head around the kitchen door. “And you had a productive afternoon,” he said eyeing her bags.

 

“Yeah I did,” she smiled. “Thanks, Wes, I needed this.” When she had someone like Wes in her life it helped to remind her that not all men were complete shit’s like Angelus.

 

“I have some news,” he beckoned for her to follow him so Faith dumped her bags in the hallway and went into the kitchen where Wesley had a book open and a cup of tea waiting for him. She couldn’t help smiling, he didn’t look as if he had moved since she had left.

 

“What’s the sitch, Wes?”

 

“Well, first of all, Fred had an ingenious idea, she had Lorne speak to his contacts and put a sanctuary spell on the house just like at Caritus.”

 

Faith looked at him blankly. “What does that mean?”

 

“Of course, you’re unaware,” Wesley shook his head a moment. “The sanctuary spell at Caritus means that there can be no demon violence in the club at all. Fred figured that as the witch hunter is a demon the spell would work here for us.”

 

“So the witch hunter can’t come in?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Oh he can come in,” Wesley said. “But he can’t do anything while he’s in here. You however, being human, aren’t bound by the spell. It also keeps us safe from Angelus should he feel the need to throw his weight about.”

 

“That’s great, Wes. That means Willow’s completely safe from the witch hunter even without Angel so long as she says in here.”

 

“Double security. But that doesn’t mean we’re out of the woods yet, not by a long shot.”

 

“And we still have a big decision to make about Angelus.”

 

Wesley merely smiled and took a sip of tea.

 

Faith watched him curiously. “What?”

 

“Spike is right, we need all the help we can get and with the ghouls involved human help is going to be a hindrance and knowing the grave danger ghouls pose to humans I can’t ask the others to put themselves in that position.”

 

“They’ve faced more than one apocalypse in their time.”

 

“That’s true,” Wesley agreed. “But I don’t think they’ll agree with us taking Angelus along and I’d rather avoid an argument if at all possible. Besides, I don’t want to over step the mark or step on Giles toes or anything. It’s clear that Xander looks up to him and there’s enough tension in the ranks as it is.”

 

“So we’re taking Angelus with us?” Faith had rather hoped to avoid that and leave him chained in the basement where she wouldn’t have to see him until she was ready to kick his evil ass into next week.

 

“Yes we are,” Wesley nodded. “It’s for the best.”

 

Faith sighed and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “Are you sure we can trust him?” Once Angelus was out of the house there was nothing stopping him becoming violent and trying to kill her and Wesley.

 

“I’m pretty sure we can’t,” he smiled again and Faith was intrigued. “Let’s take a little walk, Faith.”

 

He led the way out of the house and down to the end of the driveway where Faith hopped up onto the wall and pinned him with curious eyes. “What’s going on, Wes?”

 

“Lorne had an idea about Angelus which would enable us to take him with us to the Master’s old lair.”

 

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

 

“There’s a catch of course,”

 

“Of course,” she said with a sigh. “A magic catch I assume?”

 

Wesley nodded. “He can do a spell to link Angelus to you, this particular spell works better with a supernatural anchor and slayer’s are supernatural of course.”

 

She frowned. “What do I have to do?”

 

“Nothing, nothing at all. You’ve seen mothers with their toddlers on reins haven’t you?” He continued after her nod of agreement. “Well in essence, you’ll be the mother holding the reins. The toddler can only go so far from the mother and Angelus will only be able to go so far from you. That way we can take him with us and not have to worry about an escape attempt.”

 

“We aren’t going to turn into Spike and Willow are we?” she asked worriedly.

 

Wesley chuckled. “No of course not. Their situation is completely different, there’ll be no blood or love involved with you and Angelus, it’s just a spell to link him to you not bond you together. It won’t last very long so we’ll need to be in and out as it were to get him back in the basement.”

 

“Even if I agree to it Angelus isn’t going to,” Faith pointed out.

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Wesley assured her. “The spell can be done without his agreement or liking, that’s why it won’t last very long.”

 

“That won’t stop him trying to rip my heart out and snap your neck though, will it?” Faith said disappointment crossing her face.

 

“No,” Wesley admitted. “But I thought we’d tell him that if anything happened to you then he dies too. Angelus is a survivor he won’t want to risk that. Hopefully.”

 

Faith smiled. “That’s why you brought me out here, you don’t want either Angelus or Spike to know the truth.”

 

“Angelus for obvious reasons and Spike,” Wesley paused and considered. “Spike is a tricky situation, now that Angelus is back I’m not completely sure where his allegiance lies.”

 

“Oh that’s an easy one,” Faith said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I don’t even need to research for that one. Spike’s main priority is Willow.”

 

“That much I can agree with,” Wesley said. “But we have to remember that Spike’s a vampire, he has spent the better part of a century with Angelus as a family which is highly irregular for vampires and he’s only with us because he has no choice at the moment. Spike wouldn’t choose to be here with us, he’s stuck in a situation not of his making and he’s dealing with it as best he can. We’re human, he’s a demon, you’re a slayer, he’s a vampire; it’s difficult to say exactly where Spike will come down if the time comes, if it will be us or Angelus.”

 

Faith considered for a moment. “Spike said that Willow would be at the top of Angelus hit list because she put the soul back last time. He won’t put Willow in danger, Wes, and he wants Angel back to defeat the witch hunter.”

 

“It’s a possibility that the witch hunter will become irrelevant now that Spike can bite Willow. As for Angelus, well, I don’t pretend to understand what’s going on in Spike’s head where Angelus is concerned.”

 

Faith frowned. “What do you mean the witch hunter is irrelevant? He could kill Willow.”

 

“So can Spike.”

 

Faith’s eyes widened in surprised shock. “I didn’t even think of that.”

 

“Hopefully it hasn’t occurred to him yet either, but I don’t know Spike well enough to know how his mind works. I’m afraid we’ll have to wait and see on that score.”

 

Taking the cell phone out of his pocket Wesley dialled Angel Investigations and greeted Cordelia when she answered on the fourth ring. “Tell Lorne to go ahead with the spell, Cordy.”

 

“She agreed?” Cordelia said on the other end of the phone. “I wouldn’t want to do it.”

 

“Neither would I,” Wesley said. “But Faith is willing to do what’s best. Can he do it now?”

 

“I guess so, he’s here so I don’t see why not. Are you coming back soon?”

 

“Missing me are you?” Wesley asked with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah,” Cordelia replied. “It’s not the same without you and Angel here.”

 

Wesley smiled softly. “We’ll be back as soon as we can, Cordelia, I promise.”

 

Cordelia pouted. “I guess that’ll have to do. Good luck, Wes.”

 

“Thanks, Cordy, we’re going to need it.” He hung up and gestured towards the house. “Probably best that you’re sat down when they execute the spell, I’m not sure exactly what will happen to you and you saw how Spike hit the floor when Willow used magic to borrow his strength.”

 

They went back into the house and Faith took a seat on the sofa stretching out the length of it just in case she keeled over. Wesley pottered about in the kitchen scribbling a note to Giles asking him to put the cage together when they were gone, he anticipated that Giles would be arriving shortly and he wanted to be long gone by then. Wesley was in no mood to fight with Giles and Wesley knew a fight over Angelus was going to be unavoidable.

 

Faith gave a sharp cry when she felt the magic enter her body. It didn’t hurt, but it did feel icy cold and scary, having something in her body that didn’t belong there and she couldn’t control. The strange feeling only lasted a minute or two and was gone so suddenly that Faith was left wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

 

“Alright?” Wesley asked coming into the room.

 

Faith nodded but didn’t get up. She lay there perfectly quiet and still her face screwing up in concentration. “I can’t feel him.”

 

“You won’t,” Wesley said. “This isn’t a bond.” He went to the stairs and called for Spike before heading down to the basement, he was rather looking forward to delivering the news to Angelus and gaining the upper hand with him.

 

XxXx

 

It was a silent foursome that made their way through the Sunnydale sewer system ten minutes later. Spike was feeling surprisingly upbeat, he had managed to get Angelus out of the basement which meant that Angelus owed him some information. Wesley was busy trying to decide just what they would be up against when they finally reached the Master’s place and the altar. Faith was feeling smug and couldn’t help but let it show on her face, she had the great and legendary Angelus on a leash, payback had begun. Angelus was furious although he didn’t let it show, it didn’t do to let your enemies know how you were feeling.

 

He had felt the magic enter his body and had at first feared the return of the soul, but then he had realised that it felt different. Wesley had of course true to form turned up to explain all in a very long winded speech; Wesley wasn’t the type to use ten words when fifty would do the job just as well.

 

Still, Angelus was a positive kind of vamp and he was out of the basement, that was step one in his bid for freedom. All he had to do now was work out how to break the link with Faith so that he could make a run for it. His eyes bored into the back of Spike’s head, Angelus was sure that Spike would know the answer and wouldn’t let him down, not that Angelus flattered himself with thinking that helping him was the top of Spike’s list of priorities, but Spike did want to be free of the chip and he was the one holding the key to that freedom. Spike was very self-serving and would, Angelus was in no doubt, find a way to help him.

 

“Is it much further?” Wesley enquired.

 

“No.” Angelus trailed along behind Faith and Spike with Wesley at his side, he had already given them directions to the Master’s place, he saw no reason not to, and let Spike stride ahead with Faith. He had a good view of her ass from back where he was.

 

“How close can I get to the altar?” Faith asked glancing up at Spike. “When will the ghouls start to sense me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Spike admitted. “We’ll have to play it by ear, you better get ready to run though, you too, Percy,” he called over his shoulder.

Wesley’s lips pursed in annoyance at the name but he didn’t bother to correct Spike, he had already discovered that was a waste of time and Spike seemed to enjoy being contrary. “We know what to do, Spike,” he assured him.

 

Spike quickened his pace, the sooner they got there the sooner they would be able to return to Crawford Street and Willow. He hadn’t liked the idea of leaving her there all on her own even with the security of the sanctuary spell in place, but Willow had insisted that he go with the others and stop the ghouls. She was still worried that the witch hunter would unleash them on the unsuspecting population of Sunnydale.

 

She had smiled at him then and told him it wouldn’t be very much longer until Xander arrived. Like that had made him feel better. He wouldn’t trust the moron to protect a tin of beans never mind his girl.

 

Eventually they came to a large metal door which Spike kicked in with a ferocity that startled Wesley. The door wasn’t all that sturdy and the bolt gave way beneath Spike’s vampire strength with ease. Stepping through the crumpled metal they left behind the sewer system and entered the tunnels that went deeper beneath the grounds of Sunnydale.

 

Faith wrinkled her nose at the damp, earthy smell. “How deep down was the Master anyway?”

 

“Fairly deep,” Angelus replied a smirk curling his lips when her shoulders hunched at the sound of his voice. “He didn’t like the idea of vampires being above ground unless they had to feed.”

 

“You mean he just lived underground? All the time?” Faith couldn’t help turning to stare incredulously at Angelus. She couldn’t image that, hiding away in the ground in the dark away from the fresh air and the sun. Of course, it was probably different for vampires she realised; they didn’t need all that stuff anyway.

 

Suddenly the incessant wailing of the ghouls became audible and they knew that they couldn’t be far away from their destination.

 

“That’s right, wasn’t my idea of fun and I told him so. Offered Darla the world and she took it, leaving the Masters court and coming with me to the surface, the next time I went back there I had the soul and was trying to save the slayer,” Angelus said his voice heavy with disgust and he rolled his eyes at how utterly pathetic the soul was.

 

Spike snorted; of course Darla dropped everything and gave everything away even her loyalty to her sire, the Master, to be with the wonderful Angelus.

 

“How exactly did he manage to survive if he never went above ground?” Wesley was curious, it was the watcher in him.

 

“His little network of vampires brought him offerings.”

 

Wesley’s face wrinkled in distain. “Of course, I should have seen that.”

 

The tunnel began to widen and the shrieking of the ghouls became louder. Faith stopped in her tracks. “Are we there?”

 

“We’re here,” Angelus said.

 

“We’ll wait a minute, Faith,” Wesley said, he was as unsure as Spike as to how close he and Faith could get without the ghouls sensing them. They waited as he instructed but there were no sign of the ghouls.

 

Angelus let out a long loud sigh to let Wesley know he was getting annoyed. “Are we ready to get on, I want to give you the grand tour.”

 

“Yes, we’re ready to move on.”

 

Angelus and Spike took the lead to safeguard the humans from the ghouls, Angelus certainly didn’t want anything to happen to Faith if he was linked to her, he didn’t know just how this link thing worked but Wesley had said if she died then so did he and Angelus definitely wasn’t prepared to risk that. He had a horrible feeling he was being played but it was best not to take senseless risks like that.

 

They entered the large cavern and Wesley looked around in fascination, this was a rare opportunity, to see the home as it were of the Master and he wanted to try and remember as much about it as possible.

 

“This is the outer room,” Angelus began gesturing dramatically with his arm and Spike grinned.

 

“Where’s the altar? I can hear the ghouls but I can’t see them,” Faith said watching the ceiling warily.

 

“It goes further back,” Angelus said, “The Master was in the deepest part of this little cave. Now, on with the tour, over here,” he stopped forcing the others to stop too and pointed to a small pool, “here is the pool where dear darling Buffy was found lying face down in a party dress like a drunk with her head in the toilet; her first, but not final, resting place.”

 

Both Wesley and Faith glared at him but neither of them took the bait much to Angelus’ annoyance. Degrading Buffy probably wasn’t going to work so well with people who weren’t particularly close to her.

 

“Maybe we’d better hang here, Wes?” Faith suggested.

 

“Yes,” Wesley agreed. “If we go much further we run the risk of being noticed by the ghouls. It’s down to you now, Spike.”

 

Spike nodded. “Leave it to me. Come on, Angelus.”

 

There was a sudden rumbling, loud and ominous it echoed around the room and drowned out the sound of the ghouls. Spike stopped and looked around uneasily. “What was that?”

Angelus shrugged. “Didn’t sound good, did it?”

 

“You sure you don’t know what it was?” Spike prompted.

 

“No,” Angelus snapped as the noise came again causing the water in the pool to ripple and lap over the edges.

 

“It feels like its coming from below us,” Wesley said as the ground began to vibrate beneath his feet.

 

“Oh what now?” Faith muttered irritably. “Wes!” she pointed unnecessarily at the pool.

 

The water was rising, growing towards the ceiling in a tall pillar of rippling waves. It hit the ceiling, harsh pelting shards of icy cold water rained down on them continuously and then, from the top of the pillar the water parted and a large head of a serpent appeared with a loud roar and the baring of fangs.

 

Tucking his tongue into his cheek Spike looked up at the new arrival. “You didn’t mention that when you were giving the grand tour!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 

“That’s new,” Angelus said staring up at the serpent.

“Are you sure?”

Angelus rolled his eyes. “I think I’d remember a giant snake, Wesley.”

“What Wes means is that you’re hardly the most trust worthy source,” Faith said.

“Have I lied to you so far?” Angelus asked crossly.

Faith bit her bottom lip her eyebrows drawing together in a scowl. She couldn’t say that he had lied because he hadn’t, at least not that she was aware of, they had yet to destroy the altar; but he had tricked her and that rankled like nothing else could.

“I guess we go round it?” Spike suggested eyeing the opening at the back of the cave they were currently standing in, the sound of the ghouls was louder back there and he figured that was where he had to go.

“We could,” Angelus agreed, “Or we could just kill it.”

“And just how do you propose to do that?” Wesley asked impatiently. “We don’t know exactly what it is and therefore we don’t know its weaknesses.”

“Chop its head off, that should do the job.”

“Hold it,” Wesley put out a hand to stay Angelus’ arm. “We don’t want a situation like the Lernean Hydra.”

“The what?” Faith was glad that both Angelus and Spike looked just as clueless as she did.

“The Lernean Hydra, the nine headed snake Hercules was sent to kill during his twelve labours.”

“This isn’t a nine headed snake,” Spike said gesturing with his sword.

“But we don’t know that it won’t turn into one. Every time Hercules cut off a head another two sprung up in its place. We don’t want that, do we?”

“No,” Faith said glaring up at the snake. “We don’t, Wes.”

“Go for the heart then,” Spike said impatiently, his fingers flexing over the handle of the weapon he held. “Lets do something other than stand here.”

“Surround it,” Angelus said stepping to the left.

Spike made a sweep to the right and Wesley followed him a small frown wrinkling his brow. He would prefer to have analysed the situation a little longer, after all, the snake wasn’t doing anything, it just sat there in a tall column of continuously rushing water and watched them. Wesley was also concerned about the fact that the tail wasn’t visible, there was no telling how long that thing was.

Faith had no choice but to stick close to Angelus, they were linked after all. She had a stake tucked into the waistband of her jeans as always and she carried an axe which swung lazily at her side, part of her really wanted to bury it in Angelus’ back. He glanced at her over his shoulder and smirked, almost as though he could read her mind and Faith’s anger was back in full force.

“You got a good shot here, Percy,” Spike said as they edged closer to the snake.

Wesley shifted the weight of the cross bow in his hands as he examined the serpent carefully. Its head was round just like any other snake, but its nose was long with flared nostrils that reminded Wesley of a dragon. It had a long forked tongue that flickered in and out and black eyes that darted from him and Spike to Faith and Angelus. He had a sinking feeling that killing the snake, if that was even what it was, wasn’t going to be as easy as Angelus and Spike thought it would be.

Still, he planted his feet shoulder width apart and hoisted the crossbow to line up his shot.

The serpent gave a high pitched shriek its head rearing back for a moment before striking forward, large fangs bared as it lunged towards Wesley and Spike.

“Bloody hell!” Spike dived left, tucking and rolling out of reach and dropping his sword in the process.

Wesley gave a yell and stumbled backwards, he tripped over his own feet and fell on his back the crossbow jarred from his hand and bounced across the floor. The serpent just managed to stop itself from slamming face first into the ground as it missed Wesley thanks to his unplanned trip to the floor which put him just out of reach.

The serpent was undeterred at its failure to catch either Spike or Wesley, it dove to the left, its body twisting and coiling as it lunged towards Faith and Angelus.

“Get out of the way!” Angelus grasped Faith around the waist and tugged her with him behind a large boulder. The serpent retreated to its former stance watching them all with narrow eyes.

“Ow!” Faith complained as she hit her elbow on the jagged edge of the boulder. She rubbed at it not sure whether to laugh or cry, it was the oddest sensation hitting the funny bone. “Saving the slayer now?” she asked scathingly.

Angelus scowled at her. “I don’t necessarily believe that if you die I die thanks to this link thing, but I’d rather be played than dead.”

Faith simply nodded. Clambering onto her knees she peered around the boulder looking for Wesley. It was just her luck to end up stuck with Angelus. She couldn’t wait to get back to Crawford Street and lock him in the cage Giles and Xander should be building at this very moment.

Picking up the crossbow Wesley winced as he stood and rubbed at his tailbone, he’d landed rather hard. He could see Spike inching towards the sword he had dropped, the serpent was watching him its tongue flickering and its body swaying.

Just as Spike’s fingers curled around the sword the sound of rushing water grew louder, he looked up just as Wesley cried out a warning but it was too late to do anything, a rogue wave of water detached itself from the column of water and came at him, catching him up in its midst and taking him with it on its journey across the room to crash into the wall.

Spike groaned and slumped to the floor soaked to the skin. He pressed a hand to his head and groaned again, he’d hit the wall pretty hard. The others were yelling he noticed, and Spike lifted his head slowly fingers digging about in the back of his hair, he was bound to get a lump there later.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered climbing to his feet, the column of water was raining down on them continuously and the water in the small pool was overflowing, spreading out across the floor.

“Will you shoot the damn thing, Wesley!” Angelus yelled angrily, looking down at the floor which was now covered in water.

Faith climbed up on top of the boulder. “I’ll distract it, you shoot it, Wes.”

“Faith, get down from there!” Wesley demanded.

Spike made his way back towards Wesley, surprised to find that within minutes he was wading through water that was up to his knees. He looked around in confusion, surely the water should have been running out of the opening of the cave. Horrified Spike noticed that the water wasn’t leaving the room; it was stopping where they had come in. He suspected magic was behind it.

“You deal with this and I’ll go for the altar.”

“Alright,” Wesley agreed. “Just hurry, Spike.”

“Wesley!” Faith yelled as the serpent came at her with fangs bared and nostrils flared making a noise that was somewhere between a roar and a shriek. She stood her ground with grit teeth as those fangs came closer and closer; at the last moment she jumped, leaping to the side as Wesley shot the cross bow at the serpent. The bolt caught the serpent in the side and it made that horrible sound again as it reared back blood beginning to ooze from the wound.

Faith landed with a splash, gasping at the icy coldness of the water swirling around her knees. “Where’s all the water coming from?”

“It’s a water demon,” Angelus supplied helpfully, balancing his sword in the palm of his hand as the angry serpent came at them again. “It controls water.” He waited, sword held aloft and just as the serpent came close enough he jumped to the left out of the way of the gaping jaws and crashed the sharp side of the sword down onto the serpent’s long snout. It howled, driven back by the pain, small droplets of blood falling into the water as it shook its head.

Angelus sniffed. “Blood’s normal.”

Faith’s top lip curled in disgust, although she figured that normal blood was probably better than abnormal blood, it at least pointed to the fact that the serpent wasn’t something other than an everyday demon.

XxX

Spike managed to fish his sword out of the water and trudged through the ever rising water line. By the time he had reached the back of the cavern where the noise of the ghouls cut through his ears like nails on a chalk board the water was up to his waist.

He paused at the opening through which he would pass into the back of the Master’s lair, the water lapped against it just as it did the outer walls of the cavern; it did not pass through. Spike took a moment to study the opening, the water bubbled against it and darkness stretched beyond it. He wondered if going through it would break the seal and send the water spreading further or whether the magic that held the water at bay would prevent him from passing from one part of the cave to another.

Reaching out hoping luck was on his side, Spike pressed his hand against the opening of the cave. He met with no resistance, he felt nothing against his fingers and Spike was heartened. Stepping through the opening he shook out the bottom of his leather duster for a moment sprinkling little drops of water all over the place and then advanced towards the sound of the ghouls. The ghouls didn’t bother him, they could do nothing to harm him but they could harm Willow, in fact, they were here to harm Willow and the thought made Spike’s blood boil and his face changed instantly bringing out his ridges and fangs.

He strode towards the shrieking ghouls determination in every step. There was no fear in him, Spike rarely felt fear, every time he fought a demon or a slayer it could be the last time and that always helped to fuel him, to keep him focused, to ensure that it wasn’t the last time. He had died once before and had come through it unscathed, stronger, faster, much more powerful than he could ever hope to have been as a man and therefore death did not frighten him anymore; Spike knew he was strong enough, quick enough, good enough, experienced enough to take on what the world threw at him and survive. Besides, there weren’t many demons out there stupid enough to take him on anyway.

The cave was dark of course, but that wasn’t a problem for Spike and there weren’t any passages branching off the main pathway so he couldn’t go wrong anyway. The cave went further back than Spike thought it would but after a minute or two the small passage way opened out into another cave. There was a large dip in the middle of the cave where the altar was set up. The ghouls drifted about above him, medium sized shapes of grey fog but they didn’t bother him, they didn’t come near him.

Was it really going to be this easy? Spike eyed the altar warily keeping a safe distance from it just in case the witch hunter had any more surprises up his sleeve. Spike paced back and forth tilting his head from left to right as he examined the altar. It was nothing special, a flimsy piece of wood crudely constructed with a goblet sitting in the centre of it. There were blood stains on the wood Spike noticed as he crept closer, and he could smell death.

The source of the scent was uncovered when he came to stand at the lip of the bowl the altar was placed in; beneath the altar was a body of a woman; clearly the human sacrifice. She was facing away from him lying in a pool of stagnant blood her long black hair a tangled, knotted mess. She came as no surprise to Spike and he felt nothing at the sight of her.

The goblet was of standard size, silver with a Celtic design etched into it. Spike examined it for a moment but the symbols, if they even were symbols, meant nothing to him. His nose wrinkled at the sight of the blood, it smelt bad, congealed blood always did. It stuck to the sides of the goblet in big clumps and Spike made a face. He hated to see good blood go to waste. He tipped the contents out to the side of him and pulling out his lighter he set fire to the altar. The wood was dry and spindly and caught immediately, the flames licking hungrily along the table top.

A deep purple smoke began to rise from beneath the altar and the ghouls screams grew louder. They drew together congregating just above the altar before swooping downwards and disappearing beneath the ground almost as if they were being sucked back to where they belonged.

It was over in mere moments and as the purple smoke cleared leaving only the thick black smoke of the burning altar Spike couldn’t help but feel the whole thing had been rather anti-climactic. A grin suddenly broke out across his face, he had banished the ghouls back to the Underworld, Willow was safe.

Leaving the burning altar behind Spike left the second cave and headed back to the others, hopefully they would have managed to kill the serpent by now.

He stood in the opening between the caves his mouth open in shock. The serpent was still very much alive and the water had risen higher than he had thought it would in the short space of time he had been gone, it was halfway up the wall and prevented Faith, Wesley and Angelus from killing the serpent as they could no longer stand the water was too high.

“Wesley!” Faith gasped, she dropped her axe kicking her legs and flailing her arms about madly. “I can’t swim!”

“Hold on, I’m coming, Faith.” Wesley still clung to the crossbow which hindered his movements as he swum awkwardly towards the sinking slayer.

Although the water had been steadily rising it had been relatively calm, but suddenly the surface turned choppy and Faith coughed and spluttered as the water kicked into her face filling her mouth and going up her nose.

Rising and falling the water was filled with waves that lifted Faith up and down and tossed her about like a pea in a can. She was afraid, she had never learnt to swim and now her life depended on that very activity.

“Fucking shoot it, Wes!” Angelus yelled irritably. He struck out towards Faith cutting through the water with strong strokes of his broad shoulders. It would be just his luck that she would drown and he’d go down with her. “Like the fucking Titanic,” he muttered to himself.

Faith cried out again, she was sinking, she could feel it. She was being tugged downwards, the water filling her heavy boots and the pockets of her jacket, her clothes sodden. A large hand grasped the back of her jacket and she felt herself slicing backwards through the water and a strong arm curled around her waist.

“Stop thrashing about,” Angelus snapped as her foot collided with his knee.

Faith pushed her hair from her face spitting water, for the moment feeling much safer with Angelus' arms wrapped around her waist preventing her from going under. She could barely believe that she could feel that way about him, but Angelus she could handle, the water was something completely different, a force of nature she could never hope to control.

The water was still raining from above, still rising from below and the waves were getting bigger. They rolled across the surface foaming and white tipped, coming at them again and again picking them up, moving them around, tossing them back and forth. Her hair was flat to her skull, long loose tendrils plastered to her forehead and face, droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes, standing out on her cheeks like tear drops and Faith found herself clinging so tightly to Angelus’ shoulders that her fingers were cramping, but she didn’t let go.

Faith was so glad of Angelus, he bobbed about in the water like a cork in spite of his bulk and the large coat he wore that must be just as sodden and heavy as her own clothes. He probably wasn’t the least bit concerned about the water, he and Spike would be alright even if they couldn’t swim and sunk straight to the bottom; they didn’t need to breathe, they were already dead and couldn’t drown. She knew he was keeping her head above water solely because he had been told that if she died then so did he because of the link. Faith was at the moment only to happy to let him think it, otherwise there was nothing stopping him ripping her throat out or holding her under until all that water swept up her nose and down her throat choking the life from her. She shuddered, terrified of the image that popped into her head. The link kept him with her, stopped him from straying too far anyway so he was stuck with her.

Steadily treading water, Wesley spat out a mouthful of water when a wave hit him in the face and aimed the cross bow, he had a clear shot and hoped to get the serpent right between the eyes, he didn’t have many shots left and had to make them count.

It was almost as though the serpent sensed the danger to its life because the column of water was suddenly rushing fast, the water around them moving quicker, becoming more turbulent as though it had a life and mind of its own. Angelus held tightly to Faith not willing to let her go under and drown, not when his life was held in the balance too. They were caught up in a particularly large wave and even he couldn’t help his shout of surprise as he was knocked backwards, Faith still in his arms and hit the wall with such force that his hands released their hold on her and it was only her terrified grip on him that kept him from loosing her completely.

Gasping and shivering from both cold and fright Faith blinked the water out of her eyes not willing to release the death grip she had on Angelus’ neck even to wipe her face. She looked over to Wesley to see how he had faired in the latest onslaught and whether he was able to make the shot yet; but the surface of the water was clear, Wesley had gone under.

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

It was silent in the study except for the distant sound of clanking metal coming from the basement where Xander and Giles were busy building the cage to hold Angelus as per Wesley’s instructions. Willow had the distinct impression that the hurriedly scribbled note from Wesley to Giles had not been appreciated by the latter at all, although Giles has said nothing, not about the cage and not about Angelus being out of his chains. Xander had plenty to say on the matter however and had groused all the way to the basement.

She sat now behind Angel’s desk with her lap top open and a glass of milk beside her. Tara sat opposite her in a chair beside the fireplace her feet tucked under her, a book in her hands and a glass of milk on the little table next to her. It was awkward sitting there with Tara, at least Willow felt awkward, Tara didn’t seem bothered at all. The only words they had exchanged was a strained hello when Tara had arrived and Willow had thanked her for the glass of milk. That was it. Willow found it disconcerting considering there had been a time in the not too distant past when they had spoken all the time.

“When Xander has finished in the basement you may want to take some time out to talk with him.”

Willow looked up in surprise, considering everything she had done to Tara she hadn’t expected her to willingly engage in conversation. “Has something happened?”

“He spoke to the funeral home this morning. They’re ready to release Anya for burial.”

“Oh,” Willow let out a soft sigh of regret. “That explains his mood a little bit more. Did he sleep last night do you know?”

“He stayed at Giles again last night and slept on the sofa. He did have a drink,” she admitted catching her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, she felt as though she were telling tales out of school.

Willow clicked her tongue against her teeth. The last thing she wanted was for Xander to get dependent on alcohol to get him to sleep, it was a short jump from there to turning into his father and she knew that would be the last thing Xander would want. Mr Harris’ alcohol problem had been a sore point for Xander for years and he had always worried about turning into his father one day. “I’ll talk to him,” she promised.

Tara’s shoulders slumped forward and she looked much more relaxed. “Good. I think you’re the only one he can talk to and the only one he’ll listen to.”

“Where’s Dawn?” Willow asked after a beat of silence.

“She’s staying overnight with Janice, I thought it was for the best considering she didn’t really want to be around you right now.”

Willow’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “She doesn’t? What did I do?” she flushed with embarrassment, she knew very well what she had done, she had hurt Tara and caused major upheaval to the tentative world Dawn was trying to build without Buffy.

Tara pushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked the long blonde locks behind her ear. “You stole Spike,” she said simply.

“I…What?” Willow’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Willow,” Tara said exasperated. “You can’t possibly tell me that you don’t know how she feels about Spike.”

Willow nodded. “I know she has a crush.”

Tara shut the book she had been reading with a loud firm snap. “I thought you were in love with Xander when you were in high school.”

Willow gaped. “Are you trying to make out that Dawn’s in love with Spike? That’s ridiculous.”

“No more ridiculous than you being in love with Xander. You were Dawn’s age weren’t you? And Buffy loved Angel when she was just a little older and you loved Oz, or are you going to tell me they were all merely crushes?”

“Well… I…” Willow trailed off unsure what to say. She had figured that Dawn might be a little hurt that Spike had found someone else and might be mad at her for the way she had treated Tara, but Willow hadn’t thought her relationship with Spike would hurt Dawn the way Xander and Cordelia’s relationship had hurt her. “What do I do?” she asked Tara helplessly.

It was Tara’s turn to sigh. “I don’t think there’s very much you can do, Willow. You’re just going to have to give her time.”

“But surely she didn’t think there was any real prospect of anything happening between her and Spike?”

“Why not? It happened for Buffy and Angel, didn’t it?”

“And didn’t that work out well,” Willow muttered.

“Love is blind,” Tara said simply. “I should know.”

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I’m sorry, Tara. I really am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you or lie to you or any of that stuff I swear.”

“Oh I know that,” Tara gave a small rueful smile. “I’ve had some time to think things over lying in bed on my own and I realised something. This isn’t you, Willow, it just isn’t your style.” Tara paused a moment a thoughtful expression crossing her face. “I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t have been carrying on with Spike the way you have been if he wasn’t something very special just the way it was with Xander all those years ago. To kiss Spike would have been one thing, to have secret feelings for him another thing, but to do what you did, to have a full out affair with him, that tells me something. It doesn’t mean that I don’t know you, Willow, it means I know you only too well; for you to do that you have to love Spike very much.”

Willow swallowed and rubbed at her tight throat. She blinked back tears, unsure of why exactly she felt like crying, maybe it was because of all the things Tara could say and do and be totally justified with her actions she wasn’t doing. Tara wasn’t blaming or condemning, she was not only attempting to identify Willow’s motives but she had understood them completely.

“Yes,” Willow said softly. “I do.”

Tara smiled slightly and nodded. “I thought so. It makes it easier somehow.”

“It does?” Willow couldn’t follow that logic, it had all but destroyed her when she found out about Xander and Cordelia, that he would rather be with someone they hated than love her. It hadn’t made it easier knowing he loved Cordy it had just hurt all the more knowing it wasn’t her.

“Yes,” Tara nodded again. “People fall in and out of love, Willow, that’s just the way of the world and at least it wasn’t a one off fling, you hadn’t jeopardized our relationship for nothing, Spike is someone you want and love deeply if your actions are anything to go by.”

“Yes,” she whispered again. “I would have told you straight away if it wasn’t for the witch hunter,” Willow said. “No matter how misguided my actions were I was only trying to keep you safe.”

“I understand that,” Tara said. “I’d like to say that I wouldn’t have walked out of the house and put myself in jeopardy with the witch hunter about but I can’t say for certain that I wouldn’t have. I guess I do appreciate your thinking of my safety.”

“Tara,” Willow began standing up and rounding the desk her pony tail brushing against the back of her neck. “I would never want anything to happen to you, I’d always do whatever I could to keep you safe and I’m sorry that… Ow!” Her hand flew to the back of her head

Tara frowned. “What? What is it?”

Willow looked down at herself still rubbing at the back of her head. “Oh!”

“Willow?” Tara placed the book on the arm of the chair and stood up. “What’s happened?”

“I hit my head and I’m all wet.”

Tara’s eyes widened in surprised confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s Spike,” Willow said with certainty.

“I still don’t understand.”

“I used magic to heal Spike, magic and love to be exact and I ended up binding myself to him. He’s just hit his head and he’s in water somewhere,” she headed for the door. “I’ve got to find him.”

“Wait a minute,” Tara scurried after her and grabbed hold of her arm. “You can’t go anywhere, Willow. The only way your safe without Angel is by staying inside this house where the witch hunter can’t find you and even if he did he can’t hurt you because of the sanctuary spell.”

“Did you not hear me?” Willow exclaimed. “Spike’s hurt, he’s in trouble I can feel it, I can’t just abandon him, he needs me.”

“Willow,” Tara said patiently tightening her hold on Willow’s arm. “Spike’s a one hundred year old vampire, I think he can take care of himself.”

“Listen!” Willow yelled angrily. “Spike’s hurt, he’s…”

“He hit his head!” Tara snapped crossly. “You said so yourself that doesn’t qualify as being hurt, and if he is in water then he’s hardly going to drown is he? Use some common sense for a minute, please.”

“You don’t want me to go,” Willow said jabbing a finger at Tara. “You want something to happen to Spike, you want Spike out of the picture.”

“What?” Tara was astounded. “Don’t be idiotic, Willow.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you never do anything, do you, expect stammer and stutter and hide behind your hair. You’re a poor excuse for a witch and a pasty face pale imitation of a human being.”

Tara blinked a hurt look crossing her face and her hold on Willow slackening slightly. She just couldn’t believe that Willow would say such cold, spiteful words to her. Tara’s grip tightened again, just as she couldn’t believe Willow would spew such poisonous words to Xander and punch him in the face. The ghouls had arrived and she hadn’t had the opportunity of asking for an explanation but Tara was smart enough to know that there was one, especially now that Willow had just told here there was a magical bond between her and Spike. Tara knew as well as she knew her own name that this wasn’t Willow.

“Willow, I don’t…” Tara paused when Willow gasped again.

“It’s so cold.”

XxX

The water was rough, Spike hadn’t been swimming in years and he floundered for a minute or two as he tried to steady himself. He could hear Faith calling for Wesley and knew the watcher had gone under. Fumbling with the sword and managing to tuck it into his belt Spike kicked forward to where he had last seen Wesley bouncing about in the waves.

Being a vampire temperature meant little to nothing to him unless it was heat from the sun or from fire. He supposed that was something to be grateful for as the icy coldness of the water didn’t hinder his strong strokes.

“Stop yelling I’m on my way!” he called out, Faith’s frantic shouts were bouncing off the walls and they weren’t doing any good.

“Spike!” Angelus called out. “Can you kill it?” He was busy kicking hard driving himself and Faith towards the mouth of the cave. If he could just get them there, if he could fall through to the other side then she’d be alright and he’d be safe too.

“Gotta get your pet watcher first,”

“Unless you haven’t noticed the water’s still rising,” Angelus snapped. “The slayer can’t breathe under water, Spike and if she can’t breathe under water then she dies and if she dies I might die. Are you seeing the urgency of my situation here?”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Drama queen,” he muttered.

“And if I die your screwed,” Angelus added.

Spike scowled. “Sorry, Percy old boy,” he said softly. “When it comes to you or the chip, I choose the chip.”

Kicking about in the water to change direction Spike swore when he somehow managed to stick himself in the leg with the tip of the sword.

XxX

“Willow,” Tara was still hanging on to Willow’s arm trying to pull her back into the study, they were now in the hallway and she was seriously considering calling Xander and Giles for help. “There’s no need to…”

“Ow!” Willow stopped as a sharp pain stabbed her thigh. She grasped her leg with one hand and hunched over, lifting her foot gingerly off the floor.

“What now?” Tara examined her warily.

“I got stabbed in the leg.” Willow looked up and glared at Tara. “I told you Spike was in trouble, I can feel it.”

“It’s slightly concerning,” Tara admitted slowly. “But it doesn’t mean Spike’s in trouble. Besides, he has Faith, Wesley and Angelus with him. I think between two vampires and a slayer they can handle anything that comes their way.”

“But…”

“And lets face it,” Tara added. “It would have to be a pretty big something to defeat Spike. He’s a good fighter and very resourceful.”

Willow shook her head her eyes wide and worried. “Spike,” she murmured ringing her hands together. “Spike.”

It was clear to Tara that Willow was no longer listening, her mind was elsewhere, focused on the vampire she couldn’t see and yet seemed to feel more strongly than she did anything else.

“Willow,” she said softly. “Let me give you something for the pain in your leg. And you don’t want to get a head ache, do you? You won’t be any good to Spike if you aren’t well.”

“No,” Willow said distractedly and allowed Tara to pull her into the kitchen.

“Just a little herbal remedy,” Tara said digging about quickly in her bag and pulling out little plastic bags of herbs. Willow was hell bent on going to Spike and Tara knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop her alone. Desperate times called for desperate measures, Tara thought as she mixed her herbs together, they would put Willow to sleep just for a little while and hopefully Spike would be back by the time she came round again.

XxX

Spike neared the serpent, skirting around it from behind ready to duck below the surface if it turned and came at him, but it appeared to be unaware of him even after his exchange with Angelus. It was instead focused on Angelus and Faith. Spike found it odd that the serpent didn’t try to attack them itself as it did earlier, instead it just watched them and changed the force of the water every now and again from calm pond to the storm tossed sea that hindered all of Angelus’ attempts at getting out the cave.

So engrossed was he on the serpent that Spike failed to pay attention to his surroundings and didn’t notice the small wave coming at him until it broke in his face leaving him with a mouthful of water.

XxX

“Here,” Tara said stirring the mixture in a glass and bringing it over to Willow. “I’m not sure how much good it will do as the pain isn’t exactly your own, but try it.”

She sat down beside Willow and held out the glass, it was best Willow didn’t suspect it contained anything other than a concoction for pain relief.

Willow reached for the glass her eyes suddenly widening, her throat contracted and she spat out a mouthful of water all over Tara.

XxX

“Spike! Will you hurry up, this isn’t a Sunday school picnic you know!” Angelus bellowed angrily, still frantically kicking towards the entrance to the cave. It was hard going with a Slayer in his arms and large waves that kept tossing him backwards so that he hardly made any headway at all.

“Spike!” Faith yelled, the water was up to her chin now and she had to tilt her head back to gasp in a breath. “Spike hurry!”

“God damn that idiot. Biggest mistake Dru ever made was turning him,” Angelus said furiously, his hand clamped beneath Faith’s chin to keep her head back and keep her breathing.

Angelus was in a potential life or death situation and he was still barking orders, Spike scowled. He examined the serpent from the back considering his options, he was high enough now due to the ever rising water line to have a nice neat swing at the serpent’s head and hopefully chop it right off, but Wesley’s words of warning stopped him from executing that plan.

He could try for the heart, or stab the thing right through the head to the brain, both of those were viable options, but it wasn’t a guarantee it was a serpent, not a vampire like him. Wesley had been right, they didn’t know enough about the serpent to know how to kill it.

It was swaying now in a slow rhythmic motion. Spike didn’t want to run the risk of being spotted, so far the serpent hadn’t given him a second thought. That gave him an advantage and Spike had always liked having an advantage.

He frowned, there had to be a way to kill it, he highly doubted that it was immortal. But, had the witch hunter placed a spell on it to protect it? That was something he hadn’t considered before. They weren’t just up against a demon but magic as well.

It was extremely inconvenient that Faith had gone and created a link between her and Angelus, it put him in this annoying situation where he had to save a slayer to save his grandsire to get a microchip removed from his brain. How Spike loathed being dependent upon Angelus for anything.

Well, he wasn’t getting anywhere treading water and it was only a matter of mere minutes until the water completely flooded the cave cutting off all of Faith’s life giving oxygen.

A new idea was beginning to form. Spike decided to check things out from another angle. The serpent hadn’t moved from its spot in all the time it had been there, perhaps it couldn’t, perhaps its tail needed to be in the pool from where it rose; if he chopped off the tail perhaps that would kill it.

Heartened by the thought Spike went under.

 

XxX

 

Coughing and gasping Willow stared stupidly at Tara’s wet t-shirt. She knew she had just spat out a mouthful of water and that she should be extremely concerned but she couldn’t seem to get her head around it.

“I just… I mean I … you saw… I did, didn’t I?”

“Spit water all over me? Yes you did,” Tara said touching her top lightly. “Willow, this isn’t right, you are aware of that?”

Willow nodded, “Yeah I…” she stopped and grabbed at her throat, her eyes almost bugging out of the sockets. She clawed at her throat panic stricken. She couldn’t breathe.

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

“Willow!” Tara cried out grabbing at Willow’s arm.

Willow still clawed frantically at her throat, the breath she needed just wouldn’t come. Tara’s hands were on her, forcing her head between her legs, Tara’s voice loud and frightened begging her to breathe, to just take a small breath; but she couldn’t, it was as though all the air had been sucked out of the room leaving nothing left for her to survive on.

“Xander! Giles! Xander! Help! Quickly!” Tara screamed for them hysterically, panic overriding anything else as Willow toppled sideward off her stool and only Tara’s arms saved her from falling to the floor. She lowered Willow carefully to the cool tiles of the kitchen floor resting her on her side.

“Tara!” Xander yelled as he burst through the door to the basement with Giles right behind him. “Willow! Wills, where are you?”

“In here!” Tara called. “Hurry, Xander, she can’t breathe. Giles, do something. Do anything, help her!”

Xander and Giles barreled into the kitchen. Giles took in the whole scene in seconds and grabbed Tara’s shoulders to steady her. “What happened, Tara?”

“Is there something lodged in her throat?” Xander was kneeling beside Willow in an instant, his fingers touching her throat trying to locate the source of the blockage. “It’s ok, Wills, I’m here. You’re going to be ok, I promise.”

“Tara.” Giles said again.

His voice was strained but calm, his hands warm and firm on her shoulders helping Tara to get herself under control. Quickly she explained to Giles what had happened and about the magical bond between Willow and Spike. “And then she just couldn’t breathe.”

Giles nodded, so this was what Wesley had been hiding from him, this was the reason Willow and Faith and Spike were all chummy with Wesley. He stared horrified down at Willow who looked like a fish out of water, her fingers grasping tightly to Xander’s arm, her eyes wide and terrified the muscles in her throat and neck straining pitifully for air that would not come. “If there’s water,” Giles said quietly, “Spike must have gone under.”

“But he doesn’t need to breathe anyway,” Xander pointed out. “He should be fine under water.”

“He probably is,” Giles said. “But Willow can’t breathe under water.” He ran across the kitchen to the phone where Angel’s cell phone number was cello taped to the hand set and dialed the number. He didn’t hold out much hope that Wesley would answer but he had to try something. He didn’t know anything about magical bonds between humans and vampires and he certainly had no time to research it now. He had no idea if Willow would even survive to the end of the phone call.

“Damn Wesley Wyndham Price all to hell!”

XxX

Spike could just barely see the shape of the serpent beneath the water, it was dark and even his vampire vision could only stretch so far. Whether his new plan would work was anyone’s guess but he had to try something, he couldn’t let Faith die and take Angelus with her, he was the only one who could help get rid of the chip.

The closer he got to the serpent the easier it was to see its outline in the water. The tail was still in the pool just as Spike had suspected. He drew the sword from his belt and just sort of kicked around behind the serpent for a moment, it was hard to steady himself just floating in the water. He missed solid ground.

Still, with a huge effort and intense concentration, Spike managed it. The sword sliced through the water trailing little bubbles in its wake and collided with the body of the serpent. The razor sharp edge of the sword hit its mark cleanly; it went straight through the skin detaching the tail from the rest of the serpent creating a large cloud of billowing blood that stained the water around him red.

There was a loud noise which Spike took to be the cry of pain from the serpent. It was distorted beneath the water and muffled by the time it reached his ears. He could see it though, the serpent squirming and wriggling around in the water like a worm in bleach.

Oh yeah! He ruled. He’d killed it.

Spike’s euphoria was short lived. Very slowly the bloody end of the serpent was starting to knit itself back together.

Bloody, bollocking, buggering hell; the tail was growing again right before his eyes. Spike was glad now that he hadn’t tried to decapitate it.

Now what? What was left to try?

Kicking towards the surface with a trail of colourful curses in his head Spike emerged into the cave once again.

XxX

“No answer,” Giles slammed the phone back down into the cradle. “Tara, do you know any spell that might work?”

Tara’s hair whipped into her face as she shook her head with frenzied jerks, her fingers plucking at her still wet t-shirt. “No. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do something!” Xander demanded his voice high with terror. “Do something, Giles. Mouth to mouth, will that work?” Xander didn’t wait for Giles to answer him, he tilted Willow’s head back his fingers clamping painfully around her jaw and forcing it wider.

Giles didn’t quite see how mouth to mouth was going to help but he didn’t have a better idea and fear of loosing Willow wasn’t helping him to stay level headed.

Just as Xander’s mouth covered hers Willow gasped in a deep breath and jerked so violently that her forehead collided with Xander’s.

“Ow!” Xander sat back rubbing at his head.

“Spike!” Willow shot up into a sitting position. She gasped for breath, heart racing and eyes darting around the room wildly. Spike was still in trouble she could still feel it.

“Never mind him,” Xander said rubbing large soothing circles on her back. “He’ll be alright.”

“Spike,” she said again struggling to her feet, using Xander’s shoulders as leverage and support for her wobbly knees. “I need to go to Spike.”

“No you don’t,” Xander was on his feet too, his arm encircling her waist. “You need to sit down, to lie down and take it easy. You nearly died, Willow.”

“Spike wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Spike isn’t here,” Xander pointed out.

Wiping a hand over her face sagging weakly against the kitchen counter with relief Tara noticed the single minded determination, the distraction against anything else around her was back in Willow. She would go looking for Spike if they didn’t stop her, Tara just knew it.

She didn’t think, now was not the time to debate ethics and morals, now was the time to act. Willow had tried to keep her safe and had nursed her back to health after Glory had used that horrible mind sucking thing on her and now it was time for Tara to return the favour, to do what was right and keep Willow safe even if Willow was going to fight her at every turn.

Her hands fumbled across the kitchen counter she was still shaking with fright and relief. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and would not do what she wanted them to do. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tara forced herself to calm down, Willow was fine now, she was breathing again and yelling at Xander, trying to tear herself out of his arms to go and find Spike.

Tara picked up the glass which still contained the sleeping remedy she had made for Willow. She simply had to get her to drink it.

“Willow,” Giles said forcefully. “Will you please calm down. You can’t just go charging off it isn’t safe. Spike is more than capable of taking care of himself. Willow!”

“I never knew you were so squirmy, Wills,” Xander muttered as he fought to keep hold of the writhing girl in his arms who suddenly seemed to have ten times more arms and legs than she had a moment ago. She was like something demented.

Tara slid up to Willow’s side. “Before you go anywhere drink this.” She pointed towards Willow’s leg, “There’s a small blood stain on your pants, Willow, and even though you might not feel the pain now there’s nothing stopping it coming once the adrenaline has left your system. Spike wouldn’t want you in pain.”

Willow snatched the glass out of Tara’s hand with an impatient huff and downed the contents in one hurried gulp. She made a face, it was hardly the sweetest tasting stuff, and shoved the glass back at Tara.

“Sorry to do this, Willow, but it’s for the best and I think Spike would agree with me.”

“Huh?” It was all Willow managed to get out before Tara’s hands clamped down on either side of her head and she began to chant.

“What the hell?” Xander exclaimed, indignant on Willow’s behalf.

“Shh now,” Tara said soothingly, smoothing Willow’s hair from her face. “You’ll sleep for a little while and then when you wake up Spike will be back all safe and sound.”

“No,” Willow complained straining against Xander’s hold. He seemed a lot stronger than he usually did.

“You’re drugging her?” Xander was appalled.

Tara frowned, “Of course not. It was just a herbal remedy with a little magic thrown in. It won’t hurt her and it’ll take effect quickly.”

“I suppose we didn’t have much of an option, other than locking her in the cage or chaining her in the basement,” Giles said. “I wouldn’t like to try locking her in a room I think she’d go out the window.”

“I think so too,” Tara agreed. “And I wouldn’t put it past her to use magic to get herself out of the chains or the cage either. If she used magic against us we’d never be able to control her.”

“I fear you might be right,” Giles said, gently rubbing at Willow’s arm. “I’m sorry, Willow, but we only want to do what’s best for you. We only want you to stay safe.”

The magic and the herbs were taking effect, Willow felt woozy and her eyelids were heavy. Tara had ambushed her too quickly and she didn’t have enough time to summon her own magic to counter act Tara’s. Willow barely had the presence of mind to glare angrily at Tara and Giles. “Hate you,” she mumbled and slumped in Xander’s arms.

“I’ll take it,” Tara said with a smile. “If it means you’re safe. Take her up to bed, Xander.”

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said. “Then I want to know all about this creepy bond and how to undo it.”

XxX

Faith was panicking, her nose was now touching the ceiling, there was hardly any time left for her to breathe before she was obscured by water.

“Deep breath,” Angelus instructed. “We’re going under.”

The water covered her lips, tickled the tip of her nose, brushed her eyelashes and then swept up over her head and Faith was beneath the surface, the water now filled the cave. Angelus held her tightly and began to swim, silently cursing himself for not trying under water swimming before, but he had been too busy worrying about keeping her head above the water and had stupidly thought that Wesley would have been able to kill the serpent; but it had all been over in a matter of minutes.

The water was murky and Angelus had to go by memory alone, he couldn’t see the entrance to the cave, there was no light to guide him, no hulking shape to aim for and of course he couldn’t break the surface to check his progress. Still, it was better to try than to just bob there beneath the surface and wait to die.

He was still holding out some hope on Spike.

Just as Faith was taking her last big breath Spike was having an epiphany.   The serpent was very obviously a water demon and water demons were demons of the elements; Spike could hear Dru now as clearly as though she were at his shoulder whispering in his ear.

_Elemental demons draw their power from the elements themselves, you know, earth, wind, fire and water. Not as wonderful as it sounds my Spike, powerful yes, but not indestructible. It only takes another element to destroy what wields immense power now._

Being a water demon the serpent drew its power from the water and Spike had a hunch that as its tail had been in connection with the ground that earth would not destroy it, but fire and wind just might. True he didn’t have any wind at his disposal but he did have fire and Spike hoped that as he had cut off the serpent’s connection with the earth that fire alone would be enough to kill it before its tail reconnected with earth.

Spike dug about in his pocket and pulled out his lighter. Bringing the flame to life he threw the lighter with all his strength at the serpents head.

The waterline rose and hit the ceiling forcing Spike beneath the surface. He cursed loudly inside his head, nothing had happened, he had either missed his mark or his idea simply hadn’t worked. Perhaps he needed fire and wind together to destroy the serpent. Perhaps earth had nothing to do with this demon and he needed all three of the remaining elements to combat it. Perhaps he had just been completely wrong and he had to do something totally different to kill it.

He was suddenly aware of a low rumbling similar to the noise that had filled the cave just before they had been confronted with the serpent in the first place. The water gurgled and rippled around him and Spike could see a single spot below him that bubbled alarmingly like a pot of boiling water, he estimated that was the original pool the serpent had come from but he couldn’t be sure from where he was.

 

Still swimming blindly Angelus strained his eyes in the darkness of the water looking for something, anything that would give him some sense of direction. Faith was hanging off his back her arms around his neck her legs wrapped around his waist to give him more freedom to move.

He became aware of a shift in the water, it had started rushing quickly filling him with a sense of unease. Then he saw it, through the water coming at him was two large glowing orbs he just knew were the eyes of the serpent. It came closer its jaws opening, its tongue flickering. Lifting the sword Angelus stabbed it through the water the tip digging deeply into the serpents nose. It made that angry sound again and shook its head back and forth. Then its jaws opened wide and it emitted a sound unlike anything Faith or Angelus had ever heard before and the water began to swirl.

There was a sudden considerable downdraft, the water rushing into a violent whirlpool. A full maelstrom broke out, waves tossing and crashing, the strong currents pulling at them so ferociously that Faith lost her grip on Angelus and went spinning out of his reach into the churning water.

 _Oh bloody hell_ , Spike thought as he got caught up in the spiraling water helpless to do anything but ride the vortex until his world was one giant spinning circle.

XxX

Xander set Willow down on the bed his brow creasing in concern as she whimpered and twitched and mumbled Spike’s name. He had thought the spell was meant to put her to sleep and although Willow wasn’t exactly awake she was not asleep either, she appeared to be in limbo between sleep and awake and was extremely distressed.

“Tara! Giles!” Xander went to the doorway and yelled again. He hated seeing Willow in such a state.

“What is it?” Giles came striding through the door with Tara trotting worriedly behind him.

Tara rubbed at her forehead. “This shouldn’t be happening, Giles. The spell I did should have put her completely to sleep.”

“Do you think she’s fighting your spell?”

Tara shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t think so, I think I took her by surprise with the spell so she didn’t have time to fight against it.” Her eyes swept critically over Willow as she wiggled and fretted on the bed. “It’s the bond,” she said with a firm nod of her head. “It’s stronger than my magic and has such a deep hold on her that it overrides my magic.”

Suddenly Willow’s body arched off the bed as she made that horrible, chilling choking noise again. “Wills!” Xander took hand and squeezed her fingers reassuringly as he stared helplessly at his best friend, she was in pain, she couldn’t breathe and there was nothing he could do to help her because she was mystically bound to an evil vampire who would insist on putting her life in danger. Oh boy was he ever going to let Spike have it when he got back.

A look of hopeless impotence crossed Giles face as he watched Willow struggle for breath her head moving frantically from side to side; there was nothing he could do to help her.

xXx

Dirt and grit and silt swirled around Faith as she was swept away and turned upside down by the whirlpool. Water surrounded her; it was in her eyes, in her ears, up her nose and was threatening to enter her mouth as her lungs were screaming for her to take a breath. She felt dizzy and sick and helpless, all feelings she loathed and wasn’t used to feeling at all.

She screwed her eyes tightly shut in the hope that it would help with the nausea and the dizziness; but that only made it worse.

The water that had been keeping her up in an icy cocoon was suddenly gone and Faith fell to the ground. She lay there in the mud and the dirt her fingers digging into the earth around her gasping for breath. Faith had thought she would never get the opportunity to feel solid ground or to breathe ever again.

She rolled carefully onto her side taking deep greedy breaths and heard a dull _thunk_ and a muffled curse to her left and out of the corner of her eye she could see Angelus lying face down in the mud. Pushing herself onto her knees Faith looked about her, Spike was over the far end of the cave also on his knees, the serpent was long gone as was the water expect for the small little pool looking as calm and innocent as it had when they had first arrived.

“Wesley!” she scrambled to her feet and made her unsteady way over to Wesley who lay spread eagled on his back off to her right. “Wes!” she fell to her knees beside him and shook him lightly. “Can you hear me?”

Faith was aware of Spike and Angelus as they came to stand behind her. Spike squatted down on the other side of Wesley and rolled his shoulders. “No heart beat.”

“He wasn’t under that long,” Faith said. “It was only a minute or two, he can’t just die.” She looked up at Angelus. “Xander saved Buffy down here when she drowned. What did he do?”

Angelus shrugged lazily. “It was a long time ago, can’t say as I remember.”

Faith’s eyes snapped furiously. He knew, and she knew it, but he was choosing not to tell her, choosing to let Wesley die and she wanted to tear his heart from his chest for it. “Tell me!”

“You have to restart his heart an’ get him breathin’,” Spike said. He didn’t particularly care whether the Watcher was dead or alive, but Willow would care and Spike wasn’t sure he could face her knowing he had let Wesley die without helping.

“How?” Faith was completely clueless she’d never had to save someone’s life before, at least not like this. She was more about destroying threats than giving life.

“You need to tilt his ‘ead back to open the airway,” Spike said doing this himself. “Chest compressions, not too hard you don’t want to crack his bones in two with your Slayer strength, an’ then blow into his mouth.”

Faith did as Spike said paying particular attention to just how hard she pressed over Wesley’s heart. “How long will this take?”

Spike shrugged. “It doesn’t always work.”

“It’ll work,” Faith insisted. “It has to. Wes can’t die, I won’t let him.”

Angelus gave Spike a withering look. “Tell me, how does a vampire know about this?”

Spike shifted on the balls of his feet keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the deathly pale face of the watcher lying in the mud.

“Well?” Angelus prodded Spike with the toe of his boot.

“I saw it on TV,” Spike snapped. He sure as hell wasn’t telling Angelus he got his information from Baywatch!

Wesley suddenly coughed, water trickled out of the corners of his mouth as he spluttered and took a shuddering breath.

“Oh my God, Wes,” Faith laughed her voice cracking with relief. She moved to kneel behind him and support his body with her own as he hoisted himself on to one elbow, his head bent forward as he took deep calming breaths and Faith rubbed gentle circles on his back.

“So,” Wesley panted quietly and allowed himself to sink back into Faith’s body, her arms circling him, her cheek pressed to the side of his head and her breath warm against his ear, the only part of him that was warm, they were all a sodden mess. “What did I miss?”

 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

 

Tears of relief sprung to Xander’s eyes as Willow’s chest suddenly rose and she began to breathe slowly and deeply her fretting ceased and she eased into sleep. “She’s alright now, isn’t she?” he looked up at Giles and Tara who were hovering on the other side of the bed. “She’s asleep now.”

Tara’s lips pursed in thought. “I think it’s more that Spike is ok now.”

Giles nodded his agreement. “I think you’re right, Tara. It would appear that the bond is indeed stronger than your magic and cannot easily be subdued. Whatever situation Spike has found himself in transmitted itself to Willow, I would say that the situation has been resolved which perhaps eases the tension in the bond.”

“What can we do about it?” Xander squeezed Willow’s fingers. “We can’t leave her like this, stuck with Spike for the rest of her life.”

Tara sighed softly. “I’m not sure that Willow would view the bond as being “stuck” with Spike.”

“But she is,” he insisted. “Who would want that?” he made a face and shuddered.

“Willow,” Tara said simply. She stifled another sigh when Xander shook his head in response, she had the horrible feeling that Xander was in for more heartache before the sun rose in the morning.

“Let’s see if we can find anything about human and vampire bonds in my books,” Giles said touching Tara lightly on the arm, she followed him from the room leaving Xander alone with his best friend.

Xander groaned and ran his free hand over his face. “God, Wills don’t ever do that to me again. I think I just aged ten years! I can’t lose you, Willow you’re my best friend. It’s us, you know? I love you, Wills,” he whispered brokenly. “Please don’t leave me on my own; first Jessie, then Buffy and now Anya. Not you too Wills, not you. I need you and you know it, what am I without you? I’ve never been anything without you.”

Biting his lower lip to stop himself from bursting into tears Xander pressed a kiss to the back of Willow’s hand. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and squeeze her tightly and never let her go; she was his best friend, his one constant, no matter what else was going on in his life Xander knew he could always rely on Willow, his Willster. She was simply always there and whilst he had carried on living in a world without Buffy in it and was surviving a world with no Anya a world without Willow did not bare thinking about and would be too much for him to deal with.

“You’re going to be ok,” Xander promised. “I’ll find a way to fix this if I have to read every word in every book Giles owns.”

Whether she heard him or not Xander couldn’t tell, Willow simply lay quietly on the bed her face relaxed in sleep. She looked so young, so vulnerable and all Xander want to do was protect her from the evil, soulless vampire she had willingly welcomed into their lives and tried to befriend only for it to blow up in her face.

“We’ll sort this,” he said with a nod of his head. “And get Spike to leave while we’re at it.”

XxX

Dripping wet and cold Wesley tried not to show how shaken up he was by discovering that his heart had stopped and Faith had brought him back to life. There was a frightening sense of asymmetry to the whole situation. A slayer had died in that place by drowning and now a watcher had done the same thing. It was slightly creepy and gave Wesley the heebie jeebies.

Faith was right there beside him her hand lifting and touching to his arm every now and again as though she were reassuring herself that he was still there; it touched something at the core of him and made Wesley smile. Faith was different and yet so very much the same as the girl he had known all those years ago.

Wesley felt that this side of Faith was hardly new, it was just that she hadn’t had the opportunity of showing it before and had never allowed herself to tap into it, always busy fighting for her place not just in Sunnydale but in the world and refusing to let her guard down and let people close to her.

Angelus tagged along behind them while Spike was striding ahead. Spike was in no mood to deal with Angelus who was looking less than pleased over his hand in the watcher’s survival and of course, he wanted to see his girl. He wanted to catch her scent on the air and feel her press against him.

Levelling a mutinous glare at Spike’s back Angelus flexed his fingers into angry fists as he followed Wes and Faith back to Crawford Street. They were almost there and it didn’t look as though Spike was going to do anything to help him escape at all. The link to Faith was still there he could feel a slight tug towards her when she went too far ahead of him and it made his blood boil with useless anger.

There was nothing he could do about it and he was left to rely on Spike; Angelus hated relying on anyone but, a small, dark smile curled his lips, Spike wanted rid of the chip and he knew only Angelus was able to help him. Spike would come through for him, he was a self- serving bastard.

“You sure you’re alright, Wes?” Faith asked as they climbed through the sewer hatch and into the corner of the back garden of the mansion.

“Fine,” Wesley assured her. “Wouldn’t mind a drink through.”

“Me too,” she grinned. “All that water was not fun.”

Spike strode through the door his senses on high alert searching for Willow. He had just drawn the conclusion that neither of the two heart beats on this floor belonged to her when Giles appeared in the hallway with Tara hovering behind him. The watcher looked furious and he ate up the hallway with long purposeful strides his eyes fixed on the dishevelled slayer and watcher who had come up to Spike’s side.

“Oh Giles,” Faith began, “You’ll never guess…. Giles!” She stared in utter surprise as Giles fist came up and collided with Wesley’s chin with a sickening crack. “What the hell, Giles?”

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Price!” Giles yelled his eyes flashing with dark intent. He grabbed hold of the lapels of Wesley’s jacket and hauled him close. “You were always an idiot but I never thought you could be so stupid and utterly reckless.”

“Back off.” Faith spoke quietly but the warning was there for anyone to read.

“Stay out of this,” Giles didn’t even favour her with a look.

Her hand shot out and she caught Giles by the throat. “I said back off, Giles.” Faith applied a small amount of pressure not enough to hurt him but enough to get her point across and force Giles back a step or two.

Giles released Wesley and slapped angrily at Faith’s arm. “Just what the hell did you think you were doing keeping the bond secret? You cannot keep important information like that to yourself, not when it puts Willow’s life on the line.”

Spike who had been rather enjoying seeing old Rupes being beaten back by a slayer was immediately concerned. “What? What does that mean? Where’s Willow?”

“She could have died tonight because of you!” Giles told Wesley with a heated glare. “You kept the bond a secret and Willow almost paid the price for it.”

“Where’s Willow?” Spike demanded stepping closer to Giles, getting in his face until they were nose to nose. “Where?” it was a growl and he was pleased to see a flicker of uncertainty in Giles eyes.

“She’s upstairs,” Tara spoke softly from the shadow of the hallway. “She’s asleep, a little herbal and magic remedy. Xander’s with her. She should wake soon.”

“What happened?” Spike was slightly calmer now knowing Willow was ok, but he was very aware that something serious and frightening had happened if Giles was reacting this way. Giles was not known to exaggerate or blow things out of proportion.

Giles was still so angry that he was shaking and couldn’t find his voice. It was left to Tara to explain in her cool, calm manner that somehow managed to stop Spike flying right off the handle. He found he was able to stand still, remain calm and listen.

“Spike, you’re growling,” Faith said eyeing him warily.

“What do you expect?” he snapped. “Willow could have died tonight, or did you not get that?”

“No I got it,” Faith said. “And I don’t like it any more than you do, but blaming Wesley isn’t going to change what happened.”

It hadn’t entered Spike’s head to blame Wesley. He was more interested in finding a way to control the bond or filter it through to him so that he was as connected to Willow as she was to him and he would know when she was in trouble. He couldn’t help feeling as though he were missing something by having a bond that was one way only; he wanted to be as close to Willow as she now was to him.

“If he hadn’t kept it a secret we could have perhaps found a way to control it by now and I wouldn’t have had to stand there and watch Willow lying on the floor suffocating!” Giles hissed through grit teeth.

Faith took a steadying breath and released her hold on Giles. “It’s not Wesley’s fault. It’s Willow secret to tell not his.”

“Don’t you understand? Weren’t you listening?” Giles ran a hand through his already tousled hair pacing away from her and back again. “Something like this cannot be kept a secret it’s too important. Willow’s life should override any sense of confidentiality. The children come first, Wesley you should know that!”

Wesley dabbed at his split lip with the back of his hand. “They aren’t children any more, Giles. They’re adults and are capable of making their own decisions.”

“You’re missing the point!”

Spike shook his head and turned away from them, let the watchers argue the rights and wrongs of the matter, he wasn’t interested. There was only one thing he wanted, he took the stairs two at a time to get to her quicker.

Wincing, Tara looked from Giles who was almost purple in the face to Spike’s retreating back. Giles could handle himself, Spike was the one walking into the lion’s den, Xander would be incensed when he saw him. Tucking her hair behind her ears Tara followed Spike up the stairs.

 

XxX

“Faith, why don’t you see to Angelus?” Wesley gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ve got this.”

She nodded and gripped tightly to Angelus’ elbow. “Come on you.”

“Hey,” he jerked his arm free. “I just saved your life and you’re going to chain me back in the basement?”

“Saving me doesn’t cancel out over a century of pure evil,” Faith snapped and yanked him forward. “Besides, we both know you only did it to save yourself. You couldn’t care less whether I live or die.”

“Work the phrase tiny rats ass in there and you’ve got it in one,” Angelus replied.

“Just move,” Faith said giving him another tug. “Or I’ll move you myself.”

He tried to take a swing at her and found that he couldn’t; it was impossible, there was something stopping him. He tried again wondering if this was yet another annoying side effect of the link but then he realised he had felt something similar before, at Caratis; realisation dawned with the smug smile Faith gave Him.

“Problem there, Angelus?” Faith asked sweetly. “Don’t give me any trouble, I’m not a demon so I can still kick your ass and you being helpless isn’t going to make a difference to me at all.�"

“Helpless?” he spluttered. “You had to put a sanctuary spell on the place to keep me in line, that doesn’t say helpless to me.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself," she replied hauling him down the hallway. “The spell is for the witch hunter not you. We can’t fight the witch hunter but I think we’ve proven we can take you without a problem.”

"I’ve been in tighter spots than this before,” Angelus told her as he descended the stairs. It grated that he had to submit like a little puppy dog but thanks to the link he couldn’t go far from her and the sanctuary spell stopped him from fighting back. He would bide his time th�ough he had indeed been in worse situations and come out the other side none the worse for wear. His enemies however had not been left standing. He grinned maliciously at the thought.

XxX

Giles waited until Faith had gone down the basement before rounding on Wesley again. “What kind of man are you to let this happen? Willow could have died.”

Wesley squared his shoulders a frown creasing his forehead. “First of all, I didn’t let anything happen. I wasn’t even in Sunnydale when Willow created the bond. And secondly, its not as straight forward as you seem to think it is.”

“Straight forward?” Giles threw up his arms and walked away for a moment to reign his temper in. “She couldn’t breathe, Wesley. Not just panting for breath but suffocating. That sure as hell isn’t straight forward in my book.”

“I admit that’s not a great scenario and the bond seems to be getting stronger and out of hand. We’re going to have …”

“Stronger?” Giles interrupted is eyes growing wide with disbelief. “Stronger? You knew that they weren’t just linked, that she could actually feel what was happening to Spike and you still let him go with you, you still put him in a situation where he could get hurt and hurt Willow in the process!”

Wesley grit his teeth for a moment. “No, I wasn’t aware of that, all I knew was that she could sense when he was in trouble or if he was hurt. Let’s not forget that Spike is over a century old, Giles I can’t dish out orders to him and tell him what to do and Willow is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions.”

“That doesn’t mean she always knows what’s good for her. She’s soft hearted, Wesley and Spike is a soulless demon who will take advantage of that. You should have been looking after her, you should have found a way to break this bond and keep her safe.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t here when she created the bond and we’ve only know about it for a day or two. Neither Willow or Spike have asked me to find a way to break the bond and if you want to talk about keeping her safe, where the hell were you, Giles? You weren’t here either, were you, or have you conveniently forgotten that you upped and left _the children_ on the hellmouth without a slayer with only the soulless demon you seem to have such distaste for standing between them and the demon population.”

Giles flushed and took a steadying breath. It did not help matters knowing that Wesley was right. He hadn’t behaved responsibly and had in effect deserted Willow and Xander when they needed him the most. It had been the wrong decision to make and Giles knew it, just as he knew that he was going to have to live with that decision for the rest of his life and face Buffy in the afterlife and answer to her for it.

“I was wrong,” he said quietly. “And am I ever paying for it! I come back here to find that I’ve stepped into the bloody twilight zone! Anya, God rest her soul is dead, there’s been a jail break to bring Faith here, Angelus is back with a vengeance, Willow is making all kinds of questionable decisions and you’re here doing a damn poor job of keeping everything together and everyone safe.”

Wesley was astounded. “You’re blaming me for everything? It’s hardly my fault that a witch hunter has arrived in Sunnydale and taken Angel’s soul and it certainly has nothing to do with me who Willow chooses to have a relationship with.”

“We’re talking about Spike, William the Bloody, you should have had the common sense to stop that in its tracks. Willow is human, Wesley, she was grieving and vulnerable and Spike, true to form, obviously manipulated her to his own advantage. Demons and apocalypses these kids can handle without blinking an eye, it’s the personal issues they need help with,” Giles said his mind going back for a moment to the relationship disasters Buffy, Willow, Xander and even Cordelia had gotten themselves into over the years; Angel, giant praying mantis, evil robot, demon worshipping college boys. He gave a shudder and shook his head; it was definitely their personal lives that tended to get them all into trouble.

Wesley frowned. “It’s not down to me to dictate to Willow who she can and cannot resume a relationship with. Besides, we saw how well that worked out when Xander tried to do it and he’s her best friend.”

“That was extremely uncharacteristic behaviour on Willow’s part,” Giles said. “But you knew that, didn’t you?” Giles said, realisation creeping into his voice. “If I remember correctly you weren’t all that surprised by her reaction and instead of telling me what was going on you shooed us all out of the room like disobedient toddlers. I should have been told the truth then, I should have been kept informed of the situation.”

Wesley folded his arms across his chest and eyed Giles with a lift of his eyebrow. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it? You’re put out because you weren’t told about the bond.”

Giles shifted his weight from one foot to the other and gave a snort of derision. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Giles,” Wesley said patiently. “I understand that you’re upset over what happened to Willow, I am too, but that’s not the only thing you’re upset about. What’s going on?”

“I’ve already told you what’s going on,” Giles snapped. “I’m very upset over your actions, or lack thereof. Living on the hellmouth and leading the lives they lead puts them all in dangerous situations most of the time and they need the people closest to them to watch their backs, to be there for them and protect them…”

“Like you, you mean?” Wesley asked snidely.

Giles flushed again. “I made a bad decision, I freely admit to that. I can admit when I’m wrong.”

“Well so can I,” Wesley said. “I just don’t happen to believe I’m in the wrong in this instance.”

Huffing with disbelief and throwing his hands up in the air Giles shook his head and muttered a curse. “You don’t think you’re in the wrong when Willow was lying there,” he pointed angrily at the kitchen floor. “Dying!”

“It’s not my fault the bond is in place, Giles. I’ve only known about it for a short time so I’ve only had a limited amount of time to research it. Fred and Cordy are doing their very best in L.A, I have Lorne talking to his patrons and friends about it, Gunn is tracking down all our contacts and I’ve been doing research here with Faith and Willow, it’s not as if I’ve been sitting around twiddling my thumbs, Giles.”

Immediately Wesley knew he had said the wrong thing, Giles looked livid and he thought for a moment he was going to get another punch in the face. Wesley didn’t feel strong enough to engage in any kind of physical altercation with Giles so he walked past the older man and made his way into the living room where the bar was and poured himself a small glass of whisky.

“Are you telling me that your team in L.A are all aware of the bond; that you chose to tell them and still keep me in the dark!” Giles was furious.

“Yes they know, as you say they are my team and I rely on them as does Angel, for their expertise and dedication to finding the answers and solving the problems. If their knowing offends you then I apologise for that, but I trust them all to help me find out more about this bond and in turn help Willow and Spike make any decisions that they need to concerning it.”

Giles calmed slightly. “Does that mean you’ve found some information?”

“Fred has, yes,” Wesley replied. “I haven’t had the opportunity of discussing it with either Spike or Willow as yet so I’m sure you’ll understand if I refrain from telling you what I know until I’ve spoken to them.”

Giles nodded. “I see your point there, it does concern them after all. But I must insist on being present when you do speak to them.”

Wesley shrugged and knocked his drink to the back of his throat. “That isn’t my call but if it’s ok with Willow and Spike then I have no objections.”

“I see no reason why Willow wouldn’t want me there,” Giles said huffily.

Wesley eyed him carefully. “Maybe she will maybe she won’t it’s not for me to say. But she hasn’t told you anything so far, has she,” he pointed out.

Giles blanched and took a step back as though Wesley had struck him. Wesley nodded once in understanding and put his empty glass back on the counter. “I came here because of Angelus, because I knew they would need all the help they could get with him being back. I didn’t come here with Faith as a watcher, I came after her. I didn’t come here to try and replace you, Giles I’m just here to help.”

Heaving a heavy sigh Giles sank down on the arm of the sofa. “I didn’t expect her to shut me out, not Willow. She was always willing to talk to me, to confide in me and now it appears that she would prefer to talk to you.”

“That’s not it, Giles,” Wesley assured him. “She didn’t exactly choose to confide in me, it’s just that the bond was spinning out of control, she attacked Faith in a fit of jealousy and it all came out from there. She didn’t even realise that she had done it, created the bond I mean. But,” he said taking a seat in the arm chair. “The bond couldn’t have been put in place if she didn’t love Spike. That more than anything is what you’re going to have to come to terms with and help Xander accept. If you don’t, you’ll lose her, Giles.”

“I feel like I’ve already lost her,” Giles admitted. “Knowing it’s through my own doing only makes it worse.”

Wesley chuckled. “She loves a soulless demon, Giles, forgiving you for running from Sunnydale won’t be such a stretch for Willow.”

“I shouldn’t have hit you.” A sheepish look crossed Giles face.

“Doesn’t matter,” Wesley said. “I’ve had worse. Besides, you were frightened for Willow, I understand.”

“Mostly,” Giles said quietly. “But you were right, there was a part of me feeling put out that I wasn’t told.”

“Like I said, I’m not trying to replace you, Giles.”

“Yes, I know that,” Giles removed his glasses and polished them on the hem of his t-shirt. “I feel like a complete pillock.”

Wesley grinned. “We all do at some point. Instead of fighting perhaps it would be prudent to put our heads together and find a way out of this mess with Angelus and control the bond.”

“Agreed.”

“Not tonight,” Wesley said. “I must sleep.” Dying was exhausting and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep to regain his strength and start fresh in the morning.

“Alright,” Giles agreed. “Why… why are you all wet?” It was almost as if he were seeing Wesley for the first time that night, he genuinely hadn’t noticed his bedraggled state before, he had been too angry to see anything other than Willow struggling to breathe. Now that he’d had his say and had come to some sort of peaceful term with Wesley he was highly curious and interested to find out what had gone on with them all tonight.

“I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow,” Wesley replied, relieved when Giles merely nodded with a curious look on his face. “The ghouls have been dealt with though so there’s no need to worry about them tonight.”

“That’s one problem solved then. I’d better collect Xander,” Giles rose wearily from the arm of the sofa and left the room passing Faith in the doorway. He smiled tiredly at her and patted her shoulder before mounting the stairs.

Faith watched him for a moment, he suddenly seemed rather old to her with his hunched shoulders and bowed head. It was Buffy, she knew it even without being told. For Giles being in Sunnydale without her was taking its toll, Buffy had been his slayer, his golden girl and without her he wasn’t a watcher anymore.

She turned away from Giles finding him depressing, and smiled instead at Wesley who was slumped in the chair; Faith crossed to the bar and begun to pour whisky into two glasses. “How about that drink, Wes?”

“I won’t say no to another one,” he said standing slowly and accepting the glass she offered him with a shiver. He plucked at his sodden clothes and frowned down at himself. “You know, if we had any decency or moral character we wouldn’t be standing here dripping wet drinking when we should be changing.”

“Wes.” A cheeky grin on her face Faith titled her glass towards him in a toast.

He grinned back and tapped his glass to hers. “Faith.”

They downed the contents with a flick of the wrist mere seconds before Xander’s voice raised in anger could be heard coming from above.

Faith sighed. “The fun never ends around here does it?”

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 

The door to the bedroom he shared with Willow was slightly ajar and Spike barrelled through it; a whirlwind of leather. Face tight and shoulders tense he crossed to the bed and looked down at Willow, hardly aware that Xander was in the room at all.

 

She looked peaceful, whatever she had been going through earlier in the evening far from her mind as she slept quietly, her chest rising and falling gently and her heart beating a steady rhythm that immediately calmed him.

 

“Oh look whose back,” Xander said glaring up at Spike from his seat on the bed. “Your pleased with yourself I suppose.”

 

Spike blinked and dragged his eyes away from Willow to acknowledge the pest at her side. “What?” he snapped sharply.

 

“Why is it always her?” Xander waved his free hand at Willow; with the other he kept a tight hold of her hand. “You’re always trying to kill Willow, you…”

 

“Trying to kill her?” Spike was astounded. “I didn’t try to kill her you moron, I’ve been keeping her safe.”

 

“Oh yes,” Xander said snidely. “She was really safe suffocating on the kitchen floor because of you, wasn’t she.”

 

Spike grit his teeth a look of anguish filling his face, but Xander didn’t see it, he was too busy hating Spike for what could have been the loss of his best friend. “I didn’t know about that, did I?” Spike shivered, not from the cold, wet clothes he still wore, but from what he knew could have happened. He had only just found Willow and he could have lost her this night when he was busy trying to keep her safe.

 

“I didn’t know the bond was so literal. She never told me.” Spike knelt beside the bed and touched his fingers lightly to her cheek. Willow stirred, her head moving on the pillow to turn to face him her body shifting closer to him. “So far she’s only taken on my personality and sensed when I’m hurt. She said she didn’t get the pain.”

 

“What do you mean, taken on your personality?” Xander asked warily. There were no words strong enough to express just how much he didn’t like what he was hearing.

 

Spike snorted and gave him a look of disbelief. “You really think she’d have hit you? You really think that was Willow? It was the bond, filtering my personality and emotions into her.”

 

“Didn’t seem like her,” Xander muttered. “But I didn’t know about this creepy bond then, did I?”

 

Spike scowled. “It’s not creepy.”

 

“Oh it’s creepy alright,” Xander said his shoulders squaring for the fight. “It’s super creepy. And you’re creepy.”

 

“I am not creepy,” Spike snapped.

 

“Ha!” Xander laughed shortly. “You’re all about the creepy, Spike. You’re a vampire on the hellmouth and yet you’re hanging around a bunch of humans instead of going about your own evil business. You spend your time sniffing around Willow like a lost puppy, manipulating her when she was grieving for Buffy and coming between her and Tara. Nobody understands why your still here, you’ve been around for a century, if you wanted the chip gone and I mean _really_ wanted it gone you wouldn’t be here in Sunnydale now that the initiative aren’t here any more. There’s bound to be a doctor or a demon or a witch somewhere in the world who can get rid of it for you and yet your still here hanging around us; creepy,” he said with a nod for emphasis.

 

“Willow wants me here,” Spike shot back, choosing not to ponder the other valid point the idiot had brought up. There would be time enough to consider why he hadn’t left to find someone who could remove the chip, the boy was right, there would be a demon or something of that sort who could do it Angelus had told him as much.

 

“Willow’s nice to everybody,” Xander pointed out crossly. “It doesn’t mean that she likes you.”

 

“Oh she likes me alright,” Spike said smirking. “She doesn’t sleep with just anybody now, does she?”

 

Xander’s face flamed with anger. “That’s you! That’s you messing with her mind and screwing around with her emotions when she’s all upset and grieving over Buffy. That’s not her. That’s not Willow!”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

Spike frowned, his mouth open ready to retort, the softly spoken reply came out of nowhere. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Tara standing in the doorway. She stepped into the room her arms going about herself in a comforting embrace.

 

“Exactly,” Xander agreed. “Do you think it’s magic? It’s magic, right? Dark evil forces are at work on the hellmouth again, aren’t they?”

 

“No,” Tara said and rubbed her hands up her arms. “No they aren’t and you need to face facts, Xander.”

 

“I can face facts,” Xander insisted. “I happen to like facts. You know where you are with facts. Facts are good.”

 

“Alright,” Tara said agreeably. “Then lets review the facts”

 

“Spike’s creepy; same fact as it was two minutes ago.”

 

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes. “No. Well, I don’t know, m...ma…maybe. That’s not what I was referring to.” She sighed again feeling suddenly very tired. “Can you come with me for a minute please?”

 

Xander’s lips pursed his eyes darting from Willow to Tara and back again. “I don’t really want to leave her.”

 

“I’m here,” Spike said snidely. “She hardly needs you around, does she?”

 

Xander glared ferociously but Tara’s insistent voice urging him to follow her prevented him from indulging in a full force argument with Spike.

 

“What is it?” he asked leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Xander was impatient to return to Willow’s side and squeeze Spike out.

 

Tara didn’t say anything, instead she beckoned him forward and led the way into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and taking a seat on the edge of the bath. “Do you remember when Willow was with Oz you two had… had….a…a little thing?”

 

Xander shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. “Yeah,” he admitted sullenly. “What’s that got to do with what’s happening now?”

 

“Willow loved you, didn’t she?” Tara paused long enough for Xander to nod. “She was with Oz but she was willing to risk their relationship, your relationship with Cordelia, her friendship with Cordelia, the whole foundation of trust in your group of friends for a few stolen kisses with you; because she … she…. loved you. She loved Oz, but she loved you more.”

 

Xander merely nodded. “I guess. What’s your point?”

 

Tara took a breath and closed her eyes striving for patience. “Willow isn’t the cheating type, not really, she would never willingly hurt anyone. She loved Oz, but was willing to risk everything for you because _she loved you more_ ,” she repeated with a pointed look

 

Xander simply stared at her a blank look on his face. “Yeah, but what’s your point, Tara?”

 

“I’m saying,” Tara’s said her voice strained as she struggled to keep herself in check and not let too much of the pain out, she didn’t want Xander’s pity it would be too much to bear on top of Willow’s confession. “That Willow only cheated because she loved you more.”

 

“Yes,” Xander agreed with a huff. “I get that, what I don’t get is…” his eyes widened and a look of dismay on his face. “Oh no! No! No! No!” he was on his feet now shaking his head, his fingers digging into his head. “No, Tara. You aren’t saying that, you aren’t. Take it back! Take it back!

 

“I can’t take it back,” Tara said quietly. “You can’t take back the truth, Xander.”

 

“I… you…. Wills… I…” he looked helplessly at the bathroom door, back the way he had come; towards Spike. “Him?” he exclaimed horrified.

 

Tara merely nodded. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth she blinked back her tears. Spike had won, but there was no need for anyone to see how much he had hurt her, how the force of Willow’s love for him had crushed her like a bug.

 

The bathroom door opened and Giles suddenly appeared in the doorway, he looked around the room in concern. “I thought I heard voices in here. Is everything alright?” he asked tentatively.

 

Xander raised tortured eyes to Giles face. “She…. She loves him,” he said hoarsely. There was no need for further clarification; Xander knew that Giles would understand.

 

“Yes,” Giles said wearily. “I know.”

 

“You do?” Xander looked surprised. “Who told you?”

 

“Wesley. Who told you?”

 

An unnecessary finger was pointed in Tara’s direction. “Tara. Who told you?” Xander asked curiously. How was it that Tara had known what he had failed to see?

 

“Willow.”

 

Xander was stunned and lost and horrified all at once. If Willow herself had spoken those words to Tara he knew there was only truth in them and there was nothing he could do to change it. Running a hand through his hair Xander leant against the sink, he suddenly felt too tired to hold his head up any longer.

 

“Maybe it’s time to go home?” Giles suggested quietly.

 

Xander sighed heavily his chin on his chest. “What home? No Anya, no Buffy and now no Willow; where’s home these days?”

 

Giles smiled softly and patted Xander’s shoulder comfortingly. “You always have a home with me.”

 

Xander sniffed and blinked back tears, he was so glad that Giles was back; Giles was the one person who could understand what he was going through right now having lost Miss Calendar the same way he had lost Anya. Giles missed Buffy the way he did and Giles loved Willow just like him; he was Giles, Xander realised, just twenty years later. There were no words to describe how depressing he found that.

 

“Lets go home,” Giles took the younger boys arm, he looked across at Tara and smiled. “All of us.”

 

XxXx

 

Spike watched the rise and fall of Willow’s chest and listened to the steady beat of her heart as he held her hand rubbing soft circles over her palm with the pad of his thumb. He couldn’t put into words the overwhelming sense of relief he felt at seeing her, at knowing she was going to be ok. The terror he had felt when Giles had said she had almost died wasn’t anything Spike wanted to feel ever again.

 

She was so soft, so warm, so bloody fragile! Spike hated it. There was nothing he could do about it. He hated that too.

 

Bringing her hand to his mouth he pressed a light kiss to her palm startled when her fingers curled around his face. His eyes flew open and sought hers. “You’re awake,” he said with a smile.

 

“You’re alright!” Willow shot up and threw her arms around his neck squeezing him so tightly that Spike grunted in response. “I was so worried! Oh God, Spike I thought you were dying. I thought I was going to lose you.”

 

“Shh now, love,” Spike soothed her with long, gentle strokes along her back as she cried quietly against his neck. “I’m alright. Takes more than a water demon to beat me. No more tears, pet,” he drew back from her and used his thumb to wipe beneath her eyes.

 

“But I thought…” Willow paused and took a deep steadying breath. She didn’t really want to finish that sentence, it had been bad enough thinking it without going over it again.

 

“Well so did I when Glinda an’ Giles told me what happened to you. Willow,” Spike said sternly. “You should ‘ave told me how strong an’ how literal the bond is. I would never have put myself in that situation if I knew it affected you that way.”

 

Willow shook her head once, her fingers kneading his shoulders and moving over his arms and chest to reassure herself Spike was indeed sitting there with her. “I didn’t know. I would have told you, but I just didn’t know, Spike.”

 

He nodded once and squeezed her arms lightly. He didn’t completely trust Willow not to put herself in that kind of danger to save others if she had known about it, but Spike did trust her not to lie to him about it now. “You sure you’re alright, love?” he peered at her carefully, his blue eyes sharp and clear as they searched her face for anything out of the ordinary.

 

“I’m fine,” Willow assured him. “But you’re soaking wet, Spike! There was water, wasn’t there? That explains a lot.”

 

Spike nodded. “Water demon, nearly drowned the Slayer and did drown the Watcher, but he’s alright,” he said quickly to take the look of distress off her face. “Alive an’ kickin’ now thanks to yours truly.”

 

Willow looked surprised. “What did you do?”

 

“Told the Slayer how to give him the kiss of life. Old Percy’s all sparkly new again.”

 

She relaxed and smiled at him, her hand smoothing over his cheek as her eyes travelled all over him, assessing him for damage and satisfied that there was none.

 

“Got rid of the ghouls too, an’ destroyed the water demon,” Spike added proudly. With Angel, the Champion of bloody Champions having appeared it was important to Spike that Willow remember he was just as capable as the Mighty Brooding One at saving people; at saving her.

 

The smile she gave him lit up her entire face and Willow was pleased to be able to tell Xander that her faith in Spike had been well placed. “That’s wonderful. One less thing to worry about. Now we just have to find a way to bring Angel back.”

 

Spike nodded his mind whirring nine to the dozen. The ghouls had gone but the witch hunter was still out there and Willow was therefore still very much in danger. Angel was the only one who could take on the witch hunter. On the other hand, Angelus was the only one willing to help him get rid of the bloody chip and once the chip was gone Spike would have his full potential back at his disposal and could easily eliminate the threat of the witch hunter himself.

 

Angel or Angelus, it was a bit of a conundrum.

 

Willow’s fingers sliding into his hair brought Spike out of his thoughts and he watched her lips curl at the corners in a little delighted smile. “It’s curly, look how it curls around my fingers.”

 

Spike rolled his eyes. “Get’s like that when it’s wet.”

 

“You mean when you don’t slather a pot of gel on your hair.”

 

“Thought you liked my hair, pet,” he teased.

 

“I do. I like everything about you.”

 

Spike grinned in response and she flushed averting her eyes from his face. “Nothin’ you wanna change?” he prodded lightly, tension filling his arms and shoulders as he waited for her to mention his evil ways and a soul.

 

“One thing,” Willow admitted.

 

She looked so serious that a feeling of dread swamped him. “What’s that then?”

 

“You’re clothes.”

 

“My… my clothes?” he blinked in confusion, that hadn’t been what he had expected to hear. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” Spike demanded crossly. She was one to talk about fashion!

 

“They’re getting the bed all wet. You should take them off,” she said slyly.

 

Spike laughed and shrugged out of his duster tossing it across a nearby chair. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the bedclothes would we, love.”

 

“No,” she agreed reaching for his t-shirt and tugging the soaking material up his body. “How can you be comfortable in these, they’re soaked!”

 

“I’m not, just had more important things to worry about than changin’ my clothes is all.”

 

He gave her a meaningful look and Willow sighed softly. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, Spike.”

 

“Didn’t mean to make you worry either,” he murmured bending over her, bending close enough to touch her ear lobe with the tip of his tongue. He pulled her closer and she melted against him, sighing with the pleasure summoned up by his male power, unable to resist the way her body responded to his.

 

Willow shivered her fingers digging into the bare flesh of his back. Titling her head back she offered him her mouth, a whimper of surrender escaping her when Spike took what was offered. His tongue stroked along the soft skin inside her lower lip, a jolt of pure pleasure shot through her and her stomach muscles cramped; Willow was shocked at how quickly Spike could take her from simple pleasure to sizzling need.

 

His hands slipping beneath her top were cool on her lower back and his body hard against her yielding flesh. Willow felt tense and limp at the same time. Still, she had the presence of mind to reach for his belt and Willow felt that probably said a whole lot of things about her that she had no wish to examine further.

 

Spike caught her wrists firmly and drew her hands back. “Easy now, love, you nearly died today.”

 

“But I didn’t,” Willow pointed out tugging uselessly against his hold. “I’m fine, Spike.”

 

“Just relax…”

 

“I don’t want to relax,” she interrupted peevishly. “That is so not what I want, Spike.”

 

He chuckled lightly bringing her hands to his lips and sucking her finger into his mouth. “You could have died, pet, just relax an’ let me take care of you.”

 

She frowned. “You always take care of me, Spike, but I…”

 

“Do you remember a few days ago you promised to give me anythin’ I wanted when I recovered from the fireball?”

 

Willow looked confused. She nodded once. “Yes, but what has…”

 

“This is what I want,” he interrupted her smoothly. “I want you to let me take care of you.” She opened her mouth to protest but Spike forestalled any argument when his eyes caught hers, dark with desire and full of intent. “I want you to let me do anythin’ I want.”

 

A wave of crimson heat coloured her cheeks and spread down her neck. It was ridiculous and Willow knew it, but she simply couldn’t look at him and turned away slightly. “Alright,” she whispered, letting her arms relax as she stopped trying to free her hands.

 

He undressed her slowly, as though he were unwrapping a precious gift; kissing, stroking, caressing every part of her as it was revealed; her neck, her arms, her breasts, especially her breasts. His hands moulded them, tongue licking over her hardened nipples, mouth sucking; making her moan.

 

His clothes were soaked and Spike wasted no time in getting rid of them, peeling the thick heavy denim down his legs. He was sat beside her on the bed and Willow reached out to trace contours of his shoulders, his chest and the concave of his belly as Spike tugged off his sodden socks squelching around his toes.

 

Still uncomfortable in her naked stated in spite of the fact Spike had seen her like this on numerous occasions Willow resisted the urge to wrap her arms protectively around herself and knew she had done the right thing by the way Spike looked at her; with a hint of admiration and a gratifying blaze of desire.

 

Willow had wanted Xander once, she had lusted after him for the longest time; but those feelings paled in comparison to the strength of her desire for Spike. She had loved Oz, she had loved Tara, but both seemed liked watered down versions of the real thing when she compared it to how she felt about Spike. How was it possible to want anyone as much as she wanted him? How was it possible to feel such love for one person as she did for him?

 

Spike watched her as his hand ran over her leg, she fascinated him; in all ways she fascinated him. The way that crimson flush returned to her cheeks as he watched her, her top teeth clutching tightly to her bottom lip, her pupils darkening and dilating with the pleasure he gave her and her chest trembling with each sharp breath she took.

 

Gently he parted her thighs, his fingers stroking into the hot wetness between them, making her moan again and her eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings. He kissed her softly and Willow’s hands buried themselves in his hair allowing the damp strands to curl around her fingers as she kissed him back with a passion that turned Spike’s knees to water and his insides to jelly.

 

When her need to breathe became too pressing Spike released the pressure on her mouth and pressed a kiss to her throat, to her breasts, her belly and lower. Finally his mouth was on the tender skin between her thighs, his fingers parting her and his tongue touching to her so cool, so sure.

 

Willow gasped, her fingers flexing into the bedclothes beneath her and her hips lifting instinctively to meet him, everything inside her surging towards him. Somewhere in the background Willow was aware that someone was calling for Spike but she didn’t realise straight off that it was her; that she was crying out his name over and over again.

 

Spike loved her like this, to him this was the real Willow, with her inhibitions gone and her guard lowered, the person she allowed herself to become with him and him alone. He loved being with her like this, just the two of them bared to each other, enjoying each other in the oldest source of pleasure in the world. Her taste filled his mouth, her scent filled his nose, the warmth of her legs against his shoulders; Spike indulged in it all; drowned in it willingly.

 

His tongue was coaxing, circling, stroking and stoking up the spiralling, clenching, tightening heat inside her until Willow could do nothing but let go. She was hurtled and spun high into the air, higher still and higher flying effortlessly with Spike; only with Spike.

 

Panting harshly, drunk on Spike and everything he did to her Willow reached for him with grasping fingers, she only wanted more of him; always more of Spike. Her eyes were glassy, hazy with desire as they blinked open in search of him when she felt him shifting between her legs.

 

Her skin was so hot and sticky with perspiration that Spike’s hands curling around her hips seemed startlingly cool but far from unpleasant. Tilting her hips toward him Spike eased himself inside her, riding on the ebb and flow of her climax pushing deeper into the welcoming warmth of her body and feeling her tighten around him in response.

 

Her hands ran down his back to grasp at his behind urging him forwards, taking him in deeper still until his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. Willow’s nails dug into the soft skin of his behind and she could tell by the way his face went taunt that he liked it, that the limited pain she visited on him was ok and even welcome.

 

Spike growled softly his hands tightening on her hips, his fingers sliding along her damp skin until they fitted neatly into the finger shaped bruises on her from before; his marks. Spike thrust into her harder, faster, burying himself inside her, his movements making her shiver and tremble beneath him, her inner muscles fluttering around him wildly. Pressing his palms flat to the bed as he reared over her on arms that were so taunt his veins and muscles corded, Spike thrust deeper still, swelling inside her as she let go again clutching at him, her nails drawing blood as they pierced his skin. He spilled himself inside her with a harsh moan lost in the raging tempest of his climax as she was lost to hers.

 

He sank wearily onto his elbow beside her, smoothing the damp strands of hair from her forehead a she struggled harshly to breathe her heart beating like a drum against her rib cage. Her arms still held him as best they could in spite of her trembling and Spike whispered soothingly into her ear his hand running gently up and down her arm.

 

“Easy now, love. Slow breaths there’s a good girl.” Gathering her against him Spike cradled her in his arms pressing soft kisses over her face. “Sleep now, love.”

 

He rocked her gently until her breathing evened out and she relaxed in his hold and drifted to sleep. “That’s my girl,” he said quietly stroking her hair and her back. Willow was like no-one he had ever encountered before and he knew he would never in a million years find someone like her again.

 

How was he meant to live a life without her in it? How was he ever meant to do without her again? She filled his life, his mind, his heart; she was his everything and he loved her down to the tiniest bone in his body.

 

He couldn’t stop looking at her, couldn’t stop touching her and the thought of losing her almost made Spike lose his mind completely. He couldn’t lose her it was as simple as that, Willow simply had to stay with him forever; how could there be a forever without her in it?

 

Spike was just settling down with her when he felt it, something strong and familiar; he recognised it immediately for what it was and Spike suddenly felt more like his old self than he had done in the longest time.

 

Carefully tucking Willow up in bed Spike dropped a kiss against her lips, pulling his wet jeans back on he left the bedroom and made his silent way down the stairs. William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers knew what he wanted and how to get it; Spike was going to get what he wanted.

 

xXxXx

 

The darkness of the bedroom crept over her, it tried to drag her down into the realms of sleep but Faith resisted it, she didn’t wish to sleep yet. Her mind was busy as she chewed over all that had happened lately and out of everything there was still something bothering her, something nagging at her that she could not get rid of no matter what she did.

 

One way or the other Faith had to know if it had been Angel or Angelus with her in shower.

 

With a heavy sigh Faith climbed out of bed and jammed her feet into a pair of sneakers. Pulling a robe around her she left the bedroom and paused outside Wesley’s room. She peeked round the door and saw him wiggling around in his bed and she smiled, glad to see that he was ok and resting.

 

Steeling herself, Faith made her way down the stairs. She didn’t know whether Angelus would tell her or not, but Faith felt that if she didn’t ask then she’d burst. Besides, she felt she would rather here it from Angelus who would tell her the truth, if he did decide to answer, and not give a damn whether he hurt her feelings or not. She would much prefer his straight talking to the mumbling hemming and hawing of Angel.

 

Flipping the light switch, not particularly caring if she woke Angelus or not, Faith entered the basement. Half way down the steps she stopped abruptly her jaw popping open and her eyes widening in shock, the light touched to every corner of the room and it was as clear as day; Angelus was gone.

 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 

As soon as Faith entered the basement Spike slipped from the shadowy doorway of the living room and padded back up the stairs, he knew he had mere seconds before Faith discovered Angelus was gone.

Shutting the door to the bedroom quietly he shucked his cold, wet jeans and climbed back into bed beside Willow, spooning in behind her, wrapping himself around her and luxuriating in her warmth. Willow stirred slightly in his arms and Spike smoothed her hair gently and made soft, soothing sounds against her ear. She didn’t wake but sank further into his arms her body relaxing against him.

Spike listened carefully, it took less than a minute until he heard Faith’s feet hammering on the stairs as she hurried onto the landing. She skidded to a halt outside the bedroom door and Spike waited for the inevitable knock. It didn’t come right away but she was out there, Spike could hear her heart beating through the door.

He wondered why she was hesitating. Did she suspect that he had something to do with Angelus’ disappearance?

After what felt like an age, she knocked.

Spike eased himself out of bed loath to leave the soft warmth of Willow’s body, but at the same time he didn’t want Faith knocking again and waking Willow up. She didn’t need to worry about Angelus. Crossing the room he opened the door a crack and peered out.

“What’s up, Faith?”

“He’s gone,” she hissed through clenched teeth. “Angelus is gone.”

Spike’s eyes widened. “What? How? I thought you were linked to him.”

“I was,” she whispered. “Earlier on I had this big shiver down my back but I was in wet clothes at the time and I thought it was because of that. It must have been the ending of the link.”

Spike nodded and ruffled his hair. “Go an’ fetch me a pair of Angel’s trousers will you. “

“What?” Faith’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“Mine are still all wet; I’ve got nothin’ else to wear.” He glanced over his shoulder towards the bed where Willow lay sleeping peacefully her red hair falling about her shoulders like spilled blood. “Hurry up; I don’t want to wake Willow.”

Faith sighed heavily and turned away heading for Angel’s room. She didn’t want to see Spike naked any more than he wanted her to see him naked. One vampire in a woman’s lifetime was more than enough.

Her heart ached at the thought of Angel. Her head ached even more; her thoughts just kept going round and round in circles and she never really got anywhere.

She didn’t bother to rummage through Angel’s things; instead Faith just grabbed the first pair of trousers she came across and a jumper. Angel didn’t really seem to have much more than Spike did.

He was waiting behind the door for her to return and few moments later Spike emerged from the bedroom the neck of the red jumper hanging off his one shoulder and his hand bunched at his hip where he held the trousers up.

“Angel’s got one hell of a fat arse,” he said shutting the door behind him.

Faith smiled slightly. “He’s just bigger built than you.”

“Fatter than me,” Spike insisted.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Faith snapped crossly. “Angelus has escaped, who cares whether you or Angel has the biggest butt.”

“Look,” he said calmly. “It’s not long until dawn, Angelus won’t have time to do much; he’ll go to ground until tonight. You don’t have to worry about him right now. Maybe call old Rupes an’ get Glinda to do an uninvited spell on his place if she hasn’t done one already. “

Faith bit her bottom lip and rubbed at the back of her neck. “What if he comes back here?”

“He won’t. He can’t do much, can he, thanks to the sanctuary spell. They’re safe ‘ere, Faith.” He knew she was more concerned about Willow and Wesley than she was about herself.

“We thought we were safe at the Summers house too,” she reminded him.

“He doesn’t ‘ave enough time to do anythin’,” Spike assured her. What else could he say; that Angelus wouldn’t do anything to put Spike in danger when dawn was so close and he would have nowhere to escape to. They had a deal, Angelus and him, Spike had stuck to his end and Angelus would stick to his, there was no reason why he wouldn’t.

“Angelus is on the loose, Spike. I can’t just go back to bed and let him get on with it, I have to do something.”

“Alright, fine,” Spike made an impatient gesture with his free hand. “What do you propose to do about it?”

She let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know.” If Spike wasn’t offering any suggestions and he knew Angelus much better than she ever could, then Faith wasn’t sure exactly what she could do about matters.

“Go back to bed, Faith,” Spike said softly. “We’ll worry about him later, when the sun sets. He only comes out at night you know.”

She smiled at that last bit, glad that Spike was there with her, someone she could talk to and fight with, someone who had her back and would do all he could to help, if not for her and the benefit of mankind, then for Willow.

“Get some sleep; you’ll need to be firin’ on all cylinders if you’re goin’ up against Angelus tonight.”

“I’d better wake Wes.”

“No need to wake him,” Spike said dismissively. “I’m not gonna wake Willow. I’ll tell her when she wakes up later. They’ve both been through a lot tonight, best to let them sleep as long as they can. Nothin’ Percy can do if you wake him anyway.”

“Alright,” Faith agreed and yawned in spite of herself. “I’ll call Giles and then go back to bed. Actually, I’ll check the front door and then I’ll call Giles and go back to bed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Spike ruffled his hair and blinked tired eyes. He’d been through the emotional ringer tonight and having been so close to losing Willow all he wanted to do was crawl back in bed and hold her close. Turning away from Faith Spike rolled his eyes at himself, he just never learnt, he was always giving his heart away; bloody sap.

He heard Faith descend the stairs as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He couldn’t wait to get out of Angel’s clothes, they were hanging off him for a start and naturally they simply reeked of Angel. Spike didn’t want Angel’s scent in his nose all day.

Willow stirred when he climbed back into bed next to her. “Spike?” she croaked groggily.

“Shh now, love,” Spike curled around her, his fingers running lightly over her skin. “Just me, go back to sleep.”

“Where’d you go?” she mumbled through a yawn.

“Faith wanted to talk to me,” he pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her bare shoulder, his tongue darting out to touch her too.

Willow sighed softly, her eyelids so heavy she couldn’t even open them. “Must sleep, Spike.” She felt his lips curl into a smile against her shoulder.

“Just havin’ a little taste is all pet.”

There was a stirring between her legs but Willow clamped down on it. She wanted it, wanted him; but she simply couldn’t keep her eyes open and she seriously doubted Spike wanted a partner who was incapable of responding or participating.

“Night, Spike.”

“Night, love.”

Trailing his hand up and down her arm Spike listened as her breathing evened out again and her heart slowed in sleep. His nose twitched and he grinned, there was the barest trace of arousal scenting the air. It did wonderful things to him knowing she wanted him so much, it stroked his ego and cradled his fragile heart.

XxX

Spike had expected the arrival of a new day to take forever and was pleasantly surprised when he heard the signing of birds in the tree outside the window. Willow had turned in her sleep and managed to wrap herself right around him, her legs tangled with his.

He was very careful, very gentle when he eased her over on to her side of the bed and wiggled himself free. She was dead to the world and looked suddenly so young to him, but she wasn’t, not really, not compared to his human years. He hadn’t been much older than her when Dru had turned him.

Spike was annoyed to discover that his jeans were still soaking wet but his t-shirt was merely damp so he pulled that on and used his belt to hold up the baggy trousers of Angel’s. “Fat git,” he muttered under his breath as he laced up his boots. His duster finished the outfit and a soft kiss to Willow’s forehead before he left completed his ritual.

Taking up a blanket from the back of the sofa in the living room Spike paused for a moment and sniffed at it; Anya. He remembered that Anya had spent the night over here not long ago as had Faith, Angel probably hadn’t put the blanket away after she had left.

Drawing it over his head Spike stepped out into the back garden and ran to the man hole in the corner dropping down into the cool darkness below. “Bloody sun.”

Balling the blanket up he threw it into the corner and strode through the sewers. Spike hated the sewers always stinking to high heaven they were with god only knows what hiding in them. Not that Spike was all that bothered at coming across and upsetting a fellow demon in its lair, he was always happy to engage in a spot of violence, but it could be inconvenient, especially now when he was in a hurry to get back to Crawford street before he was missed.

It took a while, he was going almost clear across Sunnydale, but finally Spike emerged into the damp, dank warehouse of his Sunnydale past. It hadn’t been burnt to the ground as he had assumed it would be the night he, Dru and Angelus had fled the fire and a pissed off slayer; it had some fire damage but a little bit of patching up had sorted out the worst of it.

“Angelus?” Spike peered into the dark corners.

“What are you doing here this time of day?” Angelus appeared from a backdoor, bare chested and his leather trousers gaping slightly.

“You know why I’m here,” Spike replied irritably. “We had a deal.”

“And you held up your end,” Angelus finished with a grin. “Now you want me to keep to my end, right Spike my boy?”

“That’s right.” He had that feeling again; old, familiar but no longer tempting.

“My poor prince has lost his crown,” Drusilla murmured softly as she drifted out of the room behind Angelus clad in a long white silk petticoat.

Spike felt no stirrings of anger or jealousy at seeing them together. He felt no sense of heartache or betrayal that Dru had come to Sunnydale for Angelus and had not come to help him deal with the chip. His love and obsession with Dru was over; Spike felt freer than he ever had before.

“We’re going to help him get it back, Dru,” Angelus said watching her cross the room to stand in front of Spike. “Are those my clothes?”

“Mine are still wet,” Spike replied crossly.

“Well so are mine,” Angelus retorted. “Nobody gave a damn about me sitting around in wet clothes.”

Drusilla reached out and traced a long, pale finger down Spike’s cheek. “Lost his crown but found the jewel,” she said matter of factly.

“What jewel?” Angelus perked up a little bit.

“The ruby has fire,” Drusilla said. “And brilliant warmth.”

“Got that right,” Spike agreed.

“What jewel?” Angelus demanded. It had always annoyed him that Spike found it easier to understand Drusilla than he did. Spike was far from the most patient of people, but surprisingly he’d always had a lot of patience for Dru. It was his innate ability to love, Angelus knew this and used it mercilessly to hurt, annoy, rule and humiliate Spike as often as possible.

“The jewel in the crown,” Drusilla replied as though it should be perfectly obvious to him.

“She means Willow.” As always, Spike was able to translate. “Now, what do you plan on doin’ to get me my crown back?”

Drusilla smiled widely. “We will dance again my Spike, but you will not dance with me. Round and round we go but the music has stopped and we dance no more.”

“No,” Spike agreed softly. “We don’t dance any more, Dru.”

Drusilla merely smiled and drifted away spinning in a circle her head titled back and a smile on her face. Her pace quickened, her long dark hair flying out behind her; she stopped suddenly her head snapping to the side where she could look at Spike over her shoulder. “Growls and pitter patters cannot be merged. The crown will be righted, the prince will not return.”

Spike eyed her warily, he wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but Dru’s visions hadn’t been wrong in over a century. This was one he couldn’t make head or tail of however. He’d have to think about it some more, Spike was an expert at Drusilla- speak, he was sure he could figure it out if given some time. 

“Well this is all fascinating,” Angelus said with a yawn. “But I’m tired, so if there’s nothing else, Spike?”

“There is somethin’ else,” Spike snapped. “I want to know when I’m getting’ the chip out.”

Angelus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Your problem, _William_ , is that you never listen. I didn’t say I was going to remove the chip. I said I knew someone who could fry the chip.”

Spike glared heatedly at him. “Alright, when do we get to fry the chip?”

Angelus shrugged. “How do I know? I’ve got to find her first.” He held up a hand when Spike’s face filled with fury and his lips parted to complain. “I’m getting help with that. As soon as the sun sets Dru and I will be taking a little trip. I’ll find her. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Spike didn’t like the idea of Angelus skipping town without helping him first, but Dru had said that his crown would be righted, that at least he knew meant his head would be straight again, the chip would be of the non-functioning variety. But he found it hard to trust Angelus when Angelus was out of sight and couldn’t be watched and reminded of what he had promised.

“What kind of help?” Spike asked desperate to learn all he could about Angelus’ movements.

“First I’m going to check on my employees, make sure they’re all working hard in my absence,” he grinned wickedly, “Then I’m going to call on an old friend. Someone whose been simply dying to meet me.”

“Anyone I know?”

“No,” Angelus shook his head. “But you can guarantee he knows who you are.”

Spike was intrigued. “Who?”

“Nobody you want to get involved with, Spike,” Angelus assured him. “The Slayers, the Watcher’s Council, the gypsies, they all think we’re the worst things to walk the earth,” he rolled his eyes dramatically. “They obviously don’t know the lawyer’s I know.”

 

 

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

 

Chapter 57

 

Willow yawned and stretched out against Spike his chest so firm and strong against her back, it made her feel safe. He was spooned in behind her his arms wrapped securely around her, one hand flat to her stomach and the other cupping her breast.

She smiled, her fingers lightly tracing the back of his hand that rested on her stomach. It was such a wonderful feeling waking up with Spike, she felt content, relaxed, happy, and Willow revelled in it. It was so long since she had felt completely happy the way she did with Spike.

Carefully she eased herself towards the end of the bed and thought she had managed to reach it without disturbing Spike when his arms tightened around her like bands of steel and pulled her back into his body.

A shiver went through her and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth as the palm of his hand began to move in a slow, deliberate circle over her nipple. “Spike,” she muttered with a wiggle. “I have to pee.”

He sighed softly and brushed his thumb against the hardened bud. “Don’t be long.”

Catching his hand Willow pressed a soft kiss to his palm. “I won’t.”

Pulling his t-shirt over her head Willow went to the bathroom and cleaned her teeth. Running her fingers through her hair she used a discarded band to pull the weight of it up on top of her head and switched on the shower.

It was dark outside the window; Willow could scarcely believe that she had slept so long. The house was silent around her which told her that both Faith and Wesley were also still asleep; that was not surprising to Willow, they had both endured a great deal the previous night. Wesley had nearly died, she shuddered at the thought, they had all lost so much already; Buffy, Joyce, Jessie, Anya and now Angel. How much more where they expected to loose and sacrifice?

The water was warm as is sluiced down her body, but Willow felt cold on the inside; they were all so young, they had barely begun to live. Not that dying worried Willow too much, she had known the risks when she had agreed to help Buffy and her magic had only recently begun to grow in strength and power, she wasn’t worried about losing that either but she was afraid of losing Spike. He was her love, her heart, her whole world and Willow saw nothing wrong with that at all.

Drying herself off Willow wrapped the towel around her and took up Spike’s t-shirt from where she had placed it over the sink. She was in a hurry to get back to Spike, she missed him.

He was still in bed when Willow went back to the bedroom. Lying on his stomach with his hands bunched beneath the pillow, his head angled towards the door and his hair a little tousled. He was sinewy and lean with hard muscles beneath skin as cool and soft as silk and Willow’s fingers itched to touch him.

These last few weeks with Spike had changed her almost beyond recognition, no wonder Tara and Xander felt as though they hardly knew her, Willow hardly knew herself. Always the book worm, more likely to open a book than her legs Willow knew she had been the last of her friends to lose her virginity and now she was like a woman possessed; the only thought in her head was Spike, of being with Spike, of having more of Spike, always more of Spike, never enough of Spike.

She wet her lips, aware that her breathing had changed just at the sight of him, the muscles in her stomach quivering; she wanted him so much she was practically burning up.

Tossing the towel over the back of the chair Willow knelt on the bed, running her hand up his back satisfied with the twitch she received in response.

Spike cracked an eye open and peered up at her; she was staring at him with those eyes, emerald green and eloquent with a heart-breaking hunger that was impossible for him not to see. He loved her eyes, so expressive they were, he could write odes to those eyes.

She leant over and kissed him, sweeping her fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t just curl when it’s wet,” she said suddenly, her fingers digging about in the bleached blonde locks. “You have curly hair.”

“Yeah,” Spike agreed with a pout. “It’s a bugger to do anything with.”

With a smile, Willow slid her hand round the back of his neck, where the hair sprang warm against her fingers, and drew him to her. Her mouth softened and her eyes drifted shut as the world exploded.

For a moment she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but ride the unexpected tidal wave that threatened to drown them both.

Her blood thrummed in Spike’s ears, her breath filled his mouth and he was desperate not to fall off that surging, frightening wave. There was so much about Willow which frightened Spike, not her magic, not her friends; but the love he felt for her was terrifying. So much deeper and all -consuming than anything he had felt for either Cecily or Dru.

Catching her round the waist Spike gave her a little tug towards him. She was sitting awkwardly on her knees and lost her balance ending up falling face down beside him with a sound of complaint. Willow frowned up at him. “It’s hard to be graceful with you around.”

He laughed, his hand sliding down her back, over the curve of her behind and back up again. “Don’t think you’ve ever really been graceful love, you’re too full of fire for that.”

Willow smiled, pleased. She felt she would rather be full of fire if he said it like that, it was obviously something he liked about her and it was so important that Spike was happy with her then he would never leave her.

He let her hair down and pushed it over her shoulder exposing her neck to his hungry mouth. “Had my fill of graceful ladies, borin’ they were, all prim an’ proper.”

Fingers touched lightly to the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs feeling the muscles tighten at the light caress. She gasped and felt him smile against her shoulder. Those same fingers moved closer, brushing against her and Willow’s cheeks pinked when she heard his groan of satisfaction against her skin at what he found.

“So wet already, love. For me?”

“Yes.”

It was a soft whisper, almost inaudible, but it did things to him all the screams of pleasure and pain he had inflicted in his long life had never done before. Every single part of him both inside and out swelled and surged with that one little word.

He nuzzled at her neck catching her earlobe with his front teeth and nibbling lightly until she wiggled. “You ashamed of that, pet?”

“No.”

She sounded so surprised at his question that Spike had to bury his face against her neck again to hide the large grin that threatened to split his face in two. How he adored this girl who was so easy to love and so willing to share her feelings for him with the world.

“That’s good,” he murmured.

There were three things in life that Spike felt should be savoured; the fresh blood of a virgin, a glass of the finest whiskey and the flesh of a delicious woman. He had the third right beneath his lips at that very moment and the other two seemed very unimportant in comparison.

He cradled his thigh between her legs and she rocked against it, slow and deliberate, as he licked and sucked her neck. His tongue swept across her shoulders playing join the dots with the light scattering of freckles and taking her waist in his hands he pressed her down and thrust her sex against him, hot spasms of pleasure shot through her making her gasp.

“How about a little more, love?”

Willow shivered, his voice covering her like liquid gold. “How about everything?” she asked breathlessly.

Spike chuckled against her back. “Greedy girl. I approve.”

She opened her mouth to answer but before she could, his fingers slipped inside her and stole the breath from her lungs. Willow closed her eyes and groaned; her ability to do much else draining away with every smooth stroke. He was driving her crazy, bringing sensation to every part of her body as he shifted himself over her and Willow’s legs parted instantly to welcome him, encourage him to give her what she craved most.

Her fingers flexed around the pillow and she cried out with pure joy when he sank into her with a long groan. Spike stroked into her slowly, teasing her toward the edge then changing motion right at the brink enjoying keeping her at the height of arousal without granting her that heavenly release.

She strained against him, pushed back into him desperate for more only to have him halt his movements completely.

“Easy now, love. I’m in no hurry.”

“But Spike...” she complained, her body going rigid as he hit a particularly delicious spot inside her.

“Got all night, it’ll be worth the wait. Don’t I always take care of my girl?” he soothed, his lips tickling her ear.

“Yes,” she agreed with a soft sigh of pleasure and a shudder of delight. Moaning again Willow buried her face in the pillow to stifle the screams that were starting to bubble inside her. She didn’t want Faith or Wesley barging in thinking there was something wrong.

Spike smirked sinking into her as deep as he could go his eyes rolling back in their sockets, a groan and a shiver running down his spine.

Nothing could distract him from Willow when he was with her, but Spike still felt it, that familiar feeling that told him that Dru was near. He didn’t usually feel her this way but it had been such a long time since he had been around her that he noticed her; she was with Angelus, Spike could feel him too. He also heard the sound of Angel’s car starting and he knew that Angelus and Dru had started off on their trip.

Hopefully good news would be imminent.

XxX

 

Drusilla glanced to her left where Angelus sat behind the wheel. It was strange for her to be travelling in a car with Angelus, it had always been Spike driving, taking them from one adventure to another.

Her lips pursed in thought and she wrapped a dark curl around her index finger winding and unwinding it in an almost therapeutic manner.

“You’re quiet over there, Dru.”

“Beginning of the end,” Drusilla said quietly.

Sunnydale had been the beginning of the end for her. She had known as much before she and Spike had even arrived but she had not wanted to believe it. Still, the stars never lied to her and she had slowly begun to see the truth to their quiet whispered insistence.

It was not her sickness, or her return to health. It was not Spike’s accident or the return of Angelus that had signalled the beginning of the end of the legendary duo that had been her and Spike; there was something else, someone else that would come between them and take Spike away even before he knew it.

“What does that mean?” Angelus asked warily.

“What comes from the earth belongs to him.”

Drusilla sighed quietly, the stars had not made sense to her at first telling her that. It was not until she learnt of Willow’s name that realisation had dawned. Willow, also the name of a tree and trees came from the earth. She was a witch and witches drew their magic from the earth too.

The little witch with her copper locks and green eyes had her own destiny written for her; she was just unaware of it.

Spike had been unaware of it too, he had no idea that his life was entwined with the life of the witch much like ivy entwined around a tree.

“Huh? Are you talking about Spike?”

Drusilla nodded. “The universe always demands a price.”

“A price for what?”

“For what has been done,” Drusilla said simply. “Did you think that we would go on century after century killing the way we did without paying for it?”

Angelus looked confused. “We’re vampires, we’re demons, Dru. It’s what we do.”

“It is a curse,” Drusilla said. “We were not born demons, Angelus, we became them. We became a curse on humanity and became a curse to ourselves.”

“We’ve definitely been a curse on humanity,” Angelus agreed with a grin. “Can’t say I’ve paid any price for it.”

Drusilla said nothing in response. He had paid a price for his behaviour, he had been given his soul. Darla had paid with her death, Spike had paid with the chip and she, she had paid with the loss of love and devotion.

The universe always demanded a balance.

Sometimes Drusilla felt that she had been the one to pay twice over; not only had she lost Spike and his love and devotion, but she had also discovered that Spike had never truly been hers to start with. He had belonged to another always, but it was only when she arrived in Sunnydale that the truth had been revealed to her.

“It will not be the way it was,” Drusilla said turning to look at him with dark unreadable eyes. “He will not be the same as he was.”

“Won’t it work?”

“It will work.”

Angelus ground his teeth together. “Then what the hell are you talking about, Dru? If we can deactivate the chip then what’s the problem?”

“Two sides to the same coin,” Drusilla told him. “She is the light to his darkness and he is the darkness to her light. One cannot survive without the other. The stars speak of it.”

Angelus considered her words carefully. He missed Spike and his ability to translate. He struggled with it for a while before he finally spoke. “Do you mean the bond Willow created to Spike? If one dies the other dies too? I thought it was only one way, only from Willow to Spike.”

Drusilla rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. “The bond is irrelevant,” she replied testily. “There is power stronger than the witch’s magic.”

Angelus grinned. “Like the witch hunter for a start. I think he’d evaporate her on the spot.”

Drusilla offered no opinion on the subject, the witch hunter mattered little to her and the stars had given her enough information that she could hazard a guess at the outcome, but she wasn’t completely sure. Besides, Angelus would never understand what she was trying to tell him anyway, it was not in his make up to comprehend the notion of love.

He was not like Spike.

“Dru, does the witch hunter have something to do with Spike and the witch?”

“He is a part of it, and yet, he is all of it.”

Angelus growled and switched on the radio. Drusilla had the habit of driving him almost as mad as she was. Sometimes he wondered if it had been the best idea in the world to break and twist her mind the way he had; after all, what was the point of a seer when he couldn’t understand a word of her predictions?

He wondered how Cordelia would fare if he destroyed her mind the way he had Drusilla’s.

They made idle chit chat for the rest of the journey, and Angelus caught up on all that Drusilla had been up to while he had been away and had lost track of her after the incident with Darla in LA. He mourned Darla in his own way. He had mourned her when he had returned once before, he had felt her loss like a gaping hole when he had terrorised Sunnydale with Dru and Spike only a few years ago. It had not been the same without her.

“You miss her,” Drusilla spoke suddenly startling him out of his thoughts.

She had a nasty little habit of doing that, of speaking to him as though she had just read his mind. Angelus knew that was not one of Drusilla’s talents; but it still creeped him out.

He chose not to respond and Drusilla didn’t push it.

She hummed quietly her head leaning against the window and her eyes on the stars. They winked and glittered above her a host of information in a velvet world that blanketed the world in an inky, silky darkness.

Licking her lips she listened to the soft whispering echoes that surrounded her, drawing her into another world filled with truth and destiny that could not be avoided or fought or thwarted; it was simply what it was. What would be would be and that was all there was to it.

They finally reached L.A and Angelus headed straight for the Hyperion Hotel, if things were going his way then Wes would alert Giles to his disappearance but probably wouldn’t think to call Angel Investigations, after all, there was no reason to suspect that he would go to L.A for any reason.

He parked in the street and stood on the pavement for a moment staring up at the hotel. The lights were on in the lobby and shone out of a few windows upstairs. He wondered just who was at home besides Fred who lived there on a permanent basis.

Angelus led the way to the front door and Drusilla drifted along behind him her head cocked to the side so that she wouldn’t miss a single word the stars said to her; they were fascinating her tonight with snippets and mutters about the future.

Easing himself through the door Angelus took the lobby in at a glance. He saw Fred in the office curled in a chair her back to him obviously reading. He could detect another heart beat close by and a deep sniff told him it was Cordelia. The place reeked of all the humans but Fred’s and Cordelia’s scents were strongest due to their presence.

“Pretty maids all in a row,” Drusilla sang in his ear and Angelus grinned.

“The seer’s upstairs.”

Angelus began to climb the stairs, Drusilla watched him a moment marvelling that for such a big man he could make no sound at all. He was all stealth and power. His hulking shape moved ever higher blurred slightly around the edges by the soft light from the landing and she turned towards Fred and licked her lips.

Drusilla herself was more than capable of stalking her prey, she moved on her toes, singing silently to herself. _Tippy toes, tippy toes. Quiet steps on tippy toes._

Whether she made a noise or whether Fred just sensed someone behind her and assumed it to be her friend Drusilla didn’t know; but Fred started to speak just as she came into the doorway.

“I’ve finally managed to translate this last bit about the bond,” Fred said tapping the paper on the desk in front of her. “I think I’d better call Wesley immediately, it’s not good news. I think….” Fred trailed off when she looked over her shoulder and came face to face with Drusilla.

“Half a pound of pain tonight. Half a pound of screaming. That’s the way your death will go. Pop goes the weasel.”

Awkwardly Fred struggled to her feet, they were tucked beneath her in a position she found most comfortable for long bouts of reading. The heavy book she held on her lap, which could have served her well as a weapon fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Scrambling backwards her hand searching blindly across the surface of the desk for something to use against the vampire who was advancing on her with a curious look in her yellow eyes, Fred jumped when she heard a loud scream from upstairs, filled with shock, with horror, with fear.

It was enough to distract Fred for an instant, an instant too long and Drusilla struck, cold hands taking hold of Fred and jerking her forward so violently she lifted the slender girl off her feet completely.

Fred struggled, she tried to hit out but Drusilla’s hold on her arms were too tight. She kicked out and managed to catch Drusilla’s knee with the toe of her shoe, but all she succeeded in doing was knocking Drusilla off balance for a moment, it wasn’t enough to topple her.

“Time to sleep, I shall put out the lights.”

Fred screamed.

XxX

The words on the computer screen started to blur before his eyes and Lindsey McDonald knew that it was time to call it a night. He closed down the program and switched off the computer. Taking his leather brief case from beneath his desk he riffled through the papers and took out a file scribbling a note to his secretary he stuck the yellow post-it onto the front of the file.

He checked through his brief case again to ensure he had the correct files for court in the morning and then took up his jacket from the back of the chair, first checking that his tie was in the pocket. Running his hand through his light brown hair Lindsey noted that his fringe was getting rather floppy. He’d have to book in for a haircut soon.

He paused at the door his hand on the light switch to take a look around his office. Large, richly furnished, impressive; Lindsey could hardly believe that he had been head hunted by the prestigious law firm Wolfram and Hart when he had hardly dipped his toes in the legal waters. He had been so young, so impressionable, so completely awed by the large building and the names of its employees that were almost akin to celebrities in legal circles.

Taking the job, snatching at it with both hands would be a more accurate description, Lindsay had started at the bottom and been brought into a whole new world of demons and magic and good and evil. The senior partners of Wolfram and Hart who were whispered about in dark corners had never been seen, some said they weren’t human but demons, some said they didn’t even live in this realm; but they had offered him a chance, they had shown him how naïve and blind he had been to what was going on around him.

They had pitted him against Angel the vampire with a soul, the champion of the powers that be.

Angel; the thorn in his side, the ulcer on the tip of his tongue, the gum on the bottom of his shoe; Lindsey hated him, and yet, at times, understood him much more than he did Holland Manners and Lilah Morgan his boss and colleague.

Switching the light off and plunging his office into darkness Lindsey made his way down to the ground floor saying goodnight to the night security as he did so and left the building emerging in the car park.

The strips of artificial light above him cast long shadows in the corners of the car park and his shoes clacked loudly on the tarmac, but the chilling loneliness of the place didn’t bother Lindsey. He had found that when a man fought against Angel and worked for an evil law firm whose clients included evil demons as well as evil humans it took a lot more to frighten him than it used to.

Lindsey yawned looking forward to the cold pizza and colder bottle of beer waiting for him in his apartment. He paused for a moment a frown line appearing on his brow, he couldn’t see his car anywhere, the place was empty.

Sometimes he worried he was overworking himself, it happened sometimes, he would forget where he parked his car, forget his car keys, forget the name of Superman’s girlfriend. It would only last a moment then it would all come back to him; the car was in factual fact around the bend, his keys were in his other pocket, her name was Lois Lane.

Digging about in his pocket for his keys Lindsay couldn’t help staring at his hand, his fake hand, his artificial hand. Anger, red hot and boiling swept through him. Angel, the prick, had chopped his hand off trying to steal a scroll to help his seer. His hatred of Angel had been cemented in that very moment; he would never forgive Angel for that action.

Still, things were looking up, the senior partners were arranging for him to have a mystical hand transplant. That would be one in the eye for the wonderful Angel. He was getting a new hand in spite of the vampire taking his. Lindsey couldn’t wait to get rid of the artificial thing stuck on the end of his arm, it was not a part of him, it did not belong to him and every time he looked at it he was reminded of Angel, of another of his failures against the vampire.

He rounded the bend in the multi-story car park, he’d been at court that morning and hadn’t managed to get a good parking spot on his return. Pressing his thumb to the key fob he looked up as the car made that funny game show noise and the lights flashed on for a moment as it unlocked and stopped dead in his tracks.

Scowling, Lindsey strode forward with strong deliberate steps. “What the hell do you want? Get off my car!”

Lounging across the bonnet of his car, foot on the fender was Angel.

“Hello Lindsey,” Angelus greeted with a small wave.

“I’ve just had that waxed, get off!” Lindsey demanded crossly.

Angelus didn’t move, he simply smiled pleasantly. “How about a chat?”

“A chat?” Lindsey looked astounded. “Why would I want to chat with you? Piss off!”

“That’s not very polite,” Angelus chastised gently.

Lindsey was incensed and it showed on his face. “Neither was chopping off my hand!” He yanked open the door to the passenger side and put his jacket and brief case on the seat, the slamming of the door echoed around the deserted car park.

“That was unfortunate,” Angelus admitted. “For you.”

“Unfortunate!? That’s how you look at it? Unfortunate!”

“Yes, yes, you’re mad about it,” Angelus said with a heavy sigh. “But that’s not why I’m here. I need a favour from you.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Lindsey asked snidely. “Well you can go to hell. I wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire.”

“That’s not very nice, especially as you’ve been dying to meet me for so long. I’d have thought you’d be a little more helpful than this.”

Confused, Lindsey stared at Angel. “What are you talking about? I met you three years ago when you tossed my client out of a window and he burnt up sailing to the ground. Any of this ringing any bells? Now get off my car, I’m going home.”

He made to brush passed Angel and gave a cry of surprise when the vampire’s arm shot out and he grabbed hold of him around the neck sliding off the bonnet of the car with ease and pinning Lindsey there on his back all in one swift movement.

“What the hell?” Lindsey struggled uselessly against the vampire’s hold.

“Naughty, naughty,” Drusilla emerged from the shadows clicking her tongue against her teeth. “You changed the rules and now that the music has stopped it’s caused terrible confusion.”

Lindsey blinked in surprise to see her standing there. “Drusilla?” It made no sense to him why Angel was suddenly teaming up with Drusilla. Last time they had crossed paths Angel had set her on fire if Lindsey wasn’t very much mistaken.

“Hello dear boy,” Drusilla leant in closer over Angel’s shoulder and stroked a cool knuckle down his cheek. “Such a ripe, wicked boy but full of twists and turns like ribbons and vines.”

Angelus chuckled and caught hold of the collar of Lindsey’s shirt with his free hand. A hard tug tore the buttons off and allowed him to open the shirt across Lindsey’s chest and shoulders. Bringing forth the face of the demon he was furious to discover there was merely discomfort and uncertainty coming from the human pinned to the bonnet of his car. There was no fear.

The soul really was the most pathetic thing to walk the face of the earth.

“She’s not the one you should be worrying about, Lindsey. You’re slipping, you used to know everything that was going on but you hadn’t heard I was back, had you?”

“You flatter yourself, Angel. I don’t watch your comings and goings like a damn soap opera. ” Lindsey had the feeling he was missing something important but he couldn’t quite see what it was.

“You should have,” Angelus said. “Then you’d know that Angel is long gone and I might have received a more fitting welcome from someone who has wanted me to return for such a long time.”

Angelus knew the second the penny dropped, the pungent scent of fear filled the space around them and Drusilla started to hum softly. “Ah, now you know, don’t you, Lindsey?”

For someone who worked for an evil law firm and had done many questionable things since joining forces with Wolfram and Hart Lindsey had surprisingly soft, doe-like brown eyes. Now they widened to their utmost, shining with fear as they stared up at the vampire hovering over him. “Angelus!”

“Bingo.”

Angelus dipped his head, he and Drusilla moving in perfect synchronisation and Lindsey screamed at the agony of two sets of fangs sinking down deeply into the fleshy parts of his shoulders, tearing the skin and muscle, drawing the blood from his body.

It was impossible for Lindsey to do anything other than lie there beneath the combined weight of two vampires and the bruising grip Angelus still had on his throat.

Angel suddenly didn’t seem so bad to Lindsey.

Having thought he was going to bleed out into their mouths and they would just toss his carcass across the bonnet of his car to be discovered in the morning, Lindsey was thrown when their fangs disengaged and they stopped drinking.

“So delicious,” Drusilla murmured licking her lips her eyes closed as though she were savouring the most delectable thing she had ever tasted. “All rich and spicy with just a hint of treacle.”

Lindsey knew that if he made it out of the car park alive he would never eat spicy king prawns or treacle toffee pudding ever again.

He was panting heavily, a difficult thing to do with Angelus still holding him by the throat, a never releasing pressure on his windpipe.

“Now, about my favour,” Angelus said conversationally. “I need you to find someone for me, if you don’t know her already. A little freak of a human, Gwen Raiden, she has the power to conduct electricity.”

“I know her,” he crocked out. “But I don’t know where she is.”

“I’m sure a fine, resourceful, evil lawyer like yourself can find her if you put your mind to it.”

“Alright.” Lindsey would have agreed anything to get away from Angelus and Drusilla, who was singing quietly behind Angelus apparently no longer interested in the proceedings now that she’d had a little drink.

“Good,” Angelus released his hold on Lindsey and stepped back to allow the shaken human to stand. He was pleased to see that Lindsey took a moment to lean against the car to catch his breath and compose himself. “I’ll be in touch.”

Lindsey looked up, sickened to see that his blood still stained Angelus’ mouth. “When?”

Angelus simply smiled. “Soon enough. Now, off you go.”

Ashamed to discover he was shaking Lindsey staggered around the car and almost fell into the driver’s seat. He watched Angelus take hold of Drusilla’s arm and guide her away to where he knew the exit to the street was. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and blew him a kiss that chilled Lindsey to the very marrow of his bones.

His shoulders throbbed and blood stained his pristine white shirt. Lindsey shook all the way home and couldn’t wait to get into his apartment where he knew neither Angelus or Drusilla could reach him. He didn’t believe that they had followed him back here and they didn’t know where he lived, but Lindsey was taking no chances. He couldn’t get out of the car fast enough and almost threw himself into the elevator fumbling with his keys, his jacket, his brief case, his fake hand and inwardly cursing Angelus and half wishing for Angel.

Still fumbling with everything Lindsey almost tripped over his own feet as he scuttled into the hallway and scurried down to his front door. He was surprised to see a package neatly wrapped with shiny paper and a big blue bow sitting outside his door.

First he opened the door and switched on the light, dropping his things on the sofa with a breath of relief before he went back for the package. It was light to the touch and very prettily wrapped. Lindsey took it to the sofa where he balanced it on his knees to open it. He was a lover of surprise gifts and couldn’t help but wonder and maybe hope just a little that it had been left by the beautiful brunette who had just moved in a few doors up, the tag read: _To Lindsey, with love._

Upon opening the package the blood drained from his face, his hand shook so badly he was barely able to keep the note still enough to read.

It was no good, he couldn’t hold it in, thrusting the lid back on and pushing the box across the coffee table Lindsey tried to get to the bathroom but he didn’t make it more than three steps before collapsing to his knees and vomiting violently, bile burning his throat and his nose as is stomach heaved again and again until there was nothing left and he found himself dry heaving.

Lindsey’s head was spinning but he daren’t close his eyes, he knew what he would see. He would see it forever more.

He didn’t remember dropping the note but Lindsey supposed he must have as it was no longer in his hand and instead lay on the carpet beside a puddle of his own vomit. The words leapt off the page once more before he could stop them:

_The eyes of a seer_

_The heart of a scientist_

_A fake hand will be the least of your worries if you disappoint me._

_Angelus_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

 

“I don’t know,” Wesley said running his hands through his hair. What answer could he give, he had no more idea than Giles did how Angelus had managed to get out.

“Well, we’re in a right pickle now, aren’t we,” Giles snapped. “A witch hunter and Angelus on the loose.”

“It’s not as if we went down there and unlocked the cage ourselves,” Wesley pointed out crossly.

“Nobody unlocked it,” Xander said sitting back in his chair.

They were all sat around in the library, Wesley behind the desk where Willow had drawn a chair up to his side and Spike leant against the table beside her where she could hold his hand and look up at him as she wished to. Faith leant against the table on the other side close to Wesley.

Xander and Giles sat in chairs opposite them side by side with Dawn and Tara sitting slightly off to the side.

“But he’s escaped,” Dawn said a frown on her face.

“I know that,” Xander said. “But the lock was broken from the outside, it wasn’t just unlocked. Somebody busted him out.” He shot a suspicious look in Spike’s direction.

“What’s that look for?” Willow demanded sitting upright in her chair. “Are you pointing the finger at Spike?”

“Nobody is blaming Spike,” Giles assured her.

Tara happened to think that nobody in their right mind would blame Spike, especially in front of Willow. Where Spike was concerned Willow’s common sense and good reason went right out of the window. Tara knew it was a side effect of the bond but she didn’t know how to help fix it and until she did she felt it was best to ignore it and not bring it up to Willow who would most certainly not appreciate it.

“Easy, pet,” Spike rubbed at her shoulder with his free hand, the other she held entwined in her fingers.

“They always blame you, it’s not fair.”

“It’s nobody’s fault,” Wesley said, “We don’t know how it happened, only that it has. The first thing we need to do now is find him and bring him back and that sure as hell won’t be easy.”

Faith glanced over at Spike. “Where will he be?”

“He’s escaped so he knows we’ll be after him, I expect he’ll go to ground, lie low for a few days and rally the demons of Sunnydale around him.”

“T…t…then what, Spike?” Tara asked nervously, although she had a feeling they all knew the answer.

“Then he’ll declare war and do his best to wipe the lot of you out,” Spike said simply. He couldn’t say that he would be too upset if Angelus did embark on that course of action when he and Dru returned.

Spike hoped he could keep Faith and the others busy looking for Angelus in Sunnydale and give Angelus and Dru time to find the girl with the key to his freedom. He could hardly wait to see the look on Harris’ face when he broke the idiots nose.

“Oh,” Wesley groaned, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands he massaged his skull. “That’s just what we need on top of everything else; a bloody vampire war with Angelus at the helm.”

Giles took a steadying breath. “Right, first things first; we need to find him. Faith, you’re the slayer that’s your department. Take Spike with you and track him down.”

“I… I’ll go too,” Tara volunteered. “You may need a little magic on your side.”

“I’ll go as well,” Wesley said. “We’re going to need all hands on deck. Willow, be sure you stay inside.”

“’Course she’ll stay inside,” Spike said squeezing her fingers lightly. “You’ll stay where its safe, won’t you love?”

“Yes, Spike,” she promised smiling at him. She stood suddenly and tugged him after her out of the room. “There’s something I want to tell you before you go.”

Faith let out a heavy breath and pushed off from the desk. “I guess we’d better head out then, see if we can find him.”

“I have a feeling it won’t be easy,” Giles said worriedly. “Now you be sure not to let him draw you in, Faith. You have to be strong, keep a clear head, don’t let him push your buttons.”

“I won’t,” Faith said with a nod.

Xander shrugged his good shoulder. “I don’t have any advice expect, well, don’t get killed. You’re the only slayer we have.”

He looked awkward saying it and Faith felt awkward hearing but she forced a reassuring expression to her face. “He’s never killed a slayer, I don’t intend on being the first.”

“Let’s get suited up then,” Wesley walked around the desk to the weapons chest in the corner.

Xander sighed as he watched the watcher and the slayer discuss weapons and make suggestions to each other. Giles got up and went to offer his opinion and advice. Xander frowned down at his plastered arm, he was stuck with it for weeks, he was no help to Faith, no help to the people of Sunnydale and breaking a promise he had made to Buffy a long time ago; to help and do whatever it took.

Angelus had killed Anya, his lovely, beloved Anya; Xander wanted revenge and it appeared he wasn’t going to get that opportunity. Anger washed over him at his uselessness. Anya deserved vengeance, she deserved to have her death avenged as did Miss Calendar, but even Buffy hadn’t wanted to kill Angelus because he shared a face with Angel. She had only killed him because she had no choice if she wanted to stop the world getting sucked into hell. She wouldn’t have done it otherwise.

Why did he always get away with what he did? Xander’s fingers flexed into a fist; why did Angel always live to see another day, live to take another life, live to destroy another heart?

The sudden shrill ringing of Angel’s cell phone sitting on the desk broke Xander out of his thoughts. Automatically he reached for it. “Hello, Xander speaking.” He listened to the noise on the other end, a harsh, racking sobbing so deep and devastating that whoever was on the other end couldn’t even speak. “Wesley, I …. Someone’s really upset.” Worriedly Xander held the phone out to Wesley.

“Upset?” Wesley took the phone from him. “Hello? This is Wesley. Who is this? Cordy, is that you?” He exchanged a nervous look with Xander. “Fred? Gunn? Who is this, what’s happened?” Wesley was gripping tightly to the phone now aware that Xander had moved in close to his side as concerned as he was by the loud, heart breaking sobs that wouldn’t let up. “What is it? What’s happened? Who is this?” he was yelling now, outright panic washing over him.

“G…Gunn.”

Wesley did not breathe easier knowing it was Gunn. If Gunn was behaving this way then something truly terrible had happened and Wesley was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what it was.

“Gunn, take a deep breath, calm down. What’s happened?”

“They’re…. oh God, Wes… they’re dead.”

His blood turned to ice in his veins. “Who?” Wesley croaked. “Whose dead, Gunn?”

There was more crying, bitter, angry crying and harsh panting breaths before Gunn could get himself under control enough to answer. “Cordy and Fred.”

“How?”

But he knew, Wesley knew the answer. While they had all been busy arguing and trying not to look as though they were blaming each other for Angelus’ escape he had one upped them. He had gone to L.A. where he could strike a blow to the very heart of Angel and all he stood for.

Gripping the phone tightly, pushing it into his ear Wesley was compelled to ask, even though he was certain he didn’t want to know if Gunn’s reaction was anything to go by. “What happened, Gunn?”

“It wasn’t enough to just kill them,” Gunn whispered brokenly. “F… Fred, always had a big heart, he took it from her, Wes; tore it right out of her chest.”

Wesley swayed, his face draining of colour. “Oh God.”

Gunn swallowed repeatedly on the other end of the phone steadying himself for the rest of the story. “Cordy… Cordy, her eyes, her gift….. empty sockets, Wes.”

“Jesus Christ!” Wesley’s knees gave way. Faith was already beside him and she supported him with her arms setting him down in the chair vacated by Xander.

“Wes?” She squatted beside him looking up at him quizzically.

“He left a message,” Gunn sniffed and fell into a coughing fit he was crying so hard. “I think it was in their blood.”

“What did he say?”

“You’re fired.”

“Bastard,” Wesley hissed gripping the arm of the chair with his free hand. “You’d better come to Sunnydale, Gunn and bring Lorne with you. It’ll be safer for you both to be here. He’ll come back here when he realises there’s no-on left in L.A for him to hurt. He’ll want to hurt us all, Gunn, we should all be together. Come to Sunnydale.”

“Lorne’s here,” Gunn said quietly. “I’ll deal with Cordy and Fred and then we’ll come to Sunnydale.”

“Yes,” Wesley said softly. “I’ll let everyone know what’s happened. I’ll see you both soon.”

XxX

“What’s up, love?” Spike followed Willow into the living room and shut the door behind them. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him.

“I want you to stay here, with me.”

“I won’t be long,” Spike said, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I doubt we’ll find him, he’ll be laying low until he can put his plan in action. Angelus will have a plan for the lot of them for locking him up, trust me on that.”

“Of course I trust you, Spike,” she smiled at him. “If you think Faith won’t find Angelus then there’s no real need for you to go with her, is there? You can stay here with me,” she nipped at his chin. “We could go back to bed.”

Spike smirked, tucking his tongue into his cheek. “Nothin’ I’d rather do than climb back in bed for a tumble with you, kitten…”

“Then lets go,” she swung round her arms still about him tugging him with her to the door. “It’ll be much more fun than going with Faith.”

“Can’t deny that, love,” Spike agreed. “But don’t you want me to go and patrol the streets, make sure it’s safe for women and children and little fluffy puppies?”

Willow shrugged. “Faith can do that, its her job after all.”

Spike eyed her warily. “So, if I decided not to patrol any more, you wouldn’t mind?”

Her eyes widened comically. “Why should I? You don’t want to patrol, you only do it because you’re bored and thought Buffy would finally feel sorry enough for you that she would somehow help get the chip out. She never intended to do that you know.” She gave him a squeeze and a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You shouldn’t be patrolling anyway, William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, Scourge of Europe, evil creature of the night. You’re the Big Bad, Spike you should do whatever you want to do.”

She sounded as though she were stood at the head of a receiving line at a Royal Ball announcing his arrival. It was extremely unsettling and that feeling of utter wrongness swamped him.

She pouted up at him. “And I have something in mind that’s much more fun than patrolling.”

Spike started when she cupped him through his jeans, rubbing, caressing kneading the shape of him as he hardened helplessly beneath her hand. “Willow, love,” he groaned quietly.

“Hum,” she sighed, her fingers working his zipper down, slipping inside to touch him, to feel him, to hold him in her palm.

He swallowed reflexively knowing there was nothing he could do now but surrender to her. “Gotta go and make sure you’re safe love.”

Willow kissed him, a soft, slow kiss, her lips a caress against his, leisurely easing his apart with a gentle, coaxing movement; little flicks of her tongue against his lips making him shiver and grip tightly to her waist.

“I’m safe,” she whispered against his mouth. “So long as I’m with you I’m safe. Nothing can touch me when I’m with you, Spike.”

His heart clenched painfully. Her trust in him was pure, but slightly misplaced; he knew he couldn’t protect her from everything, hadn’t his run in with the drunken college boys only a few weeks ago told him as much. Faith had been the one to stop him getting his noggin kicked in. Willow didn’t know the truth about that and he’d never tell her, never. He’d never live down the shame of it.

He was pinning all his hopes on Dru and Angelus to reverse what had been done to him, what had brought him to his knees, humbled and humiliated him. He only wished the initiative was still around, the three of them together would destroy the so called doctors who thought it was alright to take a demon’s life and screw around with it.

“Nothin’ will ever hurt you, Willow. Not so long as I’m around.” Spike groaned again his eyes closing at the blissful feeling of her hand stroking up and down, up and down, dipping between his legs to cup his balls.

“Tell me when, Spike. I want you to come inside me,” she breathed in his ear before returning her mouth to his with more of those feather light sugary kisses that turned him weak all over.

Always a girl who had been uncomfortable in her own skin, always insecure about herself, Willow now loved to see Spike lose himself to her. She loved seeing that tough exterior of his dissolve under her fingers, watch that smooth brow disappear and the ridges of the demon come out. But most of all, she loved seeing him relinquish control just to her, lost in the moment that she gave him; and Willow wanted to give Spike everything.

Suddenly he gripped the back of her thighs, hoisting her off the floor and causing her to lose her grip on him. Willow curled her arms around his neck instead and her legs about his waist as he pressed her against the wall. She wore a floral print gypsy skirt that bunched around her upper thighs, her knickers were shoved aside and he slid inside, her smooth heat encasing him, a low, sultry moan escaping him, her muscles contracting as he filled her in one long, hot stroke.

She had such gentle eyes and they darkened as he thrust into her, the steady motion of his hips building new tension, sending her hurtling towards her climax. Spike couldn’t stop watching her, seeing the transformation from hungry to burning as he picked up speed and sent her careening towards the edge. He held on tight as the pressure built to the point of bursting. So close to the edge himself, Spike tried to shut his mind from it to hold on a just a little bit longer. He wanted to feel her explode, to feel the pain of those slim fingers clinging tightly as she came apart for him, and he wasn't about to let this end until that happened.

When the heat between them finally took her over the cry of pleasure against his neck was all Spike needed to tumble after her.

“Stay with me, Spike. Stay right here with me,” she panted against his neck.

Spike pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Not sure you could take much more today, you’ve still got bruises from the other night.”

His head titled a look of concentration on his face. “Something’s happened.”

“What?” Willow looked at the door. “What’s happened, Spike?”

“I don’t know. I can’t tell.” He set her carefully on the ground glad to have her distracted for a moment. He wanted to talk to Wesley, see if he had any new information on the bond, Spike had a feeling it might be strengthening, or changing, or spinning out of control; Willow definitely wasn’t right and he didn’t like it.

Spike took her hand and Willow allowed him to lead her back into the library. She could tell instantly that Spike had been right, whatever he had heard, something had happened.

“Xan?” He was sitting in the chair Giles had been sat in, his head in his hands as he cried quietly. “Xander, what’s happened?” Willow hurried to his side, sitting on the arm of the chair and stroking his head as he leant against her searching for comfort.

Giles had tear tracks on his cheeks too she noted and Faith was awkwardly trying to offer Wesley some comfort by kneeling beside his chair and patting his arm. How she knew Willow couldn’t quite say, but she did know. “Something has happened in L.A. hasn’t it? What is it?”

“The same thing it always is,” Xander said angrily getting to his feet and pushing a hand through his hair. “Angelus.”

“Angelus?” Willow looked confused. “But he’s here in Sunnydale, isn’t he?”

“No,” Faith shook her head. “He’s gone to L.A.”

“What’s he done?” Willow asked guardedly.

“What’s he done?” Xander turned to her his face contorted with grief and fury. “He’s killed Cordy, that’s what he’s done. He tore her eyes from their sockets, that’s what he’s done.”

Willow’s hand flew to her mouth her eyes widening in horror. She was so shocked that she lost her balance and slipped off the arm of the chair. “No!” she shook her head longing for denial that just wouldn’t come.

“Fred,” Xander continued taking a step towards her. “Do you know Fred?”

“Yes.” Willow had to force the word passed her clenched teeth.

“She’s dead too. He killed her.” Xander kept advancing and Willow kept retreating. “He tore her heart from her chest. He couldn’t just kill them, couldn’t just snap their necks, or slit their throats or drain them dry, no, not Angelus, he had to mutilate them both. You know, I never thought I’d be glad that Anya had been killed, but I am, she was killed and that’s it. ‘Cos you know what, Wills? Nobody knows what he’s done with Cordy’s eyes or Fred’s heart!”

Helplessly she looked to Spike for guidance, for some words of wisdom or understanding to make sense of what had taken place, of what had been done to her friends.

“The dead don’t suffer love, look at it that way. You’ll all suffer more than they did living with the knowledge of what happened.”

The tension in Willow’s shoulders lessened slightly and she nodded, grateful that Spike was there, that he always knew the right thing to say to ease her.

“I suppose you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Xander snapped irritably. “William the Bloody over there.”

“Spike hasn’t done anything,” Willow reminded him, her temper beginning to fray at the edges. It was just like Xander to twist and turn any situation to where he could point the finger of blame at Spike.

“Oh he’s done plenty,” Xander corrected her. “He’s left a trail of blood and death across the world for over a century. Believe me, he’s done plenty.”

“Spike has done nothing,” Willow said again, her voice low and firm. “He cannot be held responsible for what Angelus does.”

“Willow’s right,” Giles spoke up wiping the tears from his cheeks. “In this instance Spike has nothing to do with what has happened. Its not fair to bring him into it, Xander. I know you’re upset, we’re all upset, but Spike is also right, Cordelia and Fred have gone on to a better place, they no longer have to suffer the evils of this world. It is the people left behind who carry the scars.”

Suddenly exhausted Xander went and flopped back down in the chair. “I guess you’re right, Giles.”

“Xander’s a little on edge today anyway,” Tara said crossing the room to speak to Willow. “He spoke with the undertaker this afternoon. We’re burying Anya tomorrow.”

This was all he needed, Willow thought, Cordelia’s death on top of everything else. She went and sat back on the arm of the chair. “It’ll be alright,” she promised wiping his face with gentle fingers. “We’ll say goodbye tomorrow. I think you need it, Xan, I think you need to let go and put Anya to rest.”

Xander didn’t reply but he sniffed and nodded. It had been a long time coming with one thing and another, but Xander was, in a strange way looking forward to it. Anya deserved a decent send off, she deserved to have her friends stand around her grave and lay pretty flowers and say nice things about her. And he needed it, he needed to put her body to rest and say his last goodbyes to her. He was still in the land of the living, and if there was one thing Xander had discovered over the years it was that life, no matter how shattered you were by the experience, went on regardless.

“Come on, Wes,” Faith stood up and touched his arm. “Lets go and stake some vamps, you’ll feel better.”

Wesley managed a watery smile. “I’m not so sure, but I’m willing to give it a go. Gunn will be here later, we’ll be in a much better position fighter wise when he gets here.”

“He has to pay,” Xander muttered darkly. “Angelus has to pay.”

Tara sat down when Wesley got up and placed a warm, comforting hand on Xander’s knee. She patted him lightly. “You’re right, it’s not fair that he doesn’t pay for what he does.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Wesley said. “Angel suffers a great deal living with the guilt and the memories of the evil he has inflicted on the world.”

“But that’s just it,” Tara said. “Angel suffers for what Angelus does. The curse makes no sense to me, Angel and Angelus are essentially two different beings. Angelus feels nothing while Angel suffers and does everything in his power to make amends. It’s Angelus who should be made to suffer, not Angel.”

“I’ve often thought along the same lines, as has Fred,” Wesley agreed.

Spike stifled a groan, he really didn’t fancy getting into a conversation about the rights and wrongs and pro’s and con’s of the soul, Angel and Angelus; they would be there all night and still not find a solution.

“Are we going or what?” Faith’s fingers flexed over the handle of the axe she held.

“Yes,” Wesley sniffed and swung the cross bow over his shoulder. “Just because Angelus isn’t here doesn’t mean that there aren’t vampires rising and causing trouble.”

Spike was first out of the door, he didn’t want Willow suddenly demanding that he say with her, it was important that he talk to Wesley. Faith strode ahead with Tara trotting along beside her and Spike finally had his moment with Wesley.

“Need to ask you something about the bond,” he said digging about for his cigarettes.

“Oh?” Wesley sighed inwardly, there was always one horrible reality or another to deal with. “Actually let me speak first, Fred…” he paused and swallowed. “Fred had found some information, it might answer your questions.”

“Ok, fine, you go first.”

“First of all, the bond isn’t a true bond. A true bond, an unbreakable bond has to be created by a high being.”

“So it can be broken?” Spike felt his heart sink, he didn’t want to break it he just wanted to find a way to control it better. Would Willow want to break the bond as soon as she found out it was a possibility? Would she want to be rid of him that way?

“It can,” Wesley confirmed, “It can…” he paused, so far as he understood matters Spike was still unaware of how the bond really came into being, it wasn’t down to him to tell Spike that love was behind the bond, that was something he should hear from Willow and probably something she wanted to tell him when she was ready to do so. “It can go on its own,” he continued. “Also, it doesn’t prevent Willow’s death. Fred also determined that as Willow made the bond to you then you can break it, but when I spoke to her last she hadn’t translated the ways for you to do that.”

Spike was silent for a minute digesting all Wesley had told him. Fear gripped his heart, Willow could have died last night, the bond wouldn’t have saved her. He stopped walking his cigarette halfway to his lips. Was that the reason she had wanted him to stay behind tonight, to ensure he didn’t put himself in a situation where she could get hurt? Spike cursed quietly. He should have thought of that, it should have been his first concern, keeping her safe from him and the bond, but he had been so distracted by how different she had been lately that his concerns had shifted.

“Spike?”

“She’s different,” he said at last.

“Yes,” Wesley agreed. “I’ve noticed that too and I don’t know her that well.”

“Twice she’s asked me to stay behind with her and not patrol. I could see for myself tonight how quick she is to anger when it comes to me. I’ve got a short fuse but even my temper isn’t that quick to flare up.”

“I think it’s getting stronger,” Wesley said. “Although you don’t need me to tell you that. She’s very willing to be guided by you, isn’t she?”

“Do as I say you mean? Yeah she is.” Spike sighed softly. “It’s not right, I’ve felt it for a while, that something is wrong with her.”

“It’s the bond,” Wesley said.

“Maybe.”

“Is there something else?”

Spike thought back to L.A, to Willow’s climatic reaction to him when he had barely touched her. It still nagged at him but she hadn’t created the bond then, he couldn’t see that the two things had any relevance to each other, but he knew deep down that something wasn’t quite right.

He couldn’t tell old Percy that though, Willow would be mortified for a start and what was he going to say, _see Percy old boy_ , _I brought my girl to orgasm without hardly touching her before the bond and it really bothers me that she wanted me so much. Ever happened to you?_

“No,” Spike shook his head. “Just that she’s different. Not on a day to day basis, but she’s different. It’s hard to explain. It’s more than when she yelled at the moron and punched him in the face; when you explained that to me I could understand it, I could see what you were saying, but,” he paused and kicked at a stone sending it rolling off the curb and into the road. “Sometimes, she’s different, she says things, does things that I know Willow wouldn’t say or do.”

Really, Spike knew that Willow hadn’t asked him to stay in order to protect herself, she was the most unselfish person he knew and wouldn’t think twice about putting her life on the line to save the stupid and unsuspecting citizens of Sunnydale.

He was different, he was selfish and he sure as hell wasn’t willing to gamble with her life. “I’m not comin’ with you.”

Wesley gave him a long searching look, he wasn’t judging, he was looking for something that he apparently found because he nodded a look of understanding crossing his face. “That’s fine, Gunn will be here later there’s no need for you to come out with us anymore.”

“I’ll head back then.” Spike spun on his heel and turned back down the street. “See if I can do a bit of research myself.”

Wesley jogged off to catch up with Faith and Tara, he couldn’t help but wonder if Spike would be willing to break the bond when he found out that Willow was in love with him; he was clearly in love with her too and vampires were possessive creatures, Spike might not be willing to give her up now that he had her.

Whatever they decided to do it wasn’t his business. Wesley was a firm believer in not sticking his nose where it wasn’t wanted, especially where other people’s relationships were concerned, there was never a right answer.

Faith glanced up when he appeared at her side. “Where’s Spike?”

“He’s gone back.”

“What?” Faith looked confused. “Why?”

“Whatever happens to him happens to Willow. We don’t want a repeat of last night, do we?”

“No,” Tara said determinedly. “We really don’t.”

“You’re handling it well,” Faith commented. “The whole Spike, Willow, bond, relationship thing.”

Tara’s simply shrugged. “People have no control over the way they feel. If you love someone then you love them whether it’s a man, a woman or a vampire.”

“I guess so.” Faith really wished that wasn’t true.

They had barely left the streets, barely made it near town before they knew something was wrong. The air was filled with people screaming, with the sirens of police cars their red and blue lights flashing wildly their colours bright and out of place in the darkness of the evening.

“What now?” Faith muttered pushing off on the ball of her foot and hurtling down the road.

Wesley and Tara followed her, she out stripped them easily with her slayer power and they were both panting by the time they caught up with her. They stood there and simply stared at the chaos that was unfolding in front of them, it was mayhem, bedlam. There were people everywhere, screaming, crying, running, scrambling over each other, pushing, shoving, fighting and the police didn’t seem to be able to keep any sort of order, in fact, they were joining in, one officer was crouched down by his squad car his head tucked against his chest and his arms covering his head protectively as he screamed pitifully.

“Wes, translate,” Faith demanded.

“Well…”

“Hold that thought.” She sprang forward, a vampire had hold of a young woman, not much older than Faith was, he had her trapped in his arms his fangs buried in her neck oblivious to the fact that a slayer was behind him. Faith took the stake from her waist band and sank it into his back, piercing his heart. He exploded as all vampires did, and the woman sank to the ground tugging at her hair and just continued to scream. “It’s ok,” Faith said squatting down next to her.

“Faith!” Wesley came up behind her and yanked her backwards.

Unable to catch her balance Faith found herself flat on her back. She glared up at Wesley. “What was that for?”

“Don’t touch her.” Wesley offered her his hand and dragged her back to her feet.

“Why not?” Faith eyed the woman warily. “Is she contagious or something?”

“Possibly,” Wesley took hold of her arm and dragged her away from the crowd. He managed to make it back to Tara who still stood on the edge of the chaos, without touching anybody. “My father told me about this, he saw it once in Budapest about thirty years ago. If I’m right, the last thing we want to do is touch anyone, we’ll get infect too so to speak.”

“Infected with what?” Faith looked around her helplessly. If she couldn’t touch any of these people how was she meant to help them? How was anyone supposed to help them?

“Magic,” Tara said her eyes scanning the terrified faces around her. She could feel the magic as clearly as she would feel the warmth of the sun or the chill of the rain. It was strong, it rippled in the air around her and she knew without a doubt that the witch hunter had retaliated following the destruction of the altar and the ghouls.

“Magic?” Faith glanced at Tara.

“Strong magic.”

She scowled. “Witch hunter magic?”

“Yes,” Tara agreed. “But I don’t know what exactly is happening, that’s a little out of my area of expertise.”

“Come on, Wes, translate,” Faith said poking him in the arm.

Looking around at the horror, at the overturned trash cans, the broken shop windows, the blood spilled across the road, the screaming, the shouting, the fear that even he could feel in the air; it spelt only one thing to him. “The Evocation of Madness.”


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

 

Angelus had always loved a park; ripe juicy pickings could be found in a park and tonight was no exception. Idiotic teenagers swigging cheap alcohol from rustling brown bags and smoking, laughing and joking and bragging as was their way. A nice little meal they were with the alcohol zinging through their blood with all that spicy fear. He’d bet their mother’s had warned them to stay away from the park after dark, had warned them of the dangers of underage drinking.

“Should have listened to your mamma,” he said, dropping the body of a young boy in the grassy bank and looking around for Dru.

She was sitting on a swing across the way, she held the body of a girl in her arms as she swung back and forth with her toes alternating sipping the remaining blood from the wound on the girls neck to brushing her fingers through her long auburn hair.

“Are you about done, Dru?”

She glanced up at him and smiled, her fangs stained red and her yellow eyes glowing with bloodlust. “Yes,” she said getting up and letting the body fall at her feet. “Is it time to dance now?”

“Yeah, it’s time to dance,” he agreed allowing her to slide her hand into the crook of his elbow. Angelus had no intention of dancing, but he did fancy a drink and at a proper demon bar like Willy’s, there was bound to be some idiotic fledging there Dru could dance with.

She paused at the entrance to the park and looked up at the sky a smile on her face. “Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I know just what you are, up above the world so high, whispering secrets in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star how I know just what you are.”

“What are they telling you?” Angelus asked looking up to the sky as well, although he didn’t know why he bothered, they were just stars to him.

She patted the tips of her fingers against her breast. “Secrets.”

Angelus eyed her curiously. “You’ve got secrets in there, Dru?”

“Hum,” she smiled slyly and placed a finger to her lips.

“What kind of secrets?”

“Delicious secrets my love. Secrets that coil and curl and bend.”

“Are they about me?” If she knew something about him regaining the soul then Angelus wanted to know about it, he wanted to be prepared and perhaps find a way to prevent it.

“Spike,” she clarified, taking a strand of hair in her fingers and using the end to tickle his ear. “He is all fragmented parts, but he has strong glue to put him back together again.”

Angelus sighed heavily. “That’s fascinating, Dru.”

Drusilla allowed Angelus to tug her forward and she wandered along beside him not paying attention to where they were going, she would see when they got there, half the fun was in the discovery.

Another smile curled her lips as her hand brushed against her breast again, her fingers seeking the outline of the folded piece of paper she had tucked in her bra. She had made a discovery tonight, she knew now exactly what the stars meant, she knew what was to happen; it had always been meant to happen, she had birthed her boy for this very thing and she had not known it at the time.

She sent a baleful look at the sky, the stars could have at least told her, given her a pre-warning so to speak. But they had not seen fit to confide in her until now.

“I wonder how my lawyer liked his gift,” Angelus laughed delightedly. “The look on his face must have been priceless when he opened that box and saw the eyes of Angel’s pet seer staring up at him.” He grinned at her. “Wolfram and Hart, they’ve wanted rid of Angel and to have me back for so long, little Lindsey should be careful what he wishes for.”

Drusilla rather thought that was true, she had wished for a companion, a dark handsome prince to live at her side and she’d gotten Spike; Drusilla had not known that her wish was temporary. She should have been more specific, she should have wished for her prince to stay at her side always; she had not known that the prince was not hers to keep, that he belonged to someone else, someone who hadn’t even been born.

“Secrets and wishes,” she said huffily and sent a cross look up to the sky.

Angelus groaned and closed his eyes striving for patience. If she was going to start spouting random complaints at the sky all night he was going to have to find somewhere to lock her up until the morning.

 

XxXx

 

Willow sat behind the desk in Wesley’s seat, somehow in her head it had become Wesley’s seat. Her fingers caressed the worn leather of the arms and she tried to imagine Angel sitting in it, but the image wouldn’t come. Angelus she could see in this room, dishing out orders right left and centre and looking very much the Lord of the Manor behind the desk. He had been the one to lay claim to the house after all.

Her fingers traced absently over the lettering on the cover of the book she was supposed to be reading. She was supposed to be researching, looking for a way to bring Angel back but her mind wasn’t on Angel, it was too crowded with just why Dawn kept looking at her as though she were evil incarnate.

Dawn had curled up in a chair near the fireplace, there was no fire in the grate and Willow couldn’t help notice that it was as far away from her as Dawn could get without being obvious about it. Dawn hadn’t spoken to her, not once, not since the ghouls had arrived. Come to think of it, Willow realised that she hadn’t seen Dawn since then either. She suspected Tara’s intervention and groaned inwardly, would she never stop owing Tara for one thing or another?

Xander and Giles were both engrossed in books of their own and seemed unaware of the growing tension between her and Dawn. Willow stood abruptly, she had to get out of there before she started screaming. There was nothing she could say to Dawn to take the hurt away and that made things even worse.

“Where you going, Wills?” Xander looked up from the book in his hand.

“Bathroom.” She patted his shoulder as she passed him and he smiled warmly at her. She and Xander were back on an even keel and she felt marginally better.

Willow breathed easier when she left the room. She didn’t really need to use the bathroom but she went upstairs anyway just to get out of the way. Willow paused on the landing her eyes straying to the door that had been Drusilla’s room. Almost like a magnet the room drew her closer and Willow opened the door. She stood in the doorway and looked around again; she had avoided this room since the first night.

A shiver went over her as her eyes swept over the dolls. They were lovely dolls with chubby porcelain faces, curly hair and beautiful dresses now covered in dust; but some of them wore thick heavy silk blind folds, some had gags, some had ribbons tied about their delicate china wrists and it gave Willow the creeps.

The wheelchair caught the corner of her eye and just as before Willow found herself looking from wheelchair to bed, wheelchair to bed, wheelchair to bed and her jealousy began to build until she was physically shaking with the force of it.

“There you are.”

Willow jumped and gave a startled cry. “Spike!” she pressed her hand to her heart. “What are you doing here?”

“Decided not to go on patrol tonight. I won’t go again until we figure out a way to control the bond so that you won’t get hurt if I do.” He peered at her in the gloom of the hallway his eyebrows drawing together in a frown. “Willow, you alright love?”

“Do you miss her?”

“Huh?” She took him completely by surprise, Spike had no idea what she was talking about. “The Slayer? Can’t say as I do. Might not be somethin’ you wanna hear what with her being your friend an’ all, but I prefer this one.”

“Not Buffy,” she snapped. “Drusilla.”

Spike was thrown for a minute. It was surreal that she was asking him about Dru now, when Dru had just returned to his life. The moment’s hesitation cost him a slap across the face that stung like a bitch. “What the bloody hell?” Spike rubbed at his cheek.

 

“You do.”

She looked furious but she sounded broken and Spike ached inside.

“Do you come in here to be closer to her?”

“What? No.” Spike shook his head a look of disbelief settling over his face. How could she even ask him that after all that had passed between them, when the passion between them was so intense it burnt him from the inside out, when he made love to her the way that he did.

“Then why are you in here?”

“Because you’re in here,” he pointed out with a quirk of an eyebrow. “Why are you in here anyway?”

Willow didn’t have a satisfactory answer to that question, and the bond was mingling her jealousy with Spike’s, filling her up until she could think of nothing else expect Spike and Dru. Dru and Spike. Spike and Dru. Dru and Spike.

Pressing the heels of her hands against her temples Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she ground her teeth together. These images in her head shouldn’t be there, she didn’t want them, she wanted Dru gone both physically and in memory. No more Dru. Just Spike. Just her and Spike.

“Willow?” he reached for her, concerned by this sudden strange behaviour. “What is it love?”

“You and her,” she hissed through clenched teeth. “Always you and her.”

“Not anymore,” he promised, taking her wrists and bringing her hands to his lips. She was jealous he could see that, he could understand it even and sink down and indulge in it like a warm soapy bath; but Spike was also aware that something wasn’t right with her. The jealousy had come out of nowhere, he had done nothing to warrant it, he hadn’t mentioned Dru once. Whatever Willow was thinking was all in her head.

“You were with her for over a century, Spike. You can’t possibly tell me that you suddenly don’t love her anymore.”

“Hardly suddenly, it’s been what, three years?”

Willow snorted. “That’s nothing to you, you’re a vampire, you have all the time in the world. You still love her, don’t you?” she demanded an angry red flush sweeping into her cheeks . “If she came back you’d leave with her, you’d go with her and leave me just like Oz did.”

“I wouldn’t,” Spike insisted, so pleased to know that he could tell her the God’s honest truth. Dru had already been back, he had seen her, talked to her, gained her help in freeing Angelus, put his future in her hands; but he didn’t love her, he didn’t want her any more.

Even though she was accusing him out of nowhere, Spike had to fight to keep the smile off his face lest she take it the wrong way. She was _jealous._ She was totally and completely jealous of his ex. She was worried he would leave her. She wanted him to _stay._ Spike’s chest swelled with happiness.

“You will. Oz said he wouldn’t leave me but he did. You’ll get bored of me, or I’ll get too old for you and you’ll leave me.”

“Leave you?” Spike shook his head vigorously. “I’ll never leave you, pet. Never.”

_I love you, baby, can’t you see that?_

It was the closest he would go to a declaration until he had a sure fire sign that she loved him back and her insecurities didn’t count.

“She’ll come back,” Willow muttered. “She’ll come back for you and then you’ll go. You will, you’ll go with Drusilla.” She practically hissed her name and appeared to be talking more to herself than to him as she paced across the floor pausing now and then to look at the collection of dolls. “It’s always been her, always been Drusilla in your heart. She’s your sire, the love of your life. You’ve been with her for so long, you came to Sunnydale for her, you left for her, you came back again just for her, looking for a way to get her back. Always Drusilla. Forever Drusilla.”

Spike watched her curiously with a touch of exasperation. He had already told her he wouldn’t leave her and he wasn’t sure what Drusilla had to do with anything. He wondered if it was merely a coincidence that Dru had turned up and now Willow was worrying and fretting about her. Had she sensed something from him through the bond? Spike was at a loss as to what that would be exactly, he didn’t feel anything like love for Dru now, just a strange sense of fondness.

“What makes you think Dru’ll come back, love?”

“Well of course she’ll come back,” Willow gave him a look that told Spike she thought he had asked the most ridiculous question in the world. “At some point she’s going to realise what a complete fool she’s been and come crawling back looking for forgiveness.”

She thought Dru was a fool for leaving him! He was practically puffed up with pleasure.

“You’ll go back to her, why wouldn’t you,” she was muttering again, barely taking any notice of him at all as she raked her hand through her hair and worried her bottom lip, her body full of agitation. “You’ve had over a century together, a life time. Nothing can compare to that. No way to compete with that.”

“I wouldn’t go with her!” Spike snapped. “I wouldn’t!”

“It’s Drusilla!” Willow almost yelled. “It’s Drusilla,” she whispered brokenly.

“It’s in your bloody head is where it is,” he responded testily. “It’s you an’ me love, Dru can’t touch us, I know, I’ve seen her an’ I didn’t feel a thing.”

Willow started. “You’ve seen Drusilla?”

Spike cursed inwardly. He hadn’t meant to tell her about that. “Um…”

“When? Where?”

“She was ‘ere, in Sunnydale,” he told her carefully, unsure as to how she was going to react.

“When?” Willow was astounded. She hadn’t expected Drusilla to show up now, maybe in time, when she had her future all planned out with Spike just to have Drusilla snatch it away from her the way Oz had when he had packed up and left without so much as a see ya scrawled on a post it note.

Spike didn’t answer immediately, he’d dug himself into a hole and he couldn’t see a way out. No matter what he said he was only going to dig himself in deeper. The truth would make her mad and if he lied and said that he had seen Dru ages ago that would also make her mad, she’d think he was secretly meeting up with Dru or something the way she was behaving at the moment.

His hesitation coupled with the shifty look on his face was enough for Willow, things suddenly made sense to her. “It was Drusilla, she came to get Angelus.”

“Yeah,” he said warily.

“You knew why she was here. You knew he had escaped before Faith told you about it.”

Spike nodded. “Yeah I did. But he’d only been gone a matter of minutes before she found out about it an’ I had a good reason for helpin’ Dru.”

She looked at him sadly. “Because you still love her and would still do anything for her.”

“Bloody hell no,” Spike said waving a hand dismissively. It was now, right here, right now that he would find out just how much Willow cared about him. He swallowed to steady the cramping of his stomach. “Angelus knows of a way to fry the chip.”

Her eyes widened with astonishment. She had clearly not been expecting to hear that. “Really?” she breathed, her lips parting in surprise.

“Yeah.” So far so good, she didn’t look completely horrified that he was getting his bite back. “That’s why they’ve gone to L.A. to track down the person who can help me.”

“Oh, Spike, that’s… oh,” she bit her lip, her smile slipping. “Don’t get your hopes up, Spike, just in case.”

“It’ll work,” Spike said. “Dru had a vision.”

“She did? Spike!” Willow hopped on the spot and then launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. “Spike that’s wonderful! You’re going to be you again.”

“Um, yeah.” Spike was stunned. He hadn’t expected this reaction at all, she was kissing him now, laughing softly against his mouth and he smiled, the tension easing from his body. She was happy for him.

“You’re going to be the Big Bad again, Spike, back on top where you belong.” She kissed him soundly and Spike’s arms tightened around her as he kissed her back.

“That’s right baby, ol’ Spike’s gonna be back with a vengeance.”

Her fingers smoothed along the back of his head and she smiled joyfully. “It’s great news, Spike.”

“Look out world,” he grinned, twining his fingers in her hair and tugging her head back so he could bury his face at her throat.

Willow shivered in his arms, her fingers digging deeper into his hair as he pressed a soft kiss to the bite on her neck and she moaned in response.

Nuzzling at her warm skin, taking in her scent, feeling that little moan vibrate against his lips a splash of ice worked its way through Spike’s system. This was Willow he held in his arms, of course she would be happy that he was getting what he wanted, but Spike had the feeling that she hadn’t looked at the bigger picture. She had thought beyond his initial happiness of being chip free and what it would really mean.

Spike didn’t really want to ruin the moment by pointing it out to her, but he felt he’d prefer to deal with it now when he had time to try and convince her to come around to his way of thinking rather than have it slap her in the face so to speak when the chip was deactivated.

“Being chipless means that I get to go back to exactly what I was before. You do understand that, don’t you pet?”

“Of course I do.” Willow replied, covering his face with little baby soft kisses.

“I get to be a predator again. I get to hurt humans, to hunt, to feed, to kill.”

Willow beamed at him. “You get to be a real vampire again, Spike, all beautiful and deadly,” she ran her hand up his chest as she spoke, a gleam of desire shining in her eyes.

“I… I will?” Spike blinked uncertainly at her, but he knew he wasn’t imagining what he saw in her eyes, he could smell the faint stirrings of arousal too. Bloody hell her moods didn’t half change on a dime.

“Hum,” Willow sighed softly her eyes fluttering closed. “Graceful and dangerous like a panther.”

“But I’ll be able to kill again if I want to,” he reminded her.

“I’d expect nothing else from a vampire with your reputation, Spike.” She inhaled deeply and swayed closer to him pulling his head down to her, searching for his mouth.

Spike kissed her as she was expecting it, but his stomach dropped right out from under him. Willow didn’t care if he killed people; there was definitely something wrong with her and he had to fix it immediately.

 

 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 

It was a careful trio that made their way through the streets of Sunnydale. The people had run mad. They were still running everywhere, screaming and shaking their heads, tugging at their hair, clawing their faces and attacking each other. The demon population revelled in it so far as Faith could see.

She was having a busy night, the catastrophe was bringing out every demon on the Hellmouth, they were all in the streets, all shapes, sizes and colours; enjoying the pain and misery and fear that even she could almost smell in the air.

The human population of Sunnydale appeared totally unaware of the demons walking among them, feeding on them, tossing corpses into the gutter. They were generally unaware of what went on around them in the shadows but now the demons weren’t staying in the shadows, they were out in the street for anyone to see but the people of Sunnydale still seemed unaware of their existence.

Tara used a shield spell to keep them separated from the crazy humans. They had seen it for themselves that touch did indeed transfer the madness from one person to another. A boy had grasped his friend by the shoulders, shaking him and yelling at him to say what was wrong to tell him why he was crying and within moments the other boy had started crying too, collapsing to the pavement and curling himself into the foetal position as he wept uncontrollably.

“What do we do, Wes?” Faith asked pushing her hair out of her face. She was hot and sweaty, covered in vampire dust and demon goo. She hadn’t slayed so many demons in one night before.

Wesley was panting too; he was having one hell of a work out patrolling with Faith. Even Angel had never worked him this hard nor had Buffy when she was dealing with the ascension. “I don’t know, I…oh!” he ducked to avoid the tentacle of a demon who had appeared from behind a parked car. It was a strange mixture of blue and purple and tentacle’s where its arms should have been that were reaching for him greedily.

Faith moved to help him, swinging her axe she chopped off the tentacle as it curled around Wesley’s arm. The demon let out a high pitched screech as blue goop squirted from the wound. The wound didn’t last long, the tentacle began to grow again.

“Typical,” Faith muttered crossly.

“The head, Faith,” Wesley instructed, taking a long knife from the top of his boot and jabbing at the demon in the hopes of distracting it while Faith killed it.

It took a few minutes, the tentacle’s, although there were only two, seemed to come at them from all angles at first. But finally Faith managed to get a clear shot of its head and sliced her axe across the back of its neck. The head came loose and tumbled into the gutter.

Tara made a face her nose wrinkling in disgust. She much preferred vampires, just one poof and they were gone. All nice and neat. “Is everyone ok?”

“Fine,” Wesley said flexing his arm. “Thanks, Faith.”

Faith scuffed her toe against the path. “Guess I owed you.”

“You’ve already saved my life,” Wesley reminded her with a smile.

“Also tortured you and tried to take it,” she reminded him with a frown.

“Saving me cancels the other out,” he decided. “Besides, I forgave you a long time ago. Just forget it, Faith.”

She smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead, she missed Spike, she could really use him at the moment. “So, what’s the sitch, Wes? What do we do to make this stop and go away?”

“I don’t remember,” Wesley admitted. “If I’m right and it is the Evocation of Madness, my father told me about it a long time ago, I don’t remember the ins and outs of it off hand.”

“More research you mean?” Faith said with a heavy sigh.

Wesley smiled. “Yes, I’m afraid so. That unfortunately, is part of the job, Faith.”

Tara looked around the quiet cemetery, the sounds of screams and sirens and chaos floating over the walls seemed like a world away, the cemetery was still and because of that, slightly creepy. “It doesn’t affect demons, this magical infection.”

“No, it appears not,” Wesley said.

She considered thoughtfully. “If it was the witch hunter, and by the strength of the magic I could feel earlier I would say that it is him, then why? Why release this into Sunnydale, what does he gain?”

Faith shrugged. “That’s anyone’s guess. It doesn’t make any sense to me either, Tara.”

“Research,” Wesley said decisively. “Research will give us the answer, it always does.”

“Maybe Giles will have some ideas,” Tara said.

“I’ll call my father too,” Wesley said as they headed towards the exit. “He should be able to give us some answers on how to control the infection or stop it.”

“If he can tell us that then why do we need to research?” Faith demanded.

Wesley rolled his eyes. “Because we don’t know why the witch hunter has inflicted it upon Sunnydale. As far as I’m aware the witch hunter is in Sunnydale specifically for Willow, I don’t understand why he has launched an attack on the town.”

“That is something we need to figure out,” Tara agreed. “We can’t help the town unless we have all the facts.”

“It’s not going to be straight forward,” Faith predicted.

“No,” Wesley muttered. “I have a feeling your right about that.”

It was a difficult journey back to Crawford Street, they had to keep crossing the road and running down the street, ducking into side alleys and dodging screaming people who for some reason really felt the need to attack them. Tara was able to hold some of them off with magic but the citizens in Sunnydale almost appeared to be hunting in packs and they couldn’t get themselves surrounded or Tara wouldn’t have been able to get them free without causing some injuries.

They were harassed and confused by the time they stumbled into the Crawford Street house, they were met in the hallway by Giles who had gone to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He stared at them in surprise. “You’re back. Is there a problem?”

“Yes,” Faith snapped, her patience beginning to wear thin. She was the Slayer, she was supposed to protect the Hellmouth and she didn’t have a clue what was going on or what to do. People were dying, people were going crazy, demons were loving every minute of it and she was alone with no vampire ally to watch her back.

When her powers had kicked in and she had found out all about slaying and demons, about protecting the innocent and saving the world Faith had thought that it would be a pretty sweet deal. A workable thing. After all, she was strong now, she could fight, she was tough and she was pretty kick ass.

Being a Slayer had not been as great or as easy as she had expected it to be, saving the world was a lot of responsibility, it was hard work. She had never been someone who was out to change the world, to save it from itself; she wasn’t out to destroy it either, at least back then. Things had changed when she met Mayor Wilkins. Things had changed back again when she had gone to L.A. after Angel.

She had come to Sunnydale to help, to be the slayer as she was born to be; but it wasn’t working out too well for her. Anya was dead, there was a witch hunter after Willow, Angelus was back, there was a strange bond between Willow and Spike they couldn’t get to the bottom of and now a magical infection was spreading through Sunnydale like wild fire and she was doing nothing about it. She was useless and it rankled. Faith couldn’t help thinking that wonderful golden girl Buffy would have found a way to help the needy and save the world.

Would she always be the one destined to screw up and be second best to Buffy Summers?

“I think, and it’s only a guess mind you, but I think we’re looking at The Evocation of Madness, Giles.”

Giles looked blank. “I don’t know what that is, Wesley.”

“Tara, you explain, I’m going to call my father,” Wesley went into the kitchen and scooped up the phone. His palms were sweaty he noticed and his back felt clammy.

He had not spoken to his father in the longest time, he didn’t call home to see how his parents were, he simply couldn’t. His father had let him know in no uncertain terms just how mortified and humiliated he was at having his son fired from the Watcher’s Council. The Wyndham-Price’s had been Watcher’s for generations and his son being fired was the one indignity Wesley’s father could hardly bare, and to add insult to injury he had teamed up with Angel, a vampire. It made little difference to his father that Angel was good, that he had a soul, that he saved the world and did everything in his power to make amends for the pain and misery he had inflicted upon the world. Angel was a Champion of the Powers That Be, but even that didn’t cut any ice with his father.

His mother answered on the fourth ring. “Wyndham- Price, residence.”

“Hello mother,” Wesley spoke softly, unsure how even she would react to hearing his voice.

“Wesley!”

So far so good, she sounded pleased to hear from him and spent the next five minutes berating him like a child for not calling her sooner, for not calling her at all, for sulking. That annoyed him, staying in L.A. and working with Angel was hardly what Wesley would call sulking, but he let his mother have her say, it was nice to hear her voice even if she did chastise him as she had when he was a small boy.

He was surprised when she asked after his work, she had been just as thrilled as his father had by the choices he had made over the last few years. But, his mother was a lot more forgiving, she was much more understanding than his father ever would be. Wesley took after her and he was glad of it. It was strange, but he never recalled ever wanting to be just like his father the way other boys at school had wanted to be like theirs, he was happy being just like his mother.

“Mother, there’s a problem in Sunnydale, I need to speak to father about it. Is he around?”

He was greeted with a long silence and for a moment Wesley thought that she had hung up on him. “I thought you were in Los Angeles with… with _him_.”

“His name is Angel,” Wesley replied crossly. “And he happens to be a Champion for the Powers That Be. The Power That Be mother, higher beings. I think if Angel is good enough for higher beings then he’s good enough for you and father.”

“Why are you in Sunnydale?”

Wesley scowled, ignoring Angel wasn’t going to make him go away no matter how much his mother might wish it. He was also a little smug, she couldn’t actually argue with the point he had made. Higher Beings were Higher Beings, much more than mere humans, if they accepted Angel then it wasn’t down to the stuffy Watcher’s Council to do otherwise.

“There’s a problem with a witch hunter,” he replied shortly. “May I speak with father?”

“I’ll check,” she said with a little sigh.

He heard her place the phone on the table and then there was silence, such a long silence that Wesley was just contemplating hanging up when he heard a muffled noise on the other end of the line and his father’s voice came over the phone.

“Got yourself into more trouble with the vampire, have you?”

“I’m not calling about Angel and well you know it,” Wesley snapped. Clearly his mother had told him what was going on which was the reason for the long delay in his father coming to the phone. Wesley suspected that his mother had been forced to use every weapon in her arsenal to convince her husband to talk to his son. “I have a very bad feeling that a witch hunter has evoked The Evocation of Madness in Sunnydale.”

“Are you sure?”

Wesley was gratified that his father sounded sufficiently concerned if not completely worried at this stage. “I believe so, but I wanted to run it by you, I know you encountered it before.”

“Thirty years ago…”

“In Budapest,” Wesley finished.

“Oh, I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Well I do remember.”

“I suppose its nice to know that you do, on rare occasions, pay attention to the things I tell you,” his father sniffed.

Wesley ground his teeth together and gripped the side of the kitchen unit tightly. Deciding to ignore that last comment lest he get himself into a fight with his father, Wesley described what he had seen in town instead. He hoped his father would tell him he was wrong, but he didn’t hold out much hope even knowing just how much his father liked to tell him he was wrong.

“Spot on,” Mr Wyndham Price said with a nod. “That’s The Evocation of Madness alright. Highly infectious.”

“How exactly does it work?” Wesley asked.

“The infection targets the mind, a human mind is a very delicate thing, it has deep dark recesses that even we don’t know about. The spell works its way into the darkest corners of the mind and draws out every little thing that a person fears. If you were to see only the things you fear in a constant loop with no way out then it would drive you mad. People attack each other yes, but its not another person they are attacking in their world of fear, it could be anything that they’re seeing. Fear is like a disease in itself, it spreads and quickly, that’s what fuels the magic, that’s why it can spread from one human to the next so easily. Demons feed off fear, they enjoy fear and they instil fear, that’s why demons remain unaffected by the spell.”

“How do we stop it?”

“Well your vampire won’t be any help for a start.”

He sounded so pleased at saying it that Wesley almost put the phone down. It was his choice to befriend Angel, to work with Angel, to respect Angel and to like Angel. He was a man and was entitled to make his own choices in the world even if his father disagreed with him.

“What you need to do is go to the middle of town, do you understand that? It must be the middle of town otherwise it won’t work.”

“The middle of town, yes I understand. What do I do when I get there?”

His father snorted. “You don’t do anything. What you need is the Spear of Clarity, that must be driven into the ground at the centre of town where the magic can spread outwards like ripples in a pond and cleanse the town.”

“Spear of Clarity?” Wesley gaped. “Where the hell am I going to find one of those in Sunnydale?” There was no time to go searching for ancient artefacts, especially one he had never heard of before. He might as well go on a quest for the Holy Grail.

“Don’t be so ridiculous,” his father snapped. “All you need is a spear and a witch. The witch will cast the spell on the spear and away you go.”

Wesley let out a breath of relief and found he was grinning like a cheshire cat. “I have a witch,” he said pleased.

“Not just any witch,” his father said quickly. “You need a coven or one strong witch, one with considerable magic to perform such a spell and create a weapon that can wield such power.”

Wesley sank against the wall as realisation crashed over him like an icy tidal wave. Now he understood, now he saw the method in the witch hunter’s Evocation of Madness; he had taken the Champion, he had ensured the Slayer would be out of commission because she couldn’t risk getting infected and leaving the Hellmouth unprotected and there was only one witch in Sunnydale powerful enough to bring to life a Spear of Clarity.

The witch hunter was getting what he came for, he was drawing Willow out. 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 

Propped on his elbow Spike lay on the bed stretched out beside Willow. She had her eyes closed and a contented little smile on her face. He busied himself with touching her; running his fingers through her hair, the tips of his fingers wandering across her forehead, his thumb sweeping along the soft arch of her eyebrows, his lips pressing to her nose, brushing her closed eyelids, fingers tracing her jaw, mouth covering hers for the briefest of moments, tongue touching to her bottom lip, thumb rubbing lightly across the soft, moist flesh.

She sighed softly, her fingers kneading his shoulders, rubbing at his collar bone, tracing the hard planes of his chest and stomach through his t-shirt, stroking across his nipples with feather light caresses.

She was driving him crazy.

He was driving her mad.

_“You don’t really believe that she would look at you as though you were the second coming if it wasn’t for the spell, do you?”_

Angelus’ voice danced around his head and Spike had a hell of a time shifting it. Angelus had always known just what to say to hurt someone and he had always known just what to say and do to hurt him, to keep him wondering and guessing and worrying over what was real.

Willow’s fingers thread themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck. “What do I have to do to make you pay attention to me, Spike?” she murmured against his mouth.

“I’m right here, love.”

“You’re mind isn’t,” she complained quietly pressing her lips to his. “Think about me, Spike.”

He smiled against her mouth. “Always thinkin’ bout you, pet. Would scare the livin’ daylights outta you if I told you just what I thought ‘bout you.”

She laughed softly. “I’m braver than you think.”

“I’ll have to test that out, can’t just be takin’ your word for it, you know,” he told her between kisses.

“No you can’t,” she agreed. “You should be very thorough, Spike.”

“Oh I will be,” he promised. He kissed her deeply, her fingers curling tighter into his hair and the scent of her filling the room, filling his nose, filling his head until Spike could hardly concentrate on anything else.

He did however hear the commotion downstairs that heralded the return of Faith. He listened carefully but couldn’t make out what was being said, only by the tone of their voices could he determine that there was a problem.

“Spike, you’ve gone again,” she complained, her hand dropping to trace along the fly of his jeans. “Come back.”

Spike grabbed hold of her hand, he was already semi-erect and if she touched him now he would be totally lost. “They’re back.”

Willow shot upright using his arms for leverage. “Angelus and Drusilla?”

He didn’t think anyone had ever been that excited at the thought of seeing Angelus and Drusilla and probably never would be again. He smiled and stroked the side of her face, his heart swelling, “No, love. Faith, Percy and Glinda.”

“Oh.” The smiled faded from her face and Willow sank back to the bed and tried to pull him down with her.

“I think there’s trouble, love.”

That got her attention, her eyes opened again and she frowned up at him. “What sort of trouble?”

“Can’t make out what they’re sayin’,” he said rolling off the bed and offering her his hand. “Better go on down and see, huh pet?”

She nodded. “Yes alright. We won’t tell them about Angelus and Drusilla though,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t think Xander will like it.”

“I think he’ll hate it,” Spike said with feeling.

Spike led the way out of the bedroom glad to shut the door and leave Drusilla behind. He would have willingly made love to her in Drusilla’s bed, in the bed he shared with Dru if it had proved to Willow once and for all that it was she and not Dru he wanted; but all the same Spike was glad to get out of the bedroom that held bad memories for him of pain and humiliation from Angelus.

Absently he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. If there was more trouble brewing Spike was giving serious thought to packing Willow up and taking her from Sunnydale permanently.

Wesley was in the kitchen talking on the phone but Spike bypassed him and led Willow into the study where the others were all gathered and Giles was waving books around and complaining about not having the right ones.

“What big nasty has raised its head this time?” Spike demanded as he entered the room and sat Willow down in one of the wing-backed chairs. He couldn’t help but notice the icy look of anger Dawn shot Willow’s way. He knew Bit was mad over something but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. He hadn’t seen her to talk to her about it, she had been spending a lot of time with her friends over the last few days since the ghouls had made an appearance and Spike felt that was probably for the best. At least one of them deserved a chance at a normal kind of life.

Faith was leaning against the desk swinging an axe around in her hand with a look of frustration on her face. “Tara’s just about to explain.”

“Floor’s yours, Glinda.”

XxX

Wesley spoke with his father for a little while longer, he had more questions, none of which his father had answered sufficiently. And by sufficiently, Wesley meant with a fool proof way of solving everything.

He sighed and hung up. Taking a seat at the kitchen counter he folded his arms across the surface and buried his head in them with a low groan. That was how Giles found him several minutes later. Standing in the doorway surveying Wesley, Giles felt that he would like to sit beside him and mirror his position. It was one thing after another and they never found a solution to the problem.

“Tara’s explained the situation so far,” Giles said resting his elbows on the counter top. “Did your father have anything else to add?”

Wesley sighed heavily and nodded. “Yes, he did. Let’s go into the other room and I’ll tell everyone together. I don’t feel like…” A knock on the door cut him off and Wesley started in surprise. “Oh,” he shook his head at his own forgetfulness. “That will probably be Gunn and Lorne.”

Giles left Wesley alone to answer the door and shooed Faith back into the study when she appeared to find out who would be knocking the door. He respectfully shut the door behind them; they would want a few minutes to themselves.

Gunn and Lorne were on the doorstep when Wesley answered the door and he was shocked at the sight of them. Lorne, always cheerful, smiling, dapper; was now quiet, forlorn, dishevelled. Gunn looked drained, his eyes red-rimmed, dejected but he had an undercurrent of determination that Wesley hadn’t seen in him before.

“I’m sorry you had to see it, that you had to deal with it alone.” Wesley reached out and Gunn went to him without a thought. They clasped hands their free arms going about the other and holding tight, holding close, taking strength and comfort from the bond of friendship and family that ran deeper than blood.

“It’s done,” Gunn said roughly as he let go of Wesley and allowed him to embrace Lorne who preferred a much more standard hug. “I’ve spoken to my old crew,” Gunn continued as Lorne dabbed at his eyes and Wesley took a steadying breath. “They’re going to keep their eyes open for anything unusual going on and let me know if anything comes up. They’re going to extend their usual territory and do a bigger sweep of the city to try and keep the vamp population down, with us and Angel out of the way and Angelus back in town the vamps are going to think it’s party time in L.A.”

“It’s good we can rely on them,” Wesley said. “It’s good to know that we have people watching our backs in tight situations. You were all protecting L.A. long before Angel Investigations.”

“We can count on my boys,” Gunn said. “They aren’t afraid of Angelus. Not sure if that’s bravery or stupidity.”

“I think they’ve proven on more than on occasion that they’re made of pretty stern stuff and it will take a lot to frighten them,” Lorne said recalling the incident at Caratis when they had held the entire bar hostage.

“You got here just in time, Gunn.”

Lorne smoothed out the wrinkles in his silk shirt. “Does this have anything to do with the chaos we encountered coming through town?”

“Yes it does. Come into the study and meet everyone you don’t know and I’ll tell you all about it. I’ve just this minute come off the phone to my father.”

“Your father?” Gunn stared in surprise. “Things must be bad.”

“They are.”

Wesley led the way into the study where the others all sat patiently waiting for them. Faith and Willow greeted the new arrivals with warm smiles and soft words of condolences.

“Hey, Spike.”

“Charlie Boy.” Spike allowed Gunn to clasp his hand for a moment, surprised at the strength in it. “You got here in record time.”

“Not going to give Angelus another chance to destroy what we’ve built.”

“Very wise,” Giles said and offered his hand. “Rupert Giles.”

Dawn stared at Lorne with undisguised curiosity, he was like no demon she had ever seen before. She tried to picture him with Angel but failed miserably, Angel was so boring, so sullen, so broody and Lorne appeared completely different, although he was miserable at the moment which she could understand.

There were introductions all round and Tara brought small glasses of whisky for Gunn and Lorne.

“You don’t happen to have a sea breeze instead do you, sweetheart?” Lorne asked hopefully.

“I… I don’t know what that is,” Tara admitted.

“Never mind, beggars can’t be choosers.” Lorne took the drink and sipped at it.

Wesley took his seat behind the desk, sinking heavily into the chair. He felt bone weary. He brought Gunn and Lorne up to speed and then recounted his conversation with his father. He spoke slowly, as though forming each word were a huge effort.

Spike listened as did the others and he didn’t like what he was hearing. The only way to stop the infection was magic, the only one with that kind of power was Willow and it was she the witch hunter was after and Angel wasn’t here to protect her should she cast the spell.

“Where will we get a spear from?” Xander asked looking around the room in confusion. “It’s not something you can just pick up at the mall, is it?”

“Isn’t there one at The Magic Box?” Dawn asked.

Tara shook her head. “I don’t think so. At least, I don’t recall seeing one. We could always check, although I don’t know why Anya would have ordered any, it’s not standard equipment.”

“The spear is useless without the spell,” Giles reminded them. “And I’m not sure if I have the spell. It’s not a spell I remember seeing but that doesn’t mean I don’t have it somewhere.”

“And if you don’t?” Gunn wanted to know.

“I have some contacts in England, witches who have put a protection spell on this house to shield Willow’s magical signature from the witch hunter, I would hope they would be able to help me out.”

“If they can put a spell on the house from across the pond why can’t they put the spell on the spear?” Spike demanded.

Giles sighed and shook his head. “The protection spell isn’t that powerful a spell, I don’t believe they would be powerful enough to cast that kind of spell from another country.”

Xander grinned. “Looks like its back to the good old days, Wills. Its down to you, Buffy’s big gun.”

Willow let out a breath. “I don’t know if I can perform such a big spell, but I’ll try.”

“No you won’t,” Spike said his hand clamping down on her shoulder.

“I won’t?” Willow looked up in surprise.

“No.”

“Who put you in charge?” Xander asked irritably. “It’s the only way to stop the infection spreading, of course she’ll do it.”

“No she won’t,” Spike turned hard, serious eyes on Xander. “It’s suicide, she can’t defeat the witch hunter and he’ll be there waiting for her knowing the only champion we have has returned to the dark side. You might be willing to risk her life but I’m not.”

Xander flushed and stood up his eyes flashing with anger. “That’s not what I’m doing. I’d never risk Willow’s life she’s my best friend.”

“It appears Willow is our only hope of stopping the infection,” Giles said quietly. “But I’m not sure just how to execute our retaliation without putting Willow in jeopardy. We don’t want that, obviously.”

“I don’t care what you do, Rupes. Willow isn’t going to be a part of it. You want to find a spell, find one that put’s the soul back!” Spike wouldn’t try to stop it, he wouldn’t try to delay it so that Angelus could find that girl, when he compared deactivating the chip to saving Willow’s life the two didn’t compare. “It’s Angel we need not a bloody spear!”

“Why don’t you shut up and let Willow tell us what she thinks,” Xander snapped.

Willow bit her lip and looked torn. “Well, I want to help, obviously. When the witch hunter was after me alone then it wasn’t so bad, but I can’t sit back and let him hurt innocent people. These are the same people we have sworn to protect. The same people Buffy died to protect. Something has to be done. If you can find a spear then I’ll do the spell. We all knew what we were getting into when we decided to fight the forces of evil, sometimes sacrifices have to be made and if Buffy can do it then so can I.”

“No.”

She looked up at Spike, he was stood at her shoulder, hovering over her like some sort of guardian vampire. “No?”

He shook his head. ”No.”

“But…”

“I forbid it, Willow.”

“Alright, Spike.” She reached up and took his hand, cradling it between her two smaller ones.

In his heart Spike knew she only agreed with him because of the bond and that it wasn’t right to use the bond to his own ends. But damn it he was a vampire, a demon and the way these people were looking at him told him that they had forgotten that. They had all expected Willow to do what was right as Buffy had before her and the others who had lost their lives fighting evil, and she had been willing to do it too. They would all do it if push came to shove, each and every one of them would lay down their life to save the world because they were the good guys and Willow was just like them; she was good through and through, too good for him and Spike knew it. He wasn’t good, he was not willing to risk the life of the woman he loved and he was not willing to give up what made him happy.

He looked down into her face, so freshly pretty, so sweetly innocent. Her eyes, they were trained on his face, watching him, trusting him, even without the bond she had trusted him, that much Spike did know; and she had wanted him then the way she wanted him now.

The bond was part of it, but it wasn’t all of it and Spike knew he had to stop worrying about Angelus, stop letting Angelus taunt him and destroy what was good and precious in his life.

He could hear voices around him, raised voices, voices discussing, arguing, demanding, but he blocked them all out as he focused on Willow; the soft sound of her breathing, the thrum of her blood, the gentle beat of her heart and the scent that was both her and him; he had become a part of her skin.

Would he let Sunnydale go to hell for this girl? Would he let the witch hunter destroy the town he himself had fought to save?

_Damn right I would._

 

XxX

Angelus and Drusilla left the bar and wandered down the street arm in arm. He was in a good mood. He had lost a game of darts, won a game of pool and pretty much broke even in his poker game. Some winning, some threatening, some killing; all in all it had been a good night. All that was left was to find somewhere to rest for the day. Angelus certainly wasn’t going to slum it in some flea pit.

The thing to do was to find a girl and Angelus cast his eye over the women leaving the clubs and bars as they walked by. Finally, half way down the street he saw her; a group of girls came spilling out of a night club doorway laughing and staggering in their heels. They were pretty girls, nothing to complain about with any of them, but the one he had his eye on, the blonde with the curly hair, she was quieter than the others, her dress more understated and he would bet she wasn’t the one men made advances to first; that made her easier prey for a man who looked the way he did. She would be flustered and flattered all at once and that competitive spirit that was hidden in everyone would rise to the surface, she would want to prove to herself that she could pick up a handsome stranger just as her friends could.

“Got my girl, Dru.”

Drusilla sighed quietly and released his arm, drifting away into the shadows to watch the scene play out. She didn’t really need to watch it she knew how it would go, it had been the same way for centuries.

Instead, Drusilla’s mind turned back to Spike, she had been thinking about him a lot tonight; the stars insisted on talking and drawing her into their confidences and Drusilla had a childish love of secrets. She hadn’t known the stars to be as talkative as they were tonight; continuous whispers of sumptuous secrets that startled and surprised her.

The heavens were filled with Spike tonight. He was very interesting to the stars, his path now laid bare for her like a ribbon of moonlight, coupled with a warning that she could not prevent it but must let it unfold as it ought to do.

“No reason to stop what is to come,” she assured the sky, her voice a soft caress. Her eyes closed and her body swayed slowly. “Cannot prevent what is written. Want only time, time to explain, time to tell, time to talk.” She stopped her dancing when Angelus walked by the opening of the alleyway she was standing in. He had the girl on his arm and was chatting pleasantly to her.

Drusilla fell into step behind him and followed him and his prey to the end of the street. They turned the corner and continued to walk and Drusilla’s lips pursed in annoyance. “Fed up of walking,” she muttered crossly. “Want a bath.”

She had to wait a while for her bath, Angelus had insisted on walking the girl home it gave him more time to charm and disarm her; she was a cautious one and would be wary of inviting him in.

Finally, they arrived at an apartment block and Drusilla waited while they entered the elevator and took note of the floor number. She took the stairs, deciding not to wait for the elevator to come back down, it gave Angelus a little more time anyway. She wondered if she would invite him in if she were human and met him today.

If she hadn’t been blessed with her gift she probably would, Drusilla thought. Women were always eager to invite the devil in to play.

When she reached the third floor there was so sign of Angelus in the corridor. The scent of blood directed her to the right apartment. Pushing open the door she watched impassively, Angelus had the girl in his arms, her body sagging, his fangs at her throat, but she was not yet dead. Drusilla amused herself with pressing her hand along the invisible barrier that stopped her entering the apartment.

A few moments later and her hand went through. She stepped into the room and closed the door. Angelus dropped the body on the floor and flopped on the sofa, stretching his legs out across it. “Not the Ritz, but it’ll do, hey Dru?”

“Hum,” she perched herself on the arm of the sofa by his feet. “You must make your lawyer hurry.”

“Why?” Angelus tilted his head and looked at her curiously. “What’s the rush?”

“It is time,” she replied mysteriously.

His eyebrows rose a fraction in question. “Time for what?”

“The coming of Spike.”

 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

 

“Sparkling wine with hints of white grape,” Angelus read the label on the bottle of white wine he was holding. It was disgusting, but not as bad as pig’s blood. Wine, Angelus felt should slide nicely down the throat; this almost fizzled on his tongue. It was quite annoying.

The TV was on in the corner but he wasn’t really watching the late night talk show. Drusilla was still in the bath, she had been in there for over an hour. Bored, Angelus got up and wandered into the bathroom to look for her.

Leaning against the door frame he watched Dru for a moment. She was lying in the bath her feet up beside the taps, her legs lifted out of the water and her head beneath it. She had her eyes closed and had let her hair down so that it floated in a dark cloud around her head and shoulders.

Angelus wondered if Faith would look like that if she were the one lying there. Lips pursing in thought Angelus let his mind wander the creative juices stirring and flowing as he conjured up a picture of Faith in his mind’s eye. He could see her now beneath the water, not in a bath the way Dru was, but in a shallow lake in the countryside where the drooping leaves of a willow tree just grazed the water and rushes grew at the side of the bank. The water would be clear and still as she lay beneath it, her eyes closed, her arms at her sides and the blossoms of primroses floating on the surface; she would be beautiful and peaceful in death.

His cock stirred at the mental image he had created and his hand automatically pressed against his uncomfortable crotch. Scowling he went to kneel beside the bath tub. Drusilla’s eyes opened and she stared up at him through a film of water.

“Are you coming up any time soon, Dru?”

Her lips curled into a soft smile. It was nice beneath the water where everything was rippling and distorted; it was like another world and Drusilla liked it. Unfortunately the present world was calling to her now and she was forced to return to it.

The water splashed and undulated when she sat up blinking the water out of her eyes. Her eyelashes were spikey and for some reason that amused him.

“Through the looking glass,” she murmured.

“Never mind that,” Angelus pushed her wet hair away from her face, deciding he preferred it floating around her head than plastered to it. “Are you going to be much longer? Its nearly time for bed.”

Drusilla ignored the leering look he gave her, she was always willing to fall into his arms and he knew it, but she had more important things on her mind than whether or not Angelus was horny. “Tonight you will make your lawyer hurry,” she said decisively. “And I will return to Sunnydale.”

“What?” Angelus blinked, startled. “We only just got here.”

“I must go back to Spike.”

Angelus smiled, running a finger down her throat. “No need to go back to him, Dru. He won’t give you the time of day now that the little witch is spreading her legs for him. I fear you dumped his skinny British ass once too often.”

“He was never mine to leave,” Drusilla corrected as she drew her fingers back and forth along the surface of the water.

“He was devoted to you, Dru,” Angelus reminded her and started to laugh. “He thought you were his destiny, remember?”

Drusilla shrugged. “Makes no difference what he thought. He was never mine. He was always hers; the tree is little but has strong roots.”

“Alright, fine,” Angelus held up a hand in surrender, he was far from interested in Spike’s love life. “But what does that have to do with you?”

“There is something he must know.” She stood up and reached for a towel.

“Which is?”

“I said there is something that he must know, not you.”

“Oh fine,” Angelus scowled. “Keep your secrets.”

“They aren’t my secrets,” Drusilla said. “Not mine to tell. It has already begun, Angelus, it began the night sweet William rose again into the darkness. It cannot be stopped, it must come to pass.”

“But what’s Spike going to do?” Angelus asked exasperated. She would insist on talking round in circles and confusing him.

“Choices and sacrifices, he will make them all.”  

Angelus rolled his eyes. She was never going to give him a straight answer and he didn’t have the patience to figure her out. “Just hurry up, I need a fuck, Dru.”

She merely nodded in response and began to pat herself dry as he strode from the bathroom. “Dear sweet boy,” she whispered her mind on Spike. “The road ahead is a difficult one, all twists and turns.”

Stepping out of the bath she wiped her hand across the steamed up mirror. The image reflected back at her was bare. Drusilla smiled, “Not everything is as it appears, sweet Willie.”

XxX

“You see! You see!” Xander yelled pointing at Spike. “The bond _is_ creepy and you are so creepy using it to manipulate Willow like that!”

“Spike is not creepy!” Willow snapped.

“Oh he’s always been creepy,” Xander said throwing up his one good arm in frustration.

“I don’t think that’s the issue, Xander,” Wesley said patiently.

“It’s one issue,” Xander muttered darkly. “But the bond is the main problem. We have to find a way to break it.”

“You can’t do that,” Willow stood up her hands coming to rest on her hips. “It’s nothing to do with you.”

“You’re my best friend it has everything to do with me. The Willow I know wouldn’t want to be bossed around by Spike all the time. The Willow I know would want to help the town she grew up in and had spent her life trying to protect. The Willow I know wouldn’t let an evil, soulless vampire tell her what to do.”

“You can’t stick me in a box and expect me to stay there, Xander,” Willow said with a long sigh. “People change.”

“Yeah they do,” Xander agreed. “But hell, Wills, they don’t change overnight the way you have. For God’s sake, Willow you can’t be so blinded by fangless that you can’t see what’s happening here, you’re a completely different person.”

“I’ve told you not to call Spike that,” Willow reminded him, frown lines appearing in her forehead.

“Who cares what I call him…”

“I do,” she interrupted crossly. “I won’t tell you again, Xander.”

“You’re missing my point, Wills,” Xander said taking a deep breath. “You’ve turned into a stranger and an unhelpful one at that. I want my best friend back and if I know my best friend at all, she’d want to come back.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere, I’m still right here, Xander. You just have to get used to the fact that Spike’s in my life now.”

“That’s the problem!” Xander explained with frustration. “Spike is the problem. He’s been a problem since you went to L.A with him and this stupid bond is just making things worse.”

“This entire conversation is pointless,” Wesley said, holding up a hand in an attempt to silence him. “We don’t know how to break the bond so even if that was what Willow and Spike wanted there’s no way to accomplish that at the moment.”

“Wesley’s right,” Giles said, his fingers flexing over the spine of the book he held. “The important thing right now is to concentrate on the witch hunter and The Evocation of Madness. The bond, as disturbing as it is, will have to take secondary place right now.”

“How can you say that?” Xander was astounded. “The Evocation of Madness can only be dealt with by Willow and that fangless bastard won’t let her help and she’s agreeing with every single word that comes out of his mouth because she’s all brainwashed by the evil vampire.”

“I am not brainwashed!” Willow snapped irritably her eyes starting to flash with anger. “And I warned you not to call Spike names.”

“I’m not calling him names, he is fangless and he is a bastard. All facts.” Xander crossed his arms and sent a smug look in Spike’s direction. “I know this isn’t real, Willow and deep down inside you somewhere you must know it too. You must realise that this isn’t right and there is something very, very wrong and deeply disturbing about your sudden infatuation with _Spike_!”

“You know nothing!” Willow yelled her face flushing angrily. “But I do. I know what’s really going on here. You’re jealous.”

Xander opened his mouth to retort but shut it again with a snap as he blinked uncertainly at her for a moment. “I’m what now?”

“Jealous,” Willow said decisively. “Why wouldn’t you be, you were jealous of Oz too. You didn’t want me when I wanted you but as soon as I’m happy with someone else all of a sudden you decide that you want me and ruin it all. You want what you can’t have, Xander, first Buffy,” Willow snorted and rolled her eyes. “Like that was _ever_ going to happy. Like _Buffy_ was going to look at _you_ twice. She could have had anyone, she had Angel for God’s sake, a high school loser like you was hardly going to register on her dating scale. And the only reason you ended up with Cordelia was because she ended up dragged into our secret life and felt compelled to help us. The only person she could conceivably date without running the risk of putting them in danger or divulging information to them that she shouldn’t was you.” Willow snorted again and shook her head. “Look at all the guys Cordelia dated, you were just convenient to her, let’s face it she never let you near her, did she, it was Faith who finally took pity on you and made you a man; and she obviously didn’t do a very good job, your still a whining brat.”

Spike’s eyes darted back and forth between Xander and Willow, he had thought he would enjoy seeing the moron put in his place and having a few home truths shoved down his throat, but he was wrong. Spike hated it, all it did was confirm that Willow was no longer the woman he had fallen in love with. She had changed beyond all recognition.

Shaking with fury Xander tried to get a hold of his temper, he tried to remind himself that this wasn’t really Willow, but his humiliation was too great. She was his best friend and not only had she said those things to him but she had done it in front of everyone. Xander simply didn’t understand how Willow of all people could treat him this way, not when they loved each other like family. Hell, for all intents and purposes they were family.

It was Spike, he decided glaring ferociously in the vampire’s direction. He had done this, he had used and manipulated this bond to control Willow. And Tara was wrong, they were all wrong, Willow didn’t love Spike, how could she when it was clear that Spike was pulling her strings like a master puppeteer. It was all Spike’s fault!

“I’d rather be a whining brat than a brainwashed idiot controlled by an evil vampire. Yes Spike, no Spike, three bags full Spike.”

“Who the hell do you think you are casting judgement on me, hyena boy?” Willow demanded.

Xander flinched at the memory but refused to back down. “I was possessed.” He replied indignantly. “I didn’t know what I was doing, not me, the real me. I was lucky to have good friends like you, Giles and Buffy who didn’t give up on me. You found a way to undo what had been done to me and bring back the real me. Given a choice I’d rather me be than possessed by some animal spirit just as I know you would rather be you and have the ability to think for yourself than be controlled by Spike! You didn’t give up on me and I sure as hell aren’t giving up on you, Wills. I’ll help you, I’ll bring you back even if I have to drive a stake through Spike’s heart to do it!”

Instantly Xander knew he had said the wrong thing. Anything else she would take but not that, not a direct threat to Spike’s life. She screamed, a sound of pure rage and Xander’s eyes widened and he took an automatic step back when Willow’s eyes began to bleed to black and a furious storm of magic erupted around her sending her hair whipping about her face, papers scattering all across the room like fallen autumn leaves and even the end tables over turned.

A bolt of magic speared across the room barrelling into Xander’s chest with such forced and energy it lifted him off his feet and sent him sailing through the air to crash through the window behind him.

The glass shattered loudly, falling to the floor and the flower beds outside. Spike could smell blood but not enough to tell of a fatal injury. No main arteries had been pierced. He swallowed nervously and stared at Willow, she looked furious and it really made him uneasy.

“Spike, control her for God’s sake!” Wesley exclaimed raking a hand through his hair.

“Xander?” Dawn hurried to the broken window and peered out.

Xander groaned, he lay in the grass surrounded by shards of broken glass. Being thrown through a window never looked that bad when it happened to John Wayne, he just got back up and went right back to the fight. Xander thought that was rather misleading. He didn’t think he’d be able to get up on his own never mind re-join a fight in a saloon.

Faith sighed and stepped carefully out of the window frame. “You need a hand there, Xander?”

“Yeah,” he said with another groan and gratefully accepted her help as she carefully hoisted him to his feet.

“Willow,” Spike took her face gently in his hands. “Willow, love?”

She blinked slowly the black of her eyes fading and those lovely green eyes he was so fond of came back. “Spike?”

“You alright, pet?” he examined her face carefully but could see nothing except Willow.

“Yes,” she blinked again and wet her lips. “Are you?”

“I’m fine, love. Just fine.” Smoothing his fingers through her hair Spike smiled when she leant into him, curling herself against his chest with a little sigh. “Everything’s goin’ to be alright, love, I promise.”

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, her fingers fisting into the back of his t-shirt. “Tired, Spike.”

“I know,” he said soothingly. “Why don’t we run you a nice hot bath, hum?”

“Yes,” she agreed with a yawn.

“Then you can have a nice long sleep an’ feel better in the mornin’.”

Willow allowed him to lead her from the room, Spike thought it odd that she hadn’t mentioned Xander but Wesley had expected it. Last time she’d gone, as he liked to term it “all Spike” on Xander she hadn’t been aware of what she was doing when she had done it. It was only afterwards that she had realised what had happened and felt bad about her actions. The way the bond was strengthening Wesley figured that sooner or later she would lose all sense of time when she went “all Spike”. He would be interested to know if she remembered the events later on or if her “Spike time” somehow blocked it from her memory completely.

“Things are certainly hip and happening around here, aren’t they?” Lorne said eyeing a bedraggled Xander who was leaning on Faith for support.

“Are you alright?” Dawn asked patting Xander and checking of any sign of injury.

“Battered, bruised and cut to shreds, but I’m alright.”

“You or your ego?” Gunn asked with a quirk of his lips.

Xander grinned wryly. “Bit of both. She threw me through the window, Giles!” he complained.

“Well you shouldn’t be so stupid, should you,” Faith said with a click of her tongue against her teeth. “Surely it was common sense with the way Willow’s been behaving lately that the last thing you want to do is threaten Spike’s life.”

“I was mad,” he said peevishly. “I wasn’t thinking straight. And by the way, neither is Willow.”

“I think we’ve all come to that conclusion,” Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

“Do you think perhaps,” Tara said hesitantly. “That maybe we should help board the window up and then go back to your place, Giles? Maybe it’s best to put some distance between Xander and Willow right now. After all, we don’t know how she’ll react if she comes back down and sees him here.”

“Yes,” Giles agreed. “That is probably the best course of action. Besides, I have other books to look through at home which may provide a spell for the Spear of Clarity.”

“What good is the spell if Spike refuses to allow Willow to perform it?” Lorne queried. “Not that I disagree with him. I can understand his concern at placing Willow in a situation in which the likelihood of her walking away from it alive is remote.”

“Willow will do the spell,” Xander said determinedly “And she’ll walk away from it.”

“You got a plan there, Xan-man?” Faith asked curiously.

“No,” he admitted reluctantly. “But there’s a way. If there’s one thing I’ve learnt since we started fighting evil it’s that there’s always a way. We just have to find it.”

“I think Spike’s right,” Gunn said. “I think we need to focus on finding a way to bring Angel back. He’s the only one who can protect Willow and get rid of the witch hunter. If Angel’s here then maybe Willow won’t have to do the spell at all, maybe it will just end with the witch hunter’s death.”

“That is certainly a possibility,” Giles agreed. “And one I would like to explore further.”

“First things first,” Faith said. “Lets fix the window. I don’t want to give the demons of Sunnydale the wrong impression.”

Dawn frowned. “What wrong impression?”

“That an open window means open buffet.”

“No,” Lorne agreed quickly. “We certainly don’t want that.”

XxX

Angelus came hard with a grunt and a shudder. He stared down at Dru who lay passively beneath him quite clearly elsewhere and possibly oblivious as to what they were doing. She had been a very active partner at the beginning but he had lost her somewhere half way through when he was too far gone to stop or really care.

“If I’d wanted to do this on my own I‘d have done “the Angel” and used my hand,” he complained crossly.

Dru’s eyes drifted open. “Too much going on. Too much going round and round,” she complained with a moan, spearing her fingers through her hair and clutching at her skull.

“This about Spike again?”

“Must see him.”

“Or you could just get with the times, Dru.” Flopping down beside her he reached for the phone beside the bed. It was ghastly, shaped like red lips. Angelus hated it immediately and was glad there was only Dru there to see him using such a contraption. He dialled the number to the Crawford Street house and waited.

The phone was answered on the fourth ring. “Hello?”

Angelus grinned. “Hello Charlie Boy, decided to take a vacation to Sunnydale huh?”

Gunn froze, his fingers gripping the phone tightly. “Angelus.”

He was still in the study, they were all cleaning up the mess Willow’s magic had made and he had happened to be closest to the phone. It was automatic that he answered it. Everyone around him stilled, frozen statues just like him.

“The one and the same,” Angelus said pleasantly. “I just can’t believe that you’re skiving off as soon as the boss is out of the picture,” he made a tutting noise down the phone.

“I’m not skiving, you fired us, remember?” Gunn reminded him through clenched teeth.

“Oh yeah,” Angelus grinned delightedly. “You’ll have to forgive me for forgetting about that, it’s all go here in the fast paced city and I’ve had a lot of business to take care of tonight.”

Gunn was incensed that Angelus would even pretend to forget the deaths of Cordy and Fred. “You unimaginable bastard!” he yelled down the phone. “Just wait until I see you. I’ll rip you apart, you hear me, Angelus?”

“I think the whole street hears you, Gunn,” Angelus said unconcerned.

“You’re a miserable little coward you know that?” Gunn snapped. “Fred and Cordy weren’t fighters, they didn’t stand a chance against you, but you didn’t wait for me to show up did you, someone who can kick your evil ass all over the city. Oh no, you ran, didn’t you, Angelus? You ran like a little girl.”

Angelus simply laughed, although the comment had riled him somewhat. “If I wasn’t afraid of a Slayer I’m damn sure I’m not afraid of you, boy. Now, get me, Spike.”

Gunn was thrown for a moment, it hadn’t occurred to him that Angelus might have an actual reason to call other than to gloat and torment them. “Spike?”

“Yes, Spike. Go and get him like a good little boy.”

“Fuck you!” Gunn snapped. “I’m nobody’s boy.”

“No,” Angelus agreed. “You aren’t now that Fred’s dead.”

“I’ll kill you!” Gunn yelled. “I swear to God, Angelus don’t you ever stop looking over your shoulder ‘cos one day you’re gonna turn around and I’ll be there, and I swear I’ll be the last thing you ever see!”

“Can’t wait,” he said with a sigh. “Now fetch Spike.”

Slamming the phone down on the table Gunn stormed to the bottom of the stairs. “Spike! Phone!”

XxX

The bath was nice and warm and Willow felt her body relaxing instantly. She sank down in the bubbles with a little sigh. “Are you going to just sit there, Spike?”

Spike had taken up residence on the toilet seat. He leant back against the tank watching her, taking pleasure in her contentment and relaxation, glad to see the real Willow shining through for a change.

“There’s room for us both, Spike,” she wheedled, reaching out a bubble coated arm to him.

He smiled. “Not going to refuse that offer, love.”

First he kicked off his boots and then he stripped off his t-shirt his lips curling into a smirk as she watched him with hungry eyes. So far as Willow was concerned he was just getting to the good part; the zipper, when they heard Gunn shouting up the stairs.

“Spike! Phone!”

Willow’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Someone’s calling you?”

Spike looked just as surprised as she did. “That’s what it sounds like. You stay here, pet.” He leant over and kissed her softly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Slipping her arms about his neck she kissed him back deeply. “Hurry back, won’t you?”

“You know I will,” he murmured bumping his nose to hers.

“I’ll miss you,” she said softly as he opened the door.

Spike looked at her over his shoulder, nobody had ever looked at him like that before, as if he was everything. “I won’t be long.”

_I love you._

He shut the door behind him and headed downstairs. Gunn was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s Angelus.”

Spike’s eyebrows quirked. “What does he want?”

“Didn’t say.”

They were all still in study as Spike had rather expected, it wasn’t likely they were going to leave with Angelus on the phone. He was like a car wreck, you didn’t want to see it but somehow it still compelled you to look.

Spike scooped up the phone, slightly gratified by the nauseated and cross look on Harris face at his attire. “What?”

“Hello, William. How’s it all going in Sunnydale?”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Peachy, Peaches, now what do you want.”

Angelus laughed. “Just to let you know I’m on the trail of your fairy godmother.”

“Oh?” Spike couldn’t disguise his interest no matter how much he might have wanted to.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have her. Anyway, Dru wants a little chit chat with you. She’s got secrets.”

“How do you mean?” he had to be very careful with his responses, he didn’t want the others knowing about Dru’s involvement it was just one step after that to figuring out that he’d had a hand in freeing Angelus and then he probably wouldn’t live to see another minute never mind long enough to get the chip fried.

“Oh I don’t know,” Angelus said impatiently. “You know what she’s like. Here, you talk to her, she might make some sense to you.”

“Hello sweet Willie,” Drusilla purred as she took the phone from Angelus. She rather liked it and was considering taking it with her when she left.

“So, how’s L.A, you ‘aving fun?” Spike asked wishing he had his fags with him.

“Noisy,” Drusilla told him. “Chitter chatter; always talking and filling my head.”

“With what?” He knew Dru well enough to know she meant the stars.

“Secrets, lots of secrets. All about you my Spike, the sky is full of you tonight.”

“Me?” Spike’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What about me?”

“Choices and sacrifices, Spike. They are all for you to make,” Drusilla said in a sing song voice. She twirled a strand of damp hair around her finger and hummed quietly to herself. Spike was silent on the other end of the phone processing her words.

“The Evocation of Madness has been released into Sunnydale,” Spike began slowly.

Drusilla pouted. “My secrets not yours.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Aren’t they all the same thing? It’s all about me whatever way you look at it.”

“Ah,” Drusilla smiled. “The witch hunter.”

“You know about him?”

“Of course, the stars tell me everything,” she replied huffily.

“Willow’s the only one who can stop the spell, but without Angel around there’s no-one to protect her if she does do it,” Spike told Dru. “Is that what you’re talkin’ about?”

“He is part of it and yet, he is all of it,” she replied mysteriously and Spike ground his teeth together.

Angelus rolled his eyes and stretched out lazily beside her. He felt slightly vindicated that Dru was using the same turns of phrase with Spike as she had with him and Spike didn’t seem any closer to figuring out what she meant either.

“Why don’t you just tell Spike what the big secret is?” Angelus suggested. “Then we can all get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Spike agreed. “Just tell me.”

“Everything is not as it appears to be,” she told him with a small smile. “Twists and turns and drags her under.”

Spike stilled, his grip tightening on the phone. “What?”

“She was so dainty and frail but so delicious,” Drusilla said her mind wandering back to Fred and her blood. “She knew. She knew what was happening but did not understand it. Only those with the gift can truly understand.”

“Who knew what?” Spike demanded impatiently. If Dru knew something about Willow then he wanted to know and he wanted it given to him straight.

“Very smart she was, but there are things that cannot be learnt and understood from books.”

“I think she means Fred,” Angelus said leaning in towards the phone.

“Alright,” Spike agreed striving for patience. “What did Fred know?”

Drusilla smiled, her index finger tracing along the swell of her breast where the folded up paper had been tucked against her skin. “She knew that no matter how strong the tree there is always a way to make it bend, always a way to break the roots until it withers and dies.”

“No!” Spike shook his head rapidly. “No. You’re wrong!”

It was inconceivable to him that Willow would die. He would not allow it. He would turn her, if she was a vampire then she was no longer a witch and the witch hunter would have no use for her. He’d take her away from Sunnydale, from the people who would want to kill her and join forces with Dru and Angelus in L.A. They could fry the chip and then live out their days together. It would be like the old days; only better.

He could do it, Spike knew he could, the thought had already gone through his mind. It wasn’t only Angel who could eliminate the threat of the witch hunter, it was just that Spike had thought of doing it after the chip had been fried, but he didn’t have to wait that long; he could bite Willow now. He could do it tonight and take her far away from Sunnydale to rise where she would be safe from the Slayer and the moron.

“The stars are never wrong,” Drusilla informed him primly. “Choices and sacrifices, Spike.”

He would have to sacrifice her warmth, her humanity, but it was a sacrifice Spike was willing to make if it meant having her with him for eternity. And with him as her sire, with him there to guide her she would still retain essence of Willow; he would not allow Angelus to drive it from her.

“Growls and pitter patters cannot be merged, Spike.”

She had told him this before but Spike hadn’t been aware of what Drusilla had meant, now she was all but telling him. Drusilla knew how his mind worked, she knew what he would be thinking. The growls of the demon and the pitter patters of the heart could not be merged. Willow was not to be turned.

Spike rubbed at his heart, it ached unbearably and he didn’t know how to stop it. “But…. But why not?” he asked desperately.

“A higher purpose must be fulfilled,” Drusilla said with a little wiggle. It was not often she was privy to such things, to be so was very exciting.

“What?” Spike was furious. “What bloody higher purpose?”

“You will see.”

Spike growled in frustration, he knew Drusilla well enough to know that she would not tell him if she didn’t want to or didn’t think he needed to know at this particular moment in time. “You can’t just say that!” he exclaimed outraged. “You can’t just call me up an’ tell me Willow’s goin’ ta die an’ not give me a way to stop it!”

There was a collective gasp and horrified silence behind him; Spike could feel it pressing down on his shoulders, he could feel the eyes of Willow’s friends burning into his back, begging him to give them a solution. Spike had only one solution to this problem and Drusilla wouldn’t allow it to come to pass. Of course he could just ignore Drusilla altogether and he was pretty sure that was what he was going to do. He would turn Willow no matter what Dru said.

He heard a harsh cry behind him, could smell the salt of tears and then there was the pattering of feet as someone ran from the room, Spike had no interest in who it was. His own pain was enough to deal with at the moment.

Drusilla sighed heavily and clicked her tongue against her teeth. “No. No. No. You don’t listen,” she said testily. “She walks on quicksand and sinks down deeper and deeper until there is nothing left; only a shell.”

Spike was silent. He tried to calm himself down enough to think things through properly but his mind was whirring like the wings of a hummingbird. He replayed the phrase over and over in his head for several minutes and had just come to the conclusion that her riddle was unsolvable when something inside his brain slotted into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

“The bond,” he said at last. “You mean the bond.”

“Yes,” Drusilla said softly. “It takes her over, drags her down, drains away her very essence. She’s disappearing.”

“Disappearing? Yes,” he agreed quietly. “Yeah she is.”

“You must stop it,” Drusilla said firmly.

“Just how do you propose I do that?” Spike snapped irritably. “We don’t know how to break it.”

“Her last act of life was to give you a gift,” Drusilla sang, the lilting quality of her voice so familiar to him.

 

“Whose last act? Whose life?” Spike frowned in confusion. “Fred!” he yelled suddenly. “Fred knew how to break the bond, didn’t she?”

“She did,” Drusilla agreed.

When she said nothing further Spike’s jaw clenched with annoyance. “Are you goin’ to tell me what to do or not?”

“You must set her free,” Drusilla said simply.

Spike nodded absently. That made sense to him, after all, Willow had forged a bond to him, it seemed only logical that he be the one to break it. “But how?”

“Only one power in the world is strong enough, my sweet boy and you have it at your fingertips,” she promised.

Spike’s eyebrows quirked. “I do? What’s that then?”

“This power is strong, my Spike. This power can heal and hurt. It brings pain and pleasure. It is both salvation and downfall. It can strengthen and destroy. It is all consuming.”

“I understand,” he said softly. “Any special words or rigmarole or such?”

“The truth will set her free.”

Drusilla hung up and handed the phone back to Angelus who placed it on the bedside table. He watched her for a few minutes as she stared quietly into space her mind elsewhere.

“Is that it?” Angelus asked. “Is it all done?”

Drusilla nodded. “It is done. Spike will do what has to be done.”

Angelus considered for a moment. “Do we still need to crack the whip on Lindsay?”

She shook her head. “It makes no difference when Spike’s crown is righted, but he doesn’t know that yet.”

“The chip isn’t a big part of this, is it?” He asked the question although Angelus already knew the answer. There were forces at work that went beyond what he was trying to do. Drusilla had not come back to Sunnydale for him as he had thought, she had returned to help Spike.

Drusilla shook her head again. “The bond ties the witch and she must be free. Spike must make the choice to free her,” she smiled softly, “and he will. Only when the witch is free can Spike make his sacrifice. Only when he makes his sacrifice can things be as they are meant to be.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**  
  
The click of the phone meeting the cradle was soft but sounded like canon fire to Spike. It was the nail in the coffin so to speak. He didn’t want to break the bond, he had wanted to find a way to control it, perhaps strengthen it so that he could be a part of it too. Spike had felt ever so slightly left out knowing Willow was so in tune to him and yet he couldn’t feel her back.   
  
Slowly he replaced the receiver, no point in holding on to it now that Dru was no longer on the other end. He stood where he was for a few moments staring blindly ahead at the wall, the future he’d had all mapped out in his head was suddenly gone, ripped from him by the seams leaving him staring down into a black hole without Willow’s vibrancy and colour.   
  
Turning away from the room Spike made his way to the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harris step forward his lips parting to say something but he was stopped by Lorne, his green hand on Harris’ arm looking rather startling and out of place.   
  
Nobody spoke to him or tried to prevent him leaving and Spike was grateful for it. He didn’t want to speak to any of them, he wanted to see Willow.   
  
His feet dragged as he made his way down to the stairs. There was a deep ache in his bones; a strong sense of loss already radiating from the centre of his body, Spike couldn’t help feeling that he was going to lose Willow. That stupid saying of setting something free and if it returned to you it would always be yours but if it didn’t then it was never yours to begin with filtered across his brain and Spike scowled. He wanted Willow back of course, the real Willow who had her own mind and didn’t agreed with every word that came out of his mouth; but the other side to that was the ever present worry that if he set her free then she wouldn’t come back.   
  
“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”   
  
Spike paused at the sound of Faith’s voice. It came at him from the living room, she sounded slightly exasperated and he could smell tears and hear little hiccupping sobs coming from the room too.   
  
“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault. Everything that’s happening to Willow is my fault. She’s going to die and it’s my fault.”   
  
“Dawn,” Faith said patiently. “What’s happening has nothing to do with you. The witch hunter isn’t here because of you. It wasn’t you who created the bond between Willow and Spike. This is not your fault.”   
  
“Oh it is,” Dawn whispered brokenly. “I wanted her to go away. I wanted her to leave Sunnydale and now I’m being punished because she’s going to die.”  
  
“Did you make a wish?” Faith asked guardedly. She had learnt from Anya just how much destruction could come from wishing.   
  
“No,” Dawn shook her head. “I didn’t exactly make a wish, not out loud. But I’d look at her or think about her and I’d say to myself, go away. Just leave Sunnydale. Get out of here, and now she’s going to die.”   
  
Faith sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. “But why? I don’t understand, Dawn.”  
Dawn sniffed scrubbing at her eyes with her knuckles. “I…. I thought that if she was gone then …”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“….Spike….” Dawn whispered brokenly. “I thought that maybe Spike….”  
  
“Ah,” Faith nodded understanding crossing her face. “Spike.”   
  
“It’s not so ridiculous,” Dawn said sharply in spite of her tears.   
  
“Don’t you think he’s a little bit too old for you? Don’t you think that maybe you should focus more on boys your own age?” Faith suggested.   
  
“Buffy had Angel,” Dawn said stubbornly.   
  
“Didn’t that work out well for everybody,” Faith muttered. She sighed again and rolled her shoulders as she shifted awkwardly about on the balls of her feet. “Spike, well…. Um…I think he’s fond of you but I don’t think he looks at you that way, in a romantic way. You’re not going to like this, but you’re still a kid, Dawn; especially to someone like Spike. I don’t think that Willow leaving Sunnydale is going to change that.”  
  
“I don’t want anything to happen to Willow,” Dawn said ringing her hands together and bursting into a fresh round of tears. “I don’t want to lose Willow. It’s just…. It’s just that I love him and she took him. She had Tara and she still took him away from me.”  
  
Now things made sense to Spike, now he understood Dawn’s frosty treatment of Willow, the dark looks, the silent treatment she had been affording him lately too. He stood in the doorway and stared across the room at the little girl crying quietly on the sofa with a red blotchy face. He had protected her, withstood torture for her, made a promise to a slayer that he had kept for her and suddenly he didn’t like her, he didn’t like her at all.   
  
“You can’t lose what was never yours.”   
  
Dawn’s head shot up and Faith spun round in surprise at the sound of Spike’s voice. He looked haggard, Faith thought as she looked at him closely, his eyes dulled and lines of pain around his mouth, his jaw clenched hard. He didn’t look like the Spike she knew and Faith suddenly realised that she was looking at the Spike Buffy had met all those years ago. The threat to Willow’s life had taken it’s toll on him already, that spark of humanity was leaving him and would die altogether if Willow died.   
  
“Spike,” Faith cleared her throat awkwardly. “Did Angelus say how to save Willow?”  
  
He ignored her and kept his eyes on Dawn. She didn’t like it he could tell by the way she visibly shrunk back from him. Spike hadn’t thought to see the day that Dawn was afraid of him, he had thought it would hurt if he had ever saw fright on her face when she looked at him; but it didn’t. Spike genuinely didn’t care. He was too angry to care.  
  
“You’re an ungrateful brat, you know that?” he spoke coldly, and it affected her, he could tell by the way she flinched at his tone. “Willow’s done everything for you. She took care of you when the slayer died. She didn’t have to do that, she could have let you go to live with your father or let you go into care, it wasn’t her job to look after you, but she did it. She put her own grief on hold to be there for you, she let you mourn, put her own girlfriend to the side for you and this is how you repay her; with petty jealousy and the cold shoulder?”   
Dawn flushed and shook her head in denial, but no words of defence would come.   
  
“Faith’s right,” Spike said giving her a withering look. “You’re a kid and I don’t look at you any other way. I don’t love you. I’m not in love with you and I never will be. Do you really think that if you had your way and Willow had left Sunnydale that it would fix everything in your little fantasy world? Do you really think that it would change the way Willow and I feel about each other?” he snorted. “That’s kiddy thinkin’. Only a child would believe Willow’s absence would stop me carin’ for her and start carin’ ‘bout you instead. That is never goin’ to happen. You’re a child, Dawn and even if you weren’t I wouldn’t want you. It’s Willow. I only want her.”   
  
“Spike,” Faith said quietly giving him a pleading look. She felt he had made his point five times over and certainly didn’t need to rub it in the way he was. Dawn was upset, she was feeling guilty and had to be humiliated beyond belief. She didn’t need any more from him.   
  
“Don’t “Spike” me,” he snapped crossly. “She needs to be told. She needs to stop being a selfish brat and start thinkin’ about other people for a change. She’s just like her sister, thinks the world revolves ‘round her an’ what she wants.”  
  
“You’ve made your point, Spike. Let it go now,” Faith said. “People can’t help how they feel.”   
“No,” Spike agreed. “She can’t help how she feels, but she can help hurtin’ people, she’s been hurtin’ Willow lately and she knows it. Done it deliberately she has, and after everythin’ Willow’s done for her.”   
  
“I… I didn’t mean…”  
  
“Oh yes you did,” Spike interrupted quickly. He was in no mood to cut Dawn some slack or let her off easy. “You meant it alright. Just what you thought you were goin’ to achieve I don’t know. But you meant it, you meant to upset her and hurt her because you didn’t like the fact that I wanted her and not you.”   
  
“I know you’re upset, Spike, but taking it out on Dawn isn’t going to help.”   
  
It was on the tip of Spike’s tongue to say that he wasn’t taking anything out on Dawn but he kept his mouth shut. He supposed that he was taking his own feelings of uselessness and fear out on a child, but he also felt she deserved to hear the truth. How else was she going to learn if everybody just kept coddling her all the time. Choosing not to respond Spike simply turned away and left them there.   
  
He climbed the stairs slowly his bare feet slapping on the cold marble. Willow’s heartbeat greeted him on the landing and guided him to the bathroom where she still remained in the bath.   
  
Standing in the doorway Spike looked at her, with her head tilted back and resting on the back of the bath and her eyes closed she looked peaceful. The bubbles covered her from chest to toes, although one foot was rising from the water, her big toe pressing against the cold metal of the tap for a moment before dipping back beneath the surface of the water.   
  
He loved her. He loved her with all that he was and Spike was terrified that when he told her, when the truth was revealed to her and the bond broken that she wouldn’t look at him the same way. He was terrified that the hunger and desire she exhibited for him would fade, that the passion in her would leave and the unspoken words that he felt sure he saw in her eyes would remain that way; never voiced and never truly real.   
  
Willow’s eyes opened at that very moment and she smiled to see him standing there. “What did Angelus want?”   
  
“Oh,” Spike shrugged. “Nothin’ really. He’s a pain in the arse.”   
  
“Are you coming to have a bath now?” Willow’s brow furrowed. “Is something wrong, Spike?” He didn’t feel quite right to her, there was a zinging of something she couldn’t quite identify coming to her through the bond.  
  
“No,” Spike shook his head. “Nothin’ wrong.” He scooped up a towel and went to stand by the bath. “Come on, love. Lets get you all nice and dry.”  
  
“We aren’t having a bath?”   
  
She looked so disappointed that Spike couldn’t help smirking. “No, we’re goin’ to bed instead.” He fixed her with pointed look. “Want you under me, pet.”   
  
Willow shivered with delight, standing as quickly as she could in the slippery tub. Spike wrapped her up in the towel and lifted her easily over the side of the bath to the floor. He smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face, his fingers lingering against her cheek.   
  
“There is something wrong,” Willow said, the lines reappearing in her forehead. “I can feel it.”   
  
“No,” he assured her, rubbing the towel carefully over her shoulders and across her back.   
“Nothin’ wrong, love. I promise.” Spike swore to himself that it would be the one and only time he would make her a false promise.   
  
Spike took his time towelling her dry, enjoying the way the fluffy fabric moved over her soft skin. The tip of his nose ran along her arm to the crook of her elbow. “All fresh and clean you are,” he murmured pressing a kiss to her shoulder.   
  
Her hands came up to cup his face and bring his mouth to hers but Spike stopped her curling his hands around her wrists and placing soft kisses to the palms. He could do this, he could do what needed to be done and keep Willow safe at the same time. If he took her to bed with him, if he made love to her over and over again and drank from her until her strength was sapped from her body and then told her he loved her, she would be too weak, too tired to move from his side during the day and she would sleep until the sun set when he would have a chance to talk her out of the suicidal mission she would be on to stop the witch hunter.   
  
The towel moved over her breasts the heat between them quickening, but not his actions. Spike kept his hands moving in slow circles over her skin as she shifted and arched into him. He moved down her stomach until he had to kneel at her feet to dry off her legs and her toes.   
  
He could feel the feverish urgent energy in her body, she was burning up already and so was he. But if this night was to be his last with her then Spike was going to make it count. The towel dropped from his hands and they ran up the outside of her legs, he could smell the heady, familiar scent of her arousal and Spike automatically pressed his face between her legs. They opened instinctively for him. Spike’s eyes drifted closed as he kissed her softly, the strip of fine, downy hair tickling his nose.   
  
He circled her plump nub, testing, teasing, finding the rhythm that made her writhe. Her nails scratched, dug into his shoulders, but Spike didn't do what he ached to do, what she so obviously ached for him to do; he didn't fill her wet heat with his fingers. He claimed her with his mouth instead, filling that hunger with the strokes of his tongue, all the while teasing with his fingers, drawing her closer and closer to the point of no return until her head fell back and she came with a small cry.   
  
“That’s my girl. That’s my sweet girl,” Spike spoke softly, his mouth still moving over her, taking what her body gave him so willingly.   
  
Willow gazed down at him, she didn’t quite understand how she had come to be here, in this moment, with such a beautiful man at her feet looking at her as though she were something precious. Her heart swelled and she almost spoke the words that had been simmering inside her for so long, but fear held her back. She still didn’t know what was in Spike’s mind.   
  
She stroked his hair gently and he sighed quietly, resting his cheek against her stomach, his flesh cool against hers. There was a part of her that wanted to cry she loved him so much.   
  
He stood suddenly his fingers dragging up her body and she shivered in response. “Come on, love.” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the bathroom to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.   
  
“All night, love,” he said kissing her softly and placing her gently in the middle of the bed. “Wanna be with my girl all night.”   
  
Every nerve ending in her body tingled and Willow nodded. “Yes,” she whispered breathlessly. “Yes, Spike.”   
  
Willow propped herself up on her elbows and watched him as he took off his jeans, that last thing that stood between her and him. Her muscles locked and clenched and ached in response. She wanted him so badly Willow could hardly think straight.   
  
Standing at the bottom of the bed Spike wrapped a large hand around her ankle, lifting her leg and placing it back farther apart from her other. She swallowed thickly at the sight of his eyes, so darkly blue they were almost black. His knee came to rest on the edge of the bed and then he moved towards her, moved up her and over her in a slow, deliberate crawl that brought to mind a sleek silver panther and Willow found she could hardly breathe.   
  
Her hands came to press against his chest, moving over his body, tracing the defined lines of his muscles and shoulders. Light finger tips trailed down his stomach and stroked along his erection.   
  
“Yes love,” Spike said quietly. “You can have it, its all yours. But not yet.”   
  
Willow blinked at him in surprise. “Not yet?” she asked throatily.   
  
“Not yet,” he said and kissed her softly.   
  
He started with her neck; soft kisses, sharp little nips, caressing with light fingers as she shifted and wiggled beneath him. Spike drew his attention lower, his lips travelling down her sternum, while his hands circled her breasts, moving tormentingly close to her taut nipples. She shifted restlessly and he smiled.   
  
Willow moaned as he finally drew her nipple into her mouth. She shivered, despite the searing heat she felt inside. She needed more. She needed it all. She needed Spike.   
  
“Patience, darlin’ girl.”  
  
Willow whimpered, she didn't want to be patient, but Spike, as always, robbed her of the power of speech. He moved lower, nibbling the inside of her thigh and she cried out, arching up when his mouth touched her again. Her thighs tightened and her hips bucked upwards as a hot desperation uncurled in the pit of her stomach radiating warmth to every part of her body.  
  
"Not again," she begged. "Not without you, Spike."  
  
That long dead muscle in his chest clenched tightly, ached incessantly, but Spike ignored it as best he could. He came over her; she was tugging at his hair to get his attention, to make him do as she asked. He would always do as she asked, always give her what she wanted, what she needed from him.   
  
His eyes found hers and the intensity she saw there pressed down on her, swept through her right to the tips of her toes. Willow stared back at him, breath caught in her throat, anticipation almost killing her and she hoped all the words she hadn’t yet said were right there in her eyes for him to see.   
  
He took her off guard, with one hard, sure, powerful thrust he was inside her.  
  
Willow cried out her arms flying around him holding tightly to him as she surrendered to him.   
Hips moving in a strong, deliberate rhythm Spike watched her watching him. He wondered if his emotions filtered to her through the bond, and if so, how could she not know how strongly he felt for her?   
  
Green eyes glistening Willow’s hips lifted, moving with him, gathering him in with soft moans of pleasure and hands stroking along his back, his shoulders, his hips, his behind and back again. Touching all of him that she could reach and losing herself in him.   
  
Spike didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of her flesh and the heat of her body surrounding him, squeezing him until he groaned and thought he might explode.   
  
This was him. This was her. This was them together. This was right. This should be the way it was meant to be. He didn’t want to lose it. He wanted to keep it.   
  
She was close, so very close, Spike could feel it, he knew the signs now. Her body bucked beneath him once more and her head snapped forward her teeth sinking down into his shoulder muffling her cry of release.  
  
“Bloody hell!” The bite sent him sailing over the edge and Spike returned the favour, sliding his fangs into the twin holes he had already made on her neck. Her blood burst forth like nectar from the God’s, filling his mouth, his mind, his senses. MINE.   
  
Afterwards, as Willow panted for breath, a fine sheen of perspiration covering her skin he lay beside her propped on his elbow his fingers trailing from the fresh bite on her neck to the mark on the swell of her breast to the mark that surrounded her nipple. Three different bites to choose from, Spike licked his lips. Instead of picking one of those he slid down her body and spread her thighs wide. She gave a little whimper and caught her bottom lip between her teeth and Spike could feel the muscles of her thighs clenching in anticipation.   
  
“Soon, love,” he promised. “I’ll just have another little drink first.”   
  
“From there?” she looked confused as his lips brushed against her inner thigh.   
  
“Here,” he said, running his tongue along her groin.   
  
“Oh,” she let out a shaky breath and spread her legs even wider for him.   
  
Spike’s smile was fleeting. Would she be so eager to feed him once the bond was broken? He pushed that thought aside for now and instead sank his fangs into the thin layer of skin his eyes rolling back into his head when her blood filled her mouth and her arousal filled his head.   
  
Willow had never felt so sore and cramped and achy as she did right now. She hadn’t known it was possible to make love this way. Spike hardly gave her time to recover from a previous orgasm before he was off again, building her up, taking her over, making her fly. She had been a very active participant at first, but that was hours ago.   
  
The sun had risen long ago, Willow knew by the time shown on the clock, but still Spike kept at it. Still it seemed he hadn’t had enough and wanted more; and Willow was more than willing to give it to him. She could never get enough of him, hadn’t had enough of him even though her body was depleted of energy and every part of her cried out for rest and sleep.   
  
She was in his lap now, her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair as she moved along him. Her pace slow and languid, the best she could do, but the heat she felt inside her was almost overpowering.   
  
His fangs in her flesh again, her nipple in his mouth he drank slowly from her. She loved him like this, the demon was the truest part of Spike and Willow loved that he showed that to her, that he knew she understood and didn’t judge him for what the demon needed from her and the change in his face. Pressing his face closer to her she moaned, long and delirious as the ridges of his forehead rubbed against her hot skin.  
  
“Beautiful,” she murmured drowsily.   
  
So lost was he in the feeding and the passion of the moment that Spike wasn’t sure he heard her right. Withdrawing his fangs he licked lightly at the wound and heard her suck in a sharp breath. She was nearly there and it would be the last time. She couldn’t take any more and Spike knew it, her body was sagging already and it was only his support that kept her upright and gave her the strength to keep her hips sliding up and down and rocking back and forth driving him to the very brink.   
  
Hands cupping his face Willow tilted his head back and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Spike’s chest contracted. Would the face of his demon be so appealing to her when the bond was no longer in place?   
  
His hand stroked gently down her rib cage and dipped between her legs brushing lightly against her swollen clit. Willow’s fingers suddenly dug deeper in his hair, her arms around his neck tightening like a boa constrictor, the sudden strength in her taking him off guard as she pressed her mouth hard to his, oblivious and uncaring to the fact that his lips were still smeared with her blood.   
  
She kissed him hard, a sharp, pleasure filled cry filling his mouth as her body went into spasm. He followed her easily, a low groan rumbling in the back of his throat as he squeezed her shaking body as tightly as he dared. Hurting her was the last thing Spike wanted to do.   
Smoothing her hair Spike shifted about under her until he was able to roll her gently onto her back. She practically flopped against the pillows and he smiled at her limp, sated form, a look of utter contentment on her face.   
  
Dragging the bed sheets back up off the floor he tucked her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Willow’s eyes opened a crack. “Sleep now, Spike?”   
  
“Yes my love. Sleep now,” he kissed her again and she sighed tiredly.   
  
He waited a few minutes until she got her breathing under control and her mind was coming back into the present before he spoke again. “It was Dru on the phone.”   
  
Willow had just enough energy left that she was able to stir feebly with jealously. Spike noticed the creases to her face and hastened to reassure her, smoothing her cheek with the back of his hand. “She had some information for me is all, pet. Found out something about our bond she did and wanted me to know. What she said made a lot of sense. She said the bond was taking you over, that you were disappearing and she’s not wrong love. It’s dangerous this bond, it’ll take you away from me until there’s nothin’ left of you any more, nothin but a shadow of who you used to be.”  
  
Spike sighed and kissed her softly. “Can’t let that happen, sweetheart. Can’t let you disappear on me, not when I know how to stop it.”   
  
Her eyes slid open and she looked up at him wearily. “You want to break the bond?” she asked timidly.   
  
“Yes,” he nodded once. “It’s for the best.”   
  
Willow’s eyes drifted shut again and her face suddenly scrunched up as though she were in pain. Worriedly Spike hovered over her his hand stroking her face. Before he could say anything a tear slipped from beneath her closed eye lids.   
  
Spike ached, her tears hurt in a way all of the fights he’d had with the slayer simply hadn’t. “No. No.” Spike whispered desperately. “No tears, love. Don’t cry. Shush now, Spike’s got you.”   
  
Gathering her up into his arms he rocked her gently against his chest. “Don’t cry. Don’t cry baby, please. Gotta do what’s right. Gotta do what’s best for my girl. Can’t let this bond hurt you any more.” Covering her face with soft kisses he tried his best to comfort her but she said nothing and her eyes remained shut. Whether she was refusing to look at him or whether she was simply too tried to deal with what he was saying Spike didn’t know.   
  
“Dru told me what to do, she told me how to make it better for you. Gotta do it, kitten. Gotta make you all you again. Can’t lose you. Won’t lose you,” he said stubbornly.   
  
Running a hand through her hair Spike held her close listening to the steady beat of her heart, her body was so weak and tired that he genuinely couldn’t tell if she was listening to him or if she had finally fallen asleep. No matter, Dru hadn’t said it was imperative that Willow be awake, she had said only that he had to tell the truth. “Gotta set you free just like Dru said. The truth will set you free she said, so ‘M gonna tell you the truth, love.”  
  
Still Spike hesitated. He didn’t know how to tell her the truth. William had never found just the right words to speak of love and he had spent his days consumed with bloody words. What chance did the demon have if the man had failed so miserably?   
  
“Whatever happens after I’ve said this, no matter what you think or what you feel, you gotta know, love, you gotta know that you gave me some self worth back. You made me feel like a demon again and you made me feel like a man again. You gave me something no-one else has ever given me, ever and you’ll never know just how much that’s meant to me. How much you’ve meant to me,” he sighed softly. “Never could get the words just right, always talking round in soddin’ circles and never gettin’ anywhere. Bit like now really. So, just for once I’m gonna come right out and say what I mean instead of talking a lot of pointless piffle."  
  
He brushed her lips with his, soft, feather light; a lover’s caress. “I love you, Willow. Love you so bloody much. Love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone. Just…. Just love you, is all.”   
  
He settled her back against the pillows and kissed her one last time before curling himself around her, surrounding himself with her. His lips brushed her ear when he spoke for the last time. “Know I’m not good enough for you, love, but I’m selfish enough to want to keep you. Hope you can find some way to at least care about me a little bit when this is all over. Just a little bit, that’s all I ask, Willow. Just a little bit.”


	64. Chapter 64

 

Chapter 64

 

It was the desperate need to pee that woke Willow some time later. She was still exhausted and could barely force her eyes open. She smiled at the coolness of Spike’s chest against her back, his arms wrapped around her and his leg trapped between her thighs. She had to move, had to get up but would go slowly so as not to wake him and hopefully not collapse on the floor the way she had last time she and Spike had made love all night.

 

This was what a pizza base must feel like, Willow thought as she eased herself into a sitting position; her muscles felt pulled and kneaded like dough, as though there were no substance left in them to hold her upright.

 

Still, she persevered, moving as quickly as she dared. The last thing she wanted was to delay getting to the bathroom on time. That would be mortifying.

 

Spike stirred beside her as she sat on the edge of the bed trying to gear her body to stand. Gripping tightly to the bedside table Willow tested out her legs. They were shaky, her knees wobbly, but she pushed forward, shuffling along the floor like a little old woman. All she needed was a stick.

 

She took up her robe from a nearby chair and continued to the door, her steps becoming firmer, a little faster as she progressed across the bedroom and her muscles got used to moving again.

 

It was in the nick of time that she made it to the bathroom and sank down on the toilet with relief. She was aching all over and wasn’t sure that she would have been able to make it much further anyway. It was nice to have a little rest.

 

Willow winced; peeing hurt and she decided that due to all her aches and pains she would not have a shower just now. She remembered all too clearly finding herself slumped on the floor of the shower last time when the heat of the water was just too much to handle on top of her weakened state.

 

Instead she washed her hands and face and cleaned her teeth. Peering at herself in the mirror Willow examined the bite mark on her neck. The twin holes were starting to scab over and she knew that within a day or two they would heal completely and leave her with a nice, neat little scar. Automatically she checked out the ones on her breasts too and silently lamented the fact that they were both on the same breast. She looked all uneven and lopsided. Maybe she’d ask Spike to even things out a little bit for her.

 

Curiosity got the better of her and Willow attempted to examine the bite in her groin. She felt a little weird doing it, but she couldn’t resist; funny how a bite on just the one side didn’t feel uneven where her groin was concerned. She smiled, her finger tips grazing lightly against the tender flesh; this one was special. She didn’t want another one down there. Just this one. Another constant reminder of the man she loved.

 

Willow’s head suddenly snapped up and she started stupefied at her reflection. “He loves me. Spike loves me.”

 

It wasn’t as though she had just remembered Spike’s words spoken softly in her ear as she drifted to sleep, she hadn’t exactly forgotten them; it was just that she was only now realising what he had said. So concerned had she been with not peeing the bed, or worse, all over Spike’s leg, that her trip to the bathroom had been all consuming, requiring all of her concentration.

 

“Spike loves me.” Willow smiled, pure joy flooding through her. She laughed, a small, quiet, private laugh of delight and hugged herself tightly. “He loves me.”

 

Somehow it felt more real if she said it out loud. Willow laughed again and shook her head at herself. All this time she had been so worried, fretting and panicking that he would never feel towards her the way she did towards him and it was all for no reason at all.

 

Her lips pursed in thought, how had she not felt his love through the bond? Shouldn’t that have been the very first thing she felt from him? Wasn’t it only logical seeming as she had used her love for him to create the bond in the first place? Her shoulders rolled into a small shrug and Willow winced at the movement, she supposed that she hadn’t really been using the bond to its full potential, she hadn’t been testing it out to see what she could pull from it, she had felt only what it gave to her at a specific time.

 

Perhaps, now that she knew how he really felt she could latch onto that love and see what it would feel like. Eyes glinting excitedly Willow concentrated, trying to focus her mind on Spike and love to see what happened. She hadn’t tried to actively connect to the bond before so she wasn’t sure just how to go about it.

 

It took her only a fraction of a second to know that something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. That feeling of “Spike”, that presence that she knew to be him that just sort of lingered in the background wasn’t there anymore.

 

Her face scrunched up tightly and her body locked as Willow tried again to find Spike; but he wasn’t there.

_Can’t let you disappear on me, not when I know how to stop it._

_Gotta do what’s best for my girl. Can’t let this bond hurt you any more._

_Gotta set you free just like Dru said. The truth will set you free she said, so ‘M gonna tell you the truth, love._

Yes, she remembered now, she remembered him telling her all that, her mind tired but not so tired that she hadn’t know what he meant. Spike had decided to break the bond for her own good. Willow pressed a hand to her heart for a moment; it had hurt then and it hurt now.

 

It wasn’t as though she didn’t understand why he had done it. Willow understood only too well, she could see it now that she was back on the outside looking in. She could see what Spike had meant when he told her she was disappearing, there had been nothing of her in the woman who had been wandering around the place the last day or so. The bond had accelerated in strength beyond even what she had thought might happen. It made sense to Willow though, it probably didn’t to Spike, but Wesley would understand. The wording of the spell had been taken so literally, she had given herself over to Spike in everyway and she hadn’t cared, not at all.

 

She was lucky, Willow thought with a smile, that Spike was so willing to put her first and do what was best for her. He had broken the bond to, in effect, save her from herself. Although he didn’t know that. She would tell him though, now that she knew he loved her Willow felt she could tell Spike anything.

 

Willow had to admit that she felt more like herself than she had in days and she could only put it down to the absence of the bond. She was still a little sad to have it broken though. It had been nice having that special connection to Spike although, she reflected it would have been much better if it hadn’t tried to take her over completely. She sighed heavily and made a face; her magic could still be extremely temperamental.

 

Thinking of magic brought the witch hunter to mind and everything that came with him. Willow bit her lip and shoved the thoughts to one side, she’d think about that a little later when she felt she had the energy to stand it. Besides, she was all squirmy and fuzzy inside and Willow wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible; better to think about Spike and indulge, just for a little while.

 

But Willow was a problem solver and the thoughts were not as easy to banish to the dark corners of her mind as she would have liked. She made her careful way back to the bedroom and took her time getting dressed. As much as she wanted to crawl back under the covers with Spike and sleep until her body felt whole again, the muscles in her stomach were starting to cramp demanding food.

 

Still, she took a moment to stand by the bed and simply look at Spike. So sweet he looked when he was asleep belying the strength and cruelty that came with him when he was awake. Willow smiled, unable to stop herself. She did manage to refrain from touching him, she didn’t want to wake him.

 

Leaving Spike asleep, stretched out in bed the sheets bunched around his waist, his feet poking out at the end and his hands stuffed beneath the pillows, Willow went downstairs in search of food.

 

She was just coming to the bottom of the stairs when Lorne came out of the kitchen a cup of tea in his hand. “Hello sugar,” he greeted her, rather cautiously Willow thought. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine,” she replied, her face turning scarlet. It would be just her luck that everyone in the house knew what she had been up to the previous night.

 

“Would you like some tea?”

 

“No thank you. I was going to make myself some toast,” Willow said stepping carefully onto the bottom step with a wince.

 

Lorne watched her curiously. Her movements were almost robotic she was so stiff. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes.” Willow ducked her head so that her hair fell forward and obscured part of her face. “Fine thank you. Where is everyone?” It seemed rather quiet considering the crisis they had on their hands.

 

“Wesley, Gunn and Faith are in the study,” Lorne said with a wave of his arm. “Do you want some help in getting there?”

 

Willow sighed and nodded. It might be easier having someone to lean on. “Thank you.”

 

“I’ll get you settled and then make you some toast. How about that?” Lorne offered kindly.

 

“That’s really nice of you, thank you.”

 

“Well,” he said considering her thoughtfully. “I think it might take you all day sugar plum, no offense. Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want something, oh I don’t know, pain killers or something?”

 

“They won’t help,” Willow said taking his arm and leaning heavily against him. “I might mix some herbs together later, when I’ve got enough energy to be bothered about it.”

 

“Look whose up!” Lorne trilled as he and Willow came into the study.

 

“Willow!” Wesley was on his feet in an instant a look of concern crossing his face. “Are you alright? What happened?”

 

Faith grinned, she was lounging back in a chair opposite Gunn, they both had their feet up on the coffee table and a stack of books between them. “Come on, Wes, you know better than to ask that.”

 

“I do?” Wesley looked blank.

 

“You share a bedroom wall with her, remember?”

 

Wesley cleared his throat, Willow’s colour deepened, Gunn cocked an eyebrow and Lorne gave a sudden nod of understanding. “Yes, well.” Wesley cleared his throat again. “Least said soonest mended.”

 

“Perhaps you should know,” Willow said easing herself down in a chair and picking up a biscuit from the plate that was conveniently sat on the small table to her left. “The bond is broken.”

 

“How did that happen?” Faith sat up straighter in her chair.

 

“It’s not important,” Willow said dismissively. Nobody was going to believe that Angelus had given that information to Spike out of the goodness of his heart and she couldn’t reveal Drusilla’s part in everything without betraying Spike. “But it’s gone. No more bond.”

 

“So does that mean you aren’t going to go all bad ass witch again?” Gunn wondered.

 

“Huh?” Willow looked confused. Automatically she turned to Wesley for clarification and her eyes widened in horror when she finally noticed the boarded up window behind him. “Oh my God!” her hand flew to her mouth. “I threw Xander out the window!”

 

“Yeah,” Faith agreed. “You got pretty mad.”

 

“He’s alright,” Wesley assured her.

 

“Nothing damaged but his pride,” Gunn said with a grin. “And the window.”

 

Willow moaned softly and buried her face in her hands. “No wonder he’s not here. I bet he never wants to see me again.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Faith said closing the book she was holding and tossing it on the table. “He’s survived worse than that in his life. He’s not here because he’s burying Anya today. I was just getting ready to go to the cemetery.”

 

Willow groaned again. “I’d forgotten about that. I’m the worst friend in the history of the world!”

 

“Xander is more concerned with your welfare than his own, Willow,” Wesley said gently. “He could see what the bond was doing to you and he was frightened he was going to lose you. I think he’ll be very happy to see you back, especially today.”

 

Wesley meant to be reassuring but it was little comfort to Willow. Pressing her face further into her hands she gave another small groan of despair. She had behaved dreadfully towards Xander, she had said really hurtful things to him and she knew that the bond being the cause of it wouldn’t help ease the pain Xander had felt at her words. Even knowing Xander had been possessed by the hyena animal spirit hadn’t been much balm to her wounded heart when he had said the things that he had. It had taken a while for her to move past it in spite of knowing that it wasn’t really Xander saying those things.

 

“How did you manage to get Anya from the undertakers?” Willow asked. “I thought the Evocation of Madness prevented us from going out?”

 

“The infection is spread through humans,” Wesley reminded her. “Lorne is a demon and was able to take the car to collect Anya without the worry of becoming infected.”

 

“It’s like the end of the world out there,” Lorne said with a shudder.

 

Willow smiled tearfully and reached out to grasp Lorne’s hand. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I know Xander will appreciate it.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Loren replied squeezing her fingers. “We all have to pull together in a time of crisis.”

 

Willow sniffed. “I’ve been less than useless lately.”

 

“You’ve had other stuff going on,” Faith pointed out.

 

“That’s not an excuse,” Willow said firmly. “Xander’s my best friend, he needed me and I wasn’t there for him. I was too busy yelling at him and punching him in the nose and sending him flying out of windows.”

 

Faith grinned, she couldn’t help herself. “Oh come on, Willow, it was hardly your fault. It was the bond, not you.”

 

Willow merely shook her head and sniffed again. She would not be consoled. “What about the burial?” she asked suddenly. “How are we going to mange that with the population of Sunnydale running wild?”

 

“Tara will put up a protection spell.” Wesley said taking his jacket off the back of the chair. “It’ll just be a small one, it won’t last very long, but then Xander has no wish to prolong matters. We should be there and back within the hour. It’s dangerous, but it’s something Xander felt very strongly about.”

 

Willow rose to her feet with a wince. “You aren’t going to stop me from coming with you, are you?”

 

“No,” Wesley sighed softly. He didn’t think it was the best idea in the world, but if Willow didn’t perform any magic then there was no reason to think that the witch hunter would find her. The witch hunter, if Wesley understood his motives correctly, was waiting for Willow to cast the spell on the Spear of Clarity. It was then only a matter of time until she had to use the spear and be open and vulnerable to attack.

 

Wesley fished his car keys out of his pocket and led the way out of the study. “We’ll see you soon. Any problems ring me,” he said to Gunn who nodded once in understanding.

 

Faith hovered by the door watching Willow with a curious expression as she shuffled across the room. Willow was more than aware that both Gunn and Lorne were also watching her slow progress and her face flamed as she inwardly cursed Spike for her embarrassment. He would find it highly amusing if he were present she was sure.

 

“Will you tell Spike where I am if he wakes up?” she asked Lorne.

 

“Of course I will, sweetheart.”

 

Satisfied, Willow submitted to her humiliation and took Faith’s offered arm. It would make her journey to the car quicker and less painful. Still, embarrassment aside, Willow couldn’t find it in herself to be sorry for her aches and pains and bruises. A little smile curled her lips, the bond may have been broken but nothing had changed, she still felt the same way about Spike she had prior to the bond.

 

Her mind touched lightly on that time, a time when Spike had been merely a friend and she hadn’t been aware that she had any sort of romantic feelings for him at all. It seemed wrong somehow but Willow couldn’t quite figure out why.

 

Faith sighed heavily next to her. “You ever think of reminding him that you’re human?”

 

“It doesn’t occur to me at the time.” Willow’s response was automatic and she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. She hadn’t meant to say that, she didn’t reveal details of her private life no matter how small.

 

Faith merely laughed. “I’ve heard you getting down and dirty, Wills, we’ve got no secrets from each other.”

 

Willow groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. Faith just continued to laugh. Wesley gave them a questioning look when the emerged into the driveway but neither of them were forth coming with an explanation so he didn’t push it.

 

The street was quiet when Wesley pulled out of the driveway. Curtains twitched here and there as he drove down the street. “Not everyone has been infected it seems.”

 

“That’s good news, right?” Faith watched the street go by uneasily. Everything seemed so quiet and still, curtains shut tight, no dogs barking, no cats sunning themselves on garden walls, no sprinklers watering the lawn; nothing.

 

“It can’t be bad,” Wesley replied with a sigh. He would take any scrap of good news right now.

 

Their journey to the cemetery took them through the lower part of the town and that was when they were able to see the full extent of the magical infection sweeping through the town.

 

Cars were parked all over the place, doors left wide open, some engines still running, windows smashed, headlights broken, glass littering the road and even more disturbing, smears of blood across the ground and the metal bodies of the cars.

 

The further they progressed into town the louder the noise became; a continuous sound of human activity. People were yelling and screaming. They were fighting with each other, fighting with demons and even throwing themselves against walls and lampposts seemingly oblivious to anything that was happening around them.

 

“Good God!” Wesley breathed horrified. “It’s gotten worse.”

 

“Worse?” Willow croaked from the back seat. She leant forward her arms curling around the headrests of the front seats and stared out from between them.

 

“Lorne was right,” Faith said looking around her and ensuring the door was locked. “It’s like Armageddon out there.”

 

“Maybe not quite,” Wesley said comfortingly. “We’ve faced Armageddon before and it didn’t look like this.”

 

“I didn’t think it would be like this,” Willow admitted. She rubbed at her throat her fingers straying to Spike’s bite and finding comfort from that small part of him that was with her no matter where she went.

 

“It’s not pretty, is it,” Faith said. Turning her head she saw it, a demon with purple skin and a head rather like a dinosaur, it was striding confidently down the pavement towards a man who was holding onto a lamppost and wailing miserably. She popped her belt buckle and reached for the door handle.

 

“Stay,” Wesley instructed firmly.

 

“But…” Faith gestured towards the demon.

 

“It won’t help if you get yourself infected too. Stay put, Faith.”

 

Willow had been watching the demon too and gave a startled cry when it placed large hands at either side of the man’s head and crack it open like a walnut.

 

“Oh God,” Faith made face and turned away. “It’s eating that man’s brains, Wes!”

 

“In many countries brains are considered a delicacy,” he responded, although his stomach turned over at the sight. “We need to get on.”

 

“I could have helped him,” Faith snapped suddenly. “What’s the point in having a slayer around if you don’t let me do my job?”

 

“Faith,” Wesley said patiently. “All that demon had to do was push you into contact with that man and you would have become infected, completely useless and it would be your brains he’d be feasting on right now. We’d be slayerless. How is that going to help anyone?”

 

Faith pouted but didn’t respond. Instead she sank down in her seat and glowered darkly out of the window. It was awful to feel so useless. She was the slayer, she fought demons and helped humans and yet there was nothing she could do. Faith knew Wes was right, she couldn’t afford to get infected who knew what would happen to her if she found herself locked inside her own world. Besides, Faith gave a little shudder, her mind wasn’t a place she wanted to be when she was awake and able to think about something else, it was the last place she wanted to be stuck in.

 

The sudden joint cries of Wesley and Willow jerked Faith out of her thoughts and she turned her head from the passenger side window to see what was happening. She jumped herself to see a woman sprawled across the bonnet of the car.

 

“What the hell, Wes?”

 

“She came out of nowhere,” Wesley said panting harshly.

 

The woman had just appeared, diving onto the bonnet of the car. She clawed at the slippery surface with her fingers trying to find purchase as she slid down the smooth hood. Her face was pale and scratched with dried blood on her forehead and smudged dirt on her cheeks. Her dark hair was a knotted, tangled mess and her eyes were wide and blank. She was afraid of something, they could all see it in her face, but her eyes told them that she wasn’t there, she was somewhere else entirely.

 

“What is this, the zombie apocalypse?”

 

“She’s hardly a zombie, Faith.”

 

“She’s hardly normal, Wes,” Faith retorted.

 

Wesley nodded once, putting the car in reverse and carefully manoeuvring it away from the woman who simply slid to the ground and knelt there tugging at her own hair and rocking back and forth. He was able to skirt the car around her, she didn’t try to attack them again.

 

The gates to the cemetery were wide open; they usually were during the day to allow visitors to drive their cars to the farthest corner of the cemetery to see their relatives and tend their graves.

 

The place was deserted and Wesley drove along the widened path towards the top of the cemetery where Willow could see a small huddle of people on the grass. As they drew closer she saw that it was Xander, Giles, Tara and Dawn. There was a white coffin next to a hole in the ground and Willow sucked in a sharp breath remembering Buffy. It seemed so long ago and yet so very raw at the same time.

 

Dawn looked up as Wesley pulled the car up to the grass verge and cut the engine. She looked surprised to see Willow in the back of the car and tugged at Xander’s arm. “Look,” she whispered. “Look, Xander.”

 

Xander turned just as Willow eased herself out of the back seat. She stood there holding on to the door looking at him the sun slanting through the branches of the trees to touch her hair turning it brighter than usual. She looked almost classical for a moment.

 

Her eyes met his full of sympathy and pain and sorrow.

 

“Wills!” he stepped forward, moving swiftly to close the gap between them and pull his best friend into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Xan,” Willow whispered clinging tightly to him. “I didn’t mean to…”

 

“It’s ok,” he said. “I know it’s not your fault.”

 

Rubbing soothing circles over his back Willow placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Anya,” she said softly. “We’ll talk later.”

 

Xander nodded. “Anya first.” He took Willow’s hand in his feeling suddenly stronger now that she was there. “Wills, what’s the matter with you?” It only took a few steps for Xander to see she wasn’t right, she couldn’t match her steps to his relatively slow ones, she could barely lift her foot off the ground.

 

“Later,” she said patting his arm.

 

He didn’t argue with her, instead Xander slowed down some more and helped her cross the grass to Anya’s grave. His jaw clenched until his teeth ached. It was wrong, it was all so wrong that Anya had a grave, that Buffy was in a grave, that Jessie didn’t even have a grave.

 

Would he hurt so much if he had taken a leaf out of Cordelia’s book and left Sunnydale after graduation? True Cordelia had ended up working with Angel, but she hadn’t gone to L.A. to do that. What if he had taken Willow and left Sunnydale, gone, well, anywhere else. Anya would still be alive. Buffy would still be dead.

 

He and Giles had discussed what was going to happen. It was going to be short and sweet and simple. Xander didn’t need a long drawn out service of any kind. All he needed was to say goodbye to his beloved and lay her to rest.

 

That was exactly what they did. Tara had brought flowers she had picked from the courtyard at Giles’ place and they each laid a different flower atop Anya’s coffin. Giles said a short prayer which Xander thought that Anya would have liked and they each said their own goodbye’s to the ex-demon who hadn’t really got the hang of being human, but had been a good friend and valued member of the fight against evil.

 

“….kind and honest.” He heard Tara say.

 

Anya would have been touched Xander was sure if she had been here to see it. If the others thought it strange that he didn’t speak and say his own goodbye nobody mentioned it. He had said his goodbye to Anya already. He had spoken to her in the deep darkness of the night while the others slept and sleep eluded him because all he saw when he closed his eyes was Anya lying on the floor of the Magic Box where Angelus had left her.

 

“… funny and always had good advice for me…” Dawn was speaking now.

 

He had loved her, Anya had been like no-one he had ever met before and he would never meet anyone like her again. He missed her and wondered if this dull ache in the centre of his body would ever go away.

 

“…Warm and full of life….” Giles said softly.

 

Xander squeezed Willow’s fingers tightly, he was so glad she was there with him. He hadn’t been sure she would come, he had thought that perhaps Spike would forbid that too, or maybe she wouldn’t even want to come. He wouldn’t have got through this without her; Willow was the source from where he got his strength. He didn’t do anything alone, he never had and Xander knew it, always Willow had been behind him supporting him, loving him, and he was grateful for it. He hadn’t always treated her right Xander knew, and he hadn’t loved her the way she had once wanted him too. But he did love her, he had always loved her and even Anya had understood that love when he had explained it to her. Anya could be much more understanding and accepting than others thought she could be.

 

“….Intelligent and informative...” Xander was slightly surprised that Wesley would have anything to say, but in typical watcher style he had gone for the most practical side of Anya.

 

“Unique,” Faith said. “No-one could make money the way she could.”

 

Was it weird that he only caught fragments of what people were saying about the love of his life? He somehow seemed incapable of fully listening to all that was being said, it was almost as if it wouldn’t be real if he didn’t hear all of it, although Xander wasn’t trying to block them out.

 

“Xander?”

 

He blinked and looked at Willow in confusion. “Is it over?” Was that his voice? He sounded like a child again, a child about to burst into tears.

 

“Yes,” Willow’s hand moved up and down his arm in a comforting gesture. “It’s over, Xander.”

 

He nodded hardly aware that he was crying silently. He felt very detached to what was going on around him but still Xander went with Willow when she tugged him forward, turning away from the large gaping hole in the ground that would swallow Anya up never to return her. He didn’t like the idea of burying her in the ground, she was so full of life, the very light of his life that had been extinguished and alcohol didn’t help to numb that pain.

 

“Wesley, we’re going to walk a little,” Willow said gesturing at the path.

“Alright,” Wesley nodded. He knew they wouldn’t get very far Willow was incapable of it. He still waited until they had gone a few yards from the car, which seemed to take forever with Willow’s limited range of motion, before he picked up the shovel Giles had brought from the car. He, Faith and Giles and already lowered Anya into the ground but he hadn’t wanted Xander to hear the dull steady _thunk_ of the earth hitting the coffin. It was a noise that could haunt the mind for ever after.

 

“What’s happened to you, Willow?” Xander stopped walking when Willow started wincing and slowing her already slow pace.

 

“The less you know the happier you’ll be,” Willow assured him.

 

He wanted to question her further but the fact that she was deflecting stopped him. Xander felt he really didn’t want to be any unhappier than he was at the moment. “Will you be alright?”

 

“In a day or two,” Willow said. “About what happened yesterday Xan, I’m so….”

 

“Don’t,” Xander said quickly. “It’s not your fault, Willow. I know it’s not your fault, we all know that its not your fault.”

 

“It is my fault, Xander.”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s the bond, its not you.”

 

“It’s my fault that the bond is there in the first place.” Willow shuffled to a nearby bench and sat down wearily. “When Spike was hit by the fireball I used magic to heal him, but not a simple healing spell. I didn’t know what to do, Xan and I was terrified of losing him. I didn’t mean to create the bond, I didn’t know that was going to happen,” she sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I used magic and love to heal him, Xander. I gave myself over to him completely and ended up creating the bond.”

 

Xander rubbed a hand across his forehead a look of agitation crossing his face. “If magic created the bond then magic should end it, right?”

 

Willow pursed her lips and gave him a cross look. “You’re deliberately not listening to me. Love created the bond, Xander and love has broken it. Spike broke the bond last night, it was taking me over and I was going to disappear completely. Spike loves me and that love broke the bond. We love each other Xander, I don’t mean to talk about it now what with Anya and everything, but with everything that’s going on there’s not going to be a right time to tell you this.”

 

“So you’re normal again?” Xander asked a sudden rush of happiness flooding through him.

 

“Yeah,” Willow said with a small smile. “If you want to put it like that. But,” she pointed her index finger at him her resolve face slipping into place. “You have to accept that Spike is part of my life now. I love him and I won’t give him up, Xander not for anyone.”

 

“I was kinda hoping that the only reason you told Tara you loved him was because of the bond,” Xander admitted ruefully.

 

Willow shook her head. “That’s not the way it is, Xander. Spike, he’s… well, he’s my Anya.” She said with a smile and a squeeze of his fingers. “He’s my Angel. He’s my Miss Calendar.”

 

“I can’t argue with you when you but it like that,” Xander said and sighed softly. “I hope it turns out better for you than it did for the rest of us.”

 

“Thank you.” She didn’t need to say any more and rested her head on Xander’s shoulder. “I love you, Xan.”

 

“I love you too, Wills.” Xander was silent for a few minutes. “Did you come through town?”

 

Willow bit her lip and nodded awkwardly with her head still on his shoulder. “It’s dreadful out there. We need to do something about it.”

 

“I’ve been talking to Giles about that actually,” Xander admitted slowly. “I know there’s no one here who can actually kill the witch hunter, we need a champion for that, we need Angel. But that doesn’t mean the rest of us are useless, does it? We’ve got a slayer on our side for god’s sake.”

 

Willow lifted her head and frowned at him. “What are you getting at? Do you have a plan?”

 

“Sort of,” Xander admitted. “We just substitute Angelus with the witch hunter.”

 

She looked blankly at him. “I think you’ve missed out the plan part of that plan.”

 

“No,” Xander said impatiently. “We take the witch hunter down just like we did with Angelus and then we lock him up, just like we did with Angelus until we get Angel back.”

 

“You can’t lock the witch hunter up,” Willow said with a roll of her eyes. “He has magic, he can just use it to escape.”

 

“I thought of that,” Xander said giving her a triumphant smile which made Willow smile indulgently at him. “We kept Angelus weak with small quantities of blood, right? So we do something similar with the witch hunter. We keep him sedated. He can’t use magic if he’s too weak and tired to cast a spell. Besides, if we keep him at Crawford Street we have the sanctuary spell on the house so he can’t do anything anyway. We’ll stick Angel’s soul back and he can come and kill the witch hunter and everyone’s happy. You can even do the Spear of Clarity spell.”

 

“You really think that will work?” Willow asked doubtfully.

 

“Why wouldn’t it?”

 

“Well… um… I don’t know, I just…”

 

“You’re worrying too much,” Xander insisted. “I wouldn’t give it a thought if it meant putting my best friend in danger. But it’s simple. We surround the witch hunter. We use cross bows with darts loaded with sedatives and take him down. We keep him that way, it won’t kill him after all, only Angel can do that, and you’re safe and Sunnydale is safe.”

 

“Yes, it does sound simple,” Willow agreed. “So why haven’t Wesley or Giles thought of this already?”

 

Xander rolled his eyes. “They’re watchers, they never think of the simple things. They’re too busy looking to complicate everything with slayers and witches and spells and champions. A plan doesn’t have to be complicated to work, you know.”

 

“I suppose not,” she agreed slowly.

 

“And Giles has the spell,” he added. “A bit of translation and a phone call to England and the spell is ours. He worked it all out last night.”

 

“He did? Good old Giles.”

 

“G-Man strikes again,” Xander said with a grin. “Of course, its your decision,” he added quickly. “And I suppose you’ll want to talk it over with… with Spike.” He swallowed hard and looked physically sick.

 

“The museum,” she said quietly.

 

Xander’s face screwed up in confusion. “What about it?”

 

“There’ll be spears there.”

 

 

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

 

Chapter 65

 

 

It was simply impossible for Lindsay to concentrate on the brief spread out in front of him. He was damn lucky that they had needed to request further disclosure from the hospital for his case that morning and the hearing had been simply a further directions appointment and time tabling through to final hearing. He had been in no fit state to do much else.

 

Not much rattled him Lindsay was proud to say, but those eyes, that heart sitting there in the neatly wrapped box were burned into his memory and he couldn’t see anything else. He had hardly slept, the same vision dancing behind his closed eyes every time he tried to sleep, a pair of eyes nestled amongst soft padding staring up at him. It made him heave and he broke out in a cold sweat every time he thought about it.

 

A few well placed phone calls had established that Price, Gunn and Lorne were no longer in L.A. although he hadn’t yet discovered their whereabouts, the two girls however he knew for a fact were dead.

 

If Angelus could mutilate his friends in that way just what would the raving lunatic demon do to him should he fail to have the whereabouts of the girl to hand when Angelus got in touch with him.

 

Lindsay bit the pad of his thumb absently. He didn’t even know when Angelus would get in touch, or how. Would he call? Would he simply turn up again like he had done the previous night?

 

If there was one thing Lindsay hated it was not knowing. That, and waiting. It made him impatient, nervous, jumpy, and that was not a good combination.

 

He had his whole team looking for the girl, and he had made his own enquiries, although all had come up blank so far. She couldn’t have vanished off the face of the earth, but where was she? She was supposed to be a thief for hire. How could he hire her if he couldn’t find her?

 

Not for the first time, Lindsay wondered just what Angelus would do if he came up empty. A violent shudder ran through his body and he pushed himself out of his soft leather chair to go to the small bar in the corner of the room. A stiff drink was in order, even though he didn’t usually drink this early.

 

He didn’t usually get accosted by vampires in the car park either, Lindsay thought bitterly and touched his fingers to the bite mark over his left shoulder. One on the left and one on the right, he would always have those two scars to remind him of the time he had come face to face with Angelus and lived. It rankled that Lindsay knew he was still alive only because he could be useful to Angelus and Drusilla and whatever diabolical plan they were cooking up.

 

Angelus had let him live and Lindsay knew the scars were proof of that.

 

A knock on the door brought Lindsay out of his gloomy thoughts. “Yeah, what?” he tipped the contents of his glass to the back of his throat.

 

The door opened and his secretary poked her head around it seemingly confused for a moment to find that he wasn’t behind his desk and she didn’t immediately spot him. “Oh, Mr McDonald,” she smiled when she saw him by the bar and stepped into the room.

 

Like a hawk Lindsay zeroed in on the yellow sticky note she held in her hand. “Is that it?”

 

She looked confused again. “Yes,” she said after a moment. “How did you know?”

 

“How did I know? I’ve been waiting for it all damn morning.”

 

“You have?” She seemed nonplussed but didn’t question him. “Shall I put it on your desk?”

 

“No!” Lindsay shot forward his hand outstretched eagerly. “I want it. I don’t want it going missing.”

 

“Alright.”

 

It said something, Lindsay thought, that she didn’t bat an eyelid at his strange behaviour. He almost snatched the sticky note out of her hand and clutched it tightly for a moment; his life line. “Thank you,” he managed to remember his manners at the last minute and she smiled at him before closing the door behind her.

 

Jubilantly Lindsay smoothed out the paper and read the message.

 

_Mr Ravenscroft rang RE State V Dagenham. Can you move the meeting on Thursday to after lunch time? Please call him to confirm._

“Shit!” Lindsay scrunched the paper up in his fist. Who the hell cared about the Dagenham case when he had Angelus breathing down his neck. Lindsay was no expert on Angelus but from what he knew of him Angelus was a demon who was used to getting his own way and wanted everything done sooner rather than later.

 

Crossing the room to stand in front of the window Lindsay stared out at the vast expanse of the city. “Where are you Gwen Raiden?”

 

 

XxXx

 

Tension radiating from every line of his body, Spike paced back and forth the study, circling the room like a prowling animal, chain smoking, a furious scowl on his face. He couldn’t understand it, he couldn’t work out what had gone wrong; he had drained Willow to the point of exhaustion and she had still managed to evade him and leave the house.

 

He wondered if she was going to be mad at him when she returned. He had only done it for her own good. He had only been trying to keep her safe, but would she see it that way? Women could be extremely unpredictable, he had learnt that over the years.

 

“Spike!” Gunn exclaimed. “Can’t you sit down, you’re enough to make a brother dizzy.”

 

“Oh leave him be,” Lorne said without looking up from the book he was reading. “Pacing up and down is good for people in love.”

 

“He ain’t people,” Gunn pointed out, a grin titling the corners of his mouth.

 

“Pacing up and down is good for a demon in love,” Lorne amended amiably. “Just ignore him.”

 

“How can I ignore him when he’s racing round the room like a damn greyhound?”

 

“He’s ignoring you,” Lorne said pointedly.

 

“He’s a pain in the neck,” Gunn muttered. “She’s only been gone forty five minutes. Wes said they’d be back within the hour.”

 

Spike snorted and stubbed out his cigarette on Angel’s desk before lighting another one. “She’s not back yet,” he said his jaw clenching.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Lorne said soothingly. “Faith won’t let anything happen to her and neither will Wesley.”

 

“A jail bird and a watcher who had his arse drummed out of the council. Fills me with confidence,” Spike replied bitingly.

 

“Look,” Gunn said crossly, unimpressed with the slight against his friend. “Wes has protected loads of people in his time, he can look after one girl just fine.”

 

“She’s not just one girl!” Spike yelled his eyes flashing.

 

Gunn simply smiled. “Guess she’s not.” It was interesting to see, Spike pacing the floor like an expectant father in an old movie. The only vamp Gunn knew personally was Angel and Angel was nothing like Spike. Spike fascinated him, he brought up a whole new set of questions about vampires and Gunn had thought he knew all there was to know about vamps. He’d been dealing with them for a long time now, too long, but he’d never come across one like Spike before.

 

“Ring him,” Spike demanded coming to a halt in front of Gunn. “Ring the watcher.”

 

“For God’s sake, Spike,” Gunn sighed heavily. He got up out of the chair and went to the phone sitting on the desk. It was pointless to argue with Spike, he was far beyond reasoning at the moment Gunn could see that. Punching in the number to Angel’s cell phone Gunn resisted the urge to push Spike away, he was hovering at his shoulder like an incessant bee and was slowly driving him mad. “Hey, English,” he greeted when Wesley answered on the third ring.

 

“Where is she? Where are they? What’s he doin’?”

 

Gunn grinned again and rolled his eyes. “Got one seriously itchy vamp here, Wes, where are you?”

 

“Well?” Spike was almost hopping on the spot he was so agitated.

 

“Uh huh. Ok, bye.” Gunn hung up, hardly able to turn around Spike was now so close to him. “You ever heard of personal space?”

 

“Where is she?” Spike asked ignoring him completely.

 

“She’ll be walking through the door any minute now. They just turned into the street.”

 

Lorne laughed heartily and shook his head and Spike huffed turning away from Gunn running a hand through his already unruly hair. So he was protective, that didn’t mean he had over reacted. Spike found it impossible to admit that any reaction to Willow’s safety would be over reacting.

 

He left the study and strode to the door, yanking it open he stood in the doorway watching the car pull up into the drive. It was with a huge effort that Spike stopped himself stepping out into the sun to snatch Willow up and bring her into the safety of the house.

 

Faith grinned when she caught sight of Spike in the doorway. “Looks like he doesn’t trust us to get you from the car to the door.”

 

Willow smiled softly her heart surging at the very sight of him. “He’s just worried and protective.”

 

“He’s certainly something,” Wesley murmured.

 

He couldn’t help wondering if he would ever find someone he loved as much as Spike so clearly loved Willow. There was Fred of course, Wesley rubbed at the pain in his chest at the very thought of Fred. He had loved her, she hadn’t looked at him the same way but he had still loved her and now she was gone. He hadn’t even had the opportunity to say goodbye to her and lay her to rest the way they had done with Anya today. Wesley pushed thoughts of Fred from his mind, he couldn’t afford to get side tracked. Somewhere deep inside Wesley knew he was deliberately focusing on everything else rather than Fred so that he wouldn’t have to face the pain that was lying dormant inside him at that very moment ready and waiting to split open and smother him, drag him down until every last shred of hope had been drained from him.

 

How could he let himself feel that when they had a crisis on their hands?

 

How could he let himself feel that about his best friends girlfriend?

 

Spike watched anxiously as Willow got out of the car, she smiled and waved at him and he relaxed slightly. It took only a few moments for the guilt to come sharp and stabbing in his chest when he saw how uncomfortable merely walking was for her. He had done that, he had hurt her and he couldn’t take it back.

 

“Hi,” she smiled warmly at him when she finally came up to the front door. “I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be up either,” he said.

 

A look of surprise crossed Willow’s face, he sounded almost cross. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, Spike.”

 

Her hand touched lightly to his cheek, soft and warm and familiar. Spike’s eyes closed for a moment to savour that touch. “Can’t help but worry ‘bout you, pet.”

 

“I know,” she took his arm for support and tugged him into a walk. “I must have something to eat, my stomach thinks my throat has been cut.”

 

“Come into the kitchen,” Spike said scooping her up into his arms to save her walking. “I’ll make you something.”

 

Willow’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “You will? Like what?”

 

“Whatever you want.” He deposited her at the island and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

 

“What for?”

 

“For hurtin’ you.” He didn’t like seeing her in the pain, the last thing Spike ever wanted to do was hurt her in any way.

 

“I’m not.” The words came out of her mouth before she could check them and Willow blushed fiercely.

 

Spike smirked. “That right?”

 

“Hum,” Willow busied herself picking imaginary lint off the arm of her jumper. “About my food.”

 

He laughed and chucked her lightly under the chin. “Alright love, what do you want?”

 

“Something quick,” she begged. “I’m starving.”

 

“Grilled cheese?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Willow watched with some surprise as Spike busied himself making her food. He ate human food of course but Willow hadn’t been aware that Spike knew how to actually cook anything, especially since using a washing machine had been such a task for him. A smile came unbidden to her lips when she remembered him in Xander’s Hawaiian shirt. Cute, yes. Strangely sexy, yes. Scary, not so much.

 

“This is the only thing you can make, isn’t it?”

 

“Might be,” he replied wiggling the pan over the hob.

 

She heard the front door open and knew that the others had now arrived. Xander paused in the doorway to the kitchen, he stared at Spike’s back for a long moment before giving Willow a strained smile and shutting the door quietly.

 

Willow let out a long breath, it was hard for Xander she knew. He didn’t like Spike at the best of times, not that Spike had gone out of his way to forge any kind of civil relationship with Xander never mind a friendship, but it had to be hard on Xander seeing her happy with someone she loved when he had just lost the one person in the world he loved. It bothered Willow that her happiness hurt her best friend, she didn’t want Xander to hurt, but she also knew there was nothing she could do to prevent that. Time and time alone would heal Xander.

 

Sliding carefully off the stool she crossed the kitchen to stand by Spike, slipping her arms about his waist and resting her cheek against his back with a little sigh.

 

Spike blinked in surprise and twisted slightly in her arms. “You alright there, love?”

 

“Yes,” Willow sighed sadly. “I just wish Xander didn’t hurt so much.”

 

“He’ll be alright,” Spike promised. “Whelp’ll bounce back in time, you’ll see.”

 

“Perhaps…” she began tentatively. “…Perhaps you could be, sort of, well, not so mean to him for a while.”

 

Spike grimaced. “You want me to be _nice_ to the moron?”

 

“Maybe nice for you?” Willow offered as a compromise.

 

“We’ll see,” he replied his lips pursing.

 

Willow smiled and squeezed him tightly before manoeuvring herself beneath his arm and resting her head against his chest sniffing appreciatively at the grilled cheese. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

 

It just seemed so right, it just felt so normal standing in the kitchen with her arms around Spike. Not that she made a habit of doing that, he didn’t make a habit of cooking her grilled cheese either, but it felt nice, it felt normal; a picture of domestic bliss that was dreadfully deceiving. She was content to a certain extent and that radiated from her, but beneath the surface Willow was terrified.

 

Death in itself didn’t worry her as much as it probably should, it was the unfairness of just finding Spike only to perhaps lose him almost instantly. They hadn’t had long enough, her arms tightened around him; she hadn’t had long enough with him.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” Spike pressed, running a hand through her hair.

 

“Just hungry.”

 

“Well sit yourself down love, grub’s up.”

 

Willow did as she was told and Spike slid a plate in front of her with the most delicious looking golden brown grilled cheese she had ever seen. It looked almost too good to eat. Almost. But Willow was ravenous and attacked her food without preamble.

 

Spike watched her half amused and poured her a glass of milk. He hadn’t realised how hungry she was and he knew part of that was his fault. She had lost a lot of blood, he paused and rephrased that, he had taken a lot of blood from her and used up most of her energy at the same time. Of course she was hungry. He set about making another one for her leaving her to eat in peace for a few minutes.

 

Willow was licking her fingers clean when Spike came over and upended the frying pan, sliding another grilled cheese on to her plate. She gave a little moan of pleasure and licked her lips. This one she could eat rather than inhale.

 

“Thanks, Spike.”

 

He shrugged taking the seat next to her. “Kinda my fault you’re so hungry. Only right I put it right.”

 

Sipping at her milk Willow considered her next words carefully. “Spike, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

He tried to keep a nonchalant expression on his face but his tone was wary. “Oh?”

 

This was it, this was the moment she brought up the bond and tried to let him down nice and easy. This was when she would tell him how much she appreciated what he did for her, how he could never know what it meant to her, but now that the bond was broken things were different. This was when she told him what a good friend he was, how she didn’t want to lose that friendship, how she needed him at her side to help her and she didn’t want matters getting complicated.

 

Spike couldn’t help himself, he had already played out her dismissal of him ten times over in his head. She startled him when her hand crept across the counter top and her fingers slid into his. His free hand covered hers and Spike held on to her.

 

“Giles has the spell,” Willow began carefully. “You know, the one to create the Spear of Clarity.”

 

“Does he now?”

 

Spike relaxed slightly, this kind of conversation wasn’t something he wanted to talk about either, but it sure as hell beat getting rejected.

 

He sounded quite neutral on the subject, but Willow wasn’t fooled. She knew him too well. Spike would bide his time and then let his temper explode when he felt it would best suit his purpose.

 

“Uh huh,” she bit into her grilled cheese and chewed slowly. “Xander has a plan.”

 

“I’m ready to be amazed, pet,” he replied mockingly. “I’m sure anything the moron has come up with is fool proof.”

 

“Spike,” she chided lightly. “Play fair.”

 

“Demon,” was his instant reply and Willow laughed.

 

“Alright you evil creature of the night, listen up and don’t interrupt me until I’m finished.” She received a nod of agreement and proceeded to recount her conversation with Xander.

 

“Over my dead body,” Spike said angrily. “Is he totally insane?”

 

“No,” Willow replied quietly. “It’s just that we have to do something, Spike. Have you ever seen the Evocation of Madness before?”

 

“No,” he admitted grudgingly. “Can’t say that I ‘ave.”

 

“Spike, we made a promise, Buffy, Xander and me, to protect Sunnydale. We have to keep to that promise.”

 

“Slayer died keepin’ that promise,” he reminded her. “You aren’t goin’ to do the same thing, love. Not so long as I ‘ave a say in matters.”

 

Willow let out a long breath. “I knew you were going to be stubborn about it.”

 

“Sensible,” he corrected. “Not stubborn.”

 

“It’s a win, win situation.” Willow could hear the desperation in her voice and she wasn’t totally sure if she was desperate to convince Spike or herself. “I do the spell, draw out the witch hunter, you all take him down, we lock him up, we stop the Evocation of Madness and everyone’s safe. What’s not to love about that plan?”

 

“It’s moronic,” Spike said simply.

 

“I never said it was the greatest plan in the world,” she replied with a pout. “But there’s no reason to believe it won’t work just because Xander thought of it.”

 

“The fact that he thought of it should be reason enough to believe that it won’t work,” Spike pointed out crossly.

 

“You aren’t giving it a chance,” she complained, noting that she sounded very much like a spoilt child.

 

“Don’t intend to either,” he replied firmly.

 

Frown lines appeared, wrinkling her forehead and Spike longed to smooth them away for her, but she might take that as sign of him weakening and Spike had no intention of backing down on this. She hadn’t removed her hand from his which gave him the added strength he needed to focus on what was being said rather than what wasn’t being said. Willow had made no mention of the bond or his declaration of love.

 

It hurt. It stung like holy water splashed onto his heart. But still the ever pathetic hopeless milksop that was William took hope from it. She hadn’t said that she _didn’t_ love him. That could only be a good sign.

 

Perhaps she had been asleep when he had told her the truth, maybe she hadn’t heard him. Spike wasn’t quite sure if that was good or bad but he had no time to contemplate the why’s and wherefores right now.

 

Willow sighed and took another bite out of her sandwich. “Stubborn,” she muttered through a mouthful of grilled cheese.

 

“Sensible,” Spike retorted instantly.

 

“But not smart,” Willow said swallowing and taking another sip of milk. “Don’t you see, Spike, don’t you see that this is the only way to do things? Do you know what they’re talking about in there? They know that nobody here can actually kill the witch hunter, they’re looking for a spell to undo his and put Angel’s soul back. Don’t you see that if I use the Spear of Clarity, if we take down the witch hunter and lock him up then there isn’t a mad rush on to find the spell for Angel because Sunnydale will be safe. We’ll still look for a way to bring him back of course, but there’ll be time.”

 

“Time?” Spike asked confused.

 

She reached out and ran her fingers lightly along this head a sympathetic look on her face. “Time for Angelus to live up to his end of the deal,” she said softly.

 

Spike stared at her in utter amazement. His chest tightened and his throat constricted, words he didn’t know itching to get out, to be spoken, but he couldn’t form them. He didn’t know of any that would express the true depth of his feelings for her at this moment. He could hardly believe her, nobody put him first, not ever; and yet Willow was willing to do it at what could very well be the expense of her own life.

 

“I don’t know how to make it better,” she said sadly, her fingers now stroking gently through his hair. “But Angelus does. Drusilla does. We have to give them time.”

 

He squeezed her hand, buried between both of his and hoped that she could see how he felt, how much her words meant to him; that he loved her more now than he had a mere moment ago if that was even possible. But, Spike realised, she wasn’t actually looking at him with that soft expression of sadness and compassion and those wet eyes that looked ready to spill tears at a moment notice; she was looking slightly to the side of his face, at his head.

 

His lips parted in a soundless gasp, the bond was broken, Spike knew it. She wasn’t agreeing with anything he said, she wasn’t dancing to his tune as she had yesterday, but that didn’t appear to altar the way she felt. Spike knew now, was absolutely certain, that Willow at least cared about him.

 

Hope caught his heart, wings sprouting and taking flight; it could mean more. It really could. There was no reason to think that she didn’t or couldn’t love him back given time.

 

“Spike….” Willow found she could hardly speak. Her voice refused to work, tears clogging her throat.

 

It wasn’t fair that this had happened to him. How could the initiative do something like this? Spike had done much worse in his time that was true, but he didn’t leave people helpless the way he was. He didn’t leave anyone to starve or be unable to protect themselves the way the chip had with him. Spike, in his defence, was a demon, he had no soul, no moral conscious but the initiative were humans. They had souls. They were meant to be full of humanity and compassion and yet they had done this to him. To her Spike.

 

Not wanting him to see her tears in case he misconstrued her feelings and thought she was simply pitying him, Willow brought her hand from between his and slipped her arms around his neck.

 

Spike wasn’t completely sure what was going on. He was aware that he had lost control of the conversation and things had taken another turn and they were dealing with something more than just the moron’s moronic plan. There was another level to this discussion that was taking place with looks and feelings and no words to help decipher what was happening.

 

Her cheek was warm against his and Spike drew her closer with one arm, his other hand stroking through her hair, so long, so fine beneath his fingers. His eyes drifted shut to better savour the moment.

 

“Spike,” was there a better moment to tell him? If there was Willow couldn’t think of one, it was almost as though this very moment had been written for those words that burnt on her tongue that she had yet to speak. “Spike, I…”

 

“He’s right. Everything he’s saying is right. I’m an idiot and he’s right!” Xander burst through the door waving his one good arm in the air.

 

Willow blinked and withdrew from Spike’s embrace. She stared stupidly at Xander. “What?”

 

Spike was furious; that wordless discussion they had been involved in was about to ascend to a new level Spike could feel it and that idiot had to barge in and ruin it all. Damn him all to hell anyway.

 

“Spike,” Xander said pointing to the enraged vampire. “I know he’s not going to like my idea and he’s right. It’s stupid. It’s worse than stupid. Forget I said anything.”

 

“It wasn’t that stupid,” Willow said kindly.

 

“Yes it was.”

 

“Spike!” she hissed and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. “Play nice.”

 

Xander groaned and took a seat next to Willow. “I wasn’t thinking straight. I was just thinking of protecting the town and I was wrong. I don’t want you in danger Wills, not ever. Forgive me for being an idiot?”

 

Willow smiled and patted his arm. “You weren’t being an idiot, Xan.”

 

“He’s…”

 

“Spike,” she snapped crossly. “You aren’t helping.”

 

He nodded. “You’re right. Sorry, love.”

 

“Actually Xan, now that I’ve had time to think about it, you had a point,” Willow said thoughtfully. “Someone whose sedated isn’t going to be in a position to cause any trouble at all. Considering we’re a champion down at the moment, I think it’s our best option.”

 

Xander looked both surprised and confused. “You do?”

 

Spike shook his head. “No,” he said vehemently. “It’s not a good idea.”

 

“To be fair,” Xander said pointedly. “She never said it was a good idea. Only that it was an option.”

 

“We can’t sit back and do nothing,” Willow said reasonably. “This is the one option that we have to at least temporarily stop the witch hunter if not stop him permanently. Innocent people are suffering and they’ll continue to suffer the longer we do nothing. We don’t do nothing, Xan, we always do something no matter how dangerous, or how scary, or how much we really don’t want to. This is all of those times put together, but we have to do something.”

 

“Resolve face,” Xander said reading her expression easily. “No arguing with the resolve face. I’ll go tell Faith.” He got up squeezing Willow’s shoulder affectionately before leaving the room.

 

“Don’t start,” Willow begged taking Spike’s hand.

 

Spike grit his teeth, his jaw clenched and his eyes flashed yellow for moment, but he kept silent, not trusting himself to speak. Getting into a fight with her wasn’t what he wanted. She was just as edgy as he was Spike could tell by the way her fingers kept moving over his, stroking the length of his fingers and tracing his knuckles in a continuous movement she seemed to find fascinating.

 

“What if his magic is too strong?” he asked after a while. “What if we can’t keep him sedated?”

 

Finally she raised her eyes to his. “I’ll do what I have to do to keep my friends and Sunnydale safe. I’ll run. The witch hunter will follow.”

 

“Run? Leave Sunnydale?” he asked hoarsely.

 

He was crushed; there he had been planning on bringing up that very idea even though he felt sure that she wouldn’t go for it, still, Spike had been going to suggest it. He had fully intended to try and talk her into letting him take her away and she had not only brought it up before he had but she was going to leave him behind.

 

In the name of all that was unholy nothing had ever hurt like this. Not Cecily, not Dru, not Angelus. Spike could hardly stand it. He had to fight to keep seated, to not cry out his pain and misery. He couldn’t break down, couldn’t make an even bigger fool of himself than he had already.

 

Willow nodded. “Yes, I’ll leave town. If… if you’ll go with me?”

 

“Go with…?” The rush of relief he felt was so acute that Spike’s eyes closed and his shoulders sagged forward as he let out a long breath. That feeling of hope he had experienced earlier was back, only this time the wings spread out and started to soar. Hope was a dangerous thing Spike knew, but he couldn’t help himself; couldn’t stop himself reaching for what was tantalisingly just beyond his grasp.

 

A sharp breath and the scraping of the legs of the stool against the floor brought Spike back to the kitchen. He opened his eyes and found that Willow was standing, her hand against her mouth, her eyes wide as they stared at him over her fingers; a film of tears shimmering brightly.

 

Her fingers, he noted, crept across her neck to the fresh bite mark, stroking against it gently.

 

“No,” he rasped, horrified, He reached for her with a shake of his head. “No.” Damn it! Why didn’t he just answer her straight away. Now she’d gone and taken his silence as rejection. “No, that’s not… I mean, I’ll go with you. ‘course I’ll go with you.”

 

Willow had never seen anybody look as relieved as Spike had. It hurt. It really hurt. More than Xander’s rejection of her, more than Oz’s betrayal. It was somehow just more.

 

“After everything,” she whispered brokenly, “After everything that’s happened between us you don’t trust me.”

 

“I… What’s that now?” Spike was thrown, that hadn’t been what he had expected her to say. “No, don’t cry, love,” he begged when she could hold back the tears no longer and they fell silently down her cheeks. “That’s not it. ‘Course I trust you. You think it bothers me what happened with Glinda? You did it for me, didn’t you? Can’t be upset ‘bout that, can I?”

 

Willow swallowed and wiped at the tear that ran along her jaw. “That’s not what I mean,” she said thickly.

 

Bloody hell. He was always bollocking things up. Why had he waited until she had fallen asleep to say he loved her. If he had done it when she was awake they wouldn’t be having this conversation and she wouldn’t be crying fit to burst right now.

 

“Then I really don’t understand, love.” Spike was on his feet now, closing the gap between them his hands reaching for her, desperate to touch her, to hold her. She wouldn’t doubt him if he could just hold her.

 

Her next words stopped him short.

 

“You don’t trust me to love you, Spike.”

 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The sun was sinking slowly behind the sky scrapers of the city. The lights were coming on winking and glittering in the darkness like fallen stars. The city of Angels they called it, and Lindsay could believe it when he saw the city at night. Sometimes, in spite of the noise and pollution it seemed almost ethereal to him.

Rubbing at his forehead with the back of his hand, Lindsay could feel a throbbing beginning behind his eyes; he turned from the window and went to collect his brief case. He had deliberately hung around in the office longer than necessary in case Angelus called. So far he had heard nothing and Lindsay decided to give up for the evening and go home.

He’d had a long day, Angelus withstanding there had been problems on three of his cases and Lindsay had pretty much had enough. He said goodbye to security as he left, grateful that he was back in his usual parking spot right by the door and there was no need for him to walk half way across the car park.

There was no sign of Angelus or Drusilla, another thing for which Lindsay was grateful.

Stopping off at his favourite Tai restaurant for a take away and after finding himself stuck in a traffic jam for half an hour, Lindsay finally arrived home.

The lights from his apartment building threw long shadows across the car park. Lindsay drew up into his usual bay the headlights of his car reflecting off the whitewashed walls. What lawn there was had been mowed neatly and the shrubs were cut into strange artistic styles. Funny, but he had never really noticed his surroundings since he had moved in all those years ago. He remembered picking this particular building, he remembered thinking how flash and expensive it looked, how it was in such a good neighbourhood and showed just how far he had come in the world.

Punching in the security code Lindsay strolled down the hallway to the elevator at the far end. He whistled as he waited for the doors to ping open feeling more relaxed than he had all day. His stomach growled and he grinned down at the bag of takeout he held, he deserved this little treat tonight and he’d open that bottle of red that was in the fridge too. If he remembered correctly there was a James Bond movie on later tonight, Lindsay had a love of action movies, he’d pop some popcorn and finish off the bottle of wine while watching James Bond. He didn’t have court in the morning and he couldn’t be bothered with doing any further work tonight. Besides, a bottle of wine before bed might help him sleep better than he had the previous night.

His evening plans dwindled away to nothing when he finally reached his floor only to round the corner and find Angelus leaning against his door. Lindsay dropped his brief case and his bag of take out, fumbling in his pocket for the stake he had felt it necessary to carry; just in case.

Angelus grinned at him. “You couldn’t take Angel, you sure as hell aren’t going to take me.”

He swallowed nervously, Lindsay couldn’t help but agree with him, but he didn’t want to show it. He had the feeling that he didn’t really need to show weakness to Angelus, he could scent it just as easily as a shark scents blood.

“How’d you like my gift?” Angelus asked pleasantly, a dark gleam in his eyes.

The blood drained from his face and Lindsay’s top lip curled in disgust but he refused to play the game. Instead he said, “I haven’t found her yet.”

Angelus shook his head and tutted. “That is not what I want to hear, Lindsay.”

“It’s only been a day,” Lindsay snapped defensively.

“A city can burn to the ground in one day,” Angelus replied. “I’ve seen it.”

He was the one who had probably burnt it to the ground, Lindsay thought dismally. “I’ll find her,” he promised. “I’m waiting for a couple of call backs.”

Angelus pursed his lips his eyebrows drawing together into a dark scowl. “If you don’t have the information I want when I call on you next time, well, that will cause me extreme annoyance and displeasure.”

Didn’t that just scare the hell out of him, the thought of Angelus being annoyed.

The smell of fear that erupted in the confines of the hallway gave Angelus great satisfaction. He had been away for too long. He had missed this; terrifying humans.

“She’s a professional in the criminal underworld, it takes time to get hold of those kind of professionals. I’ll find her.”

“You’d better.” Angelus said. “Otherwise what happened to the seer and the scientist will pale in comparison to what will happen to you.” He gave Lindsay a long look before spinning on his heel and stalking away down the corridor his long black coat billowing behind him.

Lindsay let out a long breath of relief when Angelus departed. Fumbling with his keys he let himself into the safety of his apartment. Flipping on the lights he made his way into the kitchen and dumped his takeout on the counter. He stared at it for a moment his stomach rolling over, all he could see was his corpse with empty eye sockets and his heart torn out.

He turned away from the bag with the succulent smell of Tai food wafting from it; his appetite gone completely. Angelus ruined everything.

XxXx

Spike blinked once, twice, his mind reeling. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he just moved his jaw like a fish out of water. Her words bounced around in his head and Spike tried to grasp hold of them, examine them, see if they were what he thought they were; but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on one thing long enough.

There was a roaring in his ears, Spike had no idea where it came from. The world was suddenly smaller than it had been a moment ago, there was now only Willow. Willow and her sad, watery eyes. Willow and her forlorn tear streaked face. Willow, with misery seeping from every pore.

Now that she had said it Spike was forced to admit that she was right. Ever since the first moment he had put his lips to her skin and tasted her blood Spike had been expecting and preparing for her rejection.

Even after that night in L.A when she had taken him in her mouth, so willingly showing him just what kind of pleasure could be found with her, he had expected it. Even after they had made love in his crypt cementing their relationship he had waited for it. But it had never actually come. Not once had she rejected him, not once had she hurt him or used him or told him he was beneath her. It was all in his head, all in his past. Bloody hell but he was a total wanker. It was a wonder he hadn’t screwed everything up before it had soddin’ started.

Still, old habits die hard and William refused to die at all no matter how much Spike might wish for it.

“A bit difficult to trust what’s never been said, love.”

Willow stared at him for a moment and almost laughed. Of course, how could he know how she felt when she had never told him! Spike was many things, a mind reader was not one of them. Wiping her face and taking a deep steadying breath she said, “I think it’s time I told you the truth.”

Spike eyed her warily. “And what would that be?”

“It’s about the bond. How I created it to be exact.”

“Magic weren’t it, pet?” Not that the bond didn’t interest him, but it was gone, it was over and the reason for that was much more pressing for him. Love had always been an emotion he felt stronger than anything else. It had on many occasions obliterated his common sense.

“Partly,” she said licking her lips nervously. Just why she was nervous Willow didn’t know, after all, she already knew that he loved her what she had to say couldn’t possibly make him mad. “I was trying to heal you after the fireball and I didn’t really know how. I didn’t have a healing spell to hand so I tried something else, I tried to use my magic to combat the magic in your body but that wasn’t all I did. I didn’t mean to create the bond, I didn’t know that was going to happen, but I had to do everything I could to save you. You were dying, Spike and I couldn’t let that happen. So, instead of an actual spell it was more of a prayer, or a request to the Goddesses to help me heal you. It was love, Spike. I used love to heal you and it created the bond.”

Willow took a breath, she hadn’t babbled and rambled on like this for years. But now that she started she couldn’t seem to stop. “It makes sense really, now that I think about it that love would be the way to break the bond. I don’t know why that didn’t occur to Wesley. He’s a Watcher, he’s supposed to be smart.”

“To be fair to him, he wouldn’t think of that, would he? Not if he believed it was a healin’ spell gone wrong,” Spike pointed out.

Willow winced slightly. “Um, Wesley knows. I mean he knows everything.”

“He does?” Spike asked surprised.

She nodded. “And Faith. And Tara. And Xander. Oh, and Angelus.”

“Angelus?” he repeated weakly. “Everybody knew an’ you didn’t tell me?”

“I wanted to,” she said quickly. “It’s just that I didn’t know how you’d take it.”

Perhaps he should have been mad, or at least irritated that everyone else knew how she felt about him before he did; but Spike felt nothing but happy. Not only had Willow not rejected him, but she was openly, unashamedly, letting her friends know just how she felt about him, how important he was to her.

That hope from a few minutes ago was long gone now, there was no need for hope anymore; not now that he had the truth. Spike wasn’t sure when he had last felt this happy, probably way before the chip. Maybe even way before Sunnydale.

“I remember what you said to me last night, you know, what Drusilla told you about the bond taking me over,” Willow sighed. “You were right to break it, I couldn’t see what was happening at the time but Drusilla was right. The last couple of days it’s like I’ve been someone else. But one thing hasn’t changed, Spike; the reason for the bond coming into being in the first place. I loved you before the bond, I loved you when the bond was in place and I love you now.”

Things never worked out the way he wanted them to. The women he loved never loved him back. And now, suddenly, everything was slotting into place, his life was good, it was how he wanted it. Opening his arms to her again Spike said, “Give us a kiss then love.”

Willow smiled, her eyes lighting up and she threw her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her and kissing him hard. His lips parted beneath hers, his arms tightening around her, holding her close as though he would never let her go.

Breaking the kiss to allow her to breathe, Spike brushed her hair from her face, stroking her cheek gently. She kept a tight hold around his neck her fingers sliding into the hair at his nape and her lips moved over his as she whispered her love for him over and over again. She had so much time to make up for, so many moments when those words would have been enough, when they would have explained everything and Willow regretted not speaking them before.

Spike basked in it. It was a heady feeling this love business. It was so different knowing he was loved back and just how much. Nothing compared to it, nothing ever could. Dru was right, love was the strongest power on earth and he did have it at his fingertips.

Opening her eyes slowly Willow gazed up at him and smiled softly. “I’ll love you with my last breath, Spike.”

XxXxX

There had been limited discussions on the matter, everyone had agreed on that. It was pointless to go over things, the situation was as it was and all the talking in the world wasn’t going to help.

Spike had been loath to leave Willow even for the short amount of time it had taken him and Lorne to go to the museum to find a spear. Spike still wasn’t sure he had done the right thing in aiding this mad plan of Harris’, but Willow had asked him to help, she had promised to go away with him the moment it looked as if Harris’ plan wasn’t working. He had insisted she pack a bag before they left the mansion. It was Harris’ plan after all.

 

They were all going, each and every one of them loaded up with cross bows and darts filled with sedatives. Tara and Willow brewed up a magical remedy to go with the sedatives they already had. Tara had pointed out that every little thing that could be done should be done. Spike hadn’t thought to see the day that he agreed with Glinda.

Harris had supplied them with a map of the town, that had surprised Spike. He hadn’t ever seen the boy so prepared for battle before. But then, Willow had never been in such danger before and if Spike believed anything, it was that he and Harris were on the same side with this; they were both determined to get Willow back to Crawford Street without so much as a broken nail.

Wesley and Faith had taken charge of battle strategy. They had been the ones to decide who was placed where; Faith, Spike and Harris were the closest to Willow. Spike would hardly be anywhere else and neither would Harris, and didn’t it just make sense to have Faith, the strongest person in the group as near to Willow as possible. Spike wasn’t willing to take any chances with her safety.

Tara, Giles and Wesley who could all do magic, the watchers were limited of course, they were hardly warlock’s, but they had some ability and that was better than nothing, were placed so that each of them and Willow formed a squared. Magic at four corners if the need arose.

Dawn, determined to help had been granted leave to go along. She, Lorne and Gunn were spread out between the two watchers and Willow. It wasn’t lost on Spike that Willow would, for all intents and purposes be just as surrounded as they hoped the witch hunter would be.

She held his hand when they left the house. She still held it when they got into the back of Wesley’s car and she didn’t let go even when they reached the middle of town.

It was a hell of a thing to see, the Evocation of Madness. The town was in uproar and Spike fed on the fear and misery that swept through the streets, letting it fuel him for the fight to come.

There would have been a time that he would have revelled in this, indulged in the joys of being a demon and gone on his own killing spree. The past seemed so very far away with Willow’s hand tucked into his and her life on the line. He would be happy if he could just bundle her in the car and take her far away from Sunnydale.

She was nervous, Spike could sense it. She was afraid too, but she was trying to hide it. He could identify, he was feeling both those things too. He couldn’t lose her, not Willow, not now when he had just found her and discovered what it really meant to be happy. Didn’t they deserve a chance at being happy? She did even if he didn’t.

Xander was stood in the street having a quick discussion with Gunn and pointing out where people were meant to be posted. Some were already drifting off to their assigned spots, including Bit, Glinda and Lorne. Spike guessed that they didn’t want to hang around and try not to say goodbye to Willow any more than he did.

Faith took the spear out of the boot of the car and offered it to Willow. “Guess you’ll be needing this.”

“I hope I’m strong enough to drive it into the ground.”

Faith considered for a moment. “I expect that the spell will have something to do with that.”

“Maybe,” Willow agreed. Her hand shook as she took the spear but she smiled bravely at the slayer and squeezed tighter to Spike’s hand.

Suddenly Spike realised it was just the three of them standing there; him, her and Harris. Harris was pale, so pale in fact that Spike wouldn’t have been surprised if the boy had keeled over. But, Harris was stronger than he looked and spoke with a voice that hid the fear Spike felt oozing from him.

“Right here, Wills. This is the centre of town, where I’ve marked with chalk, see.” Xander pointed at the ground and blinked back tears. “The spear needs to go through that X.”

“X marks the spot, right?” Willow said with a smile.

“Right,” Xander agreed. “You kicked Glory’s butt, Wills and she was a Hell-God. A witch hunter will be just like taking candy away from a baby.” He gave her a long, meaningful look trying his hardest not to say goodbye. There was no need to, his Willster would be just fine. Instead he offered her a reminder which he hoped would help. “Buffy’s big gun.”

She smiled again and nodded. Buffy had faith in her, she could do this. Willow watched Xander turn and hurry to his assigned spot and she stepped forward to the chalked X, spear in one hand and Spike in the other. She couldn’t bring herself to let him go, terrified it would be the last time she got to touch him.

Spike stood beside her in silence. What was there to say? Anything he said would sound like goodbye and he found that he was suddenly superstitious enough that he didn’t want to jinx things. He had to let her go, he had to get into position, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He wanted to stay with her, be close to her. All he did was shift his weight from one foot to the other and she spun towards him with wide, frightened eyes.

“Please,” Willow begged quietly. “Please don’t leave me, Spike.”

“Never gonna leave you, love,” Spike promised, drawing her against him into a hug. It was difficult to do with a cross bow in his free hand but somehow he managed it. “Gonna be right here with you. Right here.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and Willow gave him a trembling smile. Reluctantly she released his hand so that she could lie the spear out across her palms. Taking a deep breath Willow closed her eyes and centred herself. She let the words of the spell run through her mind first before she spoke them, she wanted to make sure she got them just right.

Pride, it was the first thing Spike felt when Willow started to chant. As frightened and nervous as she was, her voice was strong, unwavering. She was in her element now doing what she was born to do; magic was a part of her and there was no hesitation in her at all.

It was a strong spell and Spike could feel the magic in the air around her. He took an automatic step back from the rippling air currents watching as her hair lifted gently from her shoulders and magic actually began to crackle around her, little forks of gold and blue light appearing now and again.

“Bloody hell!” Spike went down, her magic infusing his body, borrowing his strength, draining him of energy. His shoulder hit the ground hard he lost his grip on the cross bow and it skittered away from him. He lay there groaning, the sense of magic and Willow flowing through his veins.

Cracking an eye open Spike gazed up at her from his prone position at her feet. She was still chanting lifting the spear higher, holding it out like an offering. The spell was working, Spike could see the spear start to glow. A white light moved steadily down from the top of the spear towards the tip.

Groaning again, Spike pushed himself onto his hands and knees a dizzying wave of nausea sweeping over him.

Everything suddenly seemed to happen at once. Willow plunged the spear into the ground and a burst of white light filled the streets around them. Xander and Faith were shouting and when Spike looked up he could see why, the witch hunter was there, striding across the street his long hair bouncing on his shoulders.

The sound of cross bows firing filled Spike’s ears for a moment, everyone had managed it, they had managed to fire on Faith and Xander’s command. Spike stared horrified, it had all gone horribly wrong! The witch hunter merely lifted his arm in a circle and the darts disintegrated in mid-flight before they got anywhere near him.

Another sweep of his arm and the witch hunter lifted everyone off their feet, sending them flying backwards through the air to God only knew where. Spike could hear yells and screams and crashes but he couldn’t see what had actually happened to anyone. He knew only that they couldn’t help, that Willow had been left undefended.

One or two spells flashed across her mind but Willow didn’t have the strength to use them. It had taken all the strength she had to bring to life the Spear of Clarity. She was leaning on that spear now, feeling the strength of the magic beneath her feet as it swept through Sunnydale; the town at least was safe.

“Spike,” she whispered, her hand lifting to press to her heart. “I love you, Spike.” She stared at the witch hunter as he came towards her unconcerned with anything that was going on around him. He looked so focused that she knew the only thing on his mind was her death.

A movement to her right caught Willow’s eye and suddenly Spike was there, leaping forward all angry ridges and fangs, his eyes glowing yellow and a terrifying, bone chilling growl erupting from him. He collided with the witch hunter taking him by surprise and they both went down.

“Spike!” Willow gave a horrified cry, her hand reaching out in protest.

There was a scuffle, Spike was continuously growling. He got a good few punches in so far as Willow could see but then she felt the shift in the air that told of strong magic. Her eyes went wide and she started to panic. “Spike!”

There was a sudden strange swirling around the still wrestling vampire and witch hunter. Willow had never seen magic like that before, it was right there in front of her, filling the space around Spike and the witch hunter blocking them from view.

There was a clap of white lightening so bright that Willow had to shield her eyes.

Willow screamed for Spike, a long, shrill, terrified, heart wrenching sound accompanied by an involuntary blast of magic that barrelled along the street bringing its own destruction in its wake; shattering windows, blowing doors off their hinges, overturning cars and uprooting lamp posts.

XxX

Recounting his visit with Lindsay to Drusilla, Angelus stopped in mid story with a groan. He doubled over crying out in pain, wrapping his arms around himself and fell to his knees.

Drusilla watched with interest as a white light shone brightly from Angelus’ eyes. She hissed in response and backed away a few steps. The light was so pure she worried it might burn her.

Angelus sank further to the ground and lay there face down panting. Finally he looked up. “W… what? Dru...?”

Drusilla’s lips curled into a secret smile. “It is done.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	67. Chapter 67

 Chapter 67

 

Hissing in pain, Angelus doubled over again taking panting breaths he didn’t need as a familiar burning sensation coursed through his veins.

“Dru…” he gasped closing his eyes tightly, his fingers digging into the grass beneath his hands.

The burning faded away slowly, ever so slowly, dragging out every inch of pain possible. Still panting he lifted his head a dazed look on his face. Grasping hold of the rockery to steady himself he got shakily to his feet and looked around him blinking.

For a moment he had no idea where he was or what had happened to him, he knew only that Drusilla had gone and he was alone. Then it hit him like a freight train, flashes behind his eyes like a show reel of everything that had happened over the last few days. He saw Anya, a surprised look on her face as he loomed over her, eyes turning glassy with terror as his large hands obliterated her neck.  

He saw Cordelia, eyes wide, fear all over her face, lips parted in a scream that had echoed deliciously through his head. He saw her struggling in his arms as his fangs sank into her skin and he saw the oozing mark on her neck as she lay at his feet where he had dropped her.

Angel groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his temple as though he could push the rest of the images out of his mind. It was just like Angelus to go straight for the heart of the soul, it wasn’t as if it was a surprise to him, Angel knew Angelus as well as he knew himself, he knew how the demon’s mind worked.

After centuries wandering alone in the shadows he had found light; he had found friends. He shouldn’t have allowed himself that luxury. He had known that humans were a bad idea. He was a vampire, a demon, more than capable of hurting them even without meaning to. But when he did mean to, they never stood a chance against the vicious cruelty of his demon.

They were dead because of him, because he allowed them to get too close, because he allowed himself to care.

A wave of nausea washed over him and Angel wished it was possible for vampire’s to vomit; he felt it might help to get rid of the poison in his body. He was toxic; he destroyed everything he touched, everything that meant anything to him.

Angel’s head suddenly snapped up, he realised that he was face to face with his old time friend; guilt. He had his soul back. It shouldn’t have surprised him, he knew the little gang in Sunnydale always found a way to beat back the big bad and he knew his team could be relied upon to sort things out when the going got tough; and you didn’t get much bigger, badder or tougher than Angelus.

Letting out a loud breath he headed for the stairs his stomach rolling in revulsion as he made his way up to his room. It was just like Angelus to return to the scene of the crime and enjoy it; knowing he had defiled Angel’s home with the death of his friends.

Unbuckling his belt Angel peeled the leather trousers down his legs and kicked them from around his ankles. It was funny how he couldn’t stand the sight of them and yet Angelus didn’t feel right without them.

He changed into a pair of black trousers and wiped a hand across his face, he was not looking forward to what he had to do next, but do it he would. He had a lot to make up for but that would have to wait, he had something he had do first; something he had sworn to do.

Angel squared his shoulders determinedly. He had to go back to Sunnydale to protect Willow.

XxX

Gasping and shaking Willow stared at the destruction around her, the destruction she had caused. She had never felt such power inside her as she had with that last blast of magic. Taking an unsteady breath Willow launched forward tears clouding her vision as she stumbled towards the spot where Spike had fallen.

The white light was still there, shining so brightly she could barely see straight and the magic that swirled around her was the strongest she had ever felt. Willow could almost see the magic come to life right in front of her, small sparks of silver and gold crackled and fizzed in the air that blew about violently, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

“Spike!”

She received silence in response. An all -consuming ice cold terror over took her entire being until Willow was shaking with it. Harsh, petrified sobs racked her body and unable to support herself any longer she sank to the ground trying desperately to find a way through the force field of magic that separated her from Spike.

Did she even want to get past it? What would she see except a pile of dust where Spike had once been. Her tears fell harder, if she was going to die today as Spike had then she wanted to die with him, with the last piece of him she had left. She wanted to die in his ashes.

“Spike!”

“Willow!”

Her heart hurt even more, it was not Spike’s voice calling her name but Xander’s. There were other voices too and shouts and running feet, but Willow ignored them all. She couldn’t leave this spot until she knew for certain what happened to Spike. She had to see that he was gone for herself.

But this was Spike, William the Bloody, Scourge of Europe, Slayer of Slayers. He couldn’t die, not Spike. Pressing a hand to her heart hoping to push some of the pain away Willow gasped in a shuddering breath; surely she would feel if it Spike was dead. Surely she couldn’t love him this much and not feel it if he was ripped from her life.

Xander wasn’t sure that he would be able to get anywhere near Willow, he wasn’t sure exactly what he would find when he did get to her having been knocked flat on his back by two bursts of magic and missed what was happening around him. And he had to admit, this giant wall of magic, this whirlwind of power that was in the middle of the street was more than a little concerning. Who of them could fight that? Certainly not Tara and she was the only one aside from Willow with any proper magical ability.

“Wills, where are you?” he yelled, his feet pounding on the tarmac, crunching shards of glass into the dirt and dust as he ran heedlessly to where he had last seen her standing. Xander lost his footing and almost fell over when he heard Willow’s voice raised in panic as she called desperately for Spike; the magic hadn’t killed her, she was still alive.

Weak with relief, Xander stumbled around the swirling vortex of magic and sank to his knees beside his best friend. “Willow, you’re ok.” He tried to hug her but she wouldn’t allow it, pointing and shaking and moaning Spike’s name.

“Willow! Xander, have you got her?” Faith yelled.

“Yeah, over here, Faith,” Xander called back. “It’s going to be ok, Willow,” he said trying to sooth his distraught best friend.

Just as Faith reached them the wind began to die down and the swirling magic eased back, the thickening of the air thinning back out again and Willow gave a sharp cry to see Spike lying sprawled across the road.

Scrabbling on her hands and knees Willow scooted over Spike’s prone body. “Spike! Spike, baby, are you alright?”

She had never been so grateful for anything as she was to touch Spike, to feel the firm strength of his body beneath her hands. Gently she rolled him onto his back and stroked his cheek. “Spike?” A frown marred her forehead and Willow stared in surprise at the witch hunter who had been lying beneath Spike. His eyes were wide and staring, his lips parted and his body still; blood smeared his clothes and there was a gaping hole in his chest.

Grasped loosely in Spike’s hand, blood dripping through his fingers into the dirt was the witch hunter’s heart.

Xander blinked in astonishment. “Is… is he dead? The witch hunter I mean?”

“Looks dead,” Faith said crouching down next to him.

“Spike,” Willow whispered pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Spike, can you hear me?”

Wesley arrived on the scene with Tara who had her arm around Dawn who was limping badly. “What the hell happened?” Wesley demanded.

Willow wished they would all shut up. How could they all stand around talking when Spike was lying unresponsive in the gutter?

“How can he be dead?” Xander scratched his head. “I thought only Angel could kill the witch hunter. Not that I’m not glad that he’s dead,” he added quickly.

Making sure that Dawn could balance on her one good leg before she let her go, Tara squatted down beside Willow and Spike. Willow looked up at her, expression worried and pleading, but Tara remained silent, carefully scrutinizing Spike and the air around them.

“We’re all glad that he’s dead, Xan,” Faith agreed. “But it doesn’t make sense. Wes, what’s going on?”

“How do I know?” Wesley muttered crossly as he stared at the corpse of the witch hunter. He didn’t understand what had happened any more than Faith did. Wesley eyed the witch hunter warily, he half expected him to open his eyes and start blasting them with magic again.

“Oh shut up can’t you,” Dawn snapped, fright and worry over Spike and Willow making her sharp and irritable. “Tara’s trying to concentrate.”

Holding tightly to Spike’s hand Willow watched Tara avidly. She didn’t speak, didn’t question the other girl, Willow wanted Tara to focus. Tara had the ability to read magical signatures a skill that she did not possess. Tara may yet be able to shed some light on matters and explain what had happened.

Tara examined Spike critically; hovering around him she could see the pale pink of Willow’s magical signature. She could also see the dark silvery grey that was the witch hunter’s signature. She had seen it before on Angelus when he had first returned although she had not known what it was at the time; and again in town when they had first stumbled upon the Evocation of Madness. She knew then that it belonged to the witch hunter. It had frightened her, the sheer force of the magic she had felt in the air coupled with the vividness of the witch hunter’s signature; both had told her that the spell had been cast very recently, and yet the Evocation of Madness had given the appearance of being in full swing. The kind of spell that spread that quickly was dangerous and hard to combat, she had understood then why a slayer and a witch were not enough to take on the witch hunter and win. To fight that kind of power needed someone with an even stronger force on their side. They needed the Powers That Be.

“There’s you and the witch hunter,” Tara told Willow and she saw her nod out of the corner of her eye. Tara knew that Willow was relying on her for an analysis, she knew that in spite of Willow’s power reading signatures was not something Willow could do and Tara, as petty as it was, had always enjoyed the fact that she could do something that Willow could not.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Dawn pressed, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

Tara nodded and reached out to touch Spike. It seemed safe enough, Willow was touching him. Tara was slightly disappointed, she didn’t feel anything at all when her hand curled around Spike’s wrist. She had expected something, even if it was just a tingle or a jolt all things considering.

“What is it?” Wesley asked. “Is he alright?”

“I… I don’t… k…know,” Tara admitted, uncertainty making her nervous. “He…. Well, he’s glowing.”

“Glowing?” Xander looked hard at Spike but he couldn’t see any signs of glowing.

“What does that mean?” Willow’s voice was strained as she fought to keep a hold on her emotions. Reaching out she stroked along the bumps on his forehead. She had hardly noticed that he was still wearing his game face. “Spike? Spike wake up now. Please.”

“Do you know what it means?” Wesley wondered.

Tara rolled her shoulders. “Not exactly. All I can tell you is that the glowing is… is a result of m…magic. It’s not Willow’s magic and it’s not….not the witch hunter’s magic either. This is like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It’s so strong, it’s… it’s p…pure.”

“Pure?” Faith frowned.

“You mean there’s a third magical signature?” Willow asked, finally managing to kick start her brain and focus on what was being said. “But where did it come from?”

“I don’t know,” Tara looked as confused as Willow felt. “It’s just there.”

There was the sound of approaching feet and they all automatically turned to see Gunn and Lorne arriving. Gunn was dishevelled and relatively unscathed but Lorne had clearly felt the aftermath of the witch hunter’s magic. His suit was dirty and torn and there was blood running down the side of his face from a large gash at his left temple. He cradled his head gently in his hand.

“Are you hurt?” Faith went to help them.

“I’m fine. But I have some bad news,” Gunn said in a low voice.

Before Faith could ask what else could possibly have gone wrong Xander spoke up. “Where’s Giles?”

Gunn sighed and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Back there. You can’t help him.”

“Giles! What happened to Giles?” Dawn looked back at the building she knew Giles had been posted in.

“Magic blasted out the window, glass caught him so far as I could see,” Gunn said quietly. It was a pretty limited and tame description of what he had seen but he figured the kid didn’t need all the gory details. What good would it do her to know that a meter long shard of glass had fallen from the window frame straight through Giles chest, piercing his heart? How would it help her to know that the man was lying in an ever growing pool of his own blood, glasses gone with tiny splinters of glass littering his face.

Lorne gave a low groan and swayed slightly. Faith and Gunn each caught an elbow to stop him toppling over. “Are you alright?” Faith observed him carefully.

“Suits ruined and I’m going to have a dreadful headache without the party to go with it,” he complained. “But I’ll be alright. Catch me up snicker doodle, I’m afraid I lost consciousness for a minute or two back there.”

“I’d love to catch you up, but I don’t know exactly what’s happened,” Faith gestured towards the still unconscious Spike and the dead witch hunter.

“Oh,” Lorne gave a short gasp as he stepped closer to the small knot of people huddled around Spike. “That’s powerful magic.”

“You can feel it too?” Tara asked in surprise.

“I have my own brand of magic,” Lorne said. “Not like witches magic, more of a gift than magic. But I know magic when I see it and when I feel it. And this pop tart is magic of the most high.”

“What does that mean?” Willow wailed miserably. “Is Spike going to be alright? Why doesn’t he wake up?”

Xander looked longingly at the building where he had last seen Giles alive, he wanted to go and see the G-man but he stopped himself. If Giles was gone then there was nothing he could do, but Willow was here and she needed him. Giles, Xander felt sure, would understand if he left him there for just a little while longer.

Lorne peered down at the vampire and smiled broadly. “Oh for goodness sake,” he muttered with a short laugh. “To think that just a quick verse of _Lust For Life_ from Blondie there would have saved us all that stress and worry and could have ended things much sooner. He’ll be just fine,” Lorne promised her. “It might take a little while for him to come round, but he’ll come round alright.”

“And you know this just by looking at him?” Dawn asked sceptically.

“I do,” he replied decisively. “I’m surprised you two even have to ask,” he looked from Willow to Tara. “I’d have thought witches would have felt it too, especially you, Willow.”

“The magic?” Tara asked. “We can feel it. I can see another magical signature and I can see that Spike’s glowing…”

“Is he?” Lorne interrupted full of interest. “I can’t see that for myself. Quite fascinating.”

“Tara can see both Willow and the witch hunter’s signatures, but she can’t find the source of the third one, the most powerful one,” Wesley explained.

Lorne frowned and then winced, touching his fingers to his temple again. Dawn dug about in her pocket and offered him a tissue. “That’s sweetie,” he took it gratefully and dabbed at the still bleeding gash on his head. “Well she won’t find the source, will she? You don’t know what’s happened,” he realised.

“Haven’t they been telling you that?” Xander said crossly.

“Not very clearly.” Lorne sniffed and glared at him. “Like I said, that third signature belongs to the magic of the most high. It’s the magic of the PTB’s.”

“The Powers That Be?” Wesley was astounded. “What do they have to do with anything?”

Lorne sighed and closed his eyes striving for patience. “Lets go back, shall we? Witch hunter’s are enemies of the PTB’s, they seek to destroy the Goddesses power on earth; witches. To defeat an enemy of the PTB’s a champion is needed. Only the PTB’s can nominate or create a champion, hence the magical signature.”

“Are you trying to tell me that Spike’s a _champion_?” Xander could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“Bestowed on him by the PTB’s themselves,” Lorne said.

“That’s why he was able to kill the witch hunter,” Wesley realised. “I thought for a minute that we’d had it all wrong when I saw…” he trailed off and indicated the heart still sitting in Spike’s hand.

“No,” Lorne shook his head. “We always needed a champion, we just didn’t know we had another one when we lost Angel.”

Willow gazed at Spike and smiled softly. It was quite satisfying to be right; Spike was special.

How she loved him for fighting for her. When he had flung himself at the witch hunter for her Spike hadn’t known that he could win, he hadn’t known he was a champion; he had been prepared to give his life for her; it both thrilled and humbled her that he could love her so much.

She couldn’t help being slightly in awe of him. Spike, evil soulless vampire had been deemed worthy by the Powers That Be to become a champion. Oh he was special alright, her beautiful, deadly boy; even the PTB’s thought so.

How proud of him she was.

Willow bit her lip and eyed Spike curiously. She was well aware that he may not take the same view that she did. There was no telling how he was going to react when he woke up.

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 

Her fingers moved across Spike’s forehead in a gentle rhythm as she waited for him to wake up. Willow had thought, and rather hoped, that he would have woken by the time they got back to the house but Spike remained unresponsive to her coaxing words and insistent hands.

“Stubborn,” she muttered fondly.

“Is he awake yet?” Xander popped his head around the bedroom door.

“Not yet,” Willow didn’t even favour Xander with a glance, there was no way she was going to take her eyes off Spike even for a moment. When those beautiful blue gems finally opened she wanted to be the first thing he saw.

Xander wandered aimlessly into the room, his fingers dragging along the wall and the back of the chair. He came to stand behind Willow and frowned down at the vampire in the bed. He wasn’t quite sure what to think about things; Spike a champion, it was mind boggling. Willow was alive and well and that was because of Spike and Xander couldn’t be upset about that, on the contrary he was grateful to Spike for risking his life to keep Willow safe.

He had all these new feelings about Spike that Xander couldn’t make sense of. Was it even possible to be grateful to and even admire, however grudgingly, someone you hated? There was no getting away from the fact that he disliked Spike, he had never made a secret of it; but now that dislike wasn’t as strong.

He rubbed a hand across his forehead, the longer he looked at Spike the more confused Xander became. Could it possibly be true, that Spike was a champion? How could he even question the authenticity of it after seeing the witch hunters heart in Spike’s hand? But how could _Spike_ of all the creatures in the world be a champion. Angel he could understand, he was a vampire with a soul, that was different, that was sort of special; even if he didn’t like Angel either.

“So,” Xander said awkwardly. “The Powers That Be, huh? I never heard of them before Angel turned up again and now they’re everywhere. What do you think about them?”

“I think I love them for saving Spike’s life.”

Xander’s face screwed up, again he was unsure what to feel about that. He vividly recalled the evening Spike had tried to stake himself and he had told Spike that Spike should have trusted him enough to do it for him. He had staked his friend, Xander felt a pang at the memory of Jessie, staking the big bad that was Spike was all in the line of duty. Now though Xander wasn’t so sure, Spike had just saved Willow’s life.

He shifted on the spot an uncomfortable feeling tickling the back of his neck. Hadn’t he been saying that a chip, that saving the world and helping the good guys for the last year or so didn’t cancel out all the bad things Spike had done. After all, Spike had been around for over a century and that time was drenched in blood and stinking of death; helping the slayer because he had to didn’t erase the past in any way and Spike had made no secret of the fact that he didn’t expect it to. That wasn’t why Spike helped.

But things were different now, Spike had just saved Willow; that was different and if it made him a hypocrite, well, Xander was willing to be a hypocrite. He couldn’t lose Willow. Did this mean that he was supposed to be nicer to Spike? What was he meant to say to the vampire who had nearly bashed his brains out in a science lab and had just save his best friend? Somehow ‘thank you’ didn’t feel like enough but anything more filled him with disgust.

Spike; what a problem he was. He had started causing problems since he had first set foot in Sunnydale and he had been a problem ever since.

And Willow, his best friend, the smart one, loved him.

Xander closed his eyes in frustration; what was he meant to do about that?

A low groan from the bed and a soft cry of delight from Willow brought Xander out of his thoughts. He watched as Spike’s eyelids fluttered rapidly and the vampire groaned again before opening his eyes completely and looking up at Willow.

“Spike!” Willow was beaming. Leaning over him she gave him a soft kiss to the mouth before whispering kisses all over his face. “You’re awake. You’re alive. I was so scared, Spike!” She flung herself at him, wrapping herself around him as best she could and hugging him tightly.

Spike’s gaze drifted over her shoulder and locked on to Xander. “Like takin’ candy from a baby, huh?”

Xander made a face and rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know what you’re moaning about, you won.”

Stroking Willow’s hair Spike made soft soothing sounds in her ear to try and calm her down. “Anyone would think you weren’t happy to see me, love,” he teased lightly, gently wiping at her tears when she raised her head to look at him. “Smile for me, pet.”

Lips trembling Willow complied and gave him the best smile she could manage. “Are you alright, Spike?”

“Be alright, love,” he promised. “Did I really win?”

“Don’t you remember?” Willow asked, her hand running down his arm and back up again. She couldn’t stop touching him, she felt as though she would never stop touching him again. Twice she had nearly lost him and with him her own mind. She was never letting him out of her sight again, he would always been just an arms-length away from her from now on.

Spike considered for a moment. He remembered watching Willow bring life to the Spear of Clarity. He remembered the witch hunter striding towards her, disintegrating the cross bow darts with a simple lift of his hand and he remembered Willow alone, weak, defenceless. His eyes closed for a moment his face twisting with guilt. It had been his fault she was so weak, shagging her and draining her the way he had; it had all backfired on him, she had needed his strength to complete the spell she could have done so easily on her own if she was at full strength herself. He wouldn’t forgive himself for that, for putting her in so much danger and leaving her at the mercy of a witch hunter.

A soft growl escaped him at the memory of the witch hunter. Spike had known that he needed to protect Willow, that he needed to give her the opportunity to run and the others the opportunity to regroup and protect her. He had only thought of her when he had launched himself in the path of the witch hunter. Spike knew the score, only Angel could defeat the witch hunter and he hadn’t expected to survive the ordeal, but he had been willing to die for Willow. He would die for her a thousand times over.

It had been instinct rather than anything else that had made him punch his fist through the witch hunter’s chest and oh bloody hell had he felt it! The second the witch hunter’s blood had touched his skin he had been infused with magic. It was different from Willow’s magic. Her magic had a purity to it, it had her very essence interwoven with it and even though it hurt like hell and took over him completely to the point where he couldn’t even stand on his own two feet; it made him feel close to her. The witch hunter’s magic had been different; dark and deadly it had moved through his body like poison and Spike had felt sure he was done for.

Then he had felt it, magic entering his body again. It was stronger than any magic he had felt before; it had blazed through his veins all potent and powerful banishing the witch hunter’s darkness from his body like burning ice. That magic had given him a boost, brought a strength to his muscles that had never been there before, protecting him as he withdrew his hand from the cavern of the witch hunter’s chest with the warm heart of the witch hunter clasped between his fingers.

Spike didn’t remember much else, just the steady thump and flow of that same magic through his body, revitalising him, easing him, protecting him.

“Where’d you get that kind of power from, pet?” he asked, curling a strand of Willow’s hair around his finger. “You looked about to keel over when I last saw you.”

“That’s me done,” Xander said turning away quickly and heading for the door. “I’ll let the others know your ok.”

Spike stared at the closed door in confusion. “He’s weird today.”

Willow rolled her eyes, trust Xander to bail and let her deal with the Powers that Be thing on her own. Maybe it was for the best though, she didn’t image Spike would want an audience for this.

“How’d you do it, love?” Spike returned to the more interesting matter of Willow.

“I didn’t do anything,” Willow said slowly. “I could barely stand up without leaning on that spear. I didn’t have it in me to perform another spell when I was so weak. I just about managed the Spear of Clarity.”

Guilt washed through him and Spike drew her against his chest where he could hold her, feel the beat of her heart against his skin and know she was safe. She could have died no thanks to him. “I’m sorry, love,” he whispered, stroking her back gently. “I’m sorry I left you so weak.”

Willow smiled and pressed a kiss to his throat. “You saved me, Spike, you’ve got nothing to apologise for.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, pet.”

“I told you,” Willow used his chest for leverage as she pushed herself upright. “It wasn’t me, Spike. The magic you felt, it belonged to the Powers That Be.”

“Powers That Be?” he echoed confused. “The people, or whatever they are, who have in all their wisdom seen fit to make the King of Brood a champion of the people?”

Willow nodded. “The one and the same. Tara could see their magical signature but she didn’t know who it belonged to. Lorne did, he knew straight away.”

“Did he now,” Spike mused. “So, he’s dead? The witch hunter I mean?”

She nodded again. “Spike, do you…. Do you feel any different?”

“Tired,” he admitted. “A bit sore. But nothin’ I can’t recover from with a little blood.”

He licked his lips, his eyes fastening on her throat and Willow swallowed reflexively. Desire licked its way through her body and her heart stumbled in her chest at the very mention of his fangs sliding into her skin.

She leant closer to him, her fingers tightening on his arm as she tilted her neck invitingly. Sliding his hands up her back Spike growled softly at the invite, drawing her even closer, feeling her tremble against him.

His eyes drifted shut as he pressed his lips to her throat feeling her breath catch for a moment. He smiled against her skin, trailing small kisses across her neck, his tongue laving the mark he had already left behind. Willow moaned softly, arching her neck further, gripping him tighter, a sudden fervent need springing to life inside her.

She gave another moan when she felt the tips of his fangs sink into her skin and then Spike yelled and reared back from her his hands clutching his head his face screwed up in pain as he hissed through his fangs.

“Spike!” sitting back on his hips to get a better look at him Willow slid her fingers into his hair and gently massaged his head. “It’s alright,” she soothed quietly.

Eyes still closed Spike let her do her work, soothing his pounding head with her gentle touch. Bloody chip it ruined everything. All he wanted was to be close to her, to take what she offered, to share that dark part of himself with her knowing she wouldn’t shrink away from it; and now that the bond was broken he was being denied that privilege and pleasure. As was she.

“Poor baby,” Willow murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, to the tip of his nose, to his mouth.

Oh yeah, this was more like it. Threading his fingers through her hair Spike held her against him, his tongue touching lightly to her bottom lip. Her lips parted beneath his, her tongue sliding slowly along his making Spike groan and his fingers tighten their hold in her hair.

She was all around him; her taste filled his mouth, her scent filled his nose, her warmth seeped through his skin to the very marrow of his bones. Spike revelled in it; in her.

Squirming about on top of him Willow’s hips shifted, pressed down, rubbing against his erection. Spike groaned, his hands dropping to curl around her hips and encourage her movements. Arousal blazed through him and Spike’s hips lifted, pushing against her, wanting more.

Breaking the kiss to suck in a sharp breath Willow’s eyes drifted shut again when his mouth pressed to her throat, covering her skin with caressing kisses. “God Spike,” she whispered fiercely.

“I know love.” His whole body shuddered with desperation.

She kissed him again, deep and hard and thorough until his toes curled and his cock pulsed. Her hands moved swiftly over his belt and zipper. “I nearly lost you,” her lips brushed his as she spoke.

“Not gonna leave you, love,” he replied, grasping her jeans and ripping them open.

A memory flashed in Willow’s mind, she remembered him doing that very thing to her once before and what had followed. Her heart began to thump harder and her pulse quickened with excitement. She wanted that again and she wanted it now.

Taking his cock in her hand Willow stroked him once and Spike hissed in pleasure, shoving her underwear aside. Her hips lifted and when she sank back down again it was on him, taking him deep inside her. Spike’s eyes blazed and groaned with pleasure.

“Ride me, love,” he said hoarsely. “Please.”

She did exactly as he asked. Her hips moved slowly at first until she found her rhythm and then there was no stopping her. Spike’s hips bucked beneath her, his hands squeezing her waist, guiding her into a faster, harder tempo that had her arching her back and crying out his name.

“That’s it love, that’s my girl. Almost there.”

Her hands slid beneath his t-shirt clawing desperately at his chest. She was almost there to, but she couldn’t fall over. Willow knew what she needed. “I need you to bite me, Spike.”

Her voice was a plea and Spike’s chest tightened that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. His thumb stroked against her clit. “Just let go, love.”

“It’s what you want too.” Panting and clutching at his shoulders she pulled him up towards her.

“Bond’s broken,” he said with a groan. “I can’t.”

“Change,” she was gasping now, her pleasure almost painful. “Change, Spike.”

He did as she asked, his face rippling as his ridges emerged and his fangs elongated. Willow drew him to her, cradling his face against her neck shivering when his fangs touched lightly to her skin. She gave a sudden jerk, forcing her neck upwards into his mouth and cried out when his fangs pierced her skin.

Spike clung to her drinking deeply without a twinge in his head. He groaned against her neck erupting inside her following her over the edge.

“Pretty quick thinkin’ there, pet,” Spike said sinking back to the pillows and taking her with him.

Willow sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest. “I love you, Spike.”

He smiled and stroked her hair. “Love you too, pet.”

“Spike, there’s something I have to tell you. I started to but then I got distracted.”

Spike grinned. “I don’t mind. You can tell me now and you can start by explainin’ how Peaches thought that he was the only one who could kill the witch hunter. Champion my arse, bloody wanker is what he is. I could ‘ave killed the witch hunter days ago if I hadn’t listened to that bloody poof.”

He was annoyed now Willow could tell and she sighed quietly pushing herself onto her elbow so that she could see his face. “It’s not Angel’s fault,” Willow insisted. “Not really.”

Spike snorted. “Always gotta be special he has, well he was bloody well wrong this time. Thinkin’ he was the hero when anyone could ‘ave done it.”

“Not just anyone,” Willow said slowly.

Spike smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Maybe I had a bit of an advantage with my vamp strength but the Slayer could ‘ave done just as well too, love.”

“No, Faith couldn’t have done anything,” Willow shook her head. “Angel wasn’t wrong, not really. He said that a champion had to kill the witch hunter and a champion did, Spike.”

He blinked uncertainly at her. “How’d you mean?”

“We all assumed that it was only Angel who was capable of killing the witch hunter because he was the only champion we knew about. But that was before the Power’s made you one, Spike. That’s why you killed the witch hunter, that’s why you’re still alive, that’s why you could feel the Power’s magic in you. You’re a champion too, Lorne said so.”

“A champion?” he repeated astounded.

Willow smiled and nodded. “Yes.” She eyed him curiously, her hand touching to his head. “I would have thought that a soul would override the chip.”

“A soul!” Spike was horrified. “What soul? Who said anythin’ about a bloody soul?” He sat up so suddenly that Willow became dislodged from his arms and almost toppled out of bed. He caught her and righted her before she could fall.

“Well, no-one said anything about a soul,” Willow admitted. “I just sort of assumed you’d get one. Angel has one, that’s what makes him a champion.”

“I don’t want one,” he said stubbornly. His eyes narrowed for a moment a look of concentration crossing his face. “Don’t think I have one. Doesn’t feel like I have one.”

Willow’s lips pursed. “Buffy said that Angel’s soul kicked in pretty much straight away and that was just from me doing the spell. I expect that if the Powers had given you one it would have taken effect by now.”

All that guilt, all that misery, all that bloody _brooding_ , Spike didn’t feel any of it when thinking about his past misdeeds and could only conclude that he was still down a soul. “But Lorne still thinks I’m a champion?”

“He doesn’t think it, Spike, he knows it. He could tell just by looking at you and Tara knew that something wasn’t right since you were glowing.”

“Glowing?” his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Buffy said that when Angel’s soul came back his eyes were glowing so again, I assumed that you had yours back.”

“And now that I don’t?” He couldn’t help wondering if she was disappointed. Would she prefer him with a shiny new soul?

Willow simply shrugged. “Makes no difference if you have a soul or not. I told you that before, remember? I don’t care if you have a soul or not, Spike. I love you the way that you are.” She let out a long breath. “Why won’t you believe that?”

“I do believe it,” he promised, tucking her into his side and settling back down again. “Just checkin’ is all, love.”

“Well stop checking and believe,” she complained, drawing circles across his stomach. Leaning into him Willow kissed the corner of his mouth. “I guess I’d better go and let Dawn know your ok and tell Wesley about the soul.”

“He thought I had one?”

Willow shrugged. “He didn’t say, but he’s a Watcher and knows more about these Powers than we do. I expect he thought of it.”

“Probably havin’ a big pow wow with old Rupes as we speak.”

Willow winced, sadness clouding her eyes and she shook her head once. “No.”

“Rupes?” Although when he asked the question Spike already knew the answer from her pain filled eyes and the drooping mouth. “I’m sorry, love.” He was, for her, if he was honest he didn’t really care either way that old Rupes was dead and gone. Spike hid his smile, if he had a soul he’d be bothered.

She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “I’ll get you something to drink too.”

“What kind of a drink?”

Willow smiled and kissed him lightly. “Should have known that would get your attention.”

Arms curling around her Spike pulled her closer, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. “Know somethin’ else that can get my attention too.”

“Spike,” she chided gently. “You need to rest and heal a little bit more first.”

“Seems I always need to rest an’ heal before I can get my hands on you, love,” he said ruefully.

“Anticipation is half the fun,” she retorted cheekily as she wiggled out of his arms and stood up.

“Tease,” he replied amiably.

“Guess I’d better change before I go anywhere, Xander’ll have a fit if he sees me like this,” she said wiggling out of her torn jeans. “This is the second pair of my jeans you’ve ruined.”

Spike smirked. “Wear skirts from now on, easier access an’ all.”

Willow flushed and Spike’s smirk deepened, his tongue tucked into his cheek. “Don’t tell me it doesn’t appeal to you, knowin’ I could touch you an’ taste you an’ take you at any time.”

Her colour deepened, her pulse quickened, her heart rate increased and Spike growled in response, his eyes darkening and his fingers flexing.

Taking a steadying breath Willow took a step back from the bed blinking rapidly. How could that _not_ appeal to her? Not trusting herself to respond and knowing she would only climb back into bed with him if she lingered any longer she changed as quickly as possible and scurried from the room with Spike’s soft laughter in her ears.

 

XxXX

 

Sunnydale was different, Angel noted as he drove through the town. Something had happened in his absence, the place was all upside down, it looked as though the whole town had been ransacked. He put his foot down on the gas a feeling of dread overtaking him. What if he was too late? What if something had happened to Willow, or any of them?

The tires screeched as he rounded the corner and pulled into the driveway of the Crawford Street house. Getting out of the car he made his uneasy way to the front door, he really didn’t want to go in there and face them all. How was he meant to look Wes, Gunn and Lorne in the eyes after what he had done to Fred and Cordy? Gunn would hate him and he had every right to.

Angel took a deep unnecessary breath, he thought a glass or two of whisky would go down better, but he didn’t have that luxury.

Pushing open the door he stepped slowly into the hallway and stood there motionless just listening to the sound of humanity that came at him from the other room; voices, warmth, heartbeats. His friends were in there, people who had been his friends at any rate. It was worse being back this time than the last time, this time he had so much more to lose and Angel could feel his life, all that he had, running through his fingers like water.

As much as it hurt, Angel knew he had hurt others far more and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel self-pity right now.

Footsteps coming towards him caused him to tense and Angel waited for the arrival, waited to feel the cold wrath and hatred of the people he had hurt. He started when he came face to face with Tara.

Tara stood stock still, complete shock at seeing him there rendering her motionless for a moment. Then she screamed and Angel winced as the sound ripped through him. There were running feet, someone shouting for Tara and then Faith barrelled into the hallway. She skidded to a halt looking just as shocked and confused as Tara had before her.

“What the hell?” Gunn was next on the scene coming to a halt beside Faith and raising a cross bow in line with Angel’s heart.

“Angel?” Faith groaned inwardly how hopeful she sounded, how eager to see him. She hated how pathetically weak she was when it came to him.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “It’s me, Faith.”

Wesley shouldered his way between Faith and Gunn. He looked at Angel closely but he couldn’t tell which vampire he was looking at. Common sense told him that since the witch hunter was dead Angel had most likely returned, but of course he wasn’t going to take any chances. “Lorne,” he called out. “I need you up here.”

Angel shifted uncomfortably, everyone had gathered in the hallway now and he knew he was going to have to sing in front of them all. He hated singing as it was.

“When you’re ready,” Lorne said taking Tara’s place on Faith’s other side when the witch moved to make a space for him.

Angel cleared his throat. “Rain drops keep falling on my head…”

“That’s enough,” Lorne held out a hand to stop him. “We’ve had enough to deal with without adding your singing to the list, no offence Angel cakes.”

Wesley’s shoulders sagged with relief. “I thought it was probably you, what with the witch hunter dying.”

“Dying?” Angel looked confused. “You mean Willow didn’t bring me back?”

Wesley shook his head. “No, the witch hunter is dead, his death broke the spell he had over you and your soul came back.”

Again Angel was confused. “How did he die? I thought only a champion could kill him?”

“A champion did kill him,” Xander said smugly, he was going to enjoy telling the wonderful Angel he wasn’t special any more. “Spike did it.”

“Spike?” Angel looked so shocked and surprised it was almost comical.

“He’s a champion,” Xander said viciously. “Your special friends the Powers That Be ordained him, or whatever it is they do to make a champion.”

“Spike has a soul?” Angel was astounded. He’d only been gone for two days and the entire world had turned upside down. Spike, with a soul. Spike, a champion. Angel could scarcely believe it.

_It is time_

_Time for what?_

_The coming of Spike._

Drusilla, she never could give it to you straight. Understanding Drusilla’s cryptic messages had never been his strong suit, but Angel did understand Drusilla herself. She had known, Angel felt it in his bones, Drusilla had known what was to happen to Spike that had been her secret, the one she had claimed wasn’t hers to tell.

_He is a part of it and yet he is all of it._

Had Dru meant that the witch hunter was the catalyst to Spike’s new role as a champion? Angel felt that she probably had although if he had been given a century to work out what she had meant he could honestly say he would never have guessed this was going to happen.

He was all confused, what did it mean having another champion around? It didn’t help him get a clear head with Faith stood across from him a mere three steps away. The way she was looking at him told Angel she was just as confused and uncomfortable as he was and Angel squirmed with shame when he remembered what Angelus had done to her.

“No,” Willow’s voice had them all turning to look at her. She had just arrived at the bottom of the stairs when the commotion had been going on. She was both happy and worried to see Angel back. “Spike doesn’t have a soul, he’s the same as he always was.”

“Huh?” Xander looked at Wesley. “You said he’d have a soul now.”

“I assumed that he would,” Wesley scratched his head. “Are you sure, Willow?”

“I’m sure.”

“Maybe we should all go and sit down,” Wesley said with a sigh. “I think a strong drink is in order.”

Xander glared ferociously at Angel, the boy was positively seething, Angel could tell just by looking at his face. There was hate in his eyes, so much stronger and clearer than before. He chanced a glance at Gunn and what he saw in his friends face frightened Angel, it was so much more concerning that Xander’s hate. Hate he had expected, hate he was used to, hate he knew how to deal with; but emptiness; that chilled him right to the bone.

Gunn turned away and followed the others back into the study. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected when he came face to face with Angel again, but it wasn’t this nothingness. Angelus he could hate but Angel wasn’t Angelus. Maybe he understood that better than anyone else having had to stake his own sister, but it made things confusing. He didn’t know how to be around Angel, he didn’t know what to say to him. How could he hate Angel for something that wasn’t his fault? How he could forgive Angel for something he hadn’t done? Where did they go from here?

XxX

Angel didn’t make a move to follow the others. “I’ll be right there, Wes. I need to talk to Faith for a minute.”

Wesley paused and looked from slayer to vampire. “Faith?”

She smiled wanly at him, appreciative of his concern for her feelings. She nodded even though she was unsure if she wanted to have this conversation with Angel or not. Running a hand awkwardly through her hair she shifted her weight from one foot to the other before silently following Angel into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

They stood there for a few minutes simply staring at each other. Now that he was alone with her Angel couldn’t think of what to say. How did he start? More to the point, why was it her he needed to start with, he had done much worse to Gunn, Xander and Wesley than he had to her. Faith’s anger and humiliation would fade but the pain and loss of Gunn, Xander and Wes would never leave, they would carry it with them always just as he would.

Was it only two days ago she had gone to the basement to ask Angelus if it was him or Angel she had screwed? It felt like a life time ago. And Faith knew she would now, as she had then, prefer to have this conversation with Angelus over Angel. She tried to control her nerves, tried to keep her racing heart under wraps but she had the sinking feeling Angel could pick up on them. She also knew that he wouldn’t say anything, he wouldn’t want to humiliate her or hurt her any more than he was probably going to.

“How are you?”

Faith started, as conversation starters went it was pretty standard and normal, which is probably why it took her off guard. There was nothing standard and normal about what they were going to discuss.

“Five by five,” she flashed him a cheeky grin. “You?”

“Not so good, but I’ll deal.”

Silence fell between them again. Faith slipped her thumbs into her belt loops, absently tugging at the denim loops, stretching her thumbs out and back again.

Angel shifted uncomfortably, his eyes wandering around the kitchen, noticing the signs of humans everywhere. There hadn’t been a thing out of place when he lived here alone. All he needed was a mug for his blood.

“Giles um, Giles is dead,” Faith offered, although why she thought that would be a great conversation to have with him was anyone’s guess.

“Witch hunter?”

“In a roundabout way, shard of glass got him in the heart. It fell out of the window frame so far as Gunn can tell. Shattered by magic.”

Angel nodded. “Its too bad.”

“Yeah.” She wondered if he felt as fake as she did saying that. It wasn’t that she wanted Giles dead, but they hadn’t been particularly close when he was alive and she just didn’t feel a keen sense of loss the way she had when Anya died.

“Willow’s alright though?”

“Spike takes good care of her.”

“So it seems.”

“He attacked the witch hunter,” Faith said, wondering if he could hear the desperation in her voice. She was floundering for something to say, anything to prolong what was to come. “He didn’t know he could kill the witch hunter when he did it. He’s a hero at the moment.”

“A champion too,” Angel said quietly, striving to keep the bitterness out of his voice. It was just like Spike to come sauntering in at the last minute and have everything handed to him on a plate without the burden of a soul, whereas he had to deal with the guilt and work hard to make amends for a lifetime of suffering.

“Yeah. Nobody saw that one coming.”

“Where is he?”

“In bed resting. He hasn’t long come round. He was unconscious for a bit. Xander was there when he woke up but he left them too it, Willow and Spike I mean. They didn’t want him hanging around after all and…”

“Faith,” Angel interrupted quietly. “I… we don’t need to talk about Willow and Spike right now.”

“Alright,” she squared her shoulders her chin tilting at a defiant angle. “What do you want to say, Angel?”

“I’m sorry.” It was actually easier than he thought it would be and he felt better for saying it. Angel just hoped that she would accept it.

“For what?” There was something seriously wrong with her Faith knew. Why make him say it? Why did she want to hear it? What good would it do to hear him say he was sorry for ever touching her, that he regretted getting into the shower with her? Lots of people went on and on about closure and drawing a line under things and moving on, but Faith knew it wasn’t about that for her. It was like some form of self -torture. She just had to hear him say that she wasn’t good enough, that she didn’t compare to Buffy.

Angel figured she had a right to make him say it. He deserved it, there was no reason why she shouldn’t want him to face her and admit out loud what he had done to her. If it made her feel better, if it helped her to forgive him Angel felt he just might swim through holy water for her.

“The basement,” he said quietly. “For what I asked you to do and the things I said to you. And for telling Wesley what happened between us.”

He could see she was surprised and he frowned. Something told him she had been expecting something else from him but Angel wasn’t sure what that was.

“Wesley was ok about it,” Faith said. “He knew I wasn’t to blame for Angelus coming back so he didn’t say much about it.” In a way Wesley knowing had helped their relationship, it was from that point on that their trust issues faded away and they really started to get along. Faith was grateful for that and she said so.

“I’m glad some good came out of it,” Angel said sincerely.

“Wes and I are thick as thieves now.”

He smiled. “That’s good.”

“Was that it?” God she hoped it was, she hoped he would leave her with a little bit of dignity.

“Yeah. No. Um… I… You and me…”

Faith’s eyebrows raised in surprise, she had never seen Angel lost for words before. “There’s no need to get into that,” she assured him quickly. “It… um… it happened and …”

“Yeah it did, and you have no idea what it feels like to know it happened, to have the memory of it and not actually remember it,” he said angrily. He turned away from her for a moment and paced the length of the kitchen tension showing in every line of his body.

She watched him curiously. “What do you mean, Angel?”

“It wasn’t me in the shower with you but it wasn’t quite Angelus either. I was somewhere in between where I still had my soul but the demon was more in control letting me do what I wanted to do, what the soul would never have risked doing.”

He moved closer to her until he was standing a hairs breath away, towering over her, seeming so big, so tall, so male all at once. Faith felt quite small next to him, not something she had felt from him before soul or demon. She swallowed at his close proximity her breath shuddering past dry lips as her mind scrambled to catch up to what he had said while trying desperately to control her body’s reaction to him.

Her lips tipped up at the corners. “Oh, I put your soul at risk, do I?” she asked striving to bring some lightness to the conversation, his dark eyes and darker face did things to her that would bring nothing but pain and misery when he walked out the door. “Babes behind bars do it for you, huh? I wouldn’t tell Wes if I were you, he thinks the soul is all pure.”

“Don’t tease,” Angel warned, he didn’t think he could take it. Besides, he’d been around a long time, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t see what she was doing. Angelus had hit the nail right on the head with her, she wanted to be wanted and yet she was terrified of that very thing. She wanted him Angel knew she did, he could feel it. She might be able to keep her emotions off her face but she couldn’t control her body; she had no idea what advantages her body gave him with regards to what she was really thinking and feeling.

“When I’m teasing, you’ll know about it.” Faith had been going for flip and flirty, it did not come out that way. She sounded more strained and breathless than anything else. Damn him anyway for doing those things to her.

She hadn’t thought he could move closer to her, Faith was wrong. Angel bent slightly until his lips brushed her ear.

“I know I’ve touched you, felt your skin all hot under my hands. I know I’ve kissed you and felt that slayer strength in your thighs wrapped around my waist. I know I’ve been inside you and felt the warmth of your body and I know I’ve tasted you, felt your blood explode in my mouth and…” he paused to unwrap the scarf she still wore around her neck. “… I know you’ve got my mark on you,” he touched cool fingers to the scar on her throat. “But it’s like a dream. It’s like some exquisite nightmarish dream I can’t hold on to and make real.”

He sighed and straightened up again his eyes drifting to the door, beyond that were his friends, people he had hurt in ways he could never make right. “Perhaps that’s my punishment. Seems fitting really, not to be able to have what I want the way I took what Gunn, Xander and Wes wanted.”

She had never heard him talk like that before and she reached out to pat his arm reassuringly. “They’ll forgive. Maybe not straight away, but they will. They’ll understand that its not your fault, Angel.”

Angel didn’t reply. Instead he simply patted her hand in response. He and Angelus were two sides to the same coin, and sometimes more than that. The soul kept the demon at bay but the soul had done bad things too. He couldn’t tell Faith that though, he knew that she had him up on a pedestal as something to aim for. If he could do it then so could she and Angel sure as hell wasn’t going to let Faith down. He’d let enough people down as it was.

“I’m glad your back,” Faith said softly.

“At least someone is.”

“Coming back is hard,” she said wisely. “But sometimes you just have to suck it up and deal.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

Faith gestured towards the door. “You’ve already done the hard part, you’ve already faced them all.”

He looked down at her and felt extremely proud of the woman she had become. She was so strong, to him Faith had always been strong, in a way much stronger than Buffy had ever been because Buffy had had people around her who loved her and cared about her and looked out for her. Faith hadn’t had that.

Suddenly realising that she was watching him watching her Angel cleared his throat embarrassment clouding his eyes. Was Spike right, did he have a fetish for slayers, or was it just women he couldn’t have?

This woman haunted him. The taste of her blood, the feel of her lips, the tightness of her body, the pleasure to be found between her legs; memories all dancing just beyond his reach and Angel ached over it.

He was startled when Faith caught hold of the lapels of his coat and hauled him to her. Pressing her lips to his she kissed him hard, demanding a response and Angel gave it to her. His arms went around her and he pulled her closer until he could feel every part of her against him. Hands tangling in her hair, his mouth opened to hers and he kissed her back, devouring her as she devoured him.

This was Angel, this was her and Angel, something Faith had always wanted and she indulged in the experience. Pressing her body into the hard lines of his Faith snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer, as though she could climb right inside him. His tongue plundered her mouth, tasting, controlling, dominating; and she was helpless to do anything other than cling to him like a life line. She was a slayer, she had super strength, she was stronger than he was and yet Faith had never felt so weak, so utterly powerless as she did right then in Angel’s arms.

His taste swept her mouth, his body imprinting itself to her own and Faith moaned helplessly. Angel’s arms tightened around her in response and Faith found herself pushed back into the wall, his mouth turning harder, more insistent.

Finally she managed to yank her lips from his and gasp in a much needed breath. Her head was spinning, her body sizzling as a basic primitive need twisted her gut. She felt the coolness of his large hand at the back of her neck holding her still and his lips pressed against the scar on her throat. A shudder ran through her and Faith cried out in surprise when his fangs sank into her neck.

Angel groaned his eyes rolling back into his head as her blood began to flow into his mouth. Rich and strong, dark and ripe, her blood thickened with her arousal and her scent filled the air; Angel groaned again and slid his thigh between her legs.

He had her pinned so neatly to the wall that Faith couldn’t have moved if she had even wanted to. A red hot need blazed through her veins and she pressed herself against his thigh moaning with pleasure when she found the friction she needed. She was a slayer, she shouldn’t have a vampire’s fangs in her throat, she shouldn’t want a vampire’s fangs in her throat; but she did, and she couldn’t stop herself clutching his head to her neck or her hips pushing and rubbing, riding his thigh with wild abandon as his feeding lifted her higher until she was soaring away into the sweet abyss of her climax.

He felt her reach her completion both against his thigh and in his mouth and Angel reared away from her staggering back a few steps. He couldn’t quite work out how they had got where they were, how her blood had come to be scorching his veins. Angel simply stared at her for a moment as she leant there against the wall. He wasn’t sure if it was her slayer strength or her own pride that kept her upright but whatever it was he admired it; he admired her for not dropping to her knees the way he wanted to where he could bury his face between her legs and taste her essence there too.

Gritting his teeth Angel forced himself to regain control and slowly the face of the demon melted away. He was back to his human façade when Faith finally lifted her chin from her chest having got her breathing under control and looked at him. Angel was rather gratified to see that she looked just as confused as he did.

He cleared his throat. “I…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Faith wasn’t sure she could bear to hear it.

“I wasn’t going to.”

Her head tilted slightly as she examined his face noting the dark gleam in his eyes. Instinctively Faith knew that he wouldn’t say he was sorry because he wasn’t. Everything inside her surged at knowing once and for all that Angel did want her, even if it would never happen, even if he would never come near her again; he wanted her and that was enough for now.

Taking a piece of kitchen roll from roll sitting on the counter Faith dabbed at the wound on her neck before carefully replacing the scarf.

“Is there anything else you want to talk to me about, Faith?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“Good, I can’t be in here with you much longer with the way you smell.” She looked offended and ready to belt him in the mouth at any moment. Angel laughed once. “It’s not a bad thing, Faith. But it will be if I don’t get out of here.”

Faith took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright.”

“Time to face the music,” he said quietly.

She didn’t say anything, there was nothing for her to say; instead she opened the door and left the kitchen almost running into Gunn in the hallway.

“Sorry, Faith.” He side stepped to let her pass.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” he flashed a brief smile at her. “Just want a word with Angel,” he looked at the vampire standing in the doorway. “Brother’s got a right, don’t you think? Considering you killed his girl and all.”

 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 

When Faith entered the library it was to see Xander glaring at Willow with a look of disbelief on his face. She sighed heavily, she really wasn’t in the mood for Xander and his drama’s right now.

 

“I just, I just, what is the matter with you?” Xander threw up his arms and shook his head. “I means seriously, Wills, its… its all wrong,” he gave a shudder.

 

“It’s not wrong,” Willow said irritably. She sat down on the arm of the chair Lorne was sitting in. “It’s so far from wrong that I can’t even begin to explain it to you. Spike’s a vampire, he needs blood to survive and I give him mine.”

 

“Yeah but you let him bite you!” Xander shuddered again. “Hey, hang on, does that mean that the chip isn’t working now?”

 

Faith watched him with amused eyes, it was difficult to tell which Xander felt was the greater evil, a deactivated chip or Willow feeding Spike.

 

“No,” Willow touched the bite mark on her neck. “The chip is working fine. It didn’t matter when the bond was in place but now that it’s broken it means he can’t bite me any more. It makes feeding him the traditional way difficult, but not impossible.”

 

“Why would you let him bite you?” Xander was incredulous.

 

“Because I like it,” she snapped back. Flushing Willow cleared her throat her eyes downcast. “The less you know the better, Xan. Trust me.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I get it,” Xander said paling slightly. “Well, I don’t get it, but I get it. You get me?”

 

Willow’s lips twitched. “Yeah, I get you.”

 

“Well I don’t,” Lorne was staring at Xander as though he had just grown another head.

 

“He doesn’t get why I like it but he does understand why I do it,” Willow offered by way of explanation and Lorne simply nodded.

 

“He’s going to need a …. a lot of b…blood to heal properly, isn’t he?” Tara asked a thoughtful look crossing her face.

 

Willow nodded. “He’s not ill or injured or anything like that, but his strength has gone, he needs to build it back up again.”

 

“But why?” Dawn looked confused. “It was the magic of the Powers that Be that helped Spike, why would they drain him of energy like that?”

 

“They didn’t, not exactly,” Wesley said. He sat behind the desk nursing a glass of scotch. “Spike’s a vampire, vampire’s don’t have magic, its not supposed to exist in their bodies at all. That’s what’s drained Spike, magic in his blood stream, we’ve all seen how quickly he goes down when Willow’s magic takes hold of him and her magic is nothing compared to the Powers. No offence,” he added quickly.

 

Willow smiled and shook her head. “We’re talking about the Powers That Be, Wesley, like Lorne said, magic of the most high. I’m only a witch, I can’t compete with them on any level.”

 

“And yet,” Tara said softly crossing to stand beside Willow and put her hand on her shoulder. “They sent Angel to protect you and when he fell they gave you a new champion to protect you in his place. You’re obviously important to them or why bother?”

 

“Tara’s got a point,” Xander said his lips pursing in thought. “You remember what Dead Boy said when he got here, right? He said you had an important part to play in the future remember, Wills?”

 

“I remember,” Dawn said. “But that font thing he went to wouldn’t show him what it was because it wasn’t his path or something like that.”

 

Lorne smiled fondly at her. “It’s not for us to know everything at once, pop tart. The future will be revealed as and when it has to be. We will know our destinies as we walk the path that we choose to. The PTB’s only interfere if they absolutely have to.” He looked at Willow with an expression close to awe and fascination. “You must have one hell of part to play sweetie, if the PTB’s saw fit to give you a new champion, a vampire champion and one without a soul to boot.”

 

“Looks like you aren’t just Buffy’s big gun,” Xander said proudly.

 

“Wow, Willow. That’s just, wow,” Dawn was staring at her with wide eyes, slightly envious, but mostly admiration and wonder. Being a key was one thing, but being Willow, that was something else. She guessed she could understand Spike’s total devotion even better now and she squirmed with shame at her previous jealous and petty thoughts. Still, Willow was here and she was alive, Dawn would make it up to her.

 

Willow blushed under all the attention and fidgeted with the hem of her jumper. She had never liked being centre of attention and a memory flashed across her brain of being on the school stage with Xander and Buffy during the live performance of the talent show. She had completely freaked out and ran from the stage leaving Buffy and Xander to solider on alone. She smiled slightly at the memory; the good old days. Her heart ached for Buffy.

 

“A big gun will need a strong champion firing on all cylinders himself. If it will help,” Tara said quietly, “Considering everything he’s been through lately, Spike can have my blood.”

 

Willow’s head shot up in complete astonishment. “What?”

 

“I know he can’t bite, but I can still donate,” Tara said softly. “In a cup or something. Witches blood is bound to be stronger than anything else he drinks.”

 

“He can have mine too,” Dawn piped up. “I don’t know if being a key changes my blood or anything, but he can have it.”

 

“Slayer blood has gotta be strong,” Faith said suddenly. “I’ll donate if he wants it.”

 

“Spike saved my life,” Wesley said setting his glass down on the desk. “He’s proved himself a worthy alley even if he hadn’t become a champion. We’d all be quick enough in helping if it was someone else lying in bed. I’ll be glad to help Spike if I can.”

 

Lorne threw up his hands in a theatrical gesture. “You’re all moving me to tears. Blondie can have some of my blood too. Gotta keep a specimen like him fighting fit, don’t we?”

 

Tears shimmering in her eyes Willow looked from one face to the other more touched than she could say that her friends had stepped forward like this for Spike. Not just her friends, she realised, Spike’s friends; and he didn’t even know how much they all liked him, or at the very least respected him. But they did, they respected him Willow knew it, they may not see him clearly the way she did, but they did see him, they saw him for what he was; a strong fighter, a vampire who was adjusting to a life he was never meant to live, a survivor; a champion.

 

“Oh what the hell,” Xander shrugged. “I guess I’ll donate to fangless too. He saved you, Willow,” he said softly in response to her look of surprise. “I’ll always owe him for that.” His brow furrowed for a moment. “Just um, just don’t tell him, ok?”

 

“Oh!” Dawn exclaimed glaring at Xander. “You made her cry.”

 

“Me?” Xander said indignantly. “You’re the ones going all hearts and flowers and playing tiny violins for Spike. I just jumped on the band wagon.”

 

“Easy there water works,” Faith sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Here sweetheart,” Lorne handed her a bright red silk handkerchief and Willow held it to her face crying quietly.

 

Tara slid an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. “It’s ok, Willow, you’ve been through a lot just lately. Let it all out,”

 

“Yeah,” Dawn came closer and squatted at Willow’s feet patting her knee. “You’ll feel better.”

 

“Come on now, Wills,” Xander sniffed slightly “You’re gonna get me all going too.”

 

“Yeah, Willow, you wouldn’t want to be responsible for ruining his macho image now would you?” Faith laughed at the cross look Xander sent her way.

 

Willow laughed softly and dabbed at her eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

 

“We know,” Dawn said gently. “You don’t have to explain, Willow. We already know.”

 

In that moment, surrounded by her friends who were willing to spill their life’s essence for the man she loved Willow felt that they did know. Not only that, but they accepted it, accepted her, accepted Spike, accepted them together; even Xander.

 

“Anya would be proud of you,” Willow said looking at her best friend through a film of tears.

 

“You think so?” he looked pleased.

 

“I know so.” Anya had never had a problem with Spike, she herself had been a demon and had done things that were just as bad as the things Spike had done. Willow knew that Anya had never understood Xander’s attitude towards Spike considering her own past misdeeds.

 

“So,” Faith said clapping her hands together. “How do we do this? Can’t say I’ve ever given blood before.”

 

Throwing the remaining contents of his glass to the back of his throat Wesley stood up. “It won’t be too difficult.”

 

XxXx

 

Spike was bored. He hated just lying around with nothing to do and wondered if Willow would be amenable to bringing the telly upstairs for him. That way he could catch up on _Passions_ and have Willow in his arms at the same time. A fag and a nice little drink of whisky and the picture would be complete.

 

He had sensed the return of the poof a little while ago, and if he hadn’t the commotion downstairs would have told him all he needed to know. There was no sign of Angel coming up to visit him, not that Spike expected him to or even wanted him to, but he did want to know what was happening. He would have gone down to check things out if he had something other than water for knees.

 

A smirk curled Spike’s lips, the poof wasn’t special any more. He wasn’t the only champion around the place now that the Powers had seen fit to bestow the same crap on him. Not that Spike was complaining, being a champion had helped him save Willow and he couldn’t grumble about anything that kept her alive and by his side.

 

He was glad to be without his soul though Spike wouldn’t deny that. The very idea of it turned him cold all over. He was a vampire, a demon, he was meant to be evil he wasn’t meant to have a soul and he certainly didn’t want one.

 

His girl, she loved him without the soul, he didn’t need it to be something to her. He touched her heart just the way he was and did that ever make him soar above the clouds.

 

Willow’s arrival brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled as she came through the door. Nothing could lift his spirits, lift his heart the way she could. Curiosity crossed his face when he spotted the tray in her hands and he only needed one flare of his nostrils to know that the red liquid in the whiskey glasses was human blood.

 

Spike sat up a little straighter watching her like a hawk as she came to stand beside the bed and rest the tray on the bedside table, shoving the lamp out of the way as she did so.

 

“What’s going on, love?” His eyes darted from her face to the six glasses lined up neatly on the tray.

 

Finger hovering over each glass Willow gave him the name of the donor whose blood it held. “They thought it would help you get your strength back quicker.”

 

He stared at her uncomprehendingly for a few moments his head going round and round as he tried to fathom out what she was saying. It wasn’t possible that he understood her correctly. “What?” he said at last.

 

Reaching out she ran a hand down his cheek. “They want to help you, Spike. They’re your friends.”

 

Well wasn’t that a surprise. Spike had been unaware that he had friends in Sunnydale. He definitely hadn’t thought of any of the little humans that way, apart from Dawn, but then she was just a kid and no matter what he had done over the years killing kids, feeding off kids wasn’t his deal. Kids were no way to build a reputation to last, a demon got that reputation by taking on the biggest threat he could find and coming out the other side a winner.

 

“You want to start with Xander?” she grinned at him.

 

Spike sighed dramatically. “This was not the way I envisaged tastin’ his blood.”

 

“Spike,” she said with a laugh and handing him a glass.

 

“Still a vampire,” he replied sniffing at the blood and taking an experimental sip. “He ain’t bad.”

 

“He’ll be delighted to hear that.”

 

“I’m sure.” Spike took another gulp of blood his eyes closing as he luxuriated in the potency of human blood in his system. It didn’t compare to Willow’s blood, but he enjoyed it just the same.

 

Willow sat beside him on the bed watching him as he sipped at the blood the way other men sipped a fine wine or age old scotch. She twined her fingers with his and Spike squeezed her hand gently. She smiled at him, caressing his face with her eyes, the ridges and fangs that had automatically come out as he began to drink only endeared him deeper into her heart; they made him more than anyone else.

“Angel’s here,” she said warily, unsure as to how Spike was going to react to that.

 

“I know, I sensed him when he arrived. He takin’ his brooding to a new level or what?”

 

“Well, he didn’t look happy.”

 

Spike laughed. “Why does that not surprise me. Poof has no idea how to be happy.”

 

“Are you happy, Spike?” It surprised Willow that she hadn’t thought to ask him this before, but she had taken it for granted when he said that he loved her. But love she knew didn’t always equal happiness.

 

“Yes,” he said softly, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. “Got my girl, don’t I?”

 

She smiled and leant forward to kiss him. “What does it mean now that Angel’s back?” she asked slowly. “I mean about you getting the chip deactivated.”

 

Spike paused with the glass half way to his mouth, he hadn’t thought about that. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Dru said that I’d be free of the chip. I’ve never known her to be wrong. Can’t quite see Peaches helpin’ me out though,” he said bitterly.

 

Willow rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “Maybe he will now that you’re a champion.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath, love.”

 

She bristled on his behalf. “That’s hardly fair.”

 

“Makes no difference to him,” Spike replied resentfully.

 

“But Dru said,” she insisted. “Dru said.”

 

Bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed it softly, adoring her for her concern. “She didn’t say it would be now.”

 

Willow sighed, her mouth twisting despondently. “I wish I could make it better for you.”

 

“You do make it better, Willow.”

 

It was the use of her name that told her how serious he was and she took a deep breath to steady herself, she was likely to start blubbering again. “So do you, Spike.”

 

“’M glad, love.”

 

“It’s going to be alright now, isn’t it?” she curled up next to him settling beneath his arm where she could cuddle into his side.

 

He kissed the top of her head and took another sip of blood. Spike didn’t reply, he didn’t want to make a promise he couldn’t keep. He had no idea how things were going to go now that the poof had returned.

 

Something told him that it wasn’t going to be smooth sailing.

 

XxX

 

 

Angel stood quietly in the kitchen watching Gunn who stood just inside the doorway. That emptiness had gone from Gunn’s eyes now, replaced with an emotion Angel couldn’t quite identify. It unsettled him, he had been around long enough to be able to suss out what people were thinking or feeling just by looking at their eyes.

 

Whether the eyes were the windows to the soul or not Angel didn’t know, but they were windows alright. You could tell a lot about a person by their eyes alone, but he could tell nothing about how Gunn was feeling right now.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I… Fred…. There’s nothing I can say to make it better or make it go away. I can only say I’m sorry and I know that’s not enough.”

 

“No,” Gunn agreed. “It’s nowhere near enough. But like you said, nothing else you can say, man.”

 

Angel could have passed off the blame onto Drusilla, technically she had been the one to kill Fred. But he had been the one to turn Drusilla and bring her into the world just as he had been the one to teach Spike, unleash him onto an unsuspecting population and then sit back and enjoy the destruction he wrought. It all came back to him in the end.

 

“I’m still sorry,” Angel said. “If I could take it back I would.”

 

“I know that,” Gunn ran a hand along his head and closed the gap between them. “I know its not your fault, not technically. But, a line’s been crossed, I’ve seen another side to you and it ain’t pretty, you know what I mean?”

 

“I know exactly what you mean.”

 

“You’re a champion Angel, you’re meant to protect the innocent not kill them.”

 

“I know. And you knew about my past, Gunn, you knew what I was like without a soul, all the things I’ve done. I can’t bring the dead back to life, I can’t undo the suffering I’ve caused but I’m trying to make up for it. If it takes eternity I will make amends for all that I have done.”

 

He was sincere and Gunn knew it. He knew Angel and the burning desire he had to do what was right, to help those in need and protect the world from evil. “It’s not enough,” he said quietly. “Not any more, Angel. The demon hates the soul I get that, the soul makes the demon lash out even more when he comes back and he turns on the people you’ve been closest to and tries to take us out one by one until the people standing between the world and the forces of evil are all dead. Don’t you see,” he said earnestly. “The innocent can be in no greater danger than when their champion’s gone to the dark side.”

 

“Of course I see that,” Angel said impatiently. “But I can’t do anything about it. I do all I can to keep the soul safe, it’s not permanent you know that. I can’t help it if a witch hunter or a witch or a warlock or whatever takes my soul away. That’s not what I want but I can’t prevent it.”

 

“Then you understand that I’m only doing what has to be done,” Gunn said calmly.

 

Angel frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“You remember when my crew crashed Caratis? I told you that you could trust me because I didn’t kill you when they wanted me to, remember?”

 

“Yeah,” Angel nodded. “What about it?”

 

“Do you remember what you said to me?” Gunn asked.

 

“Um,” Angel considered for a moment casting his mind back. “I said that when you had to kill me and you did, then I’d know I could trust you.”

 

The kitchen door opened slightly and Faith poked her head around it. Her presence distracted Angel for a moment.

 

Gunn nodded. “That’s right.” His hand came up to rest on Angel’s shoulder. “I’m your friend, Angel. You can trust me.”

 

It happened so fast that somehow it was in slow motion too. Gunn’s words slotted into place in Angel’s head and realisation flashed through his mind like a comet, but he was too slow to react, he hadn’t been paying attention. He heard Faith scream his name at the same time he heard Gunn whisper he was sorry and a blinding pain caught his heart radiating outwards through his body.

 

Angel gasped his eyes flickering down to his chest where a long wooden stake protruded from his flesh. He gasped again, eyes widening, flying to Faith who was rushing across the kitchen towards him.

 

“Faith…” he reached towards her out stretched hand but he was nowhere near it and then suddenly he was gone.

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

 

Upstairs, curled safely in Spike’s arms Willow almost jumped out of her skin at the loud horrified scream that tore through the house. Sitting up she stared at the door for a moment before turning to Spike. “What do you suppose?”

Spike tipped the remaining contents of the glass containing Lorne’s blood to the back of his throat and frowned. “I’m not sure. Help me, will you, pet?”

“Yes, of course.” Willow scuttled around the room bringing Spike his boots and quickly lacing them up for him. She stood beside him her arms looping around his waist, he used her for leverage and Willow dropped her head with a wince as she started to walk. It probably hadn’t been the best idea to make love to Spike so soon, her aches had eased somewhat but she was still sore between her legs and their recent coupling hadn’t helped matters in the slightest.

Cursing quietly Spike made his slow way across the room. He could see that Willow needed his assistance more than he needed hers and his guilt came roaring back. He had hurt her but he didn’t know what to do about it and he wasn’t strong enough to stand on his own just yet, although her blood and the donations he had consumed had indeed made a difference to him already.

Spike paused on the landing his head tilting a look of concentration crossing his face. “Something isn’t right.”

There were more voices now raised in shock and disbelief but Spike couldn’t make out the words, they were just noise to him.

“What?” Willow asked leaning heavily on the stair rail as she stepped down onto the first step.

“I can’t feel him.”

“Angel?”

Spike nodded once and descended the stairs behind her. It was possible that the little humans had shunned the poof of course and sent him on his way with his tail between his legs and the threat of a painful death hanging over him; but somehow Spike didn’t think that was what had happened.

They were all crowed in the hallway when he and Willow reached the bottom step and he could hear Wesley yelling at Faith and Faith’s voice raised all high and angry and there was the scent of blood on the air.

Dawn turned to face them suddenly her eyes wide and unsure. “He’s dead,” she whispered. “Gunn killed him.”

Willow frowned. “Who?”

“She means Angel.” Spike couldn’t say how he knew, he hadn’t felt it when Darla had died, but then he hadn’t see her for centuries either. Vampire’s didn’t generally sense each other even those from the same bloodline. He only sensed Angel and Drusilla lately because he’d been away from them for so long that to come back together again brought with it a strange sense of family and familiarity.

“Dead?” Willow croaked. “What do you mean, dead?”

“It means,” Xander said, turning away from the kitchen door to look at her. “That someone has finally done what should have been done a long time ago. Justice has finally been done.”

“You can’t mean that,” Willow shook her head and pushed passed Dawn to get to the kitchen were the ruckus was still going on.

“Well I do mean it,” Xander replied stubbornly.

Spike followed Willow to the kitchen door in a sort of daze, he had never thought of Angel dying. It was Angel, the Poof, the Souled Wonder; he didn’t know how to die. Even when he did he came back months later.

How could Angel be dead? It was Angel, champion of the people and the Powers That Be. It was Angel and Angelus and him and Dru and he just couldn’t get his head around it.

Angel and Angelus, both had hurt him, humiliated him, tortured him in their individual ways over the years. Spike had never really liked either one of them but he had never thought to see the day when both of them were taken from this mortal realm. For the longest time Spike had wanted to be rid of Angel, now that it had happened, now that Angel was gone Spike wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

The slayer Spike saw, knew exactly how she felt about Angel’s demise. She currently had Gunn pinned to the kitchen floor sitting on his hips her thighs keeping his legs still as her arm came back and drove her fist into his face over and over again. Wesley was trying to get her attention his voice raised and pleading as he tried to grab her arms and haul her off the battered and bleeding Gunn.

“Faith!” Wesley managed to get hold of her arm as it came back ready to drive another punch into Gunn’s face. “Stop! Stop this instant.”

She tried to shake Wesley off and lost her tight hold on Gunn which allowed him to buck upwards and dislodge her from his hips. With Wesley pulling at her and Gunn wiggling around beneath her Faith toppled sideward and Gunn scrambled to his feet pressing the back of his hand to his bleeding lip.

“What the hell happened?” Wesley demanded standing between the enraged slayer and his injured best friend.

“He killed him!” Faith yelled pointing a finger at Gunn. “He drove a stake through Angel’s heart.”

Spike could see the stake lying on the floor surrounded by dust. Angel’s dust. Angel’s ashes. His hand groped for Willow catching her around the waist and pulling her closer into his side. He had a sudden cold chill and Willow was good at chasing the cold away. She was always so warm.

“Spike?” Willow spoke softly her arms sliding around his waist and up his back. “Are you alright?”

He didn’t reply, instead he wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly against his chest his fingers running absently through her hair.

“Gunn,” Wesley stared at Gunn as though he had never seen him before. “What… why?”

“It had to be done, Wes,” Gunn said calmly.

Wesley shook his head. “I don’t….”

“Angel was my friend….”

“Friend!” Faith was furious. “You killed him. Since when do friends go around killing each other?”

Testing a tooth with his tongue, relieved to see that it hadn’t come loose, Gunn glared at the outraged slayer. “He was my friend,” Gunn insisted. “There were people who wanted me to kill Angel once before and I didn’t because he was my friend. I thought that proved to Angel that he could trust me but he told me that when I had to kill him and I did, that was when he knew he could trust me.”

“You didn’t have to kill him!” Faith yelled brokenly. “The time to kill him was when he lost his God damn soul not when he got it back.”

“She does rather have a point,” Wesley said eyeing his friend curiously. “We’ve been trying to put the soul back all this time and as soon as we do you kill him. What were you after, revenge for Fred? Let me tell you, Charles, Fred wouldn’t thank you for it, not now that you’ve left the world without a champion.”

Gunn glowered. “Fred is dead, Wes. No matter what I do she will still be dead. Killing Angel or Angelus won’t bring her back. This isn’t about revenge, revenge never got anyone anywhere, but it is about Fred and Cordy and Angel and us and even my crew. We’ve all worked so hard fighting the forces of evil, keeping the streets safe, keeping the world safe just to have Angel lose his soul and destroy everything we’ve done. Angelus hates us, he hates what we do and he wants to make us suffer because we fight against everything he is and we’re friends with Angel. Like I told Angel, the innocent can be in no greater danger than when their champion goes dark.”

“Well yes,” Wesley said. “I agree whole heartedly with that last part. But I still don’t understand why you felt the need to stake Angel!”

“Like Angel said, he does all that he can to make amends and keep the soul intact, but this time he lost it through no fault of his own. If his soul can just be taken like that then its gonna happen again, Wes. There’s always gonna be a demon out there with the know-how to remove the soul. It might not have happened for years, centuries even, but it would have happened again whether it was Angel’s fault or not and you know it.”

Wesley cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “Charles, I do understand what you’re saying but…”

“You understand?” Faith’s eyes widened to their utmost as she looked at Wesley. “How can you understand?”

“Faith,” Wesley said patiently. “I know you’re upset, we’re all upset, but….” He trailed off uncertainly.

Faith scowled. “You have no idea what to say, do you? You don’t agree with what he’s done. You know he should never have killed Angel and there’s no way to take it back.”

How could he be gone? How could Angel be gone? It was only mere minutes ago she was in his arms, his lips were on hers, his fangs in her neck and now he was gone; a pile of dust on the kitchen floor. Faith ached; she ached inside and out and had never felt so lost as she did now without Angel in the background. He had been there since she had met him, always supporting, never judging; as unobtrusive as her own shadow, and now he was gone.

“I think,” Wesley said slowly. “I think you got ahead of yourself, Charles. I understand what you’re saying, I appreciate your reasons; but I’m not sure dusting our champion was the right way to go in keeping the world safe.”

Gunn sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. “Pre-emptive strike, Wes,”

“Good God!” Wesley exclaimed astounded. “I agree that its more than a possibility that someone or some demon or whatever could take Angel’s soul again, but there was no way to say for certain that it would happen. You can’t justify killing Angel on those grounds alone, it’s preposterous! You were wrong, Charles and we can’t undo what you’ve done.”

“Oh come on, Wes,” Gunn looked irritated. “Are you seriously gonna stand there and tell me that Wolfram and Hart wouldn’t have found out about this at some point, if they don’t know already. They more than anyone want Angel gone and if a witch hunter can take Angel’s soul then those slimy lawyers are gonna find a way to do it and force us into killing him. And what about Cordy and Fred and that guy Doyle, huh Wes? They put themselves in danger every day to fight the forces of evil don’t you think they deserve a little recognition?”

“Their recognition is the legacy they left behind,” Wesley said in clipped tones. “The fact that the world is still here and hasn’t been sucked into hell, and the fact that Angel was still here! They fought alongside him, they fought with him, they fought for him, so long as he was still standing and able to fight then their deaths wouldn’t have been in vain. Don’t you think Cordy and Fred would rather it was their lives Angelus took than some innocent on the street? That’s why we fight, to protect those innocent people and we’re all willing to give our lives for them, that’s what it means to work for the Powers That Be. You more than anyone should know that, Charles, you were keeping the streets safe long before you met us.”

“Yeah I was,” Gunn agreed a catch in his voice. “And I had to stake my own sister to do it. When the soul’s gone so is the person, all that’s left is the demon. You were a watcher, Wes, you’ve been in the game long enough to know that. Ask Spike if you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Wesley said crossly. “I know enough about vampire’s without having a lecture from you.”

“Then you know, deep down you know I’m right, Wes.”

“You shouldn’t have done it!” Wesley yelled angrily.

“I wouldn’t have had to if the slayer actually slayed vamps,” Gunn retorted sending Faith a heated look. “You should have killed him right off, as soon as Angelus turned up you should have killed him, then those who are dead would still be alive.”

“How is this suddenly my fault!” Faith raged her face turning red.

“Because you’re the slayer, as in vampire slayer, or did that slip your mind?” Gunn asked snidely. “Angelus was the worst vampire in history, you should have killed him straight away.”

“They never seem able to,” Xander said surprising everyone by speaking up. “Buffy couldn’t do it either. I know how you feel,” he smiled thinly at Gunn. “I staked my best friend when he got turned. It wasn’t of the good. There was a time when we thought Willow had been turned,” he paused and shuddered at the mental image of Willow in leather with fangs and ridges. It had been the worst day of his life thinking he had lost her, even worse than Jessie somehow. “Buffy was talking about staking her now that she was a vampire and my first reaction was “it doesn’t mean we have to kill her”, but I would have. If it came to it I would have killed her like I did Jessie, because she wasn’t Willow any more, she wasn’t my best friend, my best friend was already dead. Doesn’t mean the thought of it didn’t cripple me, but I love Willow enough to do what has to be done if the time ever comes.”

Xander paused again and looked at Willow a loving smile on his face and his eyes soft. He laughed shortly and shook his head once. “Buffy, she was all about killing Willow but she didn’t want to kill Angelus. She had the opportunity and she didn’t take it and because of that Miss Calendar died.”

“Xander,” Willow said quietly. “That’s hardly fair.”

“I said it then to her face and I’ll say it now that she’s dead,” Xander said firmly. “Buffy wanted to forget all about Miss Calendar’s death, she wanted to forget everything Angelus had done so that she could have her boyfriend back. If Buffy had killed him when she had the chance we wouldn’t be having this conversation now.”

He looked at Gunn understanding in his eyes. “I think you did the right thing. He was dangerous even with the soul because we were always waiting for the moment when it vanished again. Somebody had to kill him and the two slayer’s I’ve known haven’t been able to.”

“Buffy did,” Dawn said, quick to jump to the defense of her sister.

“Only as a last resort,” Xander replied. “If she could have found a way around it she would have. Anything to get Angel back. She disappeared afterwards, remember? She couldn’t stand to be in Sunnydale with all those memories of Angel and Angelus. She ran away and left us to look after the Hellmouth, all because of Angel.”

Spike couldn’t quite tell if the boy was bitter towards Buffy or Angel, not that he particularly cared either way, they were both dead and gone now. The part of the moron’s speech that stuck out was how he wouldn’t hesitate to stake Willow should she become a vampire. That wasn’t exactly a surprise to Spike, but he didn’t like hearing it, it really put a crimp in his plans for his future with Willow.

He hadn’t realised how much mixed feelings there were about Angel and Spike honestly couldn’t decide which side of the fence he came down on at the moment, Gunn’s and the moron’s or the slayer’s and Percy’s. Spike glanced down at Willow, she hadn’t said much and hadn’t moved from his side either. He wondered how she felt now that Angel was gone.

“What you did wasn’t easy,” Xander said. “I know, like I said, I staked my friend too and, hey, I admit I didn’t like Angel, but he was your friend.”

“Yeah he was,” Gunn said quietly. “I liked him.”

“You liked him so you killed him,” Faith spat angrily. She wasn’t going to let this go, she couldn’t. The one person in the world who had been there for her was Angel and now he had been taken away from her.

Gunn raised his eyes to her distraught face. “It’s for the best. In the long run its for the best. It’s not as if there isn’t a champion to take his place.”

Spike felt all eyes turn to him and he was suddenly furious. “I’m not Angel!” he snapped. “You can’t expect me to take up where he left off. I’m not the good guy I’m the Big Bad, I’m still evil. I don’t care if any of you lives or dies and I’m sure as hell not putting my unlife on the line to save the world.”

Faith cocked an eyebrow at him. “Has it escaped your attention that you already do that?”

Spike scowled. “I’m not Angel!” he insisted.

“Nobody expects you to be,” Wesley assured him. “But you are a champion, Spike you can’t get away from that.”

His arms tightened around Willow again. “Being a champion helped me save Willow, but that doesn’t mean I want to spend the rest of my existence poncing about like Angel.”

“Angel didn’t ponce about,” Lorne said insulted on Angel’s behalf. “He worked hard to keep the world safe and from what I understand so have you. What difference does it make, you being a champion? You’ll still be doing the same thing you’ve being doing for… well, however long you’ve been doing it.”

“Did it ever occur to anyone that I might not want to!” Spike snapped.

“Spike,” Wesley said with a long sigh. “You don’t have much of a choice in the matter.”

“Sure I do,” Spike said. “I don’t feel the burnin’ need to go rushin’ out and save the world and protect the people. I like my violence Percy old boy and helpin’ the slayer was the only way I got to exercise the demon. I didn’t do any of it because I actually wanted to.”

Wesley considered him closely for a few minutes. “That is strange. I assumed that you would have a soul which I now know you don’t and as a champion I figured that saving the world would be something you would want to do.”

“Well I don’t.”

“But he is a champion?” Wesley looked to Lorne for confirmation.

Lorne nodded. “Yes he is.”

“Um, hello! Aren’t we forgetting something?” Faith poked Wesley in the ribs.

“No, Faith I’m not forgetting, but what good will it do to go over things?” Wesley sighed and took her arm gently. “Come into the other room, I think some distance between you and Gunn will be a good thing right now.”

“That’s not going to be a problem,” Gunn said. “I’m going back to L.A.”

Wesley turned to look at his friend. “Today?”

“Right now.” Gunn smiled ruefully. “Got a crew who ‘ave been waitin’ on me for a long time now. Without a champion and a seer I gotta go where I’m needed, where I can be the most use’

Wesley said nothing at first, he simply looked at his friend sadly. “Maybe its for the best.”

“I think so,” Gunn said. “Lorne, do you want a ride back?”

Lorne nodded. “I don’t see what help I can be here now. Besides, I don’t know much longer I can go without a sea breeze.”

Gunn nodded and left the kitchen to pack the few belongings he had brought with him.

Extracting herself from Spike’s embrace Willow picked up a cup from the counter and went to kneel beside the stake and dust. Holding her hand out palm down above the ashes she watched as they lifted, dancing in the air for a moment before drifting into the waiting cup.

“What’re you doin’, love?”

Willow peered thoughtfully into the cup. “Last time Angel died he had his soul.”

Faith moved closer to her. “What of it?”

“Well, he came back, didn’t he? We didn’t know at the time that he was a champion, but I suspect that’s why he was brought back.”

“To fulfill his destiny,” Wesley murmured.

Willow nodded. “Maybe he’ll come back again.”

“You think he might?” Faith asked eagerly.

Willow shrugged. “I don’t know. It won’t hurt to keep him safe in the meantime, will it?” She offered the mug to Faith who took it and cradled it gently.

“We probably shouldn’t get our hopes up,” Wesley cautioned.

“A little h…hope never h…hurt anyone,” Tara spoke softly from the doorway.

“A lot of it can be destructive,” Wesley replied wisely.

XxX

Gunn and Lorne had left Sunnydale hours ago. Wesley had shut himself away in the study, Xander had actually gone home feeling it was time to face his home without Anya in it. Tara and Dawn were in the living room watching an old movie, Faith had gone on patrol alone and Willow was lying in bed with Spike.

It was nice, she reflected, to just lie there together without any danger or stress hanging over them. They talked about everything and nothing all at once and the soft slide of his hands over her body and the touch of his lips to hers built a fire inside her that drove her mad.

“I love you, Spike,” Willow murmured against his mouth. She felt his lips curl into a smile against hers.

“Love you too.”

“Are you alright, what with Angel and everything?”

Spike sighed softly and drew back from her. He figured it had been stupid to expect her not to bring Angel up. “I don’t know,” he admitted quietly. “It doesn’t feel right, knowin’ he’s gone.”

“How do you think Drusilla will handle it?” Willow asked warily. The last thing they needed was a grief stricken crazy vampire going on a revenge filled killing spree.

“Hard to say,” Spike said thoughtfully. “She might already know.”

“Her visions?”

Spike nodded. “Dru, she can be unpredictable. She’s like as not to flip out over the least little thing. Angel dying, that’s no little thing. Hard to say how she’s gonna take it, he ain’t Angelus after all.”

“She’ll know his soul came back, won’t she? I mean, its safe to assume that they were together in L.A. when it happened.”

“I guess so.”

“Angel wouldn’t have hurt Drusilla, would he?” Willow asked worriedly. If something happened to Drusilla they would end up taking a step back in getting rid of the chip. Willow couldn’t imagine Wesley would be willing to offer up the information they needed even with Spike being a champion.

“No,” Spike said with certainty. “Not her.”

Willow let out a breath of relief and sank back against him. “It’s so wrong, Spike. I wish I knew what to do to make it right.”

“What’s that love?”

“The chip,” she whispered. “I hate it. I always hated it.”

“Did you now?” his fingers played absently in her hair. This was news to him, he hadn’t been aware that Willow had been anything other than pleased that he had a chip in his head.

“Yeah. I could never say anything though Buffy would think I’d gone mad.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Guess so.”

She fell silent after that her mind wandering from one subject to the other; mostly Drusilla. Surely Drusilla was still working on the issue of the chip, she had been the one to tell Spike he was getting rid of it in the first place and if Angelus had been willing to help Drusilla would carry on his legacy, wouldn’t she?

Biting her lower lip Willow tried to still her mind, but her mind would not be silenced. What would they all do now that everything was over? The Summers house was burnt to the ground, they had no home to go back to. She supposed they could stay where they were, but it didn’t feel right with Angel dead. He wouldn’t object Willow was sure, but it still felt off and she had a feeling that Faith wouldn’t want to be in the house where Angel died.

Her parent’s house was empty at the moment but that was only a stop gap. Who knew when they would decide to return home and how was she meant to explain Faith, Spike, Tara and Dawn living there. That brought up another question, what about Tara? Would she move back into the dorms? Willow couldn’t really image Tara would want to live in a house with her cheating ex-girlfriend and her demon lover.

She sucked in a sharp breath. Would Spike even want to give up his crypt and live with her? They hadn’t discussed it and Willow shrank from discussing it now in case the outcome was not what she wanted to hear.

“You’re thinkin’ real loud, pet,” Spike said amusement lacing his voice.

She smiled. “Sorry.”

“What’s goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“Well, it just occurred to me that we’re homeless, I don’t know where we’re all going to live or even whose going to be living there. And, I can’t stop wondering where Drusilla is,” she admitted. “I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“One problem at a time,” Spike said gently. “We’ll deal with Dru first, seemin’ as she’s here an’ all.”

Willow shot into a sitting position. “She is?”

“She is.”

“Can I come with you?”

“If you want to,” he said with a smile. Reaching out he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you sure you want to? It might not be pretty.”

“I want to,” Willow insisted. There was a tiny part of her that needed to see Spike with Drusilla, to watch his face, to look into his eyes when he came face to face with his sire, the woman he had loved for a hundred years.

“Where’d you put my boots?”

“I’ll get them.”

She moved a little easier Spike noticed as she went to collect his boots from beneath the dressing table. He wondered how long it would be until she was better. Maybe he could convince her to use a healing spell, he hoped so, there was a heated desperation inside him to be inside her and controlling himself was a form of torture even Angelus could never equal.

Together they went downstairs and crept from the house. Spike had the feeling that nobody was particularly bothered as to where they were, so much had happened the last twenty four hours that those left needed time to decompress.

Taking Willow’s hand Spike led the way out of the house and out into the street. He took his time walking slowly his eyes drifting here and there searching for Drusilla. She could be a pain in the arse hiding in the shadows from him. She was close to him but not close enough that he could see her, still, Spike followed that sense that was all Drusilla, her scent now in the air too.

Willow didn’t speak, she held his hand with both of hers and busied herself looking around for Drusilla, but she didn’t see her. Willow trusted that Spike knew what he was doing so she didn’t question the long walk, she simply went along with him.

Finally they came to the park and Spike found Drusilla sitting on the swings. How far ahead of him she had been was unclear. There was a girl with her leaning against the metal stand of the swings and Spike’s blood quickened in his veins.

“Alright, Dru?”

She smiled at him. “You found me.”

“Wasn’t all that difficult.” Spike drew to a halt in front of her and glanced at the girl. She wore red leather trousers, a tight cropped top that showed off her stomach and had long dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders. Strangely she wore a pair of long gloves that came right up to her elbows. Spike didn’t really think they went with the outfit but what did he know.

Drusilla looked at him long and hard. “You look no different.”

“You know?” Spike asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Drusilla replied sharply.

“You could have told me, Dru,” Spike said crossly.

Drusilla shook her head. “Knowing makes no difference. You were to become her champion and her champion you have become. You would have done things no differently if you had known.”

“No,” Spike agreed. “I wouldn’t have done anythin’ differently.” He glanced down at Willow and smiled softly at her. “Dru,” he said slowly. “There’s somethin’ I need to tell you about Angel. He, um, he got a stake in the heart tonight.”

Drusilla went very still, the light breeze lifting her hair at her temples. Willow thought she looked very beautiful like that with her pale, porcelain skin and night black hair. The girl gave a short gasp and looked from Drusilla to Spike to Willow.

“Dru?” Spike prompted when she said nothing and didn’t even move for a full five minutes.

Drusilla blinked slowly and looked up at him. “I have brought her,” she said gesturing towards the girl. “Gwen will give you back your crown.”

Gwen, the most beautiful name in the world, Spike thought as he looked at her; his fairy godmother. “Right then, shall we get on with it?” Now that she was here he was eager to begin. He had waited for this moment for two years.

Gwen eyed him curiously. “Drusilla tells me you have a microchip in your head.”

“Yeah,” Spike said.

“She says it stops you from hurting humans.”

Spike didn’t respond. Would she refuse to help him if he confirmed it as the truth?

“Means you can’t feed,” Gwen continued.

“Yeah,” Spike said with a sigh.

“Bummer.”

“You have no idea,” Spike said darkly.

Gwen lifted her hand and peeled away one of the gloves. “It’ll hurt,” she warned.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Gwen’s lips twitched into a smile. “Didn’t think that it would.” Reaching out she placed her hand on his head and Spike felt his whole body go into spasm as bolt after bolt of electricity shot through him.

He didn’t want to cry out, didn’t want to look weak in front of Willow but he couldn’t stop himself. Gwen kept a tight hold on his head as Spike sank to his knees a hot fizzling feeling in his head. She released him a moment later and he knelt there panting harshly.

“Don’t touch him,” Gwen warned as Willow moved to his side.

“Listen to her, love,” Spike said. He could still feel little hisses and splutters of electrical charges in his veins.

“Is that it?” Willow asked looking up at Gwen. “Is it over?”

She nodded. “Its not a long drawn out thing. Just a touch is enough for me to fry anything electrical.”

“Thank you,” Willow said sincerely.

Spike looked up, pushing himself onto his knees alone. “Yeah, thanks love.”

Gwen grinned. “No worries. Besides, I kinda owed Angel one. I’m, er, I’m sorry he’s dead. Never thought that would happen to him if I’m honest.”

“None of us did,” Spike admitted.

“I guess that’s my job done,” Gwen put her glove back on. “Be seeing you.”

“That’s it? You came here for that and now you’re leaving?” Willow felt there should be more to it, she and Spike, especially Spike, had been waiting for this moment for so long and in the blink of an eye it was over.

“That’s it,” Gwen said.

Placing his hands on his knees Spike looked up her. “You expect me to just believe that it worked?”

Gwen looked annoyed and gestured impatiently. “Test it out if you don’t believe me. But I know it worked, I know I my own power.”

“You can use me, Spike,” Willow said. She held out her arm to him. “You can pinch me.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna pinch you.”

“Well what do you suggest?” Willow asked impatiently. “I’m the only human here.” She winced and looked up at Gwen. “I mean, with your powers I don’t know if…”

Gwen flicked her hand dismissively. “I’ve been called worse.”

“I know exactly how to test the chip.” Spike reached out for her and drew Willow to him. Pressing his lips against the healing bite mark on her neck Spike let his face change. His fangs scratched lightly against her skin and Willow shivered in his arms. Gently Spike let his fangs sink into her flesh, blood bloomed against his lips and his eyes rolled back into his head. His head that was pain free.

With a sigh of rapture Spike withdrew, licking the blood away from the mark and sitting back on his heels. He grinned from ear to ear. “All pain free.”

Willow laughed and threw her arms around his neck. “You’re back, Spike. You’re you again.”

“That’s right, baby. I’m back.”

“Thank you,” Willow said looking up at Gwen over Spike’s shoulder. “Thank you so much, Gwen.”

Spike turned to look up at Gwen too. “You don’t know what it means to me. Thanks, Gwen.”

Gwen smiled and shrugged. “You’re welcome.” She lifted her eyebrows her smile turning into a cheeky grin. “It is ok with you if I go now?”

“Yeah,” Spike said. “Thanks again.”

Gwen nodded and turned away. It felt kinda good to help Angel’s friends, to do something good for the good guys. She didn’t intend to make a habit out of it, she liked to get paid for what she did, but as a one off; yeah, it felt nice, it felt human and Gwen hadn’t felt completely human for years.

“I like her,” Spike said decisively as he watched Gwen walk away.

“I love her,” Willow said firmly.

“Long before you were born,” Drusilla murmured dreamily. “You belonged to Spike. What comes from the earth belongs to him.”

Willow was surprised that Drusilla had suddenly decided to speak. She looked to Spike for a translation. He looked uncomfortable but he spoke anyway. “Witches draw their magic from the earth. And your name, pet, Willow. Trees come from the earth too.”

“Oh,” Willow nodded her understanding. “What makes you say that, Drusilla?”

“The stars know all,” she replied quietly tilting her head right back. “They share their secrets with me.” Her eyes drifted back to Willow’s face. “You feel it, don’t you? You’ve always felt it even when you didn’t know what it was.”

Again Willow looked to Spike for help but the blank expression on his face told her he had no more idea than she did. He didn’t question Drusilla so Willow followed his example and stayed silent too.

“I felt it too, but I didn’t know what it was either.” Looking up at the sky again she hissed. “The stars, they like their secrets, they like to play their games.”

“What games, Dru?” Spike asked patiently.

“They took me to you,” she said with a little sigh. “I thought they had given me a dark prince to be at my side always. You were never mine to have. I was never yours to love. There was always another, one who belonged to you in ways no-one else ever could. You were always there,” she said looking at Willow. “Before he was reborn and before you were ever born you were there. What is written in the stars will come to pass; a witch and a vampire, a soul and a demon bound together before they ever met.”

“What does it mean, Dru?” Spike couldn’t make head nor tail of her, although he couldn’t deny he liked what he heard.

“The greatest power of all, Spike. It binds you together.”

“Now maybe,” he agreed. “But not before I ever knew her.”

Drusilla smiled softly. “It cannot be measured, it cannot be controlled. It is what it is and surpasses time and death. It was meant to be from the start.”

Spike understood her in part, it was impossible to measure love and just because the one you loved died didn’t stop you loving them. But it still didn’t quite make sense to him.

She was looking at Willow again. “The one with the power to make champions.”

Willow flushed. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Doesn’t matter what you say,” Drusilla informed her. “He is a champion because of you. Spike is your champion.”

A memory tickled the back of her mind and Willow’s brow furrowed. “I said that, I said that you were my champion, remember, Spike?” Did Drusilla read minds?

“Yeah I remember.”

A triumphant look crossed Drusilla’s face. “The one with the power to make champions.”

“The Powers That Be made Spike a champion,” Willow told her.

Drusilla shrugged. “The transition to a champion yes, but they did not name him as such. You did that.”

“But,” Willow stared stupidly at Drusilla. “Why would they care what I say?”

Spike frowned. “Is this to do with the big part she has to play in the future?”

“The part has been played.”

Spike ground his teeth together. “Is it something to do with the witch hunter?”

“He was a part of it and yet he was all of it.”

“Damn it, Dru. Explain things can’t you?” Spike snapped irritably.

Drusilla tutted crossly and glared at him, she didn’t like repeating herself it was tedious. “You are her champion, to protect her always, but you needed a catalyst. The witch hunter came to destroy her, to stop her creating another champion, he needed to come to enable her to name a champion. He was part of it and yet he was all of it.”

“The witch hunter came to stop Willow and the Powers making a new champion, but it was his very presence that ended up making me a champion,” Spike said slowly. He laughed shortly. “Bloody idiot.”

“Drusilla, can you explain what you meant when you said the greatest power bound me and Spike together? I don’t understand what you mean when you said that I’ve been there before I was born. I want to understand,” she said earnestly.

Drusilla started swinging again. She said nothing for a long time but merely looked at Willow steadily. “You were drawn to each other from the beginning.”

It was a statement rather than a question but Willow couldn’t really deny the truth of it. Spike kidnapping her, the dorm room incident, L.A. and what followed. “Yes,” she agreed. “One way or another we’ve always come together.”

“Like magnets,” Drusilla murmured.

“I guess so,” Willow said.

“It transcends time and distance, it is always there. You can’t see it or touch it, both darkness and light, but its always there making things turn out right.”

“Drusilla,” Spike drew out her name on a long groan. “No rhymes.”

She laughed lightly. “But you know, Spike.”

“Yeah I know, but I don’t understand it.”

“Sweet William, so miserable but he never knew why.”

Spike had a pretty good idea why and he sure as hell didn’t want Drusilla telling Willow all about his pathetic human self. Willow knew him as he was now, she loved him for the demon he was and the more human side he showed to her, Spike didn’t want her knowing how weak, how spineless, how utterly pathetic he had been as a man mooning around over a woman who wouldn’t give him the time of day, spending all his time writing God awful poetry about her. “Not important, Dru.”

She clicked her tongue against her teeth. “On the contrary, it is everything. It tells the secret of the very beginning. It tells why we are here now. He couldn’t be happy, he was looking in all the wrong places, at all the wrong women because she wasn’t there and wouldn’t be there for centuries to come. His one, his only, his soul mate.”

Willow blinked. “What?”

“Dru?” Spike stared stupidly at her. “I don’t have a soul to mate with hers.”

“But you did,” Drusilla pointed out. “Soul mates, it is the purest form of love and love transcends time and distance. Soul love is always and soul love is forever.”

 

 

 

 


	71. Chapter

Chapter 71

The apartment was quiet, too quiet with just him there. Even though he had seen her body, buried her, said goodbye, Xander still half expected to hear Anya pottering about in the kitchen or singing along to the radio. He still expected her to walk into the room.

It was devastating to know that wasn’t going to happen, not now, not ever again.

He wandered aimlessly from room to room noticing only the photographs out on display that held pictures of him and Anya, of Buffy, of Giles; all stark reminders of a life he had lost, a life that had been shattered and these still splotches of life were the remaining jagged pieces of a once happy jigsaw puzzle. They had all fit together one way or another as different as they were and now it was over, washed away like a message in the sand.

Finally Xander came to the bedroom, he stood frozen in the doorway the first thing he noticed was Anya’s scent. Her perfume was strongest here in the room where she applied it and he ached unbearably.

Crossing the room Xander sat at the vanity, his reflection stared back at him from a large oval mirror. He was shocked to see that he looked just the same. There was no huge difference to his face at all. Xander hadn’t looked at himself in days but he had rather assumed that suffering such loss in so short a space of time would at least show on his face; but it didn’t.

Ignoring his on reflection Xander busied himself looking through Anya’s things. His fingers touched lightly to the bristles of her hair brush, long strands of honey blonde hair twisted around them. He uncapped a tube of lipstick turning the bottom until the greasy red stick emerged from its tube. It looked garish, but on Anya it had seemed alright. He had liked it on her.

Her jewellery box sat to his left, she didn’t have much in the way of jewellery just a few bits and pieces. Xander caressed the smooth faux diamonds of a necklace, traced the shape of a circular bangle and lifted out the earrings, delicate pearl droplets that looked so small sat in his palm and yet they had pleased Anya. She had liked them in spite of their small size.

Replacing the jewellery carefully he took up a bottle of body lotion. Opening it he took a deep sniff; coconut and vanilla, her favourite. Anya said it reminded her of exotic places filled with hot days and hotter nights; they had planned on going to one of those places someday. Someday would never come now.

Tears pricked his eyes as he upended the bottle and squeezed a small amount of the white liquid into his palm, rubbing his hands together once Xander trailed them up the opposite arm spreading the lotion along his skin; the scent of Anya.

She had been killed, his beloved; ruthlessly struck down by Angelus and now both Angelus and Angel were dead, gone for good at the hand of a friend. Xander was glad. He didn’t feel guilty about that after all, the world still had Spike. Spike was a champion now and he would protect the world because Willow was in the world and Spike loved Willow.

Xander’s made a face at the idea of his best friend with Spike. He wasn’t sure he would ever really get used to it even if he lived to be a hundred.

Spike, slayer of slayers, the big bad, the evil undead; a champion.

Xander couldn’t help chuckling at that thought. All Spike had done since he had been implanted with the chip was go on and on about how evil he was and how pathetic Angel was and now he was a champion himself.

He wondered what Buffy and Giles would make of this twist of fate. Buffy would probably be too busy mourning Angel to worry about Spike, but Giles was bound to find it as fascinating as Wesley did. Watchers, anything out of the ordinary fascinated them, Xander smiled.

Thoughts of Buffy and Giles were too much for him to handle right now and Xander deliberately clamped down on them. He’d deal with Giles tomorrow. He had already phoned in an anonymous tip off to the police and tomorrow he would go and identify Giles body, then the preparations for the final goodbye could get underway.

He wondered if Giles and Anya were with Buffy right now. Were the three of them watching over their friends? He liked to think so, they wouldn’t abandon the rest of them just because they were gone. Not Buffy, Giles and Anya.

Losing the people he cared about didn’t get easier, it had hurt when Jessie died and it continued to hurt when each of his friends had died too. But he still had Willow, she was safe now thanks to Spike.

Xander gave a soft groan, he didn’t just have Willow, where Willow went Spike would follow; he had Spike now too.

A life with Spike stuck in the middle of it, Xander made another face. “I must have done something really bad in a previous life,” he said to the picture of Anya that sat on his right. He heaved a dramatic sigh, “Spike!”

XxX

It had been most inconvenient having the demon population being especially quiet when she was just itching for a fight with anything evil and deadly. Faith had found herself sitting and waiting in the cemetery near a recent grave just willing the dirt to shift and a vampire to rise.

She hadn’t been in luck where the grave was concerned but two vampires had eventually run across her. The one had taken one look at her and promptly fled in the other direction, the other had decided to stick around and try his luck. Faith was down with that, she had a lot of rage to let out.

And let it out she did. The vampire wasn’t particularly skilled at fighting, Faith couldn’t tell by his floppy red hair, pale blue shirt and jeans just how old he was, but he definitely wasn’t the greatest opponent she’d ever had. In fact, she could have killed him five times over within the first two minutes, but she didn’t. If she ended his miserable existence she was stuck on her own again with her own thoughts, with her own grief and Faith felt she would rather take on an army of vamps than deal with herself right now.

So she fought, backing off slightly when it looked as though she would have to stake him. An upper cut to the chin forced his head back and he cut his bottom lip on his fangs. He cursed quietly and spat blood wiping his hand across his lip. He took her by surprise with a side kick and Faith went flying backwards over a head stone. She landed on her back in the grass with a grunt.

The vampire came at her , jumping over the head stone his hair a wild mess and Faith rolled to the right to avoid him landing squarely on her chest. She scrambled to her feet and swung at him, catching him with her right fist on the side of the fact and sending him staggering sideward. She advanced on him, her foot coming out, catching him in the middle and he doubled over, swaying slightly on the spot. Grasping his arm she twisted it round and with a heave she hauled him over her shoulder flipping him clean on to his back. He lay there blinking owlishly up at her through yellow eyes.

Faith was on him before he could move, pinning him to the floor, her fist driving back as she pummelled him with all the force she could muster before something flashed in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn’t be behaving this way. Wesley wouldn’t approve. Angel would be disappointed.

She blinked through a film of rage filled grief, her top lip curling slightly at the mess on the vampire’s face, his nose was broken, there was a gash over his eye that was bleeding profusely and blood dribbled continuously from his mouth.

Shaking, Faith reached for her stake and drove it home blindly, she had to act on instinct, she simply couldn’t focus on the finality of his death, it was just too raw for her.

The vampire exploded into dust and Faith found that she was kneeling on the grass her body shaking with harsh sobs that she didn’t remember starting and couldn’t find a way to stop.

She was crying so hard that she finally vomited, her stomach clenching and cramping, bile burning the back of her throat and her nose and her eyes completely blinded with tears.

Finally spent Faith flopped onto her back staring up at the sky, the stench of her own vomit in her nose and a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn’t have the energy to move. What was there to move for anyway?

There was so much pain, so much heartache in the world, what difference would she really make to the grand scheme of things? She could just stay where she was and wait for another vampire or a demon to latch on to her anguish and despair and come and get her; finish her off.

But Faith was strong and her body stirred feebly in response to that traitorous thought. She was a fighter, a survivor and it simply wasn’t in her to just give up, curl into a ball and die.

Taking a deep breath Faith pushed herself to her feet and wandered back down the path towards the entrance gates. Her body felt tired but her mind wouldn’t stop whirring. Unfortunately it kept generating thoughts and memories of Angel that just exhausted her even more until she was dragging her feet as she made her way out of the cemetery and down the road.

How could Angel be dead? How could Gunn have done that? How could this be happening? What did she do now? There were so many questions and not enough answers to go around.

Running her hand through her hair Faith stopped a small frown on her face. She knew what she had to do, she was the slayer the one girl in all the world who could stand against the vampires. She would do what she was born to do, she would do what Buffy had done before her and she would do what Angel would expect her to do; she would be the slayer.

But, she couldn’t do it alone and Faith knew it. She had never done it alone, always Angel had been behind her when she needed him in all his silent brooding glory.

Suddenly Faith found that she was running, her arms pumping at her sides, her legs eating up the side walk, her dark hair flying over her shoulder as her breath burnt in her lungs.

She burst into the Crawford street house and shot straight to the study where she knew Wesley would be; it was highly unlikely he would be anywhere else. Somehow Wesley always looked much more comfortable surrounded by books.

He was sitting behind the desk when she came through the door like a whirl wind. “Wes!”

“Whatever’s the matter, Faith?”

“I thought you might have gone,” she said, resting her hands on the desk as she leant forward to catch her breath.

“Gone? Gone where?”

That was the big question, wasn’t it? What was left for him now that Angel was gone, Cordy and Fred dead and Gunn returned to his old life. He had nothing left for him in L.A. He had been sitting in the gathering darkness busily feeling sorry for himself and trying to convince himself that the life of a rogue demon hunter wasn’t that bad. It hadn’t been as bad as he remembered. The solitude had been nice, it hadn’t been lonely.

The ever decreasing line of brandy in the decanter told him that he was still far from convincing himself of any of those things.

“I don’t know,” Faith panted a little. “Just gone.”

“Well I’m not, I’m here. What’s the matter? Has something happened?” Wesley sighed inwardly, what did it say about him that he rather hoped another crises had risen its ugly head and he would be needed in Sunnydale even if it was just for a short time.

“I don’t want you to go.”

Wesley blinked, startled. “What?”

“I want you to stay.”

“Here?” He made a weak gesture around the room.

Faith shrugged. “Where ever you want, so long as its in Sunnydale. I want you to be my watcher, Wes.”

“You do?” Wesley stood up his eyes widening behind his glasses. “You want me? You want me to stay and help?”

Faith’s eyebrows quirked. “If you’re gonna stick around, Wes, you gotta be quicker on the uptake than this.”

“Well yes. No. I mean I know, but…. I didn’t realise. What I mean is…”

“Is…?” she prompted when he failed to continue.

“Well, yes, if you think you could use me.”

“Of course I could use you,” Faith said letting out a breath of relief. “What’s a slayer without a watcher, and whose a better watcher than you, Wes? I need someone to keep me out of trouble, who better than the one man who knows just when I’m about to go off the deep end?”

“You won’t go off the deep end again,” Wesley promised. “Things have changed now. You’re in control of yourself.” He eyed her for a moment. “You ran all the way here, didn’t you?”

She nodded once. “What does that have to do with it?”

“It’s the first time since I’ve known you that you’ve run towards something rather than away from something.”

Faith fidgeted under his gaze, he was looking at her so intently, a proud little smile on his face and something fluttered inside her that she was the cause of it; that she had finally done something right and made Wesley Wyndham Price of all the people in the world proud of her. It felt good. It felt right that her watcher should be proud and Wesley was her watcher, he would always be her watcher. It sucked, Faith thought, that she had forgotten that for a while once before. But she wouldn’t forget again.

“So you’ll stay?”

“Yes,” he nodded and turned away from her.

Faith rolled her eyes and sighed. “Are you crying?”

“No. No of course not. I’ve just… I’ve got something in my eye that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” she grinned as she watched him dab beneath his glasses.

He was one of a kind her watcher.

XxXx

“Soul love?” Spike stared stupidly at Drusilla. “What the hell is that? I’ve never heard of it.”

Drusilla stopped swinging and stood up her fingers tracing the cool metal of the chain. ‘You’re a demon you have no soul, there’s no reason why you would know about it.’

Spike supposed that made some sort of sense. As a human he had never given much thought to a soul. Raised in a religious household, as households were back in his day, and going to church every week in his Sunday best he had sat through a service or two in which the priest spoke of souls and everlasting mortality; the mortality being in heaven and the soul already belonging to God. “Soul” had only ever been a word to him, one that he heard only in church and never thought about until he rose again and was told he didn’t have one. It hadn’t bothered him, why would it, he was evil now. Spike hadn’t give soul’s any thought at all until he and Dru had then arrived in Sunnydale to discover that Angelus, or more to the point, Angel, now had one.

Since that discovery Spike had figured that souls were much more trouble than they were worth. Angelus had told him about the constant pain and misery, the guilt and the aguish that came with the soul he had trapped in his body and Spike most certainly didn’t want one for himself. He had however in his dealings with Angelus and Angel over the years, the demon and the soul, managed to gain a pretty good insight to what a soul really was and what it truly meant.

He had of course heard of soul mates, hell, he had believed that Cecily was his soul mate. When he had turned and been without a soul he had believed that Dru was his destiny, just another way of saying soul mate really. Wasn’t one the same as the other?

Spike, as much as he had loved Dru and Cecily before her, had a little more common sense than that hopeless romantic that was William. Soul mate he had thought, especially since losing his soul, was simply a romantic notion, a way of telling another person that you loved them more than anything else. Since he didn’t have a soul he could hardly call Dru his soul mate, hence the term destiny.

And now Dru was standing there telling him that he did actually have a soul mate and he’d had one all along.

“You’re tellin’ me that we’re soul mates?” Spike simply had to ask the question outright. He didn’t think he’d believe it if he didn’t actually hear her saying the words.

“Of course, what else would you be?” Drusilla spoke as though it were completely obvious and Spike was an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

“But how is that possible?” Willow rubbed her forehead with the side of her hand. “I mean, we were born centuries apart. If Spike had never become a vampire then we would never have met.”

Drusilla titled her head and looked at Willow out of the corner of her eye. “When two souls are one nothing can stop them coming together.”

Spike considered for a few minutes. “When you said the stars brought you and me together, it was so that I could eventually meet Willow.”

Drusilla nodded, curling her hand around the metal pole of the stand she swung herself around until she was leaning forward, her eyes on Spike. “That’s right.”

“I still don’t understand how we can be soul mates when Spike doesn’t have a soul,” Willow was doing her best to understand and she had a nagging feeling that Drusilla found her to be particularly dense. It wasn’t a nice feeling considering she was used to being the smart one.

“Your soul recognises his essence,” she sighed heavily. “You know he’s the one.”

Spike shot a sneaky look at her out of the corner of his eye. He was very interested to see how she would react to that statement. Him being _the one._

“I just don’t understand how I can know that now without actually knowing before,” Willow complained. “I mean, why didn’t something just trigger in me the moment I saw him in the alleyway outside The Bronze all those years ago?”

“It probably did but you didn’t recognise it for what it was,” Drusilla said simply. “Why do you think he was there in the first place?”

“To see the slayer,” Spike said immediately. He frowned a look of uncertainly crossing his face. “Wasn’t I?”

Drusilla smiled slyly. “The stars play their games,” she said again.

“They were drawing us together,” Willow said quietly. “The stars, the PTB’s, the universe or whatever you want to call it.”

Drusilla merely nodded and looked up at the night sky, the stars tiny silver pin pricks on a bed of silk; so beautiful, so full of secrets.

“L.A.” Willow whispered more to herself than to Spike.

“What was that, love?”

Willow’s cheeks pinked. “That explains what happened in L.A.”

“Your reactions?” Although Spike knew what she was talking about, he just liked to see the blood bloom in her cheeks.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth Willow nodded, her cheeks darkening all the more and her head bowing when she noticed that Drusilla was watching her, the curious look leaving her face and a knowing gleam entering her eyes.

“None of that, love,” Spike went to stand next to her. Sliding an arm about her waist and cupping her chin with his other hand he lifted her face to his. Resting his palm to her cheek, luxuriating in the warmth, he couldn’t help the smirk that curled his lips. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of between you and me, pet.”

“No,” she agreed quietly, her arms looping about his waist. “Spike, it… well, it explains so much, doesn’t it?”

“That it does, love.” He turned suddenly and glared balefully at Drusilla. “You could have said somethin’ Dru.”

“Not my secrets to tell,” she replied primly.

“Drusilla,” Willow began thoughtfully. “If two souls are one like you said, if I have my soul…”

Drusilla nodded slowly. “He was part of it and yet he was all of it.”

Willow’s eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth as she gaped at Drusilla in complete shock. “I… I have…”

Drusilla nodded again. “Fates entwined, two souls as one. Nothing comes between them.”

Spike looked from one to the other. Drusilla looked pleased and Willow looked like she was about to collapse. Willow took precedent. “Willow? What is it? You alright, love?”

“That’s why I connect to you when I need a boost for my magic,” she whispered her eyes going to Drusilla for confirmation.

“Drawn together from the beginning,” Drusilla hummed softly and twirled her hair around her finger.

“If it wasn’t for the witch hunter Spike wouldn’t have got hurt and I wouldn’t have done the spell.”

“Love?” Spike prompted with a small poke in her ribs.

“Your soul, Spike,” Willow said softly. “It’s inside me.”

Spike stared stupidly at her. “It’s what now?”

“Mated together,” Drusilla said her voice lilting and swaying as her body moved to music only she could hear.

“That’s probably the reason the bond became so strong, your soul, a part of you was already inside me when I did the spell and because you’re stronger than me just like Wesley said, when I was latching on to your emotions your soul did a sort of take over thing in my body.”

Cupping her face in his hands Spike examined her carefully, intense eyes searching for something, a sign, anything that told him that he was looking at his soul; but he saw nothing except Willow. “Are you alright?” he asked at last. “Does it hurt you?”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. “No of course not. Spike, I haven’t just acquired your soul, it’s always been there I just didn’t know about it. Like a little hitchhiker,” she added thoughtfully and he grinned at her.

“You um,” Spike cleared his throat. “You want me to ‘ave it back?”

“It’s just fine where it is,” Willow said softly. “But if you ever decide you want it back then we’ll figure something out.”

Closing the distanced between them Spike’s mouth settled over hers. Willow’s eyes drifted shut her lips parting as she sighed contentedly into the kiss. Her arms slid up his back holding tightly to him, pressing herself into him, revelling in the feelings only Spike could bring out in her.

It all made much more sense to her now. Willow finally understood her violent reactions to him. She understood her addiction to him. She understood everything; Spike was her soul mate, her love, he was _the_ _one._

“I love you, Spike. I love you so much,” she whispered and felt him smile against her lips.

“Love you too, Willow.”

A new thought suddenly struck Willow and she figured that if anyone would know the answer it would be Drusilla. She turned towards the swings, “Drusilla, if… Drusilla?” The swings were empty, she peered around the park but couldn’t see her anywhere. “Drusilla?”

“She’s gone, love,” Spike said, running his fingers absently through her hair.

“But… but I wanted to ask her something else. She can’t have gone far, lets find her, Spike.”

Spike shook his head. “She’s told you all she’s goin’ to, pet. Whatever else you wanna talk to her about its pointless, she won’t give you the answers even if she knows ‘em.”

Willow pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“She doesn’t care,” he said amiably. “Dru does what the stars tell her and that’s that.”

She huffed with annoyance. “I guess there’s no point in hanging around here any longer. Let’s go back, Spike.”

Taking her hand Spike started walking to the entrance of the park, pleased when she pulled her hand free to curl her arm about his waist and press into his side. He loved her so much and Angelus had been wrong, he did have a destiny and it was Willow.

They took their time going back, no need to rush. The streets were quiet which afforded them the rare treat of just being with each other and Spike basked in the luxury of a moonlit stroll with his girl without any demonic interruptions. It was normal, it felt good and he liked it.

The house was quiet when they got there, the living room was in darkness and Spike could tell both Glinda and Niblet weren’t in there any longer. He could hear four heart beats in the house and he could hear Faith and Percy chatting just down the hall and drew the natural conclusion that they had snagged a room each. Really, there was nowhere else they could go, he had the feeling that neither of them would be anxious to return to Giles apartment.

“Hold on a minute, pet,” Spike gave Willow’s hand a tug and she paused on the bottom step.

“What is it?”

“I want to speak to Percy.”

“But…” she gestured with her free hand towards the top of the stairs. “Bed.”

His lips curled into that half smile half smirk that turned her knees weak. “Want your wicked way with the big bad do you, love? Just give me a few minutes to talk to the watcher and then I’ll be your willing slave.”

Willow sucked in a small breath her eyes sparkling with unhidden desire. “What… um, what do you want to see Wesley about?”

“He said something back in L.A. and I’ve never got ‘round to askin’ him about it what with one thing and another.”

Curiously, Willow followed him down the hallway. She had no idea what he was talking about, she wondered what could possibly have been playing on Spike’s mind this long that he hadn’t so much as mentioned to her.

The door to the study was slightly ajar as they came abreast of it and Willow paused bringing Spike to a halt as well. She wasn’t sure they should go into the room, she could hear Faith talking to Wesley her voice harsh and strained, tears clogging her throat.

“I could have killed him easily,” Faith said, recounting her grapple with the vampire earlier in the night. “But I didn’t, I just kept dragging it out so that I had an excuse to keep fighting. Then when I did finally drive a stake through his heart I threw up, Wes and I couldn’t stop crying. How can I be the slayer when if I cry every time I stake a vamp?” She sighed exasperated.

Wesley smiled softly. “It’s not dusting the vampire that upset you, Faith, it was the fact that only an hour ago you saw Angel dying in the exact same way. I know your relationship with Angel was complicated. I know there was something between you that you didn’t get to explore and discuss and that’s what’s affecting you.”

Faith rolled her shoulders. “How can he be dead, Wes? I was only with him minutes before Gunn staked him.” Reaching up she touched her fingers lightly to the bite mark on her neck. “He had been drinking from me, Wes, we…” she trailed off and blinked back tears. “There was so much left to say. We weren’t finished.”

Wesley reached out and patted her knee gently. “There’s never enough time to say everything that we want to say to the people we love, Faith. People are taken from us too soon, just look at Anya and Xander, and Buffy of course, two young women gone before their time,” Wesley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We don’t always get what we want. We lose what we have. It’s cruel and unfair but that’s the way the world is, Faith we don’t get the glamorous, perfect Hollywood movie ending.”

“I hate it,” she muttered darkly.

“And that’s why you rebelled against it,” Wesley said quietly. She looked startled and Wesley smiled and shook his head. “I’m not judging or anything, I’m just saying that’s all. After everything you’d done and been through you had Angel, the light at the end of the tunnel in a way and now he’s gone. I can understand how that can be… jarring, shall we say? Hurtful, frightening even. But you’re strong Faith, you’ll deal with this and get through it as you have everything else that life has thrown at you over the years. And,” he added with a smile, “I’ll be here to help you. I’ll be a better watcher this time.”

“You weren’t a bad watcher before,” she said generously.

Wesley rolled his eyes. “I was a bloody idiot and we both know it.”

Outside the door Willow tried to back away feeling like an intruder. This was not a conversation she and Spike were a part of or meant to hear. But Spike refused to budge.

“Spike,” she hissed crossly.

“I have somethin’ I want to ask. She can talk to Percy later,” he leant in close so that his lips brushed her ear. “When we’re in bed, making love.”

A shiver ran down her spine and she gasped quietly. How could she argue with that? She allowed Spike to push open the door and followed him when he strode into the room. “Need a quick word, Percy.”

“Wesley,” Wesley replied automatically. “What is it, Spike? Can’t it wait?”

“No it can’t. Got some news for you an’ I’ve got somethin’ to ask that’s been buggin’ me since L.A.”

“L.A.?” Wesley looked surprised.

“I’ll get to it,” Spike said taking a seat. He pulled Willow closer guiding her down onto his lap pleased when she allowed it and settled in against him.

Faith and Wesley were sitting opposite each other in wing backed chairs. They exchanged looks both curious and confused.

“Spit it out then, Spike,” Faith said sitting back in the chair linking her hands behind her head.

“Chip’s fried,” Spike said abruptly.

“How did that happen?” Wesley sat forward a little way his eyes locking onto Spike’s head.

Spike was surprised with Wesley’s reaction. He had been expecting anger, annoyance, fright even, but not interest. “Met up with a friend of yours tonight, Gwen.”

Wesley started his eyes widening behind his glasses. “Gwen was here?”

“Yeah.”

His eyes narrowed instantly. “I struggle to believe that it was merely a coincidence that you decided to take a walk through the streets of Sunnydale and happened to stumble across her.”

“She came with Drusilla,” Willow said. “They came to deactivate the chip.”

“Drusilla was here too?” Wesley shook his head in disbelief.

“Did it hurt?” Faith asked her lips pursing.

“Yeah,” Spike admitted. “Worth it though.”

“I should imagine it was,” Wesley replied. “Is she still here?”

“No, they’ve both gone.” Willow bit her lip. “There’s more, Wesley. Drusilla explained everything to us tonight, things make sense now.”

“Oh?” he exchanged another look with Faith. “What did she have to say?”

Spike remained silent and let Willow tell the story. It gave him the opportunity to watch her, to see her face as she told the others the truth about them. His heart swelled and Spike buried his face in her hair when she got to the part about him being the one, her voice turned softer, a light shone in her eyes that was because of him, for him and him alone; Spike could still hardly believe it.

“Soul mates?” Faith let out a low whistle.

“His soul inside you, attached to yours? That really is a unique situation, Willow. Is Drusilla sure?” Wesley asked astounded.

“Dru’s never wrong,” Spike said firmly.

“Oh, yes, of course. I didn’t mean to insinuate…”

Spike waved a hand dismissively. “Forget it, Percy. Now that you know our secret, you mind tellin’ me ….”

“Well!” Wesley exclaimed. “It makes a little more sense to me now. Yes, yes it makes perfect sense.”

Faith rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “You wanna explain to the rest of us, Wes? In English.”

“Yes, yes of course,” Wesley was on his feet now excitement zinging through his body. “I couldn’t make sense of it you see, why Spike would be a champion and yet not feel that he wanted to save the world, fight the good fight like Angel. Angel was trying to make amends for all the evil he had caused as Angelus, he was cursed with a soul and he truly felt the burden of it each and every day. Spike, you don’t have a soul, we now know it’s part of Willow and that’s the whole point. I was looking at it wrong.”

Faith rubbed a hand across her forehead. “I know you think that you’re explaining things, Wes, but you’re really not.”

“I hadn’t made my point yet,” Wesley said huffily. “I assumed, as did we all, that Spike was a champion...”

“He is,” Willow said, quick to jump to Spike’s defence.

“Well yes,” Wesley agreed. “But he’s not simply a champion the way Angel was. He’s _you’re_ champion, Willow. Drusilla said so and it explains so much. Spike isn’t here to protect the world, he’s here to protect you. You named him as your champion because of the soul.”

Wesley gave a little chuckle. “No wonder I didn’t see it straight off, I really was looking at it all wrong. It’s the absence of his soul that made Spike a champion in the first place. Everything he’s done, even though he didn’t know it at the time, was because he loved you, Willow, because you’re soul mates. Love, it’s what’s driven you Spike, love for Willow even without your soul, and it’s the absence of your soul that makes you so strong. There are things Angel and the rest of us wouldn’t do because we have humanity and compassion; a soul has its limits, Spike but you don’t have one, there’s nothing in the world you won’t do for Willow, no lengths that are too extreme for you to go to in order to keep her safe; and that’s what makes you a true champion. You’re driven by the greatest power of all.”

“Love,” Willow whispered. She gazed at Spike in amazement. “A true champion.”

“Anyone can do the right thing when they have a soul and compassion on their side,” Wesley pointed out. “It takes someone truly remarkable to do the same things without a soul. That’s what makes a true champion.”

“So, the big bad’s a true champion, huh?” Faith grinned at him. “Bet you didn’t see that one coming.”

“No,” Spike said shortly. “Can’t say that I did.”

Willow beamed and clapped her hands together excitedly. “Just wait until I tell Xander about this. He’ll simply have to be nicer to you from now on.”

“Yeah,” Spike agreed dryly. “That’s the best part about this whole thing.”

Willow grinned and kissed him lightly. “Tara was right about you.”

Spike eyed her inquiringly. “And just what did the Good With of the North ‘ave to say ‘bout yours truly?”

Her fingers played in his hair a wash of pink creeping into her cheeks. “She said that you were something very special.”

“Glinda said that?” Spike couldn’t see it somehow.

Willow nodded. “She said that was why it made things easier for her to deal with, me betraying her like I did.” Willow paused and bit her lip, would she always feel this guilt for what she had done to Tara? In spite of knowing that she and Spike would have come together anyway, that they were two halves of a whole, Willow still felt guilty over Tara. She had behaved appallingly and hurt Tara deeply and there was nothing she could do to change what she had done or change the affect it had and might have on Tara in the future.

“Willow,” Wesley said gently. “There’s nothing you could have done or even anything you could do, eventually you and Spike were going to come together.”

Willow nodded. “I know, but I still feel bad. You’d think it would help with Tara being so understanding but somehow it just makes things worse.” She sighed heavily.

“I know this sounds very cliché, but time is indeed a great healer,” Wesley said. “Tara won’t hurt forever, Willow and you won’t feel guilty forever either. You know, I think your big problem is that whatever Tara was thinking or feeling before, when you tell her about this it’s going to take away any blame she was pointing in your direction. It’s hard to blame two people for loving each other when it was pre-written before one of them was even born.”

“Percy’s got a point there, love.” Spike rubbed slow circles over her back.

“I guess.” She sighed again and sank further into Spike’s arms, resting against his shoulder her cheek touching his.

Spike turned to Wesley again. “About my question, if a champion can get a word in edgewise?”

Wesley smiled and nodded. “What’s your question, Spike?”

“I heard you on the phone in L.A. when you were explainin’ to Angel ‘bout Willow borrowin’ my strength to do the spell. You said she had latched on to the strongest person near her, you thought it would be Angel but it turned out to be me…”

“Ah,” Wesley sat back down. “You’ve been wondering how it came to be that you’re stronger than Angel?”

“Yeah.”

“It may not have been that simple, I would say knowing what I know now, that Willow latched on to you because of the soul mates things. We didn’t know about that at the time, did we? But, just for the record, you were always stronger than Angel on account of him having a soul and therefore having his limits. Like I said, there is nothing that you won’t do for Willow.”

Spike nodded, it made sense to him. It was so nice to have things make sense for a change and the fact that they brought him Willow; that just made things perfect. There was also a rather large part of him that was fairly smug over the whole thing. Angel had been busy poncing about in L.A. being all soul having and thinking he was all special when all the time he, Spike, the big bad, had been stronger than Angel ever could be because Angel was all soul having. Angel had lived with the guilt of Angelus every day for decades and Spike knew that there were definitely things that Angel would never have done because his soul and guilt wouldn’t allow it.

It was a pity the poof was dead really, Spike felt he would have exceedingly enjoyed seeing the look on the wanker’s face at finding out that he was a true champion and Angel was just an ordinary old champion.

Angel dead; Spike felt strangely sad all of a sudden. There had been so much going on what with Gwen and Dru and what not that he hadn’t really had a chance to think about Angel too much. Now his grandsire was starting to sneak in from the corners of his mind and Spike didn’t like it, he didn’t like the feeling of sorrow that started to creep over him either.

Spike really didn’t want to think about Angel right now. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to think about Angel ever, he still couldn’t say for certain just what he felt about Angel’s death.

He took a deep breath, inhaling Willow’s scent deep into his nose and letting it drift through his body. He knew exactly what to do to banish thoughts of Angel. In fact Willow was enough to banish thoughts of anything else, she filled his mind completely.

“Come on, love time for bed, you need your rest you’ve been keepin’ all hours lately.”

Faith snorted. “If she’ll be resting I’m the Queen of England.”

Willow blushed fiercely and Spike smirked. He gave Willow a little push to her feet. “And on that note,”

“Oh no, wait!”

Spike grinned. “Wait? Can’t say I’m used to hearin’ that from you, love.”

Willow’s coloured deepened and she fidgeted with her hair a moment acutely aware of the sniggering coming from Faith. “Wesley, I wanted to ask you something, Drusilla disappeared before I could ask her about it. She said I had the power to create champions, do you think that perhaps, somehow, I could create another one?”

“Another one?” Spike’s head tilted quizzically. “Why do you want another one?”

“One in particular you mean?” Wesley asked knowingly. “I don’t know, Willow. I suppose its possible. We’ll…”

“Angel,” Faith breathed. She was on her feet reaching for Willow her face alive with hope. “Do you think you can bring him back?”

“I don’t know,” Willow admitted. “That’s what I was wondering.”

“Research,” Wesley said with a yawn. “We’ll have to do a lot of research about this. I’ll call Lorne tomorrow and ask him if he can help now that we’ve got this extra information courtesy of Drusilla. Maybe we can even try and find her and see what she has to say.”

“You really think we can, Wes?” For once Faith was eager to start reading as many books as she could get her hands on.

“I don’t know, I don’t want any of you getting your hopes up about this,” Wesley warned. “But Angel has been brought back before, there’s nothing to say the PTB’s won’t bring him back again. There’s nothing to say that we can’t find a way to bring him back either. There’s always a chance.”

“That would be so…” Faith paused looking for just the right word.

“Good,” Spike said quietly.

Faith glanced over at him and nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah it would be good.” She realised in that moment that sometimes the simpler the words the more meaning they really had behind them.

Faith smiled, she felt as though a weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders. There was a possibility of bringing Angel back and she was going to hold on to it with both hands, she was going to reach for it with everything she had. There was a chance and a chance was better than what she’s had mere moments ago when she’d had nothing at all.

“Ah, Drusilla,” Spike said slowly. “She thinks there’s a chance too. I wondered why she stayed so calm when I told her.”

“If Drusilla thinks there’s a chance then there must be!” Willow exclaimed excitedly. “We’ll start tomorrow, first thing, right, Wesley?”

“Yes, Willow. First thing in the morning; but we don’t know how long it’ll take. It’s important for us to remember that bringing Angel back might not happen in our lifetimes or at all. But we’ll do our best for Angel just as he would do his best for us. For now though I think its best if we all try get some sleep.”

Spike murmured his agreement and took Willow’s arm. She allowed him to lead her from the room with a quiet goodnight to Wesley and Faith.

“If they’re going up there, I’m staying down here,” Faith said decisively

Willow closed her eyes the colour rising in her cheeks again. Spike chuckled quietly and drew her under his arm. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Give me a few minutes, pet and you won’t remember they’re even in the house never mind their jokes.”

She glanced shyly up at him. “I love you, Spike.”

His face softened. “I love you too.”

“I’ll always love you,” she said decisively.

“Will you now?” Spike felt happy, completely happy for the first time in a long time.

“Yes. Will you always love me?”

“Of course I will! How can you even ask that, I’m your champion after all.”

She stepped back and drew him with her towards the bedroom door. All she wanted now was to be with Spike. Gallantly he opened the door for her, “After you my love.”

Taking his face in her hands she kissed him deeply. “Thank you my champion.”

Spike drew her closer for a moment to return her kiss his head spinning in the most delightful way. Never, not as a human or a demon could he have imagined his life would turn out the way it had. He had Willow now and she was his life and Percy was right, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, nothing he wouldn’t give her; he’d lay down his life for her, he’d get a soul for her. Willow was his world and Spike swore to himself that she’d always know just how much she meant to him.

Pushing his foot out behind him Spike closed the bedroom door and gathered her tighter to him; he would start showing her tonight and he would never stop. “Love you baby,” he whispered against her lips. “Love you so bloody much.”

“When I was a little girl I always believed that there was that one person out there for everybody, but I never would have believed that you were _the one_ , Spike.”

“Don’t mind too much, do you?” he teased, brushing kisses over her face.

She sighed softly and shook her head. “No. I like it.” Willow laughed suddenly. “There was a time after L.A. that I looked at you, at what was happening between us as one big problem that I needed to solve. It didn’t make sense that I was behaving that way, with the sneaking around and the lying. It’s nice to know that it wasn’t just me being an awful person, that it happened because we’re meant to be together, that you’re the one.” She could stop saying that, her voice quivered with awe each time she said those two little words. They meant so much to her, Spike meant so much to her and she was glad that it was him she loved.

Sinking onto the bed Spike took her with him pressing her back into the pillows as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss her arms sliding around his neck and her fingers tangling in his hair.

“Thanks to the starts or the Powers or whatever they are, I guess there’s no solution to your little problem, love. You’re stuck with me.” He drew her bottom lip into his mouth for a moment and she shivered in response.

Willow gave a little regretful sigh. “Guess I’m just going to have to learn to live with you then.”

“Uh huh, I guess so,” he grinned at her.

“Spike,” dipping a hand between his legs Willow cradled his growing erection in her palm. “I do have a solution to this problem if you’d like my help.”

He laughed softly. “Always want your help with that problem, love.” Spike kissed her again, long and hard and deep. “Now, get solvin’.”

 

_Fini_


End file.
